This is War
by EllieMayy
Summary: Bill/OC Eugene/OC. Wanting to help the war effort, 3 girls separately join the Nurse Core. One's from a convent, one's a Chicago stripper, and one has a secret worth dying for. When they meet up with the infamous Easy Company the events will ensue.
1. Grant That I Shall

Grant that I shall not seek so much to be consoled as to console….

Medic Roe fingered Luger that hung on his belt as he tried to sleep in the army tent. He couldn't believe that he'd taken it

from the boy who had held it out so proudly. He had astonished himself as he raised his rifle and took aim at the boy as

the young man aimed at him.

"Drop it!" He yelled harshly as his finger unconsciously crept towards the awaiting trigger, "Drop it Son!"

The boy shook his head violently, and held on tighter to the gun, his hands white and shaking "Ich liebe Deutschland!"

"Don't be an idiot kid." Compton yelled warningly, as he took a step towards the seemingly crazed boy.

"Ich liebe Deutschland!" He yelled again.

"Sure sure," Roe tried calmly. "I love my country too, but I wouldn't shoot you for it."

Suddenly the air cracked and exploded, and the shot from the boys Luger whizzed past Medic Private Eugene Roe.

The boy took aim again, and sadly, almost calmly Eugene flipped out his own pistol and shot the boy square in the head.

The blonde boy fell to the ground instantly, as royal red liquid poured from his forehead.

Gritting his teeth, Eugene felt a tear slide from his eye and land on the boy's Luger.

He gently lifted the boy's limp body into his arms, and carried him over to a pile of corpses. He looked for a moment for

the kindest place to set the young man, and finally decided to place him on the right of an old man whose hair was greyer than ash.

"Old men and boys." He muttered bitterly to himself, "That's all this town was down to."

He laid the boy to the right of the old man, and covered him with an army blanket, watching as the green felt concealed

the boys newly deformed face.

Eugene sat up in bed, and shuddered.

He was trying not to see the boy's dead, open blue eyes, or his ghastly expression, but the image of his covered body,

warm and protected by the blanket.

He gripped his Red Cross armband, and felt tremendously guilty.

He had killed.

He had gone against his family creed.

He had induced death, the thing which he fought so hard to elude.

He had gone against every instinct.

And yet, at the time, he had only felt instinct, and nothing more.


	2. It was character that got us out of bed

_It was character that got us out of bed, commitment that moved us into action, and discipline that enabled us to follow through  
_  
Eugene woke to prodding pokes in the stomach, and finally a punch in the gut.

He rolled over and groaned, and halfheartedly punched at the body that had awakened him, which he had not yet bothered to identify.

"Get up Doc." The voice laughed as it dodged his punch. "Get up!"

Eugene rolled over once more, and looked the man in the face.

"Damn it Charlie Stevens." He cursed, "You're not telling me we've got something to do this morning?"

Charlie looked him in the eyes, obviously confused. "It ain't morning no more Eugene. It's five in the afternoon."

The medic shot out of bed, and quickly began pulling on his boots.

"Do you sleep all day in Louisiana?" Stevens taunted, as he straightened his helmet.

"Hell no." Whispered Eugene, "The good lord made it far too hot there to sleep."

With that the two men walked out of the barracks, to await their briefing

The briefing was all it was expected to be. Brief. Commander Hawkins told the troops that they would be evacuating a Dutch town, Nijmegen, before the Germans bombed it at 0100.

All citizens that had not already evacuated voluntarily had to be evicted, and transported to safety. Most of the men were excited, as this was a relatively easy mission.

Most people had already evacuated.

Eugene stared sadly up at the board where Captain Nixon pointed to arrows and figures on the map.

Operation Market Garden was becoming a failure, and everyone knew it.

The Germans weren't backing off, and too many casualties had been suffered while to little ground had been gained.

The men beside Eugene seemed excited, as they ignored Nixon's lecture, whispering quietly.

For them, all that was left to be done, was throw the unwilling on a truck, cart them away, and then head back to HQ for a relaxing evening of beer and poker.

But for Eugene, today was only the start.

Tomorrow, he would have other bombing casualties to tend to, from towns that didn't get evacuated in time.

They had two medics assisting the 30 men that were to evacuate Sunderland, and Eugene was one of them.

The Company loaded up on their iron horses, the indispensible army jeeps, and drove off, to save the defiant of Sunderland.

When they arrived Nijmegen, Easy Company's first platoon eagerly jumped of the jeeps, and into the gravelly streets.

"What are you gonna do if you find a girl?" One of the more jovial men in the company asked.

"What the hell do you think I'm gonna do." Private Collins muttered. "I'll flirt my head off, sweep her off her feet."

"You couldn't."

"I'd flirt, charm, and then we'd make love until the Nazi's kick us out with their goddamn bombs."

"The do look pretty good here. I like the blonde hair and the braids." One man piped up.

"Well, here's your chance to get one." Collins called out. "There won't be many left so finder keepers."

Eugene laughed a bit at that. "And if the lady you found ain't taken by you?" He asked in his Cajun accent, the southern charm already sweeping in.

"Then that's just too damn bad for her…"  
T  
he sergeant rolled his eyes. "Contain yourselves boys. Save all you can."

"Yes sir, Sir!" The resounding answer arose from the group of men.

Eugene and 5 others headed to the southwest part of town, where they would each search a building, under the cover of another's watchful eye.

"Doc, you take this building, and I'll take that one, it'll be quicker!" Private McAllister suggested forcefully.

Eugene shrugged, he knew his comrades wanted to get back to camp and have an enjoyable evening. "Sure sure." Eugene muttered, grabbing  
the Luger that hung in his belt, as he prepared to enter a bombed building.

He kicked open the flimsy wooden door, and twisted his powerful Luger in each direction before entering.

"Hello?" He called into the murky darkness of the house.

He waited for a reply, but doubted he'd hear one out of the abandoned house. "Bonjour, est quelqu'un ici?" He called again, his Cajun roots easily  
allowing him to slip into the French tongue.

Again, even in the different language, no one answered.

He turned to leave, muttering to himself. The mission was half ridiculous.

"C'est ridiculous." He cursed under his breath, as he took a step towards the door.

He stopped short in his tracks though, when his ears picked up the sound of a faint roaring that seemed to echo through the cement walls of the house.

"Plumbing?" He wondered aloud. "Running water?"

Confused, he pressed his ear to the wall of the house, and listened intently, much as he would have done for a heartbeat.

Sure enough, the distinct sound of creaking pipes penetrated the concrete.

Eugene ascended the stairs carefully, his hand on his Luger.

When he reached the top floor of the house, he could hear the distinct sound of a shower running.

He shook his head in pity and annoyance. Who would take a shower after the Americans had ordered evacuation?

Cautiously he crept towards the room where the sound of running water was coming from.

He could see the shower clearly, and the towel that was draped over the towel rack.

The steam would have clogged up the bathroom air, but an open window let the cold Holland draft in.

Quickly Eugene cocked his pistol, and suddenly, he threw back the shower curtain, yelling for the person to raise his arms over his head.

Large, annoyed blue eyes and dripping wet blond hair met Eugene's eyes as pulled away the curtain.

The woman's skin was pale and smooth, and off of her forehead trickled tiny droplets of water.

Her full breasts and piquant hips screamed "sex" to him, as he tried to tear his eyes away.

"Vous opposez-vous?" The woman asked angrily, stamping her foot. "Do you mind?"

Eugene couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The naked woman in the shower made no attempt to cover herself, and Eugene made no attempt to look away.

Their eyes met again, and suddenly she closed the shower curtain in his face.

"Fräulein??" Eugene questioned, sighing as he leaned against the bathroom counter.

An annoyed voice answered. "Je ne suis pas allemande. I'm not German."

He smiled, a small whisper of a laugh escaped him. "My apologies Mam. Je suis désolé.

He heard her snort. "I know, I know, I look like one. Ze blonde hair and the eyes."

"You French?" Eugene asked simply.

"Oui. I'm French."

"Why are you here mademoiselle?"

Her light voice penetrated through the heavy, hot, air of the steamy bathroom, which was making Eugene sweat.

"Why are you here soldier?" She questioned rhetorically.

He smiled again, and took off his helmet. "To help people."

He could see her shadowy outline against the white shower curtain, and he watched intently as she drug shampoo through her long hair.

She scoffed. "Killing is helping? What about those you kill?"

He shook his head, and watched her throw back her head under the water and run her fingers down her back. "I'm a medic." He corrected her simply. "I try to save lives."

He heard her sigh. "Vous aurez honte pour moi. Vous ne me respecterez pas du tout."

He chuckled. "I won't lose any respect for you, and I won't change my opinion of you. I don't even know you. Je promets qu'il n'ira pas faire. I promise."

"Look at this place! And you'll realize there is no respecting work that is done here!"

"A brothel?"

"Oui, Oui."

"Oh. So you're a-"  
"No! I do paper work, filing for the management."

"So you don't want to work here?" Eugene asked, leading up to his proposal.

"Non, I want to be back in my fields, in the garden, working at the store."

"You farm?"

"Oui, who doesn't?"

He laughed, "You have a point."

He saw her outline shrug.

"Mademoiselle." Eugene began. "You must come with me. Your German clientele are planning on bombing this town at 0100. I'm an American soldier from the 101st airborne, and I've come to evacuate all remaining citizens. "

"Then I suppose you may leave me." She hissed bitterly. "I'm no citizen."

"You're a captive?"

"Oui."

He looked around him exasperatedly, "Then get out of the damn shower, and come back with me!"

She shook her head. "This is the first shower I have had in at least a month. And then you show up, this house, this place is finally all mine, and  
you come to take me away."

"I've come to evacuate everyone, so that no one gets hurt when the bombin' commences."

"I'd rather just stay."

"Don't you want to go back home to your town? You just said you missed the fields!"

"I don't have a town, or fields anymore, they are gone, blown up by these incinerating bombs! Just my family."

He hung his head, for he knew he had just poured salt into a raw wound. "I'm so sorry." He muttered.

"So I'd stay, Sir. I'd rather take a shower, and just stay here. This is home now."

"With all due respect miss, you cannot stay."

"And who says that, your captain downstairs?" She shook her head, disgusted.

"No, I say that, because I won't let a beautiful young woman die in Nazi shower."

"You're a flatterer." She whispered gently as she opened the curtain to look at him.

"You're the one who's French." He retorted.

"Your Cajun, you're only half French, and you still try to flatter me."

He couldn't help but smile. She had wit and guts.

"Fair enough. But get of the shower and come with me to camp."

"Wouldn't you know it?" She whispered quietly, her fingers still running through her thick gold hair.

"The hot water didn't turn on until they were about to start bombing. And you didn't come until you knew about the bombing. You're a brave man Eugene. Please go find other people to save. I'm going to save this shower."

Eugene reached through the shower curtain and briskly, cut off the water, then grabbed a towel that had been lying on the counter.

He threw the towel around the woman. "Dry off, no one dies in a shower that doesn't have to."

"Arrêtez-vous hé!" She exclaimed angrily. "Stop!"

"No, you're coming to camp right now." With that Eugene wrapped her up in the towel and scooped her into his arms. She kicked and screamed,  
for him to stop, "Arrêtez-le!" But he continued calmly down the stairs.

"Don't make this any harder than it is." He told her quietly, as she fought against him.

"Put me down! I'm not leaving!" She cried in despair, wailing as Eugene stepped out the door.

The men on the street all stopped and looked for the source of the wailing, and they saw Eugene Roe carrying a young blonde woman wrapped  
up in nothing but a towel. They were astonished, and hopeful.

"Oh my god that lucky Bastard." Collins yelled, as Eugene walked by.

"She's damn naked!" Private McAllister exclaimed, his eyes never leaving the woman wrapped in the towel.

"Is she hurt?" One of the privates asked.

An older officer looked down at him. "After tonight she probably will be."


	3. By Thy Will

_By the will are thou lost, by the will art thou found, by the will art thou free, captive, and bound  
_  
The woman had now buried her head in Eugene's shoulder as his strong arms continued to support her.

"They are all looking at me!" She exclaimed despairingly.

Eugene bounced her up and down, much like a baby, trying to calm her.

"Mo chagren. I've got you mademoiselle." He whispered supportively, his Cajun French slipping in.

She laughed, her blue eyes wet with tears. "Mo chagren- I'm sorry." She smiled at him sadly. "You mean Je suis désolé?"

He chuckled at her small joke. Hinting she disapproved of the Cajun offshoot of French.

"No." He answered firmly, his eyes twinkling. "I mean Mo Chagren. Means the same thing."

"It doesn't."

Eugene shook his head as he hopped aboard a transport jeep.

He handed the young woman an army blanket, and gratefully she accepted it, slinging it around her shoulders.

"Say it the right way." She asked him, pulling the blanket tight around him.

Confused, he looked up at her and away from his medical bag. "Je suis desole." He said solemnly. "Je suis desole."

She smiled sadly at him, then turned, and watched the road disappear behind them.

More transports followed Eugene's, and some had their own reluctant passengers.

The boys in the jeep behind them, hooted and hollered their approval to the young woman, but she took no notice.

She turned to Eugene, her blonde hair streaming wildly past her cornflower blue eyes. "Quel est votre nom? What is your name?"

Eugene lit a cigarette, and reclined against the wall of the jeep. "Name's Eugene, Eugene Roe."

She nodded approvingly. "Je suis Adele- Elise."

"Adele-Elise." He murmured, "I can remember that."

She smirked, and turned from him again. "I'd be afraid for your future outside this war if you couldn't."

Eugene smiled silently to himself; he couldn't even remember the last grade he'd received on a test of any kind. Except his medical test, he had  
passed with flying colors.

"I'll remember." He promised, taking a drag of the pungent smoke.

She turned to look at him, her slim figure engulfed in the large army blanket. "Eugene?" She asked.

He looked up at her pleasantly, signaling his desire to answer.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled, and took another drag of his cigarette. "To camp."

"Camp?"

He nodded. "We're staying close to a small town; waiting for the Nazi's to attack."

She shook her head. "Can I go back to France?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to talk to the Commander, he'll know more about where you should go."

She eyed him confusedly, and shook her head. "Eugene, I know where I should go." She paused, and sniffed in nostalgia. "I have to go home!"

He watched as the beautiful blonde girl, wrapped in nothing but the army blanket approached him. "Will you help me Eugene Roe? Will you help  
me get home?"

Her blue eyes begged for understanding, and her body looked frail and defenseless.

He snuffed his cigarette out on the die of the jeep, and held her gaze firmly, putting his helmet back on. "I'll help you Adele-Elise. I'll take care of you."

She said nothing more to him, but sat down on the floor of the jeep, and ignored the jeering from the car behind them.

When they arrived at headquarters, Eugene hopped off the jeep, clutching his medic bag. Adele got up quietly, gripping the blanket to her chest.

"Ici, venir." Eugene commanded, as he offered Adele his hand.

She didn't take it but jumped off the truck and came to him as he had asked.

He drew his hand away, and placed it firmly in his pocket, safe and warm.

"Si c'est-il huh?" She inquired as she looked around the camp. "This is it?"

Eugene nodded. "And this is the best part."

She looked astonished. "The best part?" She scuffed her foot against the gravelly dirt, and wiped a strand of glorious hair out of her face. "You've  
got 4 buildings, it's a bombed town."

He nodded. "It's all we've got now. We're waiting to move to out to Belgium- to Bastogne."

She nodded, almost uninterested. "How far are we from the town that will be bombed?"

"13 miles." Eugene stated automatically; he knew the distance too well.

"And how far from the front?"

"5 miles."

"Are we going to move at all?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

She scoffed. "Then what good are you?"

He sighed. "Please go and find some clothes."

"Sacl Blej!" She exclaimed. "I don't know where to find any!"

He shook his head. "Mo chagren. I'm sorry Misses. I'll show you the way."

She nodded, and he started for the Hospital.


	4. When 'No' isn't an option

_When 'no' isn't an answer  
_  
Eugene opened the doors into the dark church where the small, makeshift hospital was operated.

The air stunk of blood, plasma, cleaning chemicals, and death, but Eugene didn't notice it anymore.

At first the scent had been repulsive, then after a few days it smelled like hope and excitement, the chance to save lives.

Now it reeked of inefficiency and second degree murder.

Adele's nose crinkled up, and her eyes grew wide in the dim, murky light. "Dieu vienne en aide" She whispered desperately, crossing herself.

Eugene nodded at one of the men, who gave him a halfhearted salute, and came over to him.

"How are you doing Ben?" He asked quietly, touching the man's leg tenderly.

Ben grimaced as Eugene's fingers readjusted his bandage. "I'm doing." He replied, flashing Eugene a small smile. He winked at Eugene, still trying  
to keep the conversation upbeat. "Who's the lady?"

Eugene held out his hand for Adele. "This is Miss Adele Elise."

Adele held out her smooth hand, and Ben took it, closing his eyes. "Pleasure to meet you Mam."

Adele nodded. "Pleasure to meet you as Well Monsieur."

He didn't let go of her hand, but kept holding onto it. "I haven't held a woman's hand in over three years."

Adele averted her eyes, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for Mam."

Eugene patted Ben on the shoulder. "Someone will be back around soon to give you some morphine."

He chuckled. "I'll be here!"

Eugene took Adele by the shoulder and led her to the supply closet. "We've only got nurse blouses and skirts. Don't ask me why."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

He fished through identical white tops and skirts until he found one that would appear to fit her.

She spoke suddenly, as a man was rushed through the doors, his neck bleeding profusely.

"Is this your hospital Eugene?" She asked, taking the white outfit from him.

He shook his head violently. "God no."

"You are not proud of it?"

"I'm a battlefield medic; I treat injuries in the field. It's my job. The hospital is run by some other medics."

She eyed him before looking around the room again. "The ones who aren't brave enough to go to the battle."

He shrugged. "Usually."

She sniffed, and took the clothes from him. "I'll change now."

He nodded, "And then we'll take you to the Major, and we'll find out what you should do."

She shook her head, almost amused. "I'm going home Eugene, whether your captain says I can or not."

He watched her walk into another supply closet to change, he didn't have the heart to tell her he doubted she'd be going anywhere.

Adele opened the closet door, and emerged in her white linen dress.

"C'est Ridiculous." She cursed, as she tried to flatten the somewhat poufy skirt.

"It looks fine." Eugene soothed, "It truly does."

She stared at another injured man coming in the door. "Will you help him?" Adele asked passively, fiddling with the buttons on her blouse.

Eugene watched the soldiers carry in their wounded comrade. "Probably not." He answered softly, clutching the red cross on his arm

Her eyes went wide, and begged for explanation.

Eugene turned for the door, and motioned for Adele to come with him.

"He'll be dead in a few hours."

He saw Adele's body stiffen, but she said nothing.

They exited the hospital, and Eugene watched Adele take a last look at the solider she would never see again.

Major Hanson shook his head firmly, "No there will no troops heading back to France for at least three months."

"And not a single convoy?" Eugene persisted.

"No Roe. No one is going back to France, we will either dig in here, or move forward to Bastogne."

Eugene nodded his head, and turned to Adele. "Nous ne pouvons pas prendre votre maison à la France. Personne n'est autorisé à y retourner,  
car des ordres officiels. Nous allons rester ici, ou continuez. I can't take you back to France. I'm so sorry."

Her mouth flew open, and she stamped her foot. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Vous aviez dit Eugene! Je vais aller moi-même alors, j'aurai obtenu moi-  
même!"

The Major turned to the visibly upset girl. "I'm so sorry Madame. As soon as we can get you back to France we will."

She scoffed, and turned her boiling blue eyes on Eugene "Bâtard!" She exclaimed angrily.

Eugene took her by the shoulder and led her away from the major. "Don't call me that!" He whispered harshly. "I'm trying my hardest!"

"You are not, and you are aware that you are not!" She retorted. "If you had been trying you would have argued with him!"

Eugene shook his head in exasperation. "You never argue with your commander!"

"Oh mon, dieu!" She screamed at him. "Quelle est-il? Un dieu?"

He flung his head to the side, and coughed. "No I don't worship him, but I will obey my orders."

She stared up at him, and her words were reluctant when they came. "Thank you for your efforts."

He nodded, "Look, if I could-"

She cut him off. "Thank you."

He sighed, and she turned to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked confusedly.

She fixed him with an exasperated glare. "To France, Eugene."

He grapped her arm, and she tugged against him.

"You can't leave here for France!" He exclaimed. "How will you get there?"

"By walking."

"Stay here, or go to the next town for a few months, and then go to France."

She scoffed and jerked her arm free, then walked off in the opposite direction.

As Eugene watched her go, he pulled out a cigarette, and held the warm paper in his cold, pale hands.

His chapped lips stung when he took a draw, but his cold body begged for more warm smoke.

He took a few drags as he watched her walk past the hospital, past the armory, and past the large caldron that they boiled the soup in.

Sooner than he had imagined, she disappeared over the horizon, and he snuffed his cigarette, and walked back towards HQ.

Eugene walked back out towards an awaiting jeep, wanting to head back to the front lines.

"You goin to Easy?" He asked, his accent slurring the second word.

Private McAllister smiled at him. "Sure Eugene, I'm headed there now."

Eugene passed McAllister a cigarette, and he took it gratefully. Looking astonished he spoke. "How do you get all this shit Eugene?"

Eugene looked puzzled, as her settled back into the seat. "What'da mean?"

McAllister smirked. "Come on Roe. You've got the cigarettes, two weeks ago you had the Hershey's chocolate, and today you've got a woman."

Eugene smiled, and waved his hand at McAllister. "You'll have it all when you're good looking too."

McAllister took his hands off the wheel, and savored a breath of the warm smoke. "And maybe you'll have a gun if you could actually hold one  
without shooting yourself."

Eugene chuckled, and flourished a luger out of his coat, and held it out for McAllister.

The man slammed his fist against the wheel, and the horn went off. "Seriously?" He asked aggravated. "You've got candy, cigs, a woman and a  
luger?"

Eugene hadn't stopped staring at the pistol since he'd pulled it out for emphasis.

He wished he hadn't.

The pistol was like blood money, or death money, something you didn't want to accept, but was in your custody anyway.

He wasn't proud of the pistol, because he had paid for it in a young boy's eager blood.

Scoffing, he held it up to McAllister, who was still savoring the last of his cigarette. "Want it?" He offered, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

McAllister shook his head, "Nah, you need it more than I do, I mean, it's better protection."

He elbowed Eugene in the side as he cast out his cigarette. "I'll take the blonde off your hands though, Roe."

Again, Eugene chuckled. "She's gone." He answered quietly, as he stared off into the approaching forest.

McAllister looked surprised. "Gone. Where the hell to?"

Eugene vaguely motioned westward. "To France."

McAllister poked Eugene in the ribs. "You scare her off?" He chortled, as he swerved to avoid an approaching transport vehicle.

Eugene glared at him, and shook his head. "I didn't touch her." He protested honestly.

McAllister turned off into a side road, and pressed the gas pedal. "Then that makes you stupid."

Eugene threw up his hands, "She was taking a goddamn shower when I saw her, I mean what more could I have done than show up?"

McAllister's eyes grew wide. "She was in the shower? Are you shitting me?"

Eugene shook his head, and rolled his green eyes at the private. "Not shitting you."

"Naked?" McAllister inquired, his hands holding tightly to the steering wheel.

"Nah, she was in freaking ball gown. What the fuck do you think?"

"Just asking Eugene!" He exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, you stuck a stick up your ass! Must be real tight up in there."

Eugene put his feet up on the hood of the jeep, and pulled his helmet down over his head. "It's been a hell of a day." He whispered.

"Was she hot? Did she look alright?"

"Yeah she looked great! She looked like Aphrodite. She looked amazing. And yes, she had large boobs! What the hell do you think she looked like  
McAllister, you saw her!"

McAllister wiggled around in impersonation of Eugene. "Not Naked." He retorted before pretending to shove a corncob up his butt.

Eugene ignored the childish and dangerous actions of his driver, and tried to sleep.


	5. He who lives must prepare for changes

_Life belongs to the living, and he who lives must be prepared for changes._

The front looked exactly like it had when Eugene had left earlier for town.

The mud was still prevalent, and the trees still lined each side of the road that the Allies had taken, and were no defending from a supposed counterattack.

Private Adams nodded. "About the same as when you left doc."

Eugene scanned the grassy ground for the familiar sight of and downed bodies. "No causalities?" He asked, bracing for the news.

"No actually." Adams stated. "None from the 506nd."

Eugene shrugged. "It's not that way at the hospital."

Adams face twisted into contemplation. "What do you mean?"

"No one is doing well there."

Adams turned his attention back to the line, rubbing his hands together. "At least they're warm. Damn, for a guy whose from Mississippi, Holland damn cold."

Eugene smiled. "At least it's not as hot as the Bayous in July!"

He patted Adams on the back, and began his stealthy retreat from the bridge to see Captain Chamberlin.

He found the shack where the Captain stayed easily; you had to pass exactly 6 gunners in their ditches to get there.

He knocked on the door, and the Captain answered.

"Eugene!" He patted the younger man on the back, and invited him inside.

"Captain." Eugene greeted courteously. "How is it up here?"

The captain sat down in his seat, and scratched his chin. "It hasn't been too bad. Some firing at night, but nothing serious."

Eugene smiled. "That's just fine then isn't it?"

The captain nodded. "I'll take it over scrimmaging for these damn bridges and roads any day!" Captain Chamberlin motioned for Eugene to take a seat. "I have been wanting to talk to you though."

Eugene raised his eyebrows. "I came back at the right time then."

The Captain looked Eugene square in the eyes. "No one is making it at the hospital are they? And be honest with me Roe."

Eugene shook his head. "They aren't."

The captain nodded. "I can't have that, and neither can the Major."

"No sir."

"Eugene, you are by far one of the most talented medics in this battalion."

Eugene smiled. "Thank you."

"And I don't know if I want you on the battlefield anymore."

Eugene stopped, rapping his fingers against the table, and stopped bouncing his leg up and down.

He felt his jaw open slightly, and could feel his heart speed up substantially.

Not on the battlefield?

He didn't know anything else.

He didn't want to.

He wanted to be with the men when they got shot by a Nazi bullet, when they got shelled, or when the mortar came.

He wanted to share the pain then and there, and wanted to exert the bravery to do that.

He didn't want to be stuck behind in the hospital.

"Sir?" He gulped, as he looked intently at the officer.

"Eugene, I need you back there. Good men are dying, and you can stop that."

Eugene nodded, his eyes reluctant and somber. "Yes sir."

The captain got up out of his chair and Eugene did the same. "Don't think this company doesn't know the extent of your heroism and bravery Eugene. Everyone most certainly does. But I don't need you to be darting in and out of fire in order to get to someone. I can't have my most talented medic being shot at himself. I need someone else to slap a bandage on the wounded man, and keep him alive until he can get to you."

Eugene nodded, and said nothing.

"So that's my order Doc Roe. You're stationed at the hospital until further notice."

Eugene swallowed, and gave the man a salute. "Yes Sir." Captain Chamberlin handed Eugene a piece of chocolate. "It'll be alright son. I promise."

Eugene headed for the door, taking in the precious front, and shouldering his medical bag.

_Damn it_. Eugene thought as he hopped aboard a jeep transport. _Damn it_.

He wondered why McAllister had to be the driver again. He set his eyes, and hopped aboard the jeep, and McAllister shot him a smile. "I knew you wouldn't last long, Roe. So I figured I'd just wait for you."

Eugene scoffed, and pulled out the chocolate bar, biting off a piece.

He noticed McAllister's careful gaze, and handed him a chunk of the candy.

McAllister popped it in his mouth, gratefully muttering his thanks, as he sucked on the sweet chocolate. Eugene slowly chewed his, and wrapped  
the bar back up in the shiny foil.

He wasn't hungry at all.

He took the chocolate bar and shoved it into McAllister's jacket pocket, and the surprised private shot him a confused look.

"What the hell Eugene?" McAllister asked, as he examined his pocket for the candy. "Don't you want it?"

"Nah, take it."

McAllister glanced over his shoulder before turning back onto the main road. "What's wrong with you Doc?" He inquired almost worriedly. "Why  
don't you wanna eat it?"

Eugene shrugged his shoulders, and grimaced at the pain he felt in doing so. "Not hungry." He whispered, his eyes set straight ahead.

"C'mon Doc." McAllister protested, slipping the chocolate bar back into Eugene's hand. "Save it for later."

Eugene shook his head, and sat the candy on the seat between them. McAllister didn't want his charity, and he simply wasn't hungry.

McAllister blared the horn impatiently at a slower moving jeep, and suddenly swerved around them, flipping off the other driver. Eugene smiled in  
spite of himself.

"But what's going on Doc?" McAllister asked when he caged the bird. "You don't want that girl, you don't want the luger, and you don't want  
chocolate. You probably the most screwed up man of all of us, and you've got more than anyone."

Eugene shook his head, bit his lip before speaking. "I got reassigned." He muttered angrily. "I got assigned to the hospital."

McAllister was no longer looking at the road, but directly at Eugene.

"Quit shitting me Doc, everyone knows that we need you out there."

Eugene shook his head. "I'm not shitting you. I been moved."

McAllister grew quiet, thinking of all the times he had called for Eugene in the middle of combat.

"What will you do there?" He asked, scratching his head.

Eugene massaged his temple, and raised his hands in uncertainty. "I got no idea. Keep people alive I guess."

McAllister patted him on the shoulder. "Well, if that's where they need you…" His voice trailed off, and Eugene felt his foot let up on the gas pedal.

"Eugene, where'd you say that girl went?" McAllister asked randomly, his eyes wide, and his face staunch.

"Hell if I know." Eugene grumbled, watching McAllister curiously. "France?"

"She'd never make it." McAllister whispered, as the jeep coasted to a halt.

"Yeah probably not." Eugene agreed, as he motioned for McAllister to move over so he could drive.

"In fact she didn't make it Eugene." McAllister turned to Eugene, "She didn't make it."


	6. A prayer is a wish turned towards God

_A prayer in its simplest definition is merely a wish turned Godward_

Eugene felt his heart speed up in apprehension, and he looked McAllister dead in the eye. "What the hell do you mean Alli?"

He asked, as he watched McAllister turn away from him and point to the ground.

"She's right there."

Eugene followed the direction of McAllister's trembling finger, and saw a blonde haired body lying still in the snow.

"Holy shit Eugene." McAllister breathed.

Eugene didn't reply, but quickly grabbed his medical bag, and jumped off the truck.

He ran over to where the girl lay, almost positive it was Adele. He dove by her side, and placed his rough fingers under  
her jaw, praying for a heartbeat.

McAllister followed him, and brushed the hair out of the girls face. "It's her." McAllister uttered.

Eugene nodded, ignoring McAllister as he concentrated on finding a rhythm to meet his fingers.

Suddenly, as if it had just begun, he felt it. He felt the pounding against his finger as blood rushed to and fro.

His fingers felt life, and his mind felt hope.

He ripped through her shirt, already knowing where he would find the wound.

As he swiftly parted the fabric, he saw the injury. Between her collarbone, her arm and her breast there was a gaping hole, that blood eagerly poured out.

Eugene rapidly found clotting powder and threw it on the wound slapping a bandage over the torn flesh.

The new white fabric was already turning red, as Eugene used his mouth to tear the cap off a morphine shot, before sticking inserting it forcefully into Adele's shoulder.

McAllister watched, his hands balled into fists, and his knuckles were white.

Eugene, took a packet of plasma, and inserted an IV needle from which to administer it.

His lips moved silently, forming the first words of the rosary prayer "Hail Mary…"

He thrust the bag of plasma at McAllister, who held it nervously.

Eugene fixed him with a steady glare. "Just hold it, don't squeeze it, and don't drop it." He commanded, as he gently but quickly lifted Adele into his arms.

McAllister nodded. "I don't…"

"Just for now, I just need to get her in the back of the jeep." Eugene carefully placed Adele in the back of the jeep, and lightly took the bag of plasma from McAllister.

"Now drive." Eugene commanded, his eyes scanning the level of the plasma. "Drive fast, and don't make any quick turns."

McAllister bolted for the front of the jeep, and Eugene closed his eyes, still praying. "Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with you. Blessed are you among women, and blessed is the fruit of your womb,  
Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Hail Mary, full of grace…."

Eugene held the young woman across his lap, placed his palm on her forehead, and prayed harder.

_"Eugene!" The old woman called. "Eugene!"_

Eugene came bounding out of the woods, his toy boat in hand.

"Mamere!" He exclaimed, as he jumped into her arms.

"Eugene." She murmured lovingly. "Where have you been?"

He smiled deviously. "Bayou."

She shook her head when she saw the large cut on the boy's knee.

"Well, it's about time for your dinner, so come on inside with me."

Eugene gave his grandmother his hand, and she let him inside.

_  
The young girl bounded to her father, proudly holding out the first of the season's grapes. "Regardez papa!" She shouted  
excitedly. "They are beautiful this year."_

He smiled fondly at his youngest daughter. "Aren't they though? Ils sont magnifiques."

The late summer sun was just setting over the French farm, and the small girl was dirty from a whole day in the vineyard.

"Aren't you ready to go inside yet?" He asked, playfully tousling her golden hair.

"Non non!" She cried, the orange glow of the sunlight illuminating her golden hair and lighting it ablaze. "I want to stay out!"

He smiled at her, and picked her up, tickling her delicate bare feet. "Mais hélas, mon princess tous les jours doit venir à une fin. All days must end sometime, my princess."

Her blue eyes grew wide with sadness, and her pink lips puckered in defiance.

"Papa!" She begged.

He shook his head, "Come my darling. Inside, it's time for bed."

_  
Eugene's grandmother led him to the bathroom and set him on the edge of the tub. "We need to clean that cut." She said scolding, as she brought out the alcohol._

"No!" The small brunette boy screamed, holding his knee. "Don't touch it!"

His grandmother uncapped the bottle and the stringent smell of the burning liquid swept through the air.

Eugene didn't leave the tub, but kicked and screamed when his grandmother approached with a cotton ball.

"You always make the misere Eugene. So you usually pay the price."

The little boy bit his teeth, as his grandmother touched the alcohol laden cotton ball to the bleeding cut. Eugene's grandmother touched her palm to his forehead, and her lips moved silently.

Eugene looked up at her, and he noticed that he didn't feel the horrible burn of the disinfectant.

"What are you doing Mamere?" He asked, his eyes lit up in wonder.

She smiled, not letting her palm leave his forehead. "Nothing honeyclile."

Eugene opened his eyes, and dared to look down at Adele.

To his surprise, he found that she was looking up at him.

"Eugene." She whispered faintly, as her eyes she opened and closed very slowly.

"Adele." He answered, letting his eyes drift from the plasma and to her face.

Her eyes were glazed over, indicating she was in shock.

However she looked clearly, undeniably at him. "He shot me Eugene. I couldn't run fast enough."

Eugene tore his eyes off the plasma again, making note of her words. "It's going to be alright Adele."

She didn't nod, or acknowledge him. "He shot me." She repeated dumbly.

"I know I know." Eugene calmed, running his worn hands through her bloodied, golden hair. "It's ok."

She tried to squirm, but Eugene held her still. "Shush. Quiet Adele! Stay still."

Her eyes dilated, and Eugene glanced at her plasma. "Adele, stay with me." He urged, squeezing her hand. "Gar ici!"

Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked up at him tired disdain. "Don't say 'gar ici'"

He glanced over at her plasma, and noticed it was running low. "Come on Adele, stay here."

She tried to shake her head but again he held her stationary.

"Say it properly Eugene. Say it the way it was meant to be said. Say 'comprenez, regardez.'"

He shook his head, exasperatedly, in disbelief that she would still try to correct his vocabulary in such a situation. "I'll say anything if you stay with me Adele. Comprenez regardez. Look here."

Adele's eyes slowly started moving back, and Eugene yelled to McAllister. "How long?"

McAllister turned from the road, "Give me five more minutes Eugene."

Eugene nodded. "Look at me Adele." He commanded firmly, as he squeezed the last of the plasma into her in an attempt to keep her awake. "Look at me."

Adele's eyes rolled further back into her head, and Eugene commenced praying.

Suddenly, the jeep rolled to a stop, and McAllister ran around to the back.

"Tell me what to do Doc, and I've got ya."

Eugene nodded, and slipped the IV needle out of Adele's arm. "Get back to the line Alli."

McAllister watched as Eugene gently hoisted Adele in his arms. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now get the hell out of here."

McAllister jumped back into the jeep, and sped off.

Eugene burst through the doors of the hospital, interrupting the quiet sanctuary.

"I need a bed, and I need plasma, I need sulfa, I need bandages, and I need it now!" He screamed to the attending medics, as he carried Adele over to an empty bed.

A nurse arrived at his side, and he quickly took the plasma from her, and inserted his IV line again.

"Sulfa?" He asked impatiently as he ripped the bandage off Adele's chest.

She nodded and handed him the antibiotic, which he dumped into the open wound.

The stinging of the Sulfa was enough to awaken Adele. She screamed and shook her head violently, trying to escape the pain.

"Look here Adele, look here." Eugene ordered, fixing his gaze on the girl.

The nurse tried to hold her writhing body, as the sulfa settled in, but Adele screamed. "Stop it! Aidez-moi! Veuillez faire arrêter!"

The nurse looked uncertainly at Eugene, "Should we flush it? I can get the water…"

Eugene shook his head, as he pushed down on Adele's shoulders. "Adele stop moving." He commanded.

Adele's face was covered in her own blood and tears, and she looked up at Eugene pleadingly. "Stop Eugene!" She screamed, her body trying to thrash despite the force of his grasp.

"Can't Adele. This is good for you! As much as you don't believe it now, it really will be."

She shrieked in pain as Eugene dumped more of the drug onto the wound, and she looked up at him in angry agony.

"Are you enjoying this?" She hissed, as he continued to hold her still.

His eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped open. "Am I enjoying this?" He stopped himself from wrenching down on her shoulders. "How could I be enjoying this?"

"You won't stop!" She cried, her tears pouring from her eyes. "Please stop."

"I would if I could Adele!"

"You can!" She screamed, her eyes shutting tightly, as if she squeeze out the pain with the tears.

Eugene said nothing but continued to hold her, however he lightened his grip, and didn't look at her.

Finally, when he had seen that the entire drug had dissipated into her flesh, he let go.

He saw her body instantly relax, and melt into the bed.

She sighed, and breathing heavily, looked up at Eugene. Eugene bit his lip, and walked away.

The air outside the hospital was freezing, and Eugene suddenly had the urge to go back inside.

But he didn't.

He couldn't take it in there.

Inside those doors were the people he had saved in the field, and now he saw them lay dying again.

Inside those doors were medics who acted more as butchers than caregivers.

Inside those doors there was judgment, and there was no camaraderie.

Inside those doors lay the first person who thought he was trying to harm.

He had never once wished harm on anyone.

It went against his family.

It went against his grandmother.

And it went against himself as well.

He didn't want to stay at this Aid Station.

He didn't want to be here.

He wanted to be with his friends, his comrades, and his brothers.

Here, he was utterly alone.

In this place, the men had worn out of passion, and the women were finally disgusted at the sight of blood.

In this place, the drug of submitting was a better pain-killer, than the hard fight of healing. The toxin of acceptance was better at numbing, then the hope of overcoming.

And this was supposed to be Eugene's new passion.

This bombed building with twenty beds, all filled with men who would rather die than fight, and medics who would rather help them go comfortably, than save their lives.

Eugene's frosty fingers pulled out a cigarette from his medical bag, and he lit it quickly and lifted it to his lips.

He leaned up against the old brick building, and drew his jacket closer to him.

The smoke flew into the sky in small wispy formations, and Eugene imagined it as the incense that flew to the roof of the church during mass.

He smiled, even coming from a devout family, he had always thought the stuff reeked.

The door cracked open and a young nurse came out, and walked towards him.

Eugene took off his hat, and snuffed his cigarette, as one should always do in the presence of a woman.

"Doctor Roe?" She asked apprehensively.

Eugene smiled at her and nodded. "Ma'am?"

"The blonde girl is asking for you."

Eugene shook his head. "Wonder. I think she thought I was going to kill her."

The dark eyed, dark haired nurse smiled, and scratched the back of her head. "You couldn't kill if you wanted."

Eugene's mind stopped once again.  
_The luger shook in his hands._

His frigid breath had come in short bursts.

Eugene had aimed so carefully.

The blood poured from the boy's head and he died in a pool of it.

The blanket had covered him.

And the Pistol was still on Eugene's belt.

Eugene smiled forcedly, and offered the girl a cigarette.

The nurse shook her head politely, and played with her braided hair.

"Where you from?" Eugene asked, as he stuffed the rejected cigarette back into its box.

She smiled, her almond eyes happy. "New York." She answered, smoothing her skirt. "You?"

Eugene grinned. "Can't you tell?" He asked, winking.

She laughed, and shrugged. "I'm guessing by the accent it's somewhere south of the Mason-Dixon line?"

Eugene laughed. "You'd be right Ma'am."

"Name?" She asked cordially.

"Eugene Roe." He replied, "Yours?"

"Bobby-Ann."

He smiled again. "Bobby Ann. I like it."

She flicked her head to one side and raised her eyebrows. "It's a name to be stuck with for sure."

Eugene smiled, "Never get called Bob do ya?"

She shook her head. "Thankfully not. Oh and Doctor Roe?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"The blonde woman is asking for you."

Eugene gave her thumbs up sign. "Right. Thanks." He stumbled sheepishly.

He held the door open for the pretty brown haired nurse, and walked into the hospital behind her.


	7. From caring comes courage

_From caring comes courage._

When he came to Adele's bed, she had already gone to sleep.

He couldn't blame her, she had been through a hell of a lot in the past few hours.

He didn't bother waking her, but checked her plasma supply, and her pulse.

She seemed fine, and he began to walk away.

But a small noise from her bed had him turning back.

"Eugene?" She rasped, as she tried to sit up.

He came towards her, and told her not to sit up.

"Eugene what happened?" She asked, holding her head.

Eugene looked at her intently, and picked his words carefully. "You've had an accident, but you're ok now."

Her face twisted in puzzlement, "What happened Eugene?"

He watched her intently, as he blue eyes flicked back and forth. He didn't recall seeing any signs of head trauma.  
"You tell me Adele." He quickly asked. "What happened?"

She looked up at the church ceiling, and then closed her eyes, as if she was resigning something. "I really don't know Eugene. J'ai aucune idée... Mais je sais que mon chef blesse."

He smiled at her despite the situation, and his anger towards her. "Your head hurts?"

She nodded earnestly. "Oui, Oui."

He nodded, and put his hand on her right shoulder. "Let's sit up alright?"

"Alright." She answered, as he put a hand on her back to lift her up.

He stared at the back of Adele's head, and searched through endless layers of blonde hair, for anything that could be causing the head pain. "It could just be from falling down." He noted, still parting strands of golden locks.

She shook her head. "It burns."

Eugene shot up and looked her in the eyes. "It burns?" He repeated questioningly.

"Oui!"

"Can't burn." He muttered to himself. "There's nothing that is burned."

He took his thumb and his index finger and picked up one last piece of hair, and he saw it.

A large slashing gash ran from her ear to the back of her skull, and Eugene stared suspiciously at it. She hadn't fallen on  
anything that could have punctured skin, or slashed it to this degree.

So why was it there?

Adele sighed, "I'm tired Eugene."

He nodded, and laid her back down. "Sure sure."

She settled back into the bed, and Eugene sat down on a bench and thought about the cut in the back of her head.

She hadn't had the cut when he had found her lying in the snow.

She hadn't had the cut when he had brought her in the hospital.  
_  
But she had the cut now_.

Eugene's mind clicked and whirred as it struggled to comprehend the severity of what he was dealing with.

3 hours ago she hadn't had a large red slash in the back of her head.

He had stepped out the building for fifteen minutes, and found his patient with an unexplained gaping wound.

Eugene's eyes darted anxiously back towards Adele, who had now fallen into an almost coma like sleep.

He moved protectively towards Adele, and bracing, allowed the thought to enter his mind.

"Murder! He breathed. His hands were white from clutching the bed railing.

Someone tried to kill her.

Eugene put a hand on his luger, and feeling overwhelmed, swept his gaze over the hospital.

Eugene spent the whole day on the bench beside Adele's bed, and she didn't wake up once.

He constantly busied himself checking plasma, checking heart rate and checking the gunshot wound.

He hadn't eaten all day, and he wasn't planning on it.

No one, soldier, citizen, or captive would be murdered in a hospital that was supposed to be under his jurisdiction.

He had noticed a few more wounded men come in, and had gone to assess the situation but found there was nothing he could do better than any other nurse or medic.

So he returned to Adele's bedside, and kept watch. He saw Bobby Ann a few times, walking back and forth with bandages and rags, and he had smiled at her.

He couldn't help but notice the pronounced swing of her hips, and the bulge of her butt in the white skirt.

He shook his head, and tried to rid himself of the thoughts.

He had once had a girl at home, Janet; in fact, he still liked to believe he did have a girl at home.

Last year, she had written him the dreaded "dear John" letter, and told him the separation was far too much.

He had burned the letter three nights after he had gotten it, as her words seemed too harsh in print.

Janet had honey colored hair, and deep green eyes.

She was tall and tan, and she had been homecoming queen the year before Eugene had left for the War.

Eugene counted the months in his head; he had been with Janet since he was 16.

He was 22 now.

Everyone had said they were going to get married, and actually, he had thought they would have been married by now.

They would have had kids by now; he corrected himself, remembering how Janet always said she wanted children early.

They had been fine, and they had been happy until this damn war.

She had promised him she'd wait, but last year, she'd broken her promise.

Eugene had the desperate urge to smoke, but ignored it, knowing he shouldn't smoke inside the hospital.

Adele lay silent and still, and Eugene stared drowsily as the covers, watching them rise and fall with her breathing.

Bobby Ann walked by him again, and she smiled.

Eugene smiled back, and she stopped.

"You should get some sleep." She stated.

He didn't look at her, "I'm fine."

"Eugene, I think she'll be alright."

Eugene didn't want to explain to her, in fact, he didn't think that he should tell anyone, but Captain Chamberlin.

"Why don't you get some sleep Bobby?" He asked nicely.

She wiped a strand of hair out of her face. "I sleep during the day."

"Oh."

She looked at him disapprovingly. "Really, you should get some rest."

Eugene felt how tired he was, his vision was blurring, and his head pounded.

"Where?" He asked tiredly.

She gestured over to a set of stairs. "Right up there."

He nodded, and took one more look at Adele.

Bobby Ann waited patiently, while he again fiddled with the plasma, and looked at the wound.

When he was determined she would be ok, and also convinced that a murder attempt in the hospital would awaken other medics sleeping downstairs, he allowed Bobby Ann to lead him up the stairway.


	8. A man has only only one escape

_A man has only one escape from his old self: to see a different self in the mirror of some woman's eyes_

She pointed to a small room, with a small metal bed frame, and what appeared to be a squeaky mattress.

She led him inside, and turned on the light. "Here you go. I'll keep an eye on Adele."

He glanced at Bobby Ann, and he saw her peering at him though her waterfall of dark curls. "Why don't you sit a moment?" He offered, gesturing to the ratty couch that sat in one dark corner.

She shook her head, pink pouring into her cheeks. "I really should get back downstairs."

Eugene found himself walking in front of her, and blocking her way and Bobby Ann looked up at him obviously amused.

"Eugene, please." She asked, attempting to go around him.

"Bobby Ann." He whispered, the name sounding better with each moment. "Please sit and stay."

She gazed up at him with her big brown eyes, and her eyebrows hunkered down further into her face. "Why?"

He sighed and moved out of her way. "Nothing. It's fine, go ahead and go."

She grabbed his arm. "Why?"

Eugene sat down on the couch, feeling defeated in his inability to express. "Have you ever just wanted to talk?" He asked sincerely, his intense green eyes fixed upon Bobby Ann's pretty face. "Have you ever just wanted to talk, just so you don't hear silence anymore? Or make conversation with someone so you won't make it with yourself?"

Bobby Ann sat down beside him, and smoothed her skirt. "Yes, I've felt like that." She admitted, as she looked up at him. "I'm guessing you want to talk then?"

He nodded, almost embarrassed. "Yeah, I wanna talk."

Her chocolate eyes and pink lips smiled at him and urged him to speak. "So talk!" She suggested.

He sighed and settled back further into the sofa. "Where you from again?"

She grinned proudly. "New York, it's the most beautiful city in the World."

He chuckled. "Never been…"

She stared at him, astonished. "Never been to New York?"

He shook his head.

She shook her head in amazement. "Everyone should go to New York once in their lives."

He snorted. "If we have a life outside this war."

She shot him a disgusted look, probably for interrupting her happy thoughts, and bringer her back to the grim reality of war. "You had to say that didn't you?" She asked unhappily.

He coughed, and then cast his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and flipped a brown curl out of her face. "It's prevalent I guess. Sometimes I think we'll never forget, even when we leave."

He shook his head. "You'll forget it."

She looked at him caustically. "I won't forget some of the things I've seen."

He nodded, deciding to change his opinion to go along with her emotions. "Maybe you won't forget it."

She groaned. "But I'd like to!"

He chuckled and pulled a piece of chocolate out of his pocket. "Wouldn't we all?"

She took the piece her offered her, popped it in her mouth, and closed her eyes.

He eyed her curiously. "You really like that don't you?" He asked, although it was more a statement than a question.

She nodded vigorously. "Tastes like home." She answered simply. "My dad owned a candy shop."

He smiled and passed her the rest of the bar, and she took it gratefully.

"Anything remind you of home?" She asked as she slowly nibbled away at the chocolate.

He scratched his head and came up with his answer. "Actually yeah, there is something."

Bobby Ann took another careful bite of candy. "And that is?" She probed impatiently.

He smiled. "It reminds me of home when Adele speaks French. When she says anything in French, I can understand and speak back."

Bobby Ann nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. Language is a type of bond between families, friends, you know…"

Eugene nodded. "You in college?"

She shook her head, "I was accepted into New York University, and stayed for half my freshman year. Then Hitler started  
trying to take over Europe and I'm here now."

Eugene smiled at the humor, and studied her face.

She had large brown eyes, and round pink cheeks.

She had a pearly smile that was warm and inviting, and flowing brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders.

Now that he thought about it, she would look young to him at home.

But here, war made everyone look older.

"How old are you?" He asked, predicting the answer in his mind.

"18." She answered.

"God." He breathed, shaking his head. "You're too young to die."

Bobby Ann snapped around to face him, surprised. He thought she would deliver a heated retort of some sort, but her expression only melted into a resigned smile.

She nodded once to acknowledge his words and murmured in reply –"So are you."

It was a burden that they all shared, and a burden they always would.

Wordlessly, he touched her hand in gentle reassurance.

It was merely instinct.

Their hands were the same.

Both hands were stained with the memories of the courageous and the valiant, the fallen, and the helpless children.

She nodded, and didn't say anything else, but fiddled with her skirt.

"You got a boy here?" Eugene asked. "Or is he back home?"

She smiled, her lips contouring with sad nostalgia. "He's left me." She stated sadly. "He told me last year. That if I left for the war, he wouldn't wait. And I left for the war."

Eugene shook his head. "What kinda guy is that anyway?"

She smirked. "A good looking one."

He laughed, and set his gaze upon her again, and noticed her cheeks fill back up with pink.

"What about you?" She asked defensively turning slightly from him. "Where's your girl?"

He raised his eyebrows and pulled out a picture from his pocket and passed it to Bobby Ann. "She's done with me." He responded, as he watched her look at the picture.

Bobby Ann chuckled and handed the picture back to Eugene. "She's taller than you." She noted, her eyes laughing.

He stuffed the picture back into his pocket, and shook his head. "Only by an inch."

Bobby Ann giggled, and motioned to the floor. "You're not in much luck if she's wearing heels then are you?"

Eugene grinned as he remembered their senior prom, and how she had towered above him, to his humiliation. "I'm most certainty not."

He leaned back further into the sofa, and put his arm slyly around Bobby Ann.

However she noticed, and moved to the other side of the sofa. "Eugene, I should be going." She stammered awkwardly. "I need to make sure Adele is ok."

Eugene's mind froze at the thought of her, but he shook his mind free again.

"She's fine." He whispered, drawing closer to Bobby Ann.

"Stop Eugene." Bobby Ann commanded fiercely. "You have to stop. We promised we'd only talk."

He looked her pleadingly in the eye. "Just for tonight Bobby Ann? Just like talking? Have you ever wanted someone so you won't think or want someone else?"

She blinked back tears. "No Eugene. It's only an escape."

"Everyone needs one."

She looked away from him. "No matter how true that is, we can't."

"Why?" He asked, "Why?"

She looked at him. "Because this isn't what we need, and we both know that."

Eugene ignored every rational, logical, and moral thought in his mind as his body begged for satisfaction.

She turned back to him. "You wouldn't tell would you?" She questioned urgently. "You wouldn't tell a soul?"

His breathing quickened as he promised he would never tell.

"Eugene." Bobby Ann breathed as she drew closer to him.

"Bobby." He whispered back, letting his pale lips meet hers.

She tugged his hair lightly and pulled him up to her face, kissing him as his moan was stifled in her mouth and she felt his body quaking.

Unable to wait any longer, she folded her legs around him and looked him in the eyes.

He let his hands slip off her dress, and she let her own slip off his pants.

She moaned loudly as he pushed her to the bed, having forgotten how amazing it would feel to have him in her.

She straddled him and carefully lowered herself onto him.

She leaned all the way down and kissed him, not stopping her movement. E

Eugene began to moan and she quickened her pace.

His hands explored her breasts roughly as pleasure flowed throughout his body.

Quickly, he flipped thier entangled bpdies over, so that he was on her.

He kissed her neck passionately, and her eyebrows furrowed in desire as she screamed his name.

Finally, she rolled to the side so that she was lying next to him. She leaned in for a kiss and he kissed her back tenderly, almost recited.

In that moment, in his arms, she felt safe, and calm, and as he held her, in his arms, he felt complete.

He knew the sensation was fleeting and momentary, but in this moment, what mattered was now, because that's all anyone really ever had.


	9. A man never knows how to say goodbye

_A man never knows how to say goodbye; a woman never knows when to say it_

The sunlight poured in through the window, casting an annoying strip of light across Eugene's face.

He stirred and tried to turn over, but hit something in the process.

Confused, he propped himself up and saw a curly brown headed girl lying naked beside him.

He groaned and looked at himself; he too was naked.

The sun glinted off her smooth skin, and it sparkled.

He lay there mesmerized, and watched the sparkling light dance atop her body.

She stirred, and suddenly shot up in bed. "Eugene?" She asked her eyes wide with shock.

He nodded, and gave her a fake salute. "Bobby Ann."

She rubbed her eyes, and flipped frizzy chocolate hair out of her face.

"Did we really?" She dared to ask, staring down at her naked body, and trying not to stare at his.

Eugene nodded, and looked at her. "You ok?"

She didn't say anything but stared up at the ceiling, before casting her dark gaze upon him. "Yeah, I'm ok."

He smiled and pushed himself up, deciding to get out of bed, however, Bobby Ann called him back. "Eugene!"

He was just putting his pants on when he turned back to her. "Hm?"

"Don't go." She whispered. "Just stay, now that we've got all the hot, dirty mess out of the way I can look at you as a friend."

He pulled up his pants, and zipped them, but lay back down on the bed beside naked Bobby Ann. "Yeah? Can you really?" He asked, flashing her a grin.

She nodded. "Yeah. Now I want to talk."

He smiled, and threw his arms behind his head. "We talked last night."

She shot him a glare. "Any man would say that the morning after. And I didn't talk, you did."

Eugene winced in embarrassment. "I guess I did."

Bobby Ann giggled. "You just sat on that couch and blubbered your heart out."

Eugene rolled over to look her in the eye. "And you just sat on that couch and pigged out! On my chocolate!"

Bobby Ann buried her face in her pillow. "Oh don't say that!"

He laughed, and pulled her out of her fluffy hiding place. "I didn't mean it. And the candy was a gift anyway."

She smiled and took her covers and pulled the bedding around her. "I feel stupid sitting here naked when you've got your pants on."

He chuckled, and handed her the skirt and blouse from last night.

She rolled her eyes, and took them, slipping them on, and then kicking the covers off.

Silence soon descended over them, and Eugene felt restless.

Bobby Ann's bubbly voice penetrated the silence, with a piercing question. "Was it any good?" She asked wistfully, her  
eyes shooting up to his stoic face. "Was it good?"

Eugene smiled down at her. "Of course it was. It was lovely."

Bobby Ann stared him hard in the eye, pressing for an honest answer. "I don't remember it." She stated honestly. "So I want you to tell me that it was good, and perfect, and wonderful."

Eugene leaned over and stared her in the eye. "I don't remember it either."

"Then I guess it wasn't any good was it?" She sniffed in sad resignation. "If it had been good, you would have remembered."

He shook his head, and his voice drawled sweetly through his next sentence. "I don't remember it, but knowing you, I know it had to be good."

She smiled, her pearly teeth glinting in the morning light. "You're flattering me."

He shrugged, "It's what you been asking for…"

She nodded, and turned to him. "Thank you. I'm sure it was good."

He grinned and ran a calloused hand through his black hair. "I'm sure it was too."

Bobby Ann closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself with Eugene.

She imagined herself holding on tightly to him as she was overtaken with pleasure.

She imagined herself, her brown hair streaming wildly past her face, kissing him passionately.

And yet she couldn't believe it had happened.

This morning, she didn't believe it happened.

"Eugene?" She asked tentatively, as she continued to stare solemnly into the ceiling.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Why is everything so different in the morning?"

He sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know Bobby Ann. Probably because we wake up all fresh and new. We're not tired or lonely anymore, cause the day hasn't gotten too bad yet. We're on a clean slate, and nothing's happened yet. You think that's why?"

She nodded contemplatively. "Could be. Maybe everyone's just quiet in the morning, cause they don't have anything to say yet."

Eugene shrugged his approval. "Could be."

Bobby Ann brushed chocolate hair out of her eyes and tried to wipe red lipstick marks off of Eugene's pale face. "I'm glad I met you Eugene Roe. I'm glad I've gotten to know you." She admitted sweetly, her eyes fixing on his.

"I'm glad I met you too Bobby Ann."

She smiled, "You know, I think for once in my life, because of this damn war, I've made real friends?"

Eugene laughed, and threw off the covers. "I've made real friends, but I don't have too many of them left."

Bobby Ann's eye widened and she looked over in horror at Eugene who was grinning up at the ceiling in memory of friends long gone.

"That's despicable." She proclaimed, slipping on her shoes.

Eugene buttoned up his jacket and threw on his helmet. "And it's true."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know it is."

The two walked downstairs into the somewhat deserted hospital, and Eugene began to step outside for a morning smoke.

"Go to college ok!" He told Bobby Ann. "Go back to school."

She grinned at him. "You act like you'll never see me again."

Eugene shrugged good-naturedly. "I might not!"

She giggled, "I'll go back to school."

He looked her in the eye, "You promise?"

She nodded impatiently. "Promise."

"And call me up if you know-"

She raised an eyebrow confusedly, "Hm?"

"Let me know if I screwed up last night."

Her face didn't show recognition, untill Eugene raised his eyebrows and signaled down to her belly.

Her face lit up with understanding, and she nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He took her shoulder, "Seriously, let me know. We'll get married or something."

Bobby Ann rolled her eyes, and stepped outside with him walking over to the jeep transport.

Eugene handed her a cigarette and patted her gently on the back. "You be careful Bobby Ann." He warned, as a private helped her step up onto the jeep and she turned to face Eugene.

"I'll be ok, and I'll see you when this damn war is over, and everyone gets shipped back to New York."

He smiled, imagining fluorescent, bright, lights glinting off Bobby's sugary, pearly smile.

He could see he large brown eyes cast upward in amazement at the large skyscrapers, and he could see her petite figure covered by a slinky red dress that hugged her every curve.

He grinned up at her, "You'll show me the way around town then?"

She flashed him an exuberant grin, "It'll be one hell of a night."

Eugene nodded, giving her a somewhat suppressed smile, and a little salute.

Bobby Ann stood cockily on the seat of the jeep, her small heels digging into the leather seat.

She blew a flamboyant kiss, and Eugene chuckled and waved until Bobby Ann's jeep disappeared down the hill.

Eugene walked back into the hospital and headed straight for Adele's bed. Noticing him, she set down her French magazine, and stared straight at him with stormy blue eyes.

"Good Morning Eugene." She greeted cordially, as she set the magazine on the opposite side of the bed.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." Eugene replied as he carefully took the bandage off her chest. "How are you this morning?"

Adele rolled her eyes and glared at him, shaking her head. "I'm fine." She assured him. "It's you and your nurses that seem to think otherwise."

Eugene looked down at the gaping wound and parted flesh where small white abscesses had begun to form.

"I'm siding with the nurses this morning." He stated ruefully, as he grabbed a bottle from the shelf.

She scoffed. "Vous les américains sont bébés. Durcir."

He laughed, and took the bottle and dumped it on the wound.

"Americans are babies? Toughen Up?" He watched as the liquid receded deep into the wound, and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see how tough you'd be if you were kept off the penicillin for a day."

She hung her head. "I'm an idiot." She breathed.

"Nah, come on Adele."

She smiled up at him, her eyes almost happy. "I am an idiot. And you know it! Why did I think I could walk to France?"

Eugene chortled, remembering how defiantly she had told him that she would be walking back to her homeland. "I don't  
know. I think you were a little shocked."

She shook her head and ran her slender fingers through her blonde hair. "Shocked was when you pulled back the shower curtain."

Eugene gaped at her. "I was sure you knew I was there!"

Once again she shook her head, exhaling a laugh. "I didn't know you were there."

He cast his eyes downward in remembrance. "Yeah, and I didn't know if I was going to find a hot blonde or an old smelly man behind that curtain."

She threw her head back and laughed. "You got lucky then didn't you?"

He nodded appreciatively. "Thank God."

She looked up at the ceiling, her attitude suddenly solemn again. "I really was an idiot."

He glanced at her confusedly. "Explain?"

"It's my fault I got shot." She stated vaguely, her hands running through the ends of her hair. "I couldn't run fast enough, I heard the shot and knew it was for me. There wasn't anyone else around you know?"

Eugene sat down on the empty part of the bed. "I don't know anything about it Adele. I just found you lying in the snow. Actually it was McAllister, so you can thank him when I pour more sulfa in that bitch."

Adele grimaced at the thought of the stinging white powder that took hours to dissolve. "Thanks McAllister."

Eugene sighed, and patted her leg. "Keep going. Tell me what happened…"

Adele looked up towards the ceiling again, and her blue eyes went out of focus and glazed over. "That night, I was on the bar. I was just serving drinks, and that was it. I was tired from the last night, and in a really horrible mood. This solider came up to me and told me to come upstairs."

Adele scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "I told him to, how would you say it, get lost! He told me I shouldn't tell him that. I told him that you don't tell the girl serving drinks what and what not to do. He smacked me across the face, and told me I should watch myself. I didn't listen to him, and slipped some lupine in his drink."

Adele smiled proudly and wickedly. "Needless to say it didn't take him long to get the hell out of that joint." She looked

Eugene in the eyes regretfully. "It wasn't until after he had gone that I realized he was in an American uniform."

Eugene blinked, and scratched his head, his calm actions not representing his mental state.

There was a double agent somewhere in the 506th

Someone had alliances elsewhere.

Adele touched her shoulder gently before continuing. "When I walked away, thinking I'd go home, I approached some  
man who was just sitting in the snow, under a pine tree. I knew from the moment I got near him it was that man. I knew it was the one I'd laid out at the bar. I turned and ran, and then he saw me. He yelled to me in German, but I didn't bother to listen. All I heard was the crack bullet leaving his gun. I knew he was aiming for me too. That's all I know Eugene."

Eugene nodded hesitantly, wondering whether to tell her of her head injury. "We'll locate him, and he'll be court marshaled, and probably executed."

Adele shook her head, "I don't think you'll see him again."

Eugene looked up at her, finding himself puzzled as usual. "Why?"

Adele's blue eyes caught his. "He was brought in yesterday with severe head wounds. Medic Spinner said it looked like suicide."

Eugene sighed angrily, and pounded his fist against the bed railing. "Bastard." He breathed hatefully, getting to his feet.

Adele's face was literally emotionless. "His funeral is today at 5:00, if you'd like to go." She stated, "He was one of your comrades."

Eugene shook his head. "He hurt you."

"I hurt him first."

Eugene scoffed bitterly, "Only his pride."

Adele said nothing, as he gently felt under her jaw.

Eugene withdrew his fingers and his voice resumed- it seemed the two didn't work together. "I'm sorry all this happened to you."

Adele snorted, flipping blonde hair out of her pale face, and picking up her magazine. "Don't be."

He took her shoulder and gently pulled her upright. "Let me see your head." He asked, his southern accent making the words seem lazy and friendly.

"My head?" She asked, as she felt his fingers moving along her scalp."

"Oui." He replied, wondering whether he should tell her the truth. "You fell and hit your head." He lifted the ends of her golden hair to his nose and smelled the rosy, shampooed smell.

"Oh." Adele sighed indifferently, as Eugene looked over the gash on the back of her skull.

"You'll be alright." He assured her as he let her hair back down to drape over her shoulders. Adele fell back on the pillows  
and her shoulders sagged dejectedly. "But when?"

He smiled down on her, and handed her a glass of water and penicillin pill.

"Soon enough." He drawled in a promising way. He tucked her bare feet under the warm covers, "Just be patient."

She moaned and threw her head angrily back into the pillow. "I feel useless."

Eugene put a new bag of plasma on the race, and eyed her suspiciously. "Would you rather be 'working'?"

She shot him a contemptuous look, and looked him defiantly in the eye. "I think the question is: would _you_ rather I be working?"

He chuckled into his arm, trying to produce a cough. "I'd prefer you not tempt me Adele."

She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly, and motioned to her shoulder and her bedridden state. "As if I could."

He grinned as he placed his fingers under her jaw and felt around different spots of her neck. "You could."

She pushed him away, and picked up her magazine again. "Go away, go help people, go do something, go walk." He arched a dark eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

She met his gaze with her cold, distanced stare. "Go save lives that actually need saving instead of babying me."

Eugene dared to laugh, he wasn't sure how much humor was meant by her last sentence. "We'll see how long you'd last without me."

"Not as long as I would with the penicillin." She retorted.

He waved his hand dismissingly at her, "I'll be back around suppertime."

She nodded curtly, licked her finger and turned the page of the magazine, as she watched Eugene jog out of the room.

Once he was ought of sight, Adele threw down the edition, and threw her head back into the pillow.


	10. Let this just be a nightmare

_Dear God, let this be just a bad nightmare_

_  
"Adele." He crooned as his fingers caressed her smooth face._  
Adele's eyes flew open rapidly, and she could hear her own hurried breathing.

"John-Paul." She whispered back as she felt her dress straps sliding off her shoulders.

"I'm talking to your father tonight, I can't wait for you anymore."

Adele shrugged off his embrace, "No, John-Paul, we aren't getting married. You're going to fight on the front. You won't speak of  
it to Papa."

"Just because I'm going doesn't mean you can't pledge yourself to me."

Adele said nothing, but tried to kiss him deeply to evade the statement.

John-Paul drew away from her, "Adele I need to know you'll be here for me."

Adele snapped back around and cut her stormy blue eyes to him. "Pauli, I need to know if you'll be here for me!"

He sighed exasperatedly, "You know I'll come home."

Adele closed her eyes and sighed. "We can't be together right now Pauli. We cannot, it's impossible and impractical."

"That's what love is- impossible, impractical."

"Then love is stupid, and I cannot love you right now."

"You promised me…"

"Things happen. Things get interrupted. Things get postponed."

John-Paul shot her an icy glare. "And what exactly happened Adele?"

She returned his chilling stare. "This war John-Paul. This stupid war, that you demand you must fight in."

"For France?" He asked in surprise. "I must fight for France! I must fight so that our liberty is not taken. Adele, I am fighting for you."

She sized up his earnestly looking him up and down. "If you wanted to fight for me, you wouldn't fight at all. You'd help me pay off the farm's rent instead of run off to shoot Germans.

He glowered at her. "Adele, after much longer you won't have a farm."

She shot him unnerving glance, and flashed her blue eyes up to meet his. "After much longer I won't have you."

He scoffed and turned to go back into the house. "So what is your verdict?"

She sighed and looked at him firmly. "Not now John-Paul… Not now…"

He examined her resigned face intently, but found no hint of doubt etched across her stoic features.

"I love you Adele." He whispered as he turned once again to leave.

"I love you John-Paul."

"Not enough…" He muttered curtly.

She shook her head, and ran her hands through her golden hair, but before she could speak he cut her off.

"This is the last time you will ever see me." He promised forlornly, as he stepped into the house.

When Adele had the courage to follow him, he was gone.

She could feel the sweat on her forehead, and she could feel her pulse pounding in her temples.

"Dieu damn cauchemar." She whispered, bringing her hand to press against her throbbing head.

A nurse walked by and stopped to look at Adele. "Are you alright?" She asked in her crisp British accent.

Adele nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

The woman walked on, and Adele watched her go.

"God help me." Adele whispered to herself.

Adele covered her face with the pillow and tried to sleep.


	11. Flirting is the gentle art

_Flirting is the gentle art of making a man feel pleased with himself_

She could feel the hot pillow being lifted from her face and the cool air rushing in to greet her.

She could see the light stinging her eyes, and trying to creep in from under her eyelids.

Jadedly, she opened her eyes, and to no surprise, found Eugene Roe standing beside her.

"Hey…" Eugene greeted lazily, flashing her an easy grin.

"Hello." She returned calmly, sitting up.

"I've got you some dinner." He offered, showing her the plate piled with meat and vegetables.

She eyed him knowingly. "I don't want it Eugene Roe." She rasped, as she reached for her glass of water. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

He shrugged and sat the plate down on the bedside table. "Doesn't matter."

She smiled, and picked up the plate, setting it on her lab and taking the fork in her left hand. "I will try to eat this."

He nodded, beaming at her, encouraging her to take a bite. "Just try it Adele." He urged.

She gingerly lifted the speared broccoli to her lips, and bit it; taking slow mouthfuls.

After pushing most of the food around, and eating some meat, she passed the plate to Eugene. "Please, take this." She  
insisted. "I'm not hungry."

He took the plate from her, and gobbled down the rest of the food, wiping his hand on his sleeve when he was finished.

"Thank you." He said appreciatively, giving Adele a signature effortless smile.

She shook her head. "I didn't make it." She stated practically.

He scoffed, and threw his hands up in the air. "Just sayin'."

She rolled her eyes as he handed her a chocolate bar. "Eugene, I'm not hungry."

"Take it, please."

"You take it, and take it now!" She demanded, throwing the chocolate back into his lap.

He ran his pale hands through his soft, dark hair, and set the candy beside her.

Suddenly the hospital exploded and medics rushed in carrying an injured man on a stretcher.

Two unhurt men rushed in too, and she saw Eugene run up to them. "Bill Gaurnere, George Luz, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

The man named Bill Gaurnere shifted his cigarette to the left side of his mouth before speaking. "Joe Toye took a hit. Almost got his whole damn leg blown off."

Eugene looked towards the bloodied stretcher. "I can see that Bill."

George Luz piped in. "We were with the convoy when he took the mortar, so we figured we oughtta stay with him. Make sure he makes it."

Eugene rubbed his hands together, "Ya'll make yourselves at home, get some hot food while you're here. I'll take care of Joe."

Bill patted him on the back. "Get to it then Doc."

Eugene nodded, and ran to Joe's side, checking his plasma.

Adele waited until she was sure Eugene was out of sight, before sticking her hand high in the air and then waving it at  
the two men.

"Sirs?" She called, using her left hand to prop herself up. "Sirs?"

Bill and George glanced at each other in disbelief.

George spoke first, as he usually did. "I think my eyes are shitting me Gaurnere, but it looks like there's a girl over there, and she's calling us."

Bill nodded, and tried to make his staring obvious as he took a drag of the cigarette. "Your eyes ain't shitting you Luz. She's calling us over."

George peered over his aviator sunglasses glasses, before taking them off and placing them in his pocket. "She's blonde isn't she?"

Bill threw his cigarette into an awaiting ashtray. "Blonde as an angel."

George and Bill ambled over to Adele's bedside.

"Evening mam." George greeted, smiling as he took off his helmet.

"How ya doing?" Bill asked causally in his heavy jersey accent.

She gazed up at them, "Chocolate?" She offered holding out the uneaten Hershey's bar.

George's eyes grew wide, as he elbowed Bill in the shoulder. "She's a hot blonde and she's trying to give us chocolate?  
You're right, she's most definitely an angel."

"Hell yeah Luz," Gaurnere whispered flashing Adele a crooked grin. "Right about now, I'm wishing my leg was blown off too.

Adele handed the chocolate to Bill, and he took it, thanking her.

George looked down at her, "How'd you get here?" He asked as he sat down in a chair beside the bed.

She scoffed. "Don't ask. How did you get here?"

He chuckled, "The draft babe."

She raised her eyebrow, "Babe?"

George looked around embarrassedly. "Yeah, ya know you're my Babe." He tried suavely, while Bill snickered.

"Where ya from darlin?" Bill asked, sinking into another chair.

She smiled. "France."

"Oh!" George exclaimed. "Babe, it's a term of endearment, favoritism, means I like ya.

She smiled, and held out her hand for him to shake. "I also like you very much!

Ever the Casanova, George kissed her hand instead of choosing to shake it. She blushed, and smacked him on the arm.

"You are too bold Private." She chided sweetly.

Bill opened the chocolate and took a bit, offering some to Adele.

"I gave it away. She stated, I really don't want any."

"Alright darlin, lemme know if you change your mind."

He winked and Adele blushed again.

"What's your name?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. George looked up from studying the  
blondes wavy, glowing hair. "George Luz, private first class."

Bill scoffed, and fixed her with another shameless crooked smile. "You don't want to know any privates now." He warned, patting her on the shoulder. "Officers is the type of man a lady like you should associate with. So let me introduce myself, I'm William Gaurnere, first sergeant."

George rolled his eyes and his voice rose in annoyance.  
"Are you pulling rank on me?" He demanded, turning to Gaurnere with an astounded look on his face. "Excuse my language mam, but are you fucking pulling rank on me Bill?"

Gaurnere bit tounge and hen showed it to George. "I just did, didn't I private?" He emphasized the last word, putting a considerable strain on George's lower rank.

"Screw you Bill." George yelled as he balled his hand into a fist and punch Gaurnere in the jaw.

"Goddammit Luz, I'll kill you, I'll tear you legs off!" Bill shouted, as he charged towards George.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Adele screamed as she saw Bill deliver a crushing blow to George's left cheek.

When the two ignored her, she screamed again. "Eugene! Eugene!"

Hearing her, Eugene came running from around the corner. "Adele! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up at him in astonishment; did he not see the scene before him?

"I'm fine!" She yelled, pointing a finger to the adjacent hospital bed where Bill Gaurnere had George Luz pinned, "But soon enough one of them won't be!"

Eugene rushed over to the fighting men, and took his right arm and socked Bill in the gut, while he pushed George off the bed in an attempt to separate the two.

"What the hell Gene?" Bill growled, his tawny Italian skin dripping with perspiration. "I almost had him out."

George lay on the floor, a dazed look in his eyes. "God Bill." He breathed, holding his head. "You're such a goddamn prick."

Eugene bit his lip, and thrust his hand at Bill to keep him away from George.

"Stop it." Eugene demanded, as Bill lowered his fists. "Stop it both of you."

George looked up at Eugene in amazement. "You're a good guy Roe, so it's gonna shock you when I tell you what Wild Bill here just did."

Bill spat on the floor, and crossed his arms, daring George to continue.

"He pulled rank on me!" George proclaimed, holding his hands up in shock. "Would you believe it?"

Bill scoffed, "He's flirting like he ain't got no shame, Eugene. You don't want him distracting your patients."

"Oh liar!" George announced sarcastically. "But isn't it just typical of Italians." He added haughtily.

"Tell him to lay off Eugene." Bill muttered, trying to ignore the other man.

"Tell me yourself dammit!" George exclaimed.

Bill grinned sinfully as he motioned towards George's black eye "Already did."

Eugene slammed his fist down against the wall. "That's it. Get out of my goddamn hospital."

Bill stared up at Eugene, startled. "Your goddamn hospital?" He questioned. "This is your place?"

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's mine. Real great enterprise."

George laughed from the floor. "It's nice, you've got the girls."

Eugene ignored him. "Out! You're disturbing everyone."

Bill smiled. "When are you getting back to the line?"

Eugene shrugged, and his eyes stared wistfully out the door. "Whenever the hell I can."

George got up off the floor, and went back over to Adele's bed. "So I'm sure you can see who actually knows hand to  
hand combat- the private."

He winked and she smiled, rolling her eyes. "You are a handful aren't you?" She asked as he sat back down beside her.

He cast his eyes provocatively downward. "Some women say that I am."

Adele snorted, and picked up her magazine, as George was left to gape at her. "You don't believe me?" He asked in wonder.

She shook her head, and turned the magazine's glossy page, "I'd need to see it to believe it private."

He grinned, and tugged at his belt, "Hold your horses dollface!" He exclaimed. "I know I'm irresistible, but you'll have to wait until you get out of this place. Can't show it off to everyone you know."

Bill Gaurnere tugged on George's shirt collar. "Come on Luz, we gotta get out of here."

"Until soon." George conceded, as he flashed Adele a quirky grin.

George walked out the door, and Bill approached Adele. He put his rough lips to her ear and Adele could smell the soft  
scent of smoke on his warm breath.

"Give ol' Bill a call if you ever need anything, or want some wholesome company from South Philly."

She blushed, and turned her head downward as he slipped a small piece of paper into her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sergeant Gaurnere." She whispered, unfurling the paper.

He tipped his hat to her, before lighting a cigarette and heading out the door.

Minutes after he had left, Adele went back to sleep.


	12. Children show scars like medals

_Children show scars like medals. Lovers use them as secrets to reveal. A scar is what happens when the word is made flesh._

"_Pauli!" She called desperately as she ran through the deserted streets, "John Paul Pierre!"_

No answer came from the dark and lonely streets, except for the gloomy rebound of Adele's last shout that bounced off of grimy brick walls.

"John Paul! Please come back!" She pleaded, sinking to her knees in the dirty streets.

She didn't bother getting up, she felt too exhausted to attempt even trying.

Adele was content to kneel in the stony road, as she felt the tears begin to flow from her eyes and the suffocating sadness  
settle over her.

He had gone, as he told her he would. She knew she would never see him again.

"Stupid man." She hissed as she pounded her fist against the cold rocks in of the street. "Stupid…"

The covers flew off of her body again, and she smiled at Eugene when she saw him.

"Lemme see your shoulder." He demanded as he pulled her shirt down on the right side.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why'd you bother asking?" She muttered.

He shot her an annoyed look. "It's protocol."

She laughed. "So if I said no it wouldn't have mattered?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

She sighed, and tried to relax while Eugene flushed out the wound with distilled water. "What time is it?" She asked, trying to see out the window.

He smiled down at her as he rebadged her shoulder.

"Time for you to go to bed." He noted wittily, fixing her with an amused smile.

She scoffed, picking up her magazine. "I think not."

He glanced confusedly at the magazine, "Haven't you read that thing over about 3 times by now?"

She closed her eyes tiredly, "Have you anything else for me to read?"

He shook his head.

"Then let me reread this."

He nodded, pulling her shirt back up, and she fixed him with a sad stare.

"Can I go soon?"

He cleared his throat, "We'll see." He answered patiently.

She bit her lip before speaking, and stared him hard in the eye. "Am I going to die?" She asked, her blue eyes ablaze.

Eugene tried not to look shocked, but he was sure some surprise showed through his usually stoic expression. "Why, no. You're not going to die Adele."

She glared at him insolently, "Then let me go."

He threw up his hands. "Adele I can't, you've got to heal."

She looked away from him and centered her gaze on the floor. "There's nothing wrong with a few scars." She hissed, as she sank back into the pillows. "Everyone gets them. Maybe I'm just getting mine all at once."

His eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pressed together. "Adele, this isn't about emotional scars, I'm talking about real, physical scars, physical pain. By staying here you can spare yourself from those."

She set her face in an unreadable expression. "Do you have scars?" She asked bitterly.

He turned to her and his expression was serious. "Everyone has them. So you said."

She sniffed and their eyes met again. "I don't see yours."

"They're hidden, unlike yours."

She gaped at him. "You don't know that."

He shot her a knowing smile. "They aren't. I can see yours, plain as day."

"You can't. I don't know where half of them are."

His eyes smiled at her humor, but his face remained serious as he changed the plasma pumping into the wound. "You might need surgery."

She shook her head violently. "No, Je n'aurai pas la chirurgie."

He nodded in response violently. "You will have surgery Adele, if I say you need it!"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Stop trying to fix everything. Let things sort themselves out Eugene. Save you time and effort on  
men who really need them. Let me fight this myself."

Eugene grabbed onto the bed railing, and lowered his face until it was even with Adele's gaze. "Most of those men who need my help most will die regardless of whether or not I help them because of the extent of their injuries. I mean I try, don't get me wrong, I don't give up. But if you don't mind I'll focus on someone I can save, someone who I can help, and someone who's scarring I can prevent."

She snorted and tried not to smile.

"What's so funny?"

She grinned. "You've got a scar on your forehead."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"How?" She asked simply.

He blushed guiltily. "Lost a bar fight once."

She eyed him curiously. "Over?"

He glanced embarrassedly upward. "A girl."

"Oh. What'd she think of you after that?"

Eugene shrugged, "She didn't. In fact she never did. She didn't know I existed."

Adele nodded, and yawned.

Eugene knew he had spoken to long. "Go to sleep Adele." He whispered as he got up out of the chair.

She adjusted a few pillows and pulled the covers up. "I will."

Eugene smiled and closed the curtains around Adele's bed, shutting off the light.

Adele's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the ceiling, her brow furrowing.

"My arm." She rasped to herself as she grabbed her shoulder.

She pulled down her shirt, and stared at the wound.

Yesterday is had been placid, but today it was not.

Red flesh stood out contrastingly against the white fluid that oozed from the torn skin.

The wound was sopping wet with fluid and oozing with infection.

Quickly and rapidly she tugged her shirt back up, unwilling to see her weakness any longer.

After a while, she spotted Eugene walking with another medic.

"Eugene!" She called urgently. "Eugene!"

Eugene and the other man ambled over to her, and the other man smiled down at her. "Morning miss." He greeted  
nodding courteously.

She plastered her lips into a small, uninterested smile. "Good morning Corporal."

Eugene rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "I've got to get some sleep sometime." He stated, not expecting a reply.

The other man laughed, "Your telling me Roe."

Adele's eyes shot up to Eugene, and her eyes asked for his attention. "Eugene, look at my shoulder." She commanded.

The other man glanced up in surprise, and Eugene's eyebrows drew closer together in contemplation.

Gently, Eugene fingered her shirt, and slowly he slipped the sleeve off her shoulder.

"Ohh lord." He muttered as he saw the festering wound. "Adele."

She clamped down her bottom lip as she awaited his scolding, averting the stare of the other medic.

The other man came forward and handed Eugene a bottle of distilled water with which to flush the wound.

Eugene motioned towards the man, and took the water from him. "Adele this is Medic Roberts."

She nodded. "Pleasure." She said curtly, preoccupied with the water that was being flushed into her injury.

Eugene muttered to himself, as he watched the water push away the white pus and reveal the pink skin underneath.

Roberts decided to speak with the same curtness. "You need surgery." He said flatly. "You really need surgery."

She glared up at him. "Really? You don't think that I know that."

He returned her disdainful stare. "Apparently not, or you would have had the surgery yesterday… So either you're  
ignorant and cannot be reasoned with, or you want to die."

Adele shook her head furiously, and her eyes shot open with rage. "How dare you call me ignorant? She screamed, flailing a fist at him. "How dare you sir."

Eugene raised a hand to stop the conflict. "I should have forced her to have surgery yesterday, and that's the end of it. We'll just do it now."

Roberts grimaced at Eugene's statement. "Don't reason with the unreasonable, and don't bargain with patients. Alright Eugene?"

Eugene turned to face him and exasperated look on his face. "Don't insult women, and don't throw away your bedside manner." He countered, as he set down the distilled water.

Roberts huffed, and Eugene looked Adele firmly in the eye. "You'll have the surgery today Adele, probably as soon as the anesthesia comes in."

She looked uncertainly around her before speaking. "Eugene, I don't…"

He slammed a fist down on the bed. "There is no evading this."

She swallowed, and nodded. "Will you do it? Will you do the surgery?"

He almost wanted to smile at the anxiety in her voice that she was trying to hide, but he didn't. "No." He answered honestly. "I'm not a surgeon, Adele. But Robert it, so he'll be in charge of the procedure."

Adele's eyes grew wide, and she glanced up at Eugene with a sardonic expression. "Oh je ne pense pas!" She exclaimed

He set a hand on her shoulder, and reassured her comfortingly. "Ce sera bien, il n'est pas si mauvais. It's alright."

She shook her head violently. "I don't think so Eugene."

Roberts glanced at the two of them, obviously less than amused. "As I know, English is the official language of the US Army, and so we will speak English please." He looked to Adele, "Your surgery begins as soon as the drugs are shipped in."

Adele crossed her arms and cut her eyes to Roberts scornfully. "Le bâtard fichu, aller la vis vous vous gai."

Eugene's jaw dropped, and he turned away from the older man so he wouldn't laugh audibly.

Roberts walked away, waving them off.

Adele grinned when he was gone, and Eugene let her see his surprised expression.

"Harsh!" He exclaimed.

She lifted her gaze up to him. "It's true. You can tell can't you?"

Eugene shook his head. "He may be a bastard, and he may need to screw himself, but I doubt he's gay."

Adele shrugged, and raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Eugene chuckled, but his expression soon turned serious again. " Are you alright?"

She stopped fiddling with her fingernails. "Yeah, I'm fine Eugene, thanks."

"Are you sure? You'd tell me if you weren't?"

She ran her fingers through her shimmering hair. "I'm somewhat nervous. There I said it, I told you what I was thinking."

He gave her a small, easy smile. "You told me what you were feeling."

She rolled her eyes, and rolled over onto her good shoulder. "C'mon, I don't need a shrink."


	13. “Stay is a charming word

"_Stay" is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary._

He stood up as he heard a vehicle pull up outside the hospital. "No, but you need someone to talk to."

Before Eugene could walk to the doorway, he grinned.

There was George Luz holding a cardboard box full of anesthesia syringes.

"Hey Doc!" Luz greeted cheerfully, setting the box down on an empty bed. "You in a better mood then last time we met?"

Eugene fired an amused look, pointing an accusatory finger his way. "I was in a fine mood Luz, you weren't though, kept going on and on about Bill pulling rank."

George waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Awh, let's forget that and start over."

Adele giggled, and George turned to see her.

"Blondie!" He addressed excitedly. "You're still among the living!"

She snorted and flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "That's soon to be decided."

George looked at Eugene confusedly. "How is Blondie? She's gonna make it."

Eugene nodded, and patted Adele on the shoulder again. "Of course she is. That anesthesia you brought, some of it's  
for her. She's getting a piece of shrapnel out today."

Eugene smiled confidently at Adele who looked severely less convinced.

"He means, Private Luz, that I'm about to be put to sleep with that anesthesia, never to wake up again." Adele corrected.

George, ever the comedian smiled suspiciously at her. "Ahh, you'll be fine Blondie. You really will. It's not bad; I had a bullet taken out of my ass once!"

She gaped at him, her eyes wide with surprise and her mouth upturning with humor. "George, how much skill does it take to have a bullet put in your ass? How much talent must you posses to get shot in the ass?"

He smirked provokingly. "I don't know, but you wanna see the scar?"

Eugene grunted disapprovingly at their banter as he checked Adele's plasma.

Adele's eyes widened, and she tried not to smirk. "I do not. But I thank you for the kind offer."

George slapped his behind, and grinned again. "It's an open invitation."

Adele blushed, and tried to come up with another witty comment but found none. "You are too bold, Private Luz," was all she could come up with."

George's lips pressed together into a quirky smile. "You told me that yesterday."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll say again because it's still true today George."

Eugene walked over to the cardboard box with a large red cross screened across the side, and picked up a canister of the drug.

He smiled reassuringly at Adele. "Ready?"

She licked her lips contemplatively, "Ready? No. But what does it matter?"

Sympathetically George patted her on the leg. "It'll be ok Blondie. It's not gonna be bad. Real simple deal."

She shook her head in humorous perplexity. "Private Luz, do you even know my name?" She questioned with a smile.

He shook his head simply. "Never told me Blondie."

She tried to relax as Eugene took the pillows away and came towards her with an oxygen mask. "Adele." She breathed,  
"My name is Adele."

George nodded approvingly. "Well Adele, babe, you just hang in there. This will be over before you know it."

Eugene cleared his throat, and hooked the anesthesia up to her IV line. "Adele, Adele look at me."

Adele did as commanded and stared up at Eugene, meeting the intent gaze that radiated from his black eyes.

"Oui Eugene? Le quell est?"

"When I put this mask on you, count to 10, ok? Compter à dix?"

She nodded, and George took her small hand in his.

"Count with me Blondie." He commanded.

Eugene slipped the mask on, and injected the drug into the oxygen.

"L'un." She whispered as George repeated the number in English.

She could see Eugene's dark gaze directed on her, and could see his hand, holding on to a syringe.

"Deux." She took in George's pleasant face and ruffled brown hair and his strong square jaw.

"Trois." She gazed up at Eugene's pale skin which stood out against his black hair.

"Quatre." She felt George squeeze her hand, and lazily she caught the emboldened gaze of his deep set, coffee colored eyes.

"Cinq." Skin and hair blurred, George and Eugene's figures seemed to blend together, and looking into George's soft brown eyes, blackness ensued.

During the surgery, Eugene took control of the moment, and caught the next jeep that was headed for the woods.

He didn't speak to the driver as he headed for the line, but folded his arms, and embraced the feeling of the cold air stinging his exposed face.

"Where to Doc?" The man asked.

Eugene shrugged, "Here's good."

"You're about a half mile from the line."

"That's fine, thanks for the lift."

Eugene hopped off the jeep, and the trooper speed off into the horizon cluttered by snow covered trees.

He began walking, and heading toward the line when he looked down in the snow and saw it.

The body had been frozen for quite a while, lying there petrified.

Eugene bent down to get the man's dogtag but found that it had been frozen to his skin.

Still, Eugene pulled a worn piece of paper and a stub of a pencil from his pocket, and wrote down the number of the  
man.

This was his list, his list of men who had died.

He made it his personal job to keep up with the company's losses, as many times the coroner's office screwed up. He  
memorized some of the guys numbers, like Mukala's or Stevens, or Alley's, but he didn't know this man's name.

Eugene tucked the piece of paper carefully back into his pocket.

Eugene couldn't help noticing the dried blood on the man, and he touched the man's injury, feeling the crust substance rub off onto his fingers.

The smell of it, coppery and basic, the feel of it on his hands, was familiar.

He'd tasted it when he'd bitten his lip during the barrages.

He touched the man's wound again, and more dried blood fell off onto his finger, and he let the wind whisk it away.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the frigid air, feeling closer to the men on the line than he had in a few weeks.

He missed seeing them.

He missed begging them for morphine.

He missed telling them to unlace their boots and walk around.

He even missed sitting in the hellish foxhole with Babe and silently praying for everyone in Easy Company.

This day however, Eugene did not pray silently.

He dropped to his knees on the snowy ground, and braided his fingers through his rosary.

And then he prayed; clearly, audibly, even loudly.  
_  
"Lord, make me an instrument of Thy peace;_

where there is hatred, let me sow love;

where there is injury, pardon;

where there is doubt, faith;

where there is despair, hope;

where there is darkness, light;

and where there is sadness, joy.

O Divine Master,

grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;

to be understood, as to understand;

to be loved, as to love;

with all my heart."

He looked fondly down at the snow covered ground, and wished that he didn't have to go back to the hospital. He  
wanted to feel cold and empty again.

He wanted to feel that he was doing his part.

Eugene turned from the outskirts of the line, and decided to walk back into town.


	14. For what we leave behind is part of us

_All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves._

When he arrived back at the hospital most of the lights were shut off, signaling many of the hurt soldiers were fast asleep.

Eugene smiled faintly when he passed Adele's bed; George was asleep on the floor, curled up like a baby.

He wasn't sure why she accepted George so readily, and yet kept a cool distance from Eugene himself.

George stirred on the floor, and pulled up a blanket that Adele had kicked off up to his chin.

Eugene rolled his eyes; at heart, George was a sweet guy.

However, whether it was sweetness or potential sex that kept George at Adele's side, in the morning he would be court marshaled for his unexcused absence.

Eugene shook his head and made his way up the stairs to the small room Bobby Ann had showed him.

He pulled off his shirt, and kicked off his boots, and sank tiredly into the squeaky bed.

He adjusted the pillow, and noted that it smelled faintly of Bobby Ann.

He wondered where she was, and what she was doing at the hospital in Holland.

Yawning, Eugene grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed, and tried to sleep.

Adele woke up, and felt a searing pain stream through her arm.

"God damn." She hissed as she grimaced, and readjusted.

"God Damn!" A shocked voice from the floor exclaimed.

Confusedly, Adele bent down, and found George Luz throwing off his blanket.

"Private Luz?" She asked blinking in surprise.

"Blondie!" He greeted hurriedly, flashing her a goofy, rushed smile.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked.

"I guess so!" He answered his voice high with hurry.

"I've got to get back to the line, or they'll count me AWOL."

Her eyes grew wide, "AWOL?"

He nodded hastily, "Yeah, it's a bad thing."

"Then go!" She urged.

He hopped up and threw on his helmet, and tipped it towards her.

"Thanks for the sleepover." He credited, winking at her. "It was wild!"

She rolled her eyes, "Horribly so George."

He ran from her room, out the door, and into a jeep, not even stopping to light a cigarette.

As soon as George left for the line, another soldier burst through the door.

"I'm looking for Eugene Roe?" He called, as he looked around waiting for someone to come to him.

Adele motioned the man over to her. "I can help you sir. Eugene will probably be by here shortly, can I take a message?"

The man smiled, "Literally yes! I've got a message addressed to Eugene, with instructions that he give it to a woman named, Adele?"

Adele nodded, "I'll make sure she gets it."

The man pulled out a small package from his mailbag. "This goes along with the letter."

"Thank you."

The man handed her the package and letter, then walked out the door.

Curious, Adele tore open the package first. Inside the soft paper wrapping tied up with some string was a small box.

She took the box, and lifted the petite lid to find small chocolate candies.

"Ohh!" She breathed happily, as she set them by her bed. She'd save them for later.

She took the letter that accompanied the package, and eagerly tore through the sealed envelope.

_Hey Kiddo,_

I addressed this to Eugene to give to you whenever the hell he thought you could eat the candy, hopefully, by the time you've gotten this, he hasn't eaten them all for himself.

George said you were having someone tear into your arm, so I thought something like this might cheer ya up some.

Being a sergeant come with benefits, like being able to buy candy and sent it to pretty women, so keep that in mind while George is running his trap about being a radioman.

By the way, he didn't get found AWOL this morning, because I didn't have the heart to report him.

I'm a damn nice guy if I do say so myself.

I hope this finds you with a healed arm and a craving for something sweet,

William "Bill" Gaurnere

Adele smiled and set the letter down by the chocolates.

Obviously, rank did have its privileges.

She saw Eugene headed her way, and called him over.

"Eugene? Do you want chocolate?"

He cleared his throat, and eyed her suspiciously. "Of course. The question is where did you get that chocolate?"

She smiled, and held up her letter. "Sergeant William Gaurnere."

Eugene shook his head, "You make friends easily don't you?"

She shrugged, "Not really. Lots of men just like my hair."

He grinned. "You have beautiful hair."

She flicked it out in front of her, and examined the ends. "I know. Sometimes I wish it would get cut off."

Eugene gnawed on his pale lips contemplatively. "Really?"

"Yeah, if it was gone, maybe people could actually look at me, and not it."

Eugene took the bandage off Adele's left arm. "It looks a hell of a lot better. Maybe you'll make it after all."

"The question isn't if, it's when Eugene Roe."

He scratched his head in thought. "I'd say in the next couple days. You'll probably be up and at 'em."

She pumped an excited fist in the air. "Yes!"

He nodded, and she passed him the chocolate box.

"Thanks." He said appreciatively, as he popped the small candy in his mouth.

"De rien."

Adele took a chocolate for herself and laid back on her pillow, envisioning going back home.

The cold was harsh against George's skin, and he pulled his jacket closer around him as he crawled into a fox hole where  
private Muck and Perconte sat.

"How the hell have you been gone all day?" Perconte asked bitterly, pulling out a cigarette.

"Been with Gonorrhea."

"Why?" Muck questioned, lighting his own cigarette on Perconte's.

"I was late, ended up sleeping in the hospital last night." George mentally cringed for the guys dissent.

"You shitting me George? How the hell does a guy get to do that?"

"I went to visit someone alright? Lay off Perconte."

Muck took a drag and eyed George knowingly. "You went to see that blonde?"

George scoffed, as Perconte's eyes went wide,

"What blonde?" He asked jealously.

"Freaking girl at the station."

"She a nurse?"

"Nah, she got shelled."

"No shit?" said Perconte. "Does she clean up good?"

"She's beautiful, face the virgin Mary," said Luz, "Pretty as can be and legs up to hear." He raised his hand to his shoulder.

Muck nodded. "And tits out to here," he noted.

George chuckled, his brown eyes warm, and the worn skin crinkling into small crow's feet.

"Really George?" Perconte asked again, as he threw his helmet to the ground.

George nodded. "Yeah, she's quite a sight."

"And you slept with the woman?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I went to visit her. She had surgery on her arm yesterday."

Perconte took a long inhalation of the smoke, and smiled when he breathed it out. "Well ain't you a luck son of a bitch  
Luz."

Muck made a popping noise with his tongue and then spoke. "Bill Gaurnere went too." He noted, waiting for George's reaction.

"Does the whole company know this story now?"

Muck shook his head, "Nah, some nurse that was riding with Eugene down to the line talks a lot, and I heard it."

George laughed at the thought of the fight between him and Gaurnere.

God knows Gaurnere would have won had it been serious enough.

"He brought her chocolate today." Muck added, as he tossed his cigarette on the ground.

George rolled his eyes. "Did he go?"

Muck shook his head. "Sent a runner."

Perconte threw his head back and howled. "He Dick Winters now? Sending runners and shit?"

George shook his head. "Nah, Gonorrhea is alright, he's just trying to beat me at this one. The last fräulein he tried to seduce didn't work out so well for him."

"What the hell happened?" Muck inquired.

George grinned and winked, stealing Perconte's cigarette from him.

"She called him a dirty Italian, and went back to the hotel with yours truly."

Perconte snatched back his cigarette, and made a face at George. "Yous too damn lucky Luz."

Muck nodded pronouncedly in agreement.

George took out his own cigarette and lit it, not responding to their comments.

_4 days later…_

"Congrats Adele!" Eugene exclaimed, as he approached her bed. "You can go."

She smiled up at him, "I never thought you'd say that Eugene."

He raised his eyebrows, and continued sarcastically. "Glad to know you were so anxious to get away from me!"

She patted his hand, as she threw the covers off. "I wasn't Eugene."

He nodded, "I understand, it's great that you're doing better now."

She widened her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "I'll say!"

Eugene motioned towards the door, "We're getting a shipment of nurses soon."

"Will they travel with you?"

"Only four will, the rest will stay here and make this a respectable aid station."

Adele smiled, and hopped out of the bed. "I'll be taking off when the mailman comes by. He said he can get me to a supply truck that will head back for France."

"I'm leaving to escort the nurses here."

Eugene offered her his hand as she slipped on her shoes, and she took it.

"Well you be careful Adele, if you ever need anything, I'm sure you could contact someone from Easy, or our HQ."

"Thank you Eugene Roe. Merci pour tout."

"De rien Adele-Elise, Cet a été mon plaisir."

He tipped his helmet towards her, "Goodbye Adele."

She nodded, now standing proudly on her own. "Goodbye Eugene."

He turned in the other direction, and went out the door to meet the jeep.

Adele smiled to herself, and sat down to write her own letter to Bill and George, both of which had been extremely kind to her since she'd been here.  
_  
__Sergeant Gaurnere._

I thank you immensely for the chocolates. I suppose rank does have its privileges.

They were truly delicious. I did give Eugene one for not eating them while they were in his custody.

It was quite a nice surprise to receive them, and you are most assuredly far too kind.

Thank you also for not counting George AWOL.

He didn't actually explain what it was, only that it was bad and disgraceful.

I give you my most sincere thanks for not letting him have that dishonor; you truly are a nice man.

Be safe and take care.

Adele- Elise Roux


	15. All the learning in the world

_All the learning in the world cannot replace instinct – Robert Ley_

As soon as Adele laid down her pen, a group of men burst through the door of the aid station, and looked at her.

"Nurse!" One screamed frantically, "Nurse!"

Adele dropped the pen on the floor, and shook her head frantically.

Horrified, she threw up her hands, and her blue eyes grew wide. "non, s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas infirmière, je ne peux pas vous aider!"

The men kept coming towards her.

Adele hadn't realized that in her panicked state she had slipped back into French, and they didn't understand her. "I'm not a professional nurse. I've never done-"

The men ignored her, and set the stretcher down on her bed, and looked at her desperately.

"Uhh, uhh." She breathed fanatically, as she reached out to stop the blood that was pouring from the man's chest.

The wound was deep, and Adele knew that is was bad.

She could see some sort of organ quivering when she looked into the wound.

Instinctually she knew that the man had little chance, and instinctually she knew she was the last person that would be able to help him.

But instinctually, she tried.

She tore the sheet of her bed, and stuffed it down in his wound.

She tore a syringe of morphine off the shelf and implanted it in his shoulder, as she had felt Eugene do to her.

She tore her plasma off the wall, took the needle and trust it into the man's arm, hoping she had done it right.

She tore a packet of sulfa off the shelf, and she found a bandage lying under the bed.

Frenziedly, she ripped open the packet of Sulfa, and tried pouring it on the wound.

She was doing every conscious thing she could remember that she had ever seen Eugene do.

Suddenly, a hand clamped on her shoulder, and to her surprise, she found Eugene at her side.

"Que tout vous a-t-il fait?"

She didn't know the names of all the things she had done, so she pointed to them as quickly as she could, and tried to spout off what she thought might be French alternatives.

Eugene nodded, and put his hands inside the man's wound, and bit his lip.

Resignedly, Eugene slipped his hands out of the man and wiped them off on the sheet, smearing red streaks across the clean, white fabric.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sadly, nodding at the men.

They looked at him in shock, and one man rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears.

"The nurse did everything she could have." Eugene assured, taking the dogtag off the dead man.

He handed it to one of the man's friends. "Again, I'm so sorry."

Eugene covered the body with a sheet, "He'll be well taken care of at HQ."

The men nodded, and turned to leave.

Adele collapsed next to the body. "Eugene, I killed him!" She breathed. "I killed him."

Eugene shook his head, and sighed tiredly. "Adele you didn't. He was going to die."

"If you had been here, he might not have."

"If I had been here, I would not have been able to help him any more than you."

She brushed blonde hair in her face to disguise the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"Adele, this sort of thing happens." Eugene said calmly. "There was nothing more you could do."

Her memory flashed to the sight of the man's desperate eyes.

Her memory replayed the horrifying scream of "Nurse."

Her memory conjured up the smell of blood, and how rusty it had smelled.

Her memory recalled the way the way Pauli had left the house, saying she could have done more.

Her memory repeated the sound her scream in the village streets.

"There is always something more you can do." She whispered her voice defeated.

Eugene shook his head, "Not always Adele."

She turned her large, fierce blue eyes to him. "Can I help?" She asked intensely. "Can I help?"

Eugene stared at her, shocked. "You want to stay here and help?"

She nodded, "I have too."

"You don't Adele. You really don't."

"I have to stay." She repeated, "Please, can I learn?"

Eugene sat down beside her, "Honestly Adele, I think you might be a natural at this."

She shook her head, "Oh no, I just remembered what you did to me."

He shrugged, "Sometimes that's all it is, remembering."

"So can I?"

"I'll talk to colonel."

Adele nodded, "Until then, you will show me all that you know Eugene Roe."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I'll try."

She got up off the bed, "Show me now. Show me what to do now."

He chuckled, and got up too. "Well then come on. You've got work to do."

Eugene and Adele walked over towards a bedside and she stared up at him in amazement while he worked.

"How can I possibly learn all this?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes it's natural thing. I didn't know anything until I got to camp."

"Then how did you save lives?" Her fierce blue eyes probed for an answer.

"Sometimes, you just know what to do, sometimes you know what will help and what won't. Usually, I just knew."

She threw her hands up, "Well I don't just know. So you won't be much help then will you?" She smiled at him, realizing how silly this sounded. " I should be praising my luck. You know what to do, you're natural at this, your instinctively good at this."

He gazed thoughtfully out the window, "It's my heritage."

She caught his stare and her blue eyes reminded him of someone else.

_"She's a magic woman." The young boy said, "She's a healer."_

Eugene glanced up at his friends, "Who is?" He demanded as he shoveled some sand into a bucket.

"Marianne Girard."

Eugene rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "That's my grandmother, she's ain't magic. You two must be stupid."

He was suddenly tired of playing, and picked up his bucket, and took it with him as he got up and walked away.

He took the bayou home, paddling his way back to his house in his small canoe. When he burst through the door, the found his Mamere was in the kitchen boling a pot of gumbo while another old lady sat in a kitchen chair.

He didn't bother to ask who the other older lady was, his grandmother had friends over all the time.

"Eugene!" His Mamere exclaimed, "You coming for lunch?"

The dark haired, deep green eyed boy of 10 nodded. "Yes."

She scooped him a bowl of the spicy gumbo "Here darling."

Eugene took a seat at the table and the other woman smiled at him. "Your grandmother is a special woman." She told him as Mamere shook her head humbly.

Eugene, who was quiet around strangers, nodded politely and gave her a small smile.  
  
When the woman left Eugene turned to his grandmother, "Are you magical?" he asked, "Are you a witch?"

She turned now wide blue eyes towards him, "Of course not Eugene? Wherever did you hear that?"

Her shrugged embarrassedly, "Nowhere."

She sighed at sat down with him at the family table."Eugene I'm not a witch honeychile. I'm not magical, but I do help  
people."

He looked up from his food, and stared her in the eye, "How?"

She smiled. "I knew one day I'd have to tell you darling. I help people, but God helps me to help them. I can take away pain, sickness, and hurt. I'm not a witch though."

Eugene's gaze shifted back down to his plate. "I'm sorry Mamere."

She smiled kindly at him, "My boy, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"How do you do it?" He asked curiously picking at the sausage in his gumbo.

"I lay my hands on them and I pray, and then pray even more."

He grinned, "Have you ever done it to me?"

She chuckled, "Of course child, lord knows you've needed it done."

His dark eyebrows furrowed down in recollection. "Like the time I scraped my knee and you had to clean it with alcohol?"

She threw back her head in laughter, "My memories are going child, but I think I vaguely recall that."

Eugene shoveled a large spoonful of gumbo into his mouth.

**10 years later**

_Eugene sat at the table and stared down at the small piece of paper that lay before him._

"Draft!" it declared loudly, daring him to pick a box next to a preferred service.

"God, Roosevelt!" He exclaimed loudly, angrily. "Je vas te passe une calotte!"

His grandmother laughed, "If you did that Eugene you'd be dead, and there wouldn't be a piece of paper in front of you."

Eugene tossed the pencil onto the table in annoyance. "In a few months I'll be dead so what does it matter? Mal pris!"

Mamere shook her head, "Gar ici! You're too much Eugene, don't say that."

He shrugged, "What should I do Mamere?"

She bit her lip. "I can't tell you Eugene. It's your decision honeychile."

Rapidly, he stood up, knocking over the chair in exasperation. "God!" He breathed.

His grandmother came towards him quietly. "Do you really want my opinion Eugene?"

He nodded and she placed a hand on his broad shoulders. "Don't kill Eugene. Don't kill anyone."

He moaned pleadingly. "It's a war Mamere! I'm going to have to!"

She shook her head and her blue eyes begged for him to listen. "It's a sin to kill Eugene. And the act of killing will never leave you. Become a medic."

Eugene looked at her as if she were mad. "I don't know anything about medicine."

"Neither do the rest of the boys."

Eugene cast his eyes down, "Is it in me Mamere?" He asked knowingly.  


_She shrugged, "I think so Eugene. We've all had it. Me, your mother, your next. I'm guessing it will become a gift of yours too."_

"Why?" He asked rationally. "Why?"

Her blue eyes gleamed passionately. "It's our family, it's in our creed, it's in our blood. Traiteur."

Eugene smiled at his adorable grandmother, "For you Mamere, only for you."

She grinned at him as he checked the box that stated "Medic."

Blue eyes glared up at him and brought him back to the present.

"Eugene?" Adele called, waving a hand in front of his dark eyes.

He quickly recovered himself and smiled. "Yes, we'll get started when the girls get here."

"No no no." Eugene said, shaking his head. "You take the pressure from here." He motioned to the upper arm, "Not here Annie."

The girl nodded and looked as if she could cry.

Adele sighed, her inoculation needle in hand, everything was terribly confusing.

A smiling girl came up to her, and showed her the place to administer the shot. "Merci." Adele thanked, as she nodded,  
and practiced placing the vaccine on herself.

"You're welcome. You'll be fine."

Over the course of the next few hours, Eugene and a few senior nurses tried to teach the group of brave volunteers a crash course in battlefield medicine.

When Eugene and the nurses conceded that the day was finished, he addressed them all. "Thank you kindly for all your efforts today. Upstairs you'll find several unoccupied rooms, each with two beds. Some of you will end up sleeping on the floor, and for that forgive us. We will begin again tomorrow at 7:00."

The girls nodded, and a few giggled at how handsome he was, but Adele didn't.

She left the group and made her way to Eugene. "Really? You think I can do this?" She asked, wanting reassurance.

He nodded, "You're doing wonderfully Adele, better than most."

She smiled tiredly. "I won't remember any of this in the morning. Je réveillerai et suis totalement blanc."

He patted her on the shoulder, "You will Adele. I think you will."

She sighed, and gave him another smile. "I hope."

With that she made her way upstairs to find a roommate.


	16. Might proud I am

Mighty proud I am that I am able to have a spare bed for my friends.

"Is anyone in here with you?" Adele called as she pushed open the door of a bedroom.

"Nah, no one's in here."

The voice that spoke was deep and smoky, and Adele turned to see its owner.

The woman who spoke lay on the bed, and took a few drags of her cigarette.

She had brilliant red hair, and had outlined hazel eyes.

She wasn't tall, and she wore glossy black pumps that didn't go with the plain nurse outfit she wore.

Adele plopped over on the other bed, grateful she didn't have to sleep in the floor.

The other woman smiled at Adele, her lips as red as her hair.

"What's your name?" She asked, snuffing her cigarette.

"Adele-Elise Roux." Replied the blonde woman, "Yours?"

The redhead threw her glossy shoes in the floor, "Jacqueline Johnson. But we'll make a deal, I'll call you Adele, and you can call me Jackie."

Adele smiled, "Deal."

The redhead grinned, "Wanna smoke?"

Adele shook her head, women smoking had always been a repulsive idea to her. "No thank you." She declined politely.

Jackie nodded and stuffed the cigarette back into the dresser drawer.

"Where you from?" Jackie asked.

Adele smiled. "France."

Jackie's eyebrows raised. "So you're from around here?"

Adele shrugged wiping blonde hair out of her face. "I've lived here for the past year, I've been a prisoner."

Jackie looked even more shocked. "Jesus, and I thought I was gonna have an adventure."

Adele bit her lip. "You're here for an adventure?" She questioned.

Jackie stared up at the ceiling and pulled out her hairdo. "Yeah, sometimes life needs some spice. Why you here?"

Adele sighed. "I want to help?"

Jackie's lined eyes caught hers. "Why?"

Adele shrugged, "I just need to. My town's blown to bits anyways, not like I really have anything to go back to."

Jackie pulled the covers up around her. "Good reasons."

Adele rolled her eyes. "Yeah, real good."

Jackie blew out the candle and Adele decided she was done with her inquiry.

"Get some sleep Adele." Jackie advised the blonde. "Tomorrows going to be longer than hell."

Adele turned over feeling the desire to close her eyes waxing.

She obeyed Jackie's command, and was asleep within minutes.

In the morning, Adele could her Jackie throw on her heels and stomp out of bed.

She moaned but got up anyways, deciding to run a brush through her hair.

Jackie nodded good morning to her, as she concentrated on applying her eyeliner.

Adele yawned her greeting as she threw her golden hair into a sloppy pile atop her head.

She saw Jackie swipe a tube of blood red lipstick across her lips, and throw her own hair up.

"Ready?" Adele asked, opening the door. Jackie nodded and pressed her colored lips together, making a smooching  
sound.

Adele tried not to smile as the descended the stairs.

When they arrived, Eugene was already standing in the main hallway and so were many other girls.

Everyone waited about 5 minutes before Eugene spoke.

"Good morning ya'll." He began, but was cut off by a spasm of swooning giggles at his southern slang. "Anyone who the senior nurses marked as late will be asked to leave for headquarters; lateness cannot be tolerated in a hospital, aid station, or combat unit. They will dismiss you after I have chosen work groups for the morning."

Eugene smiled at Adele and continued. "Today, hopefully you can remember all the basics we went over yesterday.

Instrument use, body normality… Today, we will learn more about trauma and emergency situation."

He grinned at everyone, "I feel like I'm giving a speech."

An older nurse laughed, "I know you stayed up to write it."

Eugene shrugged sheepishly, and color flooded his normally pale face. "Maybe I did."

This sent a round of laughter around the solemn room.

"My groups for today will be in sets of 2, please listen as I call your name. Roux and Johnson, Green and Thomas, Walker  
and Hall, James and Fielding, Fletcher and Duren, Smith and Nelson."

Adele and Jackie nodded at each other, both pleased that they had been selected to work with one another.

Eugene let the senior nurses dismiss those who were late and he led the other girls over to a trauma, and began explaining.

By the end of the day, Adele didn't think she could stand the sight of another tourniquet.

She didn't think that she could stand the sight of another IV line, and she knew that if she saw one more drop of red blood, she'd scream.

Thankfully, she and Jackie had both retained much of what they learned in the preliminary training from the previous day, and had successfully given shots, taken blood pressure, pulse and temperature, and assessed wound severity.

Both girls ascended the stairs drudgingly, exhausted from their long day.

"My god." Jackie exclaimed as she threw off her shoes and jumped into her bed. "I've got to get some more shoes."

Adele giggled. "Oui, you most certainly do. Maybe next town over we could find some shoes for you."

Jackie shot her a wry look. "If the guys ever get out of Bastogne."

Adele cringed at the thought.

She could remember the blood that had poured over her hands that day as she tried to tighten he tourniquet, even  
though the man screamed for her to stop.

She could hear the ripping of the sulfa packet, and the smell of the drug.

She could feel the slippery red substance sliding between her fingers and under her fingernails.

She could feel the pain when she pushed the needle into someone's skin and then pushed the vaccine into the flesh.

She could see the hair matted with blood, and the flesh torn from shelling, on a head wound.

Adele sighed heavily as Jackie took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Wanna smoke?" She offered again, as she had the previous evening.

Adele stared up at her, "There's a time for everything isn't there?" She whispered, as Jackie handed her a lit cigarette,  
and Adele cradled it in her fingers.

Last night she refused the cigarette, but tonight was a different story.

Tonight her hands were stained with the cold blood of the dead she had failed to save, and the comforting warmth of the cigarette was relaxing, and reminded Adele that the feeling in her hands hadn't died with the fallen.

She lifted the cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply, coughing when she did.

From her bed Jackie smirked, and held out her cigarette, "Breathe it out through your nose, and suck it in softly through your mouth." She advised, gracefully lifting the paper roll to her red lips.

Adele did as instructed and found that the smoke was warm and soothing inside her throat rather than irritating and hot.

Jackie nodded approvingly as she got up and looked at her reflection in a broken mirror that lay by the window.

She scoffed and ran her index finger over her lips, as Adele watched curiously, savoring the cigarette.

Jackie walked over to the rickety dresser and took her tube of bold red lipstick.

Casually she opened the window and tossed the tube of lipstick out between the iron slats.

Adele stared up at her confusedly, taking another drag from her novel cigarette. "What was that for?" She asked, getting into her bed and pulling the covers tight around her.

Jackie licked her lips. "It's red. I'm sick of red." She stated apathetically Adele nodded understandingly, and rolled over in bed, throwing her cigarette to the floor.


	17. Attraction is beyond our will or ideas

_Attraction is beyond our will or ideas sometimes_.

For the second day in a row, Adele awoke to the thudding of Jackie's heels against the wooden floor of their room.

Jackie piled her hair up again, and lined her eyes, and stamped her foot impatiently. "Come on Blondie." She urged, throwing a pillow at Adele.

"Chienne!" Adele cursed bitterly, flinging the covers off. "Chienne!"

Jackie stared at her, "Care to translate?" She asked sarcastically.

Adele pushed her hair up into a bun, "Ask Eugene." She retorted haughtily, "God knows you want to."

Jackie rolled her eyes, and tried to repeat the word in order to remember it, "Chienne." She breathed, "Chienne."

Adele snorted, and hurried out the door before Jackie could hurl a shoe at her.

"Good Morning again!" Eugene called to the women as they congregated in the hall.

"Good morning!" One brave girl dared to answer.

Kindly Eugene shot her an easy smile, "How are you Katie?" He asked thoughtfully.

She beamed at him. "Very well, thank you sir."

Eugene smiled at the women before beginning. "Ladies, I have just received the news that the 72nd infantry is taking over the line here at Bastogne in about a week."

Whispers and gasps went up around the crowd.

"This means that the 101st is going to be coming off the line, and there will be minor injuries and afflictions that will need attending to. The first of these will be rolling in today."

Adele grimaced as she felt Jackie's heel press against her butt, and she turned around to face her redheaded roommate grinning evilly at her.

"Dévergondée!" Adele spat, as she slapped Jackie's foot, which left her stumbling backwards.

"Are you alright Miss Johnson?" Eugene asked concernedly.

Jackie shot him a graceful smile, "I'm fine sir, thank you."

Eugene nodded and then continued. "Today will be the last day of your training. You will be judged on how you execute the basics that the nurses and I have taught you, and how the men respond to you."

Jackie laughed and Adele flashed her a grin, "Won't be a problem will it Adele?" Jackie whispered jovially.

Adele shook her head and winked.

"Remember to ask for help if you need it, today will be about repair. Friday, will be when we inoculate and give physicals before we move out."

Everyone nodded and Eugene spoke once again. "There should be 12 clipboards with names of people you are to attend to today. If this was a real situation, there would be much more improvising. Ya'll are free to go!"

Adele laughed quietly, and approached Eugene. "Good Morning!" She greeted cordially.

Eugene grinned at her, "Adele, how are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I suppose I'm alright. Tired. Dirty. I need a shower."

He chuckled as he handed her a clipboard, "Shall I take you back to the one in town."

She smacked him on the arm, "Only if there's warm water, and the prospect that you would join me."

He raised his eyebrows, "There would be more than just a prospect."

She laughed, and walked off clipboard in hand.

Jackie caught up with her, "Who you got?" She demanded, as she shoved her clipboard in Adele's face.

Adele gave her the list she had, and Jackie passed it back. "I don't know any of these guys."

Adele rolled her eyes, "I've met a couple of them."

Soon the first wave of solders was coming through the hospital doors and they were directed to certain beds by some of the other prospect nurses.

Adele smoothed her hair, and straightened her skirt, she wanted to look profession and legitimate, even if she didn't feel like it.

She watched as Jackie stepped confidently out from behind the wall, and raised her sultry voice. "Frank Perconte?" She asked.

A man raised his hand, and Jackie walked up to him, shook his hand and then closed the curtain around his bed.

Adele took a deep breath, and fiddled with her golden hair once more before stepping out from behind the wall. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "Umm, George Luz?" She called, fumbling with the last name.

Suddenly, she stared down at the paper, "George Luz…" She breathed to herself, "Oh George…."

George bounded up, grinning. "Adele!"

"George!" She exclaimed, trying to sound as if she hadn't already seen his name on her sheet.

"Blonde darling, what are you doing up and about?" He asked concernedly, placing a hand on her good shoulder as if to steady her.

She shot him a wry smile, "It's been a week George. I'm alight now."

He threw an arm around her, she grinned up at him. "The question is are you?"

She led him over to the bed and he stretched out upon, his face succumbing to a smile at how soft it was.

He spread his arms wide in invitation, "You tell me Blondie, how am I?"

She shook her head in amused scorn and took the blood pressure cuff from the wall and wrapped it around his toned arm.

She pumped and watched as the dial steady went down. "You're blood pressure is fine." She noted, scribbling something on the clipboard.

He gave a patient smile, "Always has been."

She nodded and closed the curtain; George sat up in the bed. "Jesus Adele, coming on strong are we?"

"George!" She proclaimed embarrassedly, slapping him on the arm.

He winked at her, "I'm done. I'll lay off."

She took her slender fingers and pressed them up to his jaw and felt for a pulse. She gave him a friendly smile and patted him briskly on the shoulder. "You're alright George Luz. Is there anything specific bothering you?"

He shook his head, "I'm exhausted all the time, but there's nothing you can do about that."

She nodded, "What do you usually weigh George?"

He bit his lip in contemplation, "160-165."

She shook her head, "And you can't weigh over 140 now."

He shook his head guiltily, "Probably not."

She nodded, "Eat lots when you can, and I'm going to put you on an IV, just for a while. I think it will give you back lots of electrolytes that you've lost."

He smiled contentedly, "So I get to stay here, in a bed, where it's warm, eat food and look at you?"

She giggled, and rolled her eyes exasperatedly at him. "Yes George, you get to eat and lie down and look at me."

He chuckled, and she turned to leave. "I'll have someone come by with an IV in about an hour. I'm going to find you something to eat."

George sighed happily. "I adore you Blondie." He breathed as he felt the softness of the covers.

She shook her head, "You should."

Adele ended up finding George a hot plate of steamed vegetables and stewed beef. She handed it to him and his eyes went wide in anticipation.

"Oh god." He muttered as he took the hot plate from her. "Thank you."

She smiled graciously, "Not a problem. I've got to go do some more rundowns. I'll talk to you later."

George nodded as he shoveled a cut of meat in his mouth as he watched the motion of her hips intently as she walked away.

Adele met Jackie back in the supply room, and she looked frazzled. "God Adele, you look great."

Adele shrugged, "I've only done one workup."

Jackie sighed dramatically and pushed frizzy red curls out of her face. "I've done two, and it's been a hustle."

Adele grinned sheepishly, "I know some of the guys…"

Jackie elbowed her in the chest, "Fraternizing eh?"

Adele chuckled, and raised her eyebrows, "Somewhat."

Jackie took her clipboard back up, "Wish me luck, I'm on to guy number three. I'm hoping this one is a real looker."

She cleared her throat and stepped out from behind the wall, "Lynn Compton?" She called, "Lynn Compton."

Adele stifled a laugh when she saw a blonde, 6'4 foot tall man approached Jackie, who undoubtedly looked thrilled.

Stepping out from behind the curtain, she looked at her own clipboard and shook her head. "William Gaurnere." She demanded running her fingers through her hair. "William Gaurnere?"

Bill raised his hand and got up out of his chair. "Hey Blondie." He greeted in his gravelly Philadelphia accent. "How you doing?"

She smiled excitedly at him, "I'm alright now?"

"You?"

He raised a dark eyebrow, "I'm guessing we're about to find out?"

She nodded, her eyes flashing up to his perfectly defined jaw. "Oui, we are."

She led Bill into the room with the bed, and George gave him a friendly wave. "Hey Bill, this place is great!" He advised, lifting his plate of potatoes and beef for him to see. "I swear to God, just find some way to get you admitted."

Adele trotted up to George, and lifted his arm to see his IV line.

George slung an arm around her again, "And the service his great!" He remarked, daring to run his fingers through her hair.

She scoffed, and shook her head at him. "Oh George, what shall we do with you."

He shot her a challenging look. "Whatever you'd like to Blondie!"

She waved her hand dismissively at him, and led Bill to another bed, away from George.

Bill ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. "He's a handful, ain't he?"

Adele heaved a sigh, and took the blood pressure cuff from the wall. "Oh you have no idea."

Wrapping it around Bill's arm, and gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks for the chocolates." She said warmly, as she pumped up the cuff.

He grinned, "Your welcome. I figured you'd like something like that."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I did."

She took the cuff off his arm, and scribbled the value on her clipboard.

"What's your name again?" He asked curiously, as he massaged the place where the cuff had been, trying to get blood flow back into the area.

"Adele Elise Roux."

He gave her a sly smile, "That's quite a name."

She shot him a testy look. "Then what's 'William Gaurnere?"

He threw his hands up, "Touché Miss Roux. Touché."

She grinned at him, and turned around to search for her small optical flashlight.

He stared intently at the outline of her ass against the white skirt.

Were those lacy black panties?

She turned around and Bill lifted his eyes quickly, shooting her a Casanova smile.

She grinned sheepishly at him and smoothed her skirt, as she had felt the heavy presence of his eyes on her figure.

He caught her air of uncertainty and raised his eyebrows, flashing her an approving smile. "You look great Eddie." He promised as she lifted an optical flashlight to his face and watched his pupils unconsciously shift to follow the light.

Adele smirked, and set the flashlight back in a drawer, "How do you know? For all you know you could have horrible eyesight."

"I don't." He asserted confidently, biting his lip and shooting her a flirtatious look. "Cause I can see how gorgeous you are from all the way across the room."

She rolled her eyes, "Nice try Bill Gaurnere. George Luz is still a better flatterer. And you know it."

"Ehh," he moaned, his accent strongly emphasizing the guttural noise. "A man can try can't he Eddie?"

Adele glanced up at him curiously, fiddling with her pen as she scribbled something on his chart. "Eddie?" She asked amusedly.

He rubbed his hands through his thick black hair embarrassedly, "God I'm sorry, it's Adele isn't it?"

She gave him a forgiving smile, "If you like Eddie, I do too."

He grinned, "I'll try for Adele."

Shrugging, she pulled out an IV line. "Whatever's natural."

He smiled as she readjusted the pillows behind him, and pressed lightly on his shoulder, urging him to relax.

"Hey, hey Eddie." He groaned as he struggled against her. "I've got to get back to the line."

She gave him a small smile and a kind shake of her head. "You've been relieved Sergeant Gaurnere. The 72nd will take over. I'm going to get you  
some food and an IV line."

He shook his head disapprovingly, "Eddie don't make more work for yourself. I'll just get back to the HQ."

She quickly tied his upper arm with a rubber tourniquet. "Sorry, too late." She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yous a real sweet girl Eddie. Real sweet."

She connected the needle to the IV drip bag, before pressing it into the crease between his forearm and lower arm, as he grimaced when he felt  
the needle press.

She licked her lips in contemplation, "How can you men get shot and shoot at people, and yet youare scared of needles?"

He grinned and cocked his head to look at his IV line. "Dunno Blondie. I don't like needles. They're small and sharp and fast."

She raised an eyebrow cynically, "Kinda like bullets?"

He gave her a defeated look before she headed off to the kitchen to find him some food.

A few moments later she returned with a heaping plate of beef and potatoes, "Eat up!" She commanded, passing him the plate.

"God Eddie, you're the perfect woman." He declared as he inhaled the wholesome smell of the warm meal.

She cast her eyes upward. "Oh I'm a real angel."

He shrugged, "You look like one."

She turned away from him bashfully, running her hands through her hair.

"Thank you Sergeant Gaurnere."

He nodded his welcome, as he scooped strands of meat into his mouth.

She saw another man walk through the door, and she turned to Bill. "I'll be back soon, and you can go."

He pointed his fork at her, as he swallowed a mouthful of potatoes. "I gotta talk to you about something else." He added, "Real important."

She nodded, "I'll be back soon."

He gave her a thumbs up before popping another steamed potato in his mouth.


	18. Planning

Jackie ran up to her, her heels clicking as she moved.

"Adele!" She exclaimed, "Oh god Blondie, what a day!"

Adele grinned, "What a day? Ceci a été un enfer d'un jour!"

Jackie gave her an annoyed look, "I don't know French, Ed."

Adele threw her hands up in exasperation, "Mon Dieu!" Everyone is calling me Ed today!"

Jackie looked confused. "Really? Ed?"

Adele shrugged, "It's been Ed or Eddie."

Jackie shook her head, "It's catchy."

"How was your day?" Adele cut in, changing the subject.

"Hectic, but I met a very nice man. He's a Captain."

Adele made an appreciative face. "Very nice Jackie. Racking up the suitors are we?"

Jackie grinned, and tilted her head, "What about you Eddie? How've you been faring?"

Adele shook her head, smiling in exasperation. "I've just seen the two guys that I met about a week ago. And there you go to! Calling me Eddie!"

Jackie shrugged, "Hey it works. It kinda sticks."

Adele bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, "If you say so."

"It does." Jackie picked up her last folder, and handed Adele hers. "Get started, after this we're done."

Adele sighed appreciatively, "That makes me happy."

Jackie sniffed, and stabbed at her hair with her small fingers, trying to puff it up.

Adele snickered, and appeared form outside the curtain, as she had done two more times earlier that day.

After her final exam, she tossed the clipboard into the finished pile, and made her way back to Bill and George.

She reached George first, who had fallen asleep gripping the fork in his hand protectively.

She smiled to herself, as she undid his IV line.

He looked so peaceful.

Even when the needle left his skin, he didn't wake, but simply shifted away from the sensation.

Stifling a laugh, Adele took the plate from his bed and set it up on the dresser, and pulled the covers up around him.

She didn't have the heart to awaken him from the most comfortable sleep he'd had in the last few months.

She turned out the light in his room, and left George to sleep peacefully, holding the fork in his fist.

When she came to Bill, he too was almost asleep, except the plate and fork had been sat on the bedside table.

She was about to leave, when he called her.

"Eddie." He groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. "God what time is it?"

She smiled, "It's only 8."

He nodded and sat up stretching. "So you're from around here right?"

She sharply exhaled a breath of irony; for the past two years she'd been from around here."

"Yeah." She answered not bothering to explain as she began to undo his IV line. "I'm from here."

He shot her an excited smile. "Great! So do you know where there's a bar? Some alcohol? Darts?"

Again Adele couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the paradox; for two hellish years she had worked in the only bar in town. "Yeah, there's one downtown, if it hasn't been blown up yet. Why do you need a bar?"

He looked around him dramatically, winking. "Alright, so me and some of the guys are planning a little get together, a party per say, for Easy Company, to celebrate leaving this place. So we need a bar, or something to have it in. Cause God know we don't have barracks here, only foxholes."

Adele looked around dramatically, mimicking and satirizing his former actions, shooting him a sardonic smile. "Alright, so it might happen to be, that I used to work in that bar, and would be happy to check it out for you, and make sure it's still standing, and give you the keys to the beer cabinets."

Bill gaped at her in amazement, before shutting his masculine jaw, and patting her on the leg. "Adele, you are the perfect woman. It's just occurred to me."

She shook her head, "So when's the party?"

"It's gonna be on Friday if we can arrange it, see we want to get some of the nurses to come too. Especially the ones that are gonna be moving  
out with us. Some of the guys really need to have some female company for a change."

Adele giggled, "You included?"

He gave her a confident, crooked smile. "I've been getting my fair share of female company Eddie."

She shook her head, "But you all wanna see the girls all dressed and dolled up?"

She turned her back to him and threw the used needle into the trashcan.

"I don't know if there's a better sight than the one I see now." He remarked suggestively, his eyes on her figure again.

Adele flew around to face him and his hands already held upward in surrender.

"I know I know…." He exclaimed, "Slap the dirty Italian."

Adele's face turned upward into a grin. "You are too much Bill Gaurnere."

He nodded towards her approvingly, "I'm going to take that as a compliment Eddie."

She shook her head, "It wasn't meant to be."

He lowered his head in defeat, "You are cruel Miss Roux."

She giggled again, "And you are far too bold Sergeant Gaurnere."

He stood up and made his way to the door. "Thanks for the food. It was delicious."

She nodded, "Had I made it, you wouldn't be saying that."

He grinned, and gave her a small, fake salute. "I'll be in touch, lemme know about the bar."

She smiled up at him, "I will. Oh and Bill, will you get George up? I don't have the heart to do it."

He bit his lip and winked, "I'll get the little punk up."

Adele shot him a caustic grin. "Play nice."

He waved at her, and she turned off the lights in his room, before heading upstairs to talk to Jackie. "Get up!" Jackie urged, "C'mon Eddie!"

Adele moaned and buried herself further in the pillows.

"Eddie, let's get." Jackie commanded, popping Adele on the butt. "Let's get!"

Adele groaned and then rolled over, remembering the topic of conversation.

"Jackie, you up for something awful today?"

Jackie turned from the mirror, and dropped her eyeliner on the dresser. "Awful?"

Adele shook her head and hunted for a better word, thinking of all the English alternatives she knew to the word for dangerous in French.

"No, no, I mean, are you up for something risky? Like get kicked out of the program risky?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, and swirled the eyeshade onto her lids. "Depends. Do you think we'll get kicked out?"

Adele shrugged. "Not unless we get caught."

Jackie swirled around, and gave her an amused look. "I'm in. What's going on?

Adele clapped her hands excitedly, and fixed her friend with an adventurous smile. "We're stealing an Army Jeep."

Jackie's mouth opened in surprise, and she shot Adele a suspicious look. "What the hell for Eddie?"

Adele's blue eyes gleamed, "Party."

Jackie nodded, "So what's the deal? Why do we need an army jeep?"

"We've got to go scope out a spot for the party. I think I know the place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it should do nicely."

"When is it?"

"Bill wants it to be Friday."

Jackie winked, "And who is this Bill?"

Adele waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. We've got to go over there and get dresses and make sure I still know where the beer key is."

Jackie frowned, "You've been to this place?"

Adele nodded, "A few times."

Jackie brushed Adele's hair up into a bun. "Alright, well I'm in. Lemme know when we need to leave Eddie."

"I will."

Adele slipped on her shoes, and she and Jackie made their way downstairs.

Before Eugene started talking to the crowd, Adele pulled him aside.

"Eugene!" She breathed, "Je me sens comme je jamais vous voit plus!"

He shot her a signature easy smile, his dark eyes ablaze. "I know, I don't see you hardly! I hear they call you Eddie now?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, they like it."

He grinned, "It's cute."

She leaned in closer to him. "Have you heard about the surprise party?"

"I have." Eugene replied shooting her a devilish smile. "Bill's been really into this whole thing. He wants the nurses to come to, and for us to  
announce who's coming with Easy then. What do you think?"

Adele sighed. "If they don't make it, then the party won't be too much fun after the announcement."

Eugene nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Vous pensez c'est une bonne idée?"

Adele nodded, "I actually do. It's a fine idea. You know I'm scouting the place?"

Eugene shook his head surprised, "That I didn't know."

She winked at him, "So don't be surprised if I take off this evening, to find the place."

He nodded, "Be careful."

She turned to go, "I will."

He called her back. "Oh Adele?"

"Yes?"

"Comment avez-vous été?"

She smiled sweetly at him; his kindness was exemplarily. "I've been wonderful thanks."


	19. Me and my partners

The day passed quickly for Adele, as she had many patients on her schedule.

Jackie didn't have many listed on her clipboard, so she took a lunch break.

When evening finally rolled around, Adele shut off the lights in the aid station, and pulling her jacket tightly around her, made her way outside.

She opened the creaky door, and saw Jackie leaning up against the building, puffing on a cigarette.

"Hey Eddie." She breathed, reaching into her pocket. "Wanna smoke?"

Adele nodded, and Jackie handed her a lit cigarette. Gratefully Adele took it, her fingers tingling from its warmth.

"So is this gonna be a thing for you? Like a permanent thing?" Jackie asked casually, motioning to the cigarette.

Adele shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe?"

Jackie gave her a knowing smile, chuckling as she breathed out the warm smoke, watching it float off into the crisp night air. "Yeah I said that  
too."

Adele scoffed in humorous disbelief. "Yeah, and I bet you never tried to stop either?

Jackie shrugged, "Probably not."

Adele looked at Jackie intently, "You get some keys?" She asked.

Jackie smiled evilly, and pulled out a key from her pocket. "As promised." She said, self satisfied.

Adele nodded appreciatively, as she began to walk out to the parking area. "Great, let's get a jeep."

Jackie sighed heavily, as she followed. "You know you're not as boring as I thought you were going to be Blondie."

Adele shook her head, smirking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've got some nerve."

Adele shrugged nonchalantly, and pasted a smile to her face. "Yeah, well I've got a feeling that this is going to go well."

Jackie arched a perfectly pruned eyebrow, and tossed the cigarette to the ground. "Yeah well, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Adele looked at her contemplatively, "For real?"

Jackie started off into the night, "Yeah, for real."

Adele rolled her eyes, and laughed, but she felt the nervousness begin to creep into her stomach.

"How about this one?" Adele called to Jackie, who was checking her reflection using a jeep's mirror and her flashlight.

"Yeah, that one's as good as any." She called out, as she made her way over to Adele. "You ever driven before?"

Adele shot her a caustic look. "Of course."

"Alright. We'll let's take off."

Adele stepped into the jeep, grimacing as she put the key in the ignition. Was this really worth it?

She shook the thought from her head; of course it was worth it.

Adele turned the key, and the jeep roared to life, its engine growling.

Shooting a fearful look at Jackie, she took the steering wheel in one hand, and pushed the gas.

They had now officially stolen an American Army Jeep that they were unauthorized to drive; the worst was over.

Now, all there was left to do, was make it to Sunderland, and retrieve the dresses.

Adele slammed her foot against the gas pedal; having the jeep growl while it idled in the front lot of the hospital was the worst thing she could do  
right now.

Jackie flashed her a reassuring smile, and the two pulled out into the night.

When Adele pulled up to the building, she could feel herself take a deep breath, as if she hadn't been breathing the entire time she was driving.

She cut the ignition, and glanced at Jackie who was studying the building.

Wordlessly, Adele climbed out of the jeep and Jackie followed.

Adele pressed the door open, and stepped inside, expertly reaching above the doorsill for the key to beer cabinet.

Jackie raised her eyebrows, as she struggled to follow Adele in the dark.

"A few times huh? You've been here a few times?" She remarked, tripping over a toppled chair. "I'm surprised you didn't live here."

Adele scoffed harshly, and tucked the key into her pocket, "I did."

"You serious?" Jackie exclaimed, pushing the chair out of the way. "Why?"

Adele threw her hands exasperatedly in the air, "Cause I had too Jackie! I was a prisoner."

Jackie nodded understandingly, "Right I remember that."

Adele huffed, and began trotting up the stairs, Jackie on her heels.

"So you like worked her too? I mean you know where everything is."

Adele turned into a small bedroom on the second floor and slung the door open. "Yeah, I did."

Jackie's eyes widened at the sight of the decadent bedroom set, and she glanced out the door to see more bedrooms. "What the hell is this place?" She asked curiously.

Adele spun around to face her, irritation in her eyes. She lifted her hands, and Jackie noticed how they shook a bit.

"It's a brothel Jackie." She hissed. "It's a bar and brothel. And yeah, I worked here."

Jackie's folded her arms defensively. "As what?"

Adele shot her a haughty look. "As a secretary and bar waitress. I didn't have regulars, only about 2 men."

Jackie nodded apolegitcally, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

Adele shrugged, as she motioned for Jackie to pick up the other end of the trunk. "It's anyone's business."

Jackie picked up the other end of the trunk and they proceeded to carry it back downstairs. "Well, I'm sorry that you had to work here."

Adele couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, well, I'm sorry you didn't have enough excitement in your life, so you had to come to the freaking war to be fulfilled."

Jackie frowned, "Yeah thanks... Sorry you had to sleep with Nazi's to keep yourself alive."

Adele made a face at her, and the two made their way out the door.

Jackie sighed and set the trunk down to Adele's surprise. The redhead looked stressed and uncomfortable as she ran a hand through her flaming hair. "I'm not being judgmental Adele. I'm the last person that would judge you for doing something like this."

Adele dropped her end of the trunk and stared at her, wanting explanation. "You already have been."

"I worked as a stripper Adele."

Adele's eyes went wide, "You're kidding."

Jackie shook her head, "Nah, I'm not. Hard times for the family, and I had to make some money."

Adele chuckled, "Was it good money?"

Jackie nodded enthusiastically, "Best money I'll ever make. I got tired of it."

"Yeah?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, that and the fact that I don't wanna tell my grandkids that their Grandma was a dirty lady."

Adele flashed Jackie an appreciative smile. "Yeah, I didn't wanna tell mine that theirs slept with Nazi's."

Jackie's eyes grew wide with intrigue, and she punched Adele gently in the shoulder. "Oh really? 'Just a bar waitress and secretary' ?"

"Five times." Adele growled, shooting Jackie an annoyed glare. "Only five times."

Jackie threw back her head and laughed, while Adele picked up her end of the chest, and they tossed it into the back of the jeep.

Adele couldn't believe it when the made it back to the aid station.

She pulled the jeep into its same parking spot, and stuffed the keys in the seat.

Jackie gave her an extremely challenged looking thumbs up, as she tried to light a cigarette, and Adele giggled softly, as she and Jackie tried to pick the chest up.

The opted not to go in the front door, to avoid the loud squeak it made when the screen door was opened.

The two snuck in the backdoor, and crept hurriedly up the stairs, wincing with every creak.

They threw themselves into the safety of their room, and Adele lit the small gas lamp while Jackie shut the door quietly, but rapidly.

Greedily, Jackie threw open the lid to the trunk, and pulled out a handful of dresses. "What have we got here?" She asked, as Adele lit a cigarette.

Adele winked, "All the things you need to work at a brothel!"

Jackie wiped her bangs out of her face after laughing, and held up a shimmery green dress. "What do you think?"

Adele nodded approvingly, "Yeah that's good against the hair."

Without thinking, Adele instinctively reached for the small blue dress in the trunk.

It had been her trusty, favorite dress for working at the bar.

She pressed it to her chest, and whirled around for Jackie to see. "This is my favorite." She announced, as Jackie studied the dress.

"Yeah it looks real good Eddie. That's the one for you!"

Adele nodded, and they closed the trunk. "I guess we'll give them to the girls later tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea."

Jackie plopped onto her bed, "Yeah well, Blondie, I've had enough adventure for the night. I'm going to bed."

Adele smiled, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, I've gotta write a note, and then I'll kill the light."

Jackie rolled over onto her side, and Adele began to write.

_Sergeant Gaurnere,_

I think you will be very pleased to know that the building I promised is still standing, and in good condition.

The directions to the place are attached, as well as they key to the beer cabinet.

Eugene has decided that the nurses will be attending, and the results of who is to stay on with Easy Company will be announced tonight, so we will all be attending.

Until Later,

Adele Elise Roux, "Eddie"

Adele set the letter on her bedside table, and shut of the light.


	20. Confidence

_Confidence is preparation. Everything else is beyond your control  
_

As it usually happened, Jackie kicked Adele awake, and Adele moaned in protest.

"C'mon Eddie, up an at 'em." Jackie urged, cruelly taking the pillow from under Adele's head.

"Damn it Jackie!" Adele cried, feeling her head hit the bed. "Not now!"

Jackie tore the covers off of Adele and slapped her on the thigh.

"Yes now! You don't want to get kicked out yet do you?"

Adele groaned and pushed herself out of the bed, stumbling to the dresser.

She threw her hair up and blinked tiredly at Jackie. "What the hell did we do last night?"

Jackie grinned, "Stole a jeep, and got your dresses back from the whorehouse."

Adele's eyes squinted in tired annoyance, and she threw on her dress. "Yeah, it's all coming back to me now." She rasped irratatedly.

Jackie winked. "Let's get going."

Adele slipped on her shoes, and they trudged down the stairs.

Eugene smiled broadly at Adele and Jackie when they reached the foyer.

"Adele peux-je vous parler?"

Adele smiled back at him, "Oui."

Jackie gave her a raised eyebrow as Eugene led her off a small distance away.

"The party is on for tonight." He told her, nodding in the direction of the other girls. "Everyone will be attending."

Adele grinned, "As it should be."

Eugene put a hand to her shoulder, "Bill is fixing up the bar as we speak, and the soldiers have just been informed of the gathering. I'm fixing to  
tell the girls. I just needed to ask you something?"

"Ask away?"

"Did you take an army jeep last night?"

Adele's eyes went wide, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

Eugene patted her on the shoulder, "I don't care personally. I just needed to know for legality purposes, so I could say I made a run to town for  
some more morphine."

Adele ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Eugene, you are a saint. I just went to get dresses for me and Jackie and the girls."

He nodded, "I know, and that's why I won't have you getting in trouble for it."

He smiled and led her back to the crowd.

"Ladies!" He called, to bring the murmuring and whispering to a stop.

Finally the roar of conversation died down and Eugene began to speak. "Tonight, there is to be a party."

Suddenly all was quiet in the crowded hallway.

Eugene grinned at the spectacle, and continued. "Yes, you did hear me correctly. There is to be a gathering tonight, in the town of Sunderland. It will begin at 7:00 tonight, and the men from Easy Company will be attending as well."

The chatter resumed, but Eugene quelled it by raising a hand.

"Adele and Jackie have kindly provided dresses for you all, which they will let you sort through in a few minutes. Before that, let me say that we  
will get on the Army Jeep at 6:45 this evening. You will be released at 5:45 from your shifts."

He shrugged, wincing. "And that's all I have to say on the matter."

Jackie appeared in the stairwell with the trunk of dresses, and threw open the lid. "Have at it!" She told the girls.

Adele chuckled as she made her way outside to smoke, the sight of girls fighting over old whorehouse dresses was wholly amusing to her.

"Jesus Eddie," Jackie breathed, as she smoothed on a tube of pink lipstick. "This stuff looks pretty blah."

Adele shook her head, "You look wonderful Jackie." She encouraged, nodding appreciatively towards the lipstick. "It looks nice, better than the red."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Adele sat on the bed in her little blue dress and stared out the window. She wasn't as excited about the party as she had been earlier today.

Jackie came over to her, and pulled out her eyeliner. "Let's blacken those baby blues!" She exclaimed excitedly, as she put the kohl to Adele's face.

Adele gave her a small smile, and let Jackie paint the rims of her eyes with the dark substance.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Jackie urged concernedly, as she took the pink lipstick and drug it across Adele's unmoving lips.

Adele shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just tired I guess."

Jackie gave her an uninterested look. "Well perk up, we're about to go to a party. We're gonna drink and we're gonna smoke! It doesn't get better than that!"

Adele smiled, as Jackie released Adele's blonde hair from its bun, and brushed it carefully, much as one would with a doll.

"I know, it will be fun."

Jackie nodded, as she continued to slide the brush through the blonde's hair.

Adele glanced up at her friend an amused empression playing on her lips, "What am I? Barbie?"

Jackie nodded and shrugged as she stuck a barrette on one side of Adele's hair. "More or less yeah."

Adele smirked, and stood up, checking her reflection in the mirror.

She gave Jackie an appreciative smile, as she admired the older girls work.

"Thanks Jackie, I look nice." She complemented.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah ya do. Thanks to Jacqueline Johnson."

Adele smirked, and Jackie pulled her off the bed. "C'mon. We're gonna load up in a few moments."

"You really think we'll get into the Core Jackie?" Adele asked nervously, running her fingers through her hair.

Jackie gave her a smile. "Yeah. The way I'm looking at it, we haven't screwed up as much as some people. So I think we've got this."

Adele shook her head in amusement, "Says the minimalist optimist."

Jackie prodded her in the butt. "Cheer up, we're going to a damn party; a party we stole a damn jeep for!"

Adele burst out in giggles, "Yeah we sorta did didn't we?"

Sucking in air through her teeth and grimacing, Jackie nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Adele laughed, and straightened her dress. "Then I guess we better love this party."

Jackie nodded, plastering a smile to her face. "Yeah, we better, so shut up and let's go!"

Adele rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed.


	21. Having a good time

Why is partying and having a good time bad?  
The girls assembled down in the foyer as the usually did in the mornings.

However this evening, the girls were in their dresses, and instead of staring at their tired faces, Eugene looked into awake and excited eyes, sparkling with eyeshadow and liner.

Jackie and Adele clomped down the stairs, and Jackie peered down at Eugene who stood tall in his dress uniform, waiting to escort the girls out to the jeep.

"He looks nice." Jackie noted, lingering to see Adele's reaction.

"He does." Adele agreed, giving Jackie a sly smile. "He looks really nice."

Jackie gave Adele an exasperate look. "Don't make this any harder for me!" She exclaimed, "He already has no idea I exist."

Adele poked Jackie in the stomach, "Oh he does. Remember that time I pushed you in the morning assembly?"

Jackie shot her an un-amused look. "Yeah I remember."

Adele tried to draw her light voice into one that was deeper and that drawled. "Miss Jackson are you alright?"

Jackie snarled at her, "You're a funny one Eddie."

Adele raised her hands in surrender, "Just saying. He knows who you are."

Jackie smiled, as Eugene's gaze drifted to the two of them descending the stairs.

Adele gave Eugene a confident wink, and he chuckled, taking her arm as she landed in the foyer. "Miss Roux, you look amazing."

Adele blushed, and leaned into his ear. "Better than in the shower?"

It was Eugene's turn to blush, and he rubbed his nexk nervously. "I think that's a trick question."

Adele grinned, as she released his arm, after he had helped her up into the jeep. "Thank you Corporal Roe."

He smiled, "Entirely welcome Miss Roux."

Finally, when all the nurses had been escorted out, the driver started the jeep, and pulled out of the hospital.

George Luz, Bill Gaurnere, Joe Toye, Joe Liebgott, David Webster and others stood impatiently by the bar, waiting to hear the telltale sound of the girl's heels striking the ground.

George threw his cigarette into an ash tray. "How many are there?" He asked casually.

Joe Toye raised an eyebrow, "I think there are ten."

George nodded, "Fair shot for everyone then?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah, everyone's got a chance. What sucks though is that only four will stay with us."

Joe Liebgott shrugged, "Hey, don't complain Bill. Four is better than none. And odds are that one's gonna have gorgeous tits."

Muck chuckled, and laid a hand on George's shoulder. "Sorry Liebgott, George has already taken the one with the tits."

George shook his head, winking at Bill. "Yeah, ol' Gonorrhea got pretty worried. Thought that blonde was going for George here, so he pulled rank."

Catcalls went up from the crowd of men, and Bill chuckled, "Shaddup Luz!"

George pointed accusingly at him. "See that's what I mean!"

Bill shook his head and downed a sip of beer, "What would I do without George Luz?"

Muck hit Bill on the back jovially. "Sleep with more women!"

After another round of catcalls, and whistling, followed by Bill's command for Muck to "Shaddup," the men went outside to greet the arriving nurses.

They all lined up formally to take a lady by the arm and lead her inside, and when the jeeps pulled up, Liebgott, the first in line stepped forward eagerly.

"Joseph Liebgott." He said politely as he took a nurses arm. "Katherine Thomas." The brown haired nurse said, as he helped her off the jeep.

Jackie smiled broadly when a tall, dark haired man helped her off the jeep. "Joe Toye, West Virginia." She hopped down from the jeep, and gave him a delighted smile. "Jacqueline Johnson. West Virginia!"

Excitedly Joe gazed at her, "Small world?"

Adele gave her hand to a somewhat older looking man, with a kind face, and riveting dark eyes. She nodded courteously, as he helped her down  
from the jeep.

"Carwood Lipton." He offered, as she took his arm.

Adele's pink lips parted and she smiled sweetly up at him. "Adele Roux."

He looked kindly down at her, "I hope you have a wonderful evening Mrs. Roux."

She gave him a small smile back. "You too Sergeant Lipton. Where are you from?"

He opened the door for her, and led her inside. "Huntington."

Adele nodded, she didn't know where Huntington was.

"And you?" He asked, as he expertly pulled a chair out for her. "Where are you from?"

She spread her dress carefully across the seat, and crossed her legs. "France."

He tilted his head appreciatively, "Really?"

She nodded, and her blue eyes flashed to his left hand that lay on the table and the glint of metal in the late afternoon sun caught her gaze.

"Married?" She asked straightforwardly, nodding at his ring.

He smiled bashfully, and lowered his hand. "Yeah. I'm a bit older than some of the other guys here."

Adele raised an eyebrow, "I doubt it."

He shrugged, "I'm 26."

Adele rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, you're over the hill."

He grinned, and took a sip of his beer, smiling broadly as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

A hand fell upon Adele's shoulder, and she turned to see Bill Gaurnere winking at her.

"Rocking the cradle Lip?" He asked suggestively, poking Adele in the shoulder.

Carwood Lipton hung his head embarrassedly, and then shot Bill an empowered look. "Yeah well when you're my age, and a pretty, young blonde sit at your table, that says something."

Bill snorted, and shot Adele an unimpressed look. "Eh, what's it saying?"

Carwood took another sip of his beer, "Says that they know who the real man around here is, and who the dirty Italian is."

The bar roared with laughter, and Carwood gave a couple phony bows as Bill waved his hand dismissively, before relenting, and laughing himself.

When the noise quieted, Bill nodded respectfully at Carwood. "I'm taking the blonde." He noted, as he pulled Adele to her feet.

Carwood smiled warmly at the two of them, fingering his glinting wedding band. "Get out of my sight Gaurnere." He ordered Bill. He paused to wink at Adele, "You look charming Mrs. Roux."


	22. Partying is such sweet sorrow

Partying is such sweet sorrow.

Blushing slightly, Adele nodded her silent thanks, as Bill took her hand and led her to the bar.

Bill looked her shamelessly up and down. "What he means kid, is that you're a knockout." Bill added, raising an eyebrow, as Adele spun a little circle for him. "Charming really doesn't cut it in your case."

Adele shook her head, "Is there a vice you don't possess?" She asked teasingly, as he seated her on a bar stool. "You're already a dirty Italian,  
which means that you're prideful about your food, and brazen about your heritage, and yet, you still engage in unabashed flattery."

Bill winked at her, as he slid her a beer before taking one for himself. "And don't forget all the carnal lust. We Italians love that."

Adele rolled her eyes and took a sip of the beer, "Oh, sorry. Can't believe I forgot."

He grinned at her before turning in his seat. "Hey George!" He called, "Look what I found!"

George came running up to him, a beer in each hand. "Bill, Adele!"

Great to see you all!" He rocked back on his heels, and winked. "Ya know, as soon as the officers get some of this German ale in their systems  
this party is gonna get crazy."

Bill chuckled, and took a beer from George. "Lemme help you with that!"

George jerked away, and the beer toppled to the floor, but went unnoticed by the party guests.

"You look great tonight Adele!" George called as he walked away to deliver his un-spilled beer. "Really great."

She gave him a tight smile and a thumbs up, and turned back to her own drink.

"So you used to work here?" Bill asked, turning towards her.

Adele didn't smile in memory, but shook her head in remembrance. "Yeah sorta. Wasn't really my choice."

Bill's mouth opened in understanding. "Oh that's right, you were stuck here."

She bit her lip. "More or less."

Suddenly, the record player sprang to life, and jazzy music flowed from it. Bill turned towards her, and took her arm. "Come dance Eddie!" He said,  
as he finished the last of his drink.

"I'd love to see you move in that little dress." He took an admiring gaze to her behind. "Or try to move."

She slapped his hand, "Bill!"

He nodded solemnly, before going on mockingly. "I know I know. "You're too much'"

She shook her head excitedly and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'd love to dance."

"Ah!" He exclaimed, as he pulled her closer to him, and she wrapped her pale arms around his neck, as they swayed to the music. "So you can dance?"

She nodded, smirking. "Better than you Bill Gaurnere; Italians can't dance."

Bill gave her a disapproving look, "Ya know you don't look French Eddie. You've got those German blue eyes and blonde hair."

She shook her head, and raised an eyebrow, "You complaining about my hair?"

Bill ran a sly hand through her pretty golden hair, and his eyes widened. "No. No." He exclaimed protesting, "I ain't complaining! You're a gorgeous girl Eddie. Just saying you don't look stereotypically French."

She gave him a smile, "Well I am."

He nodded, and spun her around as the beat of the music picked up. "Imma show you a good Italian dancer. I put my hand where?" He asked  
innocently, lowering his hand a bit too much.

She gave him her hands, and prepared to follow his lead to the jazzy music. "Then shut up and dance Bill."

He shot her a cocky smile, and abruptly picked her up by her waist, and dropped her head to the floor, propping her back up against his knee.

"Can I have this dance Ed?" He asked haughtily, grinning confidently down at her.

She gazed up at him in breathless surprise. "Sure Bill…"

As George had predicted, the party did escalate, and attitude of the soldiers and nurses got progressively looser.

Adele found herself at the bar, in a competition with Babe Heffron, to see who could stomach the most shots with jumpwings in their mouths.

Adele grinned as she spit out the jumpwings, and slammed her cup down on the bar. "I've done six shots Babe!" She proclaimed loudly, her voice proud. "I've done six damn shots!"

George sat down his beer, and clapped enthusiastically, "That's my Eddie! Good girl honey! You out-drink that son of a bitch from Philly!"

Bill smiled up from pinning his jumpwings back onto his chest. "Look who's talking Jersey Boy?"

George smirked, and watched as Babe drowsily picked up his glass, and sucked the liquid down.

Adele groaned, and knocked her fist against the bar. "Dammit Babe!" She exclaimed angrily.

Bill got up and held up his hands. "Alright alright." He soothed, as Babe began drinking another shot just for show. "Tiebreak."

George hopped up from his barstool, and threw a finger in the air. "That's exactly what I was thinking. So here's the deal…"

George took two clean shot glasses off the rack and placed them in front of Babe and Adele. "Babe and Eddie will try to polish off another shot.  
Whoever gets it down fastest is the winner-"

Bill grinned, and patted the two on the back. "And the loser?"

George smiled evilly, and looked over at another crowd of people sitting on the opposite side of the bar. "Loser climbs up on the bar and plants one on Joe Toye."

Adele shook her head, and Babe looked up, horrified.

But George nodded persistently, and handed them each a topped off shotglass.

"Go!" He commanded urgently. "Loser's gotta go get Joe."

Babe hurriedly poured all the liquid into his mouth, and Adele did the same.

"C'mon Eddie!" Yelled Joe Liebgott, "Let's go darling."

Joe Toye shook his head, and gave Babe an encouraging pat on the back. "Let's go Heffron. She's a pretty girl!"

Babe nodded, his mouth bulging with the alcohol, and then swallowed quickly. "For you Joe." He declared triumphantly, "For you Joe!"

Babe placed his cup smugly in front of George, and George grinned widely at Joe Toye.

Adele swallowed her shot in defeat, staring down; concentrating on looking at the floor tiles so the room wouldn't spin.

Joe appeared in front of her, and Adele nodded in defeat, before climbing to her feet, and hoisting herself to her knees on the bar.

Catcalls and cheers arose from the party, as Adele sat on her knees and placed her hands on the edge of the bar.

She shook her head embarrassedly, as she took her hands and placed them on Joe Toye's neck, and then leaned in shamelessly for a kiss.

Instead of letting her perch on the bar, Joe slipped her off of the counter and sat her back in a bar stool, as he let his tongue intertwine with hers.

Finally, he pulled away satisfied, and gave Adele a small bow, and kissed her hand.

"Thank you." He sat her back up on the bar, and she smiled at him, as he winked at her, and walked back to his group of men.

From atop her roost Adele looked out and saw Jackie surrounded by a group of men.

Lazily she raised a hand in the air, "Hey Jackie!"

Jackie turned tipsily to see Adele perched upon the bar, who also looked rather unsteady.

Jackie made her way over to her friend, and hopped up on the bar herself. "What's going on Adele?" She asked, as the men around them admired  
the bold redhead.

Adele giggled and flashed Babe a smile. "We've been playing shots." She said sweetly, motioning to George. "I lost!"

Jackie laughed, and motioned towards Bill.

"Who's this? He looks good!" She asked curiously, looking him up and down.

Bill chuckled, and stood up, ready to introduce himself

He gave her a signature, cocky crooked smile. "Bill Gaurnere." He told her, "Pleased to meet you Jackie."

She grinned, and threw her arms around Adele. "This is my friend." She announced proudly, her smile never fading."

Bill took another sip of beer, and felt himself slip closer to the point of silliness.

Joe Liebgott raised an eyebrow at the two girls, "Yeah, you're friend? You sleep together?"

George threw his head back, "God Joe you had to bring that up."

Bill smiled in defeated way, "I was doing so well not thinking about it."

Adele looked innocently at the men, placing a finger to her pink lips. "Oh Private Liebgott, do you and Private Webster sleep together?"

Whistles flew up around the bar as Adele smirked confidently at Liebgott; while Jackie laughed so hard she almost toppled off the bar.

Joe looked around the room, astonished. "Of course not! You are nuts lady!"

Jackie crossed her legs and looked up at George. "At least she has some!"

The two exploded in laughter, while Liebgott downed another shot.

Jackie atop the bar, let Joe Toye refill her shot glass.

"So anyone up for darts?" She asked throwing a hand in the air to show her support.

Cheers went up as Jackie hopped off the bar, and led some men over to play darts.

Adele began to follow her, but George grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Wanna smoke outside?"

Adele nodded, and let George lift her off the bar. "Sure!" She exclaimed excitedly.

George sat her down, feeling his own vision begin to blur around the edges.

Adele and George went out on the back steps, and George lit a cigarette and handed it to Adele, before lighting one for himself.

Tiredly Adele lifted the cigarette to her lips and inhaled, as George did the same.

She smiled cheerfully up at George, who sat on the concrete step above her.

"Have you had fun tonight?" She asked, closing her eyes as she inhaled the warm smoke.

George nodded contentedly, and patted her on the shoulder. "I've had a wonderful time tonight." He winked, "You?"

She nodded, and smiled again. "Yeah, this had been fun."

George grinned at her, "How was Joe Toye?"

Adele threw down her cigarette, and laughed. "He was good I guess." She looked up at the sky contemplatively as she thought on her kiss with the Corporal. "Maybe a bit slobbery?" She criticized, shaking her head embarrassedly, "I've had too much to drink this evening."

George flicked his cig on the ground as well, and ran his fingers admiringly through her blonde hair, and brushed some out of her face. "Have you  
had enough to kiss George Luz too?"

Adele blushed, and closed her eyes, steadying herself. When her stomach began to roll, she knew she had taken in enough alcohol.

She turned hypnotically towards George, "I think I've had enough."

George placed a hand on her smooth pale face, "I would hope so." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

Feeling her stomach lurch, and her head pound, she leaned in to kiss an awaiting George.

George sweetly placed his lips on hers, and after a few moments began to pry her lips apart. Not resisting, Adele leaned into him and deepened the kiss.

She felt George's hand slip to her back and push her closer, and she felt her own hands intertwine in his dusty brown hair.

Finally, she pulled away, and happily entranced George stared down at her, and she noticed Bill Gaurnere standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Bill!" She cried excitedly, as she waved enthusiastically at him.

George nodded at his friend, who looked confused.

Bill cleared his throat, and raised his eyebrows, "Am I interrupting?" He asked, sitting down on the step with Adele.

George shook his head, and grinned at Adele, pointing "Free _French_ kissing booth." He stated comically, emphasizing Adele's heritage.

Bill winked at Adele, "Oh, my, wouldn't wanna miss that! Where is it?"

Adele gave him playful glare, "It's right here you dummy!"

George got up, and patted Adele on the shoulder, "Hey Blondie, the boys want me for poker, come join in soon."

Adele nodded, and looked back at Bill expectantly. "Wanna go play? It's Texas hold 'Em."

He shook his head, and gave her a provocatively confident smile, "I wanna find out where this damn kissing booth is."

She rolled her eyes, and pointed exasperatedly at her lips. "It's here genius!"

Bill placed a rough hand on her shoulder, and pressed his lips to the smooth skin there.

"Here?" He asked quizzically, kissing her shoulder gently, his face intently watching hers to gage her reaction.

Surprised, she flinched at his touch, but he kept going.

He pressed his firm jaw into her porcelain neck, and his lips depressed the flesh there.

"Here?" He whispered again, as Adele blushed, and felt shivers running down her spine as his breath whisked off her skin.

She felt her breathing quicken, as he put his lips to her cheek, and she could feel the tender scratching of his unshaven stubble.

"Here?" He asked again quietly, as his fingers tenderly traced the outline of her jaw. Her blue eyes drew up into his dark gaze, and suddenly all she could see was blackness, and all she felt was Bill's mouth on hers, and his fingertips grazing across her legs.

Her mouth exchanged hot air with his, as her held onto her knee, and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands were on her back now, and her hands were entangled in his dark hair.

She let herself be drawn up onto his lap, and her mouth begged for more of his.

At last, with the need to breathe, they pulled away from each other, and Bill gave her a enthused smile and stood up offering her his hand.

Adele tired to smile back, but there had been too much drink and too little air. She felt her stomach turning, and her balance faltering. Strong arms soon surrounded her, and with that she closed her eyes.


	23. If you're going to do something tonight

_If you're going to do something tonight that you'll be sorry for tomorrow morning, sleep late.  
_

Adele rolled over, and held her throbbing head, as Jackie grinned down at her. The light in the room was too bright, and it seemed to glint off of Jackie's teeth.

"What time is it?" Adele groaned, as she grimaced, and rubbed her eyes.

Jackie continued to smile, "It's 6:30."

"Christ!" Adele moaned, "Go away Jackie. Just let me sleep."

Jackie, as she usually did, smacked Adele on the butt. "No sleeping. You've gotta get up."

Adele shook her head indignantly, "I won't. I'm going to sleep. I didn't hear my name called last night, so I don't have to be downstairs at 7:15. As far as I know I'm dismissed from the program."

Jackie smirked down at her, as she spread pink lipstick on her parted lips. "Yeah well, you didn't hear any names last night, because you passed out in Sergeant Gaurnere's arms."

Adele's eyes flew open in surprise. "Are you kidding me? I passed out?"

Jackie ripped the covers off her shocked friend. "Yeah, you were out like a brink. Eugene said he'd seen you drinking a lot."

"Shit." Adele spat, "That's a great impression."

Jackie shrugged, "Well, you didn't nail someone in the face with a dart."

Adele gave her suspicious look, "You're kidding right? What you mean is that _**you**_ nailed someone?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah I did." She grimaced at threw Adele's nurse uniform at her. She winked and went on in righteous  
tone, "But I didn't climb on the bar and kiss Joe Toye."

Adele shook her head in disbelief. "Neither did I Jackie…"

Jackie nodded regretfully. "Sorry to say it, but you did."

Adele buried her head in the pillow, while Jackie went on. "Yeah, and then kissed George Luz, and then Bill Gaurnere."

Adele's head shot up, and she stared horrified at Jackie. "Ya know what? I'm glad I didn't get picked!" She exclaimed,  
"I'm glad I didn't get picked to stay in the program! I need to get out of this place. I don't want a reputation; I'll go work as a nurse for Bad company or something."

Jackie stifled a laugh, as she passed Adele her shoes, smiling haughtily. "See, therein lies your problem: you were picked."

Adele sunk back on the bed, "Ok then." She said, visibly trying to calm herself, "I'm gonna get up now."

Jackie snorted, and tied Adele's hair back for her, since she seemed too shocked to do it herself. "We're doing more  
rundowns today and vaccines before everyone moves out for France."

Again, Adele turned around in shock, "We're moving out to France? Was I out for that too?" She asked in angry sarcasm.  
"I'm guessing I passed out on the floor for that as well!?"

Jackie shook her head, "Bill put you upstairs in a bed."

Adele threw herself back on the bed defiantly, "God I'm not going downstairs."

Jackie pulled Adele upright, and gave her a supporting pat on the back. "It's gonna be ok Eddie." She promised, "Did nothing like this ever happen at the bar in the brothel?"

Adele gave Jackie a bitter smile, "No, because no one ever stayed long enough to see anyone in the morning."

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, as she threw Adele out of bed. Shaking her head in embarrassment Adele buried her  
hands as the two walked out the door.

Adele and Jackie met Eugene and the other nurses downstairs in the foyer, as always.

Eugene smiled placidly at the girls and took a deep breath before beginning. "Good Morning." He greeted, nodding. "As you know, Johnson, Roux, Neely, and Soprano will be staying with the 506th."

Congratulatory nods, and sorrowful glances shot around the room.

Eugene continued. "Today, men will be coming in for more rundowns and vaccine boosters, as they haven't had these since 1942. Those of you who have been selected to come with the 506th will need to go to the office of Captain Winters and receive your uniform, endorsement, and first pay check."

Adele looked nervously over at Jackie who didn't see her because she was gazing admiringly up at Eugene.

Adele grinned and her eyes soon cast back upward towards Eugene as he went on. "Those of you who haven't been selected will be called individually by the matrons to find out where you will be assigned."

He gave a congenial smile to everyone. "You will all do so much good, wherever that may be." He added.

His easy voice and sweet smile seemed to put everyone in a better mood regarding the situation. He nodded at them, signaling their dismissal.

Adele headed off to the supply room to find her first workup of the day.

She picked up her clipboard, and flipped through the names, whispering them back to herself. "Carwood Lipton, Darrel Powers, Joe Liebgott, William Gaurnere…"

Her voice trailed off and her eyes rolled back in exasperation, she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting a break from these men anytime soon.

She continued to read, "George Luz and Babe Heffron."

She clasped the board to her chest as Jackie approached.

Adele gave her a tired smile while she pushed two fingers to her throbbing temple. Sneakily, Jackie took the clipboard from Adele and inspected it.

"Anyone good Ed?" She inquired curiously, scanning the names.

Adele shrugged, noting her nauseous stomach for the first time that morning. "You tell me Jackie, I got anything good?"

Jackie grinned and pointed to the first name on the list. "Carwood Lipton. He's very good locking, and also, a bit older. Sophisticated."

She added appreciatively. Adele smirked, and ran slender fingers through her blonde hair.

"He's married." Adele cut in snidely. "Carwood Lipton is a married man."

Jackie stamped her foot on the ground, "Dammit." She spat as she jerked the clipboard away from Adele. "Gimme that!" She demanded as her bright green eyes continued to take in the names on the chart.

She patted the second and fourth names. "These are nice." She admitted approvingly, as if looking at a pair of shoes.

Adele took the clipboard and read the names. "Darrel Powers and William Gaurnere."

Jackie leered knowingly at Adele, "We all know what you think of him!"

Adele pulled the clipboard away, and stormed out of the supply room and into the triage area. "Carwood Lipton!" She demanded, flustered. "Carwood?"

With a small smile, the sergeant cane towards her, and eagerly she held out her hand. "How are you Sergeant?" She asked, as he smiled at her.

He nodded, "I'm doing fine, thanks Miss Roux."

She led him into one of the converted rooms, and he sat down on the bed, while she flipped though his chart. "So you need another tetanus booster?"

He cocked his head to the side, "I suppose I do."

She took the booster out of the drawer and sat down beside him.

"Sergeant Lipton, could you take off your shirt please?" She asked, trying not to find humor in the situation.

He smiled at her and pulled off his dirty OD's.

His chest was pale and flat, and a large, jagged red scar sat starkly against the ashy skin of his right breast.

Adele took his right arm, and massaged the muscles on his upper arm. "Right arm ok?" She asked.

He nodded and watched intently as she squeezed the vaccine into the needle, and then pressed it into his arm.

She smiled briskly as she discarded the vaccine, and patted him on the shoulder, her eyes glancing at his scar. "You're good to go Sergeant Lipton." She told him, as he put a finger to his scar.

"You're wondering where I got this aren't you?" He cut in calculatingly, eyeing her gaze.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

He shrugged, "I got hit, and had to take the bullet out myself."

She nodded, and looked at the angry red mark. "Oh."

He gave her a small smile, "That's why it's so ugly." He shook his head, "Not sure what my wife will think of it."

Adele's head shifted to the side in confusion. "Really?" She asked, "You don't think she'd like it?"

He rolled his eyes, "She's one for appearances, my Julie. But she's an amazing girl. She'll probably just tease me about it."

Adele nodded, "I get teased about this." She pointed to a small mark on her hand that resembled a square.

He raised an eyebrow, "That?" He asked questioningly, "Nah."

She nodded, and couldn't help but smile in remembrance. "Yeah, the kids used to tell me I had a swastika on my hand."

"Oh." He breathed, "Guess you weren't much of a fan of that."

She shook her head, and motioned to the scar again, "I stuck my hand in a fire once, thinking I could burn it away."

He gaped at her in surprise before putting on his shirt. "You're kidding!"

She shook her head, and continued blatently, "No. I didn't want a swastika on my hand."

He stood up and gave her a thoughtful look. "I understand that."

Adele gave him a parting fake salute, as he chuckled and walked away, while she headed to get her next patient.


	24. It pays to get drunk with the best

**Hey guys :)  
I hope ya'll are enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it.  
If you are, lemme know! Reviews are always awesome!  
-Ellie**

_It always pays to get drunk with the best  
_  
When she arrived in the supply room, Jackie handed her the next assignment, and begrudgingly Adele took it.

Her head wouldn't stop pounding, and every time her heart beat, she could feel it in her ears.

Her stomach felt like it had the day she had ingested lupine, and she wanted to empty it out into the nearest trashcan.

Jackie glanced at her, giving her a sympathetic smile. "You ok Eddie?"

Adele looked up at her, her eyes watering. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Jackie shook her head, and then gave her a chiding tisk. "You're hungover." She noted cheerfully.

Adele could have killed her. "Of course I'm hungover Jackie! I had seven shots of some nasty bourbon, and then numerous beers. How could I not be?"

Jackie shrugged, "Need a break?"

Adele shook her head, "I'm alright. I just need to sleep. If I get through this day I'll be fine."

Jackie nodded, and Adele turned back to her. "How come you're not hungover?"

The redhead shot Adele a wry grin, "You don't wanna know how much it takes to give me a hangover."

Adele couldn't help but chuckle, as she left the supply room, calling for William Gaurnere.

Bill got up eagerly and followed the pretty blonde back into the exam room, as Adele clutched her pounding head.

Bill sat down on the bed, and stared at her intently, as she retrieved the tetanus vaccine from the drawer, her hand not leaving her temple.

When she approached him with the shot, he took it firmly from her hand.

"Bill please." She demanded, as she reached for the vaccine. "I don't have time to play today."

He gave her a confused glare, while setting the syringe on the table.

"I don't wanna play." He told her, as she rolled her eyes at him. "I want you to get some rest."

She gave him a small smile, and shook her head, "I wish I could." She muttered.

He got up off the bed, and pushed her onto it. "You can." He stated simply. "Go to sleep, you're hungover as hell. Probably shouldn't be working."

He gave her a sly wink, and again she shook her head, "I'd love to. But I can't."

His brow furrowed, "Shut the door, and take a nap for an hour I'll sit here, and you can say you found a problem with my foot."

Adele didn't look convinced, so Bill tried again. "Look, you're not giving me a shot when you can't even tell me what day it is Eddie."

She waved her hand dismissively, and again attempted to reach for the shot, but Bill pulled her away from it.

"I'm serious Kiddo." He told her, looking her in the eye. "What's today? What's the date?"

She threw up her hands in annoyance, "It's irreverent." She demanded.

He put the shot back in the drawer, and pointed her towards the bed. "C'mon Eddie, you know you want to."

She smiled despite herself, "Of course I want to!"

He pulled back the covers on the bed, and lifted her down into them. "Just take a break Eddie." He urged, "Otherwise, you won't make it through  
the day."

Relenting, she adjusted her pillow. "Don't you let anyone catch me doing this!"

He nodded, "Just sleep. No one is coming in here."

Adele nodded, and closed her eyes.

When she awoke, Bill was still sitting there.

He was reading a magazine that had been sitting on the bed, and his mouth formed the words as he read silently to himself.

Adele smiled; her head hurt less now.

She tore off the covers, and Bill looked up at her, smiling. "Have a good nap?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe!" She exclaimed.

He sat down the magazine, "Feel better?"

Again she nodded her eyes bright. "So much better! Thank you so much!"

He grinned, "Hey, we're even now. You helped me out that day I came off the line, I helped you out when you had a hangover."

Adele smirked, "Somehow it doesn't seem equivalent."

He shrugged, "Hangovers can be rough."

She shook her head embarrassedly, "There's not much of an excuse, since their self induced."

He chuckled, as she reached for the shot, and he pulled off his shirt.

Adele couldn't help but look.

Unlike Carwood, Bill was tan underneath his thick OD's.

He didn't have any scars, but Adele did notice a birthmark right under his ribcage.

The defined abdominal muscles rippled out from under his russet, Italian skin.

He looked down at himself, before making a clicking noise with his tongue. "I know, Ed. You can't help yourself. It's alright, go ahead and take a look."

Jokingly, he spread his arms wide, and Adele rolled her eyes and came forward with a shot.

When he noticed her approach his arms shot inward, and he gripped himself protectively. "Jesus!" He exclaimed, "Tell me when you're coming near me with that thing?"

Adele took his arm and patted the upper muscle, as he looked at her in shock. "Tell me when you're coming with that damn needle. I hate those things."

She motioned towards the clock, and his gaze strayed from his arm. "How long did I sleep?" She asked.

He grinned and looked up at the clock.

Quickly she stuck the needle into him, injected the vaccine, and pulled out the syringe.

By the time he had turned around to tell her how long she had been asleep, the vaccine had been injected, and needle tossed into the trashcan.

He turned to her, "Oh, about an hour and a half."

She looked sheepishly at the floor, "I shouldn't have drunk so much last night…"

He gave her flippant look, "Nonsense. Everyone had a real good time Ed. The guys think you're a swell girl."

She cocked her head sarcastically to the side, "Could that because I made out with half of them?"

He shrugged, eying her nervously. "Could be. Now where's that shot?"

She winked at him, and motioned toward the wastebasket. "Already gave it to you."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Nah. Trust me, if you had given me the shot, I would have known."

Adele shook her head, and grinned at him. "Nope, you've had it; gave it to you while you were running your mouth about me sleeping."

He snorted. "I don't believe you Kiddo, and let me remind you lying is a sin."

Adele sneered, "Not a mortal one."

He chortled, and then glanced at her seriously. "You really already gave me that shot?"

She raised her eyebrows and hands in innocence. "I promise, I gave it to you."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "That's great, means I don't have to do it again!"

She nodded, "People get so nervous, they tense, and then it hurts even worse. You don't even feel it if you're concentrating on something else."

He grinned, and hopped off the bed, "I guess not."

She scribbled on his chart, and opened the door, "You're free to go." She told him, brushing back some of her hair.

He tipped his hat towards her. "Thanks Miss Roux. I'm sure I'll see you when we move out."

She could feel the heat coming to her face as he came towards her. "Yes, I'll uh- see you then."

He stood over her, and suddenly kissed her gently on the cheek.

As quickly as he had kissed her, he was gone.


	25. A story is told as much by silence

_A story is told as much by silence as by speech.  
_  
Eugene's dark eyes shot up towards the pretty redhead in front of him.

She hadn't spoken to him yet, and she showed no signs that she would.

They both stood outside the hospital holding cigarettes between their fingers.

Jackie blew the smoke high into the air, and watched it curl up, and whisk away.

Eugene blew the smoke powerfully downward, much like a stallion snorting in the cold.

Jackie let her gaze drift over toward the young medic, and she nodded at him.

"I'm Jacqueline Johnson." She told him, muttering.

He nodded quietly, taking a drag. "I know."

She scratched her head and gave him an empathetic smile, before throwing her cigarette to the ground exasperatedly. "No one talks!" She  
exploded, her eyes widening. "No one says anything around here!"

Eugene took in the fiery redhead, and sighed, unsure of what to say. "What's there to say?" He said, shooting her a kind smile.

She raised her arms in anger. "You could ask me where I'm from?" She suggested bitterly. "You could ask where I went to school?"

He leaned against the wall, and gave her a confused look. "I know where you're from though, and I know that you didn't go to school."

She bit her lip to refrain from saying anything ugly. "That's not the point. You could ask to ask. You could ask so that we could talk."

Eugene didn't say anything, but watched Adele lead Shifty Powers into the exam room.

Jackie turned on her heel, and strode off briskly.

Adele turned to Shifty, and smiled. "You're good to go Corporal Powers." She told him cheerfully.

He gave her a sweet smile. "Thank you kindly Miss Roux."

She nodded, "Be careful."

He gave her another shy smile, "I usually am. Never been injured."

She tossed his chart into a basket of complete workups, and grinned at him. "Then don't tarnish the record Corporal." She commanded, "Stay safe."

He tipped his hat to her, and she waved at him as he headed out the door.

That night, Adele lay in her bed, legs straight up against the wall as she admired her newly painted toenails, while Jackie sat on her bed, back to the headboard.

Jackie held on to her cigarette, and stared tiredly up at the ceiling, while Adele inspected her toenails.

Jackie rubbed her eyes, and flicked the butt of her cigarette to the floor.

"Like your toes?" Jackie asked quietly.

Adele smiled at her, her icy eyes warm. "I love them. I've never had my nails painted before."

Jackie raised an eyebrow as she passed Adele a cigarette. "Seriously?"

Adele grinned. "Never." She ran one of her feet up her legs admiringly. "I like it."

Jackie couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, well one day I'll do your nails."

Adele looked at her surprised, "You mean you put the paint on your fingernails too?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, and usually, your use bright red."

Adele squealed excitedly and then took a flamboyant drag of her cigarette.

Jackie turned to Adele, and looked at her seriously, "What's Eugene like?" She asked, as Adele looked shocked by the randomness of the question.

Adele took the cigarette back in her fingers and looked thoughtfully at Adele. "He's nice. He's very caring."

Jackie nodded, "How long have you known him?"

Adele flashed Jackie a smile, "Since he plucked me from the shower."

Jackie rolled her eyes and prompted Adele to continue.

"He's sweet, and religious. Focused. I've never seen anyone so focused on anything."

Jackie swept her hair to the side, "Where's he from?"

Adele smiled fondly. "Louisiana. He's half Cajun."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "So what he eats gumbo all the time?"

Adele took a quick drag before nodding, "Yeah, and speaks incorrect French!"

Giggling, Jackie tossed her shoes off and cuddled under her covers, as Adele fixed her with a curious look. "Why so curious?"

Jackie sighed and pressed her lips together, "He doesn't like me at all."

Adele's brow furrowed, and she tossed the cigarette into the ash tray. "Of course he does." She objected, "Of course he likes you."

Jackie shook her head, "I tried to talk to him today. Didn't work…"

"He's quiet Jackie. He's probably not too forward around a girl like you."

Jackie flopped over, facing Adele. "Yeah, but he'll talk to you." She accused.

Adele shook her head, "He's just known me longer Jax. He'll warm up to you!"

Jackie shook her head, "Yeah well, I've been warm to him for quite a while."

Adele's blue eyes shot intently upward. "You want sex?" She asked blatantly. "That's why you want to know him?"

Jackie sighed, and threw her head forward. "No, I want to know him. But yeah, I'd like sex."

Adele raised an eyebrow, "For yourself? To prove yourself?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "No way, I'm good enough."

Adele didn't drop the matter. "Are you trying to prove to yourself that you're desirable because you haven't had sex since you've been here?"

Jackie snarled at her before blowing out the candle, signaling that the conversation was over.


	26. Nonsense and beauty

_Nonsense and beauty have close connections._

Surprisingly, Adele woke before Jackie, and dressed quickly.

This morning, she had an appointment with Major Winters.

As she walked out of the hospital, the arising morning light hit the snow crystals and glinted like diamonds.

She pulled her coat tighter across her body as she walked briskly.

The snow crunched underneath her heels and when she reached the HQ office, she could feel the stinging of the freezing snow on her toes.

She pushed open the door, and nodded to the man at the front desk. "I'm here to see Major Winters." She told him, shivering.

He motioned her to follow him, and led her into a room. "He'll be here momentarily."

Adele gave him a passive smile, as her eyes fixated on the sparkling snow outside.

She'd never seen snow like this, not when she had lived in France.

But by now, after 2 years of living in Belgium, she was used to it.

The door creaked open, and a tired looking, red-haired man stepped into the room.

Adele rose briskly and took his hand, as he nodded congenially towards her.

He motioned for her to take her seat as he took his.

"So you're the infamous Adele Elise Roux?" He asked, giving her a wry smile.

She looked at him curiously, "Yes, I'm Adele, but I'm not sure about infamous."

He chuckled and handed her a piece of paper. "This is your contract." He stated, passing her a pen. "It shows your wage  
that we'll give you, and all benefits that you may receive when you return back to the United States."

Adele cleared her throat and looked up after scrawling her name on the line. "I'm not American." She told him, "I'm from France."

"Oh." He breathed, nodding appreciatively, "Well, it's not a big matter, you will be paid the same amount."

She shook her head, "That's not what matters to me Sir."

He nodded, "How old are you?"

She glanced at him apprehensively, "Does it matter?"

He eyed her, "Only unless you're under 18."

She shook her head violently, "I'm 19." She smirked, taking the pen and slashing her name across another line.

He raised a red eyebrow warily, "And not a day over either."

Adele laughed, and Dick smiled at her, while handing her a stack of nurse clothing. Adele took it, and he motioned to her hair.

"You'll have to get it cut." He pointed out, watching for her reaction.

She snorted, "Major Winters, do you really think I'd bow out of the Army Nurse Core because I have to cut my hair?"

He chuckled and showed her the door, "It was worth a shot Miss Roux."

She nodded, and smiled broadly in success as she left the building.

When Adele arrived back at Headquarters she saw Jackie outside smoking.

Adele ran up to her, and took a cigarette from her. "Hey!" She addressed smiling.

Jackie flashed a grin, I her direction and took off her cap, brandishing an extremely short pixie cut.

Adele's mouth flew open, and Jackie shrugged. "I figured if my hair was going anyways, I might as well go all the way."

Adele patted her on the shoulder, and looked at Jackie's shortened hair. "You're brave." She whispered, "I don't know if I can do that to mine?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Don't hide behind that blonde hair of yours Eddie. It's not the only thing that makes you pretty."

Adele nodded, and ran her fingers through her long, blonde locks. "But it is the prettiest part of me."

Jackie shook her head, "It's your eyes Adele. You're eyes are the most beautiful part about you."

Adele stared at her, and Jackie stared back. "They're dark, and stormy; they brood, simmer and glint. But I can't see  
them usually, because I'm looking at those shimmering tresses."

Adele smiled, and pointed inside. "Is that where I'll get it done?"

Jackie nodded, tossing the cigarette to the ground. "Yep. Go whenever you're ready."

Adele followed Jackie in the building, sat down on a bed, took her cap off, and waited for Private Liebgott to come and cut her hair.

Liebgott set down his scissors and pulled the sheet off of Adele.

He held up a small mirror, and Adele took it eagerly.

Her long blonde hair was gone, and the severed locks lay dead on the floor.

Her pale face was now surrounded by shapely short strands, that flipped out at the ends.

Liebgott looked at her apprehensively, "Like it Ed?"

Adele nodded, running her fingers through her hair and smiling at how short it now was. "I do, thank you Joe."

He nodded, and picked up a piece of her fallen locks. "Most beautiful hair in the world Ed." He complimented, holding the piece out to her. "Most gorgeous hair in the world."

Adele smiled her thanks, as she nodded, and headed for Jackie.

That night, Adele and Jackie sat around their room, both with a beer in one hand.

They had already finished packing as they had been ordered to do, and had also already finished doing rounds.

Adele took a sip of her beer before Jackie tossed her a letter.

Surprised Adele took it as Jackie winced apologetically.

"Came in earlier today, but you were busy, so I kept it."

Adele nodded and tore the envelope off the message.

_Eddie,_

Listen kid, I don't care what regiment says: don't cute your hair.

Those beautiful blonde locks were put there for a reason- so I could look at them.

Alright, I'm messing, just don't let Liebgott cut your hair, and he messed up mine once.

Anyways, I wanted to give you and Jackie a heads up that we won't be leaving tomorrow as we thought.

Easy Company will be trying to take the town of Foy tomorrow.

We don't expect too much resistance, but prepare for injuries anyways.

Don't let anyone find this letter, I shouldn't be letting you and Jackie in on this, but who am I to deny the two most beautiful ladies in the Company?

With affection,

Bill Gaurnere

Adele grinned at the letter before throwing it into the fire.

Jackie stared at her and stuffed a pretzel into her mouth. "Bitter are we? Is he finished with you?"

Adele fixed her an annoyed glare, "We weren't even started, and no, I'm not bitter."

"Then what was the letter for?"

Adele took another swag of her beer before answering. "He wanted to tell me and you, that we won't be moving out  
tomorrow."

Jackie's eyes grew wide, and she angrily tossed her beer bottle into the trashcan. "Damn." She spat, "Why not?"

Adele grimaced, "Battalion has decided to attack the town of Foy. He said to expect injuries."

Jackie groaned and pulled the cigarette from her lips. "Ya know? I was starting to think there wasn't gonna be much to this job? That I picked the wrong thing to do."

Adele shrugged, "Well you didn't."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

After more beer, and another round of cigarettes, Jackie killed the lights, and Adele fell into an uneasy sleep.


	27. Time rushes towards us

_Time rushes towards us with its hospital tray of infinitely varied narcotics, even while it is preparing us for its inevitably fatal operation. - Williams  
_  
**Hope ya'll are still enjoying this!  
**  
"_John Pauli!" Adele called, as she ran past smoking buildings and around street corners to find them. "John Pauli!"_

Her heels clacked against the cobblestone, and she hadn't changed from her Sunday clothes, even though the last light of day  
was fading from the Sabbath.

Finally, she rounded a corner, and she saw him.

"John!" She breathed, as she ran up to him. "John!"

Adele stopped short of dropping to her knees to see him.

John Paul lay slumped against the wall of a building, dead.

Adele's eyes widened in horror and she froze in shock.

She saw a gun lying guiltily under his curled fingers, and for the first time she noticed the dark blood that dripped from a perfect hole in his head.

Her breath was coming in rapid bursts, and she dropped to her knees.

"John!" She screamed as she beat on his chest, in anger, surprise and shock. "John!"

He stared at her unabashed, with open, lifeless eyes, and she wanted more than anything to close them.

His departed body looked defeated, leaning against the building.

Horrified, Adele took the gun and slung it against the building.

She screamed as it left her hands, and almost wished it would go off and kill her too.

How could he have been so stupid?

Why would he do this?

Could he have faced life head on?

Adele looked at him in contempt and raw hate, why had he done this?

Slowly, resignedly, she rose up and glared at his body.

Her hands were clenched in little balls, and she had bitten her lips so much that they bled.

Swallowing the rusty taste of blood, Adele turned from the body, and wiped her hair out of her face.

She was angry with him; she'd never known such a coward.

But as Adele took one last look at his beaten body, she knew that she had killed him; she knew that it was her fault.

As she felt a sharp stab in the side, Adele awoke to see Jackie gazing frantically down at her. "Get up Adele." She commanded, "We've gotta go."

Dazed, Adele threw off the covers, and Jackie handed her the dress. "There's been casualties Ed, we're going down to help."

Adele shook her head violently, hoping to clear it.

She nodded, and threw the dress over her shoulders and hopped out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

Jackie took her by the arm, aware that she was still half asleep, and lead her friend down the stairs.

Adele looked warily back up the stairwell, wondering what kind of dream she had just had.

When they reached the floor, Adele's eyes grew wide and Jackie took a deep breath.

There were injured men everywhere, and nurses hysterically trying to be everywhere.

The usually white floor was spattered with blood, and old bandages lay cast aside.

Jackie gave Adele a small push, and Adele nodded hurriedly at her, before scurrying to a bedside.

Adele looked up at the nurse beside her, "What can I do?"

The nurse handed her a shot of morphine and a bag of plasma, and fixed her with a pleading look. "Just take over here."

She motioned to the injured man who laid lifelessly under her arms.

Adele nodded, and quickly thrust the needle into the mans forearm, and hung the bag of plasma on the rack.

His eyes fluttered open, and Adele gave him a rushed smile, as she stuck a syringe of morphine into his shoulder.

Instantly his body relaxed, and Adele let her eyes flash to the wound on his leg.

Most of the flesh of his right leg had been torn off, leaving only the muscle and bone.

Adele's hands flew to his leg, and wrapped it protectively in bandages, piling them one after another.

She knew the leg would have to be amputated, but she also knew that she had to keep the man alive until that could happen.

Nervously, the young man tried to sit up, but Adele placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and forced him down.

"What's your name?" She asked amicably, as she smiled at him.

He gave her a tired smile, "I'm Tom Wharton."

Again, Adele beamed at him, trying to keep him focused and entertained, "My name's Adele-Elise, and I'm from France."

His eyes jumped in recognition, "Hey, I jumped on D-Day, I've been to France."

Adele nodded to him, and also to herself.

So far, he seemed as mentally stable as a recently shelled man could be.

"I've never been to America." She told him, as she signaled for a doctor, "But I hear that it's beautiful."

Tom nodded, and laid back further into his pillow. "It is."

Adele sensed his tiredness, and fought to keep him engaged and awake. "Where are you from?"  
She asked, as she binjected him with an antibiotic.

His body started shaking violently, and horrified Adele stared down at a blood soaked bandage upon his leg.

Quickly she ran to it, and took the sheet, tying it as a tourniquet.

She glared at him intently, "Where are you from Tom?" She asked again, "Where are you from?"

He shook his head, and screamed, causing more blood to shoot from the wound.

Adele wrapped the tourniquet tighter, and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

"Alright, let's play a guessing game then. Are you from California?" She asked, still smiling, even though she could see blood pouring from his wound.

He shook his head, and she bent down closer to him. "How about New York? Are you from there?"

His muscles were taught as he struggled against her, writhing in pain.

She continued to stroke his forehead as she waited for a doctor, "How about North Carolina?"

Again he shook his head, and Adele looked towards his leg that was no longer bleeding. "Ohio?"

She patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, and fussed over his leg, loosening the touriquet.

When she turned back to face him, his eyes had closed, and face had set in a peaceful expression.

Defeated, Adele reached for his chest and pulled up his dogtag. "Pennsylvania." She muttered dejectedly to herself. "He was from Pennsylvania; I was one state off."

Adele pulled the plasma from his arm, and took the bed blanket and covered him with it.

She bit her lips, trying not to let emotion overcome her face, but felt it was a losing battle.

Quietly, she slipped into the supply room, and let the tears fall. Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder caused her to look up.

Adele was shocked to see Jackie in the supply room, her eyeliners smudged and wet with tears.

Adele held out her arms to her redheaded friend, and Jackie laid her head on Adele's shoulder, and let the sobs rack her body.

For once, Jackie appeared weak, and Adele felt like her protector.

She stroked Jackie's fiery tresses, and whispered comfortingly to her in French while Jackie sobbed in her arms.

Finally, bleary eyed, and red faced, Jackie looked up at her, looking emotionally drained.

"His name was Daniel." She stated simply, wiping her face on her sleeve. "His name was Daniel."

Adele nodded sympathetically, and wiped a tear from her own eye, and nodded towards the hospital floor. "His name was Tom, and he was from Pennsylvania."

Jackie exploded into tears again, and fell into Adele's arms, while Adele shut her eyes tightly, and cried softly to herself.


	28. Just enough to be with someone

_It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone.  
-Marilyn Monroe _

When Adele was finally relieved to her room, she found that Jackie was already there.

She was fast asleep, worn down from crying.

Adele had stayed behind and had helped some more soldiers, wanting to make up for losing Tom.

Tiredly, Adele cast off her shoes and climbed into bed, ignoring the fact that she was still in her bloodstained clothes.

As soon as she had settled beneath the covers, a small knock at the door, jolted her back to being awake.

She slipped out of bed, and threw open the door. "Can I help you?" She asked tiredly.

A small, petite, brown-haired girl stared up at her dolefully. "You can actually." She told Adele, her large brown eyes set upon the blonde's face. "Do you have an extra bed?

Adele shook her head, but motioned the girl inside anyways.

Katherine Neely had run away from the Irish convent that she had been in to help with the war effort.

She didn't think that praying for the soldiers would help them as much as if she actually was pulling bullets from their bodies.

Adele and the Irish girl sat on the floor by the fireplace, and talked while Jackie slept on.

Katherine was fourteen when she had been sent to serve in the convent, and Adele didn't know how she had survived it.

Adele pulled her sweater closer to her, as Katherine stared mesmerized into the fire, and continued.

"I copied down books, and helped sew socks for the men." She stated dejectedly. "But I'd had enough of that. I was ready to come here and help."

Adele nodded understandingly as she pulled out a cigarette and offered it to Katherine.

The Irish girl raised her hands in decline, and Adele lit the cigarette and stuffed it into her own mouth.

"So I took off. After the nuns had locked themselves in the chapel for a vigil, I hopped through the window."

Adele smiled at her, her usually cold blue eyes, warm and dancing in the firelight. "And then?"

Katherine smiled up at Adele. "Then I snuck on a boat, and made it to England. When I came to the nurse core, they  
didn't even ask me who I was or how old I am. They gave me a uniform and thanked me for coming."

Adele tilted her head thoughtfully towards Katherine, "How old are you?"

Katherine regarded her with suspicious eyes, but Adele shrugged and gave her a knowing smile. "I'm 18." She told Katherine, "I turned about a month ago."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to have parental consent if you're 18?"

Adele nodded, "I don't."

Katherine smiled and continued to watch the frolicking flames. "I'm 17." She admitted. "I turned 17 a month ago."

Adele smiled and threw her cigarette into the fire, "I need to quit this." She noted, bobbing her head towards the melting cigarette.

Katherine's brown eyes flickered up to meet Adele's. "Why'd you start?"

Adele shrugged, and her eyes cast upward. "I've no idea. Needed something to occupy my hands, make me warm inside."

Katherine's gaze jolted from the fire, and fixed upon Adele's tired face. "That's what God's for." She whispered.

Adele stared at her carefully, she wasn't sure if Katherine was attempting sarcasm, or giving serious opinion.

Flashing the girl a tired smile, and pointedly annoying the deep comment, Adele climbed into bed and patted one side of  
the mattress.

"Get in." She ordered, "You'll need some sleep for tomorrow."

Katherine nodded her thanks and slipped under the covers with Adele.

Soon enough, Adele could hear her steady breathing, but could not steady her own mind.

Her mind raced with questions, concerns, ideas, and passing thoughts.

It flashed images of various people before her eyes, and Adele settled under the covers as she caught the virtual stare of the charming George Luz.

However, she shot up suddenly and her mouth dropped open.

She had dreamed about him.

She had dreamed about what she had tried so hard to forget.

In the stale darkness she could see his bloodied hair and the horribly peaceful expression on his face.

Breathing quickly, Adele laid back down, biting her lip nervously.

She had dreamed of John-Pauli.

Adele didn't sleep that night.

She tried to tell herself that it was only because there was another girl, a girl she didn't know in bed with her.

But she knew why she couldn't sleep.

She couldn't sleep because of John Pauli.

It was 4:00 in the morning when Adele slipped out of bed.

She threw on her shoes and wrapped a blanked around her before heading downstairs.

She walked outside the hospital, and sat down with her back against the rough brick and the blanket pulled tightly around her.

Lighting a cigarette, she cast her eyes up to the stars and took them in forlornly.

Here, in Bastogne, they didn't seem as bright as they had when she was a child and had been in France.

However, she continued to stare up at the stars, not caring how faint they appeared.

She inhaled the warm smoke from the cigarette and blew it out, watching it rise up into the frigid night air.

Suddenly, from around the corner of the building came a figure, but Adele didn't move.

The figure approached her, and Adele tried to ignore it, wanting only to gaze at the stars.

"Eddie?" The man asked, his face black beneath his helmet.

Her lips parting into a smile she nodded up at him.

"Sergeant Gaurnere." She remarked, "What are you doing out at this hour?"

He snorted and looked down at her concernedly, "A better question Ed, is what are you doing out here so early? You're  
supposed to be upstairs, all nice and warm."

Adele scoffed, and tossed him a cigarette. He caught it, and sat down beside her, adjusting his rifle.

"I can't get warm Bill." She mentioned, her eyes catching his stare in the predawn sky.

He chuckled, and tried to hand her his jacket, but she declined. "I'm alright."

He raised an eyebrow, "You just said you can't get warm Eddie."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "I don't- I don't what I'm talking about."

He took a drag of his cigarette, and motioned for her to come closer to him.

She slid into the space between his extended arm and his chest, and he looked down at her thoughtfully. "You don't strike me as a woman who doesn't know what she's talking about…"

Adele shook her head, smiling. "I don't-"

Bill cut her off. "You strike me as a woman who isn't ready to talk."

She ran a hand over her face, and didn't look at him. "Maybe that's my problem. So how do I fix it?"

Bill shrugged, "I dunno, I guess start talking."

Adele rolled her eyes and slapped at his arm, even though it was covered by his thick coat. "No shit Bill."

He ruffled her hair, and she pulled away from him. "What do you want me to talk about?"

Again he shrugged, but came closer to her as he did so.

She gazed up at the starlit sky. "They aren't as bright as they used to be." She noted, looking at him to see what he thought.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Sometimes I think they aren't. But other nights, when I'm just happy I'm alive in my foxhole, and haven't been shelled like Muck? The stars look pretty bright then!"

Adele bit her lip; she sounded ungrateful. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was-"

Bill shook his head, "You know what you're talking about Eddie. You're just not sure if you wanna tell _me_ yet."

Adele couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at him in the dim starlight.

He stared down at her intently, and Adele could feel one of his hands on her shoulder.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, holding her cigarette daintily between her fingers. "I don't think I have anything else to say for the night." She grinned sheepishly, before taking a drag.

Suddenly, Bill's warm face was near hers, and she could feel one of his hands in the small of her back, and one behind her head.

Her breathing came quicker, and she shook her head frantically. "I'm not drunk anymore Bill." She breathed, protesting, as she felt herself being drawn nearer to him.

"I'm fucking sober." She pleaded, as his hot breath permeated her cool skin.

He gave her a devilish smile, and jerked her even closer, "All the more reason Eddie." He told her, before running his lips up and down her cheek.

"Lemme give you something to talk about." He whispered brazenly, as he moved tantalizingly closer, and stroked her face gently.

Passionately, the final inches between the two were bridged and Adele could feel his lips on hers.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, and his fingers danced through her soft blond curls.

Her hands gripped his dark locks, while she felt a strong hand on her neck.

At first, without the alcohol, she wanted to pull away.

She had no idea why she was kissing him; there was not a rational reason why his mouth should have been intertwined with hers.

And yet she didn't stop.

Amazingly she kept on kissing him, and even more amazingly she did it fervently.

She felt his tounge mingling with hers, and every time he tried to pull away, she ended up begging for more.

She felt one of her hands on his upper thigh, reacing for her crotch.

Her hands now tugged at his jacket, and his hands were moving steadily, questing up her legs.

There was a loud bang and Adele heard the back door of the hospital slam and suddenly, it ended.

Adele was straightening her hair, Bill had risen, and was adjusting his rifle.

He looked at her thoughtfully as she turned to go, and then put his helmet on.

Adele straightened her skirt, and drew the blanked close to her again.

Bill nodded towards her, and gave her an unreadable look. "I hope you can talk soon." He told her, "I hope you'll find the words."

Adele nodded, and walked back into the hospital, wondering if she had just made a large mistake.


	29. Set out for any point

_Set out from any point. They are all alike. They all lead to a point of departure. Antonio Porchia  
_

When Adele made it back up to her room, she found Katherine wide awake, staring out the window.

Adele nodded towards her and Katherine leaned away from the window, embarrassedly.

Adele realized that the younger girl had been watching, and gave her a sheepish smile.

Obviously relieved, Katherine laid back in the bed, and Adele took her place beside her.

"Who is he?" Katherine asked bravely, her pale skin illuminated in the moonlight that drifted in through the window.

Adele's eyes shifted unconsciously towards the window and she sighed. "I don't know." She admitted honestly. "I don't know who he is."

Katherine gave her a confused look, and Adele continued. "And he doesn't know who I am. I haven't really talked to him."

Katherine hand Adele some more of the blanket. "But you kissed him."

Adele's blue eyes were cold again, and Katherine didn't know if she'd ever seen a gaze so icy. "I wish I hadn't." Adele  
replied bitterly. "I wish I hadn't."

Lying there in the moonlight, Adele gazed out the widow, and found the stars even less bright, dulled by confusion.

The next morning, Jackie was surprised when she went to kick Adele awake and found that there was another body in the same bed.

Adele woke quickly, and explained that Katherine had just gotten in the night before.

Jackie looked at the younger girl in disdain, and ran pink lipstick over her lips. "She's never seen anything then?" She asked Adele, a red eyebrow rising, "This will be her first day?"

Adele shook her head, and raised her hands. "She trained with the Nurse Core in London."

"Oh la- te-da!" Jackie exclaimed sarcastically.

Adele scoffed, and brushed her newly shortened blonde hair. "We need the help."

Jackie turned her glare to the still sleeping Katherine. "If she screws up today- or if she gets to emotional."

Adele snorted, "Like you did yesterday?"

Jackie shook a clenched fist at the blonde, and Adele smirked at her own wit.

Smiling, Adele patted Katherine awake.

Soon after, the three made their way downstairs.

Eugene smiled happily as he saw all the nurses conjugating in the hall.

He couldn't wait to tell him the news.

When the nurses saw him enter the crowd everyone fell silent, and Eugene beamed gleefully at them. "Ladies," He  
acknowledged nodding. "Today, I have some important news."

Jackie snickered, and elbowed Adele in the ribs. "Yeah sorta like every other day?"

Adele giggled, and Eugene turned to see the source of the noise.

"I heard that Mrs. Johnson!" He told her, grinning.

Jackie nodded, "I'm quite glad you did."

Eugene waved his hand dismissively at her. "Ladies, today we leave Bastogne."

Eugene could see jaws dropping, and eyes widening in disbelief. "I know. I know. About three weeks ago I told you we were gone, but then we had to endure the attack on Foy. Today, I promise all of you that we are moving out."

There was clapping and cheering, and Eugene glanced around the crowd, feeling as proud as a father.

He took a careful look at each of the nurses as they hugged and congregated each other.

He would be sad to lose mousy haired Anna Thomas, she had a gentle touch.

His eyes shifted to the fiery, redheaded Jackie, and he couldn't help thinking that her passion and her stubbornness would be a gift to the company.

His gaze flashed to Adele, tall, slender and blonde.

He knew the men adored her, and that she had an irreplaceable instinct for knowing what to do.

He knew she was here because she had no other place to go, and had decided to make the war her home.

He cleared his throat and motioned upstairs. "Pack quickly, the company moves out in a half hour."

He smiled kindly at those who would not be leaving, and embraced Anna Thomas whose eyes were clouded by tears.

It didn't take Adele any time to throw her two army uniforms and her little blue dress into her suitcase, and in less than ten minutes she was back in the foyer.

Katherine stood close to Adele, much as a younger sibling and Jackie stood away from both of them like an annoyed older sister.

She had a cigarette between her fingers, and stood indifferently with her back to the other girls.

The army transports pulled in, and through whistles and catcalls, Eugene ushered the nurses into one of the transports.

He sat beside Jackie, who continued to smoke, and Katherine and Adele took the bench opposite from them, near Private Powers.

The jostling and jolting of the road kept Adele awake.

But she wished she was asleep.

Mesmerized, she watched dumbly as the road disappeared behind them wishing only for sleep.

She wasn't tired, but she needed to shut her mind off.

She couldn't comprehend what she had done the night before, and honestly didn't know if it was worth the struggle for comprehension.

She didn't think she'd meant anything by kissing him, and she was fairly sure that he didn't mean anything by the kiss either.

She glanced over at a sleeping Shifty Powers, and watched his head bob to the rhythm of the bouncing jeep.

All the men were just sex crazed, and that's all Bill Gaurnere meant by his intrusive kiss

Jackie fixed her with an inquisitive stare, and Adele bit her lip and lowered her own gaze.

"What's going on Roux?" Jackie asked grumpily, adjusting her position in the uncomfortable seat.

Adele shook her head, and lifted her gaze up to her redheaded friend. "Nothing Johnson!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow and pulled an army blanket closer to her chest. "Alright."

Adele nodded, and her icy blue eyes flashed upward, and caught the stare of Katherine Neely's dark brown eyes.

While Katherine's gaze caught Adele's vacant stare, the blonde said nothing.

Adele shut her eyes and tried to stop the images that bombarded her mind.

_She saw Bill's hands on her back and face, and could almost feel the tingling in her skin as his practiced fingers danced up her legs._.

She could see him kissing her passionately as her hands intertwined with his dark black curls.

She shook her head violently to the side and tried to thrust the pictures from her mind.

But still she saw Bill's rough lips creeping up her cheek, and his hands pressing her firmly to him.

Her eyes shot downward and settled on the rattling truck floor.

She could see her dress falling to the floor, and her long blonde hair covering her newly exposed breasts.

She felt John-Pauli's lips everywhere, trailing kisses up and down her body.

And then she could feel the anger pulsing through her shaking body as she slapped his cold face.

She could see the tears falling from her eyes as the blood still leaked from his head

Again, her eyes flashed upward towards Katherine Neely, and this time, she dared to look the younger girl in the eyes.

Katherine gave Adele a tired look and slumped further down in her seat. Adele smiled grimly and watched the road disappear behind them.

She would not let anything happen between herself and William Gaurnere.

She knew that love was irrational and illogical, and that was why she couldn't love John Pauli.

She also knew that in war, rational thinking and logic were probably the two most important assets one could have.

And she also knew that she wasn't in love with William Gaurnere.


	30. The angels are nearer than you think

_Believers, look up - take courage. The angels are nearer than you think._

Suddenly the jeep stopped and then lurched forward again.

Adele jolted herself from her groggy state and stood up trying to see from the back of the transport.

A rustle of feet on the gravely ground was heard and a group of soldiers appeared at the back of the transport vehicle.

Jackie rose apprehensively, and she and Adele looked out at the crowd of men with widened eyes.

Adele's steel eyes peered out through the group of men, and despite the black paint and smudge on their faces, she still made out the determined face of Sergeant Gaurnere.

His dark eyes held her stony blue gaze, and he came forward towards the truck.

Shifty Powers quickly threw on his helmet and ran to meet him.

Bill shifted awkwardly, "We've encountered unexpected resistance."

Shifty lifted a hand and pushed Adele and Jackie back protectively.

Bill nodded in hurried approval, "Keep the nurses safe here." He ordered, hoisting his rifle, "We don't think this should take long."

Shifty nodded darkly and took his rifle up defensively, while Eugene unsheathed his pistol protectively.

Bill looked squarely, dominantly at Adele, and gritted his teeth. "Don't come out here Eddie, you stay here with Shifty."

Adele, eyes ablaze, snarled at him. "I know what to do Sergeant Gaurnere, I'm not stupid."

He turned to go, but then glanced back at her, his own stare aflame. "Then don't be stupid and challenge me."

Adele's eyes widened in anger, and she lunged at him, but Eugene caught her flailing body.

Jackie raised an eyebrow, and Katherine's mouth hung open in surprise.

Adele furiously stomped to the back of the jeep.

Jackie watched as the men maneuvered into battle positions.

Some hid in the trees, while others crouched, ready to spring in the ditch.

Katherine held a hand to her agape mouth as she saw an advancing German company open fire, and watched in dismay as the Americans rose from the ditch and returned fire.

Adele bit her lip as she saw a German and American man fall to the ground.

Eugene and Shifty instinctively moved closer to the women.

Shifty flinched and twitched with shot that was fired, craving to be part of the conflict.

Eugene's hands were holding his pistol shakily, his breathing rapid.

Shifty suddenly took aim through his sight and began sniping off Germans.

Jackie looked on as she saw and American man fall to the ground, and Katherine simpered as she saw the man screaming in agony.

As the brunette buried her face on the stoic redhead's shoulder, the blonde's breathing grew unsteady.

Adele could feel her hands start to shake, and her mind racing.

_Why was she sitting here?  
_  
Her eyes widened as she watch another man fall, his body writhing as the bullets pierced through him.

_Why was she still sitting here?_

Shifty took aim, and a German infantryman fell.

_Why was she continuing to sit sitting here?  
_  
Abruptly, Adele shot up, and Eugene turned towards her in surprise. "Adele what are you-"

She didn't answer but kept walking.

"Adele." He called warning as he turned to grab her, "Adele!"

She brushed by him, and Jackie stood up warily. "Ed!"

Shifty was too far consumed in his sniping to notice Adele charging to the front.

He turned only to see Adele jump out of the jeep and swiftly swipe a medical bag form it's hanger.

"Eddie!" Shifty thundered, "You get back here now!"

She shook her head defiantly, her short blonde hair swinging in the wind. "No!" She exclaimed insolently, "What's the point of me being here if I don't go? To sit? That's not doing anyone any good!"

She turned and covered her head as a shot flew over and ran into the fire.

She ran for a while, she didn't know for how long.

But soon, she found a wounded man.

She knelt down beside a wounded man, and tried to stay low to the ground as she administered the morphine.

"Hey!" She breathed as she stripped part of his shirt off, and dumped the clotting powder into the open wound.

The man gazed up at her, and she gave him a rushed smile.

His face twisted up into a tortured smile. "I've died and gone to heaven haven't I?" He writhed as she dumped sulfa into the wound, and tried to keep his voice steady. "I've died and that's why I'm seeing you? A blonde angel come to take me away…"

She shook head and gave him another smile as she threw a bandage over the wound. "No, you're very much alive Joe Toye. And I'm very much not an angel!"

Joe shook his head, "Shut up Eddie. You're an angel, and you know it." His fingers reached shakily out to grab her blonde hair, and he gripped it as she tightened the bandage.

She patted him on the shoulder and looked around nervously. "How do I get you out of here?"

His eyes were still focused and he grinned up at her. "You need to get someone to drag me back to the transport."

She nodded, and patted him on the shoulder.

Ducking and running, while covering her head with her hands, she ran up to a man firing and tugged at his shirt.

He turned, his gun aimed and ready to shoot, but lowered in total shock.

Carwood Lipton stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Miss Roux?" He asked in astonishment, "Excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing out here?"

She took his hand. "Help me!" She begged. "Come help me help Joe."

Carwood quickly shouldered his rifle and followed the blonde nurse.

Carwood picked up Joe Toye and ran to the truck as quickly as he could.

He set Joe in the truck and Eugene grabbed the officer on the shoulder. "Where's Adele?" He demanded, "Tell her to get back here this instant.

Carwood glanced distractedly at where Adele had been standing, "I dunno, she went back out I guess.

Eugene shook his head angrily, "Go get her!"

Carwood shrugged, "Eugene I've got mortars to deploy, I'm sure she just headed back to another truck!"

Carwood gave Eugene a saddened smile, "I'm sorry, I've got to go!"

He ran off, and back into the woods, and suddenly, Eugene could here Jackie gasp.

He turned back to the scene in front of him and saw a girl streaaking across the road, her blonde hair streaming out from under her helmet that flopped over her head.

She clutched her bag protectively, as he dress fluttered behind her as she ran.

Eugene looked at her feet and noticed that she had kicked off her little shoes, and was now running around the battleground barefooted. "Adele- Elise Roux!" He screamed at her, "Get in this jeep now! That's an order."

She couldn't hear his voice above the mortars and whizzing of gunshot, and kept running.

Shifty looked starkly at Eugene and shook his head. "She's sure back at another truck!"

Burring his head in his hands, Eugene sat down.

Adele crouched down near another wounded man, unconsciously covering her head with her hands.

He groaned as she touched his wounded leg, and she quickly ripped the morphine from her medical bag.

Suddenly, she felt arms on her shoulders and she looked up her eyes wide. "Help me take him away." She commanded without looking at the tooper who touched her. "He needs treatment."

The man, whose face was blacked by pain and gun smoke, bruised and bloodied, gazed down at her harshly.

Immediately, Adele recognized the hot stare of the fiery Italian sergeant.

Horrifed, she slapped him on the leg, "Help me take him back!" She hissed, "Or get out of here so I can!"

Strong arms hoisted her upward, and he stared intently down at her, his eyes dark as his face paint. "You'll need treatment if you stay out here much longer."

"No!" She rasped, hatefully slapping his face and kicking wildly. "I won't go Bill! He needs me!"

He shook his head, and grabbed her wrists. "This isn't your job Miss Roux!" He reprimanded sternly.

She turned from him screaming, "Then who will do it Bill! Who will do it? I had to help. I had to!"

Bill lifted her back into his arms, "I don't know why you ran out here, was it to piss me off, or to help the men? Probably both. But don't ever do it again Adele. I will not have you in danger again!"

She bit her lip, tired of fighting with him.

He ran to the truck with her, and dumped her over the tailgate. "Here's your runaway Eugene!" He announced, as Adele tried to strike him for his remark.

Jackie raised a signature red eyebrow. "Where you been Ed?"

Adele didn't reply, but watched as Bill turned stoically back to run into the battle. Adele's icy gaze caught his, and he nodded.

Katherine gasped at Adele whose entire dress was covered in dirt and blood, and whose face was covered in grime and  
soot.

Her own hands were bloodied from diving to the ground.

Sighing, Eugene came towards her and pulled Adele into a tight embrace. "Adele Elise Roux you are an idiot!" He told her.

Adele didn't leave his arms, but stayed in his hold.

Her legs shaking to much to stand on her own. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, and cradled her in his arms.

As she watched the battle continue, and more men fall, she felt the tears sliding from her eyes, wiping the dirt from her pale face.

She wept in Eugene's arms, and Katherine and Jackie held each other, and Shifty continued to take aim.


	31. Sisters

_Both within the family and without, our sisters hold up our mirrors: our images of who we are and of who we can dare to be. -Elizabeth Fishel  
_  
When Adele awoke, she was still in Eugene's arms and the truck wasn't moving.

Eugene sat her down, and went to the edge of the door. "Is this it?" He called, "Hagenau?"

A soldier nodded. "Yeah, we're here. And I hear they've got hot showers."

Eugene nodded, and hopped out of the truck, and motioned for Jackie and Katherine to follow.

"You three, go find your room, and then head down to the showers."

Adele and Katherine nodded, and began walking towards the buildings. Eugene placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder and she whirled around to  
face him.

"Keep an eye on Adele." He told her, "She might be in shock, or something."

Jackie nodded, almost annoyed. "I know that. I wasn't just gonna let her stay by herself."

Eugene shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Miss Johnson."

She nodded, and ran to catch up with Katherine and Adele.

Once they had put their clothes up in a room, the girls made their way to the shower.

Instinctually maternal, although she would deny it, Jackie walked slowly, keeping a hand on Adele's back, while Katherine held Adele's hand excitedly, jabbering about the cute soldier that had just walked by.

Adele didn't say anything, but stared out into space, her eyes blank and vacant.

She let herself be led by Katherine, and didn't care where they were going.

When they arrived at the showers Jackie decided that they should all to squeeze into one.

Katherine shut the door firmly, and locked it, rattling the door to make sure it would hold.

Assured, Katherine eagerly tore off her dress, and let the hot water run over her body.

Jackie threw her own dress to the floor, and then patted Adele on the shoulder. "Hey, Ed, let's take a shower."

Adele nodded dumbly, and Jackie unzipped the back of her bloodstained dress.

Jackie pulled the dress over Adele's head, and watched as her frizzy blonde hair fell over her face.

Katherine gently led Adele under the showerhead, and Adele gave an audible sigh as she felt the warm water hit her.

Katherine glanced worriedly over at Jackie who was rubbing down with soap.

"It's alright." The redhead assured the younger woman. "She's just gonna need some time."

Katherine nodded bravely and pushed Adele gently urging her further under the water.

Adele's face was still void of emotion but Katherine guessed that the day's events were still being played through her mind.

The pretty Irish girl stood behind her taller friend and threaded shampoo through her short blonde locks.

Adele signed contentedly and Katherine pushed her back under the water to rinse out the soap. "You were so brave today." Katherine noted. "I don't know how you did that."

For the first time since the battle, Adele seemed to react with her own will and power. She turned to face Katherine, who was now washing her own hair.

"I don't know either!" Adele breathed. "I have no idea how I did that."

Jackie whirled around to face the other two. "Yeah, and you ain't doing it again. You scared me to death Eddie."

Adele looked up sadly at Jackie, and Jackie couldn't tell if it was tears of shower water that coulded Adele's usually clear eyes. "I'm sorry Jax." She babbled, almost sinking to the floor. "I'm sorry."

Jackie rushed towards her and held her up in a hug. "It's alright Ed. Calm down."

But Adele couldn't calm down.

The tears were pouring from her face as the water did from the showerhead.

Her shoulders heaved up and down, and her chest rose shakily as she sobbed on Jackie's already wet shoulder.

Tenderly, Katherine came towards Adele and engulfed her from behind in a hug.

Adele moaned and Katherine patted her soothingly on the back as Jackie rubbed her hair gently.

"It was horrible!" Adele sobbed, "It was horrible!"

Katherine's eyes went wide with sympathy, and Jackie patted her hair faster, feeling overwhelmed by the emotion.

Adele dared to look up, and Jackie found herself staring into the eyes of someone who was terrified. "They were so fast." She whispered  
prophetically, "I could hear them buzzing, whizzing. Then it's just thud. They smack into someone, and the horrible whizzing stops."

Katherine squeezed Adele harder, and the blonde continued to cry.

Jackie pushed Adele away and looked intently at her and Katherine.

"Alright." She told them, sighing. "From here on out we're sticking this out."

Katherine looked up at the older girl, whose eyes were set determinedly. "You, me and Adele. We're gonna stick this war out. Alright? We're gonna have each other's backs. We're gonna make sure everyone gets through this."

Katherine sniffled and threw her arms around the redhead, "Ok, like sisters?"

Jackie wanted to roll her eyes at the sappy emotion Katherine suggested but didn't.

She knew that sisterhood was exactly what she, herself had just proposed.

If they were going to get through this war, they needed to become sisters as the men had become brothers.

"Yes." Jackie answered finally, shaking Adele a bit to make sure she understood. "Sisters- from here on out. We're sisters."

Adele nodded, her eyes still wide and trembling, while Katherine smiled happily.

Jackie turned off the water and wrapped Adele in a towel, as Katherine did the same.

The three walked out of the shower, Adele still shaken, Katherine elated with her new camaraderie, and Jackie feeling as if she had just assumed the responsibility she so craved to escape.

When the girls were finally in their bedroom, there was a knock on the door.

Annoyed, Jackie hopped up and opened the door.

A private smiled smugly at her and handed her a piece of folded paper. "It's a letter from the hospital mam'" He told her matter of factly, seemingly proud that he had delivered is successfully.

Gave him a signature grin, "I appreciate it Private," she thanked him.

He nodded, "Have a wonderful evening mam'" He told her charmingly.

She nodded, smiled sweetly again, and closed the door.

Adele turned over in her bed, and Katherine looked carefully at her.

Her actions were still zombielike and unwilling.

Jackie tossed the letter to Adele, and the blonde girl took it listlessly.

Jackie looked her calmly in the face, as Adele looked up for explanation. "It's from Joe Toye." Jackie noted, climbing back into her bed.

Adele cracked open the envelope, and took out the letter. In the dim orange-y lamplight her eyes flickered through the stanzas.

_Eddie,_

This may seem like an understatement- but thank you for what you did today.

Thank you for saving my life.

Today at the hospital the doctor told me that if you hadn't given me the clotting powder I would have probably bled out.

So thank you Ed, thank you for being brave enough and stupid enough to go out there.

Just don't do it again.

Thankfully Yours,

Joe

As if suddenly awakened from a trance, Adele vigorously shot up, alert and attentitive.

Katherine stared at her in surprise, and Jackie smirked, "Welcome back Eddie. What did I tell you Katherine? "

Adele looked around her curisouly, as if she was just now encountering her surroundings.

Her blue eyes were no longer hazed over and vacant, but ablaze and passionate.

She whirled around to face Jackie and Katherine, her face a canvas of emotions.

"I'm going to do it again!" She breathed ardently, her breathing coming in gasps. "I'm going back out there."

Jackie threw down the magazine and stomped over to Adele. "I oughtta smack you Blondie!" She spewed, "Do you remember what we said in the shower?"

Adele didn't respond. "I'm going back." She told Jackie resolvedly, "I saved a life."

Jackie snorted, and whacked Adele with a magazine. "Go back to sleep, you're just delirious and crazy now."

Katherine's eyes grew wide, and Jackie gave her an reassuring look. "It's alright."

She threw another stare at Adele, "I think I liked incapacitated Eddie better."

Adele scoffed and rolled over in her bed, cradling the letter from Joe Toye. "Yeah well, I'm going back out there, soon as a possibly can."

Jackie snorted once more, her eyes rolling as she shut off the light.


	32. I've fought enough

_I've fought enough...  
_  
Eagerly Adele hopped out of bed, and ran a brush through her hair.

She put on her shoes, and attempted to tie her hair up in a bun. She looked at herself in the mirror, and felt as if she looked pale and ashy.

Exasperatedly, she seized Jackie's lipstick and ran in over her lips, popping them when she was finished.

She glanced at her reflection, which she believed looked considerably more alive now.

She straightened her dress and took a deep breath, and just as she was about to leave, Katherine bolted through the door.

"Adele?" She asked questioningly, her brown eyes large in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Adele shot Katherine a small smirk, "Going to headquarters."

Katherine nodded, still obviously confused, eyes wide.

Adele sighed, "I'm going to see Dick Winters. I'm going to ask him…" She clarified, as she opened the door and stepped outside.

Katherine's doe eyes grew even wider, and she waited until Adele was gone before flying out the back door to the apartment.

"Adele! It's a pleasure to see you again." Dick greeted her warmly, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Adele smiled graciously, and took the seat he offered her.

Her gaze drifted upon a dark haired man who lounged confidently upon a small couch behind Winter's desk.

He nodded, preoccupied, toward her before rising upright to light a cigarette.

Dick motioned distractedly to the man as he searched for a paper on his desk. "uhh, Miss Roux, this is um, Captain Lewis Nixon."

Adele flashed the man a charming smile her lips pink and perfect against her white teeth. "Nice to meet you Captain Nixon." She told him as she flattened her skirt.

He grinned and reclined again, pulling out a beer from behind the soda. "Nice to meet a pretty young woman for once."

She turned her face from him and rolled her eyes, "Thank you Captain."

Dick waved his friend off disapprovingly, "Beat it Nix." He ordered, his red eyebrows raised at his friend stance on the couch.

Adele shook her head, "It's fine Captain."

Dick nodded, and scooted his chair closer to the desk. "So tell me Miss Roux, why are meeting again?"

Adele took a deep breath, and her eyes fluttered up to his stark gaze. "I don't wanna a nurse anymore." She stated flatly, her eyes holding his.

His eyes shot open in surprise, and from the couch, Nixon coughed on his beer.

Dick bit his lip, and exhaled sharply. "We need you." He stated simply, as he watched her blue eyes take in the room.

She nodded almost absentmindedly. "I know I know." Her eyes went into focus again, and she looked directly at Dick, her gaze radiating intensity. "I don't want to be a nurse anymore." She reiterated, as she leaned in closer to him. "I want to be a _field_ nurse."

"Ahhuughh! Ahhughh!" Nixion coughed loudly as he pounded on his chest, trying to free the beer that had caught in his throat.

Dick leaned back in his desk, and shook his head. "I can't even consider that Miss Roux."

Her face twisted up into horrified look, and she gaped at him. "I'm sorry, let me repeat myself." She offered, laughing a bit.  
_Did he not want her help?  
_  
"I said- I want to go out to the battlefield and be a field nurse! I want to do that." She announced stridently.

From his post at the couch Nixon smirked. "Yeah he heard you the first time doll."

Dick nodded, "I appreciate the valiant offer, but I won't let you put your life in danger."

She shook her head exasperatedly, "No, you don't understand Captain Winters sir. I want to put my life in danger, I would really like to be out on the battlefield."

Again, Nixon snorted and dropped his empty beer bottle into a trash can. "Honey, arte thou suicidal? Does thou want to die?" He exclaimed dramatically.

She shot him a disapproving look, before he continued. "Did your boyfriend break up with you or something? Are you sad?"

Her hands flew to the air in frustration as her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "No I'm not suicidal, and I'm not sad. I don't want to die- and I don't want others to die either! That's why I'm offering you my services."

Dick placed a hand to his throbbing temple, and looked at Adele pleadingly. "Again I thank you immensely for your bravery, but I have medics, and I don't want to send you out there."

"But Captain Winters!" Adele protested, her hands taking to the air again.

"Miss Roux!" He addressed her sternly. "Please report back to your aid station unless you still want to be released from the Nurse Core."

She shook her head and got up, "I'm sorry for wasting your time Captain."

Winters gave her another beseeching look. "Miss Roux-"

She didn't say another word to the redheaded captain, but marched out the door.

When Adele arrived back at the room, Jackie was waiting for her.

Adele opened the door, and Jackie flew upon her, screeching, screaming and yelling.

Adele wasn't sure what was going on and stared at the screaming Jackie in surprise. Jackie started yelling louder and faster, but Adele couldn't keep up with her in her English.

She suddenly, unconsciously slipped into French. "Que faites-vous? Jackie l'arrête? Qu'est-ce qui continue? Mon Dieu!"

Jackie came even closer towards Adele, still enraged, hands flying.

"I oughta smack you, you little bitch!" She proclaimed. "We all made a deal. You and me and-"

She paused and looked distractedly around the room. "And Katherine here!" She finished. "We said we're sticking this out to the end! And this is how you thank us for saving your shell shocked ass after you ran out into the gunfire? By asking to do it again? I don't think so!"

Adele's hands were flying now too as she rattled on angrily in French "Je veux le faire de nouveau l'idiot! Je veux vraiment aider! Arrêtez de crier, vous ne pouvez pas agir comme un adulte ? Je ne me souviens pas même d'un accord. Prostituée!"

Jackie cocked a red eyebrow, and lifted a corner of her lip, snarling, before speaking. "I may not know French, but I sure as hell know that you just called me a prostitute."

Adele flashed Jackie a triumphant smile, "A whore actually." She corrected snottily. "I called you a whore."

Suddenly, Adele felt her face being forced to the side and the sudden sting of flesh on flesh.

Adele grapped her red cheek and gaped up at Jackie, horrified.

Jackie looked considerably calmer, while Katherine looked like she might pass out.

"Sorry Ed." Jackie apologized, touching the blonde's face tenderly, as the younger girl gawked at her in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" Adele spat bitterly, moving away from Jackie's touch.

Jackie shrugged. "For being a bitch, and almost deserting me and Kat. But it's over now. I'm good!"

Adele tried not to smile, but she did anyways. "So you had to slap me?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, and now that that's out of the way, we can be friends again."

Katherine, speaking for her first time since the incident piped up, " Sisters you mean. We're sisters now."

Adele raised her eyebrows and looked at Jackie, her eyes laughing. "Sisters?" She questioned, finding much humor in the fact that Jackie would undertake such a sweet role. "Sisters?"

Jackie nodded seriously, gesturing discreetly at Katherine. "Yeah, sisters. We need to stick together."

Adele nodded, obviously still curiously amused. "Alright."

Jackie leaned in to Adele's ear. "We'll talk about it later."

Adele nodded and headed down into the hospital.

The hospital in Hagenau was much more organized than the one at Bastogne.

There were orderly beds lined in neat rows, each with small curtains for privacy.

In Bastogne, there had been only many, tiny, individual rooms.

She looked around the empty ward, and ran a hand through her hair.

She looked around once more, and suddenly, flitted out the door.


	33. A little more persistence

**Hope ya'll are keeping up! Again, reviews are love! Thanks to everyone who's been reading the story :)  
**

_A little more persistence, a little more effort, and what seemed hopeless failure may turn to glorious success- Elbert Hubbard _

Adele arrived at HQ, she didn't bother knocking.

She opened the door to Dick's room, and let herself in.

An amused looking Lewis Nixon stared at her patronizingly as she marched up to him.

"He's not here." Nixon informed, waving vaguely out the door. "He's just gone."

Adele looked around exasperatedly, "I didn't come to see him Captain Nixon."

He looked up from his book, and set down his beer, visibly entertained. "Oh really?"

She stared at him, "Yes, sir. I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"Being re-commissioned as a battlefield nurse." She stated blatantly, cringing as she waited for his reaction.

He heaved a heavy sigh and stood up to face her. "Miss Roux, Dick's answer is no, and frankly, mine is as well. I'm  
sorry."

She laughed a little, trying to calm herself. "I haven't explained to you why! I haven't explained to you why there is zero liability for letting me on the field."

Nixon pointed to her nurses' uniform. "And as long as you're wearing that, division affiliate of the US army, they'll be no reason to. While you're in that uniform you owe me a 'yes sir' or a 'no sir', and I owe you a 'yes' or 'no'."

Adele's eyes grew wide in irritation and a hand went into the air. "You're restricting someone's speech! By their dress code! You're only letting them give a one word answer!"

Nixon nodded, and took a swag of his beer. "Yeah, generally that's the point."

She shot him a scathing glare. "Well Captain Nixon, if you think that I will restrict my answers because of a damn uniform you are sorely mistaken!"

"It's yes or no Adele." He reminded her seriously. "When you're in that uniform that's all you say to me."

Suddenly, Adele tore the sleeves of her dress down, and ripped the rest off of her body.

Standing triumphantly in only her lacy black bra and panties she glared haughtily at Nixon. "Not anymore sir. Now I can tell you whatever I want." She whispered bitterly.

Nixon didn't try to stare, but he also didn't try to look away.

The blonde stood before him, in her underwear- what was he supposed to do?

She started rattling on, about how she had nothing to go back to, and how her house had been destroyed.

He expressed his sympathy as he looked at her silky black panties.'

She told him how she had no more family to go home to- they'd all been killed in the explosion.

He nodded distractedly while concentrating on her heaving chest.

She told him it didn't matter whether she lived or died, because she hadn't anything to go back to.

He watched her place a hand on her tantalizing hips.

She told him she should be allowed to be a battlefield nurse because there wasn't any liability for the army.

He mumbled his agreement while watching her beautiful legs flex to and fro as she shifted from right to left.

"So that's why." She concluded, her blue eyes fierce with desire. "I want to be a combat nurse because I have nothing to go home to."

Nixon shook himself from his carnally dazed state, and pressed a hand to his brow. "Adele, you do have a future." He whispered. "After this is all over, you'll have some money in your pocket, and you'll be able to buy yourself a ticket to anywhere in Europe. When you get there, you could get little job at the hospital and rent an apartment with another nurse who just got out of the war effort."

Adele looked less than thrilled.

"Or, if you want, I'm sure Dick and I could find you a way to get to America, to come home with all of us when this ends."

Adele gave him a tired smile. "That's very kind of you. I just feel so strongly about being a combat nurse."

He chuckled, "And I feel so strongly about you staying safe and sound."

Adele nodded, and embarrassedly picked up her clothes that lay on the floor, trying not to notice Nixon's smirk.

"It was a great show Adele." He complemented, "Honestly, I have issues with the whole 'yes sir' 'no sir' thing too."

She grinned, "Yeah, you didn't seem like that type."

He shook his head, "I'm not, but sometimes things can't be changed. I won't supersede Dick's decision, because I believe wholeheartedly that it was the right decision."

Adele gave Captain Nixon a grateful smile, "Thank you for your time sir". She paused, as if wondering whether to go on.

"And could you not disclose what happened here?" She motioned to her scantily clad body.

Nixon laughed, "I won't say anything Doll. I'll consider myself one of the lucky, someone chosen to see such a spectacular view."

Blushing, Adele murmured her thanks before stepping out the door.

Adele arrived at the hospital, and even though she was off duty, went to Eugene to ask for help.

He smiled kindly at her when he saw her approaching, and held out a chart. "I know you're bored Adele, you want to be doing something."

She laughed embarrassedly, and hung her head. "It's a war Eugene, how can I possibly be bored?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes even the best of us sit and heel helpless, and wish we were other places."

She turned her lips into a tight smile. "You heard didn't you?"

He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "Of course I heard Adele. I heard one of my darling girls, my committed nurses wanted to sacrifice herself on the battlefield."

Adele didn't say anything but her eyes shifted downward to the floor. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

Eugene sat down dejectedly on the bed, and his dark eyes emitted understanding.

He patted the spot next to him and urged her to take a seat beside him. "I don't know if you remember." He began, "but  
I when I first met you I told you I was a combat medic."

She nodded. "Oui, Eugene. I remember."

He gave her a sad smile.

"Well, I'm not anymore. And I'm guessing you've figured that out." His eyes showed longing and sadness as he gazed out the window. "The day you were shot I got reassigned to being a operator of Easy company aid stations. I'm almost like a doctor now."

She gave him a warm smile. "Eugene, that's excellent. You should be proud! Cela est une chose honorable, vous êtes la mère aurait été fière."

He chuckled, and his eyes glazed over in remembrance. "Yeah, maybe. But I want more than anything to go back out there!"

She looked at Eugene thoughtfully, and found that he looked emboldened and impassioned.

"I wanted and still want to go back out there, Adele." He patted her on the leg encouragingly, "But I know that I'm being put here for a reason."

Adele's blue eyes cut upward to meet his gaze. "Do you really know Eugene Roe? Or are you convincing yourself?"

He chuckled sheepishly, "I'm convincing myself but, there isn't anything I can do. So I'm gonna tell myself what I'm doing here is good."

Adele nodded, "So can I help?"

He nodded, and passed her a chart. "If you want. Private Alley's got and infected wound that you can deal with."

Adele smiled, and waved the chart at him. "Thanks."

He grinned. "For an infected wound? You're so welcome!"

She muttered and walked off to clean Alley's injury.

She scraped off the last of the scab with her gloved hand and looked up at Private Alley. He was cringing.

She smiled sympathetically up at him. "Sorry!"

He grimaced as she flushed the wound with water, "It's alright Miss Roux."

She set the bottle of water down and picked up a tube of ointment. "Call me Adele, or I'll flush the thing with alcohol."

He beamed at her, "Alright, Alright! Adele.... Geez."

She nodded, satisfied as she rubbed the antibiotic cream into his flesh.

He stared down contemplatively before speaking. "There's a party tonight." He informed her, flinching as she covered the wound with a bandage. "You're invited."

She smirked, "As of when?"

He grinned, "Now. The boys really want you to come and bring Jackie and the other girl."

Adele shook her head, "I dunno about bringing Katherine." She pondered, her hands gently sealing the bandage around his wound. "I'm afraid she'd be overwhelmed."

"I don't think anyone would try to take advantage of her."

Adele gave Alley an unconvinced glance, "Really? I think the opposite."

He shrugged, "How old is she?"

Adele sighed, "She's seventeen."

Alley whistled, "Yeah, she is young."

Adele nodded as she scribbled on his chart.

"And you?" Alley dared to ask. "How old are you?"

Adele bit her lip, "I'm 19." She lied confidently. "I'm 19."

He nodded, "Well, ya'll come if you want- it's gonna be down in the basement of that old mansion house near HQ. It's got a bar and everything."

Adele rose from her stool, and Alley rose from the table. "I'll tell Jax." She nodded. "Maybe I'll see you tonight."

He grinned, and walked out the door, tipping his hat in thanks.


	34. The best of life is but intoxication

_Man, being reasonable, must get drunk; the best of life is but intoxication. Lord Byron  
_

Jackie met Adele at the door, and Adele was surprised to find Jackie dressed in her trusty blue dress.

"What the hell? That's my dress!" Adele accused as Katherine immerged, simpering at herself in the mirror.

Jackie rolled her eyes, and watched as Katherine giggled and batted her eyelashes at her reflection, practicing.

"Yeah, we uh, heard about the get together."

Adele nodded towards Katherine who was now whirling in front of the glass. "Obviously."

"So you are coming?"

Still entertained with her own image, Katherine practiced dismissive hand gestures as Adele pulled Jackie aside.

"Do you think we should take her?" Adele hissed. "You really think Katherine needs to go to a bar with lots of sex craving men?"

Again Jackie shrugged. "Look, she came here by her own choice, and I know that we said that we were in this together, but I can't be her mother. I can't stop her from coming to a party she's invited to. She's gonna have to make some of her own choices."

Adele nodded impatiently, "I know, I know. But is this the way for her to make them?"

Jackie sighed. "I dunno Ed. Just look at her- she's so excited. I can't stop her from going now! I'll keep an eye on her tonight."

Adele shook a finger as Jackie, "And you better!"

Jackie tossed Adele a pretty red dress. "Well come on lets go."

Adele shook her head, "I don't think I'll-"

Jackie gave her a irritated look. "Oh you're coming Eddie."

Adele sighed and took the dress from Jackie. "Fine. Let's get his damn thing over with."

Adele pushed open the door to the house that the party was to be hosted in.

Jackie had taken Katherine by the arm and was leading her around, introducing her to the men.

Adele smiled at the sight; Jackie was taking her role very seriously.

She ambled up to the bar, and ordered vodka.

She sat there sipping coolly on her drink, staring into the soft light that radiated from the various small lamps that lit the place.

She heard the chair beside her scrape against the floor as it was being pulled out, and she turned to see who it was.

Bill Gaurnere gave her a wink as he took his seat, and she gave him a tired smile.

"Hey darling!" He greeted, taking a sip of his scotch. "How are you?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're talking to me like you're not fine!"

Adele rolled her eyes dismissively, and didn't say anything else. Bill however, looked perturbed. "Why is it that every time I see you, it's like we're meeting again?"

Adele looked up from her vodka in astonishment, and he continued. "I never learn anything new about you Miss Roux. I meet the same girl over and over again."

Adele closed her eyes, wishing that she were drunk, and that he didn't mean the words he was saying. He looked her evenly in the eyes, "So lets keep going!" He demanded, "Let's skip the basics."

Adele scoffed in cynical amusement as she set her drink down. "Bill Gaurnere, in this war all we have time for is the basics! That's all we'll ever know about each other. We've only time for a casual friendship!"

He nodded, "I'm not asking you for anything more. I just want to know who Adele Elise Roux really is!"

Adele scoffed, what she really was- someone who had killed their fiancée because they believed love was stupid.

She smiled in spite of herself, "Ok then Bill, this is by far the worst come on I've ever heard at a bar."

He took a confident swig of his beer. "Dare to be different kid."

She laughed reminiscently as she stared into the amber depths of her drink.

Suddenly, she turned to him, her blue eyes fixated on his face. "I'm Adele Elise Roux. I told everyone that I'm 19- but really, I'm 18."

Bill gaped at her in surprise as she rattled on.

"I don't have a family or house anymore, they were all blown to pieces.  
My favorite color is blue or grey and I hate yellow. I don't eat shellfish, and I hate chalk and chalkboards.  
I like getting flowers, like any other girl. When I got to Bastogne I started smoking, and now I can't stop."

He smiled at her, thrilled, as she continued.

"I love wine, whiskey, vodka and bourbon, and as you know I get drunk easily. I hate my hair and eyes- it seems to be all someone sees when the look at me. Horses are my favorite animals, and I only know three languages. I was a secretary at the bar we had our last party at, and the bar is actually a brothel. While I worked there I only slept with 3 men. I won't eat cabbage, and I like painting. I don't need anyone to tell me what they think of my paintings, because I don't care. I can't play any musical instruments, and I hate opera."

She exhaled loudly and quickly swallowed the vodka as if to forget her previous monologue. "Happy?"

Bill chuckled, and his eyes were still wide in surprise. "I'm thrilled, and honestly don't know if I can remember all that!"

She raised an eyebrow as she finished off the last of her drink. "Just a few casual details about me." She told him sarcastically.

His dark eyes danced with excitement, as he poured her another glass of bourbon. "Wanna get drunk?" He offered, cocking his head to the side. "Or should we refrain from such tactless behavior?"

Adele stared into her drink once again, before raising her head resolvedly, "Hell yes I wanna get drunk." She whispered. "It's the only way to be."

Bill's eyes twinkled, and he poured himself a shotglass of whiskey. "Me too Kiddo. Me too!"

Adele tilted her head back and downed the poisoning alcohol, and dared Bill to do the same.


	35. Don't think it, ink it

_Don't think it, ink it. Mark Victor Hansen  
_  
A few hours later, Adele was sitting drunkenly in Donald Marlarkey's lap as he showed her pictures of his hometown of Oregon.

He grinned proudly at the men, and admiringly brushed through Adele's hair as she studied the pictures.

She turned towards Marlarkey, handing him back the pictures, "Oregon looks beautiful!" She told him excitedly.

He nodded, "Not as beautiful as you in that dress!" He stared at her shapely legs that were accentuated by the shiny, black heels she wore.

Adele shrugged off his compliment. "This old thing?" She asked, touching the deep red fabric that feel a few inches above her knees.

He nodded, and dared to put a hand on the shoulder that the short, red dress left exposed.

Suddenly George jumped out from behind the bar, and began talking in a ridiculous southern accent.

Adele was giggling as she watched George imitate Eugene.

Eugene blushed with embarrassment as George drawled on and on, spacing his words seconds apart, emphasizing

Eugene's slow speech. Jackie clapped her hands in delight, and Adele watched as Katherine sat with Carwood at a table, sipping lightly on a shot he had bought her.

Adele, satisfied her younger counterpart was safe, turned back to George who planted a unabashed kiss on her check.

Adele smacked him away, laughing; as he pretended to drool on her, as if her were Eugene.

Eugene buried his face in his hands, and Joe Toye patted him supportively on the back. George slid a beer his way and apologized winking.

He took Adele by the waist, and swung her around, even though there was no music.

She laughed, as he waltzed with her to the clapping of the bar. "George there's no music!" She complained.

"I can fix that!" grinning he set her up on the bar, as if for all the soldiers to admire.

She didn't move, but folded her legs properly, and smiled down at the beaming men.

"How does this fix anything George?" She pouted, "Now we're not dancing anymore!"

George threw his hand in the air, "Sing us a song Adele!"

She blushed, and turned towards Babe Heffron, trying to make conversation.

It was to no avail, "Sing Adele!" They chorused.

She looked around for help, "I can't sing!" She insisted, "I cannot sing George Luz!"

Babe laughed and picked her up off the bar, and she kissed him on the cheek for his mercy. "You're a kind man Babe Heffron!" She whispered, patting him on the shoulder.

He nodded, grinning jovially. "Yeah, or maybe I just don't want to hear your screeching at this hour!"

She turned her grateful pats into tiny punches, until he surrendered his apologies.

Suddenly Joe Liebgott appeared in the stairwell, excited. He pointed up the stairs, and some men began to follow him.

Adele looked around confusedly, setting down her drink distractedly.

George motioned towards Adele, "He's found a 'sterile' tattoo needle pen."

Adele's eyes grew wide, "So he can draw, the uh- tattoos?"

George nodded, "Yeah, that and cut hair!"

Adele handed George the remainder of her bourbon. "Here, I'll be back in a moment." She told him absentmindedly.

George gave her a warning glare as she started tipsily towards the stairs. "Don't you do it Adele Elise!"

From behind the bar, Bill rose with a bottle of whiskey in one hand. "Don't do what?" He asked.

George waved his hands in the air. "I think Eddie's gone to get a tattoo."

Bill's eyes brew wide and he took another swig of Vat 69. "Should I stop her?"

George shook his head, "She'd get one another way."

Bill nodded and watched as Adele climbed the stairs, his gaze heavy on her moving figure.

"Joe!" Adele exclaimed as she walked into the room where Liebgott had the tattoo needles set up.

"Eddie!" He greeted warmly, a needle in his mouth as he traced black ink onto one man's forearm. "What's going on?"

She grinned at him, her eyes glassy with intoxication. "I wanna tattoo Joe."

He shook his head and continued to draw the barbed wire that man had wanted. "Nah, Eddie. You're drunk and you  
think you want a tattoo."

She stamped her foot impatiently, "No! I really do know what I want!"

Joe patted the man on the shoulder, and he shook Liebgott's hand thanking him for the work.

Liebgott sighed, and tossed the used needle into the trash can. "Well what would you want?"

Adele smiled, "The 506th symbol. The one with the bouncing dice and the eagle."

Joe laughed and shook his head. "Now where would you put that?"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed right above her butt. "Right here Lieb. Right here."

Laughing, he put the pen away, shaking his head. "Oh Eddie a tramp stamp? You don't want that!"

She nodded intently, "Yes I do!"

Suddenly, Jackie appeared in the doorway, and she looked excited.

"Oh yes! I've always wanted a tattoo!" She exclaimed, some of her drink sloshing to the floor as she staggered across the room. "Can I have the eagle?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "When you two both get sober again, and you wake up with army insignia on your asses, you'll want to have me shot."

Adele hiked up her dress in the back, revealing to Liebgott her lacy black panties. "Come on Joe! Just do it!"

Stressed, he ran a hand though his hair as he admired the view that her was presented with.

It almost seemed a shame to litter it with dirty, black ink.

Adele stamped her foot again, and Liebgott picked up the pen.

Clapping, Jackie moved closer in to examine the situation, as Adele gave Joe a grateful smile.

"Don't kill me." He pleaded, as he placed a hand on her hip, steadying his pen before her shot the ink injection into the skin above her rump.

She grinned, "You're fine Joe."

Whistling he took the pen, injected the ink, and holding Adele by the hip began to draw the emblem of the 506th.

Adele cringed and held on tighter to the fireplace that she had been clinging to.

Jackie watched from behind as from under Adele's pale flesh the shape of the screaming eagle and two bouncing dice.

Finally, Joe pulled away, and admired his work.

Satisfied, he popped Adele on the butt to signal he was finished.

Giggling, she ran to a mirror, and turned to see her backside.

On the pale skin right before her back changed into her butt, lay a perfectly drawn 506th symbol.

The eagle looked out bravely and stoically from between two boisterously bouncing dice, and the black ink was  
contrasted nicely with her skin.

"Thanks Joe!" She cried as she ran to hug him.

He smiled. "I hope you like it Eddie. And don't kill me in the morning when you wake up and realize that it's there! It's  
also probably the most fun tattoo I've ever given!" He winked as he tossed the needle into the trash.

She smirked, and trotted off, wanting to go downstairs to rejoin the party.

Jackie pushed the straps of her dress out of the way and revealed the smooth skin of her shoulders to Joe, who raised an eyebrow.

She laughed and gave him an eager look. "I want a set of jumpwings right here." She pointed to her shoulder.

Joe picked up the needle and grinned. "You sure?"

Jackie nodded impatiently, "Of course."


	36. When you fish for love

_When you fish for love, bait with your heart, not your brain. Mark Twain  
_  
Downstairs Adele emerged back at the bar, and Bill looked her up at down.

"I don't see any tattoo!" He exclaimed as she hit him. "I don't see anything!"

She blushed and lifted a new glass of vodka to her lips. "You can't see it." She told him slyly.

George threw a dart and examined his shot before turning to the conversation.

"You can't see it?" He reiterated, "Is that because it's someplace naughty?"

He winked at Adele, who cheeks were now rosy pink.

Shamelessly, Bill grabbed at the edge of Adele's dress and playfully pretended to lift it up.

"Bill!" She exclaimed accusingly, snatching the hem of her skirts from his as she hit him again.

Bill took the abuse smiling, "Just messing Ed!"

She grinned, "Of course Sergeant Gaurnere, if it makes you feel better."

He shook his head but she kept up the banter, shooting him a pouty look. "I'd still head to confession Sunday morning though!"

He threw his head back laughing, and moved smoothly closer to her.

"Wanna smoke?" He asked carefully, giving her an assuring smile.

She took a quick look around the room.

George was passing out still more beer, and Jackie was descending the staircase, Liebgott on her tail.

Eugene was talking jovially with Buck Compton, and Adele saw Jackie shoot a gaze in Eugene's direction.

Protectively, she looked for Katherine and found that the pretty young brunette was still sitting with Carwood Lipton, laughing and smiling bashfully.

Nixon stood in a corner, taking a secretive sip of his precociously rare Vat 69, while David Webster sat contentedly on a sofa, sipping beer and reading _Anna Karina.  
_  
Bill looked at her expectantly, and she nodded, flashing him a pearly smile.

He helped her off the bar stool and the two quietly made their way outside.

Noticing, Nixon elbowed Dick in the ribs which prompted an annoyed glare from his redhead friend.

"You've got some lovebirds there Dick!" Nixon noted, tucking his flask protectively back in his jacket.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Nah, Adele isn't Bill's girl, she's more Eugene's."

Hearing his name, Eugene turned from his conversation with Buck who wandered off towards the bar.

"Hmm?" Eugene inquired, lighting a cigarette.

Dick shook his head, "Nothing." He muttered casually, but Nixon didn't get the hint.

"Dick was just telling me about your girl Adele."

Eugene scoffed softly, and a reminiscent smile appeared on his lips. "I thought she was gonna be." He said quietly,

"Would I have been so lucky."

Nixon remembering his encounter with an undressed Adele nodded vigorously.

Dick signaled his approval. "I'm sure she's a fine girl."

Nixon eyes went wide, "Yeah, she's fine alright!"

Eugene chuckled softly to himself.

Bill handed Adele a cigarette and leaned in to light it for her. "So what kind of tattoo did you get?" He asked casually, leaning against the outside stairwell.

She smiled, and giggling she took a dainty drag of her cigarette. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm guessing you'll have to find out one day."

He chuckled, "That would be a sight wouldn't it?" He let his cigarette hang from the corner of his mouth, as he got up off  
the staircase and made his way over to the grass and laid down happily upon it.

She laid down beside him, and ran her hands through the grass, feeling the little blades tickle her fingers.

He motioned up towards the sky. "How do they look tonight?"

She smiled at him, turning her head so that she could see his face.

"They look better." She answered honestly, watching the tiny entities glint in the twilight.

Bill grinned, "Yeah? I think so to."

Smiling, she turned to him again, and pulled her sweater tighter around herself. "Where are you from Bill?"

He took another breath of smoke, "Philly." He told her proudly.

She nodded, knowing Philadelphia was somewhere in New England.

She nudged him in the stomach, signaling she was mimicking his earlier complaints. "How old are you?"

He laughed and tossed the cigarette on the ground. "I'm 22. I hated school and almost didn't graduate."

Adele rolled her eyes when she realized he was now making fun of her earlier monologue.

"I've got ten brothers and sisters, out of which I'm the youngest. I enjoy women you can cook, especially Italian food. I find Marlene Dietrich beautiful, and I find you the most beautiful girl I've seen since I've been inm Europe." He touched the silky material of her one shouldered rusty red dress. "By the way you look amazing tonight."

She blushed and smiled her thanks.

"So what about your family?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I had three siblings, one brother and two sisters, a mom and a dad, and my boyfriend."

Bill looked curious, "What's he doing?"

Adele scoffed bitterly, tossing her cigarette onto the concrete. "I dunno, either rotting in hell or singing in heaven."

Bill's eyes grew wide in surprise, "He's dead?"

Adele nodded, seemingly indifferent. "Yeah he's dead."

Bill patted her on the shoulder but was surprised to find her flinch at his touch. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be. He did it to himself."

Bill coughed on the beer he had been sipping and began pounding his fist to his chest. "Are you serious?"

She nodded impartially again, "Yeah, he killed himself."

Bill's eyes begged for more, and Adele found herself keep talking. "I told him I didn't love him and that you can't love in war. A day later he was lying in the street, luger by his side."

Bill shook his head, "I'm sorry Eddie!"

"I'm not!" She interjected ruthlessly, her stony blue eyes cold. "He was stupid enough to kill himself, and stupid enough to think that Adele, logical and rational Adele, could love during a season war. He was an idiot. Societies probably benefited now that he's gone."

Bill put an arm around her, and was confounded to find that her small figure was shaking.

He rubbed her shoulder in a soothing way and for the first time in years she felt the words pouring out of her mouth, and felt that she had no power to stop them.

"That night I came out and saw you-"

"And kissed me."

"Yes, and kissed you. I couldn't sleep because I dreamed about him, and dreamed about killing him."

Bill gave a heavy sigh, and rubbed his forehead. "Damn Eddie, I don't feel have as drunk as I did."

Adele laughed, and held out her glass of vodka to him, offering him a sip.

He shook his head, and sat up suddenly. "So have you found those words yet?" He asked, serious.

She tossed the vodka into the grass, suddenly feeling sickened by the sight of more alcohol. "What words?"

He eyed her, "What we talked about that night?"

She scoffed and sat up beside her, the moonlight illuminating the pale flesh of her breast. "All you really want to know is how I feel about you Bill. That's all you're asking. That's all men are ever asking."

He gave her a surprised look as he held up his hands in protest.

She went on, her blue eyes catching his dark stare. "And you should already know how I feel about you Sergeant Gaurnere." She chided stridently. "I've told you on two occasions now."

He opened his mouth to object, but still she continued, her voice breathless. "And I'm going to tell you again…"

She threw her arms around his neck, and surprised, he tumbled back to the ground, she partially on top of him.

She forcefully pressed her mouth to his, and his quickly parted in surprise.

She found herself pushing her tongue inside his mouth, and once the initial shock was overcome, he relaxed, and welcomed the sensation.

His hands grabbed fistfuls of her luscious blonde hair, and he pulled at the savagely, as she moaned into the wet heat of his mouth.

Suddenly, she pulled away, leaving his gasping for more.

"And that's what I think of you Bill Gaurnere." She breathed, kissing him softly on the cheek, her plump lips soft against his rough skin.

He smiled dazedly at her, blinking. "Thanks for telling me Ed." He exclaimed.

She coughed, and then stood up. "I've been telling you since I met you." She whispered, beginning to walk away.

"I didn't know it Ed!" He called.

She turned back to face him, her hair being tousled softly by the gentle wind that blew, and her face bright in the starlight.

"I didn't know either." She admitted. "But I know now."

He smiled at her, and tipped his hat.

There, he stood and watched Adele Elise Roux walk back to her room.

Her blonde hair fluttered in the gentle night breeze, and her silhouette was outlined by the glowing moonlight.

He could see her stormy blue eyes, and her candy pink lips if he closed his eyes.

He could see her pearly smile and contagious grin.

For the first time since he'd left Bastogne Bill Gaurnere could feel his heart warming.


	37. It is one of the blessings

_It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them. Ralph Waldo Emmerson  
_  
Adele threw off her little red dress when she reached her room, she didn't like it as much as the blue one.

She climbed into her pajamas and then into her bed.

She sighed contentedly as she picked up her copy of Farewell to Arms.

Her eyes flashed down the page as the words streamed into her mind, and then her eyes flashed back up again; she honestly wasn't interested in reading at the moment.

She had been honest with someone.

She had told him how she'd felt, even though she didn't have the words to fully express it verbally.

And she'd never been an outspoken person, even with her friends or family.

Surprisingly, the 'Eddie' that Jackie coaxed out was a more flamboyant, captivating Adele, than Adele herself.

That's why she painted- she could use stokes and colors instead of words.

She'd never been one to say much, which was the reason she'd never been completely happy with John Pauli, or he her.

And it irked her- why did her attraction to John Pauli die because of the war, but the war strengthened her connection to Bill.

Sighing, she turned off the light and set the book on the table beside her bed.

As soon as she had settled comfortably down into her covers there was an impatient bang on the door and the loud noise of merrily drunken voices.

Groaning, Adele pushed herself out of bed and trudged across the room to open the door.

When she did Jackie and Katherine came bursting in, laughing and giggling.

Adele gave them a tired glare, but neither took any notice.

Jackie laughed as Katherine continued to repeat some told joke over and over, and Jackie pulled out a cigarette signaling the night was far from  
over.

Annoyed, Adele marched into the bathroom, plugged the drain, and turned on the hot water.

Jackie, spinning confusedly to see where her friend had gone called out, "What are you doing Ed?"

"Taking a bath!" Adele called back, throwing her nightdress to the floor and shutting the door firmly.

"Ah come on!" Katherine begged, "You've got to hear about the party."

Adele felt some of her irritation melt away when her feet slid into the warm water, and even more when she immersed her whole body.

"So, even though I was there-" Adele remarked snidely, "Tell me about the damn party." She sighed, dumping soap into the tub.

"Well I had my first beer!" Katherine screamed from the bedroom to the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes Adele shouted back, "Oh yeah? How was it?"

Scoffing, Jackie hopped off the bed and shouldered the bathroom door open.

"Hey!" Adele cried protesting, "My bathroom, my bath, my time! This is my time to sober up!

Jackie rolled her eyes dismissively as she took a seat on the toilet, leaning an elbow on her knee.

Katherine soon flounced in and took a seat on top of the counter.

Adele smacked her hand against the water angrily, "Do you two just wanna get in with me?" She offered sarcastically. "I mean really!"

Jackie threw her hands in the air, "Ed give us a break, the kid just had her first party and beer!"

Katherine nodded excitedly, and Adele couldn't help but smile.

"So what did you think?"

Katherine grinned as Jackie took a lazy drag of her cigarette from the toilet, and Adele slipped further under the water.

"It was strong, and kinda good too" Katherine described, "I thought it would be more fizzy."

Adele nodded, "I like it, but I like vodka better."

Katherine shook her head, "Ughh Carwood made me try some."

Jackie laughed, "She almost spit it up all over the poor man ."

Katherine blushed sheepishly and Jackie handed her a lit cigarette and motioned for her to give it to Adele.

Adele took it gratefully and lifted it to her lips, grimacing as she did so. "I need to stop smoking." She noted as she contentedly blew out the warm smoke.

Jackie snorted, "Yeah, but you won't try."

Adele let her slender pale hand drape over the cool porcelain edge of the bathtub and let the cigarette dangle loosely between her fingers, and laughed.

"Probably not- at least not anytime soon."

Katherine started off again with another story that seemed to be centered around her conversation with Carwood.

Adele lifted her legs out of the sudsy bathwater and propped her feet up against the tiled wall, admiring her toenails.

She mentally prepared herself to listen to Katherine's enthralling tale.

Four hours later, Jackie had fallen off the toilet seat and was lying curled up in the bathroom rug, while Katherine nodded off, her back to the  
mirror.

Adele was dozing in the tub, the tips of her hair immersed in the water.

Adele woke, not that she'd been in any kind of wonderful sleep. Her legs had tiny goosebumps trailing up and down, and so did her arms.

In an attempt to ward off the cold, she slip further under the water, only to find it colder than the surrounding air.

Lazily she groaned, she didn't have the energy to get up, but she was freezing.

She lifted her hands out of the water and smirked at how wrinkled her fingertips were.

Scowling, she got out of the water, attempting to be quiet.

However, the sound of the parting water still made some noise, and the splash woke Jackie, who stirred on the floor.

"Goddamn it!" She hissed, watching Adele cover herself with a towel. "Thanks for waking me up!"

Adele shrugged, "Sorry, the water was freezing!"

Jackie looked up at her friend in a sort of dazed annoyance. "You've been sleeping in the bathtub this whole time?"

Adele nodded and began drying her hair.

Jackie moaned and held her head, "I don't like vodka!"

Adele laughed, a smile creeping tiredly to her face. "Yeah?"

Jackie rolled around turning over on her other side, and pulling the rug around her.

Adele smacked a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "You could get up and get in bed."

She shook her head, "Nah, I'll stay."

Adele gaze her a confused look as she tied the towel around her body, "Why ever would you?"

Jackie rolled over once more, and gave her friend and equally annoyed look. "Because I'm already on the bathroom floor."

Adele nodded and sighed, "Can I get you anything?" She turned to leave but Jackie called her back.

"You can get Katherine's head out of the sink for me!"

Adele turned and saw the younger girl lying fast asleep on her back, her head had fallen down into the sink.

Adele shook her head, dumbfounded. "How the hell did she get to sleep like that."

Jackie pulled another rug off the floor and snuggled into it, fixing Adele with a dirty smile. "She had her first beer last night." She noted wittily.

Adele giggled, and Jackie motioned to the sink. "People spit in there, and it's gross. Just get her out of there."

Adele gently lifted Katherine's head out of the sink, and her nose wrinkled as she saw toothpaste clinging to the girl's pretty brown curls.

Adele lifted her small body off the counter and carried her to the bedroom.

She tucked Katherine under the covers and climbed into bed herself.

However only a couple minutes later there was an abrupt distinct knock on the door.

Blinking, Adele turned over in bed, willing herself to sleep.

This whole crazy night had been a wild dream, hadn't it?

The knock persisted, and groaning, Adele hopped out of bed, pulling down her hiked up lacy nightdress.

She opened the door, and saw a nurse in full attire wearing an old bloodstained apron.

She raised an eyebrow at Adele's scanty dress. "Are you Adele Roux?" She asked, as Adele noticed gray wisps of hair peeking out from under her cap.

Adele nodded, "Yes mam. I'm Adele."

The woman looked down at the clipboard she held. "And you roommates are Jacqueline Johnson and Katherine Neely?"

Again, Adele nodded, and the woman's eyes widened. "Let's go then!" She urged, "I expect you downstairs in the bay in ten minutes. There have been casualties."

Adele could feel her breathing quicken as she slammed the door and ran into the room, throwing off her nightdress.

She ran naked around the room, searching for her uniform, screaming for Jackie and Katherine to wake up.

Katherine awoke with a start, and Adele threw her uniform at her, which the girl immediately put on.

"Get up Jax!" Adele screamed, as she burst through the bathroom door.

She threw the rugs off of her friend, "Up!"

Jackie growled and slapped Adele on the leg, muttering for her to leave.

Adele kicked Jackie hard in the back, causing the redhead to scream and thrash wildly about, finally looking up Adele.

"Bitch!" She breathed, holding her back.

Adele took her friend by the hand, "They're have been casualties Jax. We've gotta go now!"

Jackie's eyes suddenly came into focus, and she seemed to spring to life.

She jumped off the floor, and threw on her uniform that Adele had brought her.

She ran for the door, "Is Katherine up?" She asked.

Katherine was hurriedly throwing on her shoes. "Yeah I'm up!"

The three ran out the door, wondering what awaited.


	38. Author's Note :

**A note from Ellie…**

So I've decided that I need to back things up a bit chronologically.

I'm starting the story during Operation Market Garden, instead of Bastogne.

This really won't change much, except the move out in chapter 29, won't be for France, but Belgium instead.

There will be some small demographic and geographical changes edited in the earlier chapters, but other than that there won't be any differences,  
since I didn't make a big deal out of location in the first place.

Just didn't want to confuse anyone :)

Much love!

-Ellie


	39. You will die like a dog

_They wrote in the old days that it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country. But in modern war, there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying. You will die like a dog for no good reason. Ernest Hemingway  
_  
Adele thrust open the door of their house and the black of frigid Belgium air hit the girls like a concrete wall.

"Shit this place is colder than Holland!" Jackie muttered.

"I know!" Adele breathed as the three began running down the street.

When they arrived at the hospital, Adele slung open the door, and was instantly afraid she might have disturbed the peace and sanctuary of the place.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

There were wounded bodies everywhere, draped across one another.

Blood mingled with blood, and it was hard to tell which body had lost more; it had all melted together.

Adele's eye grew wide, and Katherine subconsciously slipped a hand into Jackie's, afraid.

There was a pile of amputated limbs lying in the corner, and Adele could see hands holding on to each other.

They'd been cut off and had frozen that way.

Someone rounded the corner and threw a corpse outside into the snow.

Across from the girls sat a stove, with a pot of boiling water on top.

In the pot were sheets and bandages, sterilizing.

The water they sat in was red, and it dripped out the sides as the pot boiled over.

A woman approached the threesome wiping her bloodied hands on her well worn, bloodstained apron.

She raised her hands in greeting, and smiled tiredly at the girls. "Ladies!" She addressed, warmly. "Welcome to Bastogne!"

Adele was the first to speak, swallowing bravely before she did so. "What can we do?" She asked

The woman smiled at them a lingering sadness in her eyes. "Whatever you can."

The woman turned to leave, and Adele followed her, but the woman held up her hand. "Darlings, I haven't the time to tell you what to do. I  
assure you that there's plenty.

Jackie ran over to a man and began bandaging his wounded leg, and Katherine scurried off in the other direction.

Adele knelt down beside an injured solider and started looking for his wounds, which she assumed were internal.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

She tried to smile back as she took a bag of plasma and pressed the needle into his arm.

His other arm reached out and gently took a handful of her blonde hair.

She didn't care, and continued to press the needle into his arm.

She held the plasma upright, holding her arm in the air hoping it would get to him in time.

Adele stroked his forehead gently, as the plasma slowly dripped into his body.

He looked up at her again, his fingers still caressing her soft blonde hair.

Suddenly from his bloodied lips came a deep and strikingly calm voice.

"If war is hell-" he began hoarsely, still combing through her tresses, "Then death is heaven…"

"No!" Adele screamed, "No! Death isn't heaven!" She lifted his plasma bag higher, feeling the burn in her arm as she watched his eyelids droop.

"Death is heaven." He whispered reassuringly, smiling up at her. "Death is heaven."

There was an abrupt jerk on her hair, and Adele saw the soldiers hand fall from the tangles of her hair, and limply strike the cold concrete floor.

"No! Stay here!" Adele cried, beginning CPR.

She started pressing violently on his chest, her hair flying around her face and blurring her vision. "Stay here!"

Adele soon felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see the older woman who had welcomed her to the hospital.

"You tried darling." She told Adele.

Adele didn't stop pushing.

She beat wildly on the man's chest, willing his heart to beat again.

The woman pulled Adele off the wounded man, "It's done here." She whispered fiercely. "Go on."

Adele turned to look at the dead man, before the woman tossed him out into the snow.

His outstretched hand seemed to reach for her, and there were still a few wispy, blonde strands of hair dangling in his fingers.

Biting her lip, she turned and walked away somberly.

Before she could reach another patient, Katherine ran up to her, a terrified look on her face.

"Adele!" She pleaded. "You have to come!"

Katherine led Adele into a small room, one only large enough for a bed and a dresser.

Adele noticed Jackie standing beside the bed, her green eyes ablaze in horror.

She turned to the side, and Adele could see a brown haired girl, lying on the mattress.

She ran up to the bed, and her eyes widened. "Mon Dieu!" She exclaimed reaching the girl.

The girl and pretty brown curls that framed her charming face, and large brown eyes.

She also had a massive trauma wound on her abdomen, one that continued to ooze blood.

"Bobby Ann?" Adele asked, blinking back tears as she stared down at the mortally wounded girl.

Despite the massive contusion the girl flashed Adele a sugary smile. "Adele! Long time no see huh?"

Jackie slapped a bandage on the wound, and the blood soaked through it in an instant.

"Get Eugene!" Jackie breathed desperately, her eyes flashing to Katherine. "Get him fast!"

Katherine nodded and rushed out the door.

Adele moved closer to Bobby Ann and the injured girl took her hand.

"You've been looking after him haven't you?" She asked, smiling though the pain. "Oh he likes you so much Adele."

Adele smiled back as Jackie threw another bandage on the wound.

"Eugene's been fine Bobby."

Eugene and Katherine burst into the room, and Eugene's jaw dropped in shock when he saw Bobby Ann lying on the bed.

"Oh my God!" He breathed, crossing himself. "Oh my God!"

He grabbed a poster of the bed for support, as his breathing became rapid.

Bobby Ann held out a hand to him, and he rushed to take it.

"Bobby, what the hell were you doing?" He asked chidingly, as a tear fell from his dark eyes.

He gripped her hand tightly, and she grinned at him. "They bombed Chenonge and I didn't get out in time."

He ran to the dresser and began to pull out clotting powder, and plasma.

Bobby Ann raised an entreating hand. "I'm dying Eugene." She breathed sternly, "And I know it."

He shook his head, and ripped the top of the packet open.

"Eugene I'm dying!" She told him, her voice soft and soothing.

She patted his back comfortingly, "And everyone here knows it, including you."

He turned bravely towards her. "Do you have a will Bobby Ann?"

She laughed jovially, which made more blood shoot from the wound.

"Eugene, what 18 year old girl has a will?"

Eugene slung open the drawers of the dresser, and found a pen and a sheet of paper.

He threw them at Adele. "Write down everything she says. Noter qu'elle dit, vous pouvez le faire en français et je le traduirai plus tard. Ceci est sa

volonté."

Adele nodded, and Eugene turned to Bobby Ann taking a deep breath before speaking.

"You want to be buried right Bobby?" He asked, shaking his head and chomping down on his lip.

Adele's hand shook as she prepared to write down the answer.

The girl smiled up at him, "Of course! My parents would kill me if I wanted to get cremated!"

"What do you want to be buried in?"

She grinned and closed her eyes, imagining. "Oh, my long blue dress with the lace collar. If it's my funeral I want to look pretty!"

Adele smiled as she wrote the words on paper, Bobby Ann truly did see the bright side in everything.

"And they have to tell jokes!" Bobby demanded, raising a finger. "I don't want everyone crying and carrying on."

Eugene shook his head, "But they'll want to cry Bobby."

She shook her head, "And then all their mascara will run. And I'll be buried surrounded by raccoon eyed women!"

She turned towards Adele, "Isn't that the way you've always wanted to die?" She asked sarcastically

Adele shook her head, trying to stay lighthearted for Bobby's sake.

Bobby Ann, smiled up at Eugene. "Tell my parents that I love them, and tell my little brother Henry that I love him too."

Adele scribbled furiously in French, watching as she script-y writing overtook the page.

Bobby Ann sighed, "Oh and tell Henry that I hid his robot in the old flour canister that mom never threw out. He can have it back now."

Eugene laughed sadly- she was still so young.

She shouldn't be dying.

Bobby Ann grimaced a little, and then settled back deeper into the bed. "Tell my Dad that he was right. Laurence was a horrible boyfriend, and that he didn't deserve me."

Adele could feel the sobs trying to escape from her composure.

"Tell my mom that I love her, again."

Bobby's eyes were becoming glassy, and Eugene gripped her hand tightly, as if he could hold her here.

She turned to look at him, her brown eyes warm in sweet remembrance. "I remember it Eugene." She breathed, as she squeezed his hand. "I remember it!"

He stared down at her, and began stroking her forehead comfortingly. "What do you remember?"

She winked at him, and a small, breathy laugh escaped her. "The sex."

Jackie's head shot up from her bent over position, securing another bandage, and Adele's eyes flashed up from the paper.

He smiled down at her, "You do?"

She grinned, "I think it was good…" She whispered, her hand reaching up to his face. "I think it was very good."

Eugene nodded, and gave her a kind kiss on the cheek. "It was amazing Bobby Ann."

She sighed happily, "I knew it was. And I'm so glad I can remember it now."

He nodded, and continued to rub her hair gently. "Oh Bobby!" He moaned, "Why is this happening? You don't deserve this!"

She laughed a little, and more blood spurted from her wound. "Does anyone Eugene?"

He shook his head, and she noticed the tears sliding from his eyes.

"This shouldn't be happening!" He cried, shaking her hand up and down, trying to arouse her from her drowsy state. "This is not right."

Bobby Ann gave him a tired and contended smile. "But this isn't supposed to be right Eugene. This is war."

Eugene grabbed her shoulders, pleading for her to stay with him. "No Bobby. This is so wrong! You have to go home, you have to go to school and get married-"

She gave him a knowing look and let herself sink further down into the pillows. "I have to die too."

"No!" He exclaimed. "You have to live. This is wrong!"

She sighed, and let her arms fall from his grip. "This is war, Eugene. This is war." She whispered quietly.

With that Bobby Ann closed her warm, brown eyes, and a shaky breath escaped her.

Adele fell down on the desk, her body racking with sobs.


	40. Mourn a space

**I really don't like this chapter much- I feel like its a total filler.  
Anyways, action and romance comes soon.  
Hang in there!  
-Ellie  
**  
_But let them sleep, Lord, and me mourn a space- John Dunn_

That night the girls lay on their beds, exhausted.

Jackie was lazily smoked a cigarette and tiredly gazed up at the ceiling.

Adele sat silently on the open window frame, in the cold Belgium air, and clutching a beer in her hand.

Katherine stared down at a well worn Bible, her eyes exuding confusion and uncertainty.

Jackie groaned and rolled over, "Get out of the window Adele!" She growled, throwing her cigarette butt at the drinking blonde.

Adele didn't take any notice of Jackie, but lifted the vodka to her lips, waiting to feel the soothing relief of the alcohol.

She felt the sting of the cold air on her skin, but it was nothing compared to the grief she felt over Bobby Ann.

She hadn't even known Bobby Ann that well, but the girl had left a lasting impression.

Adele couldn't believe that she had died.

Bobby Ann had always seemed larger than life.

And Eugene.

Adele hurt for him.

She could see the torment in the man's eyes as he looked on, helpless.

She took another sip of the comforting clear tonic, and Katherine threw the bible to the floor.

Jackie looked down from the staring at the ceiling, and fixed the girl with a confused look.

"What's that for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katherine shook her head, not wanting to talk, but Jackie pressed on.

"It's not his fault Kat." She noted, pointing up to the sky. "Can't blame it on him."

Katherine looked towards Adele who sat in the window, and then began flinging open drawers of the dressers. "Then  
who do you blame?"

Jackie shrugged, "Adam and Eve! That's in the bible right? It's those assholes that screwed everything up. Ate the fruit,  
and all the mercy was gone."

Katherine shook her head, "But you can't blame them, it's too far away-" She slammed the desk draw in angrily.

"Where did you get that vodka Adele?"

From the window, Adele turned to glance knowingly at her friend. "You hate vodka." She told Katherine somberly.

"I don't care!" Katherine exclaimed. "I want to forget!"

Adele sighed, and her blue eyes flashed down towards the bottle, which was now half empty.

"It's the wrong way to forget." She advised starkly, as she let the bottle fall from her hands.

Katherine heard the crash of glass against the street outside, and turned, looking horrified to Adele.

"Why'd you do that? Why's it the wrong way to forget?" She demanded.

Adele climbed down from the window, and shut it firmly, turning back to Katherine. "Because in the morning, you'll wake up and remember, and this time, your head will hurt harder."

She told her resolvedly, as she bent down and picked up the younger girl's bible.

"This is a better way." She recommended, placing the bible gently in Katherine's hands.

Katherine shook her head, "Why don't you use it?" She challenged.

Adele, who had been climbing into bed, looked desolately at Katherine. "I've been trying." She whispered, "I've been trying to use that way."

Jackie rolled her eyes and shut off the light.

The scenes of Eugene and Bobby Ann danced through the redheads mind.

He did have passion and desires.

He wasn't always cold and quiet and gentle.

She rolled over in bed and heard Adele's covers rustle as she pulled the blankets up to her chin.

Adele made her way down to the hospital earlier than the other girls, as her shift started before theirs.

She walked up to the door, trying to ignore the bodies that lay in snow. |

She pushed the door in, and her nose wrinkled as she smelled the horrible stench of rotting flesh and blood.

She signed in on the matron's board that was kept on the front desk of the station so that the matron could log hours.

Adele walked up to a bed and looked at the soldiers chart- he hadn't had any morphine in 8 hours.

She took a shot of morphine, and pushed it into his IV.

He didn't wake.

His face was pale and his lips were tinged with blue.

She didn't know if he would wake up.

She dragged another blanket out of the closet, and threw it upon him, tucking the edges around his feet.

He stirred contentedly, and Adele breathed a mental sigh of relief- he was alive.

She moved on to the next cot that she saw.

The man had a dirty bandage on his leg, and his plasma was running low.

Adele took the bandage off, and gasped when she saw the wound that was already festering.

Yellowy ooze seeped from the deep gash and old flesh clung to the bandage.

She reached for a new bandage and suddenly, Eugene was by her side.  
"Don't bother." He whispered.

Adele looked up at him in surprise, and suddenly reached for the mans neck, feeling to a pulse.

"He died last night." Eugene told her, nodding. "I'm fixing to move him out."

Adele skillfully maneuvered her hand under his shirt collar and pulled up his dogtag and handed it to Eugene.

"His name's Jameson." She whispered as she undid his IV. "My uncles name was Jameson."

Eugene nodded, and smiled. "I've never known anyone named Jameson."

She smiled sadly back, as she unhooked the plasma from the rack, while Eugene red the dogtag. "He's from Arkansas."

Adele turned around, again smiling despite the mournful situation. "I've known anyone from Arkansas."

Eugene laughed, and picked up the man, grimacing as he did so.

He nodded towards the corpse, and Adele raised an eyebrow. "You knew Jameson."

Adele affectionately patted the man on the shoulder, "Sort of." She whispered. "Sort of."

Eugene headed for the door, but Adele ran up to him.

"Don't throw Jameson into the snow." She begged, "It just-"

Eugene sighed, and made his was out the door. "It preserves the bodies." He noted. "Horrible as it sounds."

She nodded, and ran a hand over her face, frowning as he set Jameson's body in the powdery snow.

Eugene wiped his hands and Adele looked up at him, her blue eyes cheerless. "I'm sorry about Bobby-" She began, "I'm  
just so-"

Eugene heaved a sigh, "Aren't we all?" He whispered hoarsely, choking up. "She was the last person-"

Adele came forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Eugene!" She breathed, as he looked down at her, surprised.

"It's alright." He whispered comfortingly, praying that he wouldn't start crying. "She's ok now."

Adele, nodded her eyes glassy from the tear that had now spilled onto Eugene's uniform. "When's the memorial  
service?"

He pressed his lips together, "The chaplain's holding one on Wednesday."

Adele nodded, pulling away from him slowly. "Je serai là, je ne le manquerais pas. I'll be there!"

He nodded thankfully, "I'm sure she would have wanted everyone to be there!"

Adele pressed her lips together, her eyes smiling as she thought of Bobby's exuberant nature. "I didn't know her well  
at all."

Eugene grinned. "She thought you were very pretty- as do we all."

Adele blushed and smiled down at the ground, "I thought she was very captivating- as we all know I am not."

Eugene scoffed, "I don't know Miss Roux, you're surrounded by mystery and intrigue."

She shook her head, "Why does everyone think that?"

He gave her a knowing look. "Because you don't talk much."

She snorted, "I say what needs to be said, and I talk to my friends."

"You never talk about you though. That's what makes everyone wonder."

She rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to know." She whispered, "I assure you."

Eugene nodded, and Adele smoothed her skirt.

"I'll see you." He told her, "I've got to start my rounds."

She smiled her goodbye, and headed for another injured man.


	41. This is War

_**This is War  
**_  
When her shift was over, Adele made her way back to her room.

She flung open the door and saw Jackie getting ready to leave.

The redhead smiled at her friend as she swiped on some lipstick and Adele rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Hot date?" She asked sardonically, flopping down on the bed.

Jackie huffed and continued pinning her hair. "First night shift! You never know!"

Adele made a clicking noise with her tongue as she stretched further out on the bed, and Jackie glared at her in annoyance.

"What's up your skirt?" She asked as Adele growled. "Funeral?"

Adele rolled over to face Jackie. "Her body is going back to her family, because unlike you or me, she actually has one. And it's a memorial  
service, not a funeral."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at Adele's defensive tone. "Oh geez! Sorry!" She apologized sarcastically.

Annoyed, Adele stood up, shaking her head. "You oughta be!" She accused, "You should be going!"

Jackie threw her hands in the air, "I'm working!"

Adele's eyes flashed angrily to her friend as she went on bitterly. "And the matron specifically said that anyone who wished to attend the half  
hour service can."

Jackie shook her head exasperatedly, "I didn't know her, and neither did you."

Adele's voice was soft and yet firm and unwavering. "She was a friend of Eugene's."

Jackie snorted, and turned to leave but Adele blocked her path, daring Jackie to circumnavigate her. "And that's why you're not going isn't it?"

She questioned cruelly. "You're not going because you're jealous."

Jackie whirled around furiously. "How dare you?" She rasped. "How dare you accuse me of that?"

Adele's eyes grew wide and her arms took to the air in anger. "Because it's so blatantly obviously Jax! You hate her because she slept with  
Eugene! You hate her because Eugene chose to sleep with her. But you can't be jealous- he didn't even know you then. You can't blame him or her or yourself."

"It's easy for you to say that Adele."

Adele glared at her in curious annoyance.

"He likes you Eddie! He's obvious enthralled with you and you don't care. You don't want him."

Adele shot Jackie a knowing look, "And you don't either. You don't want him for him. You want him for you. You want him, because he hasn't  
wanted you yet, he hasn't come to you begging, moaning with desire."

Jackie shook her head, but Adele didn't relent. "You're not in this war for anyone but yourself."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. You're sitting in front of the damn mirror, putting on lipstick and doing your hair.

Jackie slammed the tube of lipstick down resolvedly, "Why are you here Ed?" She asked harsly, her voice stringent. "Why the hell are you here?"

Adele's blue eyes flashed towards her friend, "To help!" She looked around distractedly for a cigarette. "I'm here to help."

Jackie looked her squarely in the eye. "Then what does it matter why I'm here? As long as people are getting helped, and lives are being  
saved."

She opened the door and then spun back around to Adele. "Why are you here?" She asked, her voice in an angry whisper as she closed the  
door.

Dressed in a black dress Katherine had brought from the nunnery that came a few inches past her knees, Adele walked to Bobby's memorial service.

It was being held in the building adjacent to the hospital, and Adele figured that she'd just log in another shift after the services.

She pushed open the door to the old building, and was surprised at the dim lighting and damp feeling of the old house.

From the gloomy room Shifty Powers approached her and laid a hand on her shoulders. "I've been trying for the past half hour to get the power  
on, but the wiring in here is shot."

Adele nodded, smiling kindly at him, and took her seat towards the back of the room; she didn't see Eugene yet.

She stared up at the portrait of Bobby Ann and the coffin that held nothing but her last nurse uniform and the medals she was awarded for her  
service.

She watched as a man in front of her bowed his head and clasped his hands together, and Adele looked away, not wanting to be witness to his  
private moment.

Form the portrait, in the warm glow of the candlelight Bobby Ann smiled sweetly and gleefully at Adele.

She didn't want to look at her anymore; Bobby Ann shouldn't be dead.

Adele closed her eyes determinedly and tried to pray.

But her mind was blank.

She couldn't think of any words to say to God.

She couldn't think of any words to say to a God that had let such an innocent and kind girl die in a makeshift hospital in Belgium when she should have been back in New York.

She opened her eyes and stared trancelike into the dancing flames of the candles.

She couldn't think of any words to say to a God that had let Tom from Pennsylvania die a few weeks before.

She couldn't think of any words to say to a God that had let Jameson die in his sleep.

She couldn't think of any words she wanted to say to a God that had let her entire family be devoured by the rage of a Nazi bomb.

She couldn't think of any words she wanted to say to a God that had let John Pauli kill himself.

She glanced back at Bobby's portrait, which seemed to urge her to try.

Adele shook her head, and stared Bobby Ann straight in her brown doe eyes. "I don't have anything to say Bobby!" She whispered "I really  
don't have anything to say!"

Bobby Ann continued to smile sweetly at her, and Adele lowered her head, closing her eyes.

Even with her eyes shut, she could see Bobby Ann's sweet smile in the portrait, and the peaceful look she had when she died.

Adele put her hands together, and tried to pray for Bobby Ann's sake.

Silently, her lips formed the only prayer she could remember, and the only one she had the courage to say.

"Our father

who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name;  
thy kingdom come;  
thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread;  
and forgive us our trespasses  
as we forgive those who trespass against us;  
and lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.

Deliver us, Lord, from every evil,  
and grant us peace in our day.  
In your mercy keep us free from sin  
and protect us from all anxiety  
as we wait in joyful hope  
for the coming of our Saviour, Jesus Christ.

For the kingdom,  
the power,  
and the glory are yours  
now and for ever.

Lord Jesus Christ, you said to your apostles;  
I leave you peace, my peace I give to you.  
Look not on our sins, but on the faith of your Church,  
and grant us the peace and unity of your kingdom  
where you live for ever and ever.

Amen."

Adele looked up from her prayer to find, to her surprise Bill Gaurnere sitting beside her.

He nodded towards her as he crossed himself, and lowered his head.

Adele looked awkwardly on, until he shot her a smile.

"Hey Eddie. Long time, haven't seen ya!"

She nodded, "I know right?"

The Chaplin made his way to the front of the room, and began his eulogy.

He began with the Lord's Prayer, and then onto Psalm 23.

Adele looked towards the front of the room, and saw Eugene's shoulders shaking in the dancing candlelight.

She cast her eyes to the floor when the Chaplin began speaking of Bobby Ann's arrival as a nurse for the 506th, afraid the tears might start  
falling.

When the Chaplin retold the final moments of Bobby Ann's life, Adele could feel the sobs overtake her body as she shook with emotion.

Bill put a comforting arm around her as she buried her head in his strong shoulder.

She could smell the faint smell of cigarette smoke of his wool OD's, and the spicy sent of Vat 69 also reached her nose.

She breathed in his scent, and it comforted her to smell something familiar.

The wool was rough on her smooth face, but it was warm, and she didn't move.

The Chaplin concluded with a final reading of Psalm 23, and the assurance that Bobby Ann was in the best place she could be- with her father.

Most of the crowd rose, and shuffled out the door, but Adele couldn't get up.

She didn't feel like she had the strength too.

She turned around to look at the crowd filing out, and her eyes caught a glimpse of red moving through the mass.

She looked closer, and saw Jackie brushing impatiently though her fiery red tresses as she waited for the people to push out the door.

She smiled sadly, and turned back to Bill, who looked down at her sympathetically.

"You alright Ed?" He asked concernedly, patting her hand.

She nodded, he eyes still wet with tears, "I'm gonna be alright."

He settled down further into the wooden chair he set in, and put his feet up upon the chair in front of him.

Adele glanced up at him confusedly, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting." He told her patiently, smiling.

"For what?"

He gently took a rough hand and wiped a tear off of her smooth cheek. "For you to be alright."

She laughed a little, and held her temple which was throbbing.

"That might be a while."

He shrugged, "Well, hey, I finally got away from the line. I've got time."

She looked up at him boldly, "Did you come to see me, or to see Bobby Ann?" She asked.

He smiled a little. "I came to make sure you were ok, and I did want to see Bobby Ann's memorial. Eugene always said she was a damn fine  
girl."

Adele nodded, and pulled her coat tighter around her, "She was so brave Bill." She whispered, as she watched the Chaplin put out the candles,  
and gentle cover Bobby's coffin with a flag. "She wasn't the one that needed comforting. It was us. She helped us through her own death."

Adele scoffed, "It's just so backwards."

Bill nodded, "This is war, Doll. Everything is backwards, wrong, unfair, and saddening."

Adele nodded, and looked up at Bill. "I prayed today." She stated factually. "I said the Lord's Prayer."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Good for you?"

She nodded, "I haven't prayed in 2 years."

He squeezed her hand, and looked her in the eyes. "You're finding your words aren't you?"

She nodded, and rose from her seat. "I think so. Slowly."

He looked at her before getting up. "Are you sure you're alright now?"

She shrugged, "'This is war'. I'm as alright as I'm going to be."

Bill grinned, and gave her his arm to take as they walked out of the old building.

He walked her back to her home, the old, rickety, 4 story building.

When they arrived at the door, he smiled down at her.

"Lovely place you've got!"

She smirked, "It's a fixer- upper. But ya know, I'm working on it."

He nodded, serious this time. "It's better than the line Eddie."

She slipped her arm from his, "I know."

Bill opened the door of the house for her, but she didn't go in.

"When will I see you again?" She asked, looking down at the floor, trying to remain indifferent about his answer.

He smiled, and pushed her chin up, winking at her. "Don't be coy." He advised, grinning. "I don't know when you'll see me."

She smiled and he hugged her, but then pulled away, and took her shoulders forcefully.

"There's a lot of crap headed this way." He warned, his hands tight around her small shoulders.

She nodded, and rolled her eyes. "Isn't there always?"

He shook his head. "This will be hell Eddie. This will be bad."

He ran a hand through her blonde hair, and looked her squarely in the eyes. "If the Germans keep advancing, and heading for Antwerp, you run."

She glared confusedly up at him, and tried to smooth the hair he had displaced. "No. There will not be any running."

Bill shook her gently, and locked his gaze upon her. "Eddie, if you here that the Germans have gotten past you run. Don't wait for the nurse core  
to evacuate. You run. Alright?"

Adele stared up at him.

Did she owe him this promise?

Was he saying this because he cared about her?

She sighed, "We'll see."

He shook his head, "You run Adele Elise Roux. Promise me, that you'll run."

Adele took his hand, and pressed it, assuring. "I'll go. If they get past St. Vith, then I'll go."

He turned to leave, but she called him back. "And what about me?" She yelled. "If the Germans make it to Bastogne will you run?"

He scoffed, grinning dejectedly. "No. You don't like me enough to want me to run."

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I do!"

He chortled, and pulled out a cigarette. "You're stone cold Miss Roux. You wouldn't want me to run."

"Yet!" Adele cut in. "Later, when I see you more, or-"

He approached her and put his hands back on her shoulders, "What are talking about?"

She threw her hands in the air, "I'm talking about the fact that I don't want you to run yet because?"

"Hey Ed?" He asked,

She paused her monologue, and looked up at him exasperatedly. "Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

With that he pressed his lips to hers, and she groaned, protesting as she felt the kiss begin.

Soon though, she had melted, and her hot breath was being exchanged with his while tongues danced, and fingers quested.

He pulled away from her, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She looked back at him, her blue eyes dazed and bemused.

"Why is it like this Bill? Why does it have to be like this?" She whispered, as he pulled away, shouldering his rifle.

He kissed her once more on the other cheek, and savored the sensation of her cool skin on his chapped lips. "Because this is war Ed. This is war."


	42. Guilt always hurries

_Guilt always hurries towards its complement, punishment; only there does its satisfaction lie. Lawrence Durrell  
_  
And Bill was right.

There was a lot of shit headed their way.

Adele woke to the sound of Katherine calling her name frantically.

"Adele!" She breathed, "Adele come on, we've gotta be at the hospital."

Adele jumped out of bed, and ran to the window.

Through the darkness of the predawn sky she saw hordes of ambulances rolling in.

She threw on her uniform, and ran out the door.

The hospital was a scene of chaos.

Nurses were running everywhere, and so were medics.

Men lay on the floor, dead and dying.

Jackie sighed, and patted Katherine on the back reassuringly as she jumped into the pandemonium.

Because that was all you could do.

You couldn't try and wait for it to calm.

You couldn't try to organize it.

You simply had to step into the chaos.

And Adele did.

The first man she reached was older, she checked his plasma level, and instantly realized he was dead.

Some men barreled through the door carrying a wounded comrade. "Help!" One of the soldiers cried. "He's real bad  
off."

In the sea of confusion, no one came to them, consumed by their own troubles.

Cringing, Adele pushed the body of the older man off the bed, and motioned for the men to set their friend on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Je suis desole!" She breathed, as she snatched the IV from the older man, and inserted the same needle  
quickly into the injured man.

His eyes were closed and Adele glanced fearfully towards his chest, which had been torn open.

His friends watched her apprehensively as she scurried about him.

She pushed some dobutamine into him through an injection, hoping to speed up his systems that seemed to be slowing down.

For a moment, as the drug coursed though him there was hope.

His heart rate increased, and his breathing quickened.

Then it was gone.

There was no pumping heartbeat, and there were no lungs gasping.

Adele looked up remorsefully at the man's friends and they stared back.

She began to unhook him from the IV, but a fellow comrade rushed up beside her angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, grabbing the IV from Adele's hand.

She cut him a regretful glare, "He just died." She whispered, blinking- it had been so fast. "I'm so sorry."

She reached for his dogtag and handed the silver chain to one of his friends, glancing at the name while she did so.

"Mark Phillips." She breathed to herself. "Mark."

His friends at her hopelessly, "What should we do now?"

She shrugged, "His body will be processed by the medics as soon as they can get to it."

They nodded and she nodded back, as she made her retreat.

Matron scurried up to her, and handed her a chart.

"Here you go Roux." She said wiping her stressed and sweaty brow with a tired hand. "He's going to be headed home soon."

Adele cast her weary eyes down towards the chart.

The man had underwent a massive surgery to remove shrapnel from his leg and had also had two toes amputated in  
the process.

She took it, pressing her lips into a smile, even though she didn't feel like it.

She made her way to the man's bed and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Have you come to rescue me?" He joked, "Can I leave the dungeon now?"

Adele grinned despite her exhaustion, "That's to be determined."

She took his wrist in her small grasp and shushed him as she counted.

He continued to babble on regardless. "I've been ready to get out of here, since I got here!" He bragged.

She nodded, uninterested, as she checked the amputation site. "I'm sure."

She took of the bandage on his leg and breathed an audible sigh of relief.

There was no infection, and the skin seemed to be healing nicely.

She gave him a warm smile, "I think you can escape now Private…" She told him mockingly, as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm Jackson." He told her, filling in the blank she had left after Private. "_Corporal_ Jackson."

She slipped the IV from his arm, and put a hand to her mouth in fake surprise. "Oh in that case!" She curtsied  
sarcastically, "_Corporal_…"

He waved his hand at her, embarrassed. "Enough enough, nurse…"

She placed a new and final bandage on the wound on his leg. "Adele Roux."

He tipped a pretend hat towards her, and groaned as he hopped out of bed.

"Well thank you Miss Roux." He nodded gratefully, and gave her his hand and shook it.

"You're quite welcome Corporal Jackson."

He smiled, and she handed him his helmet that had been lying on the dresser. "It's Lee."

She grinned, as he dusted the helmet off. "Alright then." She paused and flourished his discharge papers from her pocket- the army didn't take amputees.

"So where are you going Lee? Back home to Califonia, Mississipi or Kentucky?"

He took the paper, and shoved it into his pocket, and placed the helmet atop his head resolvedly. "Back to the line Miss Roux." He stated determinedly, "Back to the line."

She bit her lip as she stripped the sheets from his bed, and glanced back at him. "Are you sure you're well enough?"

He grinned. "I'm fine. You said so yourself, Miss Roux. And they need help up at the front, the line's getting too thin."

She nodded, and he gave her a wave as he headed for the door. "See you around, thanks!" He called.

She threw the sheets into the pile of dirty laundry that would be washed later, and watched Jackson jog up to the transport.

"Jackson!" She called, but he had already hopped aboard a jeep.

She wished he would have gone home, back to the States instead of back to the line.

He gave her a phone salute, winking as the jeep started up.

Adele smiled sadly and waved back, ignoring the anxious feeling I nthe pit of her stomach.

The ward had quieted since the chaotic morning.

Morphine had sedated the wounded soldiers.

Fatigue had pacified the frantic nurses.

Reality had calmed worried friends and onlookers.

There were still nurses hovering around bedsides and a couple on injured men staggered through the door, but the  
majority of the men had already been stabilized and settled, or succumbed to their injuries.

Adele saw Jackie breezing through the door, adjusting her hat.

These days, Jackie preferred working the nightshift.

Adele nodded towards her friend, and Jackie gave her a tired smile. "Go on!" She urged, "I'm taking over now!"

"I might just stay." Adele mused, "I've lost too many men today."

Jackie shook her head doubtfully. "And exhausting yourself further and logging more hours won't help make up for it."

Adele sniffed, "It helps."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't help them. It helps you. It helps you get over your guilt."

Adele smiled sadly, "Maybe, but it helps more that come in. I can try to save them too." She jabbed Jackie in the side, pointedly acknowledging their former argument. "So why does it matter why I'm here?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Get outta here Eddie."

Adele swept the pen across the paper, clocking her hours for the day, and shot Jackie a sideways grin, "I'm gone!" She promised.

When Adele arrived home she immediately headed for the shower, as she had heard that hot water had been restored  
to the building.

She threw off the bloodstained uniform and her scuffed black pumps.

Turning the water on, she slipped into the shower as she let her bra and panties slip off her body.

She felt the almost scalding water pound on her body and then bounce off. She let her shoulders sag and turned her  
face upwards towards the sprayer water.

She turned her back on the water and let it beat upon her tired shoulders. She didn't know how long she stood there,  
but it was long enough to steam up the entire bathroom.

She noticed the water on her shoulders felt heavier and more syrupy than it had.

Grimacing she turned once again and let it fall upon her face.

She opened her mouth and let herself drink some of the hot liquid, closing her eyes.

As the water sloshed into her mouth and landed on her tongue she noticed that it tasted coppery and metallic.

Scowling she continued to drink, the pipes here must be encrusted with metal deposits.

The liquid now felt thick and viscous as it rolled around in her mouth, and she turned from the shower head and spit.

The saliva was red, and thicker than just plain spit.

Adele licked around her mouth, feeling for a cut but she could none.

Confused she turned on her heel, and then stared up in horror at the showerhead as her jaw dropped in shock.

The water that spurted from the shower wasn't clear; it was red.

Sickened, Adele lifted her hands to find them coated in blood.

Blood dripped from her body, sliding down her piquant cures and falling from the ends of her blonde hair.

She grabbed wildly at her throat, and began violently shoving her hands up against her jaw in attempt to gag herself.

Frantically, she clawed at her throat, trying to expel the blood she had ingested, the blood that she had drunken.

Blood- the blood that had dripped from Jameson and Bobby Ann, Phillips chest.

The blood of those she had failed.

She was bathing in it.

She was drinking it.

Jamesons, Bobby Ann's and Phillip's blood.

It was on her, Tom's blood, Jameson's blood, Phillips blood, the blood from the first man she had tried to save. It was John Pauli's blood.

It was on her hands and lips and it coated her body.

Murderer! She hissed brazenly to herself, her eyes widening. Murderer!

She was covered in the blood of the innocent like a murderer.

In horror and shock she fell to the floor of the bathtub, smacking her head against the tile.

She screamed in agony, as she writhed to get away from the red substance that surrounded her.

There were cold fingers on her wet shoulders, and screaming she stared up vacantly into Katherine's pretty face.

Screaming, Adele attempted to cover herself, wanting to hide the blood, but Katherine kept the grip on the blonde's shoulders.

"Eddie!" She whispered nervously, "Eddie you fell asleep in the shower!"

Adele's eyes came into focus and she looked anxiously around her, "Oh my God." She breathed, staring into the now  
cold, clear water she sat in. "Oh my God."

Katherine patted her shoulders, "What happened Ed?"

Adele shook her head, which was pounding, and closed her eyes. "I have no idea Kat."

Katherine nodded and handed her a towel, and gave her a hand to help her out of the tub.

Adele took the towel and wrapped it around her, looking apprehensively at Katherine.

"It's just water isn't it Kat?" She asked fearfully. "When you got in here it was water?"

Katheirne nodded uneasily. "Yeah, what else would it be?"

Adele shook her head, wanting to clear it. "Nothing." She breathed. "Nothing."

Katherine looked intently at Adele. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Do you need to talk?"

Adele shook her head, and glanced back at the bathtub, whose porcelain sides were perfectly white and unstained by the red of her dream.

"I'm alright." She whispered, more to herself than to Katherine. "I'm ok."

Katherine nodded, and closed the door.

Adele let her head smack back against the counter as she sat wrapped in the comforting softness of the towel.

But the voice didn't disappear.

It sat at the back of her mind, and she wished to push it back.

_"Murderer!"_ it screamed menacingly, "_Murderer."_

Adele reached for a bottle of Vat 69 that Jackie had hidden underneath the sink.

She opened the top visciously with her teeth, and chugged, swallowing relentlessly.

"_Murderer!"_


	43. The facts of a person's life

**I promise the romance is coming, very soon :)  
Hope anyone whos following this is still enjoying!  
Happy Holidays!  
Ellie**

_The facts of a person's life will, like murder, come out  
- Norman Sherry_

_ Probably the toughest time in anyone's life is when you have to murder a loved one because they're the devil  
-Emo Phillips  
_  
And from there it set it.

The hospital was the way of life.

Wounded men were the business.

Adele had just taken a bandage off of a dead man and was preparing to sterilize it.

_The terror and the trauma of the Aid Station at Bastogne took a toll on everyone there, but all found a way to deal._

The nurses dealt with death in many different ways.

Some tried to violently fight it, as if trying to kill death itself.

Some merely watched it, their eyes wide as saucers as they observed the reaper coming and going.

Others, bitterly resisted it, trying not to break, as if in an arm wrestling contest, trying to hold out against death.

And some blatantly ignored it. Choosing boldly not to see it, or to tell themselves it didn't bother them.

They tried to make invisible the ultimate illusionist, who had the power to make others vanish in the blink of an eye.

But none of these strategies work, until the nurse can realize one thing; Death cannot be beaten.

Death is the ever-winning opponent.

Eventually, whether it is in 2 years, or 93, death will win.

Death is the one certainty in life, and the one thing we cannot evade.

When a life is save a life, death hasn't been conquered, merely postponed.

A nurse can buy that person more time, which is the most precious gift one human can give to another-more time.

But death hasn't been beaten.

Time and again, it will come back to challenge, and eventually it will win.

It always does, because death is a part of life.

And eventually strategy that the nurses persue, to avoid the pain and the sorrow that death brings will no longer  
work.

Death will come for you too.

Those who fought will have nothing left to fight with.

Those who watched will not be able to keep their eyes open; death will be too blindingly close.

Those who resisted will have left not one once of strength to resist any longer.

Those who ignored will no longer be able to disregard sound of death, as now, it will screech directly in their ears.

These strategies for keeping death at bay, in the end all fail; death will always win.

Death will never lose.

Whether it's been ignoring, fighting, watching or resisting, all methods will succumb.

Death will be upon us like those we failed to save.

Until this is realized, methods and reason for nursing cannot give anyone anymore that a fleeting moment of peace in  
a sea of chaos and destruction.  


Adele held the bloody bandage in her hands, shaking her head dropped it into the water.

She couldn't believe she'd been thinking for so long.

Here, thinking was what got you done, and got you acting mental.

She let the bandage boil, while she decided to go check up on some other patients.

As she mindlessly drifted from bed to med, administering medication and checking vital signs he thought drifted to Bill.

She had admitted that she was attracted to him, however much it hurt her pride.

But she didn't think of him, nearly ever.

He came and he went.

He kissed and he touched and he left.

And for Adele that was fine.

She'd had her chance at a serious relationship, and found the pressure to be detrimental and suffocating.

A floating, fleeting moment of attraction was all she felt, all she wanted to feel, and all she needed to feel.

The matron came up to her, and shook a finger chidingly at the younger woman, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Roux, I told you to go back about 2 hours ago."

Adele nodded, "I know."

"Then go!"

"Casualties aren't expected tonight, so go on. You'll be alerted the moment we need you."

Adele shook her head, and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm fine, I'll stay. Please can I stay?"

The matron looked at her skeptically, "Adele over the past 2 weeks you've logged 180 hours. No one, no matter how  
patriotic wants to be logging that many hours. Is something going on?"

Adele scoffed, "I'm not American."

The matron gave her a less than amused look. "I don't care. If you don't back off the hours some, the army will send you a pass for some time off, and knowing you, you won't want that now will you?"

Adele shook her head, terrified.

What the hell would she do with free time?

Where the hell would she go?

"But this is war!" She breathed, as she scribbled on a mans chart distractedly.

Matron nodded, "True, but in war there is such a thing as overkill. And in war there is competition."

Adele looked up from injecting a patient with morphine, "What?"

Matron nodded, "Some of the girls think your logging hours to become a senior nurse, or a floor supervisor, or get a transfer to work in England."

Adele shook her head violently, "That's not why."

Matron continued. "Some girls, like Miss Johnson and Miss Alexander haven't been able to get enough hours because  
you've signed over their slots. Complaints have been filed."

Adele waved her hand dismissively at the idea. "I don't care."

"They do, because they aren't going to be making as much money as you."

Adele rolled her eyes, but the matron continued. "And you are overdoing it Miss Roux. For whatever reason you're  
logging so many hours- stop it. If it's a problem fix it. Talk to someone, if it's an emotional, or financial problem- but don't sign over time slots and work 18 hour days."

Adele opened her mouth to speak, but the Matron simply raised her voice.

"And don't tell me there isn't a problem, because no normal 19 year old girl enjoys 18 hour days on her feet, with her hands covered in blood, looking at corpses."

Adele hung the chart resolutely back near the man's bed, and dosed out his medication. "Fine. I'll leave soon."

Matron snatched the pills from Adele. "Now Roux!" She barked, as Adele shook her head dejectedly, and made her  
way out the door.

The house was a mess when she got in.

Katherine and Jackie had been given the day off and had chosen to eat all the food they could find, remnants of which  
lay scattered on the carpet.

Adele shook her head and plopped down on the bed, and Jackie tossed her a cigarette.

Adele smiled gratefully at Jackie as she lit the cigarette and took a puff, while Katherine wrinkled her nose at the  
sight.

Adele giggled, and wacked Katherine on the head. "You shut up now!" She warned playfully. "I'm quitting."

Jackie snorted, and dipped her head back to take a sip of beer. "You've been saying that for the past 2 months. You  
have no resolve."

Katherine nodded, "You have Ed, it's true."

Adele scoffed, and took a lavish drag of the cigarette, sighing as she did so.

She shot Katherine an peevish look, "You've been saying that you were gonna learn to stitch a man up without puking."

Katherine folded her arms defensively as Adele triumphantly turned to cast her wit upon Jackie.

"And you!" She accused, "Have been saying that you're gonna get some sex. And have you?"

Jackie snarled, and motioned to the freezing air and snowy ground outside. "Do you see these conditions?" She  
asked perturbed. "There's no sex to be had here."

Katherine looked up from her sulking, "Unless you're name's Adele Elise Roux and you're boyfriend Bill Gaurnere."

Adele rolled her eyes, and sneered. "Yeah but I'm not. 'Do you see these conditions?'"

Jackie threw a beer can at her, and Katherine hopped up onto Adele's bed and gazed up at the blonde.

"So what's it like to be in love?"

Adele laughed bitterly, and tossed the cigarette into the wastebin. "You really wanna know? It sucks."

Jackie shook her head, but Adele nodded persistently. "Oh yes it does. It sucks so bad, that you'll kill yourself over it."

Katherine's eyes went wide, and Jackie looked up from her newly opened beer. "What kinda of screwed up life have  
you had?"

Adele swallowed, and looked Jackie straight in the eye. " Two months ago you asked me why I was here. You asked  
me two weeks ago why I'm doing this. And just two hours hours ago matron asked if something was wrong, because I'm logging so many hours- really meaning, what are you doing here?"

Adele flopped over on her side and reached for a beer. "Well I can tell you."

Katherine nodded solemnly, while Jackie tried to appear uninterested.

"Oh tell us!" Katherine exclaimed.

Adele hardly heard her, her eyes on Jackie.

"So I was with my family when a bomb hit the farm and took out the land and my family with it."

Katherine's eyes grew even wider, and she crossed herself, while Jackie nodded, already knowing this part. "I was taken with the Germans to Waalre, and worked in a brothel for two years."

Again, Katherine looked shocked, and Jackie only slightly sympathetic.

"When I got shot-"

Katheine and Jackie looked at Adele in surprise, but she held up her hands. "Story for another time."

"When I got shot and was leaving the hospital, these men ran in and threw their dying friend on my bed and screamed at me to help him."

Adele cast her eyes downward, "I couldn't do anything. I didn't even know enough English to say I couldn't do anything."

Jackie set the beer down, obviously sobered by the story. "And the look on that man's face- I see it all the time. Dead, hollow eyes."

Katherine gripped the pillow to her chest tightly.

"But I'd seen those eyes before. And this is why love is horrible. I had a boyfriend, a fiancée, and we had been together since I was 13."

Katherine clasped her hands together in wonder, but an icy glare from Jackie signaled she should stop.

"I was going to marry him, and I was fine with that. He worshiped me, and the ground I stood on. He took care of me, and my family. He was good."

Adele stared off into the window. "And then he heard that France was going to war- and he had to go. Oh he was so empowered and impassioned. War glorious war! And then he asked me to marry him, a few nights before he left. How could I have? How could I wait on someone who was going to war?"

Katherine shook her head, "But that's what love is!"

Adele nodded, "Exactly! And I realized that I didn't love him- and that love in itself is ridiculous."

Katherine shook her head, and Adele continued.

"And then he ran from me, and two days later I found him lying in the streets, dead."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Did he get shot?"

Adele nodded, "He shot himself!"

Katherine gasped in horror, and for the first time Jackie's eyes went wide.

"It was awful. He was staring at me, and I can't tell you how angry, how sad, how regretful I was that it had happened that way. I so angry though. I didn't understand how someone could be stupid enough to give themselves up for love. I didn't think it was possible for one person to be the sole meaning of your existence."

Jackie nodded sympathetically, and Adele's eyes hardened.

"So whether I think he was an idiot or not, whether I think I loved him or not- I killed him. I murdered him, and I have to make up for that. And it's the hardest thing I've ever done. Telling him that I couldn't love him- because I knew it would hurt him, but I couldn't make myself feel what I wasn't! It was so hard to kill him."

Jackie nodded understandingly, but Katherine spoke. "Who are you making it up to?"

Adele shrugged, "I dunno, maybe myself, maybe him, maybe God. But I have to make it up- and now that I'm here.  
It's a cycle; I feel like I have to make it up to everyone I couldn't save- starting with John Pauli. So it drives me to keep going. And lately, I've had more dead men on my hands than anyone else at the aid station- so I've felt the need to double hours. Plus if you double hours, you don't think."

Adele felt sobs escaping her, "And you don't talk about you God awful motives to-"

Katherine patted her kindly on the back, as Jackie scratched her head contemplatively.  
"We're your sisters Ed. Remember?" Katherine reassured, "It's ok to tell us."

Adele nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So that's why I've been logging so many hours. That's what  
prompted this whole nursing adventure. But now, I promise you, it really is more than that. I do wanna help the men. I want to help them so bad."

Jackie came up to her and hugged her, stroking her hair.

"Sush. It's ok. You don't have to explain anything. We know you want to help, and it's fine that you signed over my time slots. It's ok Ed. It's ok."

Adele nodded, and squeezed Jackie's shoulders as she watched the snow begin to fall outside.

She shivered unconsciously, and thought about Bill and George sitting out in their foxholes, cold and hungry.

"I want to help them so much." She breathed.

Katherine nodded, and also gave Adele a comforting hug. "We know, and God knows too. So you're fine Eddie."

She fixed Adele with a probing look, "Do you hate John Pauli?" She whispered.

Adele flopped back on the bed.

"I don't know." She breathed truthfully, feeling the emotions course through her usually stoic self.

"But I know one thing-" She glanced at the snow, which had now turned into vicious flurries that whipped in the wind.

"What?" Jackie prompted, handing Adele another cigarette.

"I hate Bastogne." She muttered jadedly, lighting the cigarette.

Jackie nodded, and Adele stared out into the flying snow, thinking once again of Bill.

"I hate Bastogne."


	44. Fight like hell

_Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living- Mother Jones  
_  
Jackie shook Adele awake, and Adele opened her eyes to see urgency in Jackie's.

"Come on Ed. The Germans made it past St. Vith- we've got casualties."

Wordlessly, Adele hopped out of bed, and threw on her uniform.

By now, they had mostly gotten used to the rude awakenings, the horrible hours and the ghastly sights.

Tiredly, Jackie ushered the three out the door.

The hospital was chaotic as it had ever been.

Men lay everywhere, the dying heaped upon the dead.

It wasn't light yet, and through the darkness poured hundreds of wounded.

Surprisingly, Katherine was the first to action.

She threw herself on the floor beside a man, and began to try and stop his bleeding.

Jackie was next, she bolted for the medics that came in the door, taking patients off their hands.

But Adele couldn't get focused this morning.

She stared at the bloody floor and felt sick.

She glanced at the corpses and felt responsible.

She couldn't move.

Suddenly, a man came up screaming to her, and practically threw his wounded friend on top of her.

"Help him!" He pleaded, holding his friends hand. "Help him!"

Adele swallowed, and stared down at the man helplessly.

He didn't have either of his legs.

Both had been severed above his knee.

Breathing rapidly, Adele reached for two bed pillows, and thew one at the man's friend. "Hold it tight on his leg, and  
don't let go."

Adele clamped the pillow to the stub of the man's leg, and grit her teeth as she pressed.

Before long the blood had soaked through both pillows, and the man had died.

Adele hung her head as she cast her pillow aside, and reached for the man's dogtag.

"I'm so sorry about your friend." She told the dead man's comrade as she handed him the chain. "I'm so sorry."

Adele got up and made her way to the next injured man who was lying only a matter of inches away.

Adele sighed heavily when she realized he was already dead.

Katherine rushed up to her, and gave her a quick, fleeting smile.

"Hey!" She breathed, as Adele began tending to another man that lie on the floor.

"Hey." Adele returned distractedly.

Suddenly, the man took a heaving breath, and Adele gasped, and began pushing on his chest.

Katherine reached unconsciously for his neck and shook her head sadly at Adele, who smacked the man on the chest  
frustrated.

"Have you noticed that everyone's already dead when they get here?" She exclaimed, her hands flying to her  
pounding head.

Katherine nodded and followed as Adele moved on to the next man.

"Yeah. Eugene just told me that they aren't gonna be bringing many more here. They're taking them up to Chenogen where they have more supplies and more blood."

Adele hung her head defeatedly, as the man she had been hooking up to a plasma line coded.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked Katherine almost angrily. "Are we going to sit and take the dead and those  
that didn't get tended to in the field?"

Katherine nodded. "The priest is coming to do last rights, and the gravediggers are going to roll in soon."

Adele's eyes grew wide in impassioned fury. "So we're gonna become a morgue and a hospice?" She exploded,  
throwing the IV to the floor.

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, Colonel Sink just called in and told us that our hospital was gonna be bypassed, unless someone's obviously terminal or already- you know."

Adele stood up, and she could feel herself shaking, she wasn't an undertaker and she wasn't a mortician.

Katherine looked at her in fearful apprehension, as she put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm not a mortician Katherine, and I'm not an undertaker." She hissed bitterly, her hands still shaking. "I'm a nurse."

Katherine nodded sympathetically, "I know, but however helpless we may feel, this is still important too."

Adele shook her head, "Not as important as saving lives."

She looked around frantically, and finally her darting eyes rested upon Katherine. "Where's Eugene?" She demanded.

"Where is he?"

Katherine's eyes went to the floor, "He left Eddie. He went to the line. He said he wasn't going to sit anymore."

Resolvedly Adele got up, and dusted off her skirt. "He's right. Pray for the dying Kat, and then do something for those  
who still have a chance to live."

She had almost sat through battle once.

She had almost not gone out into the fight.

And because she did Joe Toye and Lee Jackson were alive.

She wasn't going to make the mistake of stopping to think again.

She was going to save lives and she was going to do it now.

She was going to fight for those who still had a fighting chance.

Abruptly a few medics breezed through the door, and Adele looked up at them.

One ran to her and held out his hand.

She took it, surprised by his formality during the heat of battle. "Mam, I'm Aaron Spence, a Fox company medic, and  
I'm in dire need of Morphine."

Adele took the dogtag off of the corpse that lie beside her, and reached up to hand it to Aaron. "He's one of yours."

She said quietly as she set the chains in his hand.

He nodded and pocketed the silver tags. "Morphine Miss?"

Adele turned to Katherine, and firmly grabbed the younger girl and pulled her close.

"Kat I want you to walk over there, and go help that man on the floor." She ordered threateningly as she pointed to a young soldier who had lost his arm. "And I want you to do it now."

Katherine glared up at her in anxious surprise. "What are you doing Adele?" She breathed worriedly.

Adele shot her a brazen glare. "Go help him Kat." She commanded, her voice in a hiss.

Katherine started towards the man, and glanced back worriedly at Adele. "What the hell are you doing Eddie?" She asked.

"Only what I have to." Adele answered warningly. "Go on."

Katherine knelt down with the man, and Adele turned to Aaron. "Come on."

She motioned for him to follow, and led him to a supply closet.

She rummaged through bottles before finding a package of morphine shots.

He reached for them, but she snagged them away.

"Make me a deal." She whispered, and she held the morphine behind her back.

He stared at her in confusion. "Sure, whatever, my men need the morphine."

She handed him the package, and looked him squarely in the eye. "Take me with you." She pleaded. "Take me to the  
line."

He gaped at her and almost dropped the package. "Why?" He finally asked. "What the hell would wanna make you go  
out there?"

She shook her head, "They need more medics out there, and I'm a damn good nurse, but I'm an even better field  
nurse. I promise you."

He nodded and started for the door, "Fine, come on."

She ran behind him, glancing cautiously around before she charged out the door.

The men lay dying on the ground here, but the men also lay dying out there, and they needed more help.

She hopped into the passenger's seat of the jeep, and held her arms closely to her body.

It was freezing.

The snow stabbed at her as they drove like tiny little daggers, but she didn't care.

There was greater pain to be dealt with at the line.

She looked back at the Aid Station, and crossed herself.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as it's faint light disappeared in the swirling snow. "I have to go. I have to fight too."


	45. Blondes make the best victims

**Hope everyone is doing well, and enjoying the holidays!  
This probably won't be updated for a day or to, so bear with me.  
Reviews are always love :)  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!  
-Ellie  
**

_Blondes make the best victims. They're like virgin snow that shows up the bloody footprints- Alfred Hitchcock_

_December 17th 1944, 12:11 PM_

The man stopped the jeep and Adele hopped out, feeling the snow cover the tops of her feet that were exposed by the tops of her shoes.

Aaron tossed a few morphine shots to all the medics that had gathered around them.

One looked Adele suspiciously up and down, and she snarled at him as she tucked a few syrettes into her purse.

"What's she doing here?" He asked, adjusting his helmet.

Aaron looked up at him from adjusting his medical bag. "She's a field nurse." He answered, patting Adele on the shoulder.

"Your name?" The defensive medic asked.

Adele snatched a few packets of sulfa, "Is none of your business." She finished snappily.

"Whoo!" One of the men exclaimed, "Feisty thing!"

Aaron shot him a warning glare. "She's here to help."

Adele nodded, "Where do we go?"

Aaron smiled grimly at her, "Wherever you hear the screams doll. Just start walking and you'll find someone."

Adele nodded solemnly, and started to the west, as she watched the other medics disperse in all directions.

The snow was pouring down, and it was blinding Adele as she trudged through the thick ice and snow in her little glossy pumps.

It was deceivingly soft, not at all the fluffy white powder she had experienced in France.

This snow was laced with little ice daggers that cut and drug though skin as they landed.

She looked up at the trees, and found that she could barely make out the dim, grey sky through the small parts in the pine's thick branches.

The snow continued to pour, and glancing back up at grey sky that was ominously dark for the morning hours, she realized it would continue relentlessly.

She held her arms together tightly, trying to preserve any warmth she could.

Her feet were freezing, and when she looked down at them, the tops were red and bleeding from the sharp ice.

Adele glanced around her worriedly, the scenery around her looked just like the surroundings she had encountered when she left the jeep.

_Had she actually moved_?

Snow dripped from the tall trees, and dumped wet slush down her dress, and atop her head. Shivering violently, she wacked it off, and trudged on.

Suddenly, Adele felt her shoe crunch against something harder than the snow.

She lifted her shoe to find it emerged with flesh hanging off of the heel.

Sickened, she dropped to her knees in the icy snow, and began dusting the substance off the body that lie on the ground.

His face was sunken in from the weight of the ice and snow, and his eyes were closed and swollen.

He was missing fingers from the cold- they had simply fallen off.

His arms were black from frostbite, and Adele covered her mouth, while beholding the sight.

She knew he was dead, and she reached for his dogtag.

When she pulled it off of him, the skin around it ripped off and clung to the shiny silver tag.

Swallowing hard, she pocketed the tag, making sure that it sat safely deep in her dress pocket before she stood up to go.

She began to start off again, lowering her head against the snow.

From the depths of the forest, came a bloodcurdling scream.

Adele's head shot upward and her eyes widened, she turned towards the woods and set off towards the scream in a dead run.

_December 17th 1944, 12:46 PM  
_  
"Jax?" Katherine called, as the redhead spat out a syringe, while she prepared to administer the drug to a patient. "Where's Eddie?"

Jackie shrugged, and pressed the needle into the young man. "I don't know. The matron probably sent her off to find some food, because she's been logging so many hours."

Katherine nodded, "We'll I'm swamped right now, I'm helping the priest to last rights and communion, but we just got one in- he's not that badly hurt."

Jackie raised her eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Katherine nodded, "He doesn't need immediate treatment."

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, just tell him to hang on for a few minutes. Adele will probably be back in just a few."

Katherine smiled. "I'm so tired."

Jackie patted the young man on the shoulder, and helped him lie back down. "Huh, I'm tired of all this death." She whispered.

Katherine nodded, "Well, what are you up to?"

Jackie shrugged, "Matron said I could go find something to eat soon."

Katherine looked wistfully at Jackie, "Bring me something?"

Jackie snorted, "Sure, kid. Tell the man to hang on, Eddie will probably be back in about 20 minutes."

_December 17th 1944, 1:40 PM  
_  
"Ahhh!" Adele exclaimed, as she feel face first into the snow.

She had tripped on a root that was hidden by the ice, and she could feel warm liquid trickling down the side of her face.

She pushed herself up, and groaning, kicked off her shoes.

They weren't doing her any good.

They weren't protecting her from the cold, and the heel were treacherous to run in.

She took the patent leather pumps in her hand and hung them on a low branch of a tree.

Her bare feet burned as she set them in the ice, and the bleeding cuts from the ice stung.

But the scream urged her to go forward, and she pressed on stoically, ignoring the tearing of her flesh as her feet pushed into and out of the  
ice.

Her face felt frozen, and blood from the cut she had received had now frozen to her face.

Her hair streamed wildly about her, and she shook her head to rid herself of the disturbance.

_December 17th 1944, 2:10 PM_

Bill Gaurnere stomped through the snow determinedly, his M1 in his hands.

He had been running between the 1st and 3rd platoons acting as communications, as they radios and phones had gone out.

He brushed the snow that dripped on him off angrily, as he heard the ice crunch between his boots.

He really had to piss.

But pissing in weather this cold was near impossible, and it hurt too much to piss anyways.

Something shiny and black caught his eyes, and unconsciously reacting, he raised his gun.

It looked like a luger on a tree branch.  
_  
Suspicious._

He crept closer to the black object, sighting through his gun.

His eyes widened when he realized what it was, and he looked around him restlessly.

Black, patent leather pumps were hanging from the tree.

They weren't soldiers shoes, they were broad's shoes.

He took one gently in his hand, and noticed a droplet of dark substance sliding down the slick sides of the shoe.

It was blood.

And since these were a broad's shoes, it was probably a broad's blood.

The shoe dropped from his hands, and his eyes widened as he looked down at the footprints that led away from the tree.

They were laced with blood, as if the person running was being cut by the ice at every step.

Bill felt his chest rising more rapidly than it had been.

He took the other shoe and glanced at it.

His eye caught a small letter on the inside, a distinct "A" in a fine script.

He tossed the shoe into the snow, and felt his hand shaking as it clutched the M1.

He had seen that handwriting before, in a note thanking him for chocolates.

Biting his lip, Bill ran off doggedly, following the bloody footprints, dreading who he would find at the end of the trail.


	46. Revelation can be more perilous

**Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas :)  
Much love, and kudos to anyone whose still hanging in there, reading this!  
-Ellie**  
_Revelation can be more perilous than Revolution- Vladmir Nabakov  
_  
**December 17th 1944 2:30 PM  
**  
Adele stumbled blindly forward through the thick, swirling snow.

The pain in her feet was now numb, and she couldn't feel them, and she was grateful for it.

One less distraction- she wanted all her senses to be used to find this wounded man.

The wind was blowing harder now, and Adele's uncovered arms and legs burned from the stringent cold.

And there is was again.

The desperate, haunting scream echoed through the thick snow and tall trees of the Ardennes Forest, pleading for help.

She picked up her pace, and threw and protecting arm in front of her face to block it from scraping against her face, and piercing her eyes.

She cast her eyes downward, away from the attacking icy flurries, and when her eyes reached the alabaster ground, she realized it was litter with the all too familiar sight of blood.

Her head shot upward and twirled frantically, searching intently for the wounded soldier.

But Adele saw absolutely nothing except for the encompassing white of the ground and the suppressing grey of the sky.

She sighed and dropped defeated to her bare and bloodied knees in the snow.

From her humble position in the ice, she cast her eyes upward, her lips almost forming a prayer.

But she didn't.

Again, the words imminently failed her, and all that escaped her was a rasping breath that floated out visibly into the air.

The snow a few feet from her suddenly shifted, and a hand shot through the icy powder.

Gasping, Adele threw herself upon the snow, and began furiously scraping snow off the body that lay below the outstretched hand.

When the body had been uncovered, Adele's eyes grew as she stared into the maimed face of a young man.

"Hey Adele." He whispered, "It's been awhile!"

**December 17th 1944 2:50 PM  
**  
Jackie looked around annoyed, as she lifted a cup of water to a dying soldiers lips. "Here you go." She said soothingly, as he took another sip.

She set the cup down, and went off in search of Katherine.

When she found the younger girl, she was helping the priest deliver communion to some of those who wanted to die in what Eugene called, "A  
state of Grace."

Jackie waited patiently while Katherine handed the priest the little cracker wafers, and while he helped the dying drink from the silver cup.

"Kat." She whispered, throwing her head to the side. "I need to talk to you."

Katherine gracefully excused herself, and ambled over to Jackie. "Yeah?"

Jackie looked around cautiously before beginning, "Why is everyone here dying? Mortally wounded?"

Katherine's eyebrows pressed together in contemplation. 'I thought I told you." She shrugged, "The ambulance drivers are bypassing this  
station because we're running low on plasma and blood."

Jackie waved a hand towards the morbid scene that surrounded them. "Then why are they here?"

Katherine's eyes flashed upward to Jackie, and there was resignation. "Because no matter what we do, they're going to die. So they sent them

here, to stay out of the snow, and the wind and hopefully, die comfortably, and with priests and-"

Jackie cut her off, "You're saying we've become a hospice?"

Katherine shrugged, "You sound just like Eddie. She said the same damn thing this morning."

Jackie's eyebrows raised, "Where is she?"

A fellow nurse breezed by, and patted Jackie on the should. "She got back a few minutes ago."

Jackie nodded, "Ok."

Katherine bent down kindly, and kneeled next to a man that was calling for her, while Jackie looked out into the swirling snow.

**December 17th 3:15  
**  
A tall pine, weighty with ice, dumped some of its freezing slush down Bill Gaurnere's shirt.

"Damn!" He hissed, reaching for the clump of snow.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been following the footprints, but now he was convinced that it was a broad.

They went in intricate spirals and circles- the woman had absolutely had no sense of direction. He snorted to himself, laughing at his own witty  
thought.

_Like all women_, he mentally added, a smile almost penetrating his face which seemed to be frozen into a grim expression of grit and determination.

He clenched his teeth as he trudge through the snow, emphasizing his dogged underbite and strong jaw line.

The blood had mostly dried up by now, and in the unrecognizable territory, covered by the same white slush, he felt that he'd been going in as  
man circles as the girl who had left the footprints.

**December 17th 3:17 PM  
**  
"Oh my God!" Adele breathed, as she slumped into the snow. "Oh my God."

The snow stung her face, her legs her arms, but she didn't care.

She was paralyzed.

She couldn't move.

She tried to keep the scene from flashing in her mind, but in the numbing cold, it was her mind could think about.

She could feel her breathing rapid, and her chest heaving against the front of her dress.

Her frantic breathing was the only sound that could be heard besides the howling wind, as it whipped and danced through the trees.

She laid down further in the snow, pressing her head against it, hoping the horrible cold could numb and freeze her mind as it had her extremities.

**December 17th 1944 2:31 PM (Earlier)**

The soldiers face was mauled from the cold and the crush wound he had received.

Swallowing, Adele opened her aid bag, and got out a shot of morphine.

It was all she could think to do.

He took shaky, unsteady breaths and his from underneath the swelling his eyes peered out at her.

She took his pulse, and found it to be slow; as she had expected.

He groaned, and lifted a hand, which Adele took reassuringly.

She repositioned his legs, which were both broken, to a more stable and less stressful position.

"How does that feel?" She asked, as she began to hook him up to a plasma line.

He nodded appreciatively, "Great, thanks." He rasped, his other hand, reaching out to hold his throat.

Adele took a canteen of water from her bag, and lifted it to his bloodied lips.

He sipped the water slowly, as if it pained him to swallow each mouthful, but once he had drunken he lay back contentedly.

"Thanks Adele." He whispered.

She couldn't take it any longer, and slung the bag into the snow.

"Who are you?" She asked, shaking her head. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

He grinned, "I'm Corporal Jackson from Dog Company, remember?"

Adele's eyes flashed back down to the man's mutilated face.

There was absolutely no resemblance to the chatty, charming, handsome man she had released from the hospital a week ago.

"Oh God!" She breathed in shock, "Oh Lee!"

He smiled. "Oh Adele."

She shook her head, the tears mounting in her eyes, as she touched his face gently- examining his eyes.

It was obvious that in his right he was now blind.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, coughing.

She eased him with a gentle pat to his shoulder. "They started bypassing the aid station, and bringing us corpses. I couldn't stay."

"You ran?"

She nodded resolutely, "Yeah, I ran. And now, I've found you, and I'll get you back to the station."

He chuckled, "You won't, but it's a nice thought."

"I will!"

He shook his head doubtfully, and winced as he took another breath.

Fearfully, she gripped his hand. "'Com on stay with me please!" She urged, checking the plasma "S'il vous plaît rester ici ! Rester ici Lee!"

He took another breath, and it required effort. "Oh Adelheida." He breathed.

Her eyes shot upward, in shock and she turned to him in surprise.

Her breathing quickened as she dared to ask, "What did you call me?"

He shot her a smile as he handed her a sealed envelope from his pocket, grimacing as he did so.

"I think you know." He whispered as he tossed the letter in her direction.

She looked at him in dismay. "Adelheida?" She questioned I anxious confusion. "Why did you say that? What does it mean?"

He stared up at her, and touched her shoulder tenderly. "I think you know." He repeated assuredly. "I think you know."

His eyes closed and he took a shaky breath that ended with a moan.

She knew he was dead.

Corporal Lee Jackson was dead.

The same vibrant one that she had seen in the hospital.

"Adelheida." She breathed tasting the word, and cringing. "Adelheida."

**December 17th 1944 3:17  
**  
"Oh my God." She breathed as she slumped into the snow. "Oh my God."


	47. Revelations Pt 2

_Revelation can be more perilous than Revolution Vladmir Nabakov  
_  
**December 17th 1944 4:15PM  
**  
Bill wiped some sweat from his brow, and the breath he expelled felt hot against the cold air.

The footprints hand ended again, and the blood trail had long run dry.

The trees continued to repeatedly dump unwanted ice down his shirt, and it was becoming colder by the second.

It was 4:15, and he knew that in less than a half hour, darkness would be fall the eerie Ardennes forest.

Clicking his tongue, he shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare into the misty grayness of the woods- he really, really had to piss.

He scratched the back of his neck, wondering how the trail could have been so confusing.

He should have been able to track better- especially if it was a damn girl.

Especially if it was his damn girl.

There was a sudden splash of ice against the warm skin of his neck, and squinting up at the offending tree; he turned vengefully as he unzipped his fly.  
_  
Just for that!_ He thought wrathfully, _you're getting pissed on you son of bitch tree!_

The urine froze instantly when it touched the air, falling in droplets to the white snow.

He could see Adele running around out here.

Eugene had probably dressed her up in some thick, wool OD's, and had her walking with another medic.

She'd found some poor shot up kid, patched him up, so the trail of blood disappeared, and had hopped on a transport, stopping the footprints.

She was a fiery one.

He could see her all bundled up, marching determinedly around the woods, looking for wounded men, glaring at anyone who dared to look at  
her funny.

He grinned to himself, and zipped his fly quickly- it was too cold.

He started off at a brisk walk, his hands tucked tightly into his pockets, when he stopped and stared at something in the snow.

A footprint.

Small and delicate.

He turned in the direction that in pointed and lying in the snow was Adele Elise Roux.

She didn't have on thick OD's he had imagined, and there was no protective accompanying medic with her.

Her eyes were closed and her hair had frozen into the ice; the blonde strands looked like little sunrays streaming through the snow.

He gaped at her feet, which were bloodied, purple and uncovered.

The tips of her fingers, which protruded from the snow, were black.

Her lips were a morbid shade of blue, and the blood that had dripped from them had dried and slid down her skin, leaving a trail of red from her  
chin to the exposed flesh of her breast.

"Shit." He breathed nervously as he approached her. "Shit!"

**December 17th 1944 4:22  
**  
Katherine sat tiredly on the gurney, and popped a cracker into her mouth.

Jackie did the same, scowling as she did. "These suck!" She muttered, her mouth full of chewed up cracker.

Katherine nodded and tossed the wrapper into the trashcan.

Things had slowed down since earlier this afternoon.

Many of the men had passed away, and were now lying in the snow, being preserved.

The grave digging unit was rolling in the next day, and Eugene insisted that the bodies be preserved for their sake at least.

Katherine pushed herself up, and held her back when she did. "I feel old." She whispered.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Phstt. How old are you 14?"

Katherine shot her a nasty look, before picking up a clipboard. "I'm going to check on this guy." She proclaimed

Jackie raised a finger in the air sarcastically, "You do that! You go check on him Kat!" Jackie encouraged derisively.

Katherine threw a bandage at Jackie, who caught it and then threw it on the adjacent bed.

Katherine flung open the curtain to a bed a few yards away, and Jackie saw a hand rise to cover her gaping mouth.

"What's going on Kat?" Jackie called, still casually munching a cracker.

Katherine didn't speak, but rushed into the little corner, disappearing behind the tattered bedsheet that served as a cover.

Curious, Jackie jumped off the gurney, and tossing her cracker wrapper to the floor, ran to catch up with Katherine.

Behind the almost sheer curtain, Katherine knelt on the ground and pressed frantically on a young man's bare chest.

Jackie's eyes widened- she didn't see anything blaringly wrong with this man.

There was a bullet wound in his shoulder, but that was it.

Why was he crashing?

Jackie got a syringe of Milrinone, and pushed it into the man's vein, attempting to jumpstart his failing heart.

Katherine pressed faithfully on his chest, and Jackie watched his face for a reaction to the drug, which was intensely strong stuff.

He had a nice, strong jaw, and a slight underbite.

He had dark eyes, and dark hair, with pretty tawny skin that spoke of heritage from somewhere sunny- maybe Greece, Turkey or Italy.

His face didn't move, and Jackie grabbed his wrist.

Nothing.

Katherine continued to press against his chest for 5 more minutes after Jackie called time of death.

Finally, she stood up resignedly taking the man's dogtag as she did.

She toyed with it in her hands as Jackie covered the body with a blanket- she'd call Eugene and he'd take the body outside.

Suddenly, Katherine looked up at Jackie the dogtag dangling from her hands. "You know that man that Adele is friends with, the one she kisses and-"

Jackie nodded distractedly, "Eugene!" She called. "Hey Eugene!"

Katherine slapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "What's his name?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Hell, it's like Gonnoreha or something."

Katherine took a quick glance at the silver tag. "Gaurnere?"

Jackie pointed an approving finger at Katherine as she waved over another man- Eugene was busy.

Again, Katherine smacked her redheaded friend on the shoulder.

"Knock it off Kat!" Jackie moaned, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Katherine flashed Jackie a saddened glare, and pointed to the body. "Well I need you to listen to me."

Jackie turned from the door, "Yeah, what?"

Katherine pressed the dogtag into Jackie's surprised hands, and pointed at the body. "Well his last name is Gaurnere too!" She blurted, "I think it's Bill's brother."

In disbelief, Jackie flipped the dogtag over, and ran her fingers over the tiny letters.

"G-A-U-R-N-E-R-E…" She spelled the letters silently to herself, as her fingers traced them as if they were Braille.

"Shit!" She breathed. "Shit!"

**December 17th 1944 4:25 PM  
**He rushed towards her, and his hands flew to her face, cupping it gently in his rough grasp.

"Hey Ed!" He called. "Wake up Kiddo!"

She didn't stir, and he pushed hard on her chest. "Come on!" He urged intensely. "Come on."

He didn't know what to do except get her warm.

He lifted her from the snow, which clung to her as if it didn't want to give up its next victim.

He took off his thick wool coat, which he was lucky to have, (many men didn't even have one) and threw it around her shoulders, and held her  
close to his chest.

He began in the fastest run he could towards the line where he could get her transported to the aid station.

Her icy blue eyes stayed close, and that scared him.

She seemed to be warming, but the gruesomeness of her black, swollen and frostbitten fingers reminded him of the severity of her condition.

Suddenly, her blue eyes opened, and she gazed up at him tiredly. "Hé! Que faites-vou? Où allons-nous?" She asked inquisitively, her eyelids already beginning to droop.

He shook her a little, "English Ed! Let's speak English."

She smiled halfheartedly, "Vous êtes drôle. Je ne veux pas parler l'anglais! I said where are we going? I've got to save that man!"

He nodded unsure of her mental state. "He's ok. Eugene came to get him."

Adele nodded, and through the bouncing from Bill's stride, snuggled deeper into his chest.

Finally, he found the line, and luckily there was a transport headed their way.

He flagged them down, and the man driving gave him a confused look when he saw the girl laying in his arms.

He glowered at their glances, and noticing the chevrons on his sleeve wiped the curiousness of their faces. "Back to the aid station Private!" Bill growled, protectively holding Adele.

The private hit the gas, and Bill stroked through Adele's blonde hair, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "You stay with me Kid!" He muttered. "You stay with me!"

Adele slept on.

**December 17th 1944 4:40PM  
**  
Jackie glanced at the man's chart, and her eyes turned back to the body. "He was sent to bed 15, with a shoulder wound." She mused,

"This morning at around 11."

She examined the small wound which seemed trifling compared to some.

Katherine snagged the chart and flipped through the rest that Jackie had not read.

She pointed accusingly towards the second page. "Here's why! He wasn't treated- no one logged any information!"

Jackie stood up angrily, "Who's damn responsibility is this bed?"

Katherine flipped through the chart. "Bed 15- this is one Adele's beds. This is her patient."

Jackie's eyes narrowed, and she began her list of threats hotly "Believe me when I see her, I am going to-"

But Katherine held up a hand, and tossed the chart back ontp the empty bed.

"But think about it-" She reflected, "Have you seen Adele at all today?"

Jackie's eyes flashed upward, "No, but Monica said she had."

Katherine took Jackie by the hand. "What did you say this morning? About a hospice of something?"

Jackie's eyebrows rose. "I said that I didn't want to work in a hospice."

Katherine's eyes flew open in realization. "Eddie said that same thing! And we didn't see her, she hasn't treated a patient-"

Jackie shook her head, "No, I don't think."

Katherine nodded, excitedly. "Yes! Jax, she left! This morning, after she told me to turn around and help someone, she ran!"

"She told you to turn around?"

"Yeah, it was sorta like a stick up!"

Jackie couldn't help but snort, but the seriousness of the situation dawned on her.

Under Adele's responsibility a patient had died.

She had abandoned duty.

She was running around, somewhere in the Ardennes.

And night was fast approaching.

There was suddenly the sound of the hospital doors being flung open, and both Jackie and Katherine ran out, unsure of what they would see.

There stood Bill Gaurnere holding a ghastly looking Adele tightly in his arms.

His breathing was rapid, and it was apparent to both Jackie and Katherine that Adele's was practically nonexistent.

"Help her!" He pleaded.

Pushing though the shock and confusion they rushed towards their friend, and stripped her from Bill's arms.


	48. Passion is a sort of fever in the mind

**Ok so we've got a little steamy scene in here.  
Just a warning, in case its offensive to anyone.**

Ellie  
  
Passion is a sort of fever in the mind, which ever leaves us weaker than it found us. William Penn

Jackie threw Adele on one of the beds, and immediately began hooking her up to a IV line.

Katherine threw piles of blankets on the frozen girl, and Jackie ran to find hot water.

"Can I help?" Bill offered, his hands fidgety, nervous.

Katherine nodded, "Find Eugene?" She asked. "He's somewhere?"

Bill nodded, and strode off briskly in search of Eugene.

Jackie came back with buckets of hot water, and towels.

"Push some ibuprofen in the IV." She commanded, dipping Adele's purple fingertips into the water.

She looked at the blonde's feet which were black, and bloodied from the cold.

"What the hell was she doing out there?" Katherine breathed, as she pushed the painkillers into the IV.

"I dunno." Jackie whispered, as she set Adele's frostbitten feet in the water.

The sensation was enough to wake the exhausted girl, who sat up screaming.

"Jax!" She pleaded, feeling the horribly burning fire course through feet. "Stop!"

Jackie shook her head, "It burns doesn't it?"

Adele bit her lip hard, and nodded. "Hell yes! Mother-"

Katherine pushed some more painkillers into the IV, and stared sympathetically down at her older friend.

"Adele what the hell did you do out there?"

Adele shook her head, "I did nothing!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "I did nothing!"

Eugene came rushing up, Bill right behind him.

Eugene pushed through Jackie and Katherine, and set his on her wrist, as he looked over the medication that the  
nurses had administered.

Her feet looked horrible, and the rest of her body was red from the cold and windburn.

She was obviously badly dehydrated, and he made sure that the IV solution contained all the proper sugars before  
turning back to her.

At first, he looked calm, even tired.

Jackie could see the prominent dark circles under his eyes.

But suddenly there was an explosion, and he began yelling at Adele in French. "Que pensiez-vous? Vous auriez pu être tué! Avez-vous l'idée que vous êtes heureux?"

She moaned from the pillow, and began yelling back at him. "Je suis infirmière, pas un entrepreneur de pompes funèbres! J'ai dû vais! Vous savez cela!"

Bill looked back and forth curiously, before Jackie held up her hands. "Stop it, both of you!"

Eugene and Adele both turned furiously on Jackie, but she continued. "Just stop. You can yell, but if you do. Do it in  
English. Please?"

Eugene sighed, visibly trying to calm himself. "You could have been killed."

Adele raised a blonde eyebrow. "So?"

Eugene's hands flew to her shoulders, and her pressed against them with fervor. "You have to stop endangering  
yourself Adele! You have to stop! And besides- you promised me that you'd stop! You promised Captain Nixon that you'd stop!"

Adele thrashed about wildly, trying to escape from his grasp. "I wasn't hired to be an undertaker! Someone had to help the men at the line!"

His dark green eyes exuded anger. "Not you!"

Bill rushed over protectively, and took Eugene's arms away from Adele's tender shoulders. "Come on Roe."

Eugene closed his eyes, and waved a hand towards Adele.

"Keep warm and her on the IV and keep her hands and feet in the water, and after they've thawed bandage them." He shot her a disgusted look, "And you might want to get a chain!"

Adele snorted, and Jackie gave Eugene a warning glance.

Katherine looked up at Bill, and opened her mouth to speak, but Jackie rushed towards her, and put a repressive arm  
on her shoulder.

"Let's uhh- go check on some men. We've done all we can for Ed right now."

Bill looked confusedly at the young girl, who seemed to want to speak with him.

Katherine nodded, and Jackie forcefully took her hand and drug her in the opposite direction, shutting the door firmly to Adele's room.

Bill approached Adele, an exasperated grin on his face. "Kid, why do you have to be so damn brave and stubborn?"

Adele scoffed, and shot him an angry glance. "Because I was doing nothing here Bill! I was doing nothing! Is that  
what I'm supposed to do? Sit and do nothing?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, and she glared daggers at him for doing so, but he didn't stop.

"You broke a promise to me." He whispered, tugging slightly on a strand of hair.

Adele waved a hand in the air, "Oh no."

"The Germans made it past St. Vith." He noted, his dark brown eyes intent on her face. "You promised you would run!"

She snarled, "And I did run Bill! I ran away from here like you told me to!" She finished haughtily.

"You ran the wrong way…" He hissed, his voice trailing off.

She glowered at him, her steel blue eyes cold and uninviting. "Can't you understand?" She rasped. "Would you want to sit here and do nothing?"

"If I was told to, I'd stay."

"You wouldn't. You're always breaking rules Bill! Everyone talks about it! D-Day? Ignoring the orders to hold fire?  
Stealing that man's motorcycle? And you want me to follow the exact rules that you so explicitly broke?"

She eyed him in disapproving rage. "I don't think so Sergeant Gaurnere!"

Suddenly, he moved dangerously close to her face, and his hands gripped at her waist.

"Shut up Eddie." He growled, his fingers digging in to the skin of her curves.

"I hate you!" She rasped wrathfully. "I hate you!"

His hands tugged violently at the edge of her skirt, and she slapped him, to which he only grinned, and pushed closer to her.

"I don't care." He muttered, as he abruptly, swung himself up on the bed, and pressed down on her.

He lay on top of her, chests to chest, hip to hip, and smirked down at her.

"I don't think you hate me." He breathed, as he forcefully pressed kisses into her neck.

She could feel her back arching in anticipation, and she bit his neck, half in anger, half in passion.

"Oh I do!" She whispered, her eyes flashing to his which were aflame with fervor.

His lips came crashing down on hers, and his tongue tried to enter her protesting mouth.

Her hands rubbed his back, his shoulders, and she felt herself lustfully reaching for his crotch, and he smiled sinfully, enjoying the sensation.

Her hips ground against his, and she could feel the thick, rough material grate against her skin.

Her feet burned, her hands ached, but desire burned and ached harder.

It must be satisfied.

He pressed against her, and his hands reached for her thighs, and when he squeezed, she moaned.

The kissing was continual, their mouths constantly exchanging the wet heat of desire.

Her hands ran though his thick black hair, and by now she could feel his powerful kisses on her tender breasts, and  
his hands explored parts of her body that had been left unnoticed since she left the brothel.

His touched planted fire throughout her, and every time he pulled away, she groaned and begged for more, her eyes wide and glimmering.

Breaths were rapid, chests heaved, fingers quested, and hips ground lustfully, as the entire world fell behind, temporarily forgotten and left only the pleasure of bodily temptation.

Her eyes locked with his, and she found they were iridescent with satisfaction, and the pleasurable motion of their bodies mutually pleased.

Suddenly, the door slug open, and from under Bill's positioned body, Adele stared up at Jackie whose eyes were wide in surprise.

Bill turned from his thrusting, and looked back at Jackie, who closed her eyes, and shut the door.

Adele heaved a sigh and fell back into the pillows, pulling her shirt back down.

Bill threw his shirt back on, and gave Adele a grin. "You don't hate me Miss Roux."

She breathed heavily, as she buttoned her shirt- unaware of what to say.

How he had surprised her!

"You know I don't hate you Bill Gaurnere."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled cockily down at her. "Yes, that's apparent now."

She slapped at his leg, and he jumped, afraid she was aiming elsewhere. "Well now, you're warm." He joked, putting on his helmet.

She glowered at him, "Oh right, because this was all about _my_ health."

He shrugged, "What can I say? You needed my services."

She sank back into her pillow, exhausted. "I highly doubt that."

Tenderly, as if all the craze of passion had passed he pulled the covers around her. "Go to sleep Kid."

She nodded, and he kissed her sweetly on the forehead, before stroking her hair and walking out the door.

When he had gone, Adele slumped against the headboard of the bed, emotions coursing through her.  
_  
Why?_

Why had she succumbed to what she didn't need?

Why had he done that?

Suddenly, there were tears, and there was sadness.

The droplets streamed down her cheeks as she fought not to cry over the throbbing pain she felt in her hands and feet.

She remember John Pauli and how sweetly he had removed her clothes, and how gentle he had been.

She remembered how he always smelled of pine, and how his skin was always smooth and warm when her lips pressed to his.

She remembered how she had kicked him and slug the gun into the streets, enraged.

A voice crept back into her mind, and began screaming in her ear.

She threw her head back against the headboard to stop it.

"_Murderer!_" It screamed accusingly. "_Murderer_!"


	49. Disarm, disarm

_Disarm, disarm. The sword of murder is not the balance of justice. Blood does not wipe out dishonor, nor violence indicate possession. Julia Ward Howe  
_  
Later that night Jackie returned to Adele's room to bandage her frostbitten feet and hands.

She let herself in, and found Adele awake.

"So." Jackie began, to which Adele turned her head. "I come in to give you more drugs, and find that your shamelessly  
fornicating!"

Adele groaned, Believe me I was as surprised as you were!"

Jackie shook her head. "Doubt it!"

"No I promise you I was!"

Jackie snorted and began lifting a bandage to Adele's hand, but she waved it away dismissively. "Nah, I don't need that."

Jackie set the bandage down, and picked up another which she wrapped around Adele's foot.

She sighed heavily.

She had to say what she felt she should.

Adele needed to know.

"Adele are you with Bill?" She asked randomly, to which Adele's eyebrows rose.

"No, I don't think."

Jackie nodded, "You kiss and fornicate and there isn't a contract?

Although the words seemed humorous at first Adele realized Jackie was in all seriousness.

"Yeah, I guess it's like that.

"So you do like him?"

Adele sighed, "Of course I like him, of course I do Jax. But I'm not committing emotionally-" she motioned to the  
outside, "Because in case you haven't noticed, there's a damn war going on!"|

Jackie snarled, and yanked the bandage tighter around Adele's foot, to which the blonde spat, "Bitch!"

Jackie grinned in good humor, and Adele went on. "It's stupid to become involved in War. You know that!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "So this is a precaution because you don't want to be heartbroken again?"

Adele glared at her, "It's just common sense. Love during wartime? I don't think so. Usually doesn't work out well."

"But lust does?"

"Yeah. These paratroopers were already oversexed anyways."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You've got to stop arming yourself to the teeth Eddie! You've gotta let someone in, despite  
the conditions. If you like someone it shouldn't matter"

"But I can conquer that. I can stop liking people if it's not emotional."

"And spare yourself the heartbreak- Selfish."

"Jax-"

Jackie didn't stop, as she glowered down at her best friend.

"But ya know? Maybe it's a good thing.

Maybe you and Bill deserve each other! Maybe you'll both be good for each other!

He's wild Bill!

Slept with at least 10 women since he's gotten here, stolen motorcycles, snuck girls into the barracks multiple times, constantly flirtin with the broads.

Maybe you two are good together, because since you're not emotionally connected- you won't feel anything when he goes off to be with another woman."

Adele didn't like the thought of Bill with another woman, and it was yet another reason to shut herself off emotionally.

Jackie was relentless. "So you go on these great escapades, proving how strong, how independent, how unemotional you are. Did you see Eugene this afternoon? Did you see how torn up he was?"

Adele could only nod, and hold her throbbing head.

"Do you know why he was so upset Eddie? It's because he's in love with you!"

Adele's hand flew off her temple and pointed an accusatory finger. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Ever."

Jackie eyed her, "Is it?" Adele he saved your life, took care of you for a month, talked to you, taught you to nurse, you speak the same language and he met you in a damn shower. How could he not?"

Adele's face fell as Jackie continued. "And the first chance you get you run, you ask to be a combat medic, you ask for a transfer. No- you strip for a transfer!"

Adele's eyes grew wide with horror. "You know about that?" She breathed.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Please, who doesn't?. But, you asked to be put in danger, because you care so little about the life that he worked so hard to save. A life he invested in!"

Adele threw a pillow at Jackie, "Please stop!" She pleaded, but Jackie shook her head.

"And then you promise Nixon that you're finished, that you won't put yourself in unnecessary danger.

And then you promise Eugene the same thing.

And today, the very next chance you got- you bolt again, eager to endanger this life which means nothing to you, and so much to many others!

Don't you see that you're breaking his heart? And you know why your willing to endanger your life? Because you don't let anyone in, ever."

Jackie saw the tears flowing from her friends eyes, but she couldn't stop, not yet.

"And then, you go off and have this casual relationship with the biggest, wildest son of a bitch in the entire 101st, and you don't think of Eugene."

Adele's pillow was soaked with tears, and she looked pleadingly up at her friend, her eyes begging for mercy.

"And now isn't the best time to invest anything in Bill Gaurnere!"

"Why?" Adele asked meekly, as if the words might trail off at any second.

"Because his brother just died!"

Adele looked up in shock, "Oh my God! He didn't tell me."

Jackie, tired from her tirade, sat down on the bed and stroked through Adele's hair.

"He doesn't know…" Jackie whispered. "He has no idea."

Adele looked around enraged, "Why hasn't anyone told him? He has a right to know!"

"Because there's an investigation underway."

Adele's eyes opened even wider. "Like someone killed him?"

Jackie nodded, all too aware of the killer.

"Well who was it? Do they know who?"

Jackie didn't say anything for a while, but turned to Adele, biting her lip anxiously. "I know."

"Well who!?" Adele exclaimed.

There was an even longer pause than the previous, and Jackie turned to her, her eyes full of sorrow and pity.

"You. You killed him Eddie."

There was no sound after that, as if it had all been sucked from the room. She could see Jackie's lips moving, but she  
heard nothing.

She had killed him?

She didn't even know him?

How?

There was a sudden rushing noise in her ears and blackness sprung to the corners of her vision.

Then nothingness.

But from the blackness whispered a small voice, that uttered one word. "Murderer!"


	50. The only correct actions

_The only correct actions are those that demand no explanation and no apology. Red Auerbach_

When Adele woke, she opened her eyes slowly.

She wanted to preserve all the dull, unthinking sleep that she could.

She noticed Katherine sitting by her bedside, and she smiled down at the younger girl, who looked distressed.

"Hey Kat!"

Katherine looked up distractedly, "Hey Eddie."

Adele motioned for her to come closer. "Get this damn thing off of me!" She commanded teasingly, as she tugged at her IV.

Obedient as always Katherine took the IV from Adele's arm, and turned to her, her eyes begging for explanation. "Why'd you leave Eddie? Why do you always leave?"

Adele's icy eyes lifted heavily to meet Katherine's. "Kat, I'm not leaving you…"

Katherine's deep brown gaze held hurt.

"But you are! You, me and Jackie are sisters now, remember? I take that seriously, cause it's the only  
thing that's getting us through this horrible war. Hell, even Jackie takes it seriously, but you- you always leaving us, and you don't even tell us."

Adele patted the bed, and signaled that Katherine should sit.

She did and Adele sighed heavily, "Kat, you and Jackie mean more to me than anything, and I take our sisterhood very seriously. I just have to do what I feel is right, and the times I've left I felt it was right. Oh and hey, I saved this Joe Toye's life and this guy named Corporal Jackson. So then, when I got the chance to go again, I did."

Katherine nodded, "I know you were so brave."

Adele shook her head, "No, No I'm not. It was reckless and hurtful, and this time, nothing good came out of it. Nothing!"

Adele held back the tears- when she was with Katherine she wanted to cry, as if Katherine wouldn't think any less of her for it.

When she was with Jackie, she felt she needed to preserve strength.

"It was a horrible decision Kat, It was horrible." Adele sobbed, as Katherine threw her arms around her upset friend.

"Do you have sisters?" She asked Katherine, sniffling.

Katherine shook her head. "Not really. I had a twin- but she died, stillborn. That was one of the reasons my parents sent me away. She didn't even have a name."

Adele's eyes widened at Katherine's story. She could see why the promise of sisterhood meant to much to the younger girl.

"Do- did you have sisters?"

Adele grinned reminiscently, "Yeah, I did. I had 2 sisters and a brother."

Again, her rosy lips parted in happy remembrance. "My younger sister Chantal Corinne was 14. She had beautiful red hair, and these gorgeous, spellbinding brown eyes. She used to say she was prettier than me, and I'd call her a whore, and smack her. But the truth is, she was prettier than me- 10 times prettier than me. All the boys in the town liked her, and she got in trouble at least 3 times a week."

Katherine smiled at the story, "Keep going!" She urged.

"My other sister was Anna Colette- she was quieter than Chantal. Hell, anyone besides Jackie is quieter than Chantal."

Katherine giggled and laid back on the pillow with Adele, who continued. "She had brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was earthy- very sweet, and responsible."

Adele glanced up at the watermarks on the ceiling, and willed herself to keep going bravely- without tears.

"And Tristan." She breathed, a tinge of sadness trickling into her voice.

"Tristan was my brother. I was always closest to Tristan. Even as a 15 year old, he was handsome. Every girl in town wanted to get married to my brother. He was the best rider. He could ride horses like no one I've ever met. He lived in the saddle. We rode together a lot, through the fields and woods. He was like me, quieter. If it didn't really need to be said- he didn't say it."

Adele smiled in closure, and Katherine squeezed her hand.

"Your family sounds lovely!" Katherine murmured.

Adele's eyes glazed over. "They were."

She decided to lighten the mood and rolled over. "If Trist had seen you, he'd have been all over you!"

Katherine giggled and blushed, "You think?"

Adele nodded, "He always knew a pretty girl when he saw one."

Again, Katherine giggled, but the laughter died and she turned to Adele seriously. "Eddie, I've got to tell you something."

Adele smiled, "So tell…"

Kat grimaced, "You've been summoned for a court martial. 10:00 at HQ."

Adele's shoulders sagged and she stared up at Katherine resolvedly. "All right." She breathed, pushing herself off the bed. "Then let's go. If this is my punishment I'll take it."

Adele's feet throbbed and burned, but she insisted in pushing them into her little black heels.

Katherine and Jackie had dressed her in a plain black dress and had pulled her shimmering blonde hair back into a tight, professional bun.

Jackie ripped a gold necklace off her own neck and clasped it around Adele. "Go get 'em Eddie."

Adele whirled around surprisingly towards Jackie. "Don't you mean- go get it Eddie? I though you wanted them to roast my ass!"

Jackie smiled. "No I want you to go in there and tell them that you saved Joe Toye's life and Corporal Jackson's life, and retrieved the dogtags of  
fallen soldiers, which otherwise wouldn't have been found."

"And killed Bill's brother?"

"Katherine and I have been thinking. Someone else should have looked in there, or he should have come back out. He didn't die instantly. We  
can't figure out why no one saw or heard him!"

Adele's eyes grew wide, "What are you saying?"

Katherine stepped forward, "We're thinking that maybe there's another explanation, maybe-"

Adele shook her head firmly, "No. It doesn't matter. Had I been there, whatever happened would never have had to have happen at all."

Jackie grabbed her shoulders, "But not necessarily Ed! You could have stepped away, and something horrible happened."

Adele swung around, shooting both of them disapproving glares. "Are you actually suggesting that Henry Gaurnere was- murdered by someone other than me?"

Jackie shrugged, "It's possible. It's even probable, given the circumstances. Even though you weren't attending to his bed, things still don't add up."

Katherine nodded, "I know it seems farfetched but maybe there's something to it?"

Adele looked at the two of them in annoyed and loving exasperation. "Thank you for trying you two. It really means a lot to me. But it's my fault- and we all know it."

Jackie grimaced, "Fine, just consider it."

Adele started to the door and smiled in grateful sadness, "I'll see you soon."

Adele breathed deeply before entering Captain Winter's room; she didn't want to be fired from the nurse core.

She bravely pushed open the door and from his papers, he looked up and flashed her a warm smile. "Adele, welcome."

She sat down nervously in her chair, and tried to smile back. "Captain Winters."

"My little runaway…" He returned fondly, "What have you gotten yourself into today?"

She sighed, and embarrassedly wiped a tear from her eye.

He handed her a handkerchief, and she took it.

"As you know." He began, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "The matron wants you court-martialed for patient neglect.

Adele nodded, pressing the handkerchief to the corner of her eye.

He tossed a few papers into a bin, and sighed before looking directly at her. "I actually commend you for recognizing that the line needed help."

Adele's shot open, and her mouth dropped. "Captain Winters!"

He nodded, "However the neglected patient does weigh on my mind."

He took out a paper, "I'm not going to go against the matron- or I might be dead in the morning. So what I'm doing is putting the charge on your record, and if it comes up as an issue later- we'll investigate the situation. We need your valuable services as a nurse more than we need to punish you."

Adele couldn't stop the tears from falling from her face, and she buried her face in the linen hankercheif.

_She wasn't going to be fired from the core._

"In fact, Colonel Sink wants to reward you."

The white, tear soaked hankercheif fell to the floor, and she glared up at him. "Oh no- please, Captain Winters!" She begged.

He nodded, and handed her a small case. "This is a Distinguished Service medal- which colonel sink wants to award you with for your exemplairy and daredevil actions when the convoy was attacked. Your bravery under fire, saved two invaluable lives."

She took the box, her chest heaving sobs.

She didn't deserve this!

She didn't want this!

"Thank you." She whispered, breathless. "I don't deserve this at all."

He handed her the court martial papers and she slashed her name across the bottom, and he shook her hand warmly.

"Don't run off again anytime soon."

She shook her head, empathetically. "I won't."

She tried to hand him back his hankercheif, but he waved it away.

"I think you need it more than I do." He whispered, patting her on the back. "Take care of yourself Adele."

She nodded, speechless and walked out the door- her head a battle ground of conflicting emotions.

She wanted to forgive herself, when Colonel Sink said she was honorable, but she also knew how upset Bill probably was, and how hurtful her  
action had been to him,

She wanted to fix the mistake that Dick called bravery, which cost Bill his brother. But how could she?

In the morning sunlight the tears streamed down her face.

"Murderer!" The little voice screamed. "Murderer!"


	51. All the things one has forgotten

**I'd love some reviews!  
I haven't heard from anyone in a while!  
I promise romance comes soon, we've got to get through some angst, and then we'll be there ;)  
Thanks for hanging in there!  
-Ellie  
**

_All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams. Elias Canetti __  
_

When she arrived at the hospital she went in search of her uniform.

As she sifted through the hanging white skirts Katherine ran up to her. "Eddie come quick!"

Adele turned around, swirling the shirt of the nurses uniform she held. "Does this one look my size? Is this even mine?"

Katherine took her hand and Adele saw urgency in those deep brown eyes, "Come quick- it's Bill he's been shot."

Adele dropped the skirt to the floor and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh god!" She breathed as she ran after  
Katherine, her mind whirring with questions.

Did he know?

Did he know that she'd been charged?

Bill lay grimacing on a bed, and Jackie looked up anxiously at Adele and Adele returned her anxious glance with one of her own.

Adele rushed up to him to find his eyes guarded with pain and hurt. His shoulder was bleeding and Adele clearly saw the bullet wound through the blood.

It wasn't too bad of a wound- comparatively.

He'd be in the hospital for a few days on antibiotics and then shipped back to the line.

Adele took a long pair of tweezers and came to Bill with a syringe of morphine. "How much had he had?" She asked.

Bill snorted, "Just pull the damn thing out."

She stuck him with the needle, to which he snarled at her, and began depressing the flesh with the tweezers.

His teeth bit down on his lip "Just pull it out Ed!" He muttered huskily.

She took the tweezers and pressed them into the torn flesh, grasping the bullet, which she discarded into the  
trashcan.

Jackie placed an encouraging hand on Adele's shoulder, "Do you need me to take over?" She offered, her voice in a whisper.

Decisively Adele shook her head. "I'm ok. Thanks."

Jackie nodded and left the room followed by Katherine.

Adele turned to Bill, a pained expression on her face- she didn't know what to say to him.  
"Bill-" she began apologetically, but he held up a restraining hand.

"Just don't Eddie." He demanded angrily. "Just don't."

Adele shook her head and her eyebrows knitted together in a hurt grimace. "Bill I'm sorry. I truly am! I never meant-"

She placed a bandage on his arm, and his jaw locked as if her was holding back a flood of emotionally charged words.

She tried again, her voice tinged with desperation. "I'm so sorry…"

His dark eyes shot up to hers, and his gaze was scathing. "Yeah well I'm sorry for my mom, and that you almost got yourself killed out there, and that you get a medal for neglecting your duties."

"I don't agree with the decision." She breathed, "I don't."

He said nothing as she continued to silently bandage his wound.

When she was done she eyed him carefully. "If you don't want to see me, I understand." She offered "I can get Jackie to take care of you."

He didn't say anything, but stared aloofly into the curtain that shrouded his bed from the others.

"Bill again, I'm so-"

"Leave." He hissed bitterly. "Leave!"

Her eyes filling with tears she turned for the door to hear a final cutting remark. "And have Jackie come tomorrow."

She slung the curtain closed and ran from the area.

She found Katherine heading out the door, and decided that she'd log out too, and follow her friend home.

When they arrived Jackie was smoking casually on the bed. She saw Adele flop, sobbing and exhausted onto the  
bed.

Sympathetically, she reached under the bed and pulled out a beer, but Adele pushed it away.

"Thanks, but I have to deal with this. I think I need to feel this guilt."

Katherine patted her comfortingly on the back. "Adele it's done. Dick said you were brave, and it's done. Let it go."

Adele violently slammed a fist into the pillows. "Did you see Bill's face?" Her body doubled over in sobs. "It's not over- not until he can forgive me, and then I can forgive myself."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "But then it'll never be over Eddie, because you never forgive yourself."

Katherine continued to stroke Adele's back. "Maybe this is the time?"

Adele looked disapprovingly at Katherine. "Kat how could this be the time? This is the biggest mistake I've ever made. Bill will never forgive me- and until he does I can't even consider forgiving myself."

Katherine eyes locked onto Adele's intently. "I know someone whose already forgive you."

Adele threw herself into the pillows, "Who?" She screamed, "Who could forgive me for this?"

Katherine's soft voice pierced through Adele's muffled sobs. "God."

Adele raised her head bitterly. "Thou shalt not kill." She recited. "God doesn't condone murderers!"

Katherine paused a moment, "Your intention wasn't to kill."

Adele threw the covers over her head, and rolled away from them. "Nevertheless, he's dead. And it's on me."

Her head throbbed and she ached all over.

Her unhealed fingers and feet burned and throbbed but she savored the pain- it was all part of the punishment.

However, the physical pain was nothing compared to the torment of the relentless voice that screamed in the back of her mind.

"Murderer…. Murderer!"

She rolled over again, and tried to sleep.

_Adele urged her horse forward through the tall grass of the field, and she smacked her brother on the head as she raced by him._

Glowering, he spurred his horse onward, racing to catch up to her.

Suddenly, he saw Adele pull her mare to a stop, and she turned horrified to him. "Tristan!" She screamed, "Tristan!"

He looked up at the sky, and he could hear the bombers overhead rumbling onward.

They both jumped off their horses, and threw the tack to the ground, and urged the horses away.

The horses would run into the woods and probably be unharmed.

With Tristan at her side they broke off into a dead run, heading for the house and the bomb shelter.

Soon, her little sister Anna had appeared by their side, as the bombers had scared her out of the fields.

Anna was struggling to keep up, and quickly Tristan hoisted her upon his back, and the three started of running again.

The house was in sight, and Adele could see her father ushering her mother and Chantal into the basement.

When they reached the cellar Tristan threw Anna forecefully down into the bomb shelter, staring intently at the planes up above.

Adele motioned for him to hop in, but defiantly he shook his head, and helped lower his older sister into the cellar.

Finally, he hopped in himself shutting the door firmly behind him.

Adele's mother, Nathalie had pulled a crying Anna deep into her arms, and her father Henri, held Chantal protectively.

Tristan and Adele sat in the corner and his stoic, dark eyes revealed no emotions while Adele's icy blue glare was aflame with anger.

No one said anything out loud.

Nathalie and Anna mouthed their prayers silently to one another, and Henri took his wife's hand.

"Trist!" Adele whispered fiercely as she turned to him "What's that?"

Tristan sushed her and his dark eyes flashed upward towards the ceiling. "They haven't gone." He muttered. "The  
planes are turning back."

In the murky darkness he took Adele's hand and both listened to the dreaded roaring of the approaching bombers.

Adele glaced around at her family once more.

Her mother and father had locked hands and Anna's crying had quieted.

Chantal ran her hands nervously though her beautiful, flaming hair, and Tristan still sat in the corner.

Suddenly there was a horrible shrieking noise that continued to intensify, growing ominously louder and louder.

Adele, horrified, glanced up at Tristan.

Was this what the end felt like?

Wordlessly his eyes betrayed the bleakness of the situation, and Adele's eyes dared him to confirm her worst suspicion- a bomb.

She glared at him, and her eyes mouth the words "A bomb?"

He nodded resolvedly, squeezing her hand.

She buried her head in his strong shoulders.

The screeching was now overpoweringly deafening, and Tristan pinched her hand, to get her attention.

"Je vous aime Adele. I love you!"

Her head shot upward and she opened her mouth to return his affection.

Suddenly, a blast rocked the structure and Adele was sent flying into the opposite wall; the shockwave tearing her  
fingers from Tristan's.

Flames ensued, erupting powerfully from the blast, but then receded back.

She fell on the floor and covered her head, as the shockwave continued.

When she finally looked up the cellar was in ruins.

The earthen side walls had been blown up, and now exposed the cellar floor to the surrounding fields outside.

In the field little fires burned everywhere, hungrily devouring the dry winter grass.

Coughing, she stood and then fell to her knees again in shock.

"Mon Dieu!" She breathed desperately, her eyes widening and brimming with tears.

The explosion had torn her father's body in half, his legs lying separate from his torso.

Between her father's separated halves, in a pool of his blood lay beautiful Chantal.

Her gorgeous hair was soaked in her father's blood and one of her arms had been torn off.

Horrified, she turned towards Anna, who lay face down on the dirt floor.

Gingerly, she reached out to overturn her little sister.

When she did she felt her stomach fall, and her chest heave heavily, sickened.

Anna no longer had her sweet, innocent face.

Anna didn't have a face at all.

All her features had been burnt off, leaving a mass of bloody and charred flesh where her pretty face should have been.

Gagging, she spun towards Tristan- daring to hope.

Tristan's beautiful face was calm, and his right hand was outstretched to the place that Adele had previously sat.

His thick brown hair streamed out against the dusty floor, and Adele placed a hand on his still, unmoving chest.

"I love you so much too! Je vous aime autant de!"

She kissed his forehead, and lovingly swept her fingers down his defined jaw.

"Oh Trist!" She wailed, throwing herself upon his chest in despair. "Tristan!"

She tore herself from her beloved brother and turned to her mother.

She reached out to touch her hand, and gasped when her mother squeezed her hand back. "Mama?" She asked joyously.

Her mother took a shaky breath. "Get to safety…" she commanded, her voice rasping.

Adele shook her head. "No, I won't leave you and I won't leave this town!"

Her mother gave another heaving breath, which caused blood to leak out the sides of her mouth and trickle down her  
face.

"You'll be safe in your home. Go home Adelheida!"

Adele's eyes flew open! "Don't call me that! I won't go! I'm staying!"

Her mother reached out and touched her blonde hair, "Go!"

"No!" Adele screamed as her mother's eye closed. "NO!"

Then all was silent and Adele crashed to the floor.  
  
Sweat coated the covers, and shivering Adele's eyes flew open.

Her breathing was rapid, and she cast the covers aside- disgusted.

Her eyes were wide in the darkness, and she could hear the comforting sound of Jackie's subtle snoring.

She hadn't dreamed of her family in a long time.

She covered her head with a pillow and tried to sleep.


	52. Friendship is unnecessary

_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival. -C.S. Lewis  
_  
When Adele woke the next morning her head felt clearer.

She felt strangely better.

And she didn't' think she deserved to feel any better- at least not so soon.

But she did.

Strangely better

The worst mistake- the quickest recovery.

Suddenly, her head didn't feel quite as clear as it had.

"Too many philosophical thoughts too early in the morning." She muttered.

She pushed on her shoes and facing herself in the mirror buttoned the top of her collar.

She looked better.

She still had on Jackie's gold necklace and she touched it gently.

She didn't know how she would be able to do this without her sisters, Jackie and Kat.

Her eyes shot upward and she sighed heavily, remembering the dream.

She hadn't had the nightmare about the bomb in a long time.

And she could still see it all so clearly, so horribly clearly.

She shook her head, trying to ride herself of the unpleasant thoughts, while she ran her fingers through her short bobbed hair.

_What would Chantal think?  
_  
She stepped out the door and shut in resolutely, shutting her emotions and memories safely back in the room.

She had no place for them at work.

The hospital was buzzing that morning as there had been a skirmish in the forest last night.

Some men were staggering in, and many had already been put in beds and hooked up to plasma and IV's.

Adele headed determinedly towards Bill's bed and glug back the curtain confindently- readu to try again.

She would apologize once more, and then she would tell him how she felt.

She would tell him that maybe, maybe, she could let the guilt go. Maybe.

However Adele stared down at an empty bed.

Her eyes wide, she grabbed a nurse that was breezing by.

"Where's Sergeant Gaurnere?" She asked confusedly. "Has he been moved?"

The nurse shook her head. "Discharged."

Adele's hands flew to the air, "He was just shot!"

The nurse nodded. "He was discharged this morning after Eugene found him sneaking out and going AWOL. We figured he was just gonna do it again if her wanted to get out of here so badly, so we might as well just let him."

Adele nodded her thanks, and scratched the back of her head.

He had gone.

She had hurt him so badly that he'd rather be sitting in his freezing foxhole, than in a nice warm bed.

She had hurt him so badly that he didn't want any morphine for the wound- he'd rather just though it and get away.

She had hurt him so badly that he'd given up what any of the guys at the line would have died to have- warm food, warm bed, and sleep.

Suddenly, two soldiers burst through he hospital doors, laughing jovially.

Adele stared at them, appalled by their cheerful actions- could they not see people were dying?

She ran up to both of them, and pushed one in the chest. "Shushh!" She ordered angrily. "Be quiet please!"

Abruptly one picked her up and she screamed in suprise, and he pressed a finger to her lips. "Shusshh!" He ordered sarcastically, grinning as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

She looked at his face and then threw her arms around him. "George!" She breathed, "Oh George!"

He laughed and set her down, "Thought you'd never recognize me Eddie! Thanks!"

"And Marlark!" She gushed, giving him a hug as well. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

George winked, "We decided that while we were in the area we would come see what the locales call the prettiest girl this side of Belgium."

She slapped his arm, and he tousled her hair, as Malarkey grinned at her. "What do you think Marlark?" George asked, his finger resting contemplatively on his lips. "Is she really the prettiest girl this side of Belgium?"

Malarkey clicked his tongue, pretending to decide. "I dunno, that Babe Heffron might have her beat."

"Donald Malarkey!" She screamed, her eyes wide with playful rage.

He scooped her up in his arms, "Shuushh!" He commanded teasingly, "Be quiet please!"

She squirmed out of his arms, and glowered up at the two of them. "You two are despicable, and dishonorable. Shouldn't you be at the line?"

George smiled, "We had to make a run to headquarters, so like I said, while we were in the area we needed to see if this "Adele Elise Roux" was really the prettiest girl in Belguim!"

She scoffed, "Phstt. You are too much George Luz."

George ignored her and turned to Malarkey, "What's the verdict?" He asked mischievously. "Is she the prettiest girl?"

Malarkey smiled sweetly at Adele, who continued to glower at them, although she felt her resolve melting. "She sure is! Got em all beat!"

She let her lips break into a smile.

And George suddenly begun clapping. "She smiles!" He announced jokingly. "Finally, a smile!"

Malarkey chuckled, and Adele slapped them both on the arm. "How could I not smile with you two clowns around?" She retorted, sticking her tongue out at them both.

George shrugged, "Plus it's almost Christmas, and we haven't see you since the last party!"

Adele looked at him curiously. "It's almost Christmas?" She asked, "really?"

Malarkey laughed. "Haha, Eddie. Yes, it's almost Christmas! You wanna know how I know? Because George sits in his foxhole all day singing Jingle Bells, and Deck the halls."

George snorted and elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Yeah? Well I know it's Christmas cause all he can talk is this pass he's got for January 1st, to Reims to see Miss Dietrich."

Adele laughed at the two of them, and scratched her head.

She had forgotten that it was almost Christmastime.

Even with the snow and the chilling cold, it didn't seem like Christmas.

Bastogne didn't seem like the kind of place that Santa would visit.

Malarkey ruffled Adele's hair affectionetly- "What's up? You're acting like you didn't know Christmas was right around the corner!"

Adele shook her head, "I didn't." She stated flatly.

George looked at her concernedly, "Eddie, you've been working too much!" He told her.

She shook her head again. "Ha! You all have been fighting too much!"

Malarkey grinned, "Well what did you get me?" He asked sarcastically.

Adele smiled up at them, and bit her lip thoughtfully before speaking.

"Are you two hungry?"

George chuckled, "Hmmm, no. We've just been sitting out in the snow- eating snow. We're good." He smiled at her. "Hell yes we're hungry!"

She nodded, "Good. Come with me."

George and Malarkey followed her curiously, and George grabbed at her skirt teasingly as they walked, and she whirled around to smack him.

"Luz!" She cried disapprovingly, "Don't act like Bill!"

Malarkey roared with laughter, and patted Adele on the back. "Good one."

She turned towards him. "No I'm serious! What the hell do you think is down there?"

George grinned and winked. "Ass!"

He and Malarkey giggled like schoolgirls, and Adele raised an eyebrow at them, before rolling her eyes and walking on.

"Seriously!" George called. "Where'd you get that tattoo?"

She stopped, and touched her bottom reflectively. "Oh, heh, I forgot about that!"

Malarkey's eyes went wide, and he gaped at her. "I thought Bill was just kidding. He was bragging to us all about how you got a stamp on your ass. I just thought the was shooting the shit like always. But really? You got inked back there?"

She whirled around to face them, her face pained with horror. "Shuushhh!" She hissed embarrassedly, "Don't say that out loud!"

George chortled, "Hey, everyone, Eddie's got a-"

She clasped a hand over his mouth and pinched his ear in reprimand. "That's enough George Luz!" She scolded, smacking him on the behind, which only prompted him to hit her back.

She shook an accusing finger at both of them. "I swear- if you two aren't the giddiest, most idiotic recruits the army has ever been blessed with."

Malarkey took her hand, and pushed her finger downward. "Shushhh!"

He and George then howled with laughter as Adele's little fist began relentlessly beating into both of their stomach. "Stop it stop it stop it!" She screamed.

"Shushhh!" They both said again, roaring with laughter at her enraged expression.

Shaking her head in defeat she led them into a little room which housed a stove that some of the nurses used for cooking.

She motioned to the table, and still laughing the two men sat down, mimicking her. "Stop it stop it!"

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at them, and pulled a large pot off the stove, and set it in front of them.

"Merry Christmas!" She breathed annoyed, before smacking George with a wooden spoon.

Whimpering, he held his head, as Malarkey pried the lit off the pot.

"Jesus Eddie!" He exclaimed as the rush of steam hit him. "Thank you so much."

George let go of his head, and peered into the pot, inhaling the warm steam contentedly. "Oh dear God Eddie." He murmured, "Breakfast!"

She nodded and helped them dish out two heaping bowls of grits that Katherine had made this morning, which were laden with cheese and sausage.

"Thanks!" They both said in unison, before digging into their bowls.

Adele smiled at the two of them fondly, and patted them both on the head.

"Eat up!" She commanded, "Have as much as you want."

She gave them each a quick hug before scurrying out the door to get back to her duties in the hospital.

George and Malarkey downed the first serving of grits, and then poured themselves another helping, resolving to take the rest to Muck and Babe, who really needed something else to eat.

Malarkey glanced appreciatively back at Adele who was leaving the room, noting the taunting sway of her hips against the little dress she wore.

He tore himself from the view and looked back at George who was also staring at the same thing.

George stuck a spoon in his grits and groaned. "That's one hell of a woman Malark." He sighed, as he ate another spoonful of grits.

Malarkey nodded, his head bobbing emphatically in agreement. "Don't I know it!" He breathed, pushing his empty bowl away.

George rolled his eyes, "Too bad she's Gaurnere's."

Malarkey grinned. "Yeah, shame isn't it?"

George nodded, "Still we should do something nice for her for Christmas."

"Yeah, ok. Does jolly Saint Luz have any suggestions, cause right now, I don't have a damn thing to give her!"

George eyed his friend mischievously, "Depends. How attached at you to that ticket to Reims?"

Malarkey moaned, and let his head fall to the table. "Not Marlene!"

George shrugged, "That's all I can come up with."

Malarkey sighed, "Yeah. I guess."

George stood up, taking the hot pot of food. "So Reims then? Well give Adele a pass to Reims?"

Malarkey nodded, as if it pained him. "Yeah, Reims."


	53. Christmas isn't a season It's a feeling

_Christmas isn't a season. It's a feeling- Edna Ferber  
_  
Adele's nose wrinkled as she bandaged a man's arm.

Infection had already set in, and it smelled.

She patted the wound gently, as she stuck him with a syringe of antibiotics.

She scribbled on his chart and hung it back up, shooting him a smile before she turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas!" He called, grinning.

Adele turned back to see him. "Merry Christmas Private!"

As she closed the curtain, she saw Eugene headed towards her, and she flashed him a friendly smile. "Eugene!" She exclaimed as he hugged her. "Hé! Comment êtes-vous? Chirstmas joyeux!"

He smiled down at her, his dark eyes sparkling. "I'm fine thanks. And Merry Christmas to you to Ed. When did you learn that it was  
Christmastime?"

Adele looked sheepishly down at the floor, "This morning."

Eugene nodded, "That's what I thought."

She sighed. "Yeah it just slipped away from me."

He sat down on an empty bed, and she sat down beside him, her icy eyes fixated on his intent face.

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you Eddie. Je suis désolé que j'étais en colère avec vous."

She patted him on the knee. "It's fine. You had every right to be. I was an idiot. Je ne sais pas que je pensais!"

He grinned down at her, "You were brave, and stubborn as always."

She shook her head, "I was stupid Eugene, and you know it."

"I don't think you were. I overreacted. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

She thought of Jackie's words, and she instantly wanted them not to be true.

Eugene didn't have feelings for her.

She knew it.

"I shouldn't have run."

He smiled at her, though his eyes were tinged with sadness. "You're always running from me." He whispered, as he stroked her blonde hair.

She struggled a little at the words, but then found her only reply. "No I'm not!"

He gave her a doubting look. "You are. You wanted to run from me when I found you."

She feld a finger up. "Correction- I wanted you to leave me. That's not running."

"Whatever. You ran from me after I couldn't get the Major to get any transports, and then when you were in the hospital you wanted to run then."

She squirmed away from him a little, and he lowered his face to meet hers. "And you're running from me now." He whispered, his eyes on her face.

She shook her head, "I'm not running Eugene!" She pleaded. "I'm just not right, for you. I'm not who-"

"But I think you are."

"I'm not Eugene. I'm not right for you. You need someone better than me. Someone who doesn't want to run. Ever."

He swallowed, and lifted his head upwards. "I didn't want it to be this way Ed. I thought that you- after all the time we spent together."

She shook her head, "Oh Eugene. I'm so sorry. I wish I did, I wish I liked you, in the way that you like me. I wish I did, you're the best man I know."

He smiled sadly. "But you're with Bill?"

She shook her head vehemently, "No. No I'm not. But Eugene, I just can't. I can't commit to anything, not you, not Bill. Not during this war."

"But Adele- connections, bond, that's all that's getting us through the war."

She squeezed his hand, hard. "That's what you think. I can't lose anyone else Eugene. I just can't. Please understand."

He shifted uncomfortably, "I want to. Eddie, but I don't-"

She kissed him on the cheek as she stood; his skin was soft and pale. "You will. I promise."

He nodded, and she looked him intently in the eyes.

"I'll always be here for you Eugene." She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand again. "I need you."

He looked up sadly at her. "You have no idea how much I need you." He breathed.

She bit her lip, saddened.

She didn't want to hurt him.

He'd never hurt her once.

"You'll find someone who can give you everything you deserve Eugene. I know you will."

His lips parted into a smile although his eyes were still sad. "And you're sure it's not you?"

She nodded resolvedly. "I know it's not me. And I wish it was Eugene. You're the best man I've ever met."

He grinned, and she hugged him tightly pulling him towards her. "Try to understand." She whispered.

He nodded, and they broke apart.

On Christmas eve, Adele and Jackie and Katherine sat on their beds and for the first time in what felt like months- laughed.

Jackie was downing her second bottle of beer, and Adele had just finished her first.

Katherine reached for a bottle but Jackie smacked her hand away, "Hell no child!" She scolded. "Underage!"

Adele giggled, and lit her cigarette. "Let her have some Jax!"

Jackie shook her head, "No way! I'm not passing on any of my vices to the little holy one here. I'm not gonna be the one to ruin her!"

Katherine glowered up at the redhead. "I've been living with you for the past 2 months; I've already become immune to every vice you possess-  
which by the way is all of them."

Jackie's green eyes widened at the Katherine's sudden fieriness. "Oh well then!" She held out the beer to Katherine and then cruelly snatched it away. "Ha, you'll never get it now!"

Adele pulled the cigarette from her mouth, and set it between her fingers.

Then, she snagged the beer from Jackie and tossed it to Katherine, whose face lit up.

Adele gave Katherine a pointed look. "Now, since I gave you that you have to read us the part in the Bible about Christmas."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Eddddieeeeeee!" She groaned.

Jackie snorted and picked up the Bible, "Hell I wanna read it."

She started flipping through the thin, parchment like pages, and then looked up dejectedly.

"I have no idea where the hell it is." She stated resignedly, as she handed the book to Katherine who flipped expertly to the page.

Adele took a drag of her cigarette, savoring the warmth as she glaced down at Katherine who was sprawled out on the floor. "It's in Luke isn't it?"

Katherine nodded, "Yeah Luke 2: 1-20, and then in Matthew.

Adele nodded, pleased with herself.

She had remembered something good and moral.

Jackie slammed her head on the bed. "Alright just read it!"

Katherine rolled her eyes at Jackie, who snarled.

Adele settled back into her pillow contentedly and listened to Katherine's pleasant voice retell the familiar story.

Jackie listened too, making her own snide comments whenever she felt they were needed, to which Adele shushed her in a hiss.

Katherine closed the book, and took a sip of her beer. "Could've done that from memory." She stated, as Adele shot her a smile.

Jackie snorted. "Yea, Yea. Alright well- I've got some questions."

Katherine groaned. "I don't know the answers. I just know the story."

"God got a virgin pregnant by magic?" Jackie asked, raising and eyebrow. "What kind of God is that?"

Katherine flung her hands in the air. "I don't know, one that wanted to save people from their sins so he sent his son to do it. That's kind of God."

Jackie nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer. "Ok."

Adele sat down her beer, and watched Jackie slide out of bed.

"Where you going?" She asked curiously.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "To the Christmas tree bitch!" She muttered jokingly.

Katherine giggled, while Adele looked around the room in fake surprise. "We don't have one!" She noted, cocking her head to side innocently.

Jackie tossed a little box and both Katherine and Adele- "Yeah well apparently Santa found us anyways."

Shocked, Adele opened the box to find a shimmering gold chain with a single charm attached.

"Jackie!" She cried. "You didn't need to get this…" Her voice trailed off and then began again. "How the hell did you even get this?"

Jackie grinned, "Hey, I've got my secrets. Nah, when we were in Eindhoven a guy was selling them so I got one for you and one for Kat."

Katherine shot up from the floor and tackled Jackie in a hug. "Oh thank you thank you!"

Jackie patted her back. "You're welcome Kat." She said sweetly.

Adele looked at her charm, it was a little tiny horse.

She smiled confusedly at Jackie. "How'd you know that I loved horses?"

Jackie scoffed. "Cause everytime we pass one, you stare at it. So I got you one with a horse on it."

Adele also gave Jackie a hug. "Thanks so much Jax." She breathed. "Merry Christmas."

Jackie smiled up at her, her red hair falling in her face. "Merry Christmas!"

Katherine sat on the floor and admired her charm, which was a little cross. "I love it!" She exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Jackie gave her friends a thumbs up sign. "Welcome- once and for all. Enough with the thanking."

Adele laughed, and put the chain around her neck, watching the little horse dangle in the space between her pale breast.

She took off the other necklace, the heart charm that Jackie had placed on her, and tried to give it back to Jackie, but the redhead refused.

"Keep that one too." She whispered. "It looks good."

Adele smiled gratefully at her friend. "What's gotten into you?" She asked jokingly, flopping on the bed with her friend. "You're all nice, and sweet- it's scaring me!"

Jackie chuckled, "Ha ha, funny. It's Christmas a good excuse to be nice."

Katherine suddenly flung herself on top of Jackie. "Until you kill us all tonight!" She yelled, pulling at Jackie's hair.

Jackie roared with laughter as Katherine began tickling her, and Adele joined in, as her friend laughed and squirmed and screamed death threats.

Chests heaving with laughter and exertion the three fell off the bed and onto the floor with a resounding thud.

Adele looked out the window and stared at the twinkling stars.

"They look pretty bright tonight." She whispered, "They look pretty bright tonight."


	54. Driving is a spectacular form of amnesia

_Driving is a spectacular form of amnesia. Everything is to be discovered, everything to be obliterated. - Jean Baudrillard_

  
After Christmas the days passed slowly for Adele.

She continued to bandage wounds, and treat sick and injured soldiers.

She continued to smoke and drink- which she had decided that for the New Year she would resolve to stop.

She continued to avoid Eugene's doleful stares, and keep her head down around the Matron- who still believed her to be the evil of the hospital.

And it was true.

She was.

No one else had ever made a mistake like that before.

But Adele could feel that the guilt was losing it's grip on her.

Maybe she was realizing it wasn't totally her fault.

Or maybe it was just because she couldn't have the emotions at work, and so guilt become more and more ignored.

On New Years eve Adele was walking out to the clothes line in the back of the hospital to hang some uniforms out to dry.

They were soldiers uniforms, and she read the names carefully, tasting each one.

Suddenly, gravel came flying and she turned to see a jeep parked on the back drive.

"Can I help you?" She asked the driver.

As the driver approached, she instantly recoginized him, and wished she hadn't asked.

It was Bill Gaurnere.

He wore a fancy dress uniform, and his cap was tipped cockily to the side, as most paratroopers chose to wear them.

His pants were bloused confidently into his boots, as if he would be ready to jump out of the airplane at any second.

A stylish pair of aviators blocked her eyes from seeing straight into his, and they looked good against the masculine outline of his face.

He swaggered confidently up to her, and she couldn't help but gape at him, her icy eyes surprised.

"Bill?" She breathed, dropping the wet uniform to the ground.

He looked himself boldly up and down, and winked at her. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it."

She scoffed, ignoring the fact that what he said was truth.

She couldn't deny that he looked incredibly sexy.

He came towards her, and she felt one of hands fly to her hair in nervousness. She felt the need to look busy and occupied.

Bill took her hand from her hair, "Quit messing with it." He ordered, "It's gorgeous."

She didn't smile, but backed away from him, her hand back in her hair again. "Can I help you Bill?" She asked, as she returned to hanging clothes. "Do you need something?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

She bit her lip.

She would outlast him at this game of casualness.

"Ok."

He didn't go anywhere as she continued to hang clothes and finally exasperated she turned to him. "Where are you going?" She asked, "You're obviously going somewhere!"

From underneath his dark sunglasses, Bill's eyes flickered to hers. "Yeah I am." He murmured, as he forecefully took her hand.

"And you're coming with me!" He commanded, pulling her towards the jeep.

She writhed and freed her hand from his grasp and stared at him, her eyebrows pinched together.

"We're not going anywhere!" She spewed. "I've got soldiers to attend to, and you should be sitting in your foxhole like the rest of your friends."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "You could make this easy on me Eddie!"

She whirled away from him, "I'm going back inside, you go on to wherever the hell you're going."

She heard him sigh again, "I thought it might be like this!" He muttered.

Then she felt strong arms around her waist, and before she knew it she was being carried briskly to the jeep.

"No!" She screamed at Bill, as she kicked and hit him. "Put me down!" She demanded.

He looked up at her, and she smacked him on the forehead. "Down!" She ordered.

He shook his head, "Nope."

He set her down in the jeep, and she smacked at his chest as he tried to buckle her in. "NO!" She yelled, protesting. "No! Let me go!"

He slammed the jeep door shut with authority, and smirked at her from the driver's seat his dark eyes twinkling mischeviously. "What were you saying?"

She glared at him, "You let me out of this car right now." She demanded. "This second."

Grinning, he started the ignition, and the jeep roared to life, as Adele's eyes widened with horror.

"I can't go!" She protested, her voice high with distress. "I've got to get back to the station! Now!"

His lips parted, unsheathing a cocky smile that he aimed at her. "Well, you're not going back. Dick's orders."

She turned to him in angry confusion. "Dick ordered you to kidnap me?"

Bill leaned across her and reached in the dashboard, pulling out a paper. He tossed it to her, and flung off his sunglasses and fixed her with a confident stare. "It's called leave. Vacation if you will?"

Adele stared, horrified at the slip of paper. "48 hours in Reims?" She mused, exhausted. "What the hell am I going to do with 48 hours in Reims?"

Bill winked, "Whatever you want! Captain thought you needed a break- so after George and Malark offered you their passes, he just said he'd  
give you your own."

Adele buried her head in her hands, which were cold from the damp clothes. "I don't want to go."

Leaving one hand on the wheel, Bill reached out and rubbed Adele's back comfortingly, only to have her flinch away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, recoiling deeper into her seat.

"Why?"

She glared at him, and shook her head, "Beacause you hate me Bill! Don't touch me because you hate me!"

He sighed, clenched down on his teeth. "I don't hate you Eddie."

Her eyes widened, as she threw her hands sarcastically in the air.

"Yeah? Well, you left the hospital because you didn't want to be around me anymore, even when you had a bullet wound in your shoulder. You gave up hot food and sleep you hate me so much."

Her blue eyes were ablaze, and she bit her lip to stop the tears she felt were coming. "And you have every right to hate me! Just don't touch me when you hate me."

Bill's expression was stoic as placed a relentless hand back on her shoulder. "I don't hate you Eddie." He promised his voice husky.

"Then why'd you go?"

He swallowed, and his eyes left the road momentarily. "Because I couldn't just sit." He cast her a small, almost shy smile. "Like you, I couldn't sit.  
And yes, I was angry, but Eddie, I don't hate you. I hate what happened, but I don't hate you."

She ran her fingers through her hair, and dared to stare up at him. "You should."

He shook his head, "You didn't mean to." Again, a hand left the wheel, and he pried Adele's hand from the safety of her hair. "And how could I hate someone so beautiful?"

Adele could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and Bill looked at her intently. "I have something for you though."

She eyed him cautiously. "What?"

"Reach in the dashboard." He ordered.

She did, and pulled out a small white letter.

He swung his head in the direction of the letter, "It's yours. It was with you the day I found you."

Her eyes went wide.

It was the letter that Corporal Jackson had given her, and she couldn't bear to open.

She took it anxiously, and looked up at him again.

"Have you read it?"

He nodded silently. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, "I haven't. I haven't read it."

"Maybe you should."

Adele nodded, and unsealed the envelope.

_Dear Adelheida,_

I regret to inform you that your Aunt Lena has died.

In her will she specifically stated that she wanted her estate in Bertchesgarten left to you. It is now yours.

She left you much of her remaining finances, with one final request.

She wants you to come home.

So serious is this an issue to her, that she stated it in her will, that you, Adelheida Konstanze Holtzmann return home to Bertchesgarten immediately.

This were your aunt's final wishes, and I suggest that they be honored.

Sincerely,

Karl H Seiber-attorney at law.

Adele glanced up from the letter, and breathed a sigh, and threw her head back against the seat of the jeep.

"So?" She asked, her voice breaking. "Don't you want to ask me?" She cried.

Bill's eyes flashed towards her, dark and intense yet somehow comforting. "I do." He whispered.

Her eyes shot to his, and they locked together. "Then just do it." She hissed.

"Who are you Adele? Who's Adelheida?"

Adele felt the tears come to her eyes, and she tossed the letter to the floor.


	55. Secrecy involves a tension

**Happy New Years to all :)  
My resolution- try not to draw things out so much in my writing.  
Oh well, this chapter we get somewhere for a change!  
-Ellie  
**  
_Secrecy involves a tension which, at the moment of revelation, finds its release- Georg Simmel_

Adele had gotten in the jeep with Bill at 2 in the afternoon.

It was 2:15 when she had finished reading the letter.

And it was 2:18 when he had first asked her who she was.

It was now 4:19 and she hadn't yet said a word.

The roaring of the jeep's engine broke what would have been an unbearable silence, and Adele stared out the window, trying to show Bill her tears.

Bill sighed, he didn't like long silences.

He liked loud noisy boisterous conversations.

He liked playful arguing and bickering.

Hell, he even liked a full out brawl compared to this silence.

So he tried again.

"Adele, I promise- I won't judge you. I'm the last guy who would; I mean I grew up half homeless on the streets in  
South Philly. Just tell me who you are, Eddie, I promise it's not as bad as you think."

Adele scoffed bitterly, "Oh I'm sure that it is."

Bill threw a hand in the air, "Then your friend?" He attempted. "Tell me about your friend Adelheida! What's her deal?  
She's got an inheritance in Bertchesgarten?"

Adele shook her head in defeated, her hands coming up to support her heavy head.

This was so much worse that she thought.

He had no idea.

"Com on Eddie!"

She stared pleadingly at him, her eyes begging. "Bill, please. Just let me out of the car-"

His eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly hit the automatic lock in the car, hoping she wasn't suicidal enough to try to jump.

"Eddie! Stop this!" He scolded. "There's no need to be dramatic."

She slammed her head back into the seat violently. "Just let me out. It's bad Bill. Really really bad. Just let me out of the car and I'll go."

He sighed and stepped on the gas.

"You don't make things easy on a man." He noted, raising an eyebrow. " We've been driving for over two hours, and we're halfway to Reims. There's no way that I'm letting you out in this territory."

Again, she snorted, rolling her eyes as he continued. "So how about you just tell me who you are, and who Adelheida is, and when we get to Reims you can run."

Adele took a deep and shaky breath, and closed her eyes resignedly.

"Ok." She began, running a tormented hand through her hair. "For starters- Adelheida is not my friend."

She paused, and started down concentrating at the floor before continuing. "I'm Adelheida."

The car jerked a little bit as Bill's foot left the gas pedal.

He turned to her, eyes widened. "Well, hey!" He told her encouragingly. "There's a start."

Adele nodded, and locked her jaw.

Just admitting her real name hurt her.

Because it wasn't her.

She was not the person Adelheida was.

She was Adele- Adelheida had been long abandoned.

She began sobbing again, and suddenly, miraculously she found the words.

She didn't know how but they came to her.

The one story she didn't want to tell- she found the words to tell it.

Holding a shaking hand to the door handle she began.

"My name is Adelheida Konstanze Goebbels."

Bill's brow furrowed in contemplation. "That name sounds familiar…"

She sighed in sad exasperation, and her face wrinkled in despair. "You who Adolf Hitler is?" She asked sarcastically, flinging a hand out in a derogatory motion.

He eyed her nervously, "Hell yeah I know who Hitler is. Whole damn reason for the fucking war."

She smiled, her teeth exposing in angry fashion. "Then you should know the Goebbels!"

His eyes were uncertain and he could feel his own heart beating a bit quicker. _Who the hell was this girl?  
_  
She coughed, and began again- her steel blue eyes harsh and brooding.

"So the Goebbels are Hitler's first and foremost advisors. Joseph Goebbels is the minister of propaganda, and one of Hitler's top advisors. And Magda…"

She snorted in disgust, her nose wrinkling slightly. "She's Hitler's own personal whore of the empire. She's the trophy wife of the Third Reich."

Bill's jaw was clenched, and his hands gripped tightly to the wheel. "And you said you're a Goebbels?"

She looked at him intently, anger and sadness radiating from her deep blue eyes. "Yeah. By birth alone. My mother- Magda gave me up because her marriage to my father Gunter Quandt was falling to pieces. It was her fault."

Bill sucked in air rapidly and whistled it out sharply. "She gave you up? Her own baby? She had tons of money though didn't she? It ain't like she couldn't feed you."

Adele nodded. "Yeah, but I was just born and reminded her of her struggling marriage."

The jeep suddenly turned onto another road, and Bill stared over at her. "What about your brother?"

Adele snorted, "Oh she kept him. He was a good son. She didn't need a daughter."

"So how'd your other family find you?"

Adele smiled fondly, "They were returning from traveling in Poland visiting relatives. They were in a crowd and she pushed me into my new mother's arms, with a piece of paper saying who she was and thank you- as if no one would object."

Adele shook her head in disgust "She was so vain. She never thought about who burdensome another child could have been. But my new parents were extremely kind, and decided to keep me. They took my name and came up with the French version of it- but they never lost my birth certificate or any of the papers my mother sent with me. My mom was already 8 months pregnant with Tristan, so I had a brother in no time at all. They were kindest people I've ever known- and when you ask me who my parents are, I never ever say Magda Ritschel and Gunter Quandt. I say Henry and Nathalie Roux, because they acted like my parents.

Her fist were still clenhed tightly to the doorhandle, and she squeezed it, as if for strenght.

"They loved me like parents should. They're my parents- no matter what the hell my birth record says. They are my parents."

Bill nodded, and Adele looked up at him, her eyes guarded. "So do you want to just let me out of the car, or would you rather shoot me?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't care. You're still Eddie to me."

She gave him a small, saddened smile. "No I'm not." She whispered, her voice barely audible above the roaring of the jeeps engine.

"You're sitting there wondering if I'm a spy, and if I killed your brother intentionally, or if I'm part of the SS, or-"

Bill held up a hand, "No. No I'm not." He fixed her with a knowing glare. "I don't believe in judging people by where they're born. You weren't even a year old when your mom gave you up- you're not a Nazi."

She smiled again, staring out at the setting sun. "But it's who I was born as. You can never truly escape that. It's my legal name, my legal home is in Bertchesgarten, as is my inheritance. I- I'm German, I'm not French. I wish to hell that I was."

Bill stroked her shoulder gently, pressing lighter and then harder to relieve the tension. "So you're German? Well, God, I'm Italian and they're in the axis powers too!"

She rolled her eyes, "But I mean I'm- I'm bad German. Like Aryan bred German."

His free hand stroked her blonde hair gently. "I knew you weren't French!" He whispered, his eyes twinkling.

She whirled around to face him, tearing her eyes from the sunset. "So you're not mad? Scared? Angry? Upset? Betrayed?"

She held out her hands to signal she was giving him the opportunity to accept these emotions.

He shook his head and made another turn. "Nope. I'm good."

She folded her arms, and huffed. "I lied to you and you don't care. I'm a German- and you don't care? You are known in the entire 101st for how much you hated Germans on D-Day."

He pulled off his sunglasses, and tilted his head to meet her icy gaze. "But see, they believe in Hitler, and Magda, and Goebbels- you don't. You realize that it's not right. And that's not you. You're alright, you're still Eddie to me."

She smiled gratefully at him, and suddenly she noticed that the car had stopped moving.

He hopped out of the jeep, and vainly straightened his jacket, before coming to Adele's side of the jeep and opening  
the door.

He offered her his hand as she stepped down from the jeep and she looked up and around at the bustle of the city.

He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him. "So I can run now?" She asked quietly, checking the streets.

He nodded and stared down at her beautiful hair blowing in the cool evening breeze. "Yeah. I'm a man of my word, and you can run."

She glanced up and down the street, and then back up at Bill, a fait smiled dancing on her pink lips. "I have nowhere to run."

He winked at her, and lowered himself a bit. "Except to me!"

Giggling, she ran to him and he picked her up in his arms, throwing her a little.

"Bill!" She squealed gleefully, her blue eyes bright in the last light of day. "Put me down! Me mettre maintenant!"

He grinned confidently at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you don't have to speak French anymore!" He joked sardonically. "You can cut out the act!"

She began slapping at him even though he still held her, now against his hip. "I really know French! I don't know much German at all!"

He smiled cockily at her, the corners of his mouth seeming to slide continually upwards as he beamed at her. "Say I  
love you Bill Gaurnere in German."

She blushed, and kicked at him. "Put me down!"

Hs hook his head stubbornly, his evil grin still prevalent. "Not until you say it. Say I love you Bill Gaurnere in German."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms as he looked up into her sapphire eyes. "Ich liebe Sie Bill Gaurnere." She muttered quietly, looking away from him.

He shook her a little, bouncing her on his him in an attempt to catch her gaze. "Say it again!" He prompted, smiling boldly up at her.

She kicked him- hard. "No! You said you'd put me down, and 10 minutes ago you said that you were a man of your word!"

Groaning, he set her down on the ground, and she grinned when she felt her toes finally touch the cold cobblestone.

"Ich habe Sie getreten und Sie haben zugehört. Interessant." She mused haughtily, placing a contemplative finger to her chin.

He raised a scolding finger. "In English. Or even French. Hell, I like French better than that shit you just spoke."

She grinned. "I said, in German, I kicked you and you listened. Interesting. I should do it more often."

He stepped closer to her and she looked up at his muscular figure, and broad shoulders and she suddenly slung her arms around them.

"Say it." He whispered, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Say I love you Bill Gaurnere in German."

She shifted bashfully away from his touch, and looked up at him.

"No." She breathed, as she stood up on her tip toes, and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I want to say it in English."

He raised an eyebrow at her, as his lips grazed down her smooth jawline and the wind tousled her hair gently.

"I love you Bill Gaurnere." She breathed, taking in his sturdy figure, the closeness of their bodies, his scent, and the rays of the sun that beamed over the top of his thick dark hair.

The wind ruffled her skirts, and his hands flew to her sides and pulled her even closer as their lips crashed together, and his hands were on her back.

Breathing heavily, she stepped away from him, her blue eyes dancing and twinkling. "I love you Bill Gaurnere."


	56. Lust's passion will be served

**Note/warning/disclaimer.  
Things get sexy in this chapter.  
Just a warning in case its offensive to anyone.  
Enjoy and Review :))  
-Ellie  
**  
_Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes. Marquis de Sade_

Later that night Adele sat across from the handsomest paratrooper in the entire company at a table dressed in white linen.

She held a dainty glass of sparkling champagne in her hand, and Bill had surprised her with a new dress to wear.

It was elegant and black, which contrasted nicely with her alabaster skin.

It fit her well, the one shoulder cut emphasizing her smooth, satiny shoulders, and the shorter length emphasizing her long, limber legs.

She had put her hair up in a curly bun and had left a few twisted ringlets down to frame her face.

Her blue eyes were faintly lined with some black eyeliner she had borrowed from Jackie, and her long eyelashes danced and fluttered in the candlelight.

Bill whistled at her from across the table. "Whoo! Where you staying doll?" He asked jokingly, as she blushed and stared down at her ham dinner.

He hadn't really cleaned up as she had, but he still looked very nice.

His russet skin gleamed in the candlelight, and his dark, brazen eyes were shining and happy.

He had already finished eating, and now was just chuckling watching Adele pick at her food.

"You don't like it?" He asked, shooting her a puppy dog face.

She smiled. "It's good, I just can't eat anymore."

She passed him the plate and in less than a minute he had inhaled all the French ham that had been on the platter.

Adele's sipped on her champagne, listening to his stories about Philly and growing up on 17th street, and now and again she would add in her own stories about her and her brothers and sister.

He did most of the talking.

She did most of the listening.

Finally, he stood and before she could, pulled out her chair and helped her up.

She smiled graciously at him and took his arm as he led her away from the restaurant.

They walked arm and arm down a couple of Reims premier streets, and again he began telling stories.

Adele noted a large cathedral, and she pointed at it. "You are catholic aren't you?"

He nodded, and winked at her, "And since your 'french' you are too."

She rolled her eyes. "Ughh. Religion. I don't know what I think about anything anymore."

He shrugged, "I guess it's like that sometimes."

She nodded, and there was a silent pause.

Adele looked out to the glimmering street lamps, and to the lights in the windows of townhouses that were warm and  
inviting.

A few carriages rambled down the streets, and there were soldiers everywhere, most with dates, and a few, she noted with what Bill liked to call "ladies of the night."

He glanced down at her concernedly, the shadows of the streetlights emphasizing his strong jaw. "Ed, you with me?" He asked.

She blinked a few times, "Yeah." She flashed him a smile. "I'm here."

They began walking again, and she found herself telling her own story.

"One time Tristan and I decided it would be a good idea to mess with the guy that owned the liquor store."

Bill grinned and stopped to stare at her. "Are you actually going to tell me one of your stories?"

She shrugged, "I'm tired of hearing your voice."

His mouth dropped open a little, and he smacked her on the behind in flirtatious reprimand. "Watch yourself Missy." He warned, winking.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Tristan stole some old bottle he had cast out, and we decided it would be fun to light them on fire right as the store was opening."

Bill's eyes grew wider. "You and your brother were a handful."

"Ha. You better believe it! Anyways, he set a match to this whole pile of alcohol, and there was a massive explosion- everyone thought that the Germans had arrived."

Bill roared with laughter, and Adele grinned at the thought of her adventures with her beloved brother Tristan.

She found herself and Bill standing in front of the hotel, and he coughed a little. "Eddie, we're here."

She nodded, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening Bill." She told him, as he opened the door to the hotel.

He rode the elevator up to her room with her, escorting her.

When they reached the door she kissed him again on the cheek and he grabbed her waist, and pulled her lips to his.

Their tongues danced together, touching then receding.

She could feel his skin on hers, and she gave a little moan, which only made him press he up against the door, and fumble with the handle.

She threw her head back into the door, as he trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts, and his fingers traced up her smooth legs.

Her fingers were deeply entwined with his hair, and he shoved her further into the door- pressing himself against her.

He finally managed to open the door, and mouths still intertwined he shoved her into the room, as her hands pressed protesting against his chest.

He looked up from his kissing, his hands on her ass, and her blue eyes flickered up and down nervously in the dim light of her hotel room.

"Bill we need to talk!" She breathed desperately, as his kisses began again hard and fast, making her toes curl.

He looked up at her, breathing heavily, his eyes ablaze.

"Why talk?" He muttered, as he grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed.

Her mind told her to talk.

Her mind told her to stop.

Her mind told her to ignore how badly she wanted him and talk- talk about their relationships and feelings.

However, when he pushed her to the bed she couldn't have been happier.

His hands, which had been infatuated with the covered ass for quite a while now suavely slipped off her dress, pulling it over her head.

He stared at the gorgeous woman who lay in front of him.

Her chest heaved, emphasizing her beautiful, round, firm breasts, and slender, shapely legs came together modestly.

Her blonde hair cascaded onto the fluffy white bedspread.

Her glimmering blue eyes shimmered in the dull light, and he found himself gazing into two beautiful molten sapphires.

Her hips were piquant and tantalizing, and his hands flew to them immediately

"Eddie." He breathed, as he pushed himself upon her, his hands fingering the lacy edge of her panties.

"Bill!" She gasped, as her hands flew to his back.

Skillfully, he slipped off her lacy, black panties he had been dying to see since the moment he met her, and she groaned as he traced his fingers up and down the extreme insides of her legs.

She threw her head back and his fingers now grabbed at her bra, which he didn't bother unlatching.

He simply ripped it off hungrily.

She tugged at his pants, her slender fingers working at his belt.

His shirt had flown off long ago.

He writhed out of his pants, and cast them to the floor, as he felt Adele's eyes on his endowment.

His eyes were on her, watching intently, as she reached for him.

Soon he buried his head in her smooth neck, biting and kissing still as his hands clutched firmly to her hips.

"Bill-" She breathed questioningly.

"Hmmm?" He growled as he pressed ever closer to her, rocking up and down, she could feel his hardness against her  
abdomen.

"We need to talk! I don't want to lose you after this."

The innocence came pouring out, the sincerity of her feelings came rushing forward and she smacked herself inwardly for revealing her deepest thoughts.

"I won't hurt you Eddie." He whispered, as he gently stroked her curves with his trained hands. "I won't leave you."

"But Bill-"

"Trust me." He murmured, as he kissed her forehead sweetly.

Her breathing came in short bursts and their lips crashed together once more, hot and heavy, opening and closing between begging gasps and pleasurable groans.

His skin slid against hers, creating a electrifying friction that made Adele's head fly back and a pleading moan escape her soft lips.

Bill whispered something about being rock hard in her ear, biting it flirtatiously, and she smirked at him.

"You don't have to tell me." She rasped, wrapping her hands around his arousal.

Her will was weakened by the heat, desire, longing and the champagne from dinner, and she wanted more than anything to be even closer to him.

His eyes assessed her body calculatingly, and he could tell that she was ready- protesting as she had been- she was now ready.

And thank God, he couldn't hold out any longer.

She had brought him to his knees, those tempting blue eyes innocently daring him to grow bolder and bolder.

And he had to have her.

He had to have her now.

He seized her hips, his hands gripping to her curves, and in one swift motion, pushed himself inside her.

"Ahh!" She gasped, as she felt herself being filled.

He exhaled sharply as he felt himself slide into her lusciously slick and smooth.

The preliminary satisfaction pulsed through them simultaneously, beginning where he joined her, and pouring out to the rest of their bodies.

As Bill began thrusting and pushing, Adele tilted her head back and groaned, eyes fluttering as he moved forward and back, up and down in a skillful pattern.

He lifted his hips slightly and she caught a moan behind a bitten lip.

His hands slid up her curves to cup her breasts, and she giggled in pleasure as his rough fingertips rubbed over her nipples.

The thrusting was now continual, and she could feel her back arching in anticipation as she clung to his flexed and muscular back- her nails pressing into his beautiful russet skin.

His eyes were still fixated on her, and his dark carnal gaze made her shudder with desire.

Finally, she felt herself spasm, as her back arched and she felt herself tighten and then loosen.

Panting, she clung to him as he continued relentlessly, pushing himself constantly inside her mercilessly, even as she begged, kissing him, tongues entangling again.

Her forehead came against his and their eyes met sharply, half-lidded, glazed, and intense with desire.

"Bill!" She pleaded, her eyes glazed over with passion, as she felt herself gathering again.

"Adele!" He moaned, as she rocked back in forth with him, "Oh Adele."

She had brought him to his knees.

He had to be satisfied.

There was a rush, and soon his body collapsed upon her.

Her glittering blue eyes came up to meet his warm, dark gaze, as they both gasped desperately for breath.

His hands stroked through her hair, as her chest heaved.

As he gazed down at her beautiful body underneath him, his eyes flashed again to her steely gaze, and he felt words springing to his lips that he had never said seriously before.

"I love you Adele." He whispered passionately. "I love you."

She smiled up at him, her eyes closing in contentment. "Say it again."

His chest was pressed upon hers, and he could feel her heartbeat against his hot skin.

"I love you Adele Elise Roux, or Adelheida Konstanze Goebbels."

He breathed sweetly, as his hands ran comfortingly through her hair. "Whatever your name is- I love you Eddie."


	57. Do not seek the because

**Sorry for the lack of update!  
School's started back and so that's always crazy.  
Oh well, I hope a really long fluffy chapter makes up for it.  
That is if anyone's even reading this! ;))  
-Ellie**_Do not seek the because - in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions. Anias Nin  
_  
Adele woke to find herself wrapped up in a cozy down comforter, and also wrapped in the arms of Sergeant Gaurnere.

She rolled her eyes to herself, and snuggled down deeper into the fluffy bedspread.

_What the hell was she doing?_  
_He was a profiling Casanova, and had been around the block with one to many women._ Bill.

There wasn't any logical reason for her to like, let alone love him.

She'd only known him for a few months.

There wasn't a rational reason for her to love him.

She had given up John Pauli because of the war, and yet somehow the war had brought her closer to

She sighed, and wriggled free from his grasp and the holds of the covers.

She wanted a shower.

Hot showers usually cleared her head.

He grunted, and pulled the covers tighter around him.

Adele knew he must be exhausted- Bastogne had been rough on all the guys.

She strode into the bathroom and turned on the water, watching the steam rise above the tile.

She stepped in and sighed as her body relaxed and reacted to the hot water pelting on her skin.

She turned the water off and took the towel from the hanger.

Lifting it to her nose she noted that it smelled of sunshine and starch.

When she got out of the shower she was suddenly enveloped in a snuggly bathrobe that was thrown on her.

She fought her way out of the pink plush and glared daggers at Bill who stood in the doorway, smirking, his eyes dancing in amusement.

She squinted angrily at him and wrapped the bathrobe around herself, before marching up to him, and punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Bill!" She accused, "Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack! I get out of the shower and suddenly someone throws something on me."

He arched a dark eyebrow, "Sounds terrifying." He agreed sarcastically.

She snarled at him, "It was!"

He chuckled and lunged towards her, untying the front of her robe.

Her eyes wide she looked down at her exposed self, and gasped. "Bill Gaurnere! You stop it right now!"

He dodged her punches, and smiled confidently at her. "You love it."

She shook her head, and threw the bathrobe off and onto him.  
"There!" She exclaimed, standing before him in the nude. "Wasn't that lovely?"

He shrugged, "Well, no." His eyes twinkled mischeviously. "But now the view is!"

"Ohh!" She gasped, as she huffed and marched from the room, Bill on her heels.

"Come on Eddie!" He groaned, as she smacked him. "Give a man a break."

She laughed, and snatched the bathrobe from him, covering herself. "Yeah. Well then you give a woman a break!"

He smiled, and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've got a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She whirled around excitedly. "Ohh what is it?"

He winked at her, and pushed her towards the suitcase he packed for her. "Get that shirt there, and that pair of pants and put them on."

She glanced confusedly at him. "What for?"

He grinned, "You'll need the pants."

Smiling in confusion she took the clothes he had suggested and went into the bathroom to put them on.

Bill had started the jeep and had pulled up to the front of the hotel to wait on Adele while she changed.

He pushed on his confident avators, and smiled fondly as he adjusted his cap, tipping it cockily to the side.

He threw the gear in park, as he waited for Adele and noticed that his eyes were staring intently at the hotel's revolving door.  
_  
That woman_. He thought to himself, smiling sheepishly and shaking his head.

Usually, after a night out on the town he'd woken to find that the girl had gone- or that he'd been summoned to HQ.

Usually, he was ready to go, or ready to move on.

But…

That woman had left him begging, and he knew that this woman was different.

Finally, he saw her descending the concrete steps, her blonde hair breezing out behind her in the chilly winter wind.

She wore the bright red jacket over a long-sleeve black shirt.

Her kacki pants clung flatteringly to her thighs, but blew elegantly from her ankles and covered her heeled leather boots.

Her eyes were shrouded by her large, black sunglasses that made her look as if she were a young Hollywood starlet, and she wore bold red lipstick.

She smiled happily at him, and he whistled unabashed at her.

"Look at you Eddie!" He called, raising his eyebrows in approval, before shaking his head in disbelief. "You look amazing."

She rolled her eyes at him and climbed into the jeep as he pink lips parted to expose a pearly smile. "Who got me this ridiculous outfit? She asked as she took her seat and buckled her seatbelt. "I look like Marlene Dietrich!"

Bill thrust the car into drive and fixed her with an impressed glare. "You look 10 times better than Marlene Dietrich." He uttered as he kissed her neck tenderly, and she pulled away bashfully.

"Who got me the ridiculous outfit?" She asked again, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as he touched her.

He chuckled as he turned the jeep onto another road, and let off the clutch. "You mean that incredibly sexy outfit?"

She waved a hand at him dismissively, but she couldn't keep a smile from creeping to her lips.

Bill looked over at her knowingly, "Nixon got it for you Eddie- so you can thank him later."

She snorted. "I won't thank him for making me look like a spectacle!"

Bill's hand reached over across the divide between them, and took Eddie's pale, slender hand.

She didn't resist; it felt all too nice.

She shifted in her seat, and glanced out the window while the morning sunlight illuminated her blonde hair making it almost white. "Where are we going?" She asked turning back to Bill.

He smiled at her, "Somewhere nice!"

She grinned, "That is?"

The jeep took another turn and he bit his lip. "Coming up shortly."

She growled, and he laughed at her as he slowed and took another turn.

Suddenly, Adele felt the jeep stop and she looked out the window to find a long and winding gravel road.

She glanced at Bill curiously, who shrugged and changed gears once more.

She pushed her sunglasses down on her nose, and rolled down the window peering out.

The road was lined with tall pines on each side, and their thickness scattered the sun's rays as the jeep passed.

They were now rolling by beautiful, flowing fields of tall, golden grass.  
Smiling curiously, Adele turned from the window. "Where the hell are we Bill?" She asked, her eyes widening as she saw building her pointed to.

He grinned, "Apparently the Holtzmann Bed and Breakfast!"

Laughing, Adele took in the beautiful stone chateau that lay in front of them.

It jutted out from the field, but somehow managed to seem natural due to the smooth, earthen stone.

Adele noticed people chatting and strolling on a small path through bushes of greenery and other sitting an eating in a small courtyard.

The chateau had two spiral towers that made it look like a fairytale castle.

Adele could see a horse drawn carriage coming through the golden field, which only helped add to the storybook scene.

Two other men rode out on horseback, galloping through the tall grass with their trusting hounds at their sides.

Bill parked the car and watched as Adele's eyes followed the horses across the grassy expanse, and he touched her on the shoulder. "Like it?" He breathed, kissing her tenderly on the forehead, as he took her hand.

She smiled at him in wonder. "Bill it's amazing!" She gushed, as he shut the car door, and led her away from the vehilcle. "Did Nixon tell you about this?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Nix doesn't tell me everything you know!"

She smirked, and took his arm as he offered it to her. "I'm quite sure he told you about the hotel!"

Bill smiled and his dark eyes twinkled, as he remembered the previous nights events. "Yeah, but he didn't pay for it!"

Adele then became quiet, while Bill shrugged. "Kidding, Ed. Just kidding."

She smiled and he led her to a small courtyard where a few other people were dining.

As Bill opened the gate Adele instantly noticed that all eyes turned towards the handsome man in the American uniform.

The women gazed longingly, admiring his toned physique and his crisp uniform.

The men looked on a bit jealously at his hat, and the beautiful young woman on his arm dressed like Marlene Dietrich.

The children watched in awe as they saw a real, American solider coming into the small yard, and excited whispers arose.

Bill nodded, smiling in a friendly way, as he pulled Adele towards a table.

He pulled out a chair for Adele, who felt self conscious in her glamorous outfit and under the stares of the other diners.

Bill chuckled, and winked at Adele lightheartedly. "See this uniform? It make even ol' Gonorrhea look good."

She opened her menu, pointedly trying to be inconspicuous and avoid the furtive glance from the other people.

"Sergeant Gaurnere," She addressed provocatively, her eyes flashing coyly up from the menu. "You look much better _without_ a uniform…"

Bill shifted in his chair, clearing his throat. "Whadda say we skip the breakfast part of 'bed and breakfast' and go straight to the bed?" He asked brazenly, assessing her with his dark gaze.

She smacked him in the chest with the menu, and giggled.

A woman coming out the kitchen raised her eyebrows at the two of them, and Adele pretended to be engrossed in the menu as she approached.

She set down two cups of coffee, and smiled politely at them. "What can I get you today?"

Bill handed her the menu, "3 eggs, lots of bacon, and toast please, oh and a waffle too!"

She scribbled down his enormous order and eyed him. "What sort of jam for the toast sir?"

He shrugged and grinned at her. "Surprise me!"

She smiled sweetly at him, before turning with a less enthused manner to Adele, who rolled her eyes at Bill's charm.

"2 eggs , and toast with Ligonberry jam please."

Bill shook his head, and watched as the woman walked away. "What the hell is a Ligonberry Ed?

She took a sip of her hot coffee and smiled contentedly at its warmth. "It's a small, tart, red berry that grows mainly in Sweden."

He stuck a hand out to the side and feigned being impressed. "A Swedish Berry! Small and tart!"

She shook her head in despair, her eyes glowing happily, and watched as a small child approached him.

Adele smiled encouragingly, and Bill grinned at the little boy.

"May I have you sign this?" He asked shyly as he held out a napkin to Bill.

Bill winked, and produced a piece of paper out of his pocket and slashed his name across it.

The child looked thrilled.

Bill dug deep into his pocket, and pretended to be shocked. "Oh look at all this!"

The little boy peered into Bill's hand, and his face exploded into a smile that went from ear to ear.

Adele curiously peered into Bill's hand and saw 2 small toy cars and a yoyo.

The boy took the toys gratefully, "Merci Merci!" He cried, as Bill rustled his hair affectionately, and chuckled as the boy threw his arms around his legs.

"You're Welcome! Have fun with those cars!"

Adele smiled to herself. Bill Gaurnere was a good man.

The little boy nodded and ran off, and Adele shook her head as Bill shoveled some eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"At least we know your good with Children." She noted smartly, winking at him as she took a small bite of her toast.

He chuckled, and the two finished their meal without much conversation- too hungry to talk.

And when the talking ceased.

Adele's mind began.

_What the hell have you done Adelheida?_ She thought to herself.

_You've just made a giant mistake._

Your promised yourself that you wouldn't get involved again.

Or at least until this damn war's over. You can't love during a war Adele. Far too much is at stake.

Her blue eyes flashed up to his, and he shot her a happy smile as he continued to munch on his seemingly endless plate of eggs.  
_  
This isn't rational._

This is far from it.

If you were going to be rational- you'd stop.

If you were going to be rational- you wouldn't have blurted out that you loved him.

You don't even know love- you only had it once.

If you were going to be rational- you wouldn't have slept with him.

But you weren't.

He sat down his cup of coffee and sighed contentedly. "God, Eddie I'm stuffed!" He exclaimed, reaching for another piece of toast.

Laughing and shaking her head she stared up into his deep, wild brown eyes.  
_  
You don't need this Adele_. She told herself reassuringly.

_Of all the men in Easy Company this is the one you don't need._She bit her lip, and watched as he polished off his last piece of toast piled high with scrambled eggs.

_But this is the one I want._

"What's on your mind Eddie?" He asked, stretching as his arms unfurled behind his head.

She pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face and smiled at him. "Nothing. This is just so wonderful!"

He laughed, and threw her a grin as he rose from the table. "It's about to get better!"

She eyed him suspiciously, as he took her hand and pulled her out of the chair. "Come on Eddie."

She trotted behind him, as he strode confidently out of the garden, his fingers loosely intertwined with hers. "Wait till you see what I've got for you."

Nodding courteously at the crowd around them, Adele followed Bill out the gate, wondering what he could be up to.

The last couple steps of the walk, Bill made Adele cover her eyes.

"This is ridiculous!" She protested, as he walked behind her, and placed his hands over her eyes.

He snorted, and led her a few steps further, before finally releasing his hands.

Adele's eyes flew open, and while the sunlight shocked her, the sight he had been hiding from her shocked her first.

Tied to the side of a small stable were two beautiful horses, both saddled and bridled.

Gasping, Adele staggered out of his arms and made her way over to the one that was black, and began stroking his strong neck.

In the frosty air she could feel his warm breath as he exhaled powerfully downward to the hand she had outstretched.

"Vous le beau cheval, vous le joli garçon! Votre goregous!" She cooed to the horse in French, her voice happy and breathy.

"Etes-vous mon garçon? Sont ne vous charmant pas! Vous regarder la!" She ran her hands over his handsome face, and down his muscular neck and shoulders, her fingers dancing in his mane crooning to him all the while.

Bill smiled broadly at her, and ran a hand through his hair. "Ehh, I'm guessing by the sudden explosion of French, you like him?"

Adele turned to Bill, her hand never leaving the horse's gleaming side. "Bill I love him!"

Bill chuckled, and slapped the bay horse good naturedly on the neck, as Adele continued to speak softly to the black horse.

A groom emerged from the barn, and smiled at the two of them as he approached. "The white one is Marie."

Adele giggled and touched the white horse's soft nose. "Marie Antoinette eh?"

The groom nodded, and touched the black's shoulder. "And this is Casanova."

Adele grinned up at the Casanova's dark eyes, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Que vous a fait pour mériter un tel nom? And what have you done to deserve such a name?"

The groom produced a mounting block, and set it on the ground for Adele. "Ladies first mademoiselle."

Adele smiled graciously, and in swift motion was atop the beautiful black horse, who shifted eagerly under her weight.

She grinned down at Bill, who was looking considerably less confident that when they had arrived at the barn. "Have you ridden?" She asked.

He shook his head, "A guy from Philly? Ride one of these things? We ain't farm kids."

Adele stuck out her tongue at him, sensing it was a defensive and derogatory comment. "Nothing wrong with being a 'farm kid.'"

Bill somehow managed to get himself in the saddle, and Adele laughed at him, when he almost fell off as the horse began to walk.

The man eyed Bill cautiously. "Do you think you'll be alright Sir?"

He scoffed annoyed as the horse stopped, and put its head down to eat grass, "Imma be fine. Thanks."

The boy disappeared into the barn, and Adele pushed Casanova into a trot, and Bill watched as she rose up and down with him in rhythm.

"Eddie, how the hell do you do that?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, and savored the movement as they headed out to the field, Bill's horse slowly plodding behind.

"You just worry about staying on!" She teased, as she felt the insides of her thighs tighten as she gripped tighter and tighter to the horse, becoming more and more one.

"You just worry about not running into a hole on that thing!" He retorted, as he tried to get his horse to move on.

Adele ignored his remark as she squeezed Casanova on with her lower legs.

He slid into an elegant canter, and Adele sat glued to the seat of her saddle, absorbing the rocking chair stride of his gait.

Bill shook his head at her, and smiled.

It was obvious that she was good.

It was obvious that she had spent a lot of time in the saddle.

He felt himself wobbling as his horse finally picked up a faster pace.

He wasn't sticking perfectly to the saddle like Adele.

In fact he was bouncing like hell up and down.

"Hey Ed!" He called, a tinge of desperation in his voice. "How the hell do you stop this damn thing?"

Adele slowed down her horse, and turned to see Bill come toppling off.

Laughing, she pushed Casanova back into a canter and headed towards Bill who was dusting of his dress uniform- a pout on his face.

Adele smiled at him, and he scowled at her, before she began trotting circles around him, and he begged her to stop.

"Get back on!" She told him encouragingly. "Try again, you'll get it!"

Bill shook his head, and grinned at her. "Jump that." He commanded, pointing to a large fallen tree.

Adele raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't think we can?"

Bill shrugged, his eyes daring her far more than his words. "I'd like to see you do it."

Huffing, Adele wheeled around and set off in a determined canter for the jump.

She steadied her breathing as they approached, and underneath her she could feel Casanova's powerful body tense with apprehension.

Suddenly, it happened.

His head and neck outstretched and his legs gathered tightly beneath him.

His back legs pushed off the ground powerfully, he surged over the jump.

His legs came back out as they descended, and his front hooves touched the ground gracefully, and Adele patted him proudly as they cantered back to Bill.

"See!" She bellowed triumphantly. "I knew we could!"

Bill looked up at Adele and he knew he'd never seen her this happy.

She was exhilarated, and her blue eyes danced with untamed elation.

Her blonde hair streamed out behind her, and he shapely legs looked nice as the confidently straddled the stallion.

And her smile.

He'd never seen her smile like that.

She wasn't just smiling.

She was beaming.

Her pink lips parted proudly and exposed a wide grin that was spreading from cheek to cheek.

But it wasn't just that.

Her eyes.

Her eyes were smiling.

He'd never seen her eyes smile before.

And they looked 10 times more beautiful, all lit up and joyous.

It was infectious, and he couldn't help but grin up at her.

"Eddie, Imma buy you that horse!" He told her, his accent prevailing. "And then you can ride it around everywhere and show all the boys down at HQ you well you can jump."

She blushed at his praise, and patted the muscular stallion on the neck.

"It was all him." She breathed, turning her smile downward towards his powerful body, crooning at him. "It was all Casanova."

Bill shook his head, "It was you too!" He winked at her, "Maybe it was those adorable little pants!"

"Bill!" She exclaimed, as she tried to whack him with her riding whip.

Chuckling he side stepped her, and then approached her, lifting her down from Casanova.

"Don't make me get off!" She pleaded, as he took her in his arms.

Smiling he sat her down. "Oh Ed, it's time to go back."

She nodded, and he put a hand around her waist and drew her close.

Her eyes flashed up towards his, and slowly, cautiously their mouth met.

Everything was harder in the daylight, but Adele thought she was starting to realize something she never wanted to admit.

That she was falling inescapably in love with Sergeant William Gaurnere.


	58. It's all emotion

_It's all emotion. But there's nothing wrong with emotion. When we are in love, we are not rational; we are emotional. When we are on vacation, we are not rational; we are emotional. Frank Luntz  
_

That evening, Adele and Bill sat in the formal dining room and ate.

The room was set with small, individual tables on the perimeter, and one huge table in the middle.

Bill and Adele sat at one of the perimeter tables- a large party was using the huge one.

When dinner was over she and Bill sat outside, wrapped in their warm coats and sipped on some hot chocolate he had scrounged from the kitchen.

She peered up from her hot drink, and her bright blue eyes, illuminated by the moonlight flashed up towards the heavens.

Bill's dark eyes were intent, and he reached for her hand. "How they lookin' Ed?" He asked, his gravelly voice slicing through the night's silence.

Adele smiled at him, and answered her voice soft. "They look good."

He nodded, "I think so too."

Adele couldn't help but think about George and Malarkey who were still dug in a foxhole on the line.

Or Eugene who hadn't slept in nights.

She couldn't help think about Hoobler, Lipton or Buck.

What were they doing right now?

Shivering their asses off while she sipped on decadent hot chocolate?

Diving desperately from foxhole to foxhole as she and Bill dived lustfully underneath the covers?

Bill cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow at her. "You here Eddie?" He asked, his voice drawn into a husky whisper.

She bit her lip and stared down at the ground. "No I'm not Bill." She admitted honestly, snorting a little.

He nodded understandingly, as the moonlight cast a stark shadow onto his strong jawbone.

"Where are you?" He breathed, squeezing her hand.

Her blue eyes, usually impenetrable, were brimmed with tears and emotion. "In Bastogne." She uttered, as tears trickled out the sides of her eyes.

He nodded, and set down his drink. "I'm there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm also here with you, and it's hard to be split two ways." He winked at her, trying to bring humor into the situation, but she didn't smile.

"We should go back…"

He shook his head, "No. You and I are here now. We are here now. Forget this damn war Eddie."

"I'll never forget this war."

He rose to his feet, and his brown eyes were set fixedly on her face. "Just for tonight, forget about it." He commanded, as she rose reluctantly.

"I shouldn't forget about it- you shouldn't either."

He shrugged, "My guys would want to know that I'm here. They'd be happy I'm here. They're sitting around cussing me out right now, and stealing my cigarettes, but they want me to be here- so I'm ok with being here for now, because they want me to be here."

Adele smiled resignedly, her eyes still wide with sadness. "I suppose."

"And Jackie and Kat are probably very glad you're here too. Safe, having fun, in good hands."

Adele grinned up at him, "Having fun- yes. In good hands and safe- questionable."

He snorted, and his hands came to her waist.

Her fingers traced up the back of his neck and into his dark curls.

His hand took her neck firmly, and pulled her in.

Her breath was hot on his cold skin, and he pressed a tantalizing kiss into the tender skin of her shoulders.

"Bill!" She protested, as he lifted her into his arms, grinning.

She didn't need to do this again.

She needed to reason.

She needed to think this out.

She needed to ignore what every, single, aching, throbbing part of her body told her to give in to.

She needed to shut down- and function only with the rational side of her brain.

She needed to block out emotion, and think of the implications.

She needed to be rational.

"Bill!" She protested again, "Bill"

Her protests did her no good.

A few moments later he had her pressed up hard against the bathroom door in her bedroom suite.

She moaned as his hands reached under her dress, and his frolicking fingers nicked the edge of her panties.

His dark eyes smoldered with intense desire, but also radiated something else.

Something Adele didn't think she'd seen in those deep brown recesses before.

It wasn't just his carnal glare.

It wasn't just his hot, lustful stare.

It was deeper, warmer, not so scorching.

It was sweeter, more innocent and more pure.

And it hid behind his salacious smile and lecherous gaze.

And she loved it.

Her dress was on the floor now, and she was purring like a wanton kitten as he maneuvered her towards the bed.

She was just as beautiful and temptatious as she had been the night before, but in the pools of her blue eyes he saw something new.

Her eyes weren't guarded.

They weren't shrouded by her steely coolness, or protected by her icy disposition.

They weren't defended by fierce glares, or indifferent expressions.

They were wide open and expressive.

Like that had been earlier that night- only this time they were brimmed with indescribable warmth he couldn't place his finger open.

And he could stare into them unhampered by her harsh barricades, or apathy.

And open like this- they were ten times bluer.

They stared at each other closely, each passionately analyzing the other.

Suddenly, Adele felt herself being thrown to the bed, as Bill mounted her powerfully.

"Eddie!" He gasped, as she tore off his shirt.

"Oh Bill!"

He stared down at her, his brown eyes still glowing with that same warmth. "I love you Eddie!" He exclaimed, kissing her savagely on the mouth, tongues and lips colliding everywhere.

Her heart felt as open as her legs did, as he pressed himself into her, and she gripped his strong shoulders, weakened. "Je vous aime vraiment aussi." She breathed gazing up at him, "I really love you too."

Adele thrust open the door to her Bastogne lodgings, and flung her suitcase on the uncomfortable bed.

Jackie grinned happily, and raised her beer in greeting. "Stranger!" She called excitedly, "We were thinking you weren't coming back!"

Adele rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed with Jackie, "I couldn't wait to get back!"

Jackie tosses Adele a cigarette and scoffed, "Bullshit Eddie."

Adele looked around the room curiously, "Where's Kat?"

Jackie snorted, "Reading that damn book you gave her!"

"Farewell to Arms?"

"Yeah, every day when we get off she goes to the bathroom to read it."

Adele laughed and looked up from lighting her cigarette, "In the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I think she wants to be left alone. She knows I'll get on her for it."

"She knows you'll tell her she's reading about her own damn life. Nursing during a war."

"Yeah, I just let her read, and sooner or later she comes out."

Adele giggled as Jackie raised an eyebrow. "How was your weekend? Did you two finally release all that pent up passion?"

Adele blushed as Jackie handed her a beer, and began telling her story.

"I thought my first sergeant was never coming back!" Carwood Lipton joked, slapping his friend Bill Gaurnere on the back.

"Eh? First Sergeant?" Bill asked surprised, "When the hell did that happen?"

Carwood shrugged as he and Bill shook hands firmly. "While you were gone, they upped you one! But I thought you were never gonna come back!"

Bill chuckled, "Youse guys! Sent me off the line. It was your damn decision Lipton!" Maybe you shouldn't have sent your most reliable sarge off the line? Eh? Boys get wild?"

Carwood smiled, and patted Bill on the back again. "Nah. I told them you'd have their asses if they gave me a hard time."

Bill grinned. "Atta boy, Boss. They know I will if they give you any shit. Babe Heffron and George Luz are still gonna get it though- I gotta feeling those two sons of bitches have been into my cigarette stash."

Carwood handed Bill a smoke from his pocket, "Go get 'em tiger!" He called teasingly, as Bill snarled and exposed his teeth as if he were the large beast.

He began walking back to his foxhole, shoulder his rifle and lighting his smoke, but Carwood called him back. "If you see Eugene Jackson- send him to me will you?"

"I got ya, Lip. One Eugene Jackson headed your way."

Bill gave Carwood a phony little salute before turning to go, and a smile crossed Carwood Lipton's face.

Bill Gaurnere was the best damn sergeant he'd ever had.

Jackie giggled as Adele retold the events that had occurred during her leave, and Adele rolled her eyes. "Geez Jax, you've never been a romantic before!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Yeah, but neither have you! And here you are going on dates to fancy hotels and restaurants and beautiful, quaint Bed and Breakfasts."

Adele sighed heavily, and collapsed further onto her pillow. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Did he tell you he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him you love him?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Jackie shrugged, "Did you mean it?"

Adele sighed tiredly, and held a hand to her head. "I don't know. I think I did. Does anyone know?"

Jackie took a drag of her cigarette, "That's why I asked. I dunno."

Adele's eyes flashed pleadingly upward, "But Jax! You are supposed to know. You're supposed to tell me what it is!"

Jackie smiled and drug her fingers through her flaming hair. "Just cause I've been around the block a time or two more that you doesn't mean I know what love is."

Adele clamped a hand to her forehead and groaned. "I wish you did."

"I slept with Eugene."

Adele's eyes grew wide at the random comment and the glowing cigarette fell out from between her slender fingers. "What!?" She exclaimed.

Jackie nodded, her facial expression unreadable, "I thought I'd tell you."

Adele nodded, "He's a wonderful man Jax. He really is."

Jackie snorted, "I know, he's the man every single woman on this earth wants to find. I just wish he cared for me as much as he cares about you."

Adele couldn't help but scoff, "He slept with you! He obviously-"

"Just because he slept with me doesn't mean he cares about me, or loves me." Jackie interjected.

Adele shook her head as if the motion could miraculously clear it. "Let's find Kat."

"Good idea."

Bill was wishing like hell that he was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket with that beautiful girl Eddie.

Or Adelheida.

Or Adele.

Or whatever her name was.

He wanted to be warm, and with Eddie, instead of trudging through the treacherous ice.

He was soon met by Babe Heffron, who grabbed him by the shoulder and hopped upon him playfully.

"Guarnere! Where ya been you son of a bitch?" Babe exclaimed, knocking his best friend's helmet to the ground.

Bill grinned and picked up his helmet while also slyly scooping up some snow. "Away from you Kid!" He retorted teasingly as he tossed the snow  
into Babe's face.

"Screwing that blonde?" Babe joked, wiping the snow from his face.

Bill winked, "It's possible."

Babe chuckled, "You mean it's probable, you lucky bastard."

Bill laughed, "She's a good girl Babe. I want you to get one just like her."

"That'd be kinda nice. I just heard from Doris, and she's finished with me."

Bill nodded sympathetically, "Shit Babe, I'm sorry. You said she wasn't really your girl though."

"Still hurts to lose her."

Understandingly, Bill placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You seen Eugene Jackson?"

Babe frowned, "Ya know, I haven't! Maybe he got sent back to the aid station to get worked on."

"How's that gonna happen? He's supposed to be holding his spot on the line unless he's dying."

"You didn't hear? Patton's 3rd broke through yesterday! We'll all be rotating out as soon as he last platoons arrive."

Bill's dark eyes grew wider, "You shitting me!" He asked, shocked beyond belief- he'd come to believe he'd be spending an eternity in the icy hell  
of Bastogne.

"Nah, I ain't. They're letting some of the guys that are bad off head back to the aid station."

Bill's smiled in happy surprise at his friend. "Well that's a freaking miracle. You must have done some damn good praying with that rosary!"

Babe grinned and held out rosary proudly. "I sure as hell did."

Adele knocked on the bathroom door impatiently. "Kat?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and approached Adele. "Just go in!"

"No! She might want her privacy!"

With annoyance, Jackie shouldered in the door, and then froze.

Adele peered over the redhead's shoulder and a hand flew to her mouth.

Eugene Jackson had lied about his age during the draft.

He had entered training at 16, and now on his 18th birthday, he had taken part in D-day, Carentan, Market Garden, and now the most hellish of  
them all, Bastogne.

He was now kissing and fondling 17 year old Katherine Neely, from the Irish convent.

Adele wasn't quite sure how to react.

Half of her wanted to tear him away from her, and protect Katherine from heartbreak or whatever else may come.

Some of her wanted to just leave them, and shut the door.

But before she could act, Jackie did.

"Well!" The redhead proclaimed loudly, as Katherine and Eugene Jackson pulled away awkwardly. "At least I know that you don't sit in here on the toilet just reading that damn book!"

Adele tried not to smile, but the situations was far to comical, and her lips parted in amusement.

Katherine blushed and looked up innocently at Adele. "Welcome Back Eddie." She chorused.

Eugene Jackson nodded politely. "Did you have a nice holiday Miss Roux?"

"Yes, I did thanks!" She breathed hurriedly, as she quickly shut the door before she could burst out in laughter.

Jackie howled with laughter, and Adele's shoulders rose and fell as spastic giggles overtook her.

"Aren't they cute?" Jackie gushed, before rolling over, chuckling.

"I'm just glad I didn't see them having sex on the bathroom floor or-"

Jackie raised an eyebrow and her lips unturned into a sly smile, "Or madly thrusting on the bed as if the earth depended on it? Ya, know, Just like  
I found you and Sergeant Gaurnere that day?"

Adele snorted and fell back onto the bed, "Maybe that story got to her head." She mused quietly, placing a contemplative hand under her chin,

Jackie chortled, "Yeah but she probably hasn't read a page."

Adele shrugged, "Maybe not."

Jackie pushed a pillow under her chest and glanced at her blonde friend. "Hey, do you remember Laura Robinson from the surgical unit?"

"Yeah, she was a nice lady when I met her."

"Well you're right- she was a nice lady. She died a few nights ago in the shelling. You weren't here."

Adele's eyes widened, "Mon Dieu!"

Jackie nodded, "She was a damn good scrub nurse, and they need another."

Adele nodded in concurrence. "I bet she's sorely missed."

Jackie eyed her friend and sighed before continuing. "They want you to take her place."

Adele's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and her head began to shake violently. "Christ! Who thought that was a good idea? It's a horrible idea."

"Eugene's idea."

"Jackie, I've never held a scalpel and I've never even been in an O.R."

"He thinks you can do it."

"He's obviously suffering from delirium and sleep loss."

"You've got a meeting in the morning with Dana Grayson and Tim Walker, our surgeons. Tomorrow at 0900 AM.

Adele groaned and buried her head in the pillow, tired of arguing and ready to sleep.


	59. Winning is overrated

_Winning is overrated. The only time it is really important is in surgery and war- Al McGuire  
_  
"Miss Roux?"

Adele jerked herself awake, and smiled hastily at the driver of the jeep. "Thank you Corporal."

He nodded, and tipped his hat, while she shut the door of the jeep and made her way to the old building that stood before her.

She wasn't anywhere near the old line in Bastogne.

She'd been driven up to Malmedy to where the 67th Evacuation Hospital unit was functioning.

Adele was met at the door by a girl who looked like she was probably about Jackie's age.

"Hi!" She called, as Adele ascended the stairs to the entrance. "Welcome to the 67th Evac!"

Adele smiled at her, "Thank you!"

The woman let Adele inside and she was taken aback by exactly how many patients were being treated in this hospital.

The rows of beds, makeshift and actual stunned her.

In Bastogne they only had about 60 beds, and half of those were just sheets on the floor. Most of the time, they were all full too.

However, Adele could see why the tiny aid station in Bastogne was being circumnavigated, and men were being taken here.

Better facilities.

"You from the 128th surgical?" The woman asked, smiling kindly at Adele.

Adele shook her head, "No, I'm from the unofficial Bastogne aid station, one the 10th armored has helped create."

The woman's eyes widened a little, "Oh. Well, we're happy to have you here at the 67th. I'm Mary."

Adele gave Mary her hand. "I'm Adele- everyone in Bastogne calls me Eddie."

Mary laughed, "Well, Eddie!" Mary threw open a door and waved her hand in a panoramic fashion, motioning to all corners of the newly exposed  
room. "Welcome to the O.R."

Adele cast her eyes around the room, which seemed to be a quiet haven from the bustle of the ward.

Everything was quiet and somewhat dark- almost comforting.

There was a distinct clank, and Adele was rattled from her thoughts and found herself staring down into a tray of bladed instruments.

Mary grinned and picked up the first instrument. "This is a scalpel." She proclaimed, waving the tool precariously in the air. "Usually the first thing  
the surgeon will ask for."

Adele nodded and took the instrument in her own hands.

The steel was cold and hard, and the blade looked menacing in the dim light of the O.R.

Adele sat it back in the tray cautiously.

Mary handed her a second instrument that resembled a large hinge. "And this is a surgical clamp. Usually, the second thing the doctor will ask for."

She giggled, and tossed the clamp to Adele. "Know what it's for?"

Adele nodded, "Securing arteries and such?"

Mary nodded, "Or anything else that bleeds!"

"Alright."

Mary handed Adele a tube that was attached to a machine. "Suction. You just suck up whatever you're told to, or hand it to the doctor and he  
will."

Mary continued through the rest of the instruments, and all Adele could do was nod.

"As a scrub nurse you'll have to monitor vitals during surgery, prep patients for surgery, and also attend to the patient after surgery."

Adele nodded again, feeling like it was the only motion her body possessed.

Mary shut off the light, "In about an hour, they'll be a surgery, an amputation actually- and you'll be following me."

Adele took a deep breath. "Ok."

A few hours later, Adele was wearing a sterile gown over her regular nurses uniform, and a surgical mask covered her mouth.

Her hands, which were beginning to tremble were enclosed with sanitary gloves.

Mary patted her reassuringly on the back. "You'll be fine Eddie. This is a very routine procedure, one that I'm sure you'll be dealing with when you  
take this back to the 10th armored."

Adele nodded, not wanting to contemplate her future with Easy Company's makeshift nursing staff.

She and Jackie and Kat and the other few girls hadn't been stationed at one hospital, or even moved once or twice.

They went with the company, and never left it's side.

Essentially, they were combat nurses who ended up serving with whatever local hospital they could when Easy Company remained in a certain  
area for long enough.

They were a unique establishment, and Adele felt no desire to explain the situation, so she merely nodded.

The patient was wheeled into the room, and transferred from his hospital bed to the table.

He grimaced, but then smiled up at the doctor. "Well, Tom. Are you ready?"

The soldier called Tom, nodded, and bit his lip. "Ready to lose a leg as a man can ever be!"

The doctor chuckled, and a nurse approached with theanesthesia mask.

Mary motioned for Adele to come forward and watch, and Adele peered over Mary's shoulder as the nurse lowered the mask, and kissed Tom on the forehead gently.

"I love you Helen!" He breathed, as she secured the mask around his face.

"I love you too Tom." The nurse breathed, stroking his cheek. "Go to sleep."

Mary turned to Adele. "They're married." She whispered, and Adele nodded, trying not to stare at the sweet scene that was unfolding before her.

Tom reached out and took his wife's hand, as she nodded to another nurse, who squeezed the valve, letting the drug into the oxygen.

In seconds Tom's hand went limp, and carefully, his wife Helen placed it back on the table, as the doctor rolled his shoulders in preparation.

"Alright! Miss Roux scalpel please!" He asked.

Adele's eyes were wide, and she looked in horror at Mary, who clasped a hand over her mouth. "I figured you should learn firsthand instead of watch!"

Adele shook her head, and the doctor turned in her direction. "Miss Roux?" He asked curiously. "Scalpel please?"

Adele swallowed, and took the scalpel from the tray and handed it nervously to the surgeon.

"Thank you!"

She nodded, and receded back behind Mary.

"Oh no!" Mary exclaimed, when she noticed Adele hiding behind her. "You are the scrub nurse during this surgery. Not me!"

Adele shook her head, protesting, "But I just learned the names of these damn things!" She exclaimed, motioning to the tray. "I can't do this!"

Mary nodded reassuringly. "Of course you can. You're a natural at this Eddie."

Adele tried to keep her composure, this woman was ridiculous.

A natural?

She was a natural at handing people metal objects?

The surgeon looked up, and stuck the scalpel out to the side, to which Adele took it gingerly from him.

"Suction!" He demanded, and Adele was horrified as Mary pushed her forward with the suction.

She inserted the tube where the doctor motioned, and felt her stomach heaving as she saw the pinkish- red fluid come coursing through the clear  
tube.

"You've got this Adele!" Mary whispered encouragingly, as Adele bit her lip, and concentrated on the suction tip.

Finally, the doctor raised his hand, signaling she was finished.

Swallowing, Adele stepped back once again, and Mary touched her choulder comfortingly.

Adele closed her eyes.

She'd known a Tom once.

She'd killed a Tom once.

Tom from Pennsylvania.

She couldn't get his leg to stop bleeding.

She'd turned around to try some more clotting powder, and then- he was dead.

He bleed out in her arms, as she tried to calm him by asking what state he was from.

By the time she'd guessed right, he was dead.

She watched as the patient's wife lovingly caressed her husband's forehead, as she held the oxygen mask.

She didn't want this Tom to die too.

"Saw!" The surgeon asked.

Gulping, Adele took the oscillating saw from a nurse, and presented it to the surgeon.

He smiled at her from underneath his mask, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. "You're doing wonderfully Miss Roux."

Smiling, Adele nodded and backed away.

Suddenly, she heard it.

The horrible saw started up, and it roared to life, growling.

She closed her eyes as the surgeon lowered it to Tom's leg, and bit her lip, bracing herself for the sickening sound.

The saw was tearing through the bone, growling and roaring as it did so.

The sound of bone crunching beneath serrated blades made Adele want to run screaming from the room.

But she didn't.

She took Mary's hand, and stoically listened.

When the surgery was over, Mary helped Adele out of her sterile gown, and Adele ripped the mask off of her face.

"How was it?" Mary asked, as she untied her own gown.

"Fine." Adele answered quietly. "It was fine."

Mary smiled, "You'll be such as asset to you unit Eddie. One good scrub nurse saves lots of lives."

"Ours just died."

Mary nodded sadly. "Laura Robinson was one of my best friends."

"I'm so sorry." Adele breathed, "I'm so sorry."

Mary shrugged and grinned, "This is war." She paused and a small laugh escaped her lips. "That's what Laura used to say."

Adele nodded, "I'll try my best. I know I can never replace her."

"But you've got to try!"

Adele smiled, and Mary pulled her into a tight hug. "Just remember, you'll do fine. You're sure to learn more at other hospitals as you go, but right  
now, stepping in as a scrub nurse and ward nurse is the best thing you can do for those men."

"Thank you for teaching me."

Mary smiled down at her, "You already knew." She whispered. "I think you're a natural at this. I just brought it out of you."

Adele smiled up through her messy blonde locks, "Thank you."

The jeep pulled up, and Adele took a look back at the 67th Evac before climbing in, and sinking deep into her chair.

The hospital at Bastogne felt nothing like the 67th Evac.

When Adele walked into the dank building she was hit by a familiar chilly draft, and with it came the comforting sense of familiarity.

Eugene rushed towards her, his hands clutching the medical bag that was always hanging from his shoulder.

"Adele! How was it?"

She shot him a glare. "You shouldn't have told the surgeon that I could help him!"

Eugene's shoulders sagged but he smiled persistently at her. "Yeah, but you did it didn't you? I've made a scrub nurse out of you haven't I?"

Adele shook her head, and snorted. "Eugene! It should take me months, years ever, to learn how to function properly in the operating room, how  
to master the equipment, how to handle the tools-"

Eugene shot her a knowing look, "But you haven't got years Eddie." He paused and slipped her a small envelope, "You've only got now."

Her blue eyes flashing, she eyed the envelope, "What is this?" She asked hoarsely, afraid it could be a discharge- afraid Bill might have told HQ  
about her heritage.

Eugene nodded toward the envelope, and gave her a tired smile.

"Your honorable discharge as Nurse Roux," he grinned at her horrified expression. "And your commission as Lieutenant Adele Elise Roux of the 128th surgical stationed with the 506th PIR until further notice..."

Adele stared down at the crisp envelope, which looked promising in Eugene's hands.

Lieutenant.

A member of the 128th surgical.

Stationed with the 506th until further notice.

She wanted to be stationed with Easy Company until this was all over.

Not until further notice.

But- if this how her Aryan hands could do the most good.

Eugene poked her with the letter, "So?" He prompted. "What's the decision?"

Adele snatched the paper from his grasp, and he tousled her blonde hair playfully, only to find that her eyes were cold and steely.

"Congratulations Lieutenant." He told her somberly, "You should be proud of yourself Adele."

Her lips remain set in the same straight line they had been.

"Anyone could have done it." She hissed, shoving the letter into her pocket. "Anyone could have done what I did in that damn room. I held some  
tools; I monitored some vitals while handed off instruments. I used the suction to clear the area of fluid."

She sighed, "Eugene, anyone could have done that."

He shook his head, and stared at her intently. "No. No they couldn't have. Not with only half an hour of explanation- not immediately like you did."

She tried to grin up at him, but her blue eyes remained untouched by the light that radiated from her smile. "You're too kind Eugene." She whispered, as he patted her on the shoulder gently.

"I'm not. You did all that on instinct, Ed. You're a natural."

Her face furrowed in contemplation, "And you aren't?"

He smiled shyly, and coughed, but Adele pressed on.

"What are those people called? In Acadia?" She mused, gnawing on her lip as she thought. "Don't you know Eugene?"

He cleared his throat again, and shifted awkwardly. "Traiteur." He said finally, "You're thinking of Traiteurs."

She nodded, "Yeah! I am! You sure you don't have any of that in your blood?"

Eugene chuckled softly, as she nudged him provokingly. "Maybe a little." He whispered quietly.

She smiled up at him, and the warmth crept into her usually cold eyes. "I think you are one Eugene. You're a Traiteur aren't you?"

He didn't say anything, but he took her hand and examined it in the dim light of the aid station. "And you're German aren't you?" He retorted quietly, smiling sweetly at her, as his fingers traced up and down her slender, white hands.

She stared up at him, the warmth in her eyes now vanquished. "Maybe a little." She rasped, her gaze flashing to his dark green eyes. "Maybe a little."

His eyes squinted as a smile came to his face. "We've all got our little secrets Lieutenant." He breathed "I won't tell yours."

She could feel her eyes widen, and her body go taut.

He most assuredly knew.

Had Bill told him?

Had Bill told anyone?

Or had Eugene somehow known all along?

He saw her breathing quicken, and her muscles go rigid, and he came towards her, his frame engulfing hers.

"Eugene please!" She begged, but he quieted her with a gentle 'shush', as he pressed a hand to her forehead.

At first she wanted to fight and to ask him questions, however, a steady hand on her back held her motionless, and she was suddenly filled with assurance.

His hand was warm, and felt nice upon her forehead.

His lips were moving, silently uttering words.

Adele couldn't make out the language- and she didn't try.

She just relaxed into his touch, and instantly felt stronger.

Finally, he removed his hand from her forehead. He squeezed her tiny hand, and then let it go.

The motion was final and resolute, as if he'd never pick up her hand again. As if he was letting her go, and wouldn't hold onto her any longer.

He stepped away from her, and she took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes flashing upward to his "Thank you Eugene. Vous remercier autant de."

Eugene nodded, and gave her an understanding smile before walking away down the hall, his hands on the red cross of his armband.


	60. The practice of medicine is a thinker's

**Sorry for the severs lack of update, school is crazy stuff.  
So thanks to all who have been setting this on story alert or favorite, and a huge thanks to my mysterious reviewer :)  
I love getting reviews, they really do make my day.  
So if it's worth your time- drop me a line :)  
Ellie  
**  
_The practice of medicine is a thinker's art the practice of surgery a plumber's- Martin Fischer_

By the end of that week, most of the men had been relieved of their positions in Bastogne.

It was January 18th 1945.

The men had been in Bastogne for over a month now.

The entire company would move tomorrow.

Jackie and Katherine were busy treating amputation sites, while Adele was busy helping with the actual amputating.

She had told Jackie and Katherine about her new job, and the two had agreed that it was good for her.

Adele, herself had no opinion.

As long as she as helping, as long as her Aryan hands were helping- she was ok.

There was a new nurse working at the 10th armored aid station.

She was Italian, dark and beautiful.

Maria had just arrived when the men were being taken off the line.

She hadn't seen anything.

She hadn't suffered through anything.

She'd never even killed a man.

Adele and Jackie found it hard to accept her, or even like her, while Katherine made more of an attempt.

Jackie was always complaining about how she 'showed up when the shit wasn't stinking'" and that she 'skipped the best part'

Adele agreed with her tempermental, redheaded friend, but found that it was Maria's personality and her apparent motives where what kept the two of them apart.

Maria hadn't been there for the horrible shellings, the fierce cold, and the utter hell that was Bastogne.

She hadn't clutched two bed pillows to bleeding stumps, where a man's legs used to be, and have the pillows soak through with his blood.

She hadn't turned to refill an IV bad, and look back to find that the patient was already dead.

She hadn't seen the blackened, beaten corpses lying in the snow.

To her, war was glamorous.

To her, this was all an adventure.

To her, this was all about looking for a good time.

But Adele knew it wouldn't have been- had she seen the events that herself, Jackie and Kat had.

They passed icily in the halls, Adele never bothered to say good morning.

Because in Bastogne, there usually never was a good morning.

Even Katherine had grown exasperated with Maria's bombastic personality, and her supreme vanity.

She was in the room tangent to theirs, and shared the same connected bathroom.

It sickened Adele, and even Jackie to see all the make-up, and all the cosmetics that now lined the dinky bathroom.

Didn't she had anything better to do with her time?

Log a few more minutes?

Save a few more lives?

Adele scowled at the sheer thought of the woman, and shook her head, in pitied annoyance.

She hadn't seen Bill since the day he had dropped her off, and that had been more than a week ago.

She'd been worried about him since.

He hadn't come in to be treated, and he hadn't contacted her.

She threw herself into the O.R, in an attempt to stop thinking about his untimely disappearance.

He had even promised her that he wouldn't leave her, and that he'd remain in touch.

And he hadn't yet come in.

Jackie came bouncing up to Adele, who was just putting on her surgical gown, and mask.

"Eddie!" She exclaimed, "Hey Ed!"

Adele, still tying the strings on her gown, turned to her friend. "Jax!"

Jackie took the strings Adele had been fumbling with and quickly tied them together, securing the sterile gown.

"Eugene and I are going steady!" She whispered excitedly, as her face broke out into a smile. "He asked me this morning!"

Adele clapped her hands in delight, before donning her gloves. "That's great Jackie. See I told you he always liked you!" Adele nudged her  
friend in the side, "Told you!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Fine. You did."

Adele drew the mask across her face, and Jackie tied it behind her. Adele smiled at her friend, and although it wasn't visible through the mask,

Jackie could see it in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!" Adele breathed, as she put her arms around her friend.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah me too. Only one thing that would make this day any freaking better."

Adele's eyes flickered upward, "And that is?"

"If that Italian bitch was gone!" Jackie hissed, as Adele snickered.

Maria was calling names on the clipboard, and slowly but surely making her way through a list of patients.

She was quite new to nursing, and was slower than the others.

Adele looked concernedly onward as she led Babe Heffron behind a tattered sheet that served as a privacy screen.

"Make sure you or Kat checks up on those guys later." Adele commanded, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want her killing anyone."

Jackie winked, and gave her a thumbs up as Adele pushed open the little room that served as the O.R.

The patient had already been put to sleep when Adele entered the room.

Dr. Walker raised his eyebrow at Adele who scurried through the door.

"Eddie Roux!" He proclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

Adele grinned at him, "No sir Dr. Walker. Just got caught up in something else."

He nodded, "Scalpel please Eddie!"

Adele handed him the scalpel, and went to work monitoring the patients vital signs, while Sharon, the only nurse who had any experience with  
anesthesia, watched the drug closely.

Adele sighed contentedly as she took the scalpel away from Dr. Walker and handed him the clamp.

She honestly liked her new job.

Bill and George Luz barreled into the aid station, laughing and joking with each other.

The two had finally been relieved of their post on the line- and neither could think of anything else they'd rather do them come pay a visit to the girls at the aid station.

Bill especially wanted to see Eddie, and George wanted to see everyone.

Bill started walking out of the waiting area, when he was called back by a attractive young woman, with dark brown hair and eyes, much like his  
own.

George whistled appreciatively under his breath, and she looked up at the two of them.

"I'm sorry you can't go back there!" She called, her voice shrill.

Bill gave her a charming smile, "It's ok Mam' I'm just looking for someone."

"No I'm sorry- only patients are admitted." She told him, "Are you hurt?"

Bill shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. I just need to see-"

She shook her head, and pointed towards a row of chairs. "Please have a seat, you can see a doctor only if you are triaged."

George flashed the woman a Casanova smile hoping her resolve would weaken. "Mam' Bill's just got to see his one of the nurses here- she's  
sorta his girl."

Maria nodded uninterested, and stared down at the clipboard. "Hmm, I see. Well, she's very busy right now I can assure you-"

"Lady!" Bill exclaimed, "Please, just let me go see her, it won't take a second."

George smiled innocently, "We just wanted to say hi."

Maria winced and looked down at her clipboard. "What's her name?" She demanded.

Bill eyed her suspiciously. "Her names, Eddie! Everyone knows that!"

Maria shook her head, and waved them away. "Sorry! There isn't an Eddie listed on the clipboard!"

George groaned exasperatedly as Bill tried again. "Of course there's an Eddie on your clipboard! She works here!"

"Not that I can tell!"

Bill tried to sidestep around her, but Maria slyly blocked the way.

"How about Adele?" Bill demanded. "Nurse Adele?"

Maria shook her head, "I've got an Adele, but she's not Nurse Adele."

"For God's sake! Nurse Roux? Do you have an Adele Roux on your sheet?" He requested angrily, as George struck up a conversation with  
another soldier waiting in the triage area.

Maria nodded smugly, "I've got an Lieutenant Adele Elise Roux."

George's eyes grew wide, and Bill grabbed the clipboard impatiently.

"Lieutenant?" He asked, obviously surprised. "Eddie's a lieutenant now?"

Maria nodded her head. "Maybe it's been a long time since you've seen your girl!" She commented haughtily.

Bill snorted, and once again tried to step around the new nurse.

Maria pushed him back, "And you can't see her anyways." She told him, as his eyes narrowed angrily. "Because she's in surgery right now."

George and Bill turned to stare at each other, and then sat quietly in their seats to wait.

Adele rolled her shoulders, and cracked her neck by twisting it to each side.

This was the third hour of this surgery.

Which really wasn't long, compared to some.

Dr. Walker handed her the scalpel, and she took it and passed off the suction to him.

He took it and began sucking up the excess fluid that was blocking his vision.

Adele's eyes flashed to the patient on the table, and she took his hand, counting the beats.

His pulse was normal, and with a nod to the anesthesia nurse she knew he was safely under.

It was just the three of them in the makeshift O.R, besides the patient, and Adele found it oddly comforting.

"Shit!"

Adele whirled around, to see a spout of blood spewing in the air from the man's abdomen.

Hurriedly, Adele pressed a clamp into Dr. Walker's hand, and snatched the suction from him, continuing to slurp up the blood.

Dr. Walker's hands worked furiously, knitting and weaving the tissue back into the proper place, while Adele held the suction steadily in place.

She tried to hold her mind as still and steady as her hands, but it seemed to work as fast as Dr. Walker's fingers.

She didn't want this man to die.

She didn't want to have any more death on her hands.

Suddenly, Dr. Walker pulled away, and Adele lifted the suction away.

"Flood it." He commanded, as Sharon held out a small bottle of water to Adele.

Adele poured the water into the wound, and knew that it bubbles didn't appear, it meant that Dr. Walker's stitches had held.

Anxiously she waited, the sound of the vacuuming suction roaring in her ears.

The tissue flinched in response to the water, but the bubbles didn't appear.

Dr. Walker sighed audibly, and Adele turned off the suction, finally inhaling.

She usually held her breath for most of the surgery.

Shannon smiled happily at them, and Dr. Walker began closing the man up, as Adele watched intently.

The doctor looked up at Adele, "I need you to learn how to do this." He stated casually, as Adele's eyes widened in response.

"You mean stitch someone up?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it would be very efficant."

Adele took a deep breath, and stepped forward. "So how about now?"

Dr. Walker grinned at her, and handed her the surgical needle. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

The little needle was curved, and Adele stared at it cautiously.

Dr. Walker pointed to the place that he had began to stitch. "Start about a millimeter from there." Adele touched the needle to the man's skin,  
and she felt her hand begin to tremble.

Dr. Walker raised an eyebrow at her. "You'd better stop that!" He warned, motioning to her trembling hand."

Adele nodded, and prayed that her hand would stop.

Miraculously it did.

"Alight, Eddie." Press that needle point is into the flesh, advance it along the trajectory of the needle's curve until it emerges, and pull all the  
way through."

Wincing, Adele pricked the needle into the skin, and pulled it through, watching the thread course through the small hole and emerge on the other side. "Now what?" She asked.

"You need to not pull it quite so taut." He instructed, "Sutures should bring together the wound edges, but should not cause indenting or blanching of the skin."

Adele let some tension out of the thread, and he nodded reassuringly at her.

"Now tie a small square knot, and cut the remaining thread off."

Adele quickly fastened at small square knot, and cut the excess thread.

Dr. Walker beamed at her quick, confident work. "Alright Adele!" He praised. "A few more of those, and you'll be doing it all by yourself!"

She snorted as she drew another stitch through the man's skin, and clipped the string. "We'll see about that!"


	61. Of all ghosts

**Thanks to all who are adding this to story alert and favorites :))  
It means a ton to me!  
-Ellie**_Of all ghosts the ghosts of our old loves are the worst. Arthur Conan Doyle _

George was fairly sure that something was wrong with Bill Gaurnere.

Bill was one of the most impatient men he'd ever known- and yet here he sat, waiting.

And on a broad no less!

Bill Gaurnere typically didn't wait on women- they usually waited on him.

And here he was waiting for Adele Elise Roux, ice queen of the 101st.

Either Bill really did need medical treatment, or Bill was damn serious about this girl.

George cleared his throat, as if to announce his presence, and Bill glanced up distractedly.

"So Bill, you ready to go on?"

Bill shook his head, his eyes unfocused. "Nah, I'm gonna wait for Eddie."

George nodded, "You really like her?"

"Uh-huh."

"You like her a lot?"

"I think so."

George shighed, "What are you gonna do when this is over?"

Bill's eye shot up, this time more interested and George noted that his dark gaze was not confident. "I don't know. I need to think about that."

"Would you take her home?"

"I'm not sure."

George nodded, and sat back in the uncomfortable chair. "Yeah, well she's a hell of a dame Bill."

Bill's gaze was fixated on the divider between himself and the inside hospital, as if he concentrated hard enough she would materialize before him.

George stared at the Italian woman, Maria, who came out towards a group of men, and she smiled evilly at the two of them.

"God, that woman must be an associate of the devil!" George huffed, as she gave him another empowered grin.

Bill scowled at the woman, and nodded towards George. "Yeah, probably some sort of demon."

George snicked. "She's real pretty though."

Bill snorted as he imagined Adele's long blonde hair and her beautiful, dark blue eyes. "She's alright."

George turned in his seat laughing, "Alright? Bill the lady's a goddess. And Italian too!"

Bill smiled a little, "Maybe she can cook for you later George." He remarked snidely, envisioning Adele's pale skin sliding against his and their lips dancing together.

George rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette, "Yeah, maybe- except she's the devil."

Bill nodded empathetically, as he continued to peer towards the inside of the hospital.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming, and a man and 2 women appeared outside of a door.

One woman rolled the a gurney with an injured man out of the room, and the other woman turned her back to the triage area, and slung off her scrub gown.

Maria approached George and Bill, but Bill tired desperately to peer around her.

"Sirs, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave soon." She told them, as George took an annoyed drag of his cigarette.

The woman who had just shrugged off the surgical gown, tore off her scrub mask, and tossed it in the trashcan.

Bill watched intently, as she also tossed a pair of bloody gloves into the waste, before raising her hands to her scrub cap.

When she untangled the strings, a torrent of long, sweeping, blonde hair came pouring from its confines.

Bill rose from his chair, and began bounding to the partition, although Maria insisted that he stop.

He broke though the door, and George chuckled as Maria strode after him.

Adele heard commotion behind her, and she whirled around to see the cause of the disturbance.

Adele turned from her undressing to see William Gaurnere charging towards her, his dark stare intent on her.

Laughing, she ran to him, and soon she was engulfed in his strong arms.

He kissed her gently on the cheek, and then more forcefully on the mouth, while her fingers traced lovingly up and down his neck.

Adele suddenly became aware of an annoying, persistent tapping noise behind her.

She broke away from Bill to see Maria's foot strinking the ground disapprovingly and impatiently.

Rolling her eyes, she continued her embrace as his hands rubbed calming circles into her lower back.

"I didn't think you were coming back." She whispered.

He stared into her blue eyes.

Sometimes, they seemed dimensionless- flat.

They looked like it was just the color of her eye, and there was nothing behind them.

Her stare was usually void of emotion.

Her gaze was usually as he liked to think, 'flat.'

They usually looked steely then, when there was only one level to her eyes.

But right now, at this very moment her eyes were deep, and fathomless.

Her blue eyes were like bottomless pits, and from them emotion radiated.

He'd only seen her eyes like this one time.

They time they'd slept together at the bed and breakfast, and honestly he never expected to see her eyes that way, 'deep' ever again.

But he did.

Her eyes were dark blue now.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you Eddie." He breathed into her soft hair.

She shivered at his touch, "I didn't believe you."

"Why?"

"People don't usually keep the promises they make in war."

He didn't know what to say to that, and so he only drew her closer.

Maria watched, disgusted and turned to leave.

George smiled happily at the sight.

"Will you promise to keep coming back?" She asked, her voice in a small whisper.

"I'll come back."

She nodded, and Bill stepped away from her. "I've got to go now though." He told her, swallowing. "We've got to get ready to move out."

Adele's eyes perked up, "Moving out? Getting the hell out of Bastogne? I never thought I'd see the day."

Bill grinned, but a tinge of sadness held the corners of his lips from turning up as highly as they should have. "I didn't either."

"Where are we going?"

He took a step towards the door, "Hagneau."

She eyes him cautiously, "Where's that?"

He opened the door to leave, "France."

Adele felt the breath freeze in her mouth, and the words along with it.

France.

She turned and walked off towards the ward- she wasn't sure she wanted to go back there, and she also wasn't sure that she wanted to think about it.

That night long after Jackie and Katherine had fallen into a deep sleep, Adele lay awake.

The relentless persistence of her early afternoon thought refused to leave her head.

She couldn't even begin to stop thinking about France. And going home.

She hadn't been to France in 3 years.

_Adele sat lazily in the field, her horse grazing beside her._

_Tristan sat beside her, and he was tossing little bits of grass down her shirt just to be a nuisance._

_Anna sat a few feet away, keeping a cautionary distance between herself and the horses._

_She leaned up against a haybale, and her eyes scanned the pages of the book that she held._

_Chantal lay giggling on top of a straw stack as a local boy crooned to her from below._

_Tristan sighed languidly, as Adele smacked him on the leg and tried to dust off her skirt which had been sprinkled with bits of grass._

_"Dieu, j'aime l'été!" He breathed happily, as Adele's horse snorted._

_Adele smiled, "Me too Tristan. Summer is the best."_

_Adele stroked the horse's soft nose gently, as Tristan reclined further._

_"What do you think of Chantal's new beau?" He asked her, chewing on a blade of grass._

_Adele shrugged, and lifted her face towards the warm sun. "Does it matter what I think?" She stared up into the bright blue sky. "A-t-il d'importance que je pense?"_

_Tristan chuckled, "You're right. It doesn't matter what you think."_

_Adele nodded and watched as Chantal flushed, and giggled and squealed shamelessly as Pierre chased her around the field._

_Tristan thrust his gaze towards her, and Adele didn't stop staring at the sun. "You and John Pauli aren't like that you know." He told her resolutely._

_Adele shrugged again, once more feeling the apathetic wave wash over her. "We're not those types of people."_

_He gave her a wry smile. "Should you be?"_

_Adele snorted. "Tristan, you've no idea what you're talking about."_

_He kicked her in the thigh and she glared at him angrily. "Yeah, I do!" He protested, "They look like they are having fun! You and John Pauli never look like that."_

_"John Pauli and I also aren't 14 years old."_

_"No but you're 16. That's not much of a difference."_

_"We're just not like that."_

_"You want to be like that."_

_Adele looked away from him, and concentrated her stare into the deep brown eyes of her horse. "No!" She hissed, as she watched Chantal flit around, and grab the edges of her skit provokingly._

_Adele thought she needed to be slapped._

_Or raped._

_If that boy raped her right now she would have deserved it._

_She pointed to the scene, and Tristan turned to see Pierre reaching boldly up Chantal's skirt. "Do you think I want to be like that?" Adele laughed bitterly._

_Tristan stood up instantly, immediately protective. "Chantal Corinne Roux!" He screamed demanding. "You get over here right now. Venir ici maintenant!"_

_Chantal looked up annoyed, and Pierre's hands instantly let go of her skirt as a guilty blush spread across his face. "Get outta here Pierre!"_

_Tristan warned, "Or I'll tell your Papa!"_

_With a fleeting glance towards beautiful Chantal Pierre stuck up a run, and Adele smiled to herself, content at their disturbance._

_Chantal ran up angrily to Tristan, her arms flailing at him in rage. "Idiot! Tristan vous êtes tel un âne!" She screamed, as he grabbed her little wrists._

_"Get inside right now, or I'll tell." He threatened, as her green eyes radiated wrath._

_"I hate you!" She spat, her red hair whirling as she turned to leave._

_"Yeah, for all of 10 minutes."_

_She stomped off out of the field, her beautiful red curls bouncing as she stepped._

_Adele turned her attention back to the drifting clouds. "See, Trist, you think I wanna be like that?"_

_He shook his head, "I'd have to kill you too."_

_Adele laughed as her horse trotted a few steps away to a patch of newer grass. "I'm older. I can do what I want."_

_"I'm still your brother."_

_Adele snickered, and ran her fingers across the tops of the clover patch. "Well you don't have to worry, because John and I aren't like that. Remember?"_

_Tristan scowled and rolled over to his side, his sweeping brown curls grazing the grass. "Yeah."_

_Adele decided to recline beside him, and her long blonde hair soon spread out like a frosty covering across the clover and grass; some of it  
mingled with Tristan's chocolaty curls._

_"Why aren't you and John like that?" He asked again, as he picked up a clover and twisted it between his fingers._

_Adele's sapphire eyes stared out towards the sky. "Because I'm me. And he's John."_

_"That's not a good reason."_

_"It's a perfect reason."_

_"Are you happy with him?"_

_"We'll get married sometime."_

_"Doesn't mean anything."_

_Adele chuckled softly, "Yeah, it doesn't."_

_Tristan looked his sister in the eyes, and noticed that they were bluer than the sky. "Adele there's going to be a war isn't there?" He asked, as she bit her lip. "That's why you don't love John isn't it?"_

_Adele unclenched her lip, and it took a moment for the color to drain back in to the bitten flesh. "Yeah, there's gonna be a war Tristan. There's definitely gonna be a war."_

_"You shouldn't worry about it."_

_"Maybe we should."_

_Tristan motioned to the land that surrounded the two of them._

_The tall grass danced in the early spring breeze, and there wasn't a house in sight besides theirs, only miles and miles of haybales. "It won't get to us here. Nothing ever gets to us here."_

_Adele shrugged, and fingered the ends of her hair, sitting up. "And if it does?"_

_"We'll be alright. We'll all go to America or something, you, me, mami, papi, Anna and Chantal."_

_Adele nodded, her blue eyes still uncertain although it seemed a feasible idea._

_"So be happy!" Tristan commanded her, whacking her with a tall strand of grass. "It's summer."_

_Adele plastered a smile to her face, and stared up at the sky as Tristan tapped her peevishly with the strand of grass._

_War was ambient._

_No one escaped it._

_She knew better than that._

_Tristan threw down the blade of grass and Adele turned over to see her mother hanging out six billowing sheets to dry._

_The April wind blew through them, as he mother walked away, and the fingers of fabric stretched and then receded._

_The six sheets looked like ghosts._


	62. Chapter 62

Adele woke up in the same pool of sweat she always found herself in after dreaming about her family.

She tore the sheets off of her damp body, and shivered as the cool air hit her.

Jackie stirred in the bed next to her, and Katherine clutched to her pillow.

Shaking her head, Adele grabbed the comforter she had kicked off and pulled it tightly around her.

_"Oh shut up Anna." Chantal exclaimed, her voice shrill against the comforting roar of the fire._

"You shut up!" Anna retorted, flipping the page in her book.

Chantal glared at her from across the rug, where they all sat near the Christmas tree. "You're such a bookworm- you probably don't even know what's going on in the real world."

"Whore!"

Adele clapped her hands with delight, and Tristan nodded approvingly at Anna.

"You all are never on my side!" Chantal whined, her lips protruding into a pout.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, never on your side Chantal."

Adele yawned, and rolled over onto her stomach, "C'mon, just shut up and look at the Christmas tree."

Chantal let her eyes grow wide in surprise amazement, "Ohhh it's so beautiful."

Adele gaze her a caustic glare, and Chantal went back to rubbing her fingers through her beautiful hair.

"What's Trist getting for Christmas?" Anna asked, as she bookmarked the edge of the page she was reading. "I'm getting another book or two."

Chantal smirked, and turned to her older brother. "Ohh everyone knows that Tristan wants to get Bronwyn for Christmas!"

Tristan growled, and Adele smiled and ruffled his chocolaty curls as she fixed him with a knowing look. "Everyone does know it Trist!"

He rolled his eyes and rolled away from her combing fingers, shaking his hair back into place. "Yeah, so?"

Chantal giggled, and Tristan grabbed her leg as if he could make her revoke the giggling. "Tristan and Bronwyn!" She chanted in a melodious  
voice that rose and fell. "Tristan and Bronwyn!"

"Adele smack her for me?" Tristan asked, as Adele reached over and popped Chantal on the head.

"OW!!!" Chantal screamed dramatically, as Anna shook her head and continued her reading.

Even at age nine, Adele wondered if she was the most mature of all the Roux children.

Tristan rolled over onto his back, and began playing with an ornament that hung low on the tree. "Maybe I do want Bronwyn for Christmas…" He muttered.

Adele laughed softly, "Nothing wrong with that!"

Anna turned a page in her book and Chantal groaned as she picked at the carpet. "I'm getting a new dress."

Adele shook her head, and Tristan laughed sarcastically. "No you won't!" Adele told her. "Santa only brings gifts to the good children!"

Tristan and Adele shared a high five as Chantal shook her head in disgust before kicking Tristan in the side and running up the stairs.

Anna smiled at the sight of Chantal fleeing the living room, and stood up herself. "You two want some hot chocolate?" She asked.

Tristan nodded. "Please!"

Adele looked up at her sweet younger sister. "I'll have some too. Thanks Anna."

When Anna had retreated to the kitchen, Tristan turned to Adele and she noticed that his deep brown eyes were dark and probing. "And Miss  
Roux what do you want for Christmas?" He asked, as she sighed and shook her head.

She turned over to face him, and her blue eyes were shimmering. He couldn't tell if they shone because of the dim light or if they were tears.

"My name!" She whispered passionately, gripping his hand. "I want my legal name changed."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Mama said that she'd try to get it fixed for you, as part of your Christmas present."

She nodded. "I know. I just can't wait."

Tristan's gaze flicked up to his sisters face, and he shot her a smile. "Adelheida Konstanze is a beautiful name."

She clamped down on his hand, and wrenched it hard to the side. "But it's not my name!" She rasped harshly. "That's not who I am!"

Grimacing, Tristan pried his hand from hers. "Alright, alright!" He pleaded. "I just think it's a nice name."

"I hate it."

"Well, mama's gonna fix it."

"I know."

Adele bit her lip, "Tristan what did you get me for Christmas?"

He looked around nervously, "Uhhh, I didn't get you-"

"As I thought."

"I'm sorry Adele."

"Wanna get me something?"

Tristan nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I'd love to."

Adele's face hardened into a determined stare. "Then never call me that again. Never call me Adelheida!"

Tristan sighed and looked up at the glimmering Christmas lights that wrapped around the Christmas fur. "Merry Christmas Adele." He whispered.

She turned to give him a halfhearted smile, "Merry Christmas Trist."  
  
Adele woke the next morning not to the flashing or to Jackie kicking her awake, but to a tiny stream of light that radiated from an uncovered  
corner of a boarded up window.

Her sapphire eyes flickered upwards towards the small beam of light that completely refused to be trapped by the sheet of black plywood.

She kicked off her sheets and the worn army blanket and she glanced over at Jackie who snorted in her sleep.

Adele didn't see Katherine, and wondered where the young girl was doing up when she could be asleep.

Suddenly, there was a muffled thud against the bathroom door, and Adele heard a quiet moan from behind the wooden door.

Grinning, Adele threw on her bloodstained uniform- she now knew where Katherine was.

Kissing Private Eugene Jackson in the bathroom. Adele didn't bother to pin up her blonde hair, which had now grown wild and long again, and let it flow past her shoulders.

She slipped on her patent leather flats, and gripped the door handle. Quickly she turned the handle, grimacing as it made a loud, resounding click.

Jackie, hearing the noise, rolled over with a loud groan,

Adele rushed out the door, and shut it behind her hurriedly.

"Thank you Lieutenant Roux." Matron told Adele as she embraced the blonde girl in brisk hug. "You've done a fine job here."

Adele nodded, "And thank you Mam. It was a pleasure to work with you."

The matron, never one to idle, nodded politely and headed off with another nurse.

Adele turned to leave and her eyes caught the familiar sight of the run down ward.

She shouldn't say that she'd miss it.

Most of the beds were now empty, as many patients had been discharged or transferred to other hospitals.

However, the place seemed just as full of grief to Adele as it had been when it was fully and completely operational.

Although she couldn't make out the exact numbers, her mind knew the placement of each of the beds, and she could never erase the memories of those who had lain in them.

Bed 19- Was where Corporal Patrick Harris had passed on.

Beautiful, sweet Bobby Ann had taken her last breath in bed 56.

And bed 17 was where Bill's brother had died slowly, unbeknownst to anyone.

Biting her lip, Adele cast her eyes down to the floor, no longer wanting to look at the empty, departed cots.

The floors, which had once been painted a pristine shade of white, were now stained a sickly orange due to cast amounts of blood that had been spilled.

The color was more concentrated in some spots than others, and Adele looked away again.

There was a little stove in the back corner of the ward that had rusted from all the water that had been spilled boiling bandages.

Even though most of the soldiers had already left, a lone pot still sat boiling on the back burner, the water gurgling and hissing as it dripped down the sides.

Ever since the ward was first flooded with a stream of casualties, the ideal of a patient's personal privacy had been abandoned.

However, white sheets that were now stained, tattered and gossamer, draped from the ceiling as phantom remnants of an earlier desire to protect privacy.

The decrepit sheets shifted and writhed in the cold, constant draft that always blew in from under the doorframes, and Adele felt her eyes widen at the sight.

She'd dreamed of this just last night.

She'd seen the sheets her mother hung out, dance and twirl.

The wind blew harder and the sheets would write and twist like ghost, ethereal fingers of fabric reaching and grasping.

Six sheets.

Me, Mami, Papi, Trist, Anna, Chantal. She thought, horrified as she saw the sheets in her dreams continuing to blow towards her, reaching.

She spun on her heel, and looked to the ceiling, counting.

"Un deux trois quatre cinq six." She counted in French, her voice in a whisper, as she watched the sheets furl and unfurl in the draft.

"Eine zwei drei vier fünf sechs." She repeated again, this time in German, as the sheets seemed to reach towards her again.

"Me, Bill, Jackie, Eugene, Katherine, George." She rasped to herself, as she watched the tattered fabric warily. "Me, Bill, Jackie, Eugene, Katherine, George."

Suddenly, with a ripping sound, one of the sheets fell from the ceiling, and the dusty fabric landed on the floor in a pile.

"Shit!" Adele muttered in angered anxiety, as she stared down at the fallen cloth. "Shit!"

Adele gave the hospital a final look, and with a parting nod stepped out the door.

But a flash of silver caught her eye.

She turned back and noticed that on the door handle hung a dogtag.

Curiously, she picked it up, and fingered the letters on the ID plate.

"Owen Morrison." She breathed as her fingers traced the tiny engraved letters. "Owen."

She didn't know why the glinting tag had been lain across the door handle, he had probably died and Matron forgotten about it.

Adele pocketed the silver chain, and placed in protectively deep in her pocket.

She would remember him.

Owen Morrison.

The sheets began to blow again, and Adele slammed the door closed.

The walk back to her quarters was chilly, but not as cold as it usually was.

Adele was sure it had to do with the fact that she knew she was leaving Bastogne.

The omnipresent snow swirled around her in small flurries, and she actually found the snow to be soft.

Usually the snow in Bastogne was deceptively soft, and more like little needles of ice than the quintessential fluffy white flakes.

The eternally grey sky was as blank as it always was, and today as any day, there was no hope that the sun's rays would shine through the concrete clouds.

But it didn't bother Adele. She wasn't going to have to be here anymore. Nobody was going to have to be here, in this hell anymore.

She looked out towards the seemingly endless Ardennes forest, which was dark and thick. The trees were almost scarily serene, and the edge of the forest gave an alluring sense of calm and peace.

Adele knew that it was nothing but a deceptive charade.

The thick, green trees only masked the chaos that existed only a mile into the woods, where bombs exploded, bullets flew and men died screaming for medics that weren't there.

Adele knew that although she and Jackie and Katherine had experienced a rough time in their grungy building, for the men on the line it was much worse.

The girls didn't have plumbing anymore, and they weren't allowed to light a fire.

They had given up most of their blankets to the hospital patients, and a hole in bottom of the foundation allowed in the cold winter air.

The roof leaked eternally, and Jackie collected the water and used it for her washing her face or drinking.

Katherine frequently slept in the bathtub, with an extra blanket Adele had given her for cushion because her bed had collapsed.

The sink didn't work either, and Jackie and Adele used it as a small fire pit, for their illegal fires.

But then men had it so much worse.

They were freezing all the time.

They were hungry and thirsty all the time.

They never had a roof over their head.

And half of them were badly hurt.

But night, after night they sat in their freezing foxholes, dug out of the frozen Belgium earth and defended the line, shivering, screaming, shaking and bleeding.

Adele was so happy that the men were getting off the line. She couldn't believe that the men were actually getting of the line.

It seemed the entire 101st airborne division had been to hell, lived in hell for two months and was now finally coming back.

There was a spring in her step, as she drew her coat closer around her.

She could see her dingy apartment, and saw that Katherine was handing some soldiers bags to put into the transport.

Adele picked up a run, and she soon spotted Bill, supervising.

From behind she jumped upon him, and he laughed as he almost toppled into the snowy ground.

"Eddie!" He yelled excitedly, giving her a big, fat, undaunted kiss on the lips.

"Bill!" He put her down and she slung her arms around him again, feeling the rough wool of his OD's on her skin. He smelled, spicy and familiar,  
and she pressed her nose to his chest.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her, and ruffled her hair admiringly. "It's getting longer again." He noted, as he placed a bag into the back of the transport.

She nodded, and combed her fingers through it. "Isn't it? I don't know if I should cut it?"

He shook his head, and smiled down at her. "Nah, leave it long kid. Makes a look like a bombshell."

From behind her, George appeared, and he wacked Bill playfully on the back of the head before putting an arm around Eddie territorially.

"What he means to say- dearest Adele, is that you always look like a bombshell." Adele giggled, and gave George a kiss on the cheek, as Bill growled annoyedly at the two of them.

"You finished Luz?" Bill asked winking at Adele, "Can I have my girl back."

George drew her close, and bared his teeth at Bill, jokingly. "Never!"

Laughing Adele released herself from George's grasp, and went to Bill who held his arms out to her.

Jackie and Katherine descended the stairs, and George whistled at the two of them. Grinning, Katherine ran to George and he picked her up into a tight hug. Jackie smiled and nodded at both of them, yawning tiredly.

"Long night Jackie?" Bill asked teasingly, motioning to Eugene who bgan ambling towards them.

Adele smacked Bill atop the head, and Jackie laughed. "I was home all night." She promised, holding her hands out in front of her, to prove she  
wasn't deceptively crossing her fingers.

Eugene nodded empathically, putting his arms around Jackie's waist and sweetly pressing his mouth to her cheek. "Yeah, she didn't come see me last night."

Katherine made a face, and George laughed at the younger girl, and nodded his agreement.

Carwood Lipton appeared, and whispered an order to Bill.

"God I thought you'd never see it Boss!" Bill exclaimed, pulling the cigarette from him mouth.

Carwood grinned, and clapped Bill on the back. "Had to keep ya in some suspense Gaurnere or you'd be halfway to Paris by now."

Laughing, Bill tossed his cigarette on the ground, and Carwood waved at everyone before hopping into the next truck in line.

"Second Platoon!" Bill called, his gravely, Philly accent stark against the soft sound of the wind and the snow. "Second platoon, Load up! Move out! We're getting the hell outta here!"

Adele beamed up at Bill, who planted a loving kiss on her cheek. "We're getting the fuck outta here Eddie!" He breathed excitedly, as he kissed her again, "We're getting outta here!"

Smiling, Adele nodded, and Bill helped her up into the truck.

They sat down together, and Adele suddenly felt something that she hadn't since she had been sitting with Tristan in the barn before the bomb hit.

A hand in her own.

Finally, after hours of jostling in the trusty Army transports, Adele felt the vehicle slow, and then come to a stop. Bill stood up and jumped out of the truck, giving Adele's hand a squeeze before he did so.

Some jeeps were flying past, and there were soldiers who were trudging through the mud, alongside the transports which had started to move again.

The muffled sounds of bombs could be heard from just across the river, that was brown and murky from the all the rain.

What the newspapers called the 'battered bastards of Bastogne' were pulling in to a relative heaven, compared to the horrors of Bastogne.

The roaring of the engines churning through the mud and the blaring of horns was predominant sound of the new city, and George smiled up at

Adele tiredly. "God Eddie, I'm whipped." He groaned as he settled back further into his seat.

Adele smiled at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry George. Hey, at least were not in Bastogne anymore!"

He grinned, and twisted his neck to the side, cracking it. "At least."

Adele stood and gripped the edge of the jeep, looking out the back at the road.

The houses were all made of grey riverstone, and there were a few bridges and arches made of concrete with ornate decorations.

She could see Eugene Jackson in the truck behind them tipping his helmet at Katherine who smiled and blushed.

Eugene and Jackie sat rather stoically, both unmoved by the surroundings.

A light dusting of snow covered the thick mud, and George stared down at it in disdain.

"I don't ever wanna see that shit again!" He proclaimed, lighting a cigarette, and taking a drag. "Ever!"

Adele laughed, and turned her eyes towards the piles and piles of sandbags that lay alongside the flooded road.

The jeep finally stopped, and Eugene and George stood. "Eddie, Kat, Jax, wait here please. We're gonna have Captain Nixon pick you up and take you to your quarters."

Adele nodded, and watched as Eugene and Jackie shared a quiet kiss.

George patted Adele on the shoulder, "Don't get to impatient Eddie, Nix will be along soon."

Adele rolled her eyes, and sat back down. "Okay George."

Soon enough, Captain Nixon pulled up in his jeep and beeped the horn at them playfully.

Jackie shot him an annoyed look, "I'm right here Lewis." She exclaimed hotly, daring to call him by his first name.

He chuckled, and helped the girls into the jeep.

"This is your new home!" Nixon announced as he thrust open the door to one of the small cottages along the road. "Welcome!"

Jackie's eyes shot around the room, and Katherine clapped her hands in delight. "Oh Eddie, they have a bed for me!"

Nixon ruffled her hair, "I heard about you not having a bed, and I wouldn't let it happen again."

Katherine squealed and jumped upon the bed, and Nixon laughed.

"You ladies have a wonderful few hours, the aid station is directly across the street from your home. So far, it'll be you three, and two volunteer girls from the neighboring town."

Adele nodded, "Thank you Captain Nixon."

Nixon smiled, and started for the door. "Look, be careful around here you three."

Jackie eyed him suspiciously. "What are you trying to say? That we're almost done?"

Nixon held up his hands in reproach, "No. Maybe. Look, we're too far along in the damn thing to have anybody taking unnecessary risks. So just be careful."

Adele smiled at him, "We will Captain."

He closed the door, and Adele turned to find Katherine sticking her torso out of the window, and waving.

Adele raised a blonde eyebrow, and Jackie rolled her eyes as she mouthed the words, "Jackson."

Adele nodded, and took a sweeping glance around the room.

The walls were covered with a blue wall paper in an ornate print, and the furniture was a dark wood, and as Adele inspected it she thought it looked more and more like mahogany.

There was picture having crookedly on the right wall, and it showed a man and woman with their two children.

Adele walked over to the picture, and respectfully straightened it, hanging it upright on its nail.

This was their home. This had been their home, and Adele would treat it as such.

There was the sound of a screeching, and horrified Adele turned towards the window, and flung Katherine away and onto the floor. Jackie rose from the bed, and her eyes were wide. "Bombs?" She asked, a tinge of nervousness creeping in to her voice.

Adele shook her head, "Mortars." She whispered.

Katherine ran to the window, and looked frantically for Jackson. She saw him get up from the ground, give her a thumbs up. He soon scurried off  
into another building, and Katherine returned from the widow.

"Let's look at the hospital." Adele offered, as she took Katherine by the hand and led her away from the window.

This would be a new adjustment for Katherine- coming to terms with the fact that someone she truly cared for was in mortal danger.

Right now, she needed to be distracted.

Bill lead second platoon into their quarters, and threw his bag and rifle onto the bottom of a bunk bed.

"Grab a bed guys!" He ordered, plopping down onto his newly claimed mattress.

Liebgott climbed into the top bunk, and laid back contentedly against the pillow. "God, a bed!" He exclaimed, "This place has got to be heaven."

Donald Malarkey nodded, and continued to stare out the window, his cigarette dangling from his fingers. Bill knew the last month had taken  
practically everything out of him.

His best friend, Buck Compton had ended up in a hospital, traumatized.

His other two best friends, Skip and Penkala had been blown up during artillery barrage.

And his girl from Oregon had written him a dear John letter.

Donald Malarkey no longer acted like the old Donald Malarkey, who was happy go lucky, and always ready to laugh.

He acted like a 24 year old man who had seen too much in the shortest period of time possible.

Malarkey was a sergeant now, and had been in Hagenau since the 506th had come to Hagenau.

He was one of the first to be relieved of the line in Bastogne. It was now February 9th and Bill and the second and first platoons of easy company had just pulled in, along with David Webster who had been injured in Holland.

"So Malark!" Bill declared, pulling out a cigarette and settling deeper into his bed. "Talk to me- what's been going on here?"

Malarkey took the cigarette Bill offered him, and leaned against the bedpost. "We've got mortars going at night, snipers during the day, and a  
few specs and a couple flares."

Bill nodded, and inhaled on his cigarette. "Alright. Don't sound so damn bad does it now boys?"

The room was filled with answers of no, and na.

"There's a railroad gun somewhere over that way." Malarkey motioned towards the river. "Loud as hell when it goes off."

A replacement piped up. "And nobody's tried to cross the river and take out that gun?"

Bill turned his head to the side, and fixed the newcomer with a look of tired disdain. "It's fucking cold, and raining Private. Those krauts have roofs over their heads, just like us. No one wants to do anything stupid yet. Alright? You just got here, we didn't. You'll get your chance to fight soon enough. So hold your damn horses."

The replacement nodded his apologies, and stared at the floor.

Bill knew that no one had any patience for the kids that were coming in, missing the biggest most hellish battle of the entire war.

No one wanted to fight anymore, everyone wanted to put down the guns and go home.

They'd been fighting almost nonstop since June 6th.

The men were sick of fighting.

And they knew that it was getting close.

It had to be getting close.

The whole damn war had been going on for 6 years now.

Bill knew that the men were starting to think that they might make it out of this alive.

Hell, he was starting to think that he might make it out alive.

And no one, after coming this far, felt like being brave and patriotic.

They just wanted to stay safe.

There was a brisk knock on the door, and it opened.

Bill saw Captain Spiers standing at the door.

The men didn't bother standing at attention, because Spiers didn't give a shit.

"Gaurnere!" He demanded. "Speak to me outside please."

Bill got up, and walked out the door, with Spiers.

"Look, this is coming straight from Sink, so it's not my goddamn idea, but there's a be a patrol."

Bill coughed a little on his cigarette, and began gnawing on his lip as he always did when he was thinking. "For?"

"Prisoners. The good Colonel wants some more intelligence, and feels that these Krauts will talk. They've picked 15 men, including a translator etcetera."

Bill nodded, "When is it?"

"Tonight at 0100 hours."

"Captain." Bill protested, "There's a damn full moon tonight. If those Krauts happen to look, they'll see as plain as day coming across that river."

Spiers exhaled sharply. "Gaurnere, I know. I didn't ask for a patrol, Sink did."

Bill turned to leave. "The guys?"

Spiers nodded, "From your platoon Sergeant- it's gonna be everyone."

Bill bit his lip, and turned to go, but Spiers called him back.

"Gaurnere, you don't have to go. HQ's decided that Malarkey can lead the patrol if you'd rather not."

Bill pulled the smoldering cigarette from his mouth, and fixed Spiers with a deliberate stare. "You're not an idiot Captain." He told the officer, "You know there's no way in hell I'd leave my guys."

Spiers nodded, "I knew you'd say that. On a lighter note, we've got showers, and winter shoe packages just came in."

Bill reentered the room, and the men all looked at him expectantly.

"Listen up!" He told them, "I've got some news for ya. We're going on a patrol tonight, to pluck some Kraut prisoners at 0100. I'm leading the patrol and I need everyone to come with with me. Malark- I'm leading, so I want you to say here, regardless of whatever the hell HQ told me. That's my order to you."

Malarkey nodded, "Sir."

There was groaning, and cussing and fists slamming into pillows, and Bill thought it best to lighten the mood with the good news he had heard.

"On a light note, we just got hot showers, and rations just came in."

There were a few halfhearted smiles and cheers.

Bill sat back down on the bed. "Go get showers!" He commanded, "Get 'em and use all the damn hot water up before first platoon gets in there."

He grinned evilly and laughed to himself as the men shuffled out the door."

The aid station in Hagenau was very different from the aid station in Bastogne.

The first notable difference Adele saw was the fact that there weren't any men filling the beds, which had clean, crisp sheets.

Although there weren't too many, each bed had a small curtain around it, and Adele knew that the two volunteer nurses had been hard at work.

She saw two girls, who looked her age rounding the corner, called to them. "Bonjour! Vous devez être les deux infirmières de volunteer?"

The girl in front nodded, "Oui. My name is Colleen, and this-" She motioned to the other girl, "Is my sister Odette. Nous sommes si heureux de vous avoir!"

Adele held out her hand, "Pleased to meet you both! I'm Adele, and this is Katherine and Jackie."

Odette smiled, "We have tried to make this hospital a very good place for you to work, but it may be uhh, lacking?"

Adele shook her head, "I can assure you that it's perfect!"

Jackie nodded her approval, "Really, so much better than in Bastogne!"

Coleen grinned, "Good I'm glad. Odette and I set this us all by ourselves a few months ago when the American armies first pulled in."

Adele eyes the room appreciatively, "It's very impressive!"

Odette smiled, and Adele noticed how pretty her long brown hair was. "We have not been to meet the new companies that have arrived." She  
noted. "We would like to sometime!"

Jackie nodded, "Of course, we'll bring you over to headquarters sometime."

Colleen glanced towards the building, "We would love that. What do you do Adele?"

Adele smiled sheepishly, "I'm a nurse just like you are!"

Jackie shook her head, and Odette laughed. "You are lying no?"

"She's lying." Jackie told the two girls, "She's a scrub nurse, and helps with surgeries."

Odette's eyes grew wide, "I would not know how you stomach it."

Coleen nodded her agreement. "All the digging and cutting of flesh, I could not stand it."

Katherine shook her head, "I couldn't either, but Eddie can."

Odette simply looked at Adele, "It is a gift?"

"Oh no!" Adele exclaimed, "I just happened to stumble upon the position. I'm no natural."

Coleen grinned. "As they all say."

Katherine giggled, and Coleen continued. "Are you married?" She asked the girls.

Jackie laughed, and threw her head back. "No, none of us are married. You?"

Odette shook her head, and Coleen shrugged. "Not yet."

"You've a fiancée?" Adele asked curiously.

"Yes, he's in the American Army."

Odette rubbed her sister comfortingly on the back. "We haven't heard from him in quite a while."

"What's his name?" Katherine asked concernedly.

Coleen gave the young girl a worn smile. "Owen. Owen Morrison."

Suddenly, Adele blinked, and thrust a hand inside her pocket.

The dogtag she had been carrying belonged to a man named Owen Morrison.

She could feel the tiny letters on the tip of her fingers, and she traced the silently as the conversation went on.

O-W-E-N M-O-R-R-I-S-O-N

She traced them again and again, silently breathing the letters to herself, until she was irrevocably sure that the dogtag truly did say 'Owen Morrison.'

"Hey Eddie!" Jackie called.

She took her hand from her pocket, and smiled up at the girls. "Oh I'm sorry, uh what were we talking about?"


	63. There is a point at which everything

_There is a point at which everything becomes simple and there is no longer any question of choice, because all you have staked will be lost if you look back. Life's point of no return- Dag Hammarskjold  
_

"Gimme one candy bar George!" Cobb pleaded, one Goddamn Hershey!"

George's eyes went wide with annoyance and he shook his head. "I told you there aren't enough chocolate bars to go around!"

"Well, you gotta give me one. It's one damn bar George!"

Suddenly, Liebgott burst through the door, and started towards the crate containing the precious chocolate. "Hershey Bars!"

"Jesus Chirst!" George exclaimed, "I don't have enough!"

"Who they for?" Liebgott demanded, "You first platoon guys? You first platoon guys who don't have to go on a fucking patrol?"

Geroge threw down the candy bar exasperatedly, "Look there's not enough to go around!"

"So you dumb fucks from 1st are gonna eat 'em all huh?" Cobb demanded.

"You! With the mouth!" George exclaimed, throwing a pack of gum at Cobb. "Shut up! There's not enough to go around!"

Liebgott spotted Adele and Jackie and Kat coming through the door, and turned to them beseechingly.

"Ladies! George won't give me a damn Hershey bar! Will ya tell him I need one? Please?" Liebgott pleaded, as George rolled his eyes and shook his head as he moved the box of Hersheys to a safer location.

"Eddie, babe!" George was now also contending for the support of the women. "Look here, they're ain't enough chocolate bars to go around 1st and 2nd! They gave 'em to me, so Imma give to first. It wouldn't be fair if Liebgott got one!"

Adele rolled her eyes at the sight, "May I have one George?"

He smiled charmingly at her, "Sure Angel!"

He tossed her the Hershey bar which she immediately threw at Liebgott.

"Aww Eddie!" George exclaimed. "That ain't fair now!"

Adele sighed, and watched as Leibgott broke off a piece of his chocolate and gave it to Katherine, who sat on the stool next to him.

"Coulda given me a piece!" George complained as he continued to stack boxes.

Liebgott smiled spitefully, "Coulda!"

"Eddie! You tell him-"

"Nah, nah! I gave the chocolate to little miss Katherine here! George are you implying didn't want Miss Neely to get the chocolate?"

"You've gotta be kidding me Lieb! Of course that's not what I'm saying! You know it right Kat?"

"Were you gonna steal chocolate from lady?"

Adele smiled in loving annoyance, as she rolled her eyes and quietly exited the room.

She wanted to find Bill.

He wasn't hard to find in the small building, because when she got to the hall of bedrooms, she could hear him snoring.

She quietly crept into the room, and carefully slipped into the bed with him.

He stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake.

The expression on his handsome face was one of pure bliss, and he looked happy and content in sleep.

Adele smiled down at him, and thought about leaving when he suddenly turned over, and she found herself staring down  
into his deep brown eyes.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed, as he stroked the blonde hair out of her face. "This is how I'd like to wake up all the time."

Smiling, she kissed him on the forehead, and he pulled her down upon him.

"Would you like that Bill?" She asked quietly, as he held her close. "Would you like to wake up to me all the time?"

He could feel her inhaling against his exhaling, and for the moment their chests touched he felt electrified.

"I think I would Ed. I really think I would."

She wriggled free from his grasp, so that she could lean down and kiss him.

Their tongues danced together, and Adele felt his lips part and attempt to enter hers.

Hot, wet breath was exchanged between them, and she could feel his hands on her back, and hers were on his shoulders.

She opened her eyes, and found that he opened his too. She was staring into deep, brown recesses that were now warm and smoldering.

He was gazing into to two crystalline, liquid sapphires that somehow, didn't look stone cold anymore. They broke away gasping, and he flipped her over on her side, and pulled the covers over them.

Laughing she turned to him, and he cradled her gently in his arms.

"Isn't this nice?" She asked, her eyes gleaming as she glanced up at him.

He pressed his lips into the nape of her neck, and she felt comforting hands running soothingly up and down her arm.

"This is heaven." He breathed, his dark eyes gazing into hers.

They kissed again, and Adele felt herself take a very deep breath.

He raised his eyebrows, at her, and patted her on the back. "Have you been holding your breath this whole time?" He asked jokingly, as she felt his fingers intertwine with hers.

She stared up at him, and her gaze was serious. "I've been holding my breath since I met you." She whispered, the  
vulnerability slipping into her whisper.

He sighed, and squeezed her hand. "You'll have to hold it just a little bit more Ed."

She shot him a look of horror. "What!?"

He nodded, and bit his lip before speaking. "Colonel Sink wants a patrol tonight at 0100 hours, and I'm leading it."

"Oh Bill!"

He ran his fingers soothingly up and down her arms, "Babe, it's ok. We're gonna be very careful on this mission."

She buried her head in the pillow, and when she finally turned to look up at him, he noticed that the pillow was littered with tears.

"Aww, Eddie." He groaned. "Please don't cry, Dollface. We're gonna be real careful tonight!"

"It doesn't matter. Things happen."

"Things ain't gonna happen!"

She wiped a tear from her eye, and he drew her, close her body perfectly fitting into his.

"Come lay here with me Eddie, lay with me until it's dark, and we won't think about it."

She nodded, and settled down into his arms, as an ominous feeling settled into her mind.

When Adele woke, she no longer saw the daylight coming in through the window.

Her eyes widened as she sat up in bed, and noticed that Bill was no longer beside her.

It was dark.

It was probably time for the men to move.

She flung herself out of bed, and ran to the window. From 2 stories up she could see the other side of the river.

There was a collection of buildings, just like on this side of the river, and snow dusted the ground.

The river was small, and it wasn't wide, but Adele knew that crossing it could have disastrous results.

The eerie beams of two searchlights crossed paths, making a bright iridescent 'x' in the midnight sky.

Ironically, although they were looking for enemy aircraft and flack, they were at the same time marking the spot where the fifteen American men would raid in little over an hour.

"X marks the spot." Adele breathed to herself, as she watched the searchlights.

Adele ran down the staircase and she could see that Bill had already made sure that all the all the men had taken off anything that shone, and that helmets had been removed.

She watched from between the slats of the railing as he counted quietly to himself, naming each one as he surveyed his line of soldiers.

They would head to the boats in 10 minutes.

"Guys, don't pop the first thing that moves!" Bill commanded, shouldering his rifle. "We want our prisoners, and for once we want them alive."

A dark volley of chuckles rose from the room, and it made Adele shiver. It was usually kill or be killed.

But tonight, there seemed to be something more at stake.

"Webster, you'll be translating. Don't talk to them, just tell them to move and put their hands where we can see 'em. We aren't playing 'grab fanny' with the Krauts."

Another round of laughter emanated from the room, and this time it didn't sound quite so sinister.

The fiery sergeant took a sweeping look at the fifteen faces that he would be leading into enemy territory, and fingered the whistle that lay against his chest.

"You're all getting one." Bill noted, his tawny Italian skin glimmering in the firelight of the room. "Don't use it, until we get to the back, or something goes horribly wrong."

He patted Heffron on the shoulder, as he handed him a whistle. "Let's be careful tonight."

He shoved his head toward the door, "2nd Platoon on me!" He called. "We're going to the boats."

Adele rushed down the stairs in time to see Bill turn to shut the door. "Stay Eddie!" He commanded, shooting her a knowing look. "You stay in here."

Her eyes met his pleadingly, and her brow rose in sadness.

"Bi-" She began, as he gave her a final nod, his eyes ablaze as he resolutely shut the door.

"No! She screamed, attempting to dash after him, but Carwood held her back. "He'll be ok Adele." Lipton told her as Adele turned and nodded bravely. "I hope he will be."

She started towards the stairs, and Carwood grabbed her wrist. "Oh no Eddie." He warned. "You're staying down here with me!"

She whirled around to face him, "What?" She demanded. "I'm going upstairs!"

He shook his head, "Not letting you out of my sight!"

"Why?"

"The last time I did, you almost died."

Her blue eyes glared at him, and dared him to continue. "Are you saying that you think I'll run again?"

He nodded. "I am."

"There's a damn river out there Carwood! I don't believe I would swim it!"

"There was a damn battle last time, and a very safe truck- I didn't think you'd jump out of it."

She sighed, and stomped away from him. "I want to see!" She protested, as her eyes shot around the earthy basement.

She felt that her vision was being contained, and it scared her. "I can't see anything!"

Carwood nodded, "That's the way it needs to be."

She flew around to face him and jabbed an angry, accusatory finger at him. "Carwood, I swear that if this is your doing!"

He held up his hands in defense. "It isn't- but I agree with the decision. I can't watch it either."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be out there too. I want to know exactly what's going on. I want to be able to speak and to yell at them. But I can't. So it's better if I don't see, because I can't do anything about it."

Adele shot him a heated glance. "And that's where you're wrong. You could do something about it."

"If I wanted to disobey orders and abandon my post."

Adele crossed her arms, and her eyes hardened as she paced around the room.

Adele looked down at Carwood's watch.

It was probably the 20th time she'd done so in the last ten minutes.

Katherine was now sitting with them, and Carwood was rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Jackie had decided to stay at the hospital with Coleen and Odette, because no one expected any casualties out of this mission.

Adele felt constricted, and like she was being held captive.

The earthen walls of the cellar reminded her of her own that her family had all died in, and she couldn't take not being able to see.

She knew that also came from being bombed in her cellar.

It had been the most horrible feeling in the world, to know that something was approaching, but not to be able to see it.

It was paralyzing to be this blind.

Suddenly, Katherine's head shot up and she stared intently at the wall as if she could see through it.

"What?" Adele hissed, "What Kat?"

"Shush!" Katherine commanded, "Do you hear that?"

Adele closed her eyes and strained to hear.

She couldn't hear anything but her pulse pounding in her ears.

Then, she heard it.

It was faint, but now distinct.

It was a shrill, piercing whistle.

Her mind instantly flashed to the whistles Bill had handed out with the order, "don't use them until we get across that  
bank, or unless were in horrible trouble."

Adele looked up from the floor, her heart racing.

She now heard the blasts of gunfire, and the rapid spitting of Liebgott's heavy machine gun.

The sound of chugging mortars as the dove ferociously into the earth could be heard from within the basement, and

Either they'd reached the bank, or were in terrible trouble.

Seconds later, when she heard the screams of 'medic' she knew that they were in terrible trouble.

Carwood rose calmly from the table, and his grace under pressure was eerie. "Stay!" He commanded as he opened the  
door to the basement.

When he turned around his face was still placid but eyes showed a growing sense of urgency.

"Clear the table." He ordered as Adele and Katherine began throwing the silverware off the table. "We've got a casualty."

Abruptly, men burst through the door of the basement, and the entire celler was filled with yelling, screaming, and chaos.

"Get the krauts in the corner and keep 'em there!" Yelled Heffron, "Keep them there!"

"Put Jackson on the table."

Katherine's hand flew to her mouth, and Adele felt her eyes grow wide and Ramirez and McClung threw a limp Jackson on the table.

Adele glanced at his bleeding face, and thought he was dead.

But suddenly, the convulsions began.

He was seizing, throwing himself up and down, back and forth, and gagging as he did so. "Kat!" Adele screamed as she tried to hold him down. "Kat I have to have your help!"

Katherine sat in the corner, shocked her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Kat!" Adele pleaded. "Kat you have to talk to him!"

The prisoners were screaming in German, and Adele wished that she didn't know the language at the time.

They were screaming that Jackson was going to die.

They were screaming that he was stupid enough to walk into his own grenade, but mostly screaming tauntingly that he was going to die.

"Shut them up!" Heffron ordered as he came towards the prisoners threateningly, "Shut them up!"

Webster was gone now, as Martin had ordered him to go find another Medic, and the prisoners continued screeching in German.

"Shut up!" Ramiez yelled as he helped Adele hold down a seizing Jackson.

The right side of Jackson's face was now bleeding profusely, and looked like a charred mass of flesh- much like her sister's Chantal.

Adele. She pressed a bandange to the side of his face, and tried to get him to breathe. "Eugene, Jackson please!"

But he wouldn't stop shaking. Finally, Katherine came over and took his hand, and began whispering quietly to him while  
Adele went to work.

"It's all going ot be alright Jackson!" Katherine whispered soothingly, running a small hand down the good side of his face.

"It's all going to be ok."

"Ka-" He tried to breathe, as he attempted to squeeze her hand. "Kath-"

"Shush!" She ordered, as she continued to stroke him. "Be quiet."

His body stopped shaking momentarily, and he looked up at her pleadingly.

"Say me, say me that prayer Katherine." He begged, his voice in tiny rasp. "Say me that one about dying."

Katherine swallowed hard, "Eugene Jackson!" She scolded, "You aren't dying."

"Say me that prayer Kat."

The German prisoners began to scream again, and as they did Jackson's body began uncontrollably shaking. It took the five men that surrounded the table to hold him down.

Adele couldn't sedate him with morphine while he was like this- it would be too dangerous.

His right eye and crusted over in a sort of molten flesh and the little pathways of blood continued to trace down his face.

He was not blabbering uncontrollably, moaning and groaning as he attempted to break free of the grasp of the five men that held him.

He was hyperventilating now that the Germans had began to yell again, and it took all Katherine had to get his attention even for a split second.

The prisoners were jumping and yelling as Jackson seized harder and harder, and the American men screaming at them were becoming angrier and angrier.

Eugene burst through the door, and nodding at him, Adele flung down the bandage that had been on Jackson's face.

She ran towards the prisoners angrily, and pushed Shifty Powers out of the way as she marched up to the riotous captives.

The first one she came to looked surprised to see a woman, and without hesitation she struck him hard in the face with the back of her bony hand.

He stood to fight her, but she smacked him down again, delivering a devastating blow to the area around his eyes.

"Sagen Sie nicht ein anderes Wort!" Adele bellowed fiercely in German. "Seien Sie Ruhe und sprechen Sie nicht! Wenn Sie sprechen, beende ich Sie!"

She paused to visciously smack the prisoner again as the anger built up inside her.

She couldn't believe she was speaking German.

She didn't want to be speaking German.

But she was, and it was flowing from her with great intensity, supplied by an irrevocable anger.

"Ich helfe nicht Ihrem verletzten Freund. Er stirbt. Sprechen Sie nicht!" She finished scathingly, as she felt her body shaking from the emotion and stress.

She stared the other two prisoners in the eyes. "So shut the fuck up you sons of bitches!" She screamed, this time the English taking over. "Shut up, or you will die too!"

For a moment, there was complete silence in the room.

The prisoners gaped at her in awe, as did the rest of the men in the room, and the one extremely vocal captive held his jaw tenderly.

Her own jaw clenched, she walked away and approached Eugene Jackson calmly.

Katherine was still holding his hand, and was quietly muttering psalm 23 to him.

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow…"

Eugene Roe was examining his vision with a lighter, and suddenly he threw his head to the side. "Let's get him out of here! Let's move!"

Jackson was screaming now as Eugene and the other men threw him on a stretcher and away from Katherine.

"I don't wanna die!" He cried, the blood pouring down his face. "I don't wanna die."

"You're gonna be ok, alight Jackson?" Eugene assured him, as they stopped right before the door. "Everything's gonna be ok."

"I don't wanna die!" He pleaded. "I need Katherine!"

Eugene pointed at Katherine, and she ran over to him. "It's okay Jackson!" She breathed, as the tears streaked down her pretty, round cheeks. "It's alright. Stay here with me ok? Stay right here."

Jackson began seizing again, as she held his hand, and suddenly his body went limp, and collapsed back into the stretcher.

Katherine's mouth dropped, and she shook his hand fervently. "Oh Jackson!" She cried, "Oh Jackson, no!"

Eugene stood up resignedly, and pulled a wailing Katherine to her feet. "Come Kat." He told her, as he steadied her with his strong arms. "We did all we could do…"

"Oh no!" Katherine moaned. "Oh no! Not Jackson! Oh Eugene please! Please no!"

Adele walked by the prisoners on her way towards Katherine, and she shot them each a gaze of icy wrath, before spitting by thier feet.

"Gehen Sie zur Hölle!" She rasped, her voice hissing with hate. "Burn in hell!"

She took Katherine from Eugene, and drew her into her lap as she sat down.

"Is this hell?" Katherine asked, weeping as Adele drew the younger girl closer. "Are we all being punished?"

Adele's steely eyes flashed to Jackson's now covered body, which lay mutilated beneath the old army blanket.

"No Katherine." Adele breathed, "This is so much worse."

Katherine sobbed into Adele's shoulder, "Sherman said war is hell!"

Adele shook her head, "Sherman is wrong. War isn't hell. In hell, the innocent, good men don't' have to suffer, because the innocent good men don't have to go to hell. Hell is a place of punishment for the wicked. At least Hell is fair. At least Hell doesn't punish those who don't deserve it."

Katherine nodded through the tears, and Adele rocked her back and forth much like a mother would a child.

Adele's eyes flashed to the little room which was now mostly empty, and counted the faces she remembered seeing.

She couldn't remember seeing Bill's face.

In fact when the men had burst through the door it was Private Heffron who was shouting orders, not Bill.

Adele bit her lip, and looked up at Babe who was still standing by Jackson's body. "Babe?" She asked quietly. "Babe, where's Bill?"

Babe shot her a tortured look, "He's, he's hit Eddie. He's hit pretty bad."

Adele could feel her body begin to shake, and she pushed Katherine off of her gently, although she wanted to get to Bill as quickly as possible.

"Where is he?" She demeaned breathlessly. "Where is Bill?"

"Eddie, I dunno if he wants you to see him like this…"

"Where is he!" She screamed, her hands flying to Babe's chest in desperation. "Where is he."

"He's in the little hospital."

Adele gave Babe a quick nod, and bolted out the door, her heart pounding.

Adele flew across the street, not bothering to take notice of the flying bullets and mortars that flashed and sparked in the air.

She flew into the hospital, flinging open the doors. "Bill?" She screamed desperately, glancing around the small ward wildly.

"Bill?"

There was a shout from the back room. "Don't Eddie!" A gravelly voice advised. "You don't wanna see this Babe!"

Adele spun frantically to her right, and darted towards the voice. "Bill!"

She burst into a small room, and saw him lying there, with Jackie Colleen and Odette scurrying about him. "Oh!" She  
gasped, holding her chest, as she fought to take another breath. "Ohhhh. Ahh!"

Bill stared up at her, his gaze hazy and pleading.

His dark brown eyes held a sort of tortured tiredness Adele had never expected to see on the fiery Italian sergeant.

"Mon Dieu!" She breathed, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Ach mein Gott!" The German escaped her again, for a second time that night.

Jackie gave her a perplexed glare, as she continued to push plasma.

From the knee down, Bill's left leg was quivering and shaking uncontrollably.

Shredded muscle and tattered tendons lay hanging from his tibia and fibula bones.

There was no more skin, it had all been ripped off, and the blood could be seen coursing through the remaining muscle that still clung to the bone.

"Don't look at it Eddie!" He warned her, as she began gagging reflexively at the sight. "Just don't look at it."

She shook her head determinedly, swallowing the spit that was arising in her throat. "What happened?" She whispered, as she came to him, kneeling beside his head. "Oh my god, what happened?"

He groaned, and writhed as Jackie began wrapping his leg in an attempt to stop what bleeding there was.

"I got hit by a mortar trying to get Jackson out."

Adele took one of his hands, and noticed that they were shaking. "You'll be fine." She whispered- it was all she could come up with.

He clamped down on his lip as Coleen pressed another shot of morphine into his upper thigh. "Eddie, is Jackson alright? He ran into his own Goddamn grenade!"

Adele squeezed Bill's hand, and watched as Jackie's eyes met hers warily. "He died Bill." Adele breathed, biting her lip. "He wouldn't stop seizing, and hyperventilating."

Bill's eyes closed in a defeated manner, while his brow furrowed in agony. "How's Kat?" He asked, his voice in a rasp.

Adele shook her head. "She wasn't good when I left her, but I had to come to you!"

"Aw, well ain't you a sweetheart!"

"Don't joke with me now William Gaurnere!" She warned him, slapping his hand lightly.

"But you said I was gonna be fine!" He teased, grimacing as Coleen readjusted his leg.

Adele ran her fingers through his dark, black hair. "I don't mean everything I say now do I?"

He grinned up at her, ignoring the horrible pulsating of his torn leg. "You oughta!"

She sighed, and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, ignoring the perspiration that had accumulated there. "I usually do, especially with you."

Odette returned from the other room, and she nodded at Adele. "The ambulance is here. They're going to take him to the hospital in Paris."

Bill grinned up at her, as his fingers traced the outline of her lips. "Look at me? I get to go to Reims, and now Paris? You have to stay here in this muddy hellhole and work!"

She shook her head at him in loving exasperation at his sense of humor in even dire moments. "You sure do get to have all the fun don't you?"

He nodded. "That's why I'm 'wild Bill'."

Odette, Coleen and Jackie left the room to help the ambulance drivers load Jackson's body into the truck, and Adele and Bill were left alone in the small, brightly lit room.

He looked up at her, and his eyes held warmth again. "I wanted to tell you something, before I left for the patrol."

He began, as she continued to stroke his tawny brow. "But I couldn't with all the men there, and with the time running out.  
As I was in the boat, riding across that damn creek all I could think of was you Ed, standing there waiting to come to me. When I didn't tell you goodbye, or that I loved you, but just closed the door, it ate at me the whole damn time."

She kissed his cheek and he reached for her other hand. "It's alright Bill." She whispered. "I know what you were doing."

"And when we were being shot at, and the mortars were flying I couldn't think of anything but getting back to you safely."

His eyes were focused now, and they held a deep, passionate smolder. "And when they hit me, all I could think of was the idea that I was going to die without telling you, one last time that I loved you. And that now I really believe that I love you."

Adele wiped a tear from her eye, but Bill jerked her hands back down.

"And when I looked down at my leg, or what was left of it, I realized that 3 months ago I wouldn't have wanted to live anymore once they cut it off. I realized that I wouldn't have wanted to be an incomplete man. I realized that I wouldn't have wanted to live mutilated and disabled. But Eddie, I didn't think those things, because I'm not living just for me anymore. I'm living for you, and I'm living _because_ of you!"

His dark eyes were ablaze and Adele felt their intensity as she continued to stare at him, surprised by his revelation. "And I won't live another day without you."

Her eyes grew wide, and Bill glared up into the depths of the two blue pools that stared back at him.

"Adele Elise Roux," He began, grimacing as he sat up in the bed. "Or Adelheida Konstanze Ritschel, or just my Eddie, will you marry me? Eddie will you marry me?"

Adele felt her breathing coming in small bursts, and she saw Bill looking in intense expectation up at her.

She saw her birth mother and her father, a shady, distant memory in her mind.

She saw Nathalie and Henri Roux, her true parents gazing proudly at her.

She saw Anna and Chantal waving at her and giggling.

She saw Tristan grinning and nodding at her, as his dark eyes met hers.

She saw John Pauli nodding, and giving her the faintest of smiles.

She saw herself in a pure, white dress walking up an aisle to a dark, handsome Italian Sergeant.

She saw herself holding a growing belly, as that same Italian Sergeant wrapped her in his arms.

She saw herself holding a small child who had the same dark eyes as the Italian.

She saw herself, her blonde hair grayed by time, and the Italian Sergeant surrounded by a group of children who all sat with her adoringly.

She saw herself falling into a cavernous, eternal sleep wrapped protectively in the Italian's arms.

The tears were streaming from her indigo eyes as she grabbed his handsome face with her hands.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly, as her tears spilled down onto his ODs. "Yes, hell yes I'll marry you."

He ignored the pain as he pressed towards her, and felt their lips meet.

Her face twisted to meet his, and the kiss deep and sealing.

When they finally pulled away, he sank down into the bed and sighed heavily. "Now did you mean that?" He asked her, winking.

She took a long, deep breath as a happy smile spread across her whole face, and her eyes illuminated with elated warmth.

"I meant it Bill. And I can breathe now." She whispered, as he pulled her closer before their lips met once more.

"I can breathe."


	64. In every parting there is an image

_In every parting there is an image of death- George Elliot  
_  
Bill was soon loaded up into the ambulance that was heading to Paris, and Adele walked with him to the vehicle.

"Come see me." He commanded, grimacing as there was another IV stuck into his arm. "You'd better come see me!"

She tried to hold back the tears as she spoke to him, her voice suddenly soft as if all the fervor had been worn away.

"Of course I'll come see you." She whispered, as he gave her a scolding gaze while he reached up to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I hate it when you cry Ed." He noted, as short burst of laughter came through the sobs.

"Why the hell are you telling me all this now?" She teased, flicking a tear off her fingertip. "Don't you have to be in Paris or something Casanova? Big party?"

His eyes lit up, and although they were hazily unfocused due to the morphine, his smile was bright. "You mean our wedding?"

She laughed, and pressed his hand tenderly to her lips. "Yeah." Adele breathed, as her fingers traced fondly traced the letters on his uniform. "That."

He grinned up at her, and took her hand. "Well you're holding up my party Ed." He announced, "I gotta run."

She raised a blonde eyebrow at him, "You mean you're about to pass out don't ya?" She asked jokingly, as she stroked through his hair.

He nodded emphatically, his eyelids not shooting open immediately after he blinked.

"Yeah, this morphine's really starting to get to me." He admitted sheepishly as his eyelids fluttered and closed slowly.

She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, feeling the sensation of his soft skin grazing against hers.

"Sleep then." She whispered, planting a last peck on his forehead.

He nodded compliantly, too tired to resist, but his gaze shot up to meet hers.

"You breathe for me!" He commanded as he clutched her hand, wrenching it hard to let her know that the demand was imperative.

"You keep breathin' for me Eddie."

A small laugh escaped her, and their fingers disentwined.

Now, held together by only the strength of his stare, which was waning, she shot him a wry grin. "Why don't you do the same?"

He chuckled as he was pushed up into the ambulance, and their unwavering gaze continued to hold,

"Ed, I'll see ya in Paris." He declared confidently as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

If he smoked, the leg wouldn't hurt so bad.

"See ya in Paris you miscreant!" She exclaimed disapprovingly as she jerked the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground.

Groaning, he threw his head back. "I needed that."

She patted him gently on the leg, "Not when you're about to get oxygen...."

The ambulance medics nodded at her and slammed shut the doors.

The ambulance began pulling away, and Adele didn't move.

She stood motionless, her gaze fixed on the spot where she had once held Bill's gaze.

The night was cold, but Adele didn't move as the icy wind from the river blew up and swirled around her.

She could feel her long locks sweep up around her, and she touched them lightly with her fingers.

Only when the ambulance rounded the corner and was shrouded by the bridge did Adele turn to go, not wanting to break the stare she had once had with Bill.

Her blue eyes shot up towards the sky, and she stared up at the glimmering stars in the icy twilight.

"They look good." She whispered to herself, as she felt her nightdress fan out in the wind. "I think they look really good."

Bill stared up at the metal ceiling of the ambulance that was bumping and jostling along the muddy road.

He could no longer feel his leg.

He could no longer feel anything but the alluring call of sleep.

He smiled tiredly to himself as he stared up at the little cracks and bumps on the roof of the ambulance, and it only reminded him of the nights he had spend with Eddie staring out at the heavens.

"How they look now Ed?" He whispered to himself, as he closed his eyes. "How they look now?"

Adele shivered as her steely, usually emotionless eyes continued to stare fixedly up at the heavens.

She could feel the tip of her nightgown dipping down into the muddy sludge as a frigid wind blew through it.

But she didn't care, the stars looked far too beautiful on this moonlit night.

"They look good Bill!" She murmured, as continued to stare heavenward. "They look so good."

Back in the apartment Jackie was holding Katherine in her arms as younger girl continued to wail and cry.

Adele felt immediately sobered as she walked through the door. Katherine looked helpless as she sobbed uncontrollably in Jackie's arms, and Jackie shook her head as she saw Adele approach.

"She's hysterical." Jackie whispered, as she ran her fingers through Katherine's brown hair. "She won't calm down."

This Adele could see.

She glanced down to the floor where an empty bottle of beer lay, along with a small bottle of the preciously rare Vat 69.  
Adele raised her eyebrows at the sight, and Jackie shrugged weakly.

"I gave her something to drink…" Jackie's voice trailed off as she looked down to the floor where the empty bottle sat. "The beer did nothing!"

Adele nodded towards the Vat 69, as she pulled a cigarette out from her pocket. "And that?"

Jackie shook her head. "Equally no effect."

"Let me take her." Adele offered sliding onto the bed besides Jackie, as she stroked Katherine's arm comfortingly.

Jackie shook her head, "No Eddie, its fine. I know you've had a hell of a night too."

Adele scoffed, and lit her cigarette, sighing as she smelt the comforting scent of tobacco smoke. "Ya. I think it's alright though. I think it is gonna be."

Jackie rocked Katherine back and forth as she stared up at her blonde friend. "Are you saying that to yourself or to me? Cause it sure as hell sounded like you were telling yourself."

"I probably was."

"What happened?"

"Said I'd marry him…"

Jackie's eyes flew open, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God Eddie! What? You said you'd do what?"

"Said I'd marry him. Jesus, it's not such a big deal right?"

Jackie looked like she wanted to fly from her seat and began flinging her hands in the air wildly as she spoke, but she stayed sitting and calm for Katherine. "It's a big deal Ed. Geez, marry? Like marry? Marry?"

Adele smirked. "Mary, Joseph and Jesus!"

"Good lord Adele! What happened? You said you weren't ever gonna get involved, 'not during war, because love during wartime doesn't work.'"

Adele sighed as her red lips parted to unleash the hot smoke that had been pent up inside them.

Sighing, she blew it out contentedly, before glaring up at Jackie. "I know what I said. And I know I'm scared as hell right now, I'm scared as hell to love during this war. And that-"

She pointed out the window and down towards the hospital, "Was the exact reason why! I don't want to lose any one ever again. I've lost too many people Jax- so I quit caring about people, I quit making those connections you told me to make."

Suddenly, Adele realized tht Katherine was now completely silent.

Jackie sighed and shook her head as she maneuvered her under the covers; she'd cried herself to sleep.

Jackie picked up the bottle of Vat 69, and motioned for Adele to follow her into the bathroom.

Adele hopped upon the counter, her back facing the wall, while Jackie took her customary seat upon the toilet.

"So you lost so many people- you stopped caring about people. Makes sense. It's selfish. But it makes sense."

Adele glowered at her, and swiped the Vat 69 from her hands. "How could I not? How could I not be a little selfish?"

Jackie nodded her understanding, and prompted Adele to go on.

"But you are right, I realized that I was being selfish, and that I wasn't helping anyone else or myself by walling myself off from the world."

She paused to take a sip of the glorious alcohol, and then began again.

"So I'm scared shitless right now, Jax. I really am. But I can't wall anyone off anymore. I can't let the world dictate the basis of my commitments and involvements with people anymore, because doing that the world is really empty place, and as scared as I am to admit it- I need people, even though they might disappear in the blink of an eye. I need you, I need Bill, I need Kat, and I need Eugene and George and Carwood."

Adele paused as she felt yet another tear escape her.

This night was becoming far to revealing and emoptional.

Adele didn't usually work with emotion.

"I have to build my world around commitment, I have to built my world around you all- because I love you. No matter how scared I am to do that."

Jackie, from her perch on the toilet looked up, and Adele saw a tear sliding from her eye too.

"You're my sister Jackie, and Bill's going to be my husband, and Katherine's my sister, and I love you all."

Jackie rose from her seat and sat back down, this time beside Adele and engulfed her in a hug. "And I love you too Eddie. You're my sister."

Laughing, Jackie stole the Vat 69 back from Adele who moaned in complaint. "Wanna get it official or something? Like we could get our names changed?"

Adele snorted, thinking of her how many times she wanted to get her name changed.

"So Jackie?" She asked seriously, snuffing the cigarette. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah I need to tell you something too."

Adele sighed, "You should let me go first…"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Is it gonna take awhile?"

Adele squirmed and grimaced as she felt her back pop. "Depend on how many questions you have."

Jackie grinned and took another swig of the liquor. "I'll try not to ask too much."

Adele snorted, "Yeah, we'll see about that." She took a deep breath and continued. "So have I ever told you that I'm actually German? Like really, German. Aryan German?"

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise, and Adele snatched the Vat 69 from her opening hand and took a few sips.

She could tell it would be a long story.

When Adele fished a complete retelling of her life, from her birth to Magda Goebbels, to her adoption by the Roux, to her romance with John Pauli, and her large inheritance in Bertchesgarten, Jackie only touched her forehead lightly and laughed.

Adele raised an eyebrow at her friend, who she suspected might have been a tad tipsy.

Jackie continued to giggle, and she held out a pleading hand to Adele.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I'm sorry, it's not funny it's just that- well, your being a perfect Aryan empress, and practically the princess of the Nazi empire, it completely dwarfs my news."

Adele could only smile as Jackie continued.

"At least now I know why you look so perfect!" She winked, "You were bred to look perfect. And that also explains the sudden outburst of German tonight. Really though, how big is this estate in Hitlerville?"

Adele shot her a wry glare.

"It's called Bertchesgarten, not 'Hitlerville,' and it's a fairly large."

"Old?"

"Relatively."

"A castle?" Jackie joked, "A castle fit for my Nazi Princess?"

Adele smacked her on the leg in reproach. "Stop that! You can't call me that! It's the farthest thing from the truth!"

"Nazi princess. Aryan empress." Jackie clapped her hands in delight, "Oh your titles rhyme!" She exclaimed, as Adele shook a wrathful finger at her.

"I'm fucking French!" Adele demanded hotly, pulling a strand of Jackie's red hair.

"Ha, you're German! My little, Aryan Empress, and Nazi Princess."

"I'm fucking French."

Jackie sighed, and leaned further back against the wall, "Well I'm fucking pregnant."

Adele began coughing violently as she tried to spit up the Vat 69.

Her eye's grew wide and her pupils dilated in surprise as she pounded on her chest, trying to relieve herself of the burning drink.

"What?" She screamed. "What?"

Jackie nodded, and made a mocking face as she turned her eyes towards Adele. "Yeah. See? Not as crazy as being a Nazi Princess."

"Just about!" Adele exclaimed, her voice high with shock. "Just about!"

Jackie shrugged, "Yeah, I haven't told anyone. Technically, they don't want us romancing any of the men. Ya know, they  
gotta keep their eyes on the combat shit."

"Oh my God," Adele breathed, "Mon Dieu! Since when?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Since you left. So it's only like a month and a half."

"Eugene know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him, after it gets a little further along."

"So you're gonna have it? Your gonna have a damn baby..."

Jackie nodded, "Why the hell not? I mean, you're getting married." She sighed heavily and continued, "I'm old enough, I'm responsible, and I'm not gonna take another life. Especially, not one that's completly innocent."

She looked up from peering into the bottle of Vat 69 contemplatively. "Yeah, I'm gonna have a baby.'

Adele chuckled, "Well, congrats then Jax."

Jackie snorted, "The little fiend better not give me any damn trouble."

"I'm sure it won't."

Jackie hopped off the counter, and looked back at Adele. "Does Eugene know?"

Adele's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"That you're an Aryan Empress and a Nazi Princess?" Jackie giggled at her own rhyme when she finished, and Adele threw a washcloth at her.

"Yeah he knows."

"And Bill?"

"Yeah, he found that out too. Don't tell anyone else but Kat and George though."

"I won't. You'd better not tell anyone else I'm knocked up!"

Adele laughed, and felt a small tinge of happiness surge though her tired body. "I won't. Promise."

Jackie grinned and stood by the door expectantly, while Adele looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

Jackie gave her an impatient glare, "Get outta here!" Jackie exclaimed. "I gotta piss."

Adele smiled to herself, and took her cue to leave, before turning to hurl one last remark at Jackie. "You sure you don't need to puke?"

Jackie slammed the door, and Adele threw back her head, laughing.

Suddenly, Katherine looked up from the bed, her eyes red and puffy;

Adele didn't feel so cheerful anymore.


	65. Lets not push it under the rug

_Lets not push it under the rug, or push it to the side because, no matter what, it's going to keep coming up. You know, if you never deal with that dirt up under the carpet, it's going to get larger and larger, and it's going to keep coming up. -Hershel Walker_

"Jesus Christ!" George exclaimed, as he sat down his cup of stew. "Eddie's getting married?"

Jackie nodded, smiling to herself. "She sure as hell is."

George whistled and picked up his spoon again. "That was fast!" He noted, as he swirled around the beef and tomatoes that lay inside the cup. "Sure she's ready?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him, as he continued to pick at stew. "You just want her for yourself you little-"

George laughed, "Hey! Who doesn't?"

Jackie shrugged. "Point taken."

George looked out the window and out into the street where he saw Liebgott escorting Adele and Odette across the street.

Jackie turned around in her chair to see the focus of his gaze, and she smirked when she figured his eyes were focused on the pretty girl walking beside Adele.

"She's cute George." Jackie noted appreciatively, nodding.

He grinned and looked down sheepishly into his stew. "Yeah, you don't have to tell me."

"You talked to her?"

"Once."

"How'd it go?"

"She speaks less English than her sister, so it was ok."

"She'll learn."

"Yeah."

Adele and Odette burst through the door, and George realized that they were laughing and talking loudly in French.

Adele grabbed the other girl's arm in an attempt to steady herself as the giggling over took her. "Etes-vous sérieux ? Cela est très drôle ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme ferait cela!?"

Odette nodded, laughing too. "Le c'est fou, non ? Il était un idiot complet!"

Adele continued to snicker as she sat down next to Jackie at the table, leaving Odette to sit with George.

He smiled broadly up at her, his sweet hazel eyes glimmering with excitement. "Good Morning Odette!" He called warmly, as she shyly sat down next to him.

"Good Morning Sergeant Luz." She returned quietly, her accent making the English words choppy.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she knew George found it adorable.

"And how are you?" He asked, fingering a ribbon that was tied in her hair. "You look lovely."

"Merci." She thanked nervously, looking at Adele for support. "You… you as well."

George grinned and took a bite of his stew.

Adele stared down into her cup, less than thrilled. "This is at least the third day." She muttered, as she pushed the meal away.

Jackie eyed her disapprovingly. "Doesn't matter. It's what we've got."

Adele knew it was true.

But she also knew there was no way she'd eat the same dear meat stew for the third day in a row.

Adele glanced up at Odette, who was smiling sweetly as George continued fixate his attention on her. "Where is Colleen?"

Odette looked up from George's gaze, "Upstairs. She is doing her laundry?"

Adele nodded supportively, "Yeah, that's the right word."

George patted Odette gently on the back. "See, you'll be talking like a Yank in no time!"

She blushed and shook her head, her eyes darting up to meet his once more.

Jackie stared at the wall, her eyes unfocused and hazy with contemplation. As Adele rose from the table to find Colleen, she noticed Jackie's right hand placed protectively over her stomach.

Adele tapped Jackie on the shoulder, and shot her a worrisome look.

Jackie shook her head dismissively, as she waved Adele off.

Adele found Colleen in her bedroom, gathering up dirty OD's and uniforms from 1st platoon.

"Adele!" Colleen exclaimed, throwing an Army jacket into the bathtub where she was doing the washing. "Look at this, it's ridiculous! Some of these clothes haven't been washed in 3 months!"

Adele nodded, "I'm sure they smell."

Colleen wrinkled her nose as she picked up yet another jacket. "Yes, speaking of…"

Adele sat down on the bed, and quietly reached into the pocket of her white nurse uniform.

She could feel the coldness of the silver dogtag, and it weighed heavier in her pocket than a pound of lead.

Coleen looked at her curiously, and finally Adele pulled out the chain, and placed it in Colleen's not expecting hands.

"I found it." Adele began quietly, "When I was leaving Bastogne."

Colleen's eyes widened and she sank down onto the bed when she read the name. "It was hanging on the door handle, and I just picked it up. I'd never met anyone names Owen."

Colleen looked up, horror rising in her eyes. "You think he's dead?"

Adele swallowed nervously, and her steely eyes fixated upon the floor. "I don't know. I have no idea why it would be there, so I took it to keep it safe. "

Colleen wasn't sure whether to be relieved or completely shocked, but the expression on her face betrayed the anxiety she was feeling.

Adele took her hand, and shook her head apologetically. "I should have told you the moment I heard you say his name. I just wanted- I wanted to wait in case he might show up here."

Colleen nodded understandingly, the tears forming in her sorrowful brown eyes. "It is alright Adele. It is truly alright. I know you had only the best intentions."

Adele nodded, "And I had to tell you now, because you know- we're moving out to Paris."

Colleen nodded, and gave Adele a small hug. "I understand. It is alright."

"Je suis desole…" Adele apologized, as she let go of Colleen.

"It's alright!" Coleen urged. "I still hope he'll come back and find me."

"Hopefully."

"I pray about it. I pray to God that he'll send Owen back to me every night." Colleen's eyes went bright and she looked at  
Adele expectantly.

"And will you? Will you pray that Owen come home to me? Would you add him to your prayers?"

Adele opened her mouth to protest, to tell Colleen that she didn't have prayers- to tell Colleen that she hadn't prayed in quite a while.

But she simply braced her lips into a small smile, and nodded compliantly. "Sure, I'll add him to my prayers."

Colleen took her hand gratefully, "And I shall pray for you Adele."

Nodding, Adele stood and her eyes caught Colleen's. "I hope you find him. J'espère que vous le trouvez. Je vous rappèlerai."

Colleen smiled, and she picked up another Army jacket and folded it.

She pressed it into Adele's hands, and their eyes locked. "Je prierai pour vous aussi. La bonne chance dans votre mariage."

Adele looked down at the worn, green garment, and fingered the newly re-stitched nametag.

She smiled up at Colleen, the repaired monogram said "Gaurnere."

"Up you go Eddie!" Carwood groaned as he lifted Adele from the muddy ground into the back of a transport truck.

"Thanks Carwood." Adele said, smiling up at him as he hopped into the truck.

He grinned at her, before holding his chest in a hacking cough. "Welcome Ed." He managed to gasp, between hacks.

Concernedly, she sat down beside him, as he tried to wave her off. "Have you still got that horrible cough?" She asked him worriedly, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the pneumonia- it hasn't quite gone away yet."

"You didn't rest at all while you were here." She noted factually, as she eyed him trying to suppress another cough.

"Didn't have time…"

"You did! Liar! Captain Speirs even told you to 'sack out', and you didn't listen."

"Had to take care of the guys."

She shook her head in disdain, as she pressed a hand to his forehead, and noted it was warmer than it should have been.

"Have to take care of yourself too Carwood…"

He nodded, and pulled his jacket closer around him. "I know. I'll sack out when we get to Paris."

"Immediately."

"Yeah."

"I want you to get some antibiotics from the hospital, so you can sack out there."

"Aw Eddie!" He groaned. "I'm not going to the damn hospital!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "If I say you are, then you will."

"I'm a lieutenant."

"Hell, so am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah, surgical stuff gets promoted easily."

"Alright, we'll call it a draw. But if I go, I'm only letting you touch me!" He murmured, as he laid her head down on her  
shoulder tiredly. "Some of those nurse girls, get a little excited about a guy in a G.I. uniform."

"Alright Carwood. It's a Draw." She whispered softly, as she stroked the top of his head comfortingly.

His chest heaved, as he coughed again, and she fixed him with incredulous glare.

He groaned, as he readjusted and laid his head back down on Adele's small shoulder.

"Fine Lieutenant, you win. I feel like shit." He grumbled as he drew a ratty army blanket tightly around him.

Smiling, she rubbed his arm soothingly, as he went to sleep in her arms.

Adele looked over at Jackie and Eugene, who sat contentedly in a corner of the jeep, holding hands.

He smiled at her, and Adele could see the warmth emanating from his deep green eyes.

He ruffled Jackie's short, red hair playfully, and she smacked him on the leg before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Adele wondered if she'd told him.

She probably hadn't.

She had said that she wanted to wait until things were further along.

Still, Adele couldn't think of a better man to be having a child with than kindhearted Eugene Roe.

Carwood snored on her shoulder, and she continued to rub his arm, afraid that if she ceased he would wake.

She smiled down at him, it was only a few days ago he had received a letter from his wife revealing she was pregnant.

Carwood was elated, because on that same day he was promoted to a lieutenant.

Adele's glittery blue eyes swept around the transport to Katherine, who sat quietly on the bench, while Shifty Powers put an arm around her sweetly.

Everyone knew Katherine was grieving and grieving hard.

Adele knew that she missed Jackson, who might have been the first real attraction she ever had. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose him.

She'd lost John Pauli- but it didn't compare. She had killed John Pauli, and he had killed her.

There was nothing more between them, and when she had looked into his dead eyes, she saw the sugary nothingness  
she had grown accustomed to.

George sat with Odette, who had decided to accompany them to Paris.

Coleen wanted to wait in Hagenau, seeing as it was the last place she'd seen Owen.

There was a bump in the road, and the jeep jostled over it.

Carwood stirred on her shoulder, the bump slightly awakening his from his deep sleep.

Odette was playing with George's helmet, setting it atop her head, and letting it fall down on to almost cover her whole face.

George chuckled at her, and lifted the helmet to reveal her warm auburn eyes. She giggled, and shoved the helmet back down over her face as he tried to take it away from her.

Adele smiled towards George, who looked extremely pleased as Odette allowed him to put an arm around her.

Adele grinned as she remembered what Colleen had told her as Odette had jumped up into the jeep excitedly.

"Take care of my sister…" Colleen had whispered, to which Adele solemnly replied, "I will."

But Colleen didn't have to worry about Odette at all, Adele was sure that George would take good care of her.

Adele watched the muddy French countryside disappear behind them, as she stared over the top of Carwood's head.

Being in France hadn't been as bad as she thought it would have been.

But then again, she hadn't been back to Lancieux yet.

The cold air was now streaming through the truck as it picked up speed and Adele snuggled closer to a sleeping Carwood.

She took some of his blanket and pulled it around them both, as she lay her head down on his.

Soon, they were both snoring softly in unison.

"Eddie, come on Eddie."

Adele groaned and slid further down into Carwood's strong shoulder. "Up and at em' Ed."

Carwood urged, pushing her gently away. Adele clamped a hand to her tired face, trying to shut out the light, and whined as Carwood pried the blanket from her.

He sighed, and tried cleared his throat of what seemed to be the constant mucus.

"Hey, we're here in Paris Ed!" He tried again. "Let's get up now."

"No."

"Yes." He demanded, as he rose from his seat, pulling Adele with him. "Time to go."

Whining in protest, Adele shrugged of the blanket, and hopped out of the Jeep.

Carwood yawned and pointed to the right where a huge, and beautiful brick building stood. "That's your new workplace!"

He told her, as she looked up at him in surprise. "A real, permanent hospital."

She grinned slyly up at him as she took his arm, and began walking him towards the building. "And that's also the place where you'll be sleeping."

"Aww, no Eddie they guys are staying a little ways from here in the countryside."

She shook her head determinedly, "You're not. You're staying here, until you get rid of that pneumonia."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You promised."

"I didn't."

"You said I won."

"Fine."

He took Adele's arm like a gentleman and led her up the stairs of the impressive brick building.

"Lieutenant Adele Elise Roux huh?" The woman at the counter noted, flipping though a chart. "You must be my new scrub nurse."

Adele nodded, rolling her eyes at Carwood. "Yeah, that's me."

"It says here, that you've preformed surgery before?"

Adele's eyes grew wide, "No, I haven't. I'm qualified to stitch someone up, but no I haven't actually performed surgery."

The woman marked on the chart, "So you can close up?"

"Yeah, I can close up."

"Anesthesia?"

"I've done it a few times."

"Alright, and you're a registered army core nurse?"

Adele was becoming annoyed by the questioning- there was probably work to be done, and it seem to her that organizing  
should take second place.

But, then again, she was the one that had been working in a makeshift aid station for 4 months.

"Yes." Adele replied finally, a hint of irritation in her voice. "I'm a registered nurse."

The woman nodded and wrote that down as well, as if it wasn't already apparent by the uniform that Adele wore.

"Alright then!" The woman announced, shooting Adele a smile, which Adele did not return. "You'll be working in the surgical wing, and you'll be on the service of Dr. Thompson, who is one of our trauma surgeons. He's got a lot on his plate, you will be required to close for him- once he's evaluated your skills and decides that you're capable of doing it properly."

Adele took her chart and began walking past her, "Alright, um, great. Thank you, I'm going to settle this man in now."

The other nurse came out from behind the counter, "Oh goodness, what's wrong?"

Carwood raised his hands pleadingly, "I'm fine 'Mam really. I was just leaving."

Adele shook her head, "He has pneumonia, and I'll take care of it." She plastered a smile to her face, to make the offer  
seem more agreeable…

"Oh no! I'll take him for you."

Adele turned on her heel, and took Carwood by the arm. "Thank you, but if you don't mind, I'd prefer to do it. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Really, I'll do it Lieutenant."

Carwood obviously looked uncomfortable, and Adele shot him a comforting look, before turning to the nurse at the desk.

"Thank you for the offer, but I believe I'll take care of it _Corporal._"

With that, Adele led a chuckling Carwood to a bed.

When Adele had finished setting Carwood up with a comfortable bed, and plenty of medication, she left him to sleep.

She was just heading to find a nurse who could direct her to Bill, when suddenly she heard a gravelly, exclamation in full  
fledged Philly prominence.

"Get outta here! I'm freaking fine! I got my new damn leg; I'm walking on it, so leave me alone!"

Feeling a smile rush to her lips, she rounded the corner to see an annoyed Bill fending off a swarm of doctors and nurses.

"Bill!" She called excitedly, as she ran towards him. "Bill Gaurnere!"

He whirled around, his dark eyes searching intently. "Eddie?"

She pushed through the crowd of people, and threw her arms around him, which threw him off balance for a moment, but he quickly regained stability.

"Oh my God Bill!" She cried, as she buried her head in his chest. "You're standing up again!"

He kissed her fervently atop her forehead, and finally on her lips as her hands grabbed to his shoulders.

"Jesus Eddie!" He exclaimed scoldingly. "Of course I'm standing!" He eyed the group of doctors angrily, "I was about to go on a little run, but these jackasses caught up to me."

Adele pressed a finger to his lips, signaling he should be quiet and mind his language.

One of the doctors came forward and extended his hand to Adele. "Miss Roux, I'm Doctor Thompson."

Adele's eyes widened a bit, and she glared at Bill. "Yes, Dr. Thompson it's a pleasure. I'm actually going to be on your service."

He nodded at her, "I assume this is you?"

"Fiancée." She told him, as Bill tried to sidestep away from an approaching doctor.

"Well, Miss Roux," Dr. Thompson began, in an explanatory tone. "Uhh, Sergeant Gaurnere is doing remarkably well. He got his prosthesis yesterday, and is now as you can see, walking very well. This is unheard of for a day after amputation, and prosthesis fitting surgery."

Adele smiled up at Bill, who grinned and patted his right leg.

Dr. Thompson continued, a nervous smile coming to his thin lips. "He's actually walking too well. And tried to take a little 'walk' this morning."

Adele turned to eye Bill suspiciously. "Where'd you try to go?

"Eddie, babe, I didn't try to go nowhere." Bill pleaded, as Doctor Thompson stifled a small laugh."

"On the contrary," Began the doctor, "We found him making his way over to the GI transport line."

Adele's jaw dropped, and she whirled to face Bill again as her hands flew to his forearms exasperatedly.

"William Gaurnere!" She spewed, her blue eyes aflame. "You tell me this instant that you did not just try to go AWOL this morning, the day after your surgery?"

Bill grinned sheepishly, and rubbed a spot behind his ears. "Well, it wasn't really-"

Adele scoffed, and shook his arms furiously. "And you tell me this second, that I did not just walk in to find you trying to go AWOL for a second time today?"

Bill kissed her on the forehead beseechingly, and she waved him away. "Eddie, I just-"

"Oh good God! Mon Dieu!" Adele spat, nodding towards the doctor. "He's quite good at going AWOL, sir. It's actually a miracle you caught him!"

Bill groaned, and watched as some of the doctors began to disperse, as the scene was beginning to wind down.

Adele smacked him on the arm, trying to maintain her anger at him, even as he kissed her cheek and took her hand sweetly.

"Well," Dr. Thompson began again. "It's miraculous his ability to walk so uncannily well after such a major operation. But, like I said I wish he'd take it easy, at least for the first couple days."

Adele nodded, "I completely understand Sir, I'll see to him."

Dr. Thompson grinned at the both of them, and gave Bill a supportive pat on the back. "Nice try son."

Bill shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Lieutenant Roux, I look forward to working with you, I hear you're a damn good scrub nurse."

Adele found herself blushing at his praise and she nodded her thanks as she lead bill back to his room.

"C'mon Eddie!" Bill begged, as he got back into the bed. "Don't you be mad at me darling."

She sighed, and took out an IV drip from a small drawer. "I'm not angry Bill. You just amaze me, and infuriate me at the same time."

She attached the needle to the drip, and hung it on its stand, as she took bill's arm and flipped it over.

"Damn it!" He hissed as he saw the needle. "Could you not?"

She shook her head, "Nope, you need these antibiotics so that you're immune system doesn't start attacking your new leg."

She pressed the needle into his arm, and watched as a tiny spot of red emerged from his tawny skin.

"Oww!" He whined, as she raised a skeptical, blonde eyebrow at him.

"Oh stop, it doesn't hurt." He grinned up at her, as he readjusted his arm.

"Kiss to make it better?"

Rolling her eyes, she leaned into him as she felt his unhindered arm steady her back. "Kiss to make it better." She whispered, as she pressed her soft lips to his, and felt his mouth open for hers.

When she pulled away, he relaxed upon the pillows contentedly, and shot her a happy look.

"I love you." He murmured, as he took her hand while she pushed a shot of morphine into his IV.

She beamed down at him. "I love you too Bill."

He groaned as he rolled over, and reached for the drawer.

He turned back towards her with a stack of folded bills, and pressed them into her delicate hands.

"Go get yourself the prettiest white dress you can find in Paris." He commanded, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek.

Her eyes widened at the money, and she shook her head. "Oh I can't take this. I'm going to sell the estate in Bertchesgarten-"

He shook his head, "Go buy a dress Adele. I've saved that money, and I can't think of anything better to do with it."

She smiled, and squeezed his hand appreciatively. "Thank you. I'll get a pretty dress."

He winked at her, as he tugged the covers up. "Get some cute lingerie too Ed."

She cast him a disapproving glare, as he stroked through her blonde hair. "Ha. Nice try Sergeant Gaurnere!"

She flipped though the bills, and looked up at him with a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, instead of lingerie, I think I'll buy a new, heavy, thick, cotton bathrobe!"

"No!" He moaned jokingly, as he poked her in the stomach. "No!"

She rose from her seat, and smiled down at him. "Thank you Bill. I'll find a pretty dress."

He nodded up at her, as a yawn spread across his face. "You do that."

She eyed him knowingly, "And you stay here!" She pointed to the new bar on the collar of her dress, emphasizing her rank. "That's an order."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a phony salute, before she walked out the door, feeling an inescapable warmth spread throughout her body.

"Monica!" The woman at the desk exclaimed, rushing out from behind the counter to greet the Italian woman.

The dark featured woman smiled, "Mary! Oh it's good to see you again."

Mary grinned, embracing her friend. "It's been dreadfully boring without you!" Mary whispered, her eyes flickering to the  
side. "There have been soooo many casualties! It's no fun!"

Monica pretended to pout at her friend.

"So how was Bastogne?"

Monica rolled her eyes, "Horrible. Nothing was there, except bombing buildings and soldiers with no legs."

Mary giggled a little. "Meet anyone? The 506th is infamous for having some good guys you know…"

Monica shrugged, "Hm. Met someone I already knew, someone I'd slept with back in Adleborne."

Mary cringed, "Awkward?"

Monica shook her head, "No. Considering he didn't remember me in the slightest."

Mary's eyes widened. "What a bastard…"

Monica nodded, "Too busy with the company nurses probably."

"Ohh they have those don't they? I saw one come in today."

Monica lifted her dark eyebrows, "Redhead? Hot tempered?"

Mary shook her head, "No, blonde, blue eyes. Lieutenant-"

"Roux." Monica finished, a tinge of disgust in her voice.

Mary pointed towards her. "That's the one!"

Monica nodded, "Also the one that the guy I slept with seems to be infatuated with."

Mary's eyes widened. "Oh. We'll they're getting married now."

Monica bit her lip, and Mary watched as the flesh turned white. "Didn't know that."

"Yeah. Well she took my job."

"As a scrub nurse?"

"Yeah, you know they were gonna bump me up and give me training. But they found her, and apparently she's actually  
closed up a guy before, so Dr. Thompson seems to be in love with her."

Monica's dark eyes flashed deviously to the side. "Wouldn't it be nice if she got relocated? To another post? Then you could  
get your job back."

Mary nodded. "That would be great."

Monica slapped the desk resolvedly. "Then let's do it. Let's find the dirt on this Lieutenant Adele Elise Roux, and get her transferred."

Mary's yellow eyes flashed up excitedly. "Alright. Let's get the dirt on her."

"Company CP? We can try there."

"Yeah, records. At least her Army records."

Monica plopped down into the chair behind the counter, "This will be fun." She popped a chocolate candy that sat on the desk into her mouth. "Really fun."


	66. A reputation for a thousand years

**Hope anyone who has been keeping up with this is still enjoying it :)  
We're getting closer to the end. Haha, it takes me forever to wrap things up though.  
Thanks to my last reviewer, getting your comments made my day!  
-Ellie  
**  
_A reputation for a thousand years may depend upon the conduct of a single moment.__ Ernest Brahma_

"Katherine!" Adele called, rushing up to her friend from behind. "Hey Kat!"

Katherine turned and looked curiously at her seemingly excited friend.

"Eddie, hey." Katherine returned, with less enthusiasm.

Adele smiled warmly at her grieving friend, and pressed the wad of cash into her small hand.

"Here…" Adele whispered, her eyes lighting up as she saw Katherine's expression as she counted the money. "Can you do me a favor?"

Katherine nodded, her deep brown eyes gazing warily out at Adele. "Yeah, I'll do you a favor, Eddie but where did you get all this money?"

Adele giggled, and hopped up onto the bed Katherine was sitting on. "Hmmm, robbed the bank across the street?"

Katherine didn't smile at the joke, not that Adele though the joke had been a particularly good one, however she had hoped it would bring a grin to Kat's face.

Adele sighed, and tried again. "Bill gave me the money." She admitted honestly, shrugging away the look Katherine gave her.

"Why did Bill give you so much money?" Katherine mused, as her fingers danced over the edges of the cash.

Adele's red lips turned up into a sweet smile, which was tainted by a salacious and ungodly twinkle in her eye. "For a wedding dress…"

Katherine's eyes shot ever further open, and the green paper spilled into a pile on the floor as Katherine's hands flew to her agape mouth.

Adele laughed at her reaction, as she fluffed up the pillow and reclined into the bed. "Yeah. Wedding."

Katherine shook her head in disbelief. "Married. You and Bill? Really? Eddie? You're getting married?"

Adele nodded casually, and threw her hands behind her head. "Yeah, we sure are, and I need your help."

For the first time in a week, a small smile flashed over Katherine's pink lips.

"I'd love to help you Eddie." She breathed, as she picked the money up from the cold, marble floor.

Adele nodded, "Good." She sat back up, and yawned. "Because I've got surgery in about 20 minutes."

"So what do you need me to do?"

Adele fixed Katherine with another mischievous grin, her blue eyes glinting calculatingly in the late afternoon sun that  
streamed in though the large glass window.

"Buy me a wedding dress."

For the second time in 10 minutes, Katherine's jaw dropped.

Mary was flipping though a hospital folder, as Monica approached with another stack of papers.

"How did you get those?" Mary asked, shaking her head.

Monica puckered her lips, and made a kissing sound. "Easy."

Mary rolled her eyes, and continued sorting the papers. "They don't have much on her." She noted, tapping the folder.  
"Apparently she was a patient, and they picked her up after she was shelled in Nuenen."

"So she really didn't have prior Red Cross training?"

"None. She learned everything with the Cross girls that came over, and got picked to stay with the company… Supposedly,  
she's a natural."

Monica shook her head, "Well if that isn't bullshit."

"She learned pretty much everything from Eugene Roe, the company Medic. Until, the Bastogne aid station needed a scrub nurse, so she then did some training and reported back to Bastogne as Lieutenant."

Monica's dark eyebrows raised in surprise, as she opened another folder, and she patted the page appreciatively.

"Ohhh!" She exclaimed, as she scanned the paper. "What have we here?"

Mary turned from her folder and looked to where Monica's slender was pointing.

She grinned as she turned back to her folder and closed it confidently. "Monica, I think we may have found a little bit of dirt on this girl."

Monica laughed and pointed to the floor, "Yeah, Lieutenant Adele Elise Roux's Achilles' heel- December 17th 1944."

"You really think I should buy this dress?" Katherine asked, pressing a hand to her chest probably to emphasize her own role in the undertaking. "I mean, it's your dress Eddie! You need to be there to try it on."

Adele scoffed, and cracked her wrists as she rose from the bed. "You'll pick a better dress than I would anyways Kat- plus

I don't have time." Winking, she tapped her wrist as if there were an actual watch keeping time. "Surgery calls!"

Katherine shook her head, "No! Eddie, you have to do this!"

Adele shook her head, and her blue eyes flickered evilly back down to the invisible timepiece. "Oh, sorry. I can't! I've got to be in surgery right now."

Katherine groaned, and looked up at the actual clock which hung on the wall with the window. This was her first mistake.

When Adele saw Katherine's immediate attention she darted off quickly for the scrub room. When the younger girl turned  
around to protest, she found Eddie long gone.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine pocketed the money, staring haughtily at the clock.

"She was 20 minutes early." Kat noted factually. "Bitch."

Adele feverishly scrubbed her hands together under the strident stream of the water.

She sighed happily as a nurse came behind her and tied her into her sterile gown, and Adele lifted her hands from the sink, nudging the faucet handles shut with her elbows.

She was so grateful that she was scrubbing in with a sink, instead of thrusting her hands in boiling water, as she had in Bastogne.

The woman behind her held up a fluffy white towel, and dried Adele's hands for her.

Adele scoffed in amazement, as the woman eyed her as she continued to pat dry the blonde's slender fingers.

"I'm sorry!" Adele stammered, waving a clean hand to the towel. "I'm sorry; I'm just so not used to this. Feels likes I'm being treated like a princess."

The woman smiled, and small little wrinkles, ones that appeared to be etched out of joy appeared on the sides of her eyes.

"Oh, that's right, you're the little girl from Bastogne." She noted her voice warm and kind.

Adele nodded, "Yeah. Is that what I am?" She asked humorously. "The little Bastogne girl?"

The woman grinned again, and Adele watched the small lines course out from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes honey. They're beginning to write about that you know? Some guys have come to this hospital looking for the nurses and the men that served there. This story is going to be famous."

Adele shook her head as she tied her hair up into a tight bun and wrapped a scrub cap around it.

"I didn't do anything." Adele whispered, her blue eyes now the only feature of her face that remained uncovered. "I didn't do anything there."

The woman shook her head, as she picked up on of Adele's hands and helped her put it into a glove.

The woman fixed her with a perceptive gaze as she adjusted the glove around Adele's hand. "I've seen your hands darling…" The older woman reminded Adele, "I know you did things there."

Adele quickly pulled on her other glove, as the woman smiled knowingly at her. "You can't hide those hands. They have horrible calluses, and a couple burns on your index fingers. You hardly have any nails, and your right wrist is peeling."

Adele rubbed her supposedly decrepit hands together self-consciously, as the woman reach out to touch her shoulder tenderly.

"Don't lie to me child. I can see you hands. I know you've done things in Bastogne."

Adele nodded, a look of defeat flashing through her eyes.

"I didn't mean to lie to you. I just don't think I deserve all this treatment. Like I said," She paused to flash the older woman a kindly smile. "I feel like a princess now."

The older woman patted one of Adele's newly glove hands, and tightened the strings on her scrub cap. "Well, we all hear that you're good. So enjoy the treatment Lieutenant Roux."

Smiling, Adele stepped away from the kindly woman, and opened the door into the OR.

"Alright!" Dr. Thompson exclaimed, lifting a scalpel into the air.

Adele smirked behind her mask, it seemed to her he was a bit Arthurian, but his dramatic style did grab the attention of the 20 people in the OR floor.

Adele was beginning to feel crowded and claustrophobic in the cramped OR; she wasn't used to so many people being in the operating room at one time.

"Listen up!" Dr. Thompson called, "We've got two new attendees in surgery today."

It wasn't like everyone hadn't already noticed.

From the second she had walked in the room she had been greeted with a slew of furtive glances, rushed whispers, and even a few even dared to point a finger at her.

She swallowed hard and ignored their murmurs about the "little Bastogne trauma surgeon," as she trust her neck to the side in preparation, cracking it.

"Lieutenant Roux is joining us." He motioned towards Adele, who nodded coolly at the crowd, who seemed displeased with her aloof reaction.

He then pointed towards another girl, whose catlike eyes stared portentously out at Adele.

Adele raised her eyebrows skeptically at the sight, and noted how extremely yellow the girl's eyes seemed to be.

Adele nodded at her too, wondering if a desire for attention prompted her unwavering stare.

But the girl did not look away, her yellow eyes stared steadily towards Adele. Adele's blue eyes glinted in the harsh light of the OR, and she looked up at Dr. Thompson.

"Mary is here too. Going to be attempting her first actual slice with a scalpel!"

There was a slight round of applause, one that Adele did not partake in.

Her hands stayed entwined with each other, as she popped each of her knuckles preemptively.

Dr. Thompson called Mary over, and for once Adele did not feel the ominous stare of those sickly yellow eyes.

"Mary, I've heard good things about your work when you where in the surgery program here. I'd love to see you in action…"

Dr. Thompson handed Mary the scalpel, and Adele's blue eyes shot up as she watched the other girl take the silver tool.

It glinted in the bright light of the O.R. and suddenly, Adele had the urge to grab it from her, probably before she hurt someone.

"I can do this." Mary told herself as she stared hard at the abdomen of the young man on the operating table.

"No." She corrected herself. "I will do this."

It was simple.

Drag the scalpel across the skin.

However, Her fingers ceased to move. "Corporal Hawkins?" The cold voice of Dr. Han, another head doctor, rang out through the silent OR.

"When you finish this charming conversation with yourself we'd be pleased if you'd begin the surgery!" Mary shook her head, trying to clear all thoughts.

She blinked hard and pulled the scalpel through the skin, a red line appearing where she drug.

She had done this before. Twice, and it had never bothered her.

But now, she felt her stomach turning. She closed her eyes to steady herself but she couldn't, and almost fell to the ground.

"Get her out of my OR." She heard Dr. Han say, as Dr. Thompson nodded, and pulled Mary away from the patient.

Reeling, Mary ran through the room, to anywhere she could hide.

"Lieutenant Roux?" Adele's slender figure stepped forward, instantaneously ready.

"Sir?"

"Please come to the table…"

Adele brushed past the girl who was running form the OR, her hand over her mouth, and couldn't help but chuckle.

For all the glaring, Mary didn't last a second.

But it was too bad; she had been fun to make eyes with "Ah, Lieutenant Roux, thank you for joining us, your colleague Corporal Hawkins, couldn't stay for the actual surgery."

A harsh laugh from the hardened doctors arose from the room, and Adele oddly comfortable amidst the strident cynicism.

"We'd be pleased if you could split the axis for us." Dr. Thompson told her, handing her a new scalpel.

Adele nodded, and quietly stepped up to the table, took the scalpel, and finished the job that Corporal Hawkins had started.

The scalpel pulled nicely through the skin, and Adele could feel her hand moving at the perfect steady speed to tear the flesh away safely.

She could see the line of red appear again as the scalpel parted the skin, and the irony smell of blood faintly filled her nostrils.

This was nothing, she thought to herself, as she watched the gap become wider and wider between the man's two sides.

This was nothing compared to what she had seen before.

This was nothing compared to Bastogne.

She could now see the man's heart, deeply protected inside the chest cavity, and it took her a moment to tear her eyes away.

Finally, feeling empowered she put down the scalpel and backed away from the table.

Dr. Han and Dr. Thompson shot her approving looks, before approaching the table themselves to begin the cardiac procedure. "Nice work Lieutenant." Dr. Han told her, "I'd be pleased to have you on my service again."

Her eyes glinting proudly from under the spotlights she nodded her thanks and stepped away from the table, backing up into the crowd.

She could still hear the whispers.

But she didn't actually pay much attention to them.

The surgery had felt so good.

The cutting had felt so wonderfully precise.

For the first time in a long time Adele felt she had done a good job, and a damn good job at that.

Smiling to herself she receded into the back of the room, amongst the other gowned people, and waited for them to ask her to close up the patient.

Adele felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, startling herself awake.

"He's about finished." A nice nurse beside to her whispered in a hushed tone.

"Thanks."

If there were 20 people in the room, everyone took a turn sleeping during a long surgery.

As much as you hated to admit it, you did.

It couldn't be like that in Bastogne, or Holland or Hagenau, because it was you and the doctor. You couldn't sleep because  
keeping the patient alive and helping the surgeon alive was your job.

But here, in this opulent hospital, everyone was allowed an hour nap during a long surgery, if you could do so standing, or leaning behind another nurse.

Adele had just taken her turn, after previously covering for a few other girls.

"Lieutenant Roux?" Dr. Thompson called, as Dr. Han removed the suction tube. "I do believe I'd like to see you close this man up."

After the nap, her opening of the central axis seemed a thing of the past, and she wasn't nearly as confident about her stitching abilities.

She wasn't formally trained.

She had just learned.

She cleared her throat and stepped forward out of the sea of scrub gowns.

She rolled her shoulders twice before Dr. Thompson passed her the suture and needle, and Adele took it in her wary fingers.

There was a silence in the O.R. as Adele stood there, contemplatively fingering the needle and the thread.

"Just stitch?" She finally asked, all too aware of the hot, bright, light that seemed to heighten the sense of being center stage.

"Please."

Adele bit her lip, and her fingers inched toward the patient.

"I only know one stitch." She blurted, her blue eyes glaring around the room defensively. "I'm a below grade trauma 'surgeon' and I only know one stitch."

The whispers and glances flew up from around the room, but Dr. Han stepped forward, and stared at her.

"What stitch?" He asked, his white eyes drilling into hers.

Her blue eyes cut upwards boldly in a look that did not beg for absolution.

"One that holds Sir." She whispered sharply.

"Name?"

"'The one that holds.'"

Dr. Han laughed and looked down at the patient. "If it holds Lieutenants Roux, what might the problem be?"

"I didn't know if there were more stitches, better stitches you were accustomed to."

Dr. Han chuckled and stepped away. "A stitch that holds, and is properly fashioned is good enough for me."  
"Alright then."

Adele pressed the curved needle into the skin and watched as it emerged on the other side.

She pulled the wiry thread though the small hole, and watched as it appeared though the flesh, and drew the two pieces together.

Dr. Han watched carefully, and nodded his approval. "It holds Roux." He noted, once she had succeeded in sewing together most of the gash that ran down the man's chest.

She nodded, and turned back to shoot him a confident look. "I know, Dr. Han, sir. That's why we called it 'the stitch that holds'"

He grinned, and pointed towards the sutures, "It's actually called the horizontal mattress stitch, and is not as simple as the interrupted stitch I would have expected you to use!"

Adele smiled, and watched as her hands dipped and tugged upward securing the strings, and tying them off before beginning with the same line and pulling it back down under the skin.

When she reached her rhythm, her hands seemed to dance and move with the needle and scissors and threat, completely separated from her mind.

It was one reason why Adele loved surgery.

When she was finished, Dr. Han looked over her handiwork.

"It's impeccable Lieutenant Roux!" He declared, giving her a supportive pat on the back. "I'm amazed you could learn to do  
this so very quickly."

Adele felt come color rush to her cheeks, and was thankful most of her blush was covered by the surgical mask.

"Thank you."

She stepped away, and waited her turn in line to file out or the O.R as another nurse stepped up to take the patient back to his room.

"That was incredible!" A familiar voice beside her rasped.

Turing, eyes widened, Adele could see Jackie's emerald green eyes peering out at her.

"Oh God Jax!" Adele exclaimed in a hushed excitement. "You saw that?"

Jackie yawned, and stretched her arms over her head. "Ha, when I wasn't sleeping in the back."

Adele covered her mouth, crunching the soft paper of the mask around her mouth. "Haha, You know that you're loving this  
place!"

Jackie nodded emphatically, "Yeah. I mean this is heaven. I can't tell you how much better it is than-"

Adele grabbed her friends wrist and squeezed it, urging her not to say the horrible word.

Urging her not to say 'Bastogne.'

Maybe they would all forget it.

Maybe.

Jackie laughed, and tore off her scrub mask. "I'm going to go eat now, and the lovely little establishment across the street with Eugene. Join us?"

Adele shook her head, "Nah, I'm alright Jax. You two have fun. I'm gonna see if I can do another surgery, or see Bill."

Jackie pretended to punch the air. "You go getter you! Make that money!"

Adele giggled and ripped off her scrub cap, mask and gown, tossing them into the trash, before changing into her civilian clothes. "You bet. Where's Kat?"

Jackie grinned, at Adele's outfit, which was a classy, crisp white shirt and a black pencil shirt that hugged in all the right places. "She's coming to dinner with Eugene and I. I'm hoping we can find her a little friend."

"This soon?"

"She's got to move on."

"It takes time."

"It was puppy love!"

"Makes it worse."

Jackie sighed, "Well, I'm going to distract her. By the way, nice job doing that with the dress. I think she's having fun…"

Adele nodded, "That was the plan. Hopefully she's enjoying herself."

Jackie patted Adele on the shoulder. "I don't know if I'll see you at the house tonight. I might be with Eugene."

Adele smiled as she shrugged on her large trench coat. "Alright, I'll watch Kat. Have you told him?"

Jackie shook her head, and Adele noticed that the protective hand that was resting above her belly was beginning to  
become omnipresent.

"Later."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Eddie, hold down the fort."

Adele saw Eugene come in from a side door, she waved at him while Jackie grabbed her purse.

In return she received a wave and a signature Eugene smile- one that could warm you all over.

She made her way through the long, labyrinth halls and finally arrived at Bill's room.

She rapped on the door before barging in.

He smiled up at her warmly, lips parting quickly.

His brown eyes were affectionate, and as always there was that distinct twinkle that made them mesmerizing.

He pretended to sit up at attention and gave her a salute. "Lieutenant Roux, Sergeant Bill Gaurnere reporting for duty after successfully completing the first mission of sleeping all day as commanded mam!"

Smiling, Adele pulled the curtains closed on the windows in his room, and locked the door.

He grinned at her, winking. "Oh, I see."

She shook her head, as she shrugged off her coat, setting in on an awaiting chair. Bill's eyes shot downward and fixated  
upon her newly revealed outfit.

His dark gaze studied her crisp white shirt, with the cute ruffled collar, and then this stare went further south.

He couldn't take his black eyes off her long legs that were accentuated so well by the small black heels she wore and it was impossible to avert his eyes from the cut of the black pencil skirt that clung flatteringly to the bulge of her perfect posterior.

"Jesus Eddie!" He exhaled disbelievingly, his eyes still studiously study examining her figure. "You look amazing."

Stifling a laugh, she sat down on the bed next to him. "Can't say the same about you!" Giggling, she ducked as he attempted to pull her hair in reprimand.

She shot him a condescending stare, "I'm just kidding you look nice."

He shook a finger at her, "I tell you, when I get out of this bed for good, you are getting it."

She kissed him on the forehead, "I know. I'll be begging for mercy."

He squirmed away from her kiss playfully, and shot her a disdainful look. "C'mon Eddie, none of that now!"

She looked up at him in surprise. "None of what?"

"All that forehead kissing! It's a sympathetic kiss, an 'oh you're so pathetic you little invalid kiss.'

She smirked at him, a mean little grin spreading across her face. "You are pathetic." She noted, "You little invalid."

He groaned, and attempted to roll over to the side, but was stopped due to the IV line. "I hate this…" he muttered, his lips  
protruding into a small pout.

She stretched out on the bed, lying down on his pile of pillows. "Yeah. I'm sorry, it must be really horrible to be you." She apologized cynically, as he gaped at her, before reaching to pinch her leg.

"You are being horrible to me tonight!" He declared, attempting to push her off the bed. "So condescending!"

She giggled, and placed a slender hand on his sculpted chest. "Only because I love you."

She leaned down upon her hand slightly until their lips me, and she felt a hand reaching around the back of her neck and cradling it tenderly.

Striving, he leaned up for her, craving more of her soft mouth and hot breath.

She leaned further down as the kiss deepened, and his tongue squeezed between her lips.

She could hear herself breathing now, shaky little breaths that were tinged with desire.

She heard and felt his sharp inhalation, as his jaw clamped down on her lips, and forbade her to slide any further away.

His hands came to her waist, and secured her, as she grabbed his shoulders. A questing hand reached for her skirt, and immediately she pulled away, gasping.

"Oh no you don't!" She scolded, sitting back down beside him and smoothing her ruffled skirt. "Oh not tonight. You're  
recovering from a major surgery. You're not even off a damn IV."

"Aww Eddie. C'mon, we're getting married."

"Shouldn't that all be saved for marriage?" She asked smartly, as she brushed a strand of black hair out of his face.

He looked up at her seriously. "I've already married you Adele." He whispered, his eyes warming and becoming a deep  
shade of brown. "I married you the first time I told you I loved you."

She shot him a loving glance. "That night in Reims…"

His eyes closed for a moment, as if he was savoring the memory. "That night in Reims, when I told you I loved you. I meant it. I married you then Adele. I married you the moment I told you I loved you, because I knew I did, and I knew I would never leave you."

"You were just sex deprived."

"Yeah. But it was all so clear then, I knew you were my girl Eddie. And I knew nothing would ever change that."

Her blue eyes danced up to meet his, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you; I think I married you then too."

He grinned at her, "You married me the moment you met me."

She shook her head, and smacked him on the leg. "Again, over confident. Just like the first time I met you."

"I gave you chocolates."

"I gave them to Eugene."

He smacked a hand to his face and threw his head back against the pillow. "Oh the penultimate sign of rejection! She gives my chocolates away to another man!"

She laughed, and snuggled beside him as he wrapped his unrestricted arm around her. "And he gave them to Bobby  
Ann…"

Bill grinned, "So my chocolates did everyone some good. Except for the girl I actually gave them to."

"Exactly. However can I make up for it?"

He grinned up at her sinfully, and she could spy the ungodly twinkle in his dark eyes. "Kiss me." He commanded, pulling her atop him, his hands forcing her upon his abdomen.

One of his hands cupped around the back of her neck. Gasping, her mouth reached his, and their lips crashed together.

He pulled her down upon him, before she fought her way back up. Her shapely legs were apart, and one fell on each side  
of his torso.

Their lips molded together, and his hands guided her body back and forth.

Breathing was becoming a secondary need now, as passionate rapture overtook them.

Their breaths came in short, heated bursts, and Adele's chest heaved against the starchy material of her shirt.

Large hands suddenly spread across the surface of her ass, gripping it tightly and possessively.

From his new position of power, her thrust her further forward, and her lips skimmed his forehead, as he pressed his jaw into her chest.

He was planting heavy kisses along the smooth skin of her chest, when the door handle rattled and suddenly began to turn.


	67. It is a wise father that knows his own

**Thanks so much to my reviewer! I really enjoyed reading your comments. Again, it made my day, as it always does when I get reviews!  
If ya'll are reading this, _please_ review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from all of you!  
Take care,  
Ellie **__

It is a wise father that knows his own child- William Shakespeare

Panting, she and Bill pulled apart, and Bill grinned at the look of horror on her face.

Adele flew off the bed, causing him to groan.

She slammed down into the chair by his bedside and picked up a magazine opening it frenziedly. The door flew open and a nice looking middle aged woman came through.

Adele looked up, and ran a hand through her hair, realizing it needed to be smoothed.

"Good evening!" The woman greeted. "I'm Shannon, the station nurse tonight."

Adele nodded, clearing her throat while she leveled out a few wrinkles in her skirt.

"I'm just going to check up on you Sergeant Gaurnere." She announced, smiling broadly. She came over to him with a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around his arm. "And is this lovely lady your?"

"Sister!" Adele lied, shooting the woman a distracted smile, and she straightened her shirt, which had become unbuttoned at the top. "I'm Bill's sister."

Bill coughed, and then nodded as he caught a pleading look from Adele. "Yeah, Elise is my sister."

The woman began pumping air into the cuff, and plugged her ears with the ends of her stethoscope. Adele flipped another page in the magazine distractedly, hoping she didn't look to guilty.

Bill grimaced when he felt the cuff tightening around his upper arm. He'd never enjoyed that sensation.

Sharon's eyebrows rose a bit, and she took the cuff off his arm.

Sighing, with relief, Bill brought his other hand up to massage the compressed spot.

"Your blood pressure is out the roof!" She noted as she scribbled on the chart.

Adele flipped another page in her magazine pretending to be surprised. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, feigning nervousness.

The woman smiled kindly at her, "Oh he'll be fine. We'll just get him on some meds to lower it."

Bill looked unconcerned as he continued to rub his arm contentedly. Adele nodded and the woman soon left the room.

Laughing, she went back to Bill's bed and laid down beside him.

"See?" Adele teased. "You're blood pressures too high, we need to stop all this fornicating nonsense."

"That's nonsense." He growled, as he grabbed her hips and planted a large kiss on her neck.

Smiling, she rolled over onto her side, and snuggled into his arms, ready to sleep.

Eugene puffed contentedly on his cigarette, as he watched Jackie changing into her nightdress.

His dark, brooding eyes swept across the outline of her figure, and his fingers toyed with the smoldering cigarette.

She turned to him, her short silky nightgown exposing all the right places. "Eugene?"

He grinned and took a long inhalation of the smoke. "Jackie."

She sat down beside him and Eugene could see the tan skin of her thighs. "When do you want to have kids? Like in life?"

He laughed a little and ran his fingers though her twisted, red spirals. "I guess it doesn't really matter." He answered,  
gazing thoughtfully at her. "Later, probably. After all this is over."

She sighed, and her freckled face wrinkled up as she stared at him as if it pained her.

"Well…" Jackie began, her voice trailing off. "I'm having a kid right now." She fixed him with an intense glare. "And I'm  
keeping it."

The cigarette dropped from his mouth, and landed on the floor.

His dark, green eyes grew wide, and he suddenly lay back on the bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

His chest rose and fell at a normal rate, but he looked dazed. Jackie gazed down at him, and folded her arms, almost defensively.

His emerald eyes flickered to hers, and she sighed as he sat back up.

"It'll be a cute kid." She noted casually, shrugging. "It'll be cute."

Eugene smiled and shook his head at her, "Yeah, it will."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "So you're not mad?" She questioned, as he reached for her hand.

"Of course not Jackie."

"Good."

"Would it have mattered if I was?"

Jackie snorted, and took his hand, his pale fingers entwining with hers. "No. Wouldn't have mattered a bit."

He grinned, and smiled down at her. "Aw, Jax you're so tough…"

She nodded, "Yeah. But I don't really want to do this alone."

"I know."

"But I would. If I had to, I'd do it alone."

"I know."

"I don't care what you think about the baby. It's staying…"

"I know."

He shook his head lovingly, and planted a kiss on her freckled cheek. "I love you." He whispered quietly, as his face grazed against hers.

"I know." She replied tiredly, kissing the top of his head, feeling his soft black hair on her face. "And I love you."

Smiling, he laid down, and Jackie lay back on top of him. She pulled the covers up to their waists, and Eugene wrapped his  
arms protectively around her.

The room was dark and quiet, and the lights from the city streets were blocked by the heavy burgundy curtains in the room.

In the still darkness, Eugene felt brave enough to take his hand and place it on Jackie's still flat belly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Adele whispered, as she rolled over in bed, kissing Bill on the cheek.

He stirred and groaned, pulling the covers tighter around himself. "Yeah. Alright."

"I'm going with Jackie and Kat tonight to the apartment."

"Uh-huh…" Adele heard faint snoring, as she slipped into her nurse uniform, and shook her head in exasperation.

She was walking into the hall, when she saw Mary from the front desk heading her way.

Quickly, Adele turned and began heading to the OR in a different way. She didn't want to be bothered by those silky yellow eyes this early in the morning. Adele opened the door into the scrub room, and was met by Dr. Han.

"Lieutenant Roux!" he exclaimed. "I was just going to make sure you were on your way! I'm all ready for you to close up for me."

Adele smiled. "I'm honored sir."

Dr. Han shook his head, "You shouldn't be. You're a damn good scrub nurse."

She smiled again, and felt herself dismissing his praise. "Thank you Sir."

He turned to leave, but then paused, running his fingers through his short blonde hair. "Where are you from Lieutenant?"

He asked curiously, shooting her a friendly smile.

She bit her lip before returning her gaze to the handsome, middle aged doctor. "France Sir."

He chuckled, and nodded. "France. Lovely country."

Adele nodded, "And you Major? Where are you from Sir?"

A thin smile spread across his lips, and in the dim light of the scrub room, his eyes looked glassy and reminiscent. "Not  
France." He whispered. "I'm not from France."

He glanced up at her, "And neither are you Adelheida…"

She stared at him in disbelief, and utter shock.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I think you must have me confused with someone. I'm from France, and my name is Adele!"

He sat down on a chair, and watched as she tied her blonde locks up tightly into her scrub cap. He could see her breathing becoming rapid.

He could see how tightly drawn the lines of her face had become.

He could see how stiffly she stood, how uncomfortable she was with the name.

He looked up at her, and patted the seat next to him. "It's alright." He soothed, as she nervously took a seat behind him.

"I know who you are."

"That's not me." She whispered fiercely. "I'm Adele. I'm Adele Elise Roux. I'm going to be Adele Elise Gaurnere!"

He smiled at her, and gave her a small pat on her leg. "I delivered you Adelheida." He told her, his voice growing quiet. "I knew your mother, and your father."

Adele scoffed, and moved away from his touch. "Did you sleep with my mother too?" She spewed her eyes hostile and flickering in the dimness.

He shook his head in disdain, "No, I didn't. But I knew your fathers sister, Edith. Edith and I were very good friends."

Adele rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she was lovely, just like dear old dad."

Dr. Han sighed tiredly, "Adelheida, Edith was a wonderful woman, she truly cared about her family and you."

"She didn't know me."

"She knew of you, and she wanted the best for her new niece."

"So she's the one who just died, and sent me a plea to come 'home' to Bertchesgarten."

Dr. Han nodded. "I trust you received the letter then."

She nodded, "I burned it."

Dr. Han exhaled sharply. "Edith was a wonderful woman Adelheida. She was just trying to help you."

"How the hell did she know where I was?"

Dr. Han chuckled a little. "She's a very resourceful and clever woman."

"I can see that now."

"Well, the deed of the Estate awaits you."

"I'll never take it."

She stood, but Dr. Han took an arm and pulled her back down.

"Adele, it's who you are. You will need to deal with this one day."

She smacked his arm away, "It's not who I am, Sir. I'm not Adelheida Konstanze Ritschel. I'm Adele Elise Roux. _My_ parents did not love me. But my _parents_ did!"

Dr. Han stared jadedly down at the ground. "Edith loved you very much, and your father loved you very much."

"Not enough to keep me."

Dr. Han sunk further back into his seat, and his almost white eyes flashed to hers. "The night I was called to deliver you,  
your mother was in a lot of pain. She and your father, Gunter, were already having lots of marital problems. There was a lot or morphine gas, Adele. Your mother felt trapped, she felt captive and now she was in pain and half intoxicated from the gas. She screamed at your father that she was finished, and the he could keep the child."

Adele buried her head in her hands, embarrassed by her mother's actions.

"Gunter left without another word to Magda, and then, through Magda's death threats to me, and lots of Morphine gas- you were born."

Once again, Dr. Han's eyes went glassy, and Adele could have sworn there was a sea of sadness and tragedy hiding beneath his blinding white eyes.

"My wife was also expecting during this time when I was delivering you."

Adele saw a tear trail down, Dr. Kristof Han's cheek, and he quickly wiped it away.

"I put you in Magda's arms because Gunter came to me. He handed me a check for 200000 dollars, and told me thank you for bringing him a daughter. But that he would not be married to Magda anymore, not after what she had done."

Adele knew this part of the story. She knew the next line all too well. It was sadly predictable of her mother.

"She'd slept with Goebbels hadn't she?" Adele asked haughtily.

Dr. Han nodded, "She had. Numerous times. So I took the check to Magda, and I told her that Gunter was leaving her. She grabbed the check, and placed you in my arms. Adelheida you were a tiny babe."

He smiled at her, and strangely Adele found herself smiling back.

"She told me, that she didn't want you at all. She told me to get rid of you." Adele's blue eyes simmered with an ugly kind of hate.

Dr. Kristof Han shrugged, "I told her you were too small, and that you needed time. She told me that she didn't care."

Adele could feel the anger pulsating through her, and her hands shook slightly.

"You lived with your mother for about 2 days." Dr. Han smiled a bit to himself. "Then I came and got you."

Adele glanced up at him in surprise, "What?"

"I was afraid Magda would do something terrible, so I went to her. I told her that I would take you. She was with  
Goebbels, and quickly gave you to me. I took you home to my wife Heidemarie. She was eight months pregnant, and could nurse you. So she did. About a month later, Heidemarie went into labor and died, along with our child. I couldn't believe it. I still, to this day, don't believe Heidemarie is gone."

Another small tear came out of the corner of Kristof Han's white eyes.

"A few days afterward, Magda learned that I hadn't gotten rid of you. She found out that Heidemarie and I had kept you, and had been planning to keep you. She told me to give you back. She said she wanted you out of this country- she didn't want remnants of her previous marriage to affect her relationship with Joseph Goebbels. At that point, I was so tired and so sad from loosing Heidemarie and Anya, that I didn't put up much of a fight for you. I figured that at a certain point, it's easier to lose it all than retain only some."

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "When I learned that she pushed you off into the hands of some strangers, I realized how wrong I was."

Adele could see more tears coming from his eyes, and sighing jadedly, she placed a hand on his shoulder too.

"I went looking everywhere for you Adelheida, and I couldn't find you anywhere. After a year of looking, I had to give up."

He scoffed, and bit his lip. "I never should have given up."

Adele shook her head, "It's alright." She uttered, as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly- a gesture she could not believe she was partaking in. "Everything is alright."

He cleared his throat, and gazed down at her, noting her pretty blonde hair, and her icy blue eyes.

Her healthy figure, and clean skin- she looked alright. "I can see that now, Adelheida." He whispered, as he squeezed her shoulder. "I can see that you're ok now."

Her blue eyes flashed up to meet his white gaze. "I'm alright." She whispered, the thoughts of Holland, Bastogne, the Brothels and the hospitals and aid stations, snow, bombs, trees and foxholes flashing through her mind.

"I'm alright...."

He gripped her shoulder tighter, "But for 18 years, I didn't know if that tiny babe I once held was alright. I didn't know…"

He cleared his throat again, attempting not to become choked up with emotion. "But I do know. I know now."

He stood, and dusted off his uniform, adjusting the stethoscope around his neck. "Lieutenant Roux,"

Adele stood suddenly, and nodded.

"I still need you to close up this man."

"Sir."

He turned to leave, and his tall, slender figure was about halfway out the door, when Adele couldn't help but call out to him.

"How did you know?" She called, as she tied the surgical mask around her mouth. "How did you know it was me?"

His harsh, white eyes went soft, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled while his mouth spread into a small smile.

"A father knows his child Adelheida." He breathed, their gazes meeting. "A father knows his child…"

He turned, and the door shut softly, leaving Adele alone in the dim scrub room, scalpel in hand.

That night, Adele sat on the bed in her apartment. She was holding a bottle of Vat 69 in one hand, and cradling a cigarette in the other.

Katherine had decided to take a beer, and was patiently sipping on it as she read.

Jackie sat to her right, furiously shoveling a bowl on bon-bons into her mouth.

"Fuck being pregnant." Jackie cursed, as she popped another chocolate candy into her mouth. "I can't smoke, or drink."

Katherine peered up from her book, "Maybe now you'll actually quit."

Jackie snorted and tossed a bon-bon at Katherine in rebuttal. Adele scooped the fallen chocolate off the floor, and ate it quickly, swallowing it down with a sip of her Vat 69.

Katherine sat the book down, and looked up at Adele excitedly. "Oh, I told you I bought you a dress didn't I?"

Adele shook her head distractedly, as she lifted the bottle to her lips and felt the stinging alcohol slide down her throat.

"You didn't."

Katherine clapped her hands excitedly and rose from the floor. She returned from the closet with a large box, tied together with a red ribbon.

She placed the package in Adele's hands, before hopping upon the bed and shooting her friend a self-satisfied smile.

"I think you'll like it." Katherine announced, as Jackie shoved the bon-bons aside, looking slightly sick.

Adele gave Katherine a sisterly kiss atop the head, "I'm sure I will."

Adele lifted the lid on the box, and her hand pulled out the dress.

She could feel the soft fabric, and she held it out in front of her admiringly.

The dress was off white. Adele hadn't wanted a dress that was snow white.

After Bastogne she never wanted white again. The gown was long and strapless and the sweeps of its train fell elegantly across the carpet.

The front didn't dip, but only wrapped straight around, which would tightly engulf Adele's slim figure.

Although the top part of the dress was tight, the bottom flowed away, yet still stayed close to her figure.

The underlay of the dress was soft satin, but the overlay was an off white netted lace.

Stitched to the lace were golden colored doilies and other patterns of heavier lace that swirled and curled elegantly.

Adele pushed the dress back into the box, and she smiled down at Katherine. "It's perfect." Adele whispered, as she put the lid back atop the box. "Katherine, I love it."

Katherine giggled, and nodded. "I knew it was you. I saw the off white shade, and the gold swirls and I knew it was you  
Eddie."

Adele nodded and picked back up her bottle of Vat 69, as Jackie nodded her head in approval.

"It's dress I would have picked for you too Ed." Jackie told her, as she toyed with the ribbon on the box. "Something about it just goes with you."

Katherine nodded her agreement. "How will you do your hair?"

Adele laughed a little, and sat down her bottle of liquor. "Oh, I don't know yet! I haven't even really decided when I want to have the wedding…"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Well you'd sure as hell better do it in Paris! Everyone is in Mourmelon, and can easily get here.  
Plus, you know this won't be cut short, because the guys got 2 weeks or R and R before we head out."

Adele stared out the window, and into the cloudy night sky. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe she was getting married .  
To her, the ceremony or the dress didn't really matter.

To her, she had married Bill on that first night, the night she knew he would never leave her.

"I guess we'll do it here."

Katherine sat down her book, and gave her older friend an exasperated look. "Oh we will. But you need to hurry, we'll have to book a church and a minister, and get the reception ready, all in less than 2 weeks."

"We don't need all that…" Adele replied waving her hand flippantly. "Really, I want it simple. I didn't even want in a church."

Jackie shook her head, and sighed jadedly. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, easing herself off the bed. "You're not doing some damn justice of the peace deal. And neither are you going to marry in this damn hospital or some cow field!"

Jackie held her stomach unconsciously, as she stared Adele down. "If my sister is getting married, then she will do it the right way. The church-y way. Besides, Bill's catholic- how the heck to you think you'd get away without marrying in a church?"

Adele shrugged, and her mind flashed to the thought of her walking down a small aisle with all eyes on her. "It was worth  
a shot." She replied with a sigh, as she rolled her neck back to pop it.

Jackie shook her head, "Well, listen. I'm going to book the church and a priest. So you tell me what day."

Adele threw her arms up in the air, "I have no clue Jackie! Shouldn't I talk to Bill?"

Again, Jackie shook her head, "No. You need to get this done."

Adele nodded, as Jackie continued. "How about March 1st?"

Scoffing, Adele shook her head, "I've got major surgery that day."

Jackie eyed her, traces of annoyance exuding from her gaze, "I will not schedule your damn wedding around your surgeries."

"But I like my surgeries."

From the floor Katherine groaned and tossed her book to the side. "Eddie, c'mon. Have the wedding on the first! It'll give you 5 days to plan for it."

Adele shot Katherine an amused glare. "It'll take _you_ 5 days to plan for it."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The first?"

Adele bit her lip, and Katherine watched as the soft skin turned white against the pressure. "Yeah." Adele responded, glancing to the box on the floor. "The first sounds like a plan."

"Great." Katherine said, as Jackie nodded in conference. "The first it is."

Adele nodded, feigning excitement. "Oh yeah." She breathed, "The first it is."


	68. The day of the wedding

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been review and adding the story to thie alerts. **  
**I appreciate it and love all of you**  
**Hope yall enjoy this chapter, and check out my second fanfic I've stated, _"A Smile to Die for"_ :) **  
**Peace, **  
**Ellie.**

_The day of the wedding went like these things generally do, full of anxious moments interspersed with black comedy- Janet Street Porter_

The days actually flew by until the wedding.

Adele spent as much time in surgery as she possibly could, it kept her mind off of her impending future.

By the end of the week, she had done about 20 small surgeries.

On the night of the 28th Adele was rolling her shoulders as she took the suture in her hand.

She pressed the needle into the man's thigh, and bounced a little excitedly as she did so.

Surgery was exhilarating.

She pulled the thread through, humming a bit to herself, to the raised eyebrows of the nurses that stood around her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" One of the older ladies asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm ready to sew this guy up!" She exclaimed, as she continued to mechanically thread through he skin, her hands moving swiftly and skillfully.

The woman nodded, and a few other women next to her chuckled at the bride who refused to blush.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, but Adele didn't notice as her mind raced to keep up with the speed of her  
hands, cutting, tying and threading.

"Lieutenant Roux!" Adele looked up from her handiwork irritably.

"Yeah?" She called, the annoyance making her voice high.

"I'm supposed to deliver the message that Dr. Han would like to see you before you leave tonight."

Adele nodded, staring into the yellow eyes of Mary. "Thanks. I'll make sure to see him."

Mary didn't leave, but continued to stand in the doorway, and for some reason Adele couldn't listen to this girl and work at the same time.

"One other thing Lieutenant."

Adele's hands rose in the air a little exasperatedly. "Yeah?" She called crossly again, annoyed that she was being  
interrupted.

"I was also told to inform you that Sergeant Gaurnere was been discharged today."

Adele couldn't help but smile at this news. Bill was walking again. Given, his walking was not yet completely normal or up  
to speed, but he had still adjusted to his prosthesis in remarkable time.

"Thank you Mary!" Adele called, "That's wonderful news."

Mary slipped back out the door, and Adele breathed a soft sigh of relief when she no longer felt the gaze of those yellow  
eyes.

Her hands returned to their stitching, and her mind returned to that wonderful blankness, where nothing existed besides her skilled hands and the body before her.

Smiling, Adele tugged the needle through the skin and breathed a happy sigh. Things were looking up.

They weren't in Holland. They weren't in Bastogne. Hitler had been on the retreat back across the Rhine.

There was a tangible sense of relief.

The war might just be winding down.

She tugged the needle again, and her mind went back into the calm blankness she so enjoyed.

Adele finished the surgery and went off to find Dr. Kristof Han.

She was still having trouble actually believing what he had told her. Again, her familial story deepened.

Now the relationships, the ties, the connections were becoming so intricately interwoven, that Adele didn't feel she had the energy to sort it out.

Apparently, there was a 3rd father figure in her life- Kristof Han, who had saved her from her Magda and Gunter, before she could reach Henri and Nathalie Roux.

For 5 years, she hadn't had a parental figure in her life, and suddenly she was faced with one.

Adele was immensely grateful for Kristof's generosity and willingness to take her into her home.

She'd had no idea that there was another set of 'parents' she had gone through before she reached Henri and Nathalie.

She wished she could thank Heidemarie, for giving her own body. But Heidemarie was long dead.

Adele was pulling off her scrub cap when she heard the door crack. "Come in!" She called, tossing the cap in the trashcan.  
"Adele." It was Dr. Kristof Han.

"Dr. Han." She smiled at him, the part in her lips exuding thankfulness.

He held up his hands, "Please, please call me Kristof."

Adele nodded, "I'll try."

He shoved his hands under the sink, and began vigorously scrubbing at them, preparing for surgery.

"Adele, I hate to ask you this…" Kristof began, shutting off the faucet. "I really do."

Her face furrowed in contemplation, and she glanced up at him her blue eyes awaiting.

He sighed and looked down at her, "Are you going to invite me to the wedding?" He asked, his voice crisp and still slightly  
tinged with the German accent he'd never been able to rid himself of.

She burst out into a laugh, and nodded her head. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed. "You were just very recently added to my guest list."

He grinned, and began wiping his hands dry with the clean towel. "Oh, you don't know how glad I am to be invited! I want to see him. I want to be there to see you marry."

Adele took the towel from him, and laid it back over the rack to dry. "Well, actually." She began tentatively, "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

She stared up towards him. "I wanted to ask you, if maybe, you'd consider, walking me down the aisle…"

His white eyes melted, and became softer and bluer as his mouth spread into a huge smile.

The skin around his eyes crinkled into small lines of elation, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh Adelheida!" He breathed, "I would love to walk you down the aisle! I'm so honored you feel comfortable enough with me, to let me stand in the position of your father."

Adele's sapphire eyes flickered up in the dim light of the scrub room, and to her lips came a grateful smile.

"You've stood in that position before." She whispered, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd be the one honored, if you would stand in that position again."

Wiping a tear from his eye, he engulfed her in a hug, his tall frame engulfing hers. "Danken Ihnen für Lassen, der mich handle, wie ein Vater. Adelheida I'm truly honored to act as your father."

She grinned up at him, and for once, she consciously let the German flow off of her tongue.

"Ich werde geehrt, als Ihre Tochter zu handeln. I'm honored to act as your daughter."

Adele woke late the next morning, to Jackie shaking her awake.

"C'mon Eddie." Jackie urged, tearing the covers off of her sleeping friend.

"Hell no." Adele groaned into her pillow. "Oh hell no."

Cruelly, Jackie ripped away the pillow, her mouth curling upward at the satisfaction of the devilish action. "It's time Eddie…" Jackie warned, spanking her friend on the behind. "It's time to get up."

Adele moaned and rolled over to the side, her blonde hair frizzy against the sheets. "Oh Jesus!" Adele rasped, rubbing her eyes. "It's today isn't it?"

Jackie nodded, and Adele could see Katherine appear from the bathroom, wearing the bridesmaid's dress Adele had bought her.

"I shouldn't even showing up Kat!" Adele joked, sitting up her poufy hair covering her breasts that were unbound by a bra. "You are a knockout!"

Katherine blushed, and twirled proudly in front of the mirror. Her dress was a light lavender that offset her dark eyes and hair.

It was modest in the front; two small straps helped hold up the beaded bodice that covered Katherine's growing breasts

The skirt of the dress was full, tying in the back with bow. Katherine swirled around in it proudly, as her dark curls bounced when she moved.

Adele ruffled her hair, and felt the tangles in her usually straight, blonde hair.

Jackie sat down on the bed, and the two older girls watched Katherine glance at herself in the mirror.

"She's happy." Jackie whispered, her hand on her growing belly.

Adele smiled at the sight, "Yeah. She is."

"She looks beautiful."

"That's her dress."

Jackie patted Adele on the shoulder, and the two girls shared an embrace. "Adele, I'm so happy for you." Jackie breathed as Katherine swirled once again in the mirror.

"I can't believe this is the way this whole thing is turning out for us."

Adele put her head on Jackie's shoulder, and sighed while blue eyes flashed up towards her best friend. "It's amazing isn't it? You're having a kid? I'm getting married? Kat's had her first love…"

Jackie smiled teasingly, as she pulled a strand of Adele's hair. "Yeah, don't forget you being a Nazi princess…"

Adele's head shot up off Jackie's shoulder and she smacked her friend playfully in the leg.

"Quit that!" Adele begged, "I told you never to say that."

Jackie rolled her eyes, and handed Adele the corset she was to wear under her gown. "Yeah, well Katherine and I did some research on German wedding customs. And we found a magnificent game to play!"

Adele eyes Jackie suspiciously, "Oh shit Jax, come on…"

Jackie shook her head, "Look, we thought we might as well. What happens is after the ceremony, after pictures and such, you'll take off with the best man- in this George. He's going to kidnap you for drinks, and Bill and the wedding guests will have to find you and take you back to the reception."

"You mean George and I get to hide and drink for a while?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much a scavenger hunt to find you and bring you to your own reception."

Adele smiled, "That doesn't sound too bad."

Jackie shook her head, "It's going to be fun! George is so excited, he's already staked out the place!"

Jackie continued with her string of announcements. "I picked out the church, and the music. Odette is going to sing."

"Oh, good. I'm sure Bill will be so happy you actually found one."

A dancing twinkled appeared in Jackie's emerald eyes, and she raised a red eyebrow. "Oh I didn't just get any church Eddie."

Adele turned, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Oh God." She breathed "What the hell did you do to me?

Jackie shrugged, "Ever heard of Notre Dame?"

Adele laughed nervously, and sucked in her breath as Jackie helped her into the corset. "Oh no! You didn't…"

Jackie nodded "You underestimate my beginning abilities Ed." She handed Adele the white, hose garters and stockings she would wear under the dress, along with the corset.

Adele scoffed at the lingerie, "Not like he'll notice!" She declared as Adele slipped into the sexy stockings and garters. "He'll rip them off in about two seconds."

Jackie chuckled and tossed her head to the side. "Hey, at least you can say you tried!"

Jackie tossed a small envelop at Adele, who sat on the bed admiring her provocative underwear.

"What's this?" Adele asked curiously, slitting the seal on the envelope.

Jackie shrugged. "From your beloved."

Adele unfolded the letter and found the dark scrawl she knew so well etched onto the paper.

Eddie,

Kiddo, can you believe we're getting hitched today?

I can't. It's still such a dream for me.

I haven't seen you since the other day, and I know that's customary, but shit Ed, I miss you like hell.

I keep dreaming of throwing that veil over your head and seeing your beautiful face.

I guess that comes later.

Oh, I heard about you and Dr. Han. Guess, you've got about three sets of parents now. But ya know, he's a good guy, Ed.

I really like him. Hell, he gave me a real nice leg.

I think it's great that you'll have a father figure to walk you down that aisle.

Ya know, he even looks like you a little. You can tell he's German.

Anyways, I think he's great.

I love you, Ed.

See you at the altar,

Bill

Adele grinned down at the letter and tucked it under her pillow.

Jackie glanced over at her friend, "It said?"

Adele shrugged and tugged at the top of her corset. "That he loved me."

Jackie rolled her eyes, and motioned for Adele to take a seat in the chair in front of the vanity. "That should be apparent!"

Laughing, Adele took a seat and let Jackie run a brush though her blonde tresses.

"And what shall we do with the hair?" Jackie contemplated aloud, tugging on the locks.

Adele scoffed, "Just put it half up, in a small ponytail and then leave some down in the back."

Jackie cracked her wrist in preparation, and pretended to roll her shoulders and pop her neck as if she were Adele  
preparing for surgery.

"You quit!" Adele demanded warningly, smacking Jackie with the hairbrush, to which Jackie jerked upwards on the blonde  
hair in her hand.

"And you sit still and be quiet!" The redhead countered, as Adele settled into the chair for a long and painful afternoon of  
preening.

When Jackie had finished Adele's hair, she had braided two strands in the front, and connected them in the back into a plait.

The rest of the blonde hair flowed down freely down Adele's back.

Jackie wasted no time in grabbing the makeup bag, and she pressed her hand to Adele's face as she took the eyeliner and traced her friend's blue eyes.

Jackie soon took out the mascara and darkened her friend's blonde lashes, to which Adele squinted and blinked.

Katherine soon joined them, and was playing with the makeup too, holding various products out to Jackie.

"Hand me the red lipstick Kat!" Jackie commanded, as Katherine sorted through the carious bottles and tubes for the red gloss.

Katherine handed Jackie the tube, and Jackie quickly swiped it over Adele's plump smile. "Alright!" Jackie announced,

"You're ready. We just have to put you in the dress."

Ceremonially, Katherine brought over the box and lifted the lid as if it were a sacred act.

Adele rolled her eyes a bit, but could feel herself shaking slightly as she felt the silk, taffeta and lace slide across and touch her skin.

She was getting ready for a wedding. Her own wedding.

The thought finally seemed to be hitting her, and she could feel her stomach growing nauseous.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and felt the nausea build.

The dress hugged her curves and the flowed elegantly outward.

The golden embroidery on the bodice of the dress and on the overlay seemed to match her luscious golden locks.

Her lips were vibrantly colored red, and her blue eyes stared out, ablaze, illuminated by the liner and mascara.

Adele could see Jackie changing into her dress, and Katherine smiling at the entire scene, snapping a few pictures on the camera Carwood had given her the day before.

Adele sunk back onto the bed, the nausea in her stomach becoming more intense.

Katherine seemed to notice, because she set down her camera and sat down on the bed beside Adele.

"Nervous Eddie?" She asked, giving Adele a comforting hug.

Adele felt her stomach turn over again, and stared up at Katherine, a confused wariness playing deep in her blue eyes.

"I guess." Adele breathed, as she watched Jackie pin her red hair up atop her head. "I guess I must be."

Katherine patted her on the leg tenderly. "Hey, you'll be alright, when you get up there, as soon as you see Bill you'll be ok." Adele nodded, and Katherine continued on excitedly. "Who's walking you up the aisle?"

Adele felt a smile spreading over her painted lips. "Kristof Han. He and I are practically related…"

Katherine clapped her hands in delight. "Oh good! I'm so glad. Is he your uncle?"

Adele shook her head, and felt Katherine place a hand on her back. "No…" She breathed, "He's practically my father."

Katherine looked up in surprise, her brown eyes growing wide. "Your father?"

Adele nodded, feeling drained of the energy to explain. "Later." She begged, as she heard Jackie open the door and stamp her foot impatiently. "I'll tell you later Kat."

Adele made her way out the door, as Jackie and Katherine held the train of her dress.

"Don't let the train drag!" Squealed Katherine, as she noted a small part of the train dragging against the cobblestone road.

Jackie snarled and stuck out her tongue and the younger girl, "It's fine Kat!" She protested, sarcastically lifting Adele's dress up so high in the back, that the bride's underwear could be seen.

"What are you doing?" Adele cried as she felt an unpleasant draft course up her legs, "Have you got half my ass hanging  
out?"

Jackie giggled and set the dress back down to a more modest level, "No, I don't."

Katherine rolled her brown eyes, "Yeah but she did!"

Adele smiled sweetly at Katherine. "Thanks for the warning Kat."

Adele stared up into the grey February sky, and her eyes flicked up and down the tall spires of the Notre Dame.

Its dark spires stuck out, as if it were stabbing the sky itself.

Menacing little gargoyles and figurines stood guard atop the roof, and they stared down at her.

The large bells stayed stationary in the swift breeze that was sweeping through the town, the stoic bells refused to be moved until officially summoned.

The intricate stylings of the building, figurines, fleur de leis, crosses, and Madonnas were dizzying, and suddenly feeling another rush of nausea Adele shook her head and focused her sight on the steps in front of her.

Jackie lifted her dress again, and Adele clutched the railing as she ascended the marble stairs to the cathedral.

The bells had started ringing now, solemnly proclaiming the hour. Adele looked up at the darkening sky, even without the bells she could tell that it was around 5 o'clock.

Jackie set her dress down, and she came in front of Adele and took her hand, squeezing it.

"It looks big." Jackie warned, her eyes flashing to the church. "When you walk down that hall it looks huge."

Adele's eyes grew wide with frustration, and she waved her hands in the air as if to proclaim the Cathedrals' size.

"Fuck yes I know it's big!" She shouted exasperatedly, motioning to the enormous doors that loomed over them. "It's the Notre Dame!"

Jackie shrugged, "Well, when I asked them if we could rent it, I didn't think we'd actually get it! But whatever- it's just like any other church! It looks big, but you just keep walking down the aisle."

Katherine gave Adele a reassuring smile, as she adjusted the train on Adele's dress. "And don't look up." Kat advised, grinning. "You'll just keep staring at the carved ceiling and stained glass."

Jackie nodded in concurrence, and sighed. "And don't look at the altar too much either!" She flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "It's _really_ gold." She and Katherine exchange worried looks.

"_Really_ gold." Katherine reiterated.

Taking a huge breath, Adele felt her chest heave against her tight dress. "Alright, don't look at how big it is, don't look up, and don't look at the altar." She twittered in a mockingly high voice. "What the heck do I look at?"

Jackie grinned, and let Adele's hand fall away from hers as she could hear the processional song being played- Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring.

The violin and booming organ blasted out the notes, and Adele could hear the sweet sound of Odette's vocalizing to the harmony.

The sound rose, higher and higher until it seemed it would rival even the church's towering spires.

Adele took a deep breath, and Jackie gave her a quick hug, as the redhead noticed Kristof Han approaching.

"You'll do this Eddie." Jackie promised, giving her friend's shoulder a squeeze. "You will do this."

Adele saw George come up and take Jackie's arm, and he winked at her.

"Damn Eddie!" He breathed, "You are stunning. Bill's gonna die when he sees you."

Jackie grinned up at him, and patted his shoulder affectionately as Eugene came up to take Katherine's arm.

Eugene gave Adele a smile, "Usually, I'd tell Jackie she was the most beautiful woman in the room," He shot Jackie a  
teasing grin, "But today, you are."

Adele blushed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He wrapped her in his strong arms, and Adele felt her breathing normalize, and the sense of nausea dissipate. He  
stepped away, and she suddenly felt calmer, and more controlled.

Katherine gave Adele a smile; the younger girl didn't need to say anything. Her huge brown eyes showed what she thought of the event.

Jackie was now peeping through the tiny crack between the two massive doors. "Oh Bill just came out Eddie!" She announced, "And God, he looks handsome!"

Kristof took Adele's arm, and he pressed a soft and tentative kiss atop her head.

"Adelheida…" He breathed, as she squeezed his hand. "You look like an angel."

"Thank you. Danka."

He looked down upon her lovingly, "Thank you for letting me do this." He said huskily, his voice growing deep with  
emotion.

"Thank you for taking care of me so long ago."

He nodded, and Adele could see the kindness and generosity in his harsh white eyes.

The song continued, and the door opened slowly, and Eugene led Katherine down the aisle.

Katherine's eyes were aglow with wonder and awe, and she marveled at each sight of the cathedral and each note of the music had her sighing romantically.

Then, Adele heard the music swell once more, and watched as Jackie gave her a wink before stepping into the aisle with George.

Kristof rubbed Adele's shoulder soothingly, careful not to be too rough on the intricate lace patterns that adorned the dress. "I'm so very proud of you Adelheida." He whispered, as Adele looked down at the floor to keep tears from welling in her deep blue eyes.

"Thank you." She breathed, feeling the flush rise to her face again at his praise. "You truly are a wonderful man."

He smiled down at her again, fatherly kindness radiating from his pure, snowy eyes. "And I'm so happy to find out my little babe has grown into a wonderful woman."

She flicked a tear from her eye, and grinned up at him as she heard the music swell for the final time.

She swallowed hard, and stared determinedly at the colossal doors, wondering when they would open.

Kristof squeezed her hand and she looked up at him in sudden surprise.

"Now?" She gasped nervously; as she watched two suited men begin to pull away the door. "How do you know?It can't be now! It's far too soon!"

Kristof chuckled a little, and his pale lips moved for reveal his white, straight teeth. "I got married once too, Adelheida!"

Suddenly, Odette's beautiful voice vanished, and was replaced with a horrible banging of the organ- known as the Wedding March.

The music spiked, and the organ blared louder than ever, and the trumpets in the loft proclaimed the bride's coming, as the enormous doors were flung open.

Adele's eyes went wide with wondrous horror as she stared out into the church.

The ceilings were high, and seemed to stretch upward forever.

The golden alter shimmered off in the distance that seemed like miles and miles to walk.

Huge chandeliers all lit with glowing candles hung from the stone ceiling. There was rustling and swishing as the entire congregation turned to see the bride.

Adele took a deep breath, and with Kristof's quiet urging in German, she followed his lead up the aisle.

She felt the train of her long dress dragging against the red carpet that covered the brown stone floor, and she could feel the sharpness of her high heels against the soft material.

She smiled, and her smile grew larger and more confident as she passed more and more members of the 506th, and by the time she had reached Easy Company, which was seated directly in the front of the chuch she was beaming at them.

Her blue eyes danced in the candlelight of the cathedral, and they flashed up towards the shimmering altar where Bill stood proudly awaiting her. Finally, the red carpet ended, and she found herself walking on black and white marble.

She couldn't hear her shoes click against the stone floor, for the processional music was too blaringly loud.

She saw Jackie smiling at her, and noted that the redhead was actually humming the wedding march, and almost conducting it with her bouncing hands.

Katherine stared up adoringly at the altar, and admiringly out at Adele who approached the front of the church slowly but surely on Kristof's steady arm.

Finally, she reached the altar, and saw Bill.

He was dressed in a white dress uniform that had obviously tailored to fit him perfectly.

He wore a new hat, which even today, was tipped cockily to the side.

His skin was perfectly tawny in the glowing light, and his smile was wide enough and bright enough to light the entire church.

His dark eyes widened when he saw his angelic bride making his way towards her, with her red lips, flowing blonde hair, swinging hips, pale breasts, and glittering blue eyes.

Finally, the music blasted and then suddenly ceased, at which the congregation took a seat.

Kristof walked Adele to the aisle, where she stood on his arm until George approached to lead her to Bill.

Adele could feel the tears in her eyes building, as Kristof's arm slipped from hers.

"I love you!" She blurted, her voice in a hushed whisper, as Kristof turned to make his way down to the seat.

His white eyes grew large, and Adele could see the emotion pouring from them, as a tear trickled down his pale cheek.

"I love you as well Adelheida, I always have."

Kristof nodded respectfully to the priest and made his way down the stair, as George presented Adele before the altar  
and Bill.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people."

The priest look around and his elderly eyes settled on Adele and Bill, and he looked at them intently before continuing.

"Eddie you're gorgeous." Bill breathed, suddenly feeling hot and uncomfortable in his new uniform.

She smiled at him, and she could feel her legs shaking beneath her long dress, which trailed out behind her and down the alter stairs.

"The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God…"

The priest's probing eyes settled on Adele, as he turned to her, his robes swishing against the floor.

"Do you Adele Elise Roux, have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Adele's blue eyes were sparking in the candlelight, and she took Bill's hand as directed, staring lovingly at him.

"I will." She promised breathlessly, as Bill gazed at her, his dark eyes ablaze.

The priest nodded, apparently satisfied and turned his attention to Bill.

"William Gaurnere, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Bill squeezed Adele's hand tightly as he slipped on her finger a plain silver band, to match his own she had just given him.

"I will." He vowed solemnly, his voice husky and intent.

Adele didn't hear much of the ceremony after that. She stared off, dazedly into Bill's deep eyes and he did the same.

She could hear the priest monotone voice, going on and on, but she never heard any of the words.

She was lost in Bill's eyes, searching those deep brown recesses.

Finally, with a jolt, she felt the priest's hand on her shoulder.

"With that, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The priest's wrinkled face broke out into a smile, and he eyed an awaiting Bill kindly. "You can kiss her, now, Sergeant." He assured the younger man.

Bill grabbed Adele by the waist, and unabashedly pulled her towards him and their lips crashed together in the twinkling twilight of the Norte Dame cathedral.

She could hear the loud roar of applause from the 506th and particularly Easy Company, as Bill deepened the kiss for a moment, his tongue sliding to meet hers and his hands tugging her closer.

Then, they pulled away, ending the sweet sealing gesture that completed their unification.

"I love you!" Bill breathed excitedly, as he helped her down from the alter, and she took her new husband's arm.

She beamed up at him, her red lips spread wide in sheer happiness. "And I love you." She whispered, as they descended the stairs and made their way down the aisle to the cheering of the congregation.

Her dress trailed behind her slowly, inching along as she moved briskly down the aisle, and soon it was sprinkled with petals as the flower girl danced down the rows.

Bill winked at her, and tugged at the seam of her dress playfully, while she smacked his arm away as they tried to be discreet during their procession out of the church.

"You'd better be wearing something devilishly cute under that damn gorgeous dress of yours!" He advised, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

Suddenly, George came up behind her and grabbed her arm and began taking her away. "C'mon Ed! We gotta hide!"

There was something ungodly in the way Adele's painted lips curled upward, as she glanced back at her husband, and there was a wanton sparkle in her eye.

"Come find me!" She breathed; as she let her red lips graze tantalizingly past his chin, "Come find me."


	69. I can feel the sufferings of millions

_..In spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart. I simply can't build up my hopes on a foundation consisting of confusion, misery, and death. I see the world gradually being turned into a wilderness, I hear the ever approaching thunder, which will destroy us too, I can feel the sufferings of millions and yet, if I look up into the heavens, I think that it will all come right, that this cruelty too will end, and that peace and tranquillity will return again."- Anne Frank_

George led Adele into a small pub about a mile from the church, and they both sat down at the bar.

George grinned at her as he flagged down the waiter bartender and ordered two beers.

"Dear God Eddie!" He exclaimed, as he picked up his drink. "Your freaking married."

Adele smiled up at him adter taking a huge gulp of her beer, "Hey, don't remind me." She teased, ruffling George's hair.

She set her beer back down on the bar with resolution. "I'm still a free woman until Bill finds me." George let out a loud laugh as he took off his hat and set it next to him.

He sent her a shameless wink, "The way I figure," He reasoned, glancing up at the clock, "Is we've got about an hour before he looks on this side of town."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, thinking of how she had tempted him only moments before, her lips grazing his jaw line. "I don't even think we've got that long!" She noted sarcastically, as she slumped into the back of her chair.

"So tell me about Odette!" Adele demanded, flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "How is that going?"

George rolled his eyes and picked up his beer, "Ugh, don't ask!" He sighed, "She's so friendly and all smiles. But she doesn't take me seriously!"

Adele laughed, "Have you looked at yourself George?"

He reached out and flicked her arm, "Hey, not nice!"

"She sang beautifully today…"

"Didn't she? Voice like an angel."

George twisted around in his bar stool, "Speaking of angels!" He gave her a sweet smile. "You look like one Ed. You really  
do. Gah, I bet Bill was about ready to piss his pant when he saw you walking up that aisle. God, knows I was!"

Adele felt the heat rising to her cheeks, "George, you're too nice."

He shook his head, "No, it's just the truth Ed. You're a bombshell."

She looked down at the white dress she still wore, and smiled at the long train that was careening behind her seat. "I like this dress." She noted, shrugging as she fingered some of the golden embroidery on the bodice.

George nodded enthusiastically in compliance, "Jesus, I do too!"

She laughed and took another sip of her beer, feeling the amber liquid slide down her throat.

George was staring out the window, and he didn't notice the pained expression on Adele's face.

"Do you think I'll ever be like you?" He mused, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Do you think I'll find a girl, get married, and even pop out a few kids?"

Adele looked up from gazing into her drink, his comments thoroughly surprised her.

It wasn't like George to be so thoughtful, especially when it was almost time for a part, and especially when there was beer around.

But the last light of day that was fading through the small windows of the pub seemed to cast a shadow over George as they had over some of the barren tables and chairs.

"Of course you will." Adele soothed, her voice confident. "George, believe me, you will find someone. When you get back to the states, girls will be throwing themselves all over you! Your problem will be keeping them away!"

There was a small smile that appeared and then vanished from his lips. "You think so Eddie?"

She gave him an exasperated look, "George, I know so."

He looked pleased with that answer, and lifted up his mug of beer. "I'll drink to that!" He exclaimed, suddenly in good spirits again.

She grinned and took another sip of the ale, suddenly hearing commotion at the front of the bar.

Adele turned to see a handsome man in white dress uniform bursting excitedly through he bar doors.

The bartenders started clapping when they saw him, and he threw them a couple phony bows as they applauded his efforts in finding his bride.

"Give her to me Luz!" Bill demanded, a huge grin overtaking his face. "I found you Luz, so you'd sure as hell better give me my bride!"

Laughing George threw his arms protectively around Adele, almost sending both of the toppling off their bar stools.

Giggling, Adele threw herself into George's arms, and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Our freedom's over babe!" She teased, whispering.

George grinned down at her, before kissing her atop the head and sending her into Bill's awaiting arms. "It was wild while it lasted Eddie, doll."

She laughed, and Bill scooped her up in his strong grasp, and he locked his jaw to hers as the wedding guest applauded.

He pulled away from her and dared to give her a signature wink, he was still so full of himself.

He set her down to the applause of the crowd, and his rough fingers traced comforting patterns up and down her back, his fingers gentle against the fragile and delicate lace of her dress.

She felt herself shiver at his touch, and they exchanged excited glances as he led her to their seat for the wedding dinner.  
She shook her head exasperatedly as the waiters began dishing out the main entrée of the meal- real Italian spaghetti.

Bill had insisted he wanted spaghetti at his wedding.

Hungrily, Bill started swirling the noodles around his spoon, as wedding guest began coming up to the table to congratulate the new couple.

Dick Winters was one of the first to come to Adele. "Eddie, you look beautiful!"

With a mouthful of spaghetti, Bill turned towards his Major. "Hey, don't she now? She cleans up good don't she?"

Adele scoffed, and smiled warmly at Dick. "Thank you Dick. You're too kind." He smiled, "Well, it's true."

Nixon was soon by his side, taking a sip of whiskey from his flask, his dark eyebrows raising at Adele. "Jesus, Eddie. I don't think you've ever looked better."

Adele's eye lit up at his joke, and she reached across the table to pinch his arm playfully. "Oh I can think of one time." She mentioned nonchalantly.

He chuckled and threw back his head before gulping down some more Vat 69, "Oh yeah." He began playfully, his lazy voice becoming clearer with recognition as he winked at her, "I can think of one time."

Bill was far to engrossed in his spaghetti to notice, and plus Jackie had already warned Adele that everyone in the company knew she 'stripped for a transfer,' although that was not her original intention.

Soon, Adele was holding onto Bill's free hand and was surrounded by all the men of Easy, and her best friends Jax, and Kat.

Suddenly, the string band Jackie had hired began to play the first dance song, and Bill pinched Adele in the sides.

"Get up woman!" He commanded, lovingly placing a kiss on her cheek. "You've got to dance with me now." Adele smiled up at him, her red lips curling into the perfect grin. "If you insist."

The dance was a little waltz, meant to be slow.

Bill helped Adele from the table, and he took her hand and led her to the floor.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, as she felt his hand in hers.

Once, on the floor he wrapped an arm around her waist, and kept one hand in hers.

They rocked slowly back and forth to the music, and Adele laid her head on his chest as the danced.

He was careful not to step on her train, which flowed far out behind her.

She could feel his lips on her ear, and there was hot breath as he whispered, "I love you."

She stared up at him, her blue eyes smiling, and warm. "I love you too!" He twirled her around, and watched as the light glinted off the golden designs on her gown.

"That dress is beautiful." He murmured, as he watched her twirl before him.

She smiled up at him in thanks, "Yeah? Kat got it for me."

He grinned, and gave her a flirtatious wink, his eyes glinting with inequity. "But you know where that dress would look even better?"

She shook her head as he continued, "In a crumpled heap on our bedroom floor tomorrow morning." **  
**  
She felt the blush rising to her cheeks, as she smiled up at him, her eyes flashing with that same ungodliness he had seen earlier in her smile. "Yeah? You think?"

He grinned down at her, and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead as the music continued onward, "We'll have to find out won't we?"

"I guess so."

The music ended, and Bill twirled his new wife one more time, as the guest applauded and gathered into their own groups on the dance floor.

She and Bill had begun to dance again, as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her lips grazed his strong jaw again, and he felt ecstatic to be with her.

What was strange is that Bill Gaurnere felt ecstatic that he would be with her forever.

He'd never thought he was that kind of guy; he'd never thought he wanted to be that guy.

But the day he stared into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, Bill Gaurnere changed his mind.

He couldn't really explain why he loved Eddie. But he loved Eddie, and he knew he loved Eddie.

Sure, she was the most gorgeous girl anyone had ever seen, but she was also the only girl he had ever seen, like this.

He stared down at the top of her blonde locks, and pressed his nose to her hair, where he breathed in her sweet, flowery sent.

He ran his hand over her alabaster skin, and perfect button nose, pinching it humorously.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly on his lips.

He couldn't believe he was married, but he couldn't have been happier.

As they danced together, their bodies swaying in the mutual movement, he stared off into her endless blue eyes, as deep and dark as the stormy ocean.

Her eyes acted like a mirror, and in them, he could see himself. He could see who he had been, he could see now, clearly, who he was, and he could see him in the future.

He could see her wrapped snugly in his arms, he could see her glowing and round, he could see her elegant in old age.

And through every stage, he saw himself too, steadfast by her side.

He loved her.

And he truly knew it.

She looked up at him, and smiled, those stone cold sapphires turned molten before him.

"You're doing some thinking." She noted, as he smiled down at her lovingly. "I can tell, because your forehead's all wrinkled up."

He laughed as she poked him on the forehead. "Do you believe in love as first sight Ed? I know, it's silly."

She shook her head, and her swaying to the music became contemplative and slower. "No." She answered finally, her lips pursed together. "No I don't."

He frowned down at her for explanation, and she smiled when she gave it to him. "No, because I saw you quite a few times before I knew I loved you."

He chuckled, and his dark eyes danced in the lowlight of the pub, "You're charming!"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed as she brushed a few ringlets of hair out of her face. "Phstt. Bullshit Bill Gaurnere! You're charming, and don't you know it!"

He winked at her, "Is that how I got you? All this charm?"

She shrugged, and pressed a finger to her lips, "Hmm, nothing's more dangerous than a boy with charm."

He grinned and raised his eyebrows and nodded down towards himself, "You know it babe."

She smacked him on the arm in reprimand for his expanding ego, and was about to scold him, when the door to the pub burst open.

The music suddenly stopped as Adele noticed Colonel Sink walking to the front of the bar, she broke away from Bill, and grabbed his hand as the Colonel took the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Bill and Adele, I'm sorry to have to interrupt this fine reception, but I've news for everyone."

There was massive groaning and protests, as men set down their beers and Adele spotted George pulling away from Odette.

"The 34th infantry has crossed the Rhine into Germany, and we need to join them in heading to the Ruhr."

Colonel Sink made a clicking sound before continuing, "So we're moving out." Again, more groaning protest. The colonel glanced around the room, "And we're moving out right now."

Adele's mouth dropped, and Bill bit his lip angrily, biting down hard on the flesh.

"So, the transport trucks are waiting outside. Load up men!"

The night was cold, and clear. The dark sky was unblemished by any clouds, and a cold moon hung stoically overhead.

She could see her breath curling out of her mouth and into the frosty air.

During the day, it felt more like spring, but at night it was still just as cold as it had been.

She folded her arms together, hoping to preserve some heat, and she felt Bill warming his hands behind her.

The trucks were rumbling and roaring impatiently as the always did. Men were beginning to lead up with their units, hopping into the transports.

Adele felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned, not to see Bill, but to see Kristof Han.

She glanced sadly up at him, and he shook his head in sorrowful disdain as he pressed an envelope into her hand.

"I'm so sorry about your wedding."

She nodded, and shrugged. "Hey, at least I got married."

He gave a sad chuckle, and smiled down at her. "Be very careful Adelheida." He warned, as he drew her into a deep hug.

"Be careful for me."

She nodded, and gripped to his tall figure. "I will. Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"Thank you for letting me."

He broke away from her, and his white eyes were mournful. "Write to me please." He begged, as he squeezed her slender hand. "I want to know you're ok."

She squeezed his hand back, and her blue eyes stared up at him. "I will. I'll always write to you, Kristof. Always." She promised, her voice dropping down to a whisper.

He nodded, and gave her a fervent kiss atop the head, "Good. Sehr gut. Dich haben besser gehabt!"

She grinned up at him, "Selbstverständlich. Immer. Of course, I always will."

He let go of her hand and his eyes fixed Bill with a strident gaze. "Sergeant Gaurnere!" Kristof addressed warningly, as Bill stuck out his hand in offering. "You had better take good care of my Adelheida."

Bill nodded solemnly, and gripped firmly to Kristof's hand. "I'll take good care of her, Dr. Han, I promise you."

Kristof's white eyes were searching, "You should be shot if you don't. She's my little girl Sergeant Gaurnere; she always has been. I trust her to you now."

Bill's gaze was intent, and he wrapped an arm protectively around Adele. "I will, Sir. I'll be here for her always."

Kristof nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer, and gave Adele one last kiss on the forehead. "Write to me Adelheida. Do not forget!"

"I won't!" She called to him, as Bill helped her up into the truck, while she grabbed the train of her dress. "I will."

She took a seat, and gathered the dress up in a little pile behind her, using it as a pillow.

Bill sat down beside her, his jaw taut and his teeth clenched with stress.

The engines began fumbling louder, and the transports were rolling out, one by one.

She stared off at the tall, solitary figure in the muddy road, watching as the crystalline moonlight glinted off his white blonde hair.

She gave him a final wave, and he returned it, before she watched his tall figure sag, and his shoulders slump as he walked away.

When he was out of view, she reached down for her letter that she had set on the bench.

Eagerly, her little fingers tore through the seal, and she lifted the paper, trying to make out the words in the darkness.

_Adelheida, _

_I thank you immensely for letting me have the honor of walking you down the aisle today. I have only been as proud as I _  
_was, one other time in my life- when I married Heidemarie. _

_I know she would have been very proud of you too, as I know you're parents Nathalie and Henri would have been. _

_I was so honored, Adelheida, to stand in their place today. As much as you don't want to hear it, I must also tell you that your father Gunter, and you're mother Magda would have also been very proud of you. _

_Today, you gave me the biggest honor I have ever had in my entire life, the ability to walk that little girl down to her fiancée. _

_In my heart of hearts, Adelheida I always considered you my little girl. And today, I saw the little babe I once held, turn into a woman before my very eyes. _

_I love you very much, as I always will, and as I always have. And I hope, that you return the favor. _

_I know, I am not Henri, or Nathalie, but I was honored to be considered your father for a day. Especially, since I have always considered myself very close to you. _

_Be very careful, and write to me often, Adelheida. I will want to know that you are safe. _

_Love always, _

_Kristof Han _

Adele clutched the letter tightly in her hands, as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe how sweet and kind he was, and she didn't particularly think she deserved him.

She'd always considered her familial relations eternally and perpetually fucked.

But now, as the relations grew even more complex, things seemed to make more sense.

She loved Kristof Han- and she could not help it.

He had held her, saved her from her mother, and even taken her into his home.

She had found her father, or at least one of them.

She knew she would always love and miss Henri.

Her wonderful, and loving French father. He had actually raised her, and she felt guilty for readily loving and accepting Kristof so fast.

But she knew, that Kristof Han would never replace her beloved Henri Roux. Kristof Han was a different father, one she would connect to in a much different way.

She gazed down at the letter, and noticed how immaculately his letters were drawn, with the same precision of his surgical prowess.

Smiling, she laid the letter down and settled against Bill's arm.

From across the truck, Adele saw Jackie and Eugene, quietly cuddling in a corner.

There was a deep grimace on her pretty face, and Adele noticed Eugene's hands on her stomach.

He was taking away the shooting pains in her abdomen, Adele could see this.

He'd done it for her once, when her head was throbbing and pulsing.

It had always amazed her how Eugene could heal. And that the difference between her, and Eugene and everyone else.

She was a damn good surgeon and nurse, and she could nurse and suture; but Eugene- he could heal.

Eugene could heal.

She watched as he murmured quietly, and Jackie sighed into his touch, and again she shook her head in amazement- Eugene could heal.

Adele didn't really know what she thought about God, or what God thought about her, but she knew that Eugene's healing was a gift from God.

She glanced over at Katherine, who was lying down on Carwood's lap. She looked tired, and her brown hair hung down in her face while her lavender dress hung off the seat.

Carwood was always so good to her, and Adele knew that she obviously looked at him as an older brother.

He was a caretaker, Carwood.

He was constantly watching out for his men, and for the company, and especially for Katherine.

She must have reminded him of a sister he had back home in West Virginia.

Adele sighed, as she felt Bill's hands running tenderly though her hair.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

He shrugged, and stared down at her, watching her blue eyes flicker in the darkness. "I dunno Ed, guess we're going somewhere good right?"

She chuckled, but the laugh wasn't really light or joyful. "I guess, way to spend our wedding night right?"

He groaned and clamped a hand to his forehead as if it pained him. He leaned down into her ear, whispering, "Hey, let's not talking about wedding nights huh?"

She scoffed a little, and he pulled one of the grimy old Army blankets up over them both.

Adele stared up at his dark features and she placed a hand on his chest, noting the strong feel of his heartbeat.

"I'm kinda tired." She mumbled, as she yawned and snuggled deeper into the musty blanket.

"Me too."

There was soon silence, from both Adele and Bill, except for Bill's light snoring.

Eugene stared out into the inky darkness, as he moved his hands from Jackie's belly.

She had already fallen asleep in his arms.

Eugene could feel his hands hurting, and he stared down at them, noticing how blue and pale they looked in the blackness.

The trucks were still roaring, and the jostling of the road was only helping to rock some people to sleep.

He stared out into the night, and felt his hands throbbing.

He hadn't ever felt his hands hurt this much, sometimes they hurt when he could really feel pain.

But Jackie was ok now, and his hands were still throbbing.

He glanced down at her, and wrung his hands together.

Something was hurting, he noted, as his green eyes cut to the right and the left, and something was hurting bad.

Adele awoke to the sounds of the engines cutting off, and the jolt of the trucks sudden stop.

Beside her Bill stirred lazily, taking in a huge breath, as he readjusted.

Adele rubbed a hand across her face, as is wiping the sleep from her eyes.

She coughed a little, and her nose wrinkled up- something smelled bad outside.

Curiously, she flung Bill's arm off of her, and she made her way to the back of the truck, hoping to hop out.

She was starting to hear commotion, as she picked up the train of her long dress, and scurried to the back.

Most everyone else in the truck was still asleep, and Adele took a quick glance back at everyone before hopping down into the gravelly road.

When she hit the ground, her eyes widened, and a hand flew to her mouth.

The stench was unbearable. It was the smell of burning hair, and rotting flesh.

It didn't smell like a battlefield- there was no smoking metal, or hot iron, or that metallic scent of freshly fired bullets.

There was no gunsmoke, and she didn't smell the rusty scent of blood.

This smelled ten times worse than a battlefield.

The smell wasn't just of the fresh dead, it was of those that had died long ago, combined with the necrosis of newly rotting skin.

The smoke, it wasn't metallic, or of gunpowder, but burning, searing hair and skin.

Coughing, she glanced around her, her eyes adjusting to the early morning darkness.

Out of the dim grey light, stood a huge, foreboding statue of an Eagle, mounted upon two huge cement gates.

Emblazoned directly underneath the eagle, was a large swastika, proclaiming the political affiliation of this facility.

Adele's blue eyes were huge in the early morning dawn, and transfixed, she walked over to the gates.

She placed her pale hands on the wrought iron bars, and her eyes flashed upward to a sign on the tall gates.

Eugene was at her side, staring through the gate bars and into the grey, dusky daybreak. "What's it say?" He asked quietly, motioning to the sign, as Adele noticed his hands shaking as he gripped to the bars.

She looked around the facility, and saw large wooden buildings, and another larger brick bulding, with smoke curling upwards.

She glanced at the sign, and her face furrowed. "Arbiet Macht Frei…" She breathed, "Work makes you free?"

The words sounded ominous, as her hands clasped tightly to the iron bars.

This placed didn't look like one that was free, in fact, it looked a prison.

There were soldiers lined up all along the gate now, and Adele could see Dick Winters glancing around apprehensively.

No one knew what this was. There certainly didn't seem to be any people here, or at least any that were alive anymore.

Maybe this had been a town, that the Germans had burned strategically due to Hitler's orders. Maybe it was a commune, or a hospital.

Suddenly, there was movement on the other side of the gate, and through the grey, foggy dawn, Adele could see figures moving slowly towards them.

Men readied their rifles, and Adele could hear the ominous sound of guns cocking up and down the line that had been formed at the gate.

Adele's blonde hair blew in the cold breeze, and her dress, that was now muddied and dirtied at the bottom, ballooned out behind her in the crisp breeze.

The figures were moving closer now, and Adele could hear pained moaning, and crying.

She could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly against her bodice, and she no longer felt cold.

As the figures approached, Adele noticed that they were all wearing striped uniforms that resembled pajamas.

A few men were staggering to the gate, crying and whispering. Adele could now see their emaciated figures, and how their bones seemed to virtually pop through their thin skin.

They all had virtually no hair, and were struggling to make it to the gate.

There were gasps, and coughs as the men drew closer, and it became apparent how frail their condition was.

Their eyes had sunken into their face, which looked disproportionally huge, compared to their emaciated bodies.

The men's shirts were all ripped and torn, and through their tattered clothing Adele could see their ribcages, which looked like it could burst out of their bodies.

Their legs were skinny and tiny, all the muscle and fat having been eaten away by starvation.

They didn't have shoes in the cold weather, and their feet struck the ground slowly, and ploddingly.

The men came to the gate, and one reached out to touch Adele's hand, which was strung through the bars.

She took his bony, gaunt hand and squeezed it gently, as the horror rose to her face.

She couldn't believe people could live in this condition; it was hard to believe that these men were still alive.

The breeze was blowing harder now, and from the opposite direction.

Her curling, blonde locks were blown into her seraphic face, and her ringlets swirled around her dark blue eyes that were wide with terror.

Her long dress was now blowing around her legs, and some of the lacy white fabric blew through the bars of the gate.

The sun was now beginning to partially rise, and a small glow was being cast on the American that stood to the east.

Adele's pale skin glinted in the new light, and the edges of her angelic dress reached and stretched through the gate.

"Oh God!" One of the prisoners breathed his voice tired and sorrowful. "We thank the lord you have come…" He was still holding Adele's hand, and he gave a little tug. "Thank you for coming."

Shocked, Adele nodded, her blue eyes sweeping over the condition of the men at the gate.

They needed small intakes of food, water, IV's and warm blankets.

She needed to get to work.

She heard one of the men, a younger man, probably around her age murmuring in German, and she called to him.

"Warum Sie hier sind?" She asked desperately, as he began to turn slowly and carefully towards her. "Why are you here?"

He glanced up at her billowing dress, which was lapping at the bare and dirty feet of all the other prisoners, and he stared up at her blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Warum Sei hier sind?" He retorted, his voice angry and demanding. "Warum sier hier sind? Sie arisch? Why are you here you Aryan? Your people already left."

There was muttering and whispering and chiding on the other side of the gate as Adele took a gasping breath, clutching to the iron barrier.

The older man grabbed her hand pleadingly. "Aaron, enough! God has sent us an Angel today! Forgive him." The older man pleaded clutching Adele's trembling hand, "Forgive him please."

Adele was gasping, panting at his words, as she saw the men scolding and warning him as they continued to speak to some other translators.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, and all the other sound drained away.

The boy had asked her why she was here, and had called her an Aryan.

She could feel the frantic beating of her heart in her chest, as it dawned upon her.

She gripped her hair anxiously, as she blinked her eyes growing wider and wider by the second.

She whirled around frantically, "Dick?" She screamed, "Dick where are we?"

Captain Winters bounded up to her, "Dachau, Ed. I've got George on the phone trying to figure out what the hell this place is."

Adele shook her head, and she felt the angry, hot tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks.

"Don't bother. I know what it is."

Dick raised an eyebrow, and his icy pale eyes fixiated upon hers. "Then what the hell is it Eddie?"

Adele took a deep breath, and turned to the older man, who still clung on to her hand.

"Why are you here Sir? Warum Sie hier Sind?" She asked, as she tried to steady her own shaking hand.

He looked up at her, and Adele saw pleading dark eyes, terrorized by horror and fear. "Ich bin jüdisch." He whispered, as his eyes begged for her understanding. "We are all Jews."

Adele nodded, and her teeth clenched down upon her lip, so hard that the bite drew fresh blood.

She turned to Dick, a pained expression dominating her beautiful face, and distress filling her eyes.

"This is Konzentrationslager _Dachau._**" **She informed him, trying to keep her voice calm and steady as she felt the panic and terror rising in her throat.

"This is a German camp for Jewish prisoners, it's a work camp." Her eyes cast over the sick and starving humans that stood anxiously at the gates. "These aren't the only men like this here."

Dick's eyes went wide, and she noticed gasps and sharp inhales around her. "There's probably hundreds in this compound, and probably hundreds more dead…"

"Oh my god." Dick breathed, as he watched Eugene handing out small packages of crackers to those at the gate.

Dick flagged a couple of the sergeants over, and Bill stood behind Adele protectively.

"Scout the place out. Make me an estimate of how many are captive, and how many dead. We're going to find food and water and medical treatment for all of them."

Dick's bright eyes were angry in the dawn light. "This town is officially under martial law. Go find bread and go find water, I don't care where you get it from."

Bill nodded, and pulled a pair of wire cutters from his pants. "I gotcha boss. We'll take care of this thing."

Bill stepped forward to cut the gate, and as he did Adele's hand was jarred from the older man's.

He cast her a thankful gaze as he stepped aside to let some of the soldiers in.

"Thank you for coming," He whispered hoarsely, "Thank you for coming."

She nodded, "It wasn't me. I'm not-"

The man didn't hear her anymore, as he staggered alongside the soldiers, who were coughing and gagging on the strong abrasive stench of burning flesh.

But the angry boy stepped up to the open gate, and fixed Adele with a bitter gaze. "You've done this." He accused, his voice rasping. "You've done this…"

She shook her head as she felt the tears sliding form her eyes, "No!" She pleaded, "I haven't. I'm not a part of this at all!"

He shook his head, "How could you not be?" He asked her angrily, "Are you going to tell me you've never smelled this horrid smell?"

Her shoulders sagged as she gripped tighter to the gate for support. "I haven't been here, since I was born!" She promised him, tears pouring from her eyes. "I haven't."

He snorted, and began walking slowly away. "No excuse. No excuse for what your people did."

The skin on Adele's fingers was now being torn off by the rusty edges of the gate, as she held onto it for strength.

"They aren't my people!" She screamed pleadingly. "They aren't my people!"

He didn't respond but only kept walking, Adele shut her eyes tightly and felt the iron grating against her skin.

When she looked up from her sobbing, she saw the boy on the ground, lying still and silent.

His chest wasn't moving.

Adele clung on harder to the iron bars, wailing, and watched as her pale skin tore away on the rusty edges.


	70. A baby is God's opinion

_A baby is God's opnion that life should go on- Carl Sandburg_

Against the grating of her skin, Adele felt a comforting pressure on her back. T

The hand that steadied her made her feel like if she fell, if she fell due to all this horror, someone would catch her.

She turned around slowly, her movement hindered by her long, clinging wedding dress, and her eyes shot upward.

Bill was staring down at her, and his black eyes were discerningly intent on her face.

"Adele…" He breathed, "Are you alright?"

She snorted back a few sobs that seemed to be lingering in her throat, and stared back up at him.

"I didn't do this." She breathed, her hands still clasped tightly to the gates. "I didn't do this…"

Bill came towards her, and put his arms around her supportively. "I know." He uttered, pressing his face into her shoulder. "I know you didn't do this."

She glanced around her, and her gaze fell onto the corpse of the boy she had just spoken with. "But he-" Adele stammered fearfully, a pale hand outstretching in a directing point. "He thinks I did this!"

Bill's hands were strong around her, he pressed his lips into her exposed shoulder harder. "But you didn't…"

Her hands reached up to touch her hair, and viciously, she yanked down on it, pulling strands out angrily. "I didn't realize things like this truly existed! I'd heard… But I didn't know!"

Bill gave her sides a quick squeeze, and Adele looked out into the dawning morning, while the smoke from some building swirled and twisted into the milky air.

"It isn't you Eddie." He promised, as his rough fingers stroked the sides of her white dress. "I know it isn't."

She nodded, and stared out at the dismal scene of buildings, made all various materials- from its wooden shacks to concrete monuments.

Bill's hands ran admiringly though her blonde hair, which blew gently against his russet skin in the breeze. "I love you." He whispered, "I love every, single part of you."

She smiled sadly to herself, as she felt his kiss the top of her forehead. "I love you too."

He stepped away from her, and when he did, she felt herself aching for the strength of his arms once more. "Go on, and help Eugene." Bill urged, shooting her a tired glance, as he pressed her medical pouch into her hands. "He needs the help."

Adele watched as a man staggered out of one of the dilapidated wooden shacks, and fell to his knees. "They need your help too."

Adele nodded, as the tears dried from her big, blue eyes. The look of horror was soon replaced by a narrowing of her eyes, and a set expression of raw determination on her jaw.

"I'll go." She breathed, as Bill helped open the gate for her. "I'll go."

He gave her a quiet nod, as he shut the gate behind her. "I've got to run to town and help Webster rustle up some of the men that ran this camp- if they haven't already jumped town."

"Be careful."

He gazed on at her, and she winced when she heard the sound of the gate clicking. "I'll be back." He promised, reaching for her hand though the iron bars.

She squeezed his hand, and then turned from the huge gate, daring to face the horrifying sight that lay on her side of the barrier.

She could hear Eugene screaming for a nurse, and she began walking, slowly and doggedly down the large dirt aisle that led to more barracks.

Her silk train drug behind her, bumping over the small rocks, and collecting dirt as she walked.

She could see more and more men and women stumbling out of the shabby barracks.

Their pale skin, which was whiter that Adele's, seemed almost transparent in the creamy morning light.

They were all crying out in German, thankful that the Americans had come.

Adele continued down the path, and she felt the cold morning breeze on her exposed breasts.

The wailing of the prisoners, chilled her more than the brisk wind, and she shivered against it.

There was a call to her right, and Adele spun to see a man hobbling towards her.

"Sir." She told him, as she grabbed his shoulder to steady him. "Sir, please sit!"

He obeyed her, and crashed to the ground, not totally in control of all his body's movements.

"Please, will you help my son?"

She looked down at the emaciated body that was speaking to her.

His ribs protruded out of his chest, and strained so hard against the taut skin it appeared they might pop out.

His arms and legs were tiny, and trembling, due to all the atrophying of his flesh.

She stared into his hollowed eyes, and it felt more like she was talking to a body, than a person.

"Yeah." She breathed, wondering how the man didn't want help for himself. "Yeah, I'll help your son."

Adele glanced around the complex, which had now become overrun with a swarm of unkillable bodies that wandered shakily towards the trucks where rationed food and water was being delivered.

She could hear Liebgott yelling in German, for them to get back, and stop fighting each other for the food and water. He promised them that there would be enough.

"Come with me." The man gasped, pointing towards a barrack. "He's inside."

Adele helped the weak man stagger back toward the barrack, and as she stepped inside the building it took her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

When her blue eyes dilated, they widened even further at the sight of rows and row of bodies that were stacked one on top of the other.

"What is this?" She breathed, holding a hand to her mouth as she looked around the barren room.

"Dead room." The man informed her, pointing to a small body that lay on the floor. "That's my son."

Adele picked up the heavy, lacy skirt of her dress, and hustled towards the tiny body.

She bent down beside him, her dress scraping against the rough concrete floor of the room.

Her pale, slender fingers flew to the tiny boy's neck, as she breathed and prayed for a pulse.

After searching, probing her fingers under his chin and down his she found the faint throb of a heartbeat.

"He's alive!" Adele breathed in astonishment, her eyes lighting up in wonder. "He's alive!"

The father nodded, and collapsed upon the floor once more. "He's only 3 years old."

Adele took the tiny boy in her arms, and fished from her satchel the smallest needle she could find.

She quickly took the tube and attached it frantically, her fingers flying as she shook a bottle of fluids and connected it to the tube.

She looked up overhead, and saw a small nail protruding from the wall, and slung the IV cord over it. She reached for the boy's small arm, and  
as gently as she could, pushed the needle into his pale skin.

His eyes flew open at the prick, and he stared up at Adele in amazement.

She smiled down at him kindly, and stroked the back of his head, cooing to him in German.

She gave him a small sip of water from the canteen she had in her satchel, and he laid his head back down.

His eyes fluttered again, and finally closed.

His father was now sprawled across the floor, coughing and hacking up blood. Adele gasped, and turned away from the boy.

His father waved her away, as he coughed up more blood, that ended up landing on the train of the bridal gown. "Don't mind me." He rasped, pointing to his son. "Please take care of him."

Adele nodded resolutely, and scooped the small boy up in her arms. "I'll take care of him." She whispered, as she found her hands clasped tightly around him. "I'll take care of him!"

His father nodded, before inhaling a shaky breath. "Please do."

Again, Adele found the only gesture she could conjure up was a nod. "I will. What is his name?"

The man smiled, as some more blood seeped through his teeth and he coughed again. "His name is Kristof." The man gasped, "Kristof Mendelssohn."

Adele's eyes widened as she glanced back down at the small, fragile boy who lay in her arms.

Kristof.

She turned back towards his father, "I'll take care of him…" She promised. "I will."

With that, she burst from the door, IV and Kristof in her arms.

She ran to the transport trucks, which her now serving as feeding stations.

"Luz!" She screamed up at the truck, as she felt herself being elbowed by frenzied men who were all vying for food from the trucks.

George appeared over the rail of the truck, and his face was drawn.

His jolly dark eyes seemed to have lost their wry glisten, and he looked defeated and tired as he handed out bread.

"Yeah Eddie?"

Adele fought her way to the base of the truck, trying not to knock over any of the emaciated beings that were dangerously crowding the vehicle.  
"Take this kid!" She commanded hurriedly, as she held up tiny Kristof to George's awaiting arms.

George tried not to juggle the child, as he secured the baby safely in his arms, as more men clamored towards him, their hands clenching and unclenching in feeble grabbing gestures.

"And do what with him?" George yelled, as he tossed some more bread down, shielding Kristof.

"Take him into the town hospital, we've got it under martial law now. Demand he be put in bed and fed. They'll know what do to with him, just get him there."

George sighed, and clutched Kristof tighter to his chest. "Yeah, and there all fucking Nazis! They might not help him."

Adele's blue eyes, were cold and hard, and as George stared into them, he saw that they were iced over with anger.

"Then you point your gun at them and demand they take care of this child." She stared up at him, her teeth clenched. "Do you understand?" She questioned, "Demand!"

George nodded, and hopped down from the other side of the truck, "I gotcha Eddie. I'll get him taken care of."

"Thanks!" Adele screamed, as she made her retreat through the desperate crown of hungry men.

She could feel tugging on the end of her dress, and she picked up her skirts in the front, and tried to move on.

But she couldn't. The pull against the train of her gown was too great. Adele turned, and her blue eyes went wide again as she saw the end of her dress.

There was a body collapsed upon it, writhing and shaking.

Instantly, Adele dropped to the ground, and began holding the man steady as the convulsions racked his body.

"Shuushh. Stay still." She murmured, stroking her fingers atop his furrowed brow. "Stay still, and quiet."

He kept shaking, but he managed to look up at her. "Prayers?" He asked in his broken English, as his dark and tormented eyes gazed pleadingly into hers. "You know prayers?"

Adele held his hand tightly, and she found herself nodding frantically. "Yeah," She breathed quickly, "I know some prayers."

His horrified eyes seemed a bit more calm at her affirmative answer. "Say them." He pleaded, "Please say prayers…"

She looked down at him and began shaking her head, "What kind of prayers, I don't know the Kaddish…"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his bleeding lips, as he stared up at her. "I am tired of the Kaddish." He noted, as his body continued to tremble.

"I want you to say any prayers, please."

Adele nodded, and held his hand harder as she felt the words forming in her mouth.

She couldn't think of many prayers.

She never could.

She couldn't think of how to pray in the midst of all this horror, that God had let continue.

But as she looked back down into the eyes of the dying man, she found her words, in a prayer she had heard Eugene mutter many, many times.

"Lord, make me an instrument of your peace;

where there is hatred, let me sow love;

where there is injury, pardon: where there is doubt, faith ;

where there is despair, hope where there is darkness, light where there is sadness, joy."

She paused, wanting to make sure this prayer, this utterance was meaningful enough to the dying man.

He looked content, and his eyes urged her to continue. She took a deep breath, and remembered Eugene, as she uttered the next line.

"O divine Master,

grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;

to be understood, as to understand;

to be loved, as to love;

for it is in giving that we receive,

it is in pardoning that we are pardoned,

and it is in dying that we are born to Eternal Life.

Amen."

She glanced back down at the man, who took a deep and faltering breath.

"Will you repeat the last line again please?" He asked, clutching a hand to his chest.

She stared down at him, and nodded, biting her lip as if she could clamp down on the emotions that begged to escape.

"And it is in dying…" She whispered, squeezing the man's hand. "That we are born to Eternal life."

He nodded up at her, and his chest heaved once more. "I thank you for praying with me." He whispered, his eyes exuding gratitude. "I liked the prayer you chose very much."

She swallowed, and looked back down at him, admitting. "It's one of the only ones I know." She admitted, as he gave a tiny laugh.

"Then I am blessed, you would share it with me."

She nodded, as she felt the words leaving her again.

There were no words to describe this place, and these people.

Their tortured eyes, frail limbs, and emaciated bodies did all the talking necessary.

"Congratulations on your wedding." The man breathed, eying her white dress. "I'm sorry, you spent some of it here."

How could he possibly be sorry for her?

She shook her head vehemently, "No." She rasped, "I'm very glad to spend it here, and help if I can."

He nodded, and his chest rose again, shakily. "I thank you for helping me."

His eyes closed with finality, and the expression on his pale gaunt face was peaceful, as he took a last wavering breath.

Adele released her hold of his hand, as she felt it sliding from hers, as his muscles relaxed.

Resignedly, Adele rose from the dirt, and her blue eyes swept discerningly over the body again.

She would not leave him uncovered to the elements, not this sweet man.

Adele gathered up the train of her dress, which had become frayed, and stained.

Easily, she tore some of it off, not caring when she heard the ripping of her wedding dress.

She took the silky lace, and draped it gently over the dead man's body, watching as it slightly undulated in the breeze.

She turned from his corpse, when she heard the sound of Dick Winters, calling for the Company to return to the gate.

She hadn't even noticed that dusk was falling on the camp. By now, the black wood that the shacks and barrack had been built with blended perfectly into the murky darkness.

Biting her lip, Adele took a last look at the body, and made her way towards the sound of Dick's voice.

"I know it's tough." Dick began as the darkness began to dull even his flaming red hair. "But we've got to move on."

Dick's light blue eyes were piercing in the dull light, "Major Strayer, Colonel Sink, and even the General have been informed of the situation. Sink and Strayer have been to see this place themselves. The Taylor's 4th Army is moving in this evening, while we move out."

Adele looked sadly around the camp, and watched as men from the 4th Army began arriving onto the scene, obviously horrified.

She wished she could have stayed and helped. "So load up." Dick ordered, even his usually stoic voice compromised by emotion. "I've got orders that we're heading straight to Berchtesgaden."

Adele's eyes went wide, and she felt her jaw tighten in response.

She didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to go back to her old home.

In fact, she wanted to run as far away from it as possible.

There, in the mournful twilight, Adele stood and watched the prisoners stagger to and fro in their striped uniforms.

She fingered a strand of blonde hair as Dick went on about Berchtesgaden; it felt like Adelheida Konstanze Ritschel was finally catching up with Adele Elise Roux.

Adele hopped up into the jeep, and took a seat besides Carwood, who had a sleeping Katherine on his opposite shoulder.

"Your husband is in the next town over, where we're gonna spend the night." He told her.

Adele nodded silently, in all honestly Bill's whereabouts were the least of her concern.

She'd seen more death today, then she thought she had in the entire war.

She snorted angrily, hell, it wasn't even death- it was mere murder.

She'd felt somewhat responsible for it too.

She'd seen the toughest, meanest son of a bitch in the entire company, Ron Spiers, cry like a baby at the sight.

She'd seen the joy vanish from George's jolly eyes.

Carwood placed a steady hand on her shoulder, "Tough day huh?"

Adele nodded, "Yeah. Tough day." There was a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as she felt the pressure of Carwood's hand.

Adele's eyes were pulled to a dark corner of the transport truck by a strange babbling sound.

She glanced cautiously into the darkness, and her eyes widened when she saw Jackie bouncing a small child up and down.

The little girl cooed happily as Jackie continued to bounce her on her leg.

Meanwhile, Eugene sat stoically in the corner, his dark green eyes void of all emotion, except for a tiny bit of distaste for what he saw.

"How the hell did she get that?" Adele wondered aloud, her steely gaze fixed upon Carwood as she expectantly waited for an answer.

Carwood grinned and shook his head. "Jackie found her." He noted simply, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he watched Jackie play with the baby.

Adele could see it in his coffee colored eyes- he was thinking of his wife.

"She found the kid, lying in a pile of rubble, and she picked it up." Carwood turned his stare back to Adele, "She hasn't put her down since."

Adele smiled a little, "So what's she gonna do?"

Carwood shot Adele a knowing look. "Keep her."

Adele coughed a little on the pack of crackers she had been stuffing into her mouth. "No shit?"

Carwood nodded solemnly, "Yeah, no shit. Says she's taking her, and keeping her. Says, she's already got one, what's two?"

Adele shook her head lovingly, as she offered Carwood a cracker. "Yeah, I could see Jackie thinking about kids that way."

Carwood grinned, as his rough fingers reached for one of the crackers. "Yeah, but honestly, it's the best thing that could happen to the little girl."

Adele's blue eyes watched the scene discerningly, as Jackie snuggled the babe to her chest, and laid another hand on her bulging belly. "What's her name?"

Carwood popped the cracker into his mouth, and chewed on it contemplatively before answering. "Anais." He informed, reaching for another cracker that Adele readily handed him. "A man told Jackie that her name was Anais."

"Anais." Adele whispered, feeling the name roll off her tongue. "I like it."

Carwood smiled, "Yeah, so do I."

"How's your wife?"

The smile in Carwood's eyes almost became euphoric at the mention of his wife, Marie.

"She's wonderful." Carwood breathed, as he fingered the stale cracker that lay in his hands. "Say's the baby's coming along just fine."

Adele nodded, "Great, I know you can't wait to get home!"

He nodded emphatically, "Marie say's she'll kill me if I manage to get myself killed this late in the war. She says she'll have my ass."

Adele laughed, and watched as Carwood eyes became unfocused and glassy.

She patted him on the shoulder, and rose from her seat.

She staggered against the jostling of the truck, over to Jackie's corner.

Jackie smiled up at her, and Adele took a seat beside her red haired best friend. "So, this is your new kid huh?" Adele asked, staring deep into the baby's emerald eyes.

Jackie smiled at Adele, and nodded, kissing Anais gently on the head. "Yeah, this is my kid."

She straighted the baby's tattered dress, and then held her out to Adele. Jackie stared up at her friend, her eyes proud and almost teary.

"Eddie-" She announced, "That's Anais." Adele took the baby from Jackie's arms carefully and cautiously.

Adele could feel the heat of the little life in her arms, and she could hear the tiny inhales and exhales.

Maybe something good had come out of this horrendous day.

She smiled down at the child, who continued to babble and smile back up.

"Nice to meet you Anais." Adele breathed, as she stroked the top of the baby's head.

As she started into those deep green eyes, she saw the joy of a child, and also, something she hadn't seen in a long time- hope.


	71. I just died in your arms tonight

**This chapter lives up to the mature rating, just as a warning. **  
**I'd love to get some reviews on this thing, as it will be wrapping up soon-ish :)**  
**Hope everyone's enjoying spring break if they get one, or looking foreward to it! **  
**:) **  
**Oh yeah, be sure to check out A Smile to Die For.**  
**Peace, **  
**Ellie**

_I just died in your arms tonight, it must have been something you said- Cutting Crew_

When the truck rumbled up to the small town of Engedey, Adele's head was thrown off of Carwood's shoulder has the truck jolted to a stop.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes as she looked around.

"Engedey." Carwood replied, yawning. "We're staying there."

Carwood pointed to a stout looking brick building, with sandbags at the edges.

"Lovely." Adele muttered tiredly, as he helped her down from the truck.

Jackie stepped down as well, passing Anais off to Carwood momentarily.

Eugene hopped off after her, shaking his head as he glanced at the baby.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He whispered to Carwood, as the older man patted his shoulder.

"Fatherhood apparently!" Carwood remarked snidely, as threw his head back and groaned.

"There was no stopping her!" Eugene lamented, his dark green eyes troubled as he looked towards the little girl. "Jackie  
refused to put her down."

Carwood threw an arm supportively around Eugene, "Aw. Quit worrying- I'm sure it will be fine. You'll make stuff work."

Eugene sighed heavily, "I'm gonna need you to tell me that about five hundred more times."

Carwood laughed, and the two walked into the building, as Adele followed, picking up her long skirts of the wedding dress.  
"Hey Ed!"

Adele turned, and hurried towards Jackie, who was still bouncing Anais up and down. "Yeah?"

Jackie smiled tiredly up at her friend. "Thanks for, liking Anais."

Adele's brow furrowed in confusion, "Hell, of course I'd like her, she's precious!"

Jackie sighed, and watched as Anais continued to beam around, little bubbles of spit appearing at the edges of her mouth.  
"I know that Eugene thinks this is crazy." Jackie began despairingly. "But I know, I can do this. I have to do this."

Adele placed a small hand on Jackie's back. "Jax, if anyone's got this, it's you." She promised, "I know you'll be a great mom."

"But I don't know how… And Eugene doesn't think I'm ready."

"But you do know how! You've been mothering Katherine ever since she got here, and you've been mothering me, as much as I've let you. You'll be great."

A small smile spread to Jackie's peachy lips, and she kissed Anais on the head. "Yeah? I hope so."

Adele gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door, before Jackie called her back.

"Hey, something's on your mind!" Jackie called, "I can tell, cause you're sucking on your bottom lip."

Adele suddenly noticed the plump flesh inside her mouth, and released her bottom lip quickly.

"What is it?"

Adele freed the door handle from her grip, and leaned upon the door. "I just- today was awful."

Jackie nodded sympathetically, "Yeah."

Adele's shoulders sagged against the door, "And tonight's our… Well, replacement wedding night."

Jackie gave a sad smile. "Yeah, you can't have the sex tonight huh?"

Adele sighed, and scratched the beack of her blonde head, troubled. "No, I could. I just don't know if it's right…"

"You mean with all the shit today?"

"Yeah. I mean, there's people being killed, murdered- and there I would be forgetting about it, sexing it up."

Jackie patted Anais gently on the back, as the baby curled up against her new mother's shoulder.

"Eddie, people have been dying and getting killed the whole war, and that hasn't stopped anyone."

"But that wasn't just isn't killing. It's murder.

Jackie raised a red eyebrow, "All war is murder, Ed. Thou shall not kill…"

She paused, and then continued. "Man has no right to kill his brother. It is no excuse that he does so in uniform: he only adds the infamy of servitude to the crime of murder."

Adele scoffed, "Who said that? Sure wasn't you was it?"

Jackie snarled playfully, "Nah, it was Percy Shelley ."

"You mean the Frankenstein guy?"

Jackie held up a correcting finger, "The husband of the Frankenstein lady."

"Whatever, I'm sure he probably terrified her into thinking up that evil, green monster."

Jackie rolled her eyes, and walked towards the door.

"Look Eddie, all I'm trying to say is that it's been a tough day. No one wanted to see any of it, but you're not helping them by abstaining on your damn wedding night. So do what feels right, ok? It's your first real, night with Bill…"

Adele nodded, and Jackie shot her a look as she opened the door. "But don't keep me up all night with all your rambunctious lovemaking."

Adele threw a hand at her dismissively before opening a creaking door to the room Nixon had handed her a key to.

She pushed open the door, and stepped through the threshold.

There was Bill, sitting contemplatively at the window, sucking hard on a lit cigarette.

Adele smiled at his distracted smoking, as his lips drug smoke from the cigarette absentmindedly- this signaled he was thinking.

She closed the door gently behind her, and he looked up, grinning.

"Hey Babe!" He greeted, slowly rising from the window.

"Hi Bill!" She returned, as she made her way to his arms.

He embraced her in a huge hug, and held her tightly, pressing his face into her soft waves of blonde hair.

"I missed you." He admitted, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her lavender smelling hair.

"I missed you too."

Bill put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her an arms length away to inspect her.

"Oh Eddie…" He breathed, as he glanced at her dirt smeared face.

Her beautiful hairdo had come apart, and now blonde hairs went flying everywhere.

The long, lace and silk dress and been smudged and smeared with dirt and soot- not to mention how the train had become shredded and tattered.

The lace and beadwork on the bodice of the dress had torn, and become tattered, while the skin on Adele's bosom had been littered by cuts from clawing, desperate hands.

She looked down at herself, and laughed jadedly, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "I bet I look I sight."

His dark eyes were warm when he looked over her, "Yeah, a beautiful one."

She laughed, and smacked him on the shoulder. "You're still a flatterer…"

He kissed her gently on the cheek, his eyes low on her chest, as he fingered the ripped fabric there. "And you're still a temptress."

She snorted, and fell back upon the bed, sighing heavily, and watched as Bill eased himself upon the mattress.

Her eyes gravitated towards the site of his amputation, which he had now uncovered, as he let his prosthesis fall to the floor.

He sighed heavily, and laid back upon the bed, a small grimace upon his face.

"I fucking hate it." He muttered heatedly, his dark eyes angry and brooding.

Adele stared down at the artificial limb that lay cast aside on the floor. "Does it hurt you?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes."

"At least you can walk…" Adele's voice trailed off as she saw the vicious look in his black eyes.

"Not well…They've got me running crap jobs Ed. They make me drive everywhere! I'm not a fucking sergeant anymore, I'm a goddamn page boy!"

"Bill…"

He sighed, and kissed her cheek sweetly. "I'm sorry. I know, I know. At least I've got you, and I'm married, and I'm alive."

Adele scoffed, her blue eyes rolling angrily. "At least."

"But I want to be able to walk right." He breathed wistfully, "I don't want you to stare down at that damn fake leg every night, when I take it off. I don't want our kid at the age of two, to be able to outrun his crippled dad."

"It doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me! I wanted to be whole for you Ed, complete."

"I don't care about it Bill."

"I just, I want it to be normal again." His eyes were pleading, wanting her understanding.

And he had it.

She knew amputation was a traumatizing event, and that even weeks after it occurred, patients could develop anxiety about it.

She wanted him to be happy, and to forget about it.

Grinning, she moved closer to him, until she climbed on top of him.

"Want me to cheer you up?" She offered, her eyes blue and earnest.

His dark gaze was intent, as she began trying to wriggle free of her dirty wedding dress.

Her voice had just sent waves of pleasure rolling down his lower body.

"Of course." He breathed, his voice deep, as he ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling the softness of the silk guiding his hands easily up and down her curves.

Adele slipped gracefully out of the wedding dress, and watched as it cascaded off the bed, and landed in a pile of dirtied silk on the floor.

"…And it's never looked better." Bill groaned, as his mouth reached her ears, filling them full of his hot, desirous breath.

Adele savagely bit his neck in reprimand, "Shut up. It was beautiful the second I walked down that aisle."

"You know it was…"

He glanced up at the gorgeous woman who straddled him, whose features grew more russet in the dimy, orangy light of the small room.

Her wild blonde hair, was full and voluminous as it cascaded down her shoulders, and onto her bosom, which was full and heaving.

Adele's breasts were tightly caged into a white, lacy corset, from which they wanted to burst.

As the plump flesh pressed up against the frilly white fabric, Bill could feel himself growing more aroused. The mere sight of her sewed desirious fire though his skin, and her touch scorched him with flaming passion.

Adele manuvered herself lower, and Bill's eyes widened as her hands ran lovingly up and down his amuputated leg.

He smiled at her, his lips drawn up at her loving action. when she began kissing his leg, her lips running tenderly up and down.

He chuckled and drew her close again, pulling her back on top, watching the rise and fall of her smooth stomach.

Her shapely legs spread out, one on each side of his body, and he ran his hands down them admiringly, as she caressed his neck with biting little kisses that made him groan in her ears.

And what made all of this even more beautiful to Bill, was the fact that now, Eddie was his wife.

Her most desired area was shielded by lacy, white panties, and he hadn't even noticed the adorably sexy garters she wore.

He fingered the little straps, with the cute white bows, and she giggled, pressing harder to him.

"Oh, tricked you huh?" Adele laughed, as his lips collided with hers. "You can't pull those panties down now huh?"

She popped the garter strap provocatively that held to her stockings.

"Try me…" He growled, as he tossed her over onto her back, and mounted her, all in one swift practiced motion.

He'd have those panties, garters and all, off in no time.

Suddenly, as she looked into his dark, piercing eyes, she felt herself being drawn closer to him.

The spark ignited deep inside her, as she reached for his belt, wanting only for it to come off.

All she wanted was to touch and be touched- and he readily supplied.

Bill grabbed her by her waist and she felt him maneuvering to slide inside her.

Her head twisted from side to side as his reaching mouth switched positions, and went deeper, while her eyes closed.

She felt his hardened muscles in his arms, as he held her close, and his breathy kisses drowned out her willful moans.

His hands had reached for her corset now, and he tore it off, as Adele actually heard the sound of fabric ripping.

He grinned sinfully at her as he displayed her torn corset to her, as it hung from his jaws.

He threw his head to the side, spitting out the corset, and smiling up at her. "Now then."

"Dear God, you're such a-" Adele moaned, as his hands cupped her breasts and toyed with them roughly.

"A what?"

"A show off."

"Oh, want me to show you something?"He groaned, biting at her ear.

He pulled down his boxers, and Adele let her eyes drift to his endowment.

"Already seen it." Adele whispered teasingly, her eyes flashing innocently as he thrust harder against her in punishing reprimand.

His eyes were still fixated on her, and his dark carnal gaze made her shudder with desire, as he pressed to her again, hips grinding.

"Oh, sure sure."

She giggled, and her blue eyes fluttered up and down from his dark gaze, to his muscular body that continued to pound into hers.

Their tongues flitted together, in and out before leaving and exploring other areas.

Finally, Bill looked down at her, and he noticed her blue eyes were wide open, and willing.

That was when he knew.

He pressed himself completely inside her, and felt her back arch to accommodate the new pressure, as her mouth opened to let a gasp escape.

There was more thrusting, more screaming, more moaning, and more kissing.

But Bill continued to steady himself by looking deep into her blue eyes, that were warm and loving.

He hadn't seen those eyes in quite a while now, and he loved the sight.

He pushed himself in, again and again, each time she spasmed with pleasure, breathing heavily, moaning his name.

Her breathing came in short gasps, as her fingers wrapped around the headboard of the bed, and her fingernails scratched pleadingly against the mahogany wood.

His hands held her hips captive, and also held the starchy sheets over thier bodies, preserving whatever modesty they had left.

Their lips smashed together once more, hot and heavy, gaping and closing between pleading gasps and pleasurable groans.

He couldn't wait for her any longer.

He'd known he wouldn't last tonight.

Not on their wedding night.

Not since it had been so long.

"I won't last, Ed." He admitted, his voice in a warning growl, as her pulled himself from her, grimacing.

"You don't have to..." She whispered, as she glaced up at him, to find a look of sensuous suprise in his dark eyes.

He stared down into her gaze, to find trust and reassurance, and when saw the glinting conviction in her sapphire eyes- he knew.

Gasping, he pushed himself to her again, as she smiled with unbridled pleasure, her teeth glinting in the hazy lighting.

There was a final rush, and soon his body collapsed upon her, entangled, sweaty and exhausted.

Her glittering blue eyes came up to meet his warm, dark gaze, as they both gasped desperately for breath, stoking and kissing all the while.

His hands rubbed through her hair comfortingly, as her chest heaved, and she attempted to retrieve her breath.

Finally, he relaxed upon her, kissing her shoulders and her neck- whatever his affectionate lips could reach.

She gazed up at him, her eyes swollen with affection, as he took her fingers into his, and fingered her wedding band.

"I love my wife." He breathed sweetly, as he buried his face in a pile of her blonde, flowing hair.

"I love my husband…" She whispered back, as she felt their breathing start to slow.

She drifted to sleep quickly that night, and for the first time, in a long time, felt safe and complete in Bill's embrace.

That night, wrapped in Bill's arms, Adele did not dream of Tristan, Henri, Nathalie, Chantal, Anna, Magda, Gunter, or even Kristof.

Adele slept, dreaming only of Anais.

By the time the 506th had moved deep into Germany it was finally beginning to feel like spring.

The fields that grew alongside the roads and highways were growing full with the verdant grass that was starting to grow tall in the warm sun.

The men were happy, as the bounced through the German countryside, with the warm spring sun on their backs.

They had received word a few days ago, before they had entered Landsberg, that Hitler had died.

There actually hadn't been much rejoicing in the company- Hitler's death simply seemed long overdue.

Everyone wondered, why he couldn't have died earlier, and saved everyone some trouble.

The jeep Adele was riding in was one with Winters and Nixon and Spiers. Somehow, she'd managed to get herself placed with the officers.

She laughed as the girls from the fields ran up to the jeeps, and gave all the handsome men in the car kisses, and shot her a jealous smile.

Finally, the jeeps rumbled to a stop when before them, they saw a massive mound of dirt blocking the road any further.

"So this is the best Doenitz can throw at us?" Adele scoffed, as she watched George and Malarkey throw a couple  
grenades at the giant mound of dirt.

From the front seat, Spiers shot her an un-amused glance. "Apparenly! As if we wouldn't get through that in a matter of minutes…"

Beside her Nixon snorted, "It's charmingly patriotic actually." The intelligence officer remarked, "I mean, you wouldn't just let the Germans march into Washington DC would you?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Nixon rushed on. "See? So they won't let us just waltz in Berchtesgaden."

He heaved a contented sigh, and reclined further on the seat, letting the sun hit his pale face. "Besides Ron, this isn't so bad huh?"

Ron snorted, as his eyes fixated upon the road calculatingly- it would only take him a matter of minutes to blow up the earthen roadblock.

Dick motioned towards George, and he nodded. There was soon a loud explosion, and little particles of earth flew everywhere.

"A severely good defense…" Ron noted snidely, smirking back at Nixon, who rolled his eyes and pulled his helmet down over his face.

"I hope you get shot by a sniper Ron…"

"I hope you remain as pale as you are for the rest of your life."

Nixon kicked Ron's seat, growling.

Adele snorted at the both of them, and let her eyes be drawn up to the towering mountains that loomed overhead.

The blue peaks rose up, just past the final fields on the horizon, and Adele could see the pristine white snow, capping their tops.

Lush pastures and meadows covered the hilly ground, and Adele watched as goats, horses and cows grazed contentedly on the alpine grass.

Off in the distance, she could spot a small lake nestled between opposing mountains.

She knew where she was now.

Somehow, the place was strangely familiar.

She glanced over Dick's shoulder, and down to map he was studying.

He felt her gaze, and his blue eyes shot up to meet hers. "We're right here." He pointed to a small dot on the map. "Berchtesgaden."

He gave her a smile, and she tried to return it as she nodded mentally at her intuition- she had known this was  
Berchtesgaden.

She settled back into the seat, and laid gazed out the window as the jeep started up again.

From behind her, as the jeeps started so did the singing. It was George's voice that started bellowing the song- it was always George's voice that started bellowing anything.

The first words of the courageous song, rose up through the rumbling of the trucks.

"_He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright_

_He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight;_

_He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar,_

_"You ain't gonna jump no more!"_

It was time for the chorus, and now everyone had joined in, even Eugene, who usually sat smoking and grinning sheepishly when the other men sang.

_"Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_He ain't gonna jump no more!"_

Again, George lead off again- loudly, and awfully off key.

_"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,_

_"Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;_

_He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more."_

Adele winced at the high note George reached on the last word, and Spiers turned to her, "I wish he wouldn't sing no more!" Ron noted wittily, drawing out a cigarette and offering one to Adele.

She took it gratefully, and placed it in her lips, as the chorus began again.

_"He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock,_

_He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop,_

_The silk from his reserve spilled out and wrapped around his legs,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more."  
_  
"Come on Eddie!" Malarkey screamed from the a truck back, "Sing!"

Adele shook her head, as she took a drag of her cigarette, and glanced up into the beautiful mountains.

She really wasn't in a singing mood- not after entering Berchtesgaden._  
_  
"_The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome,_

_Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones;_

_The canopy became his shroud; he hurtled to the ground._

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

Nixon had now stared to sing too, sarcastically directing the singing with his spastically waving hands.

Adele giggled at him, as he continued to throw his arms into the air, and yell out the words, not bothering to keep tune.__

"The days he'd lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind,

_He thought about the girl back home, the one he'd left behind;_

_He thought about the medic corps and wondered what they'd find,"_

"Got girls back home Eddie?" Dick joked, as he grinned back at her.

Adele scoffed, winking. "More than you Dick." She teased, more than you."

Dick laughed before turning his eyes back on the road.__

"And he ain't gonna jump no more.

_The ambulance was on the spot, the jeeps were running wild,_

_The medics jumped and screamed with glee, rolled up their sleeves and smiled."  
_  
There was cheering and whistling at Eugene, who jokingly rolled up his sleeves, pretending to plaster a gleeful smile to his face.

Jackie laughed at his antics, as Eugene rolled his eyes, and pulled Anais into his arms.

_"For it had been a week or more since last a 'chute had failed,_ _And he ain't gonna jump no more."  
_  
Adele had smiled at Eugene's antics, and watched as the singing continued. Nixon had now stood, from the lead jeep and was pretending to direct the entire company, as he continued to sarcastically belted out the lyrics.

"_He hit the ground, the sound was "Splat," his blood went spurting high,_

_His comrades they were hurt to say: "A helluva way to die!"_

_He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more."  
_  
Finally, the song was nearing an end, and Adele watched as Bill had now stood along with George, also directing the Easy Company Symphony in preparation for the last chorus.

She shook her head at her handsome husband, distractedly chewing on the cigarette, as she watched the town of Berchtesgaden appear on the horizon.

The last verse was sung louder than all the others_._

"There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute,

_Intestines were a'dangling from his Paratrooper suit,_

_He was a mess; they picked him up, and poured him from his boots,_ _And he ain't gonna jump no more_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,  
_  
There was a pause before the final line of the song, andGeorge stared at Adele. "Sing!" He commanded her, screaming. "Sing it!"

Adele cast her cigarette over the side of the jeep, and stood up, complying with George's wishes, as she tossed her blonde hair to the side.__

"Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die!" She sang loudly, her somewhat melodious voice carrying over the jeeps_._

"And he ain't gonna jump no more!" She finished, slumping back down into her seat, and digging in her pocket for her cigarette, as she watched a huge Nazi flag unfurl in the breeze.

"And he ain't gonna jump no more…" She whispered, shoving the cigarette into her anxiously awaiting lips, as she watched the flag wave proudly in the breeze.

She really needed to smoke.

Dick glanced upwards at the words inscribed on the dark wood of the Reichskanzlei, the Riech Chancellory.

"What's it say Eddie?" He asked.

Adele shook her head, as she pressed the cigarette to her lips once more. "You don't wanna know."

"I do."

Adele turned to him angrily, tossing the cigarette onto the ground.

"I swear by God, this sacred oath that I shall render unconditional obedience to Hitler, Furher of the German Reich and people…"

Dick held up his pale hands, "Ok. Enough. I'm ready to go inside."

Smirking, Adele moved up behind Ron, and stuck a hand deep inside his pocket, pulling out a pack of his Lucky Strikes.

"Ohh Eddie Babe." Rom exclaimed in sarcastic desire as he seized her small hands, by clamping his own over his pockets.

She grinned up at him, and was able to squeeze a smoke out of his pocketed grasp. "Told ya Dick wouldn't wanna hear all that shit!"

Triumphantly, she produced the cigarette from Ron's pocket, and jammed it in her mouth.

Rolling his eyes, he tossed her a lighter.

She caught it quickly, and furiously struck the switch until a burning flame emerged.

Ron watched as her index and middle finger parted as they grasped the cigarette and pushed it to her lips.

"See?" Adele remarked smartly, her red lips blowing out the hot smoke. "Dick didn't' wanna hear all that Nazi bullshit."

Ron snorted a little as he watched Adele's lips succulently pucker around the flaming cigarette. "Yeah?" And what's it to ya? Cost you so much to translate a few words?"

There was a pause as Adele lifted the lucky strike from her lips, and smiled as her blue eyes shot downward to the ground where her old cigarette still smoldered in the soil.

"No." She breathed coolly, flashing Ron a cocky smirk. "Cost me a cigarette."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded at him in parting, and he watched her walk off.

He couldn't help but notice the perfect bulge of her pretty little ass against the nurses's skirt as she walked up a hill to rejoin Nix and Dick.

He suddenly had the urge to smoke too, and pulled out his own Lucky Strike.

He watched her strut up to Nixon in those sassy black heels.

He took a long, hard drag on his cigarette… Bill Gaurnere was a lucky man- not that he'd ever actually admit it.

Adele stepped inside the Chancellery, and felt herself immediately stiffen.

It was dark inside the large building, and the dim light only served to accentuate the dark ebony mood, and mahogany furniture.

"Gorgeous." Nixon breathed, running an appreciative hand over the dark countertop.

Winters stared down into the hall, which was carpeted by rich, red fabric that ran like blood into every other vein of the building.

Ron was tearing down a Nazi flag, and beginning to stuff polished silver into his hat.

Adele scoffed at the sight, and Ron snarled at her, "Yeah, what's so funny Eddie Gaurnere?"

Adele raised a blonde eyebrow at his helmet full of gleaming utensils. "And who've you got to send those to huh?"

Ron snorted and grinned devilishly up at her. "A woman…"

Adele fleered up at him, the corners of her red lips upturning into a curve of smugness. "Who your mother?"

She squealed as there was a flash of silver, and watched as a fork flew by her, hit a wall, and then clanked to the floor.

"Ron!" She screamed accusingly, tossing the fork back at him, as she began walking away.

Soon, Nixon had begun finding many documents and papers with the manes of various prominent members of the Nazi  
party.

He'd discovered the names of many owners of work and death camps, and began shoving those papers in his bag.

He'd made Adele translate deed, and licenses and warrants, all of which he kept.

Meanwhile, Ron had collected other types of valuables, such as silver figurines, and expensive statues.

"I'm so damn tired of all this!" Adele exclaimed, thrusting out an old newspaper that showed the picture of a London  
bombing.

She shook the publication in Nixon's face exasperatedly, and he grinned at her. "Big plans tonight?"

Adele groaned, and hopped off the dark countertop. "No. But I swear I haven't see Bill in what feels like a month. J e ne l'ai pas vu dans si longtemps!"

Nixon grinned at her sudden outburst of French, and he chuckled while pointing to a picture of the Eagle's Nest that hung on a wall. "Well maybe Germany will be the place to relax!"

She snorted, and glanced up at a large picture of the Furher himself. "I doubt it." She whispered, as Nixon tore out another old newspaper.

She continued reading the article about the bombing, although she knew it far too well.

Nixon huffed, and spread his paper out further, obviously something had interested him.

"What is it?" Adele asked, flipping the page in her paper.

"Article about the birth of Magda Goebbels's alleged daughter."

Adele's eyes flew open, and she found the paper she held shutting in her hands.

"Oh, yeah." Adele remarked casually. "That whole scandal."

"Did she have a child?"

Adele coughed a little, and felt the guilt rise up inside her. She didn't want to lie to Nixon- but he left her no other choice.

Adele shook her head, pretending to be uninterested, "No. Uhh, it was all a rumor. Silly attempt by some political rivals to end her career."

Nixon nodded, and glanced back down at the paper. "Yeah, it doesn't even have a date of birth, or a name for the kid."

Adele smiled up at him, and took the paper, "Oh, well, that's because she doesn't have one."

Casually, she tossed the paper, into the fire, and turned back to him plastering a smile to her lips. "Hey now, check out this article on Himmler!"

Nixon shook his head, and Adele breathed a sigh of relief, as she knew he had been distracted. "I'm so sick of the SS." He muttered, "I'd rather not."

There was a rustle of paper, as Nixon pulled out another newspaper.

The black and white headline hadn't caught Nixon's eye- but the picture had.

It showed a beautiful blonde haired woman, her hair styled into a short, sassy bob.

She smiled sweetly out of the photography, and although the picture was black and white, one could tell that her eyes were sparkling blue.

Nixon made a little tisk in disappointment, and flicked a hand towards the paper.

"Shame." He noted, his eyes suddenly, attentively scanning Adele's face. "She looks like you…"

Adele glanced up from her article, showing the London bombing. "Who?"

Nixon held out the paper, "That Magda Goebbels."

Adele knew that face long before she saw the bold headline announcing her name.

She would know that smile anywhere, that self-satisfied, smug little smile.

Adele had been surprised not to find Magda's picture in the Reichskanzlei.

She was notorious for romancing high profiled Nazis, such as Gunter Quadnt, Adele's own father, and Joseph Goebbels.

Some even speculated she'd romanced Hitler, the Furher himself.

She'd had two children with Gunter, Adele, and her older brother Harald.

When she married Joseph, she then had six other children.

Adele's blue eyes shifted to the headline, she hadn't yet bothered to read. "Magda Goebbels dead" The headline pronounced, "Along with Joseph and their six children!"

Adele's eyes didn't ever shoot open at the news, instead she reveled in it. She was sorry for the children; they hadn't deserved it. But Magda, she had.

Nixon continued to read and found one development so startling, he read it aloud. "It is suspected that like the Furher, Magda and Joseph took cyanide, but only before poisoning their six children. All eight bodies were found late Wednesday."  
The publication regarding the bombing dropped from Adele's shaking hands. "She did what?" Adele rasped, her voice lowered to a wrathful hiss.

Nixon glanced cautiously towards Adele who looked unstable and volatile, as she approached him, her hands straining for the paper. "She poisoned the kids…"

Records flew off the table, and all the figurines that had decorated the shelves crashed to the floor as Adele's arms swiped viciously through them.

"She's horrid!" Adele hissed, her blue eyes glinting angrily in the dim light. "She's awful."

Nixon nodded his agreement. "That is awful."

Adele ripped the paper from his hands, and flung it into the fire. She watched as Magda's eyes, and skin and hair, and sickeningly proud smile all melted together and turn black.

"At least we know that's what she's doing right now." Adele swore, shoving past Nixon.

He glanced up from the dancing flames that were devouring Magda's face. "And that is?"

"Burning in fucking Hell!" Adele spat furiously, not bothering to look back. "Murderers always burn in hell. Mörder  
verbrennen immer in Hölle."

She strode towards the huge looming door, and reached in her pocket for another smoke. She found none, and groaned loudly.

She had to get out of the Chancellery.

She had to get out of the Chancellery now.


	72. Cards are war, in disguise of a sport

**Alright, so we're closing in on the finish! Haha, I'm sure you guys are all like "yeah right."  
Anyways, this chapter is moving us closer, bit by bit. Thanks to Ber1719 for her reviews, they were wonderful :)  
Ya'll keep reading, and enjoying it. I'm having a blast writing this, hopefully it's entertaining for ya'll to read.  
-Ellie**

Cards are war, in disguise of a sport- Charles Lamb

Once she had burst from the Reich chancellery, she noticed how many men were waiting outside the large building.

Carwood was standing by the steps, calling out orders, while Spiers sat casually against a marble column, supervising.

"A through C company, you'll be here in the chancellery." He wave back towards the bulding, "Until, further notice."

Adele scanned the grounds looking for Bill, but she couldn't see him though the crowd.

Suddenly there were strong, tan arms wrapping around her waist, and Adele looked up into dark gleaming eyes.

"There's my wife…" He whispered, his voice heavy and comforting in her head. Giggling a bit she turned to him, her sapphire gaze catching the sparkle of the late afternoon sun.

"There's my Casanova!"

He pressed warm, suggestive lips into the smooth skin of her collarbone, as his hands tightened protectively around her waist. "What the hell is that?" He grunted distractedly, lips beginning to move down her neck.

She broke away from him, her eyes flashing in playful exasperation. "William Guarnere!" She scolded, "How do you not know Casanova?"

His lips left her neck momentarily, "I feel like we've had this argument before." He spun her around, and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. "Ehh forget it dollface…"

She nodded, running her fingers though his dark hair. "We have, when we rode the horses remember?"

Bill's hands moved lower on her back, and Adele felt waves of expectant pleasure course through her. "I don't remember much about no  
horses doll…" He uttered, his hot breath blowing by the cool skin of her cheek, and making it redden, while the growling tone of his voice, made her breathing quicken.

"I remember you in those tight pants, that hugged your perfect little ass…" He went on suggestively, as his hands playfully tickled her middle.

"William Guarnere!" She exclaimed, slapping his on the chest. "See you just did it! You are so like Casanova!?"

"Oh yeah he does sound like me!" Bill agreed sarcastically, rolling his dark brown eyes. "But…" His hands were now running though Adele's soft blonde curls, and his eyes swept over her face. "Is Casanova lucky enough to be married to a beautiful woman?"

Adele shook her head, "No, see, that's the point- he was a womanizer!"

Bill's hands caressed her face, stroking the smooth pale skin with the calloused thumbs. "See? Nothing like me. Is he married to a beautiful  
German woman named Eddie Roux?"

Again, Adele shook her head, but this time instead of correcting him she let him continue. "See, he's nothing like me."

Adele shrugged, as she pulled away from him. "Fine, he's nothing like you."

Bill chuckled, and for a moment they were both silent as their hands joined together.

She could still hear Carwood calling out bunker arrangements, and she glanced up at Bill. "You know, I bet Easy will be sleeping out in the damn woods?"

Bill snorted, "Yeah, we always get that kinda luck don't we doll?"

She nodded, and felt his strong hands in hers.

"Easy Company will be bunking in the old fortifications about a mile from here."

There was instantaneous groaning from the men.

"Are you shitting me?" Malarkey exclaimed, "You mean those old underground bunkers that are fallen in?"

Carwood nodded, looking quite disappointed himself. "Yeah. Easy, pack up your stuff, and meet me and the CO by the jeeps."

Adele moaned, and threw her head onto Bill's shoulder. "See?" She whined, "Just our luck."

Bill grinned down at her, and held out a small piece of paper. "Yeah, well I've got a better idea Eddie…"

Adele's mouth dropped, and she snatched the piece of paper out of Bill's hands. "Mon dieu!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening. "That's my deed! That's my ownership deed to my aunts estate that she left me in the will!"

Bill nodded, and winked. "Yeah, just happened to find this floating about in some records yesterday…"

Adele grinned up at him, "Are you serious! You think we can pull this off?"

Bill clenched his lip with his teeth provokingly, "If anyone can, it's us Babe."

Adele clapped her hands with delight. "What do I tell them? How do I let Dick know I've the authority to stay in that house?"

Bill gnawed on his lip some, before looking back, almost nervously at Eddie. "The truth maybe? Tell them the truth?"

Vehemently she shook her head, "No. I can't tell them that, there's no way in hell."

Bill shook his head, "You'll have to one day Eddie, maybe now?"

Adele shook her head, "I doubt it, I'll think up a good story."

Bill squeezed her hands, and sighed. "Eddie…" He breathed, his Philly accent harsh against the quiet sounds of the approaching evening.

"You outta just tell 'em. No one's gonna think any different of ya- if they do, I'll kill 'em."

She shook her head, "Bill I couldn't! I almost couldn't tell you!"

He kissed her sweetly on the cheek, his supple lips pressing lovingly against her porcelain cheeks. "Yeah, and I still loved ya didn't I?"

She buried her face in his shoulder, and felt supportive hands on her back. "I'll do it…" She whispered, her voice quiet and defeated. "I want everyone sleeping somewhere nice for the night."

Bill pressed his lips to the top of her soft hair, "Atta girl Eddie. You'll do great."

He heard footsteps headed toward them and looked up to see Dick striding their way.

"Hey boss!" Bill called, kissing Eddie quickly as her ran up to the redheaded major. "I gotta proposition for ya, about sleeping arrangements for tonight."

He pulled out Adele's deed, as he wrapped a persuasive arm around his captain's neck. "See this little joint? What if I told you I could get the company in here for a few nights…"

Later that evening, most of Easy company was lounging in the huge estate, that lay about a mile from the Chancellery.

The house was huge, and made of a beautiful arrangement of stones and rocks, obviously laid by skilled masons.

It had four stories, and from the fourth level jutted many little towers, making the place resemble a castle.

The house was surrounded by a large pine forest, and a small river had to be crossed to access the property.

Inside the house, there were soldiers lounging around the large fireplace, which was lit.

Men were sleeping upstairs in any beds they could find, whether they be in maids quarters, or in guest rooms.

In the basement, some men were playing a rowdy game of darts, and other enjoying pool.

In the extremely large den, which has lavishly furnished in shades of red, George, Bill, Eugene, Adele and Carwood all sat playing poker.

Jackie smiled down at the group of five, and bounced Anais on her lap.

"Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves!" Jackie chided, jiggling Anais on her knee. "Teaching my child to play poker, before she even knows how to walk."

Cooing, Jackie sat Anais down, and the little child crawled on hands in knees determinedly towards Eugene.

"Anais!" He exclaimed, scooping the baby up and pulling her close. "Come to help me play huh? Giggling Anais clapped her chubby hands together, and beamed up at her new father.

Eugene tousled her hair, and kissed her atop the head. "Yah, you only come help me when I'm winning huh?"

Bill chuckled, and threw down a pair of jacks, "Yeah, and you ain't gonna be winning for much longer eh?"

George whistled at the sight, as Anais looked expectantly up at her father who shook his head. "Alright, that's two jacks Bill. But I'll bet ya haven't got anything else huh? Still a few cards coming out."

Adele shielded her devilish smirk from behind the cover of the carboard cards, and George caught on. "Hey, watch out guys, Eddie's trying to hide this grin over here!"

Adele threw down her cards and attempted to plaster an innocent look to my face. "Mon Dieu! I am not! George is such a liar!"

Eugene placed in his ante, and everyone looked expectantly at George, who reluctantly tossed in his money.

"Alright Gonorrhea!" George exclaimed, "I wanna see just what else you got."

Bill licked his lips, already tasting the Vat 69 he could buy off Nixon with his winnings."Yeah, and you're fixing to Georgie. So hold on a damn second."

All eyes turned expectantly on Carwood, who shook his head. "Fold." He muttered, as Anais crawled towards him.

"Eddie?" Bill prompted, elbowing his wife in the ribs, "You playing?"

Shoot him an annoyed look, she tossed in her money. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Alright!" Bill exclaimed, tossing down his two jacks. "Two jacks, and boys watch this one- two duces!"

Growling, Eugene threw down his hand, as Anais clapped her hands again, oblivious to her father's perilous economic situation.

George shook his head, revealing a pair of fives.

"And what about you dearest?" Bill asked sweetly, although Adele could see the competitive glimmer in his eye. "Have you got anything to trump me?"

Adele's blue eyes sparkled in delight as she flung down her hand of cards, unveiling her snarky smile, along with 5 cards that were all hearts.

"Flush!" She cried triumphantly, jumping off the floor in excitement. "Fucking flush Bill Guarnere!"

Bill threw his head back groaning, and George pushed the pile of money towards Adele.

Adele shot Bill a little smirk, as she shoved all the bills into her pocket.

Odette looked up from her reading, and she glanced towards George. "What did you call this game again?" She asked, her French accent less noticible, but still quite predominant.

Adele flashed her a quick smile as she continued to gather up the money that lay on the floor. "This game is called, 'taking Bill's money!'"

Odette giggled, and pressed a hand to her mouth as George hopped of the floor and took a seat beside her. "Or it could be called, 'George Luz goes broke.'"

Eugene smiled slyly, as he picked up Anais. "Or 'Eugene Roe can't pay his child support'."

Jackie rolled her eyes and smacked Eugene hard on the leg. "Don't you say that Eugene!"

Eugene's eyes went wide, and he looked at Anais in pretend shock. "Did you see that?" He asked the child, who was still amused by the situation. "You're mother just hit me!"

Jackie flipped a page in the magazine, "And I'd do it again!"

Adele hopped off the floor, and plopped down beside Jackie.

Jackie grinned at her, and Eugene held out Anais. "Take her!" He commanded, as he picked up his poker hand. "I can't deal with that little traitor right now…"

Adele slapped Eugene on the head, "Don't you say that about your daughter!" She scolded her eyes widening in surprise.

Eugene grinned, "I'm serious she leave me every time I start losing money. I swear she knows!"

Jackie rolled her eyes at him, and gave Anais to Adele. "Gave her a middle name yesterday…" Jackie whispered, running loving fingers though the child's hair.

Adele glanced up from making faces at the baby. "Yeah? What did you call her?"

"Took your name." Jackie breathed, "Anais Elise."

Adele's lips spread into a huge smile, and she looked down at the babbling baby. "Yeah, we got the same middle name now huh? Est-cela votre goregous de nom?"

Jackie smiled at Adele's French, which she was already very used to. "You don't talk it as much…" Jackie noted quietly, as Adele's blue gaze lifted.  
"You talk more in English now."

Adele laughed a little, "Yeah, I have too."

Jackie nodded, "And you're good at it now too."

Odette sighed enviously, her brown eyes rolling back in exasperation. "Je souhaite que j'étais bon à lui. I wish I was good at English!"

George looked up from his card game and placed a supportive hand on her leg. "You are Odette! You're getting really good."

Odette scoffed and folded her arms, "Vous êtes un tel menteur qui flatte!"

Adele giggled, pressing a repressive hand to her mouth.

"What she say?" George demanded, glaring up at Odette. "What did she say about me?"

Odette looked up from her novel, "I said you were handsome!"

George snorted, not buying Odette's explanation. "You did not! What the hell did she say Eddie?"

Adele pretended to look confused,"What are you talking about, I don't speak German."

"That was freaking French! And-"

Odette and Adele burst out into spasms of laughter, as Anais clapped her hands.

Bill shook his head, and threw down his wager. "Ya see George, this is the problem with these French broads… Ya never know what they are sayin'."

Adele rolled her eyes, "Oh William Guarnere by now you ought to understand some things in French!"

Bill chuckled, "Haven't learned a damn word babe."

Eugene grinned sheepishly up from his cards, and threw one into the pile.

"Mon Dieu!" He exclaimed, making his voice sounds like Adele. "Mon Dieu!" He exclaimed in mocking tone of exasperation.

Bill threw his head back and laughed heartily, "Good one Gene, now that does sound like her 'mon dieu!'"

Adele snarled at both of them as she bounced Anais in her lap. "Know what it means dipshit?"

Eugene grinned at Bill, who shook his head, throwing down another ante.

"No clue, Ed. Does it mean you love your damn good lookin' husband eh?"

"Oh my god I'm married to an idiot…" Adele slouched back against the couch, and Jackie smiled at her, and Adele noticed her ever-present hands stroking her belly.

"How much longer?" Adele asked, grinning up at her friend.

"Three months!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly, "I've only got three more to go."

Adele clapped her hands in delight, "Have you and Gene talked names?"

Jackie scoffed, "I doubt he even knows when the thing is due! Hey Eugene?"

Briefly, Eugene distractedly looked up from his cards, "Huh?"

"What happens in three months?"

Eugene looked calculatingly back at his cards and discarded one. "Uhh, war ends?

Jackie, unimpressed, shook her head. "Nope."

Eugene's face lit up in recognition, as he tossed down a card. "Baby comes!" He yelled triumphantly. "I got it!"

Jackie nodded, rolling her eyes in annoyed amusement. "Yeah good for you."

"And how do ya like that gentlemen?" Eugene proclaimed, pointing to his high card. "Someone just gained back his losses."

Bill chuckled and looked down at the card Eugene had just revealed.

It was the ace of spades.

There were more good times in Germany after that.

The spring in Berchtesgaden was beautiful, especially around the mountains. The fields were vast and verdant, and the grass was tall and lush.

Many afternoons were spend simply lounging in the lush grass, eating creamy German cheeses and sipping expensive wine.

Although much to Jackie's complaints, she drank sparkling ciders.

George and Odette grew closer, and Adele predicted that he'd soon ask her to marry him.

Odette was quiet about their relationship, but it was obviously clear that she adored George's affectionate and humorous ways.

Eugene was finally beginning to become tangibly aware of Jackie's growing pregnancy.

And Jackie was beginning to become more and more centered around the baby.

It was as if her world had been reduced to her womb, and the tiny life it contained.

Katherine, now mostly over Jackson's death was becoming happier again, due to the change in scenery, and Carwood's loving, parental mentorship and guidance.

One day, most of the company was lounging in the flourishing alpine fields around Adele's estate.

Eugene and Jackie sat together by themselves, as he had suddenly been sucked into her internally centered world.

Four loving hands gently stoked her expectant stomach, while Eugene whispered sweet promises in her ear.

George was picking clovers and tossing the playfully at Odette who blushed at his antics.

Katherine and the young private Janovec were lying on a picnic blanket, reading the same novel.

Carwood was reclining a few feet away from the two of them, and writing a letter to his wife, who had just delivered their second son.

All the while, he kept a watchful, cautious eye on Katherine and the private she laid with.

"You'd tell me right?" Bill mumbled to Adele as he popped a small slice of cheese into his mouth. "You'd tell me if we was gonna have kids huh?"

Adele let her eyes drift up from staring at the bright azure sky, and squinting into the sun, her eye shooting wide open in wondrous confusion.

"Yeah." She replied, dumbfounded at his question, "Of course I'd tell you."

Bill nodded, content with her answer. "Okay Eddie. Just wonderin' babe."

Katherine looked up from her reading as Bill tipped his head back and downed the last of a halfway empty wine bottle.

"I'm beginning to feel left out!" She announced, "I'm the only one whose not married…" She shot a glance towards Odette, "Going to be married, or pregnant!"

Janovec looked up at her expectantly, his eye playful. "Would you like to be?"

"Enough boy!" Carwood warned, glancing up from his letter, as his eyebrows raising in reprimand at the young private.

Katherine slapped Janovec's arm in reprimand, before they both began quietly laughing, and trying to remain composed under Carwood's stern gaze.

Finally the lieutenant shook his head disapprovingly, and began scrawling on his letter again, and Katherine and Janovec burst out into a torrent of laughter.

Adele smiled at the sight, the corners of her pink lips rising in amusement, as she lifted her legs rhythmically up and down into the high grass.

"You're gorgeous Eddie…" Bill noted, as he watched her slender, ivory legs plunge into the folds of the lush meadow grass. "Our kids is gonna be good looking little suckers."

Adele scoffed at him, feeling the tickle of the tall strands of grass against her bare calves.

The breeze played at the edge of her floaty, floral dress, and the cool wind blew up her skirt, cooling her.

"They will won't they?" She remarked, studying her handsome husband, whose dark hair shone like obsidian in the late afternoon sun.

Adele felt the curls of her own blonde hair twisting down her back, and she twirled her hair around her fingers, as she fell down onto her stomach.

"You think it'll be like this for a while?" Adele asked, her indigo eyes contemplative and thoughtful.

Bill stared down at her for a moment, and watched her toes trace the edges of the grass. "I hope." He uttered. "This is heaven."

"Hey I'm going in!" Jackie called, as Eugene helped her up, aiding hands at her back.

"You ok?" Adele called, as Bill glanced towards Eugene reassuringly.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah I'm fine- just tired. Come see me later?"

Adele gave her a thumbs up, and watched as George and Odette, along with Carwood rose too.

George ambled casually over towards Bill, and ruffled Adele's hair affectionately. "I'm going back to, Odette and I are starving."

Bill grinned, as Odette rubbed her stomach, indicating her hunger.

Carwood tossed an unopened bottle of vodka at the two of them, and tucked his letter safely in his pocket. "And I'm going back to, I wanna take this letter to the post office before they close for the night."

Adele nodded, as Carwood threw a glance back towards Katherine and Janovec.

"Keep an eye on them will ya?" Carwood asked, "Don't let Katherine get into any trouble, and make her come home when the two of you leave!"

Bill gave him a phony salute before falling back down against the grass. "Yes sir, Lieutenant sir. No temptatious harm shall befall your daughter."

Carwood chuckled and began walking away, throwing another careful glace towards Katherine before marching back towards the estate.

Adele reached for the wine bottle and took it in her hands. She glanced back up towards Bill, who kissed her sweetly on the cheek, before she tilted her head back and taking a large sip of the robust alcohol.

"It won't…" Adele predicted, her eyes turning steely as she stared of into the distance, focusing on the majestic mountains and quaint houses.

"It won't stay this perfect... Things never stay good for long."  
_  
Chantal threw down her Jack of Hearts and smiled triumphantly. "Beat that you skank!__Battre cette prostituée."_

Anna rolled her eyes and pulled watched as her card was trumped.

Tristan pulled out his card and tossed it into the pile distractedly. "Damn seven!" He spat, turning to his sister expectantly.

Adele tugged out her sard, staring out the window as she placed it in the pile.

"Ha! I win!" Chantal laughed, tossing back bouncing red curls. "I win a lot…"

Adele scoffed and shook her head, "I hate this game! War is probably one of the stupidest card games anyone could have ever invented."

Anna nodded her head in agreement, "It's all chance!" She exclaimed, throwing out another card into the middle of the floor. "See?" She pointed to a measly four of diamonds.

Chantal grinned, and tossed out her card, revealing a queen of hearts. "You two only hate the game because your loosing!"

She smirked down at the high card in the middle of the pile. "Beat it Adele!"

Adele exhaled tiredly, running her fingers over the card before throwing it into the pile.

"Only a nine!" Chantal exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I think I'm on a lucky roll!"

Tristan growled, and turned to Adele. "Let's go riding after this?"

Adele nodded, her eyes lighting up at the thought of streaking through the fields with Tristan.

Tristan grinned, and tossed his card into the pile.

Chantal gasped, a small hand flying to her mouth. "Damn!" She cursed, staring down at Tristan's card.

Adele smiled at Chantal, who flung the rest of her cards down. "I'm done! I'm going to see Pierre!'

Anna grinned up at her older brother and sister, "Hey, at least she's going!"

Adele chuckled and sorted through the pile of cards that Chantal had thrown down, before she found Tristan's trump.

"Ahh, I see why she was so upset."

Tristan smirked, staring down to the dark, pronged card. "Ace of Spades, Eddie. She couldn't beat it."

"No way in hell."

"No one can."

Adele's eyes drifted up towards her brother, "That's why I hate war. It's all chance and no one can win unless they've got all the cards on their side."

Tristan nodded his agreement, and tugged on Adele's arm. "Let's go, enough of this boring card game talk! I'm ready to ride."

Adele hopped off the floor, feeling the scratchy carpet on her hands. "Alright then, I'm ready."

She and Tristan ambled out the door, but her mind was on that card, the ace of spades.

She didn't like it.

_Nor did she like the game of war._

The bomb hit only two days later.

"Where ya at Eddie?" Bill grunted, shoving her a little on her shoulder.

Adele shook her head, and her cobalt eyes came back into focus. "Oh, hey. Just uh- thinking."

Bill chuckled, and his rough hands rubbed small, comforting circles into her back. "About?"

"Old things." Adele whispered, her voice faint, as she chewed on her lip. "My family."

Bill nodded, and pulled her back down into the thriving grass, with him.

She rolled onto her side, and stared into his searching, brown eyes.

"If you ever wanna talk about them…"

Adele shook her head, "It's just, a silly memory. You know? Something that I should have forgotten a long time ago."

His smile broadened, though his brow furrowed in thought. "What is it?"

She grinned up at him, her smile sweet, and her eyes sparkling with a sort of lustful ambition. "Not important…" She breathed, her teeth nicking his ear, and she felt him groan, the noise vibrating low in his chest.

He smirked at her, a cocky, crooked smile emerging on one side of his lips. "Yeah. Not important…"

In the shroud of the high, thick grass he seized her waist, and shoved her towards him, as she stifled anticipating gasps.

His hands found their way to the height of her curves, and he dug in there, his fingers relentlessly gripping.

His hands snaked their way down her hips, and spread protectively, greedily around her ass.

She could feel herself shaking with expectation, as his fingers made their way up her skirt, and flitted around the innermost skin of her upper thighs.

She was throbbing, as his hands pushed her panties to the side, and as large, skilled fingers began to stroke her, and her head went flying up to meet his, as their lips crashed together.

There was a thudding on the ground, and as Adele purred and writhed in pleasure she couldn't tell whether it was her own heartbeat, or footsteps.

In only seconds, Adele opened her eyes, and saw herself staring up into the disapproving gaze of Katherine.

Janovec looked surprised at first, but soon his eyes drifted to Adele's pushed up skirt, and the way the hem barely covered her.

"Quit looking at my wife Private!" Bill ordered, tugging Adele's skirt down hard.

"Sorry, Sarge. I didn't-"

Katherine rolled her eyes, and her arms folded haughtily. "Watch after me huh?" She inquired in sassy rhetoric. "I don't believe Private Janovec  
and I needed looking after."

Adele hissed at her, and pulled up the front of her dress, and pushed her bra strap back into place. "We're uhh, married!" She retorted, as Bill nodded self-righteously, jabbing a finger towards Katherine.

"Yep. This sort of priviledge comes with being married."

Katherine eyes flickered, and she popped her lips. "That didn't stop you before!"

Adele rolled her eyes and hopped up off the ground,

"And it didn't stop you either did it?" She snorted, and smoothed out the wrinkled in her airy skirt. "Reading farewell to arms in the bathroom? I think not."

Katherine's eyes went wide, "Humph!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel. "Wonder you remember that."

Adele watched the two of them walk away, and she turned back to Bill, her indigo gaze set ablaze by the streaking light of the dusk.

"Where were we?" She whispered, as she felt hot kissing being pushed deep into her neck in shoulders.

Bill dropped to the ground, and pushed Adele back with him, before shoving up her skirt, and pressing his weight down upon her.

"Oh, about right here doll." He murmured, as she felt his questing fingers again.

In the cover of the soft grass, in the light of a brilliantly sinking sun, Adele turned her face to the sky to see deep, dark, umber eyes she would stare into forever.

"I don't even want to go to this party!" Jackie whined, holding her bulging stomach. "I don't have a pretty dress that fits, and secondly, I swear to God something is going to puncture me!"

Katherine giggled as she threw on a little white dress, and admired it in the long mirror. "Puncture you?" She continued to laugh, and Jackie rolled her eyes, not finding it funny.

Adele snorted at both of them, as she wiggled into her trusty little blue dress, the one she'd taken from the brothel months ago.

She pushed her breasts down into the dress, and sucking in, zipped the back quickly before smoothing the poufy skirt, and puffy tulle underneath.

She swiped on some pink lipstick and popped her lips, evening it before marching out of the bathroom.

"Look Jax, you'll be fine, the green dress over there will fit you perfectly, and you won't be punctured…"

Adele sighed as Katherine continued to twirl in front of the mirror, "When's he coming?"

Katherine looked away from her reflection, "You mean Janovec?"

Adele nodded, as she twisted her long, blonde hair up into a messy bun. "Yeah, him."

Katherine smiled, "He'll be here any second."

Jackie laughed, "Thank God, maybe someone else will have the chance to use the mirror."

Adele giggled, before slipping on her little black pumps that went so well with the shiny fabric of the cobalt dress.

There was a knock on the door, and Katherine burst through it excitedly, not bothering to invite Janovec inside.

Jackie shook her head, chuckling at the sight, as she stared at Adele.

"You look beautiful Ed." She noted, her hands resting placidly atop her growing stomach.

Adele grinned and sat down on the bed with her friend, wrapping her arms around Jackie. "Yeah? And so do you… Jackie I think being pregnant is definitely your look!"

Jackie slapped Adele's arm lightly in disagreeing reprimand. "Oh I think not my little Nazi Princess, I wish I still had a figure, instead of a sphere."

Adele threw back her head and laughed, her eyes flashing up to Jackie's un-amused expression.

"A sphere?" Adele questioned, laughing. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, and motioned down to her belly "I mean what other thing is it?"

Adele scoffed, "Umm, a growing life, an expanding womb…"

Jackie held her hands up, and rolled her eyes. "A breeding ground for little angels? Ha, I think I like sphere."

Adele hopped off the bed, and kissed Jackie atop the head. "Hey look, if you don't wanna go, just don't."

"I think that I'm gonna come on later… I'm really having a backache."

Adele nodded and squeezed her friends hand, but Jackie pulled her back.

"You'll there when it comes won't you?" Jackie whispered quietly. "You'll be there with me."

Adele glanced up at her friend, "Yeah, you know I'll be there. Sisters remember?"

Jackie laughed a little, and her hands finally came off her belly to pat Adele on the shouler. "How could I possibly forget?"

Adele shook her head. "You don't usually forget promises you make with two other naked women in a shower."

Jackie snickered, and nodded her agreement. "Get on to your party! Bill's gonna piss his pants if he doesn't see you."

Adele laughed and slipped out the door, leaving Jackie alone her room of the luxurious estate.

The party was being held in one of the popular Berchtesgaden pubs.

Although the 5th had already looted the Fledgling of it's own stock of alcohol Captain Nixon was loading up a supply truck full of beer, wine, vodka, rum, whisky, and not to mention many more obscure types of alcohol, and European liquor that were hard to find.

In the Nazi wine cellar that had been captured, there had even been some VAT 69, much to Nixon's amazement.

As Adele stuck the keys into the army jeep, and heard the engine turn over, she couldn't believe the change in life, and lifestyle she'd experienced in the past two years.

In France, she's seen her entire family killed by a German bombing raid.

That fall, she'd been working as the secretary in a brothel that served German soldiers.

Then, she'd met Eugene, she'd met the Americans.

She smiled to herself, as she watched the diamond on her finger glint in the sunlight, and she felt her heart skip in delight.

And they hadn't just been any Americans- they were paratroopers.

She'd been shot by a mysterious man in France after Eugene had found her, that to this day no one had found.

She'd tasted her first death in Holland, and only after a few more men on the table died, it became less of a tragedy, and more a routine.

In December and January she'd been freezing, shaking, shivering in bloody Bastogne.

Her hands had recovered from the icy cold, and chilling frost, and the cuts from the chafing and chapping had healed to.

But instead of disappearing back into soft, and supple flesh, they hardened into irrevocable, inerasable scars.

She glanced down at her pale hands on the wheel, now littered with marks, and etches that made them look like they belonged to a woman a couple times her age.

She's warmed in Hagenau.

They'd all warmed in Hagenau, before moving here, to Germany.

She stared back at the stone mansion that was disappearing in her rearview mirrors, and watched as she whizzed by tall strong pines.

She'd come 'home', to find that her mother had committed suicide, and also murdured her six children.

Adele shook her head, trying to clear the thought away, as she pressed the gas to the floor.

There had been too much thinking.

There had been far too much thinking.

She pulled out of the long driveway that led to the estate, and out into the road, lined with beautiful conifers.

She punched the gas again, the little spike of her heel digging into the pedal.

She was ready for a drink.


	73. Don't wound a snake, kill it

**Warning: Strong vocabulary in this chapter ;)**  
**-Ellie**

_Never wound a snake; kill it- Harriet Tubman_

The orangy glow from the bar's dim lighting shone like a beacon as Adele drove up to it through winding little roads.

She pulled up into the parking lot, and shut off the ignition, tossing the keys down the front of her dress- they'd be safe there.

She pushed open the door of the jeep, and a shapely leg descended, and hit the ground, as her hand was taken.

"Why thanks George!" Adele exclaimed, winking at him, as he placed a sly arm behind her back.

"No problem Eddie!" George proclaimed, as she took his arm. "Tonight is going to be too much fun."

Adele glanced up at him, her indigo eyes almost purple in the dark of the spring night. "You think?" She asked, "I dunno. We're all tied down now…"

George scoffed and popped her on the ass, to which as screamed and knocked off his cap. "See?" George told her, winking. "We're having fun already!"

Huffing she walked into the bar on his arm, as she pinched his ear in reprimand.

"Hey Eddie!" The men chorused, some looking up from their darts and nodding at her.

She lifted her hand in greeting, as a smile spread across her lips, which she'd painted fire hydrant red for the occasion.

She took a seat next to Bill at the bar, and kissed him on the cheek before ordering some vodka. "Hey you." She greeted, her voice soft.

He turned to her, his features even darker and handsomer in the dim light, and cast shadows in all the right places.

"Hey dollface." He returned, taking his thumb and index finger under her chin and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

She giggled, and picked up her glass of sparkling, clear alcohol.

Bill looked at her thoughtfully, before finally opening his mouth to speak. "I seen that dress before Ed." He noted appreciatively, as he looked her up and down. "I know I have."

She grinned at his contemplation, and fingered the strapless, sweetheart neckline. "Yeah you have…" She affirmed, as he pulled her into his lap, even though they were both precariously seated on the bar stool.

His dark gaze lit up in recognition, and he grinned up at her. "It's from the first party!" He recalled excitedly, "That's the dress I first saw you in."

Adele nodded and ran her hands lovingly down the silken fabric of the dark blue dress. "Good things happen to me in this dress!" She noted seriously, as she lifted her glass to his.

"To this dress!" She toasted, her chin rising just a little. Bill chuckled and lifted his own glass, "To that dress!"

Adele smiled up at him, and gulped down her shot of vodka quickly, to which Bill raised an impressed eyebrow.

Adele glanced up at her husband, a smirk playing at the tips of her brilliantly painted lips.

"Oh, in case you don't remember Sergeant." She began proudly, "I almost beat your friend Babe Heffron in a shots contest a long while back."

Bill grinned at her, tawny lips parting, unsheathing a devilish smile. "You wanna try me Eddie Guarnere?" He dared, his dark eyes gleaming.

She smiled back, and waved her hand in the air, signaling for another round of shots. "Yeah, I wanna try you Bill Guarnere."

Bill shrugged his shoulders, as Adele popped and twisted her neck in preparation- much as she would have done for surgery.

Bill picked up the shot glass, and swirled the clear liquid around, eyeing his wife. "Ya know, if I remember correctly, you got some sorta ink on your fanny the last time we had one of these gettogethers…"

She smiled up at him, also swirling the alcohol in the glass. "I did."

A flirtatious hand snaked around her side, and squeezed her ass, as she gave a little gasp. "And I think I'd really like to see that piece of art…"

His gaze was dark and hot, and Adele felt the need to either succumb to the heat, or lock herself in a freezer.

Adele nodded, and provocatively let the tip of her tongue graze past the front of her teeth, wetting them.

"Then you'll have to outdrink me Sergeant." She breathed, her sapphire eyes twinkling in the twilight.

Adele threw her head back, and let her lips part around the rim of the glass, as she felt the burning drink slide down her throat.

Finished, she slid the glass back onto the slick countertop with a flourish, and listened as it clanked against his.

"Outdrink me!" She dared, her face rising to meet his, as fiery indigo gaze, met smoldering umber stare.

Bill grabbed two shots, and dumped both in his mouth at the same time, exhaling sharply when he finished.

His burning brown eyes lowered to meet hers, "I just did doll…"

Unimpressed, she flicked a curl of blonde hair out of her face.

It was going to be a good party

Jackie stared hard at her reflection in the mirror.

Her red hair twisted down past her shoulders, and her emerald green eyes peered out into the world.

She still had her tan, freckled skin, and she still could laugh at her red eyebrows, and lashes that she frequently stained with mascara.

But her stomach. It was visible now. Everyone could tell she was pregnant.

Not that it bothered her, but it was showing.

She was more tired now too, she didn't have the energy to yell at Adele and Katherine anymore.

She didn't have the energy to stand doing long procedures, or stay on her feet much during nursing.

She placed her hands atop her stomach, and glanced at the reflection in the mirror.

She guessed she was ready to go to the damn party.

She didn't really want to- what she wanted to do was have Eugene come home and rub her feet.

Eugene had been good to her, he had always been good to her.

She smiled to herself thinking about him.

She loved him, and she knew it.

Sometimes she didn't think he loved her quite as much.

But she pushed those thoughts out of her head, after all, he was dealing with her pregnancy wasn't he?

Sighing, she turned from the mirror, but couldn't help glancing back at her reflection a last time.

She could practically see that baby.

She could see where that baby was, and where that baby was going to come from.

They hadn't named it yet, but Eugene liked the name Ellie, if it was a girl.

Jackie groaned, and shoved her feet into her little heels, which felt more treacherous by the second.

Placing a hand on her back, she marched out the door.

Adele could feel herself blinking a little harder as fuzzy spots began to appear around the room. Bill laughed at her, as she punched him in the chest.

"Oh quit! So you won!"

Bill continued to chuckle, and finally Adele hopped off the bar stool. She glanced distractedly at the clock, and noted that it was 9:00. Jackie should have gotten here by now.

"I should go check on Jax…" Adele murmured as she hopped around, trying to put her shows back on.

Joe Toye laughed at her, and watched as she bounced around trying to fit a foot into a shiny black pump.

Her blonde hair was tumbling down into her face, the updo of the earlier night had become disheveled and undone.

"Hey Adele?"

Her gaze flashed distractedly upwards to meet his. "Yeah Joe?"

"You remember the first party we had?"

Adele laughed, her pale breasts heaving up against the confines of her sweetheart neckline dress.

Adele's eyes shone a little in remembrance and a smile sprung to her lips. "Yeah with the drinking game?"

Joe nodded, his mossy green eyes twinkling. "Yep. Where you had to kiss me?

Adele giggled, and bobbed her head. "I do. You're the only other man I'd ever kissed."

Joe slapped his knee, and his expression grew surprised. "You serious?"

Adele grinned sheepishly, "Don't get to cocky Joe…" She gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder. "That same night, I also kissed George and Bill."

Joe snorted at her, affectionately tousling her hair as she pulled on the other shoe.

"I'm gonna find Jackie."

Joe nodded and tilted his beer towards her. "You do that!"

Adele stepped out into the night, and took a quick breath of the summer air, that smelled of pine and flowers.

Her heels ground into the gravel that comprised the driveway, and she listened to the crunch of her steps, as she pulled the keys out of her bodice.

She hopped up into the driver's seat of the jeep, and inserted the keys into the ignition.

Throwing the jeep into reverse, she pressed a foot to the gas pedal and smiled as she heard the spinning of gravel under her tires.

She enjoyed driving, whether or not she was offically licensed.

From the pub, Bill stared out at the jeep, throwing gravel in the parking lot. George clapped him on the back, before pressing a new mug of fresh beer into his hand.

"Gonna get her a Porsche?" George asked teasingly, as the jeep shifted into drive.

Bill chuckled, and lifted the amber drink to his lip, watching as the jeep sped out of the parking lot.

"Nope." He answered jokingly. "I'm surprised she hasn't killed someone yet!"

Adele loved the feeling of the cool breeze streaking through her hair, and blowing the ends around wildly as she flew down the road.

She liked watching the individual trees, turning into one continual blur as she whizzed past them.

She enjoyed the texture of the smooth wheel between her hands, and the glare of her bright headlights.

She liked the empowering sensation of her foot on the gas pedal, and she enjoyed even more the thrill of flooring the pedal.

The trees were blurring and the sound of the wind rushing over the open-top jeep was invigorating.

She was watching the road appear and then disappear under the glare of her headlights, when a flash in the distance, followed by a sharp crack drew her attention.

She took her foot off the gas, and peered into the night, eyes searching for the previous site of the noise.

Suddenly, it showed in the beam of her headlights. Two army jeeps were entangled together, green metal cut into equally green metal.

One of the jeeps' fronts was smashed it, while the other front, the hood, had fallen off.

Both cars had crashed in a ditch, on the right side of the road. On the left side of the road, lay an open field, overgrown with tall grass.

A man, in uniform, was staggering across the field and Adele assumed he was going for help. Quickly, Adele pulled off the road into the high grass, and jumped out of the car.

"Hey!" Adele called to the man. "Hey!"

There was no reply as the man continued to stagger around the field.

Adele stared out at him, and shook her head.

She started to hop back in the car, and a shiny heel was already stepping into the car when she heard a groan coming from the right side of the road.

Slamming the door shut, Adele scurried across the road, and peered down into the ditch looking for someone, anyone who had made the anguished sound.

The ditch was sodden with rain from a storm the previous evening, and tall weeds sprung up from the muck.

"Down here Blondie…" Muttered a strained voice, as Adele saw a hand rise up from the muck.

Adele felt her heart pounding against the pale flesh of her chest.

She felt instantaneous cold sweat drip down her back.

She felt the hair on her arms rise, and her eyes widen exponentially.

"Oh Dear God!" She breathed, a hand clamping over her wide open mouth. "Mon Dieu!"

The redheaded figure rolled her eyes, as Adele watched red hair mingle with redder blood.

"Hey Eddie." Breathed the injured girl, her dark green eyes peering out from her bloodied face, that was battered almost beyond recognition.

Adele clamped a hand over her heart, as if the pressure could steady the wildly pulsating beat.

"Hey Jax...."

Adele dropped to her knees in the muddy soil of the ditch, feeling the muck ooze between her legs.

But she didn't care. She bent down next to Jackie, who looked up at her tiredly.

"What happened?" Adele breathed, reaching to feel a pulse under Jackie's neck. But Jackie's freckled hand slapped her away.

She stared up at Adele, "I've been here for a while now…" She whispered. "Maybe 10 minutes."

Adele struggled to get hands underneath her friend, and Jackie shook her head forlornly when she realized what Adele was doing.

"Quit Ed." Jackie murmured, placing a hand on her stomach. "It's too late."

Adele shook her head fervently, her fingernails digging deeper into Jackie's dress as she attempted to lift her. "Fuck it's not Jacqueline Johnson!"

Adele whispered harshly. "You're going to come with me."

Jackie's green eyes gazed upwards, and Adele watched as careful fingers traced little circles on her belly. "Baby's dead." Jackie announced solemnly, "He quit kicking me a few moments ago."

Adele hung her head, and stared down at her friend, refusing to believe what she saw.

There were holes in her friends shoulder, two gunshot wounds that were bleeding profusely.

She'd been shot in the chest, a little below her fifth rib.

The blood poured from the wound, spilling out into the ruffles of her emerald dress, dying the color an awful shade of brown.

Jackie's red hair, spilled down into the red mess that had become her stomach.

It was obvious she'd been shot there too.

The ditchwater around her had turned darker, and murkier with her blood, and Adele watched as it spilled into the muddy water.

Jackie smiled a little, her lips straining upwards. "Don't bother." She told Adele, glancing over at the burgundy water. "I've lost so much damn blood."

Adele could feel tears springing to her eyes, as Jackie sighed and laid her head back against the mossy bank.

"Oh Jax." Adele whispered tearfully, wiping droplets from her eyes. "Oh God, Jackie."

Adele sunk down into the mud with her friend, and laid her head on Jackie's shoulder, as the redhead rubbed her bloodstained fingers through soft blonde hair.

"What can I do for you?" Adele asked woefully, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Can I do anything?"

Jackie shook her head, and moaned a little as she shifted. "Sit with me." She told her friend, as her green eyes lost some focus. "Stay here with me."

Adele nodded, and slipped her hand into Jackie's tight grasp, sobbing.

Jackie snorted, and pinched Adele on the arm. "Cut that out!" She demanded commandingly, "You're giving me a damn headache."

Through the tears, a quick, fleeting smile sprung to Adele's lips, as she glanced at her friend in wonder. A headache? Through all these wounds, she was worried about a headache?

Adele squeezed Jackie's hand, "Lemme get Eugene." She stammered, her indigo eyes searching Jackie's resigned expression. "I'll drive real fast."

Again, Jackie shook her head, grimacing as if the motion pained her.

She stared up at Adele, and tossed a small clod of dirt at her. "I'll be dead when you get back dipshit!" She teased, holding the wound on her chest. "I've lost too much blood. Just stay with me."

Adele shook her head fervently. "No, you need to be with Eugene, he loves you-"

Jackie raised a red eyebrow, "But you're my sister, and to me, you're just as important."

Adele felt thunderous sobs welling up in her chest, and she buried her head in Jackie's bloody shoulder. "Oh Jax…" She whispered mournfully,  
"Can I pray for you? Do you want to pray?"

Jackie chuckled a little, her fingers stroking through Adele's golden hair, as she stared down thoughtfully at the golden locks.

"I've already said my piece to God. I told him, what I regretted, and what I didn't. I told him thanks for all the things I'm grateful for. I told him thanks for Eugene, and Kat, and especially you. I told him that he better take care of Anais…"

Jackie shrugged, and glanced back at Adele, who was trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Pray for me if you want…" Jackie suggested, "But I've spoken to the man himself, I don't think that anything you say is gonna change his opinion of me."

Adele couldn't help but smile and Jackie's stubbornness, and she kissed her friends shoulder, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Are you scared?" Adele managed to ask, her voice slipping out in a whisper, as she applied reassuring pressure to Jackie's hand.

Jackie shook her head, her green eyes drifted down to Adele. "Hell no." She breathed. "I've worked in a Chicago strip club, been in a War, seen a Nazi death camp, and been pregnant?! What the hell have I got to be scared of?"

Adele grinned, as Jackie sighed and smiled too. "I think I've done everything I could possibly be scared of. Dying's easy."

The sober note forced Adele back into grief, as Jackie uncomfortably shifted again. Jackie's face lit up into a small smile. "You still got that  
necklace I gave you?"

Adele nodded quickly, as she tugged out the little gold chain from between her breasts, revealing it to Jackie.

Jackie nodded, "Good. I always want you to keep that."

Adele exhaled sharply, tucking the locket safely away again. "I always will. I promise you Jackie."

There was a sudden gush of blood from Jackie's chest wound, and she glanced up at Adele, rolling her eyes.

"This is disgusting." She muttered angrily. "I'm dying in a ditch, full of mud, shot to pieces."

Adele gripped Jackie's hand, her blue eyes blazing intently. "Tell me who did it!" Adele demanded, "Tell me."

Jackie grimaced as another rush of plasma and blood came pouring from her wound.

"First, lemme get out some things I need to say." She glanced at Adele's short blue dress, and scoffed. "I don't suppose you've got some paper?"

Adele shook her head, and Jackie pointed an accusing finger towards her. "Then you remember this Eddie… Remember all of this."

Adele nodded, as Jackie leaned back against the bank further.

"Tell Eugene I love him." Jackie commanded. "Tell him I love him. Tell him he's more than I could have ever hope for. Tell him to go on, and to be happy. Tell him to go find Janet when he gets home. Tell him you found me, and I died fast."

Jackie paused, and inhaled deeply before continuing. "Tell Katherine that I love her too, tell her that Janovec's a good enough guy, and that she was the best younger sister a girl could ever have. Tell her to school when she gets home, and don't run off and get married to soon. Tell her to be smart."

Adele laughed through tears that were now streaming down her pale cheeks, and she mentally noted what to tell each person.

"And you…" Jackie chuckled, as she kissed Adele on the head. "You've been my best friend, the best friend I've ever had. You surpassed being my best friend, and through this war, Ed, you became my sister. You're more family than I've ever had."

Jackie patted Adele on the leg, as she watched the blonde sob quietly on her shoulder. "I remember you walking into the dinky little room in Holland, and I though Jesus Christ, I'm gonna love her. And I did."

"After numerous mornings kicking me awake!" Adele retorted, as she pretended to hold her butt. "Cruelly!"

Jackie giggled, "You stay safe, alright? And you stay with Bill! You go home, and you make babies. Lots of nice, Italian catholic babies."

Adele snorted as Jackie pinched her cheek sarcastically.

Finally, she turned and stared Adele straight in the eye, and she wrenched down on Adele's hand. "And don't bury me here." Jackie rasped, her tone rushed, and hurried, as she clamped down on Adele's hand. "Don't you bury me in Germany."

Adele's blue eyes grew wide. "What do you want me to do Jax? I have to bury you here!"

Jackie shook her head adamantly, "Take me to the mourge, where they keep the soldiers bodies, and freeze me. Get me out, and ship me to wherever you and Bill are gonna live, and bury me there."

Adele could feel her breathing quicken, and her chest expand against the constrictions of her dress, as she took a steadying inhale. "You want to be preserved until I can take you back to America?"

Jackie's eyes were unmoving, and she nodded. "Yes. Then bury me somewhere near you."

Adele shook her head, "What about Eugene?"

"I'm not going to let him go home to Louisanna with a dead girl."

"But you'll make me?"

"You're my sister. You have to do these things."

Adele braced her lips into a small smile. "Alright, I'll bring you with me."

Jackie raised an accusing finger, and jabbed it towards Adele. "And if you don't!" She threatened furiously, "I will haunt the fuck out of you!"

Adele squealed as Jackie's fingers tickled her sides, and she glared up at her friend. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I just might."

"You don't even know if you can."

"Oh I'm sure I could figure it out."

Jackie sighed heavily, and Adele noticed that her eyes were beginning to glaze over, and Adele's hands clutched together in prayer, as her lips silently uttered hail marys.

Jackie glanced down at her curiously, "Putting in a good word for me?"

Adele nodded, her lips not ceasing.

Jackie snorted, "Not sure if he'll listen to you."

"I went to church at Christmas and Easter."

Jackie grinned, "Trump ya- I even gave things up for lent."

Adele felt a small smile creep to her lip, as Jackie took a shaky breath.

"Anais?" Adele pressed, a sense of urgency befalling her. "What about Anais?"

Jackie's lips pursed in thought, and when she looked up, she looked up at Adele with conviction. "Carwood." She breathed. "You take her, or  
Carwood takes her. I won't leave her on Eugene."

Adele's eyes shot down to Jackie's chest, which was now heaving. "She'll be taken care of."

Jackie nodded, and groaned as more blood squirted out.

"I'm going to miss you Ed." She uttered, holding the injury on her torso. "I'm gonna miss my Aryan Princess."

Adele snorted, and felt the mud and grime between her toes. "I'm going to miss my redhead."

Jackie grinned up at the starry sky, "We've had a good run haven't we? I've had some of the best times in my life because of this damn War."

Adele nodded her agreement. "It gave me a sister."

Jackie smiled, and squeezed Adele's hand. "It gave me one too."

"Who did it?" Adele demanded suddenly, feeling nafarious anger rise up as Jackie said her goodybyes. "Who shot you?"

Jackie winced, and pointed out towards the grassy field where the man still staggered around. "He did."

Adele's eyes turned stone cold, with a sort of icy anger. "Why the fuck did he do that?"

Jackie shrugged, "He's drunk."

Adele's hands began shaking violently, and she fought to keep them still.

"Kick his ass for me will ya?" Jackie asked quietly, her voice breaking.

"Yeah." Adele muttered, her fists clenching. "I'll kick his ass."

Jackie took a deep breath, and leaned further back into the back for support, as her nose crinkled, and she winced.

"Ughh." She groaned, "Did you smell that?"

Distracedly, Adele sniffed the night air, and the putrid scent reached her own nostrils.

"Yeah," She admitted, "Stinks."

Jackie turned her head to look up the bank, her red hair shining in the moonlight.

She turned around, and slumped back into the bank, raising an eyebrow in annoyed disbelief.

"Cow just shit." She grumbled irritably, motioning up to the pasture that lay above the bank. "A Cow just shit, and I can smell it."

Adele kissed Jackie's forehead, and squeezed her hand, as Jackie's eyes began rolling back.

"Fuck you cow." Jackie cursed, as her falling head hit the bank. "Fuck you cow."

Her eyes flickered, and Adele felt her body racking with sobs, as she stroked Jackie's face, whispering comforting words, and prayers.

"Hey, I love ya Eddie" Jackie breathed, as her eyes closed, and her expression calmed into a resigned smile. "See ya later, Blondie."

Adele kissed Jackie on the cheek, as her hands squeezed her in an embrace.

There was a small quiver of her lips, and a final, shaking breath.

Adele glanced down at the dainty watch on Jackie's wrist that continued to tick persistantly past its owners death.

It was 10:38 PM on May 5th 1945 and Jacqueline Johnson, her sister, her best friend in the world, was dead.

Adele sat with Jackie for another moment, stroking her red hair, and sobbing quietly.

The body was beginning to become cold, and Adele heard her sobs become wails, and then angry screams.

She watched the man in the field stumble dumbly back and forth, and as she watched him, she felt her anger growing.

The wrath budded, and blossomed and fermented deep inside her, until finally she felt herself rising from the mud, steely conviction glinting in her eyes.

She stomped over to the Jeep that wasn't marked with an Easy company insignia, and flung open the door.

She glanced inside the dark cabin, it smelled incessantly of alcohol.

She glanced in the passenger's seat, and saw a stubby little gun- the barrel was dotted with splatters of blood.

She snagged the weapon from the seat, and slammed the door shut.

She marched out into the field, ignoring the cuts that the sharp grass gave her on her bare feet; her shoes had been sucked away by the mud.

The man was walking around the field, stammering to himself, and trudging around in crazy little patterns, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Adele approached him boldly from behind, slapping him on the back in order to gain his attention.

"Hey!" She growled demandingly, pushing on his arm so that he would turn and face her. "Hey, what's the deal here Private?" She asked, snarling at him.

He laughed a little, an unsteady, unnerving laugh. "I'm drinking Woman! Having a little fun here.... Ya mind?"

Her lips rose in defiance. "I'm a Lieutenant, and you _will _address me as so!" Adele thundered, her indigo eyes wildly flashing with rage, as she hit him on the back.

"Why is that woman dead?" She motioned back to the wreck, where Jackie lay.

The private shrugged, "She wouldn't get off the road." He mumbled, "I hit her by a mistake, and she started yelling at me. She wouldn't leave me alone."

Adele's teeth had sunken so far down into her lips that they were bleeding.

She could taste the rusty, salty flavor, and she could feel it running down her chin.

She wanted more than anything to see the flowing red substance running down his chest.

Adele glanced at the nametag on the soldier's uniform.

Her eyes grew momentarily wider, when she noted the name: Morrison.

"What's your name?" She asked him, her voice commanding as she glanced around the field.

"Owen Morrison." He mumbled, his voice lowered in a drunken stupor. "And I only shot her cause she was being a bitch."

"You killed an innocent person! A good person, a good sister, a good friend, and a good mother!"

"A bad driver… Good riddance."

Adele felt her hands compressing on the trigger of the gun.

Her eyes squinted as she unconsciously took aim.

Her hand throbbed with anticipation, and the finger continued to press daringly upon the trigger.

Her arm didn't shake as she lifted the gun, and a small curl appeared on her lips as she pressed the gun directly to the man's chest.

"Go to hell!" She hissed, her voice snaking out of her mouth, low with rage. "And goddamn you. Gott verdammen Sie."

She pressed the trigger harder, with finality, and she screamed when she heard the crack of the bullet, her rage flying out along with the projectile.

The bullet pierced right through the man's body, and he tottered backwards before falling on the ground.

"Fuckin Nazi!" He exclaimed,his eyes wide with fear, as he crawled around on the ground, trying to escape her.

She followed him tauntingly, aiming the gun at his pathetic figure that was creeping along the ground, hoping for escape.

"Only the Nazi motherfucking princess!" She screamed hotly, flicking her wrist and firing off another shot into his abdomen.

He yowled in pain, and stopped moving, glancing up at Adele, his eyes full of pity. "I didn't mean to shoot her… It was an accident!" He pleaded.

Adele laughed harshly, her voice acidic and bitter with rage, and she grinned down at him in angry vengeance.

"Bullshit!" She spat. "About as much of an accident as this!"

"Oops!" She exclaimed, as she pretended to gasp in horror, firing off another shot into his collapsing body. "My mistake."

His teeth were clenched, and he glared up at her. "You Hitler's daughter or something?" He yelled, "You're killing me!"

Adele shrugged, "Magda Goebbel's daughter actually."

"You are a damn Nazi."

"Motherfucking Princess." Adele affirmed, an eyebrow rising as her eyes squinted in anger.

Adele turned to leave, gripping tightly to the gun. "Burn in Hell." She rasped, glancing back at him over her shoulder, her eyes flashing hatefully. "Verbrennen Sie in Hölle!"

She strode through the field and left him there, whimpering, whining, and crying.

She tossed the gun into the woods, and quickly grabbed Jackie's body from the ditch.

She felt tears sliding off her face as she glanced at her friend, and at the baby that was inside her.

She sat the body in the back of the jeep, and covered it with a sheet, kissing Jackie's forehead again before she did.

"I love you." Adele breathed desolately, hot tears streaking down her face. "I kicked his ass."

Adele climbed into the driver's seat of her jeep, and heaving a bitter sigh, tossed out the vodka bottle that was sitting in her passenger seat.  
That night, she resolved that she would never drink again.


	74. Just because everything is different

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :)  
Hope ya'll are still enjoying!  
-Ellie**

_Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed- Irene Peter _**  
**  
Adele had driven straight to the hospital after leaving the field.

She took a key and shoved it into the door, glancing around nervously She didn't want to get caught breaking into the morgue.

She grabbed Jackie's limp body and straining lifted it and stumbled through the door. Gasping she staggered into the morgue and sighing placed Jackie's body on the cold, steel table, as a tear slid down her cheek again.

She didn't know anything about preservation.

She shouldn't have been doing this.

Adele grabbed a wet rag from the sink, and began wiping the blood off of Jackie's face.

She could feel her chest straining and convulsing as sobs escaped her, loudly echoing off they empty walls of the morgue.

Once Jackie's face had been cleaned and washed of the blood, Adele cringed and began stripping off the bloodstained dress her friend still wore.

She tossed the green dress deep into the trashcan, and grabbed a suture kit from the counter.

Not bothering to put on gloves, Adele began sewing up Jackie's wounds, watching as her hands skillfully made the wounds close.

But she didn't feel the peaceful numbness she usually did when she was doing surgery- when the world was reduced to her nimble hands only. This pain ran far too deep.

When Adele had finished sewing together all three of the gunshot wounds, she tossed the suture kit in the trashcan.

She took the same rag and began to wash the blood off of Jackie's body.

Adele couldn't help but wail as she watched the crusty red rub off onto the towel, and she was filled with a indiscernible anger and sadness that led to more tears falling from her eyes.

Adele tossed the rag into the trash, and she walked up to the phone that hung on the dark wall.

She was now working mechanically, as her fingers dialed the number of her house.

There was ringing, and Adele found herself wincing, hoping someone would pick up.

There was a crackling on the line, and Adele heard Katherine's voice answer.

"Kat!" Adele breathed, as she clutched the phone tightly. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

Adele glanced over at Jackie's naked body that lay exposed on the table, and she sighed. "I need you to bring me Jackie's white dress. The one she liked to wear when we were all on picnics?"

Katherine's voice was faint and Adele detected worry. "Why?"

Adele shook her head, "Just bring it Kat. And bring it quickly. Do you have Anais?"

Her voice sounded weaker yet, as she whispered, "Yes."

"Leave her with Carwood." Adele commanded. "And come find me."

"Eddie where are you?" Katherine gasped worriedly. "Where are you?"

There was a pause on the line as Adele debated what to say.

"I'm at the hospital." Adele finally concluded, blinking hard as she heard a panicked exhale from Katherine. "Bring the dress."

Adele hung up the line, slamming the phone back down onto it's station.

She sunk down into the floor, hearing the scratch of her dress against the wall, and for the first time that night was aware of her own tiredness.

"Oh God…" She breathed, as she fingered her necklace, her fingertips tracing over the little horse, cross, and Bill's extra dogtag. "Oh god."

Finally, there was the whirring of an engine, and Adele rose, and flung a shielding blue sheet over Jackie.

She could hear footsteps upstairs, in the ward, and she rushed to the phone again.

She dialed the ward, and heard Katherine pick up.

"Eddie?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Adele answered. "I'm down here."

"In the…"

"Yeah." Adele affirmed darkly, scuffing her foot against the linoleum floor. "The morgue."

The line clicked dead, and in a few moments Katherine burst through the door.

Adele met her with a hug, but Katherine didn't return it as she tried to sidestep Adele and look around the room.

"What's going on?" Katherine demanded nervously, her voice shaking just like her hands.

Adele didn't know how to say it.

She didn't think she could say it.

As true as it was, the words seemed unholy and wrong.

It seemed wrong to say it.

"Jackie, uhh."

Katherine shook her head violently, her brown eyes dialiting with fear. "Oh no!" She pleaded, holding up her hands. "Oh don't say it Ed. It can't be that."

Adele couldn't say it, so she flipped the sheet off Jackie's body.

Katherine clasped her hands over her mouth and screamed, as the sheet caught the draft and fell away from Jackie's body.

Adele caught Katherine before she could fall to the ground, her wails shrieking and tormented.

Adele held Katherine as she rocked back and forth, shaking her head and pleading, begging for it all to be a dream.

Finally Katherine looked up, and Adele saw how red her brown eyes actually were. "Does Eugene know?

Adele shook her head, "I haven't told him yet. He's still at the party."

Katherine looked back at the table, and then quickly turned away. "What happened?" She asked, her voice strained. "What happened."

Adele sighed and stood up.

She didn't say anything, but grabbed the white dress of the counter where Katherine had set it.

She began dressing Jackie in it, and finally stared back at Katherine.

"A drunk guy, from Fox company was coming down the road. Apparently he didn't have his headlights on, and Jackie hit him. He got pissed that she hit him, and jumped out of the car and shot her three times."

Katherine began sobbing again as she stood and began helping Adele maneuver Jackie's limp arms into the sleeves of the dress.

"He got you too…" Katherine noted, pointing towards Adele's black eye.

Adele shrugged, "It isn't bad."

When Jackie was dressed, Adele sighed and stepped back, and reached for the phone.

She needed to call Eugene.

Katherine was braiding Jackie's red hair, styling it into two loose braids, that connected in the back.

She cried as she did so, whispering to Jackie, and to God.

Adele bit her lip and fought back tears-she'd cried enough.

She picked up the phone, and punched the buttons hard, dialing the operator.

She wasn't quite sure what she would say.

She wasn't sure what she should say.

The operator picked up, "Whom may I connect you to?"

"The fledgling please."

She was greeted then by a cold, hard dial tone as the operator began the connection. Suddenly there was a crackle on the line and she could hear cups clanking, men shouting, and music playing loudly.

"You've reached General Dwight Eisenhower. Currently, I am unavailable. Please leave your name and number-"

"George! I've got to talk to Eugene!" Adele demanded, not amused by his playful antics.

"This is not George…" The voice over the phone told her in scolding exasperation. "This is General Eisenhower!"

Adele groaned, and finally she heard George's normal voice resume. "Fine, Ed. Jeez, one Eugene coming up!"

She thanked him quickly, and listened as she heard him call for Eugene.

"Hello?"

Adele sighed heavily, and threw her head back into the wall at the sound of his voice. "Eugene…"

"Yeah?"

She clutched the receiver and cringed. "I need you to come to the hospital."

There was a pause, and Adele listened to the sound of drinks clanking again. "Why?"

"Something's happened."

"What is it? Has Jackie gone into-"

Adele cut him off, "No. She hasn't. She uhh, Eugene you need to come down here."

Adele could hear an audible stitch in his voice, and when he continued his tone was strained and distraught.

"Say it." He rasped, as Adele sunk down against the wall, pulling the phone and chord with her. "Say it."

Adele felt herself choking up again, and she shook her head violently to stop the tears. "Come down here Eugene. Come to the hospital."

"Say it." He demanded.

"Jackie's dead." Adele finally blurted, wincing at the horrible words. "Jackie's dead."

She could hear a choking sob rise up in his voice, and there was a click on the line.

Adele buried her hands in her head, and waited for Eugene, as Katherine began do redo the braids in Jackie's hair.

Finally he came, after what seemed like hours he appeared at the door of the morgue.

Katherine stepped away from Jackie when she saw him approach, his hands tightly wound together.

His jaw was clenched as he approached her body, and Adele rose from the floor.

He stared at her, his green eyes sad and pained.

"What happened?" He muttered, gently stroking Jackie's arms, and not bothering to look up at Adele or Katherine.

Adele sighed, "Drunk guy hit her, and shot her on her way to the pub."

Eugene's hands were suddenly at his side, reaching for his holster. "Where the fuck is he?" Eugene demanded, "I'm gonna kill him."

Adele glanced up at him, her blue eyes full of sorrowful conviction. "Too late." She whispered, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I already did."

Eugene turned to face her, his green eyes widening. "You shot him?"

Adele nodded, "3 times. He's dead by now."

Eugene took a deep breath, and nodded. "Good for you." He breathed. "I'm glad..."

Katherine had looked up now, and as the tears fell from her eyes she glared up at Adele, her brown eyes full of worry.

Adele knew what she was thinking, she saw the fear in Katherine's big, brown eyes.

She was wondering how Adele could have killed the man.

But Adele wasn't wondering.

"What did she say?" Eugene asked, as he tenderly, stroked the top of Jackie's flaming hair. "Did she tell you anything? I assume you were with her?"

Adele inhaled and attempted to steady herself, Eugene's assumption brought the terrible scene back to her eyes.

"She said that she loved you, and that you were the best man she could have ever hoped for. She said that you should go on, and go home. She said that she wasn't scared. And that you should be happy."

Eugene nodded, his fingers tightening around a rosary he'd produced from his pocket. "And what else?"

"She wanted me to tell Kat that she was the best little sister in the world. She told Kat to go to school, and also wanted her to know that Janovec was a good guy. But not to rush into anything yet."

Katherine smiled at the comments, happy that Jackie had remembered her in her last moments.

Adele cleared her throat continuing, her voice rising a little with authority. "She told me to take her body, when Bill and I go back to Philly."

Eugene's jaw dropped, but Adele continued, holding up her hands.

"It's what she said Eugene!" Adele told him pleadingly, "She was terrified, and told me that I had to take her. I promised her I'd take her with me. She said she didn't want you to bring home a daughter and a dead girl."

Eugene sighed heavily, and Adele noticed that his fingers had intertwined with Jackie's limp hands. "Alright." He whispered, "If it's what she wanted."

Eugene nodded, and stared at Adele. "And Anais?"

"Jackie said that she should go to Carwood, or to me."

"And what if I want her?"

Adele shrugged, "I don't know Eugene…" She breathed tiredly. "I don't know."

Eugene's lips trembled a little as he bent down, and kissed Jackie on the lips, that were cold, and stiff.

He turned back to Adele and to Katherine, "Do what you have to." He muttered, "Do what you told her you would. Do what you promised."

Katherine, tears streaming down her plump cheeks produced a black body bag, and Adele swallowed hard when she saw it.

Eugene gave Jackie a final kiss, and removed his dogtag, placing the silver chain around her neck.

"She's got part of me with her now…" Eugene said quietly, his voice somber, "I hope she knows that. " He glanced back at her, silent tears trickling down his defined jaw. "And she's sure as hell taking a whole lot more than that…"

He squeezed Adele's shoulder and nodded towards Katherine before trudging out the door, his shoulders slumped.

Adele flung open a vacant freezer and cringed as the hold air hit her, and she felt the icy blast blow up swiftly and sting her eyes.

She reached for the black bodybag Katherine held out to her, and as she wiped another tear away, began placing Jackie in the bag.

She kissed her friend lovingly on the head, and whispered, "Ich Liebe Dich" before she tearfully started to close the bag.

She took a final look at her friend, sweeping forlorn indigo eyes across Jackie's features.

She zipped the bag closed, watching as the train of the zipper finally obscured red curls and freckly shin from view.

The finality that rested in the action was unbearable. She patted the bag tenderly, as Katherine came over.

Together they lifted the black sack and sat it gently in a freezer. Adele mentally noted the identification number of the bodybag and stood there silently memorizing it.

When she could instantaneously recall the number, she took a deep breath, and closed the freezer.

She locked it shut, and felt Katherine sob as the lock clicked with irrevocability and finality.

Adele took the brass key, and strung it onto the gold necklace Jackie had given her, along with Bill's dogtag, the cross and the horse.

She would never lose the key.

Adele fingered the key for a moment, before nodding at Katherine.

Draping an arm around the younger girl, Adele stepped outside the door, and felt her black eye throbbing.

However, the pain she felt in her eye was nothing compared to the sheer agony she felt as she imagined Jackie- dead.

The next day, May 8th no one cared that the war in Europe was over.

There was hardly any excitement around the company as it prepared a memorial service for the fallen redheaded nurse.

The fact that it was VE day made things even harder for Adele.

The war had ended, and Jackie had died the very day before the penultimate closing of the fighting in the European theatre.

She had been one day away from surviving the whole thing.

One day.

No one could have been excited that the war had ended, because although the war had ended, so had the life of one of their own.

It was raining on May 8th, and the clouds were dark as they stalked they sky.

Jackie's memorial service was quick and to the point.

The priest said a few words, and the company had a few moments of silence.

Adele fought back tears during her own speech, as she said a few lines in honor and remembrance of Jackie.

There was a makeshift coffin with a flag draped over it, and a picture of her set on a little stand by the coffin.

It felt like a hoax to Adele- Jackie wasn't really in that coffin.

There was no hole dug in the ground, next to the wooden chest, and no one asked where the body was; no one really wanted to know.

No one asked what would become of Anais; everyone knew that nobody had an answer.

That afternoon, Adele trudged into the estate, and threw down her heels. The walk to her bedroom seemed long in the murky darkness of the afternoon storm.

The only light emitted into the room was the highlight of a faint tinge of sun, behind horridly red curtains.

She plodded up the stairs, and listened to the sound of light, joyous giggling coming from an adjacent room.

Adele knocked on the door briskly, before letting herself in.

Katherine was holding Anais, bouncing with her gently on the bed. The child's face was illuminated in smile, and she clapped her hands together happily.

Since the night before, Katherine had not taken her hands off of Anais.

She had been with the child every second; she'd fed her, slept with her, bathed her, and played with her.

Eugene hadn't seen Anais yet, he'd been staying alone in the small cottage out in the woods.

Adele smiled a little at the sight, the curve of her tired lips struggling upward.

"She's happy…" Adele whispered, as she stared at Katherine.

Katherine nodded, and glanced lovingly at the child. "That's all that matters…"

Adele sighed and set down on the bed, and tried to smile back as Anais crawled into her lap.

Anais cocked her head to one side, and her inquisitive brown eyes glanced curiously at Adele's face.

"It's your eye." Katherine whispered, her fingers stroking the top of the baby's head. "She's looking at your eye.

Adele smiled again, jadedly. "Yeah? Funny looking isn't it?"

Katherine scoffed. "You need to get it looked at Ed."

Adele shook her head, "I've got to make Eugene some food for tonight."

Katherine grabbed Adele's hand, protesting. "No. He went to work, and he said he isn't coming back tonight. You should get your eye looked at."

Adele glanced back at Katherine. "Alright I'll go."

Katherine smiled, her lips curling upwards in relief. "Good."

Adele pushed herself up from the bed, "I'll get Bill to take me. I don't feel like driving."

Katherine continued to fiddle with Anais' chubby fingers, and she nodded distractedly. "Yeah, you oughta."

Adele sighed heavily, and descended the stairs.

"Bill?" She called tiredly, as she glanced around the room. "Bill where are you?"

She heard a husky voice answer her, "Hey, I'm over here Eddie…"

Curiously, Adele glanced around the dark room, finally realizing that he was lying on the couch.

He looked up at her, his dark eyes angry and shining in the light that shone through the dark curtains. "Hey Babe."

She sat down worriedly beside him, and placed a supportive hand on his leg. "Bill what is it?"

She had expected him to be upset by Jackie's death, as they all had been, but she hadn't expected this strong a reaction.

He cleared his throat and stared down at two pieces of paper that lay on the table.

Blonde eyebrows furrowing, Adele picked up the first letter, and set it down.

The type format was obviously from the army, and she realized instantly it was his notification that he had enough points to go home.

She didn't see what was wrong with that, she herself would have enough points to go home in only a few weeks.

She smiled up at him curiously, and placed the letter in his lap, while picking up the other.

She didn't recognize the handwriting, and she immediately knew it wasn't from the army.

_Dear Bill, _

_I write to you to regretfully inform you that our mother passed away on May 6th 1945. _

_She had come down with pneumonia earlier this month, and a week ago it took a turn for the worst. _

_Bill, the house is in shambles. Dad hasn't been functional since mom came down in the beginning of May. _

_He lost his job at the munitions factory, and we've no way of paying the bills, or hardly feeding the little ones. _

_I quit school this month to take care of Paul, Lisa, Robby, Mary, David, Sarah, and Tommy. _

_But now, it's too much. I've got to have some help, and plus mom's funeral is in a few days. _

_Bill, I'm hoping you have the points to come home to us, to me, because I've got to have your help. _

_Please come home, we all need you. _

_With Love, _

_Tabitha _

Adele's eyes widened substantially as she set down the note, and glanced up at Bill's face.

She noticed the tears that trickled down his check, as his fists clenched.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bill!" Adele breathed, feeling her own sobs begin to well up.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry about Jax."

Adele nodded, and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "So am I." She whispered, her voice faint.

Bill glanced up at her, and his gaze drifted to the black spot around her eye.

"Jesus that looks awful Ed." He breathed, as his fingers gently caressed the bruised flesh, that had now turned dark purple and black.

She nodded, and glanced up at him. "I'm supposed to get it looked at." She whispered, as she felt the dancing of his fingertips over the contusion. "I was hoping you'd take me?"

He smiled at her, his white teeth flashing a little in the darkness. "Of course…" He murmured, as he planted a kiss on the top of her head, the words flowing with his hot breath into the strands of her blonde hair. "I'll take you."

She stared back down at the letters that lay on the table, and she took his hand, feeling his strong grip. "You should go home…" She sighed, squeezing his hand. "You should go be with your family."

He stared at her, tormented for a moment before nodding. "I just can't imagine Tabby dealing with all the kids all by herself…" He muttered, his fist clenching again, this time around her small hand. "Dad should be in the picture."

Adele tugged at his hand, loosening his grip. "He's grieving." She told him, "Just like we are."

"He should be there for Tabby and the kids."

"He's dealing."

Bill snorted, and stood from the couch, his thumbs rubbing comforting patterns into Adele's hand.

"Let's go to the hospital then."

Tiredly, she followed him out the door, feeling only her fingers in his hands, and tried desperately to ignore the supreme sadness that she felt, wondering if the  
emotion would ever leave her.

"Um, bed 20." The nurse told them, as she stared up from a chart, her yellow eyes suddenly on Adele. "You'll be seen there."

Adele snorted a little and glanced up at the woman, as Bill looked at her curiously.

"I've seen you before haven't I?" He asked her, rubbing a tired hand through his jet black hair.

She nodded and gave him a sweet smile, as he followed her to bed 20.

"Yes. I'm Mary Walsh- from Paris? And Mourmelon?"

Bill nodded, and shot Adele an annoyed look, "Oh yeah. Nice to see you again."

Adele was silent, as she climbed into the bed.

She didn't bother acknowledging Mary, or her friend Maria. They always seemed to get somewhere when the going was good- the fucking War was already over.

Adele let her head fall back against the stiff hospital pillows, as Bill squeezed her hand.

"Remember when I asked you if you thought things would stay good?"

Bill gave her a sad smile, "Yeah I do…"

Adele scoffed bitterly, as she felt new tears spring to her eyes as the thought of Jackie and Eugene in the tall grass of the green field. "I was right wasn't I? Things  
never stay good for long…"

Bill didn't say anything, but stroked through her hair.

"We've stayed good." He finally murmured, as she glanced up at him, smiling through the tears.

"We have haven't we?" She pondered aloud. "Wonder how that is.

He gave her a little grin, "Cause I love ya so much Kiddo…"

She gave him a feeble smile, as she watched Eugene trudge through the door.

Adele sighed when she saw him, and stared at him in disdain when he sat down beside her bed, and began to look at her eye.

"Eugene, you need to go home and sleep." She told him, her gaze fixating on the redness in his usually emerald eyes.

He shook his head, as his fingers pressed around her eye gently. "I can't." He muttered. "I can't go home."

Adele pursed her lips, as he continued to examine her eye, his fingers light and tender. "You need to."

"I can't!" He spewed, grasping her hand tightly. "I can't go home and see you, or Kat, or Anais or anything… I just can't do it yet."

Bill swallowed and placed a hand on Eugene's back. "Just take your time, Eugene." He murmured, "Take all the time you need."

Eugene nodded, and scribbled something on Adele's chart.

"Is Anais alright?" He asked, as he applied a cream to Adele's swollen eye.

Adele nodded and smiled. "She's wonderful. Katherine's with her every second, of everyday."

Bill nodded his agreement, and his lifted Adele's hand to kiss it.

"Can you see out of it?" Eugene asked, as his fingers finally moved from the eye.

She shook her head. "No."

"I didn't think you could."

Eugene took a needle from the drawer, and Adele winced in anticipation as she watched him connect it to a small tube.

"I've got to get some blood." He told her, his voice quieter than usual. She nodded, not bothering to ask why.

He pressed the needle into her vein, and she cringed, and clamped her teeth together at first.

Soon, she welcomed the prick and sting of the needle though, it distracted her from the larger pain that had a constant grip on her heart.

Eugene finally removed the needle, and silently he walked away.

Bill moved closer to her, and she stared at him tiredly, her eyes glassy.

"Go home." She whispered resignedly, her voice quiet and sad. "You've got to go home and take care of your family."

Bill shook his head, and pressed his lips to her forehead gently.

"I can't leave you here Eddie." He confessed, squeezing her hand tightly. "I can't leave you here by yourself."

Adele glanced up at his dark brown eyes, and felt lost in the depth of their color. "I'll be fine." She assured him. "I've got Katherine and I've got George, Carwood, Odette…"

Her voice trailed off, and she leaned up to kiss him, feeling the enthralling sensation of her lips on his.

His mouth opened, and he pushed himself in further, willing for their tongues to meet.

She felt her lips being breeched, and smiling, she opened her mouth, and felt the heady sensation of his wet, hot breath in her mouth, as she stifled a small moan.

He pulled away from her, intensity in his eyes. "I'll see you in a few weeks then Ed…" He breathed hurriedly.

It was as if he didn't speak fast, the words would fail him, and he'd change his mind.

She gave him a feckless smile, and reached out a hand. "Got a smoke?" She asked him, as he rolled his eyes at her.

He placed a quick kiss on her check, and in a motion that was all to practiced, swiped a cigarette from his pocket, struck the lighter and lit the smoke.

He handed her the cigarette, and leaned into him once more, tasting her own smoky breath as they kissed.

"See ya Kiddo…I love ya. " He murmured lovingly, squeezing her hand.

"I love you Bill." She breathed back, as she watched his handsome figure walk down the ward, and out the door.

She swallowed back a sob, and felt it sit in her throat, as if it had squatter's rights.

In order to stop the tears, she lifted the cigarette to her lips, and let it slide into her mouth, sighing as she felt the comforting tingle of the smoke.

Eugene burst back into the ward, and she watched him as he approached her bed.

She took another, slow, lingering drag of the cigarette, and stared up at him.

He cleared his throat a bit, as if he had important news to announce.

"Out with it." Adele groaned, taking another deep inhale of the calming fumes. "Tell me what's going on with my eye."

Eugene bit his lip, and stared down at her chart. "Well the loss of sight isn't from chemicals, like I thought it might have been. But it is from having your cornea severely damaged."

She twiddled the cigarette between her elegant fingers. "And that means?"

He swallowed. "I'm sorry Ed. You won't ever see out of that eye again."

The cigarette dropped from her loose grasp, and likewise her jaw dropped in horrified shock.

"You mean I'm blind?"

"You're monocular now." He informed her, grabbing her hand to steady her. "You've only got sight in one eye." He glanced at her horrified expression and decided to continue.

"Your eye will stay the same color, and it going to stay open, and it will even blink like the other. You'll just not see out of it."

Adele felt her breathing quicken, and she snapped her fingers at the cigarette box that lay by the bedside.

"Gimme a light…" She hissed at him, jamming a new cigarette into her mouth, and impatiently stamped her foot as she waited on him to produce a lighter.

Calmly, he reached for the cigarette, and pulled it from her lips, throwing it into the trashcan.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, glancing angrily up at him. "Eugene!"

In a swift motion he swiped the pack of cigarettes from the table, and stuffed them into his own pocket.

"You don't need to be smoking anymore Adele…" He told her softly, again pressing a reassuring squeeze into her head.

She glanced up at him, again horrified. "Why?"

He tried to give her a small smile, signaling that something was good.

"You're pregnant Eddie."

Her jaw dropped again, her pupils dilated, become the size of very large, black ink blots, and she felt a hand fly to her chest as if to suppress the new, rapid, heartbeat.

She felt her vision blurring in her good eye, and she gripped onto Eugene for support.

"Quit shitting me!" She rasped, holding her chest.

"I'm not shitting you Eddie. Your HCG level is elevated, you're pregnant." He gave her a reassuring smile, and squeezed her hand. "It's gonna be ok."

There was a sudden explosion of tears, and suddenly Adele's ashen cheeks were streaked with running, wet strips that glimmered in the dull lighting.

"I should be telling you that!" She sobbed, grabbing onto his arm, as if the motion could anchor her.

He gave a little scoff, and patted her on the head as she gripped to the bedrail, lurching forward as sobs tore through her body.

Eugene patted her gently on the back, until the crying had stopped. After about a half an hour, he stood up, and Adele glanced up at him, her sapphire eyes unusually red.

He gave her another reassuring pat, and leaned in to kiss her cheek gently.

"It'll be alright Eddie." He murmured, "We're all here for you."

Adele gave him a grateful look, before he stood, and walked slowly out the door. He looked as if he was merely concentrating on getting one foot in front of the other.

He missed Jackie terribly.

And so did Adele.

She turned over in bed, and stretched out onto her back, sighing as she did so.

She couldn't believe how entirely much life had changed in the past few days.

She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes vacant as she counted the grimy looking watermarks that looked more like coffee stains.

Jackie had died, and just like her body, in Adele's mind she had not been put to rest.

Adele wondered if she ever would.

Eugene had been scarred by the experience; it could be seen in his usually trusting green eyes.

She strained against the throbbing in her left eye, and peered off into the ward- willing herself to see something, anything other than blackness.

But she didn't.

That was another thing to get used to, the complete loss of sight.

And then she was pregnant.

She couldn't believe she was actually pregnant.

She couldn't believe Bill hadn't been there to hear the news.

And she couldn't believe the news had come at a worse time- after Jackie had died along with her baby.

Groaning, Adele reached for the trashcan, and pulled out the pack of smokes.

"Sorry kid," Adele muttered, addressing her lower body as she reached for the cigarette that had dropped on the floor, while keeping one hand on her newly expecting belly. "I've just got to smoke."


	75. The sorrow for the dead

The _sorrow for the dead is the only sorrow from which we refuse to be divorced. Every other wound we seek to heal - every other affliction to forget: but this wound we consider it a duty to keep open - this affliction we cherish and brood over in solitude. Washington Irving _

Adele woke early the next morning, before the sun's rays streamed through the cheery hospital curtains.

Her eyes blinked open in the murky darkness of the room, and stared blankly up at the black ceiling.

This way her sight seemed normal in both eyes- each eye saw equal blackness.

Her mind was slowly awakening, whirring and clicking to life.

There was a nagging persistence, some sort of biting revelation she could not remember.

Suddenly, in the dim light, blue eyes shot open in recollection, and a slender, intuitive hand snaked down her abdomen, feeling the smooth, still flat skin.

She remembered, and closed her eyes, cringing a little.

There was a responsibility growing inside her, an irrevocable, undoable responsibility.

It wasn't yet human to her, not there, not in the dim hospital, not so closely following Jackie's death, not without Bill.

It was merely a little phantom of possible life that somehow had decided to reside within her.

The child, the phantom, seemed more alien than her own, and more awkward than organic.

But her fingers remained dutifully on her stomach, tracing comforting patterns up and down.

She wanted to see Bill, and she wanted to be happy about the news.

However, Bill was gone, and Jackie was dead, both of which made it almost impossible to welcome the news.

Jackie's life had been taken in the wreck, along with the life of her baby, but Adele had just been given the little apparition of existence.

It all seemed far too twisted, and so she moaned a little and rolled over.

Eugene soon stumbled into the room, holding a cup of coffee for himself and a small glass of orange juice for Adele.

She winced at the light, as he pulled the curtains open.

He gave her a tired, jaded smile, the one that he masked his grief with.

However, his sad eyes gave him away- the smile didn't spread, but remained stationary on his lips.

He sat down beside her bed, and glanced at her. "You alright?"

She nodded, and rubbed her eye, the only one she could see out of.

Now that he'd drawn the curtain, light filled her right eye, while darkness remained in the left, and she hated it.

He put his fingers to her face, and glanced at her left eye.

"Close the good one." He commanded, as she left her right eye close slowly. He nodded, and raised three fingers in front of her left eye.

"How many?" Eugene murmured, as he watched the pupil remain stationary.

She peered, and strained, willing herself to see anything but the blank blackness.

Finally, she shrugged desolately, and shook her head.

"No clue." She muttered, opening the other eye.

He patted her on the leg, shooting her a small, pitiful smile.

"It was three."

"I see that now!" She snapped bitterly, turning her good eye towards his hand.

He cleared his throat, and glanced down at her stomach.

"You're not sick are you?"

She shook her head, "No."

He glanced down at her chart, "Well, you're about a month along; it'll hit you any day now."

She nodded, letting tangled curls fall into her face.

"I figured."

He glanced down at her, almost worriedly. "Ed, it's none of my business, but were you expecting this?"

Adele felt herself nod again, at this early hour it seemed all she was capable of doing. "I figured it would. Honestly, I wanted it. But I don't anymore…"

Eugene sighed and took her hands, "It'll be fine. You'll see Bill again, and you'll remember how much you wanted it!"

She stared up at him again, her fingers playing on her abdomen again. "I hope so. I hope I want it again. I mean that night- it was right, and we were ready…"

He kissed her sweetly on the cheek, "You're still ready, and it'll all turn out."

He stood up and handed her a little note. "Don't eat fish, and don't drink."

She gave him a small smile as he continued to talk guidelines- he was all too caring.

"Don't take too much caffeine, and don't eat raw eggs."

She wrinkled her news, and her forehead flexed in contemplation. "I don't do that anyways!"

Eugene chuckled and patted her on the head, "Don't smoke, and just take care of yourself."

She tucked the note safely into her pocket, and turned to put on her shoes.

He bent down and passed her another note, and she glanced at it before raising her eyebrows. "An appointment in a week for a gynecologist exam?"

He cringed and nodded. "Yeah, you'll, uhh, have a wonderful time."

She snorted and tucked that note into her pocket as well, scowling as she did so. "And if I don't want to go?"

He gave her a stern look, "You'll have too."

Adele looked unconvinced

"You'll do fine Eddie." He assured her, squeezing her hand.

She nodded quietly, and fingered the two notes in her pocket, biting her lip.

Finally, she felt the words form in her mouth, and before she could call them back, they had left her in a small whisper.

"Are you leaving?"

He turned back towards her, his green eyes dampened by sorrow.

"Yeah, they gave me my letter early this morning." He told her, his dark eyebrows furrowing, as he watched her blond eyebrows rise in despair.

"But if you need me to stay…" He offered, his voice trailing off.

She shook her head fervently, her blue eyes begging him not to come closer.

"No." She commanded, placing a restraining hand on his chest. "You don't owe me that Eugene."

"It wouldn't be a problem."

"You don't owe me that."

He stepped away from her, and their gazes met, his resigned, hers distraught.

"I can stay if you need me Ed." He breathed again, before stepping away once more.

"When are you leaving?"

His pale fingers scratched through his black hair, "Two days."

She nodded, and fingered the notes in her pocket.

"I'm here if you need me Adele."

Her cobalt eyes flashed upwards, and her face broke into a smile of utter gratitude, "I know you are. You always have been."

He nodded towards her, and his downcast eyes showed the faintest melancholy, as he remembered. "And I always will be."

At the front desk Mary picked up the telephone that rang, disturbing the peace of the sleeping ward.

Monica was filing her nails, absentmindedly staring out the doors of the hospital.

"Hello?"

Monica could hear indiscernible chatter and static on the other end of the line, and she continued to stare out the door.

Her thoughts elsewhere, as she remembered a night of wine, whipped cream and sex with a handsome Philly sergeant that had just recently kissed his newly pregnant wife goodbye.

Suddenly Mary's eyes widened, and she turned back to her Italian friend, "You remember that Adele Elise Roux?"

Monica scoffed, and blew nail filings off the counter, as she shot a glace towards Adele with the handsome medic. "Don't remind me."

Mary covered the speaking end of the phone with her hand, attempting to remain covert.

"Apparently she's wanted!"

Monica's eyebrows shot up, and she glanced towards the back of the ward where she could see the blonde girl collecting her clothing.

"What in the world for?"

"She shot a guy, some private from H or C company. The military police have been looking for her everywhere…"

Monica's eyes grew wide, and she nodded vigorously at Mary. "Tell them she's here! Tell them she's here now, and that they should hurry!"

Mary nodded, and whispered something into the phone, before setting it back down.

"They're coming to arrest her." She announced proudly, "You wanna get the stuff?"

Monica nodded and bent down under the counter, groaning a little, as her fingers flipped through files. "Yeah, here it is."

Mary clapped her hands together excitedly, as Monica reviewed the chart. "I can't believe we kept all this together!"

Monica gave her friend a triumphant glace, "Oh and did I tell you I found something remarkable?"

Mary shook her head, "No!"

Monica leaned in closer to her friend, "Dick Winters came in the other day, you remember?"

"Yeah."

"You remember they kept him here a night to give him antibiotics for the flu that he had?"

"Yeah, I gave him the IV…"

Monica giggled, "Matron gave me his clothes to wash, and in his pants pocket, I found this."

She produced a piece of paper, and stuffed it into the folder with a flourish after Mary had finished reading.

"Oh my God!" Mary breathed, "This opens a whole new case doesn't it?"

Monica nodded, pleased with herself as her dark eyes stayed intent on the blonde girl, who was swiping on some lipstick.

"This takes her crime to an entirely new dimension." She paused to hand Mary the folder, "And it's going to be wonderful…" Monica breathed, as she smoothed her skirts. "You'll get your job back…"

Mary giggled happily, and both watched the front door anxiously, awaiting the arrival of the MP's.

Adele heard clamoring towards the front of the hospital, and she turned to face it, her blonde hair swinging out behind her.

Her lips came apart at the sight, and she found herself rooted to the spot.

"MP's." She whispered curiously, her hand somehow automatically clamping over the stomach she felt no attachment to. "What are they doing here?"

She watched as Monica and Mary filed out of the desk, and began leading the officers towards the ward. She watched as they strode past beds, and finally it hit her. Realization dawned upon Adele- they were coming to take her.

Feeling her breath quicken, she stared down at a small piece of paper in Mary's hands, and felt her heart sink when she glanced at the legal print, and the name of the law firm on top of the letter.

It was her deed.

They had her deed to the estate, the one she had given Dick, in order for the company to legally stay there.

Had he turned her in?

She'd trusted him with her identity, and apparently now he'd betrayed that trust?

Memory rushed in, flooding her mind, and refused to abate.

Fear erratically pulsed through her, replacing the need for normal steady heartbeat.

Her entire body told her to run and escape, but running was not an option.

They knew.

Mary and Monica knew that she wasn't Adele Elise Roux.

Her biggest adversary in the hospital knew her biggest secret, the one she would have died for.

If that wasn't a lethal combination, she didn't know what was.

Adele found it harder and harder to breathe as her mind replayed the week's events, with horrific accuracy.  
_  
She had pressed the trigger harder, with finality, and she had screamed when she heard the crack of the bullet, her rage flying out along with the projectile._

The bullet pierced right through the man's body, and he tottered backwards before falling on the ground.

"Fuckin Nazi!"

__

"The Motherfucking princess!"

  
The angry heat of that night suddenly engulfed Adele, and her stomach felt nauseous.

She remembered almost tasting the alcohol that rode on his breath, and how she had desperately wanted fresh air.

She felt the pressure on her face as he had knocked her to the ground, and her arm ached from the kick of the gun.

She wondered what they would do with her.

Would they reveal her to the company?

Would they keep her silent and simply dispose of her?

Would she have time to tell Bill?

Would it better not to?

What about the kid, her kid?

Her heart was thudding, and with each beat it pleaded one simple command: run.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't run, and she couldn't run from the memories that kept flashing before her.  
_  
"You Hitler's daughter or something?! You're killing me."_

"Magda Goebbels' actually."

"Damn Nazi"

"_Motherfucking Princess!" _

Run.

Adele spun around wildly, the ward feeling smaller and smaller as each pulse of panic tore through her.

Run.

Instinctively Adele bolted for the door to the O.R., and grabbed the doorknob and ripped the door open.

She looked around and to her horror, approaching from the right was another MP.

Run.

They were coming for her. The letter had spelled it all out, along with the shooting of the drunken corporal.

Run.

She had to find Eugene.

Run.

The faster the better.

Suddenly they were upon her, the police officers strong and determined by her side, while Adele watched Mary and Monica peek out from behind the protection of broad shoulders.

"Mrs. Roux?"

Adele glanced up, trying to keep her facial expression calm and unexpressive. "It's Mrs. Guarnere actually…" She corrected, forcing a smile. "What can I do for you?"

One of the officers pulled out a badge while the other unsnapped a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"Mrs. Guarnere my apologies." One of the officers stammered, as he grabbed her hands and she heard handcuffs click. "We have an warrant for your arrest."

Adele nodded, and her shoulders sagged, as she felt the binding metal slide against her wrist.

"And the charges?" She asked, taking a deep, resigned breath, as she felt a hand guiding her towards the door. "What are the charges?"

The officers didn't say, but stared down at her in pity.

She didn't look like she needed to be arrested, she didn't look dangerous. She looked like she needed a vodka.

Adele was met by a haughty stare that came from a pair of yellow eyes, that never ceased to unease her.

"Manslaughter." Mary breathed, a tiny smile springing to her thin lips.

Adele glanced over towards the dark girl, who also seemed to get a sort of pleasure from the situation.

"And you?" Adele asked boldly, cold, steely eyes glaring at the dark girl. "What are you doing here?"

The woman feigned confusion. "I don't understand Miss Roux."

Adele rolled her eyes, and nodded towards Mary. "I understand why she hates me- I took her job. But you…"

Adele's eyes narrowed as she attempted to discern the emotions playing on Monica's face.

Finally she straightened back up, and her eyes dilated back to their normal size. "I can't tell why you dislike me…"

Monica didn't say anything, but quietly pressed a finger to her lips, contemplating.

Adele snorted at the girl's lack of response, and continued to walk obediently forward as she was directed.

Mary was still holding the paper, the deed that Adele had given to Dick, along with a personal letter explaining the situation.

"And how did you get that?" Adele hissed, straining to read all the information that was written on the sheet."

Mary gave her a little smirk, "Dick, uhh, forgot it here."

Adele could already see the snooping girl sorting through laundry, looking for money, letters or anything of entertainment.

The policemen opened the door to an army jeep, and motioned for Adele get inside.

She smoothed her skirts as she sat, and watched as one sat down beside her.

Monica stepped closer to Adele, and gave a little laugh as she leaned in to whisper in the Blonde's ear. "I hate you, because you took Bill away."

Adele's eyes went wide, and she could feel her hands shaking a little at the horrible innuendo. Bill had been with the devilish woman?

"I slept with him, numerous times, in Aldebourne- he wrote to me once." Monica's gaze was hateful, and Adele snorted in disgust. "But then he met you."

"I married him." Adele rasped bitterly, shaking her head at the jealous girl. "He met me, we fell in love, and I married him."

Monica shot her an evil smile, "And now, you're carrying his child."

Adele glanced down at herself compulsively, wondering if the pregnancy had suddenly or instantaneously become visible.

Monica snarled at her, "And you don't deserve to, you Nazi bitch!"

Adele's jaw flew open, and she gaped at the girl.

"How dare you…" Adele thundered, "How dare you call me that!"

Monica stepped away from the car, and patted in on the side.

"Because I hate you." The Italian girl muttered. "Because I hate you."

The ignition cranked, and the jeep lurched away.

Adele sat quietly in the backseat, disturbed by what seemed like the hundred of revelations she had experience in the last few days.

She reached in her pocket, and pulled out a cigarette, and lit it quickly.

She was lifting it to her lips, waiting for the wondrous sensation of hot, tingling smoke sliding between the gape in her mouth, when she stared down at her stomach sadly.

Sighing angrily, Adele yanked the cigarette from her lips and flung it to the ground.

"I lost my best friend, my husband, my sight, and now probably some honor, and even fucking smoking…" Adele mused aloud, her eyes widening as she expressed the atrocity to herself. "What else could possibly go wrong Kid?"

There was no reply from her flat belly, and she leaned her head back on the seat sighing.

The jeep pulled up to the Chancellery, and Adele gazed out at the large, stone building.

The Nazi flags that had waved so proudly when the company had arrived were gone. One of the officers opened the door, and helped Adele out.

"And what should I do?" Adele asked quietly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to stand trial Mrs. Guarnere…" The officer informed her, "Tomorrow."

Adele nodded, and stared towards the building. "And may I go home until then?" She asked, a blonde eyebrow rising.

The officer shook his head, "No 'Mam. You'll be staying here."

Adele rolled her eyes, and her head tilted back a bit in exasperation. "Do I look dangerous to you Officer…" She glanced at his nametag, "Do I look problematic Officer Melton?"

The man shook his head, and continued to lead her up the stairs. "No, you don't Mrs. Guarnere. But do I look like a man who would disregard orders?"

Snorting, she trotted up the stairs to the Chancellery, before taking an annoyed look back at the man. "Apparently not."

The man gave her a sad smile before guiding her towards another set of stairs. Adele's placed her foot on the first step, when suddenly there was yelling, bellowing and screaming coming from the courtyard of the chancellery.

Adele whirled around to stare at the scene, her blonde hair catching the wind, and blowing it towards her face.

"What the hell…" She whispered, as her eyes grew wider, watching a handsome soldier struggle against two more police officers.

"You can't take her!" George screamed, as he fought against the officers. "She had nothing to do with this!"

Adele felt her breathing quicken as she watched George disappear into the dark halls of the Chancellery, as he continued to yell. "You can't take Eddie!"

Her eyes flashed helplessly towards Odette, who had sunken to her knees on the smooth concrete, sobbing.

"George!" She cried, and outstretched hand reaching towards his fading voice. "George!"

Adele turned on her heel to face the officer that held her handcuffs, "What is going on?" She hissed demandingly. "What the hell is going on?"

The officer said nothing, but continued to force her up the stairs. "What are you doing with George?"

The man didn't say anything, but led Adele into the chancellery, as she glanced around the shadowy maze of foyers and halls carpeted by a thick, red cloth.

"Wait!" Adele pleaded, turning again to face the officer. "I'm trial, correct?"

The man nodded, and Adele watched as doors, and doors disappeared behind them.

"Do I get a lawyer?"

The man shook his head, "You represent yourself in this trial Mrs. Guarnere."

Adele exhaled sharply, and watched as the carpet gave way to a tiled floor, that was pristinely white and sterile.

The man opened a door, and motioned for her to step inside.

Adele glanced inside the room, and noticed a solitary, reclining chair, with leather straps to contain someone.

There was a technician sorting through small bottles, and a dangling light shone brightly from the ceiling.

"Inside please."

Adele shook her head violently, attempting to back out the door. "No!" She screamed, as she watched the man in the lab coat approach her with a needle, "No!"

The man tried to give her a reassuring smile as Adele backed into the officer, who pushed her forward towards the chair.

"It's only a little bloodwork."

Adele shook her head again, "No! I won't!"

"I only need a few drops."

Again, Adele attempted to flee from the room, but strong hands caught her and forced her into the chair.

"No!" Adele screamed angrily, her eyes dilating in terror, as a leather strap was fastened around her feet. "Hell no!"

She kicked with all her might, attempting to free herself from the restraints.

Her arms flung wildly about, hitting, scraping, and clawing at the two men who attempted to hold her down.

Her head flung from side to side, as she struggled madly to escape, screaming and shrieking as the needle descended towards her arm.

She didn't want them to do the bloodwork.

She didn't want them to have the proof of her parents.

She kicked harder and flung her back into the chair, as her legs continued trying to kick against the confines.

The doctor nodded towards the officer, and grabbed another needle off the counter.

"No!" Adele screamed viciously, her fingernails digging deep into the officers skin. "You can't sedate me!"

"Stop fighting."

Adele watched as the needle came closer and closer to her skin. She twisted and writhed to escape it, but it was no use.

Her breathing quickened into desperate pants as he stuck her with the needle, and she screamed in agonizing defeat.

She felt dizzy, and nauseous, as she watched the doctor squeeze the clear liquid inside her.

They would know as soon as they took the blood from the other syringe.

They would have the proof she was Magda's daughter. They could prove that she wasn't really Adele Elise Roux.

Her vision in her right eye began to blur, and she stared up at the two men hatefully, as she felt the leather straps digging into her skin.

She strained to keep her eyes open, she strained to stay alert and conscious, but it was no use.

The drug had already coursed through her system, shutting it down. Her head crashed back into the chair, and she succumbed to the blackness as her arms and legs finally relaxed against the containing leather straps.

Adele woke in a strange place she had never been to before: The Reich Chancellery jail.

The air inside the building was old and stale, and the lighting inside was dim, and gave everything a sickly yellow glow.

Musty, old straw lay on the hard brick floor of the cell, Adele wondered sardonically if it had been there since the building was built.

Smoke from the jailer's old-fashioned pipe coated the air, and Adele coughed violently, her nose getting used to all the foreign smells at once.

Her hacking seamed to awaken the man in the in the neighboring cell, who had been sleeping on the floor.

"Eddie?" George whispered in a raspy tone, as if he had lost his voice. "Are you alright?"

Feeling something wet and sticky on her arm, she nodded. "I think."

Nervousness flashed in her eyes that darted back and forth, as she glanced at the marks on her pale arm- they had the blood.

"What's happened?" She asked him, "Why the hell are you here?"

Reaching a hand through the rusty squares of the cell wall, he took hers. "Eddie, I told 'em! I told them you ain't a Nazi. They didn't believe me, said I was lying through my teeth."

She felt tears spring to her eyes at his devotion, and she intertwined her smaller delicate fingers with his, noticing all the burns, blemishes, and cuts on his hands.

"George" She breathed nervously. "What if it was true?"

He shook his head, refusing to believe the impossible circumstance.

"But it isn't…" He said lamely.

She stared at were George's raw and bleeding wrists, that had been bloodied by the handcuffs.

"What if it was true, George?" She asked tearfully, her eyes fixated on his wrists.

"No" He demanded. "It's not true Eddie! You're French, Gene found you in France."

She sighed heavily, and decided not to argue with him.

"I'm so tired." She murmured wearily, as she reclined down to a lying position.

She shut her eyes, but only moments later she heard George's voice, and opened them again.

"I'd still love you." He whispered, shrugging, "Even if you were a Nazi…" She nodded, and settled back down, her hand reaching through the bars to hold his.

The next morning, a guard came to her cell, and she woke to the clicking of the lock.

"Mrs. Guarnere, the trail begins at 11." The officer announced.

Adele snorted, and buried her head back in the hard pillow she slept on.

"Mrs. Guarnere- a Katherine Neely has sent you these clothes to wear…"

Adele glanced up at the black dress she knew all too well. The one that fell about an inch or two before her knees, she's worn to

Bobby Ann's funeral, Jackson's funeral, and Jackie's. Donning the dress now would make her feel like she'd been walking to her own funeral.

"You are allowed a walk in the gardens before we walk to court." The officer told her. "I'd suggest you begin getting ready."

Officer Melton sighed and handed her the key, "When you're ready you may let yourself out, and take a walk if you wish. Officer  
Stafford and I will meet you there in an hour. I've provided paper and a pen in the garden, so you can write who you need to."

Adele took the clothes from him, along with the key. When he was gone she slipped on her dress, and the shiny black heels that  
Katherine had sent with the garment.

She slipped out of the cell, quietly, after tying her hair up into a loose bun.

Her eyes red from tears, she exited the chancellery and made her way to the small garden.

Outside, the bright morning closed in around her. The new summery flowers were starting to spring up, unblemished and fresh.

The birds twittered happily in the trees, and their young chirped for food on this morning.

Adele was sickened by the way that life went on, and continued uncaringly.

The noxious gas of the existence was trying to surround her, tease her with the promise of the life and love, trying evilly to fill her up, reminding her that life went on.

Jackie was gone, but the world, the seasons, time could go on- leaving Adele stuck somewhere in the middle, in a grief stricken limbo.  
She watched as people filed into the chancellery, all dressed in their dress greens.

She took a deep breath, attempting to relax herself.

Mentally, she made a list of all the people that knew of her true identity and heritage- Jackie, Bill, Eugene, and Dick.

She then realized how many still had no idea; how many would see her as a liar, and a fraud. George, Carwood, Buck, Odette, Katherine, Nixon, Liebgott, Speirs… What would they think?

Should she have left them blind to her true heritage?

She wanted to rush to all of them, to confess herself, to confess her sin of being purely German, to confess her transgressions of being associated with the Nazi royalty.

She wanted to plead their forgiveness, she wanted to tell them everything.

She shouldn't have left them blind.

She shouldn't have tried to hide.

But she had- and now, the price would be paid for it.

She snatched the legal pad and pen that Officer Melton laid on the bench for her.

She pressed the pen hard into the paper, watching the bold dark lines appear.

_Dear Bill, _

_Things have taken a turn for the worst. _

_Currently, I'm standing trial for the manslaughter of Owen Morrison. _

_I've no idea how this will all turn out, but I'm praying it will end well. I thought I'd write and let you know. _

_I love you, _

_Adele._

It was a simple letter, nothing fancy, nothing fun, and nothing exciting.

But it was all she had to say.

Someone cleared their throat, and Adele looked up to see officer Melton standing by the gate. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

Nodding, she rose from the bench, and let him lead her away.

The courtroom was large, and open, and very grey.

The walls were made of grayish marble, and the curtains that fell upon them were also grey.

The floor was cast out of the same substance as the walls, and were grayscale as well. The ceiling was also grey, although it was rimmed with a red lining.

The call for all to rise was issued, and the courtroom rose as the judge walked in slowly, his black robes sweeping the smooth, marble floor. The judge was a pudgy old man, with thinning white hair.

He took his seat, and wiped his forehead as if he was already tired from walking to the Judge's bench.

Adele sat at her table alone, sentenced to represent herself in the trail.

She swallowed hard as she realized all eyes were on her lone figure at the defendant's table, and she bit her lip to refrain from running nervous fingers through her blonde locks.

As custom in the court martial trials, there was no jury, only a panel of senior officers, and the judge.

At the prosecution's table sat Monica, Mary and the lawyer of the dead Owen Morrison.

Adele's blue eyes flashed towards the judge, and he struck the gavel to the table.

"Court is in session." He declared tiredly. "The prosecution may make it's opening statement, and then call a witness…" The lawyer from the adjacent table rose, and Adele studied him arranging his papers before he walked to the middle of the courtroom floor.

He was probably about forty years old, and looked stern.

His head was shaved, and Adele noticed the glint of the lights shining atop his bald head. He cleared his throat, and turned towards the judge.  
"Your honor, today we are here to assess the crime committed by Adele Elise Gaurnere on May 7th 1945. However, upon researching the case, I have found disturbing facts that not only hold her culpable for the crime of shooting and killing Private Owen Morrison, but also being involved with the Germany government, and a Nazi affiliate."

Adele held her hand to her mouth to suppress a gasp, as her eyes widened. She hadn't been working with the German government!

The man motioned to Adele, and she glared up at him angrily.

"As you will see by questioning, this woman is not who she says she is. The prosecution will prove beyond a reason of a doubt that not only did Adele Elise Guarnere commit the manslaughter of Private Morrison, but did so due to her political affiliations."

He smiled, pleased with himself, and turned towards the judge. "The prosecution calls Adele Elise to the stand."

The judge nodded, and the balif appeared, and led Adele to the witness stand.

Her heels clicking smartly against the marble floor broke the supreme silence of the courtroom, as members of easy company exchanged horrified glances.

Adele took her seat in the witness stand, and glanced out at the crowd.

She wanted to avert her eyes, but she didn't, she kept them locked on the prosecution lawyer, Mr. Marlow.

"Mrs. Guarnere would you please state your full name?"

Adele snorted a little at the lawyers first question. "Adele Elise Gaurnere."

The man smirked up at her, "Would you please state your legal maiden name?"

Adele felt her eyes burn as she stared down at the man, "Adelheida Konstanze Ritschel."

There was instantaneous whispering from the crowd.

The lawyer placed a puzzled finger to his chin, and stared up at her. "Adelheida? Is that a German name?"

Adele nodded, and felt her fists clenching to the sides of her dress. "It is."

"You assert your name is Ritschel… However, I recall that your name is actually Adelheida Konstanze Goebbels."

Adele shook her head, as she felt her head pulsing with rage.

"It isn't." She spat, "My mother put Ritschel on my birth record." She motioned down to Monica and Mary. "Had they gone through any other personal effects they might had found that too!"

"So you are not the daughter of Magda Goebbels and Joseph Goebbels?"

Again there was gasping from the crowd, and Adele felt herself wince and the hissing and murmuring that she heard.

"My mother is Magda and my father is Gunter Quandt… She married Joseph a few days after I was born."

Again, whispers and hisses snaked through the courthouse.

"So you are the daughter of two very high ranking Nazi officials."

"If you consider whore of the third Reich to be an official position yes. If you're only considering my father's professional office, then no."

There were again gasps, and Adele felt the rage rising inside her, as her fingernails dug into the wooden table.

The prosecutor turned to the crowd, "So, you agree that you're name is not Adele Elise Roux? But instead Adelheida Konstanze Ritschel?"

The answer came in a small puff of breath, that left Adele seemingly void of all other oxygen, "Yes."

There was angry noises coming from the crowd, and Adele couldn't tell whether they were directed at her, or the prosecutor.

She slumped upon the table, hiding her face, determined not to cry.


	76. Our entire life

_Our entire life - consists ultimately in accepting ourselves as we are - Jean Anolith _

Hours later, Adele was called back up to the stand.

Determinedly she took her seat and stared back down at the equally determined prosecutor, Mr. Marlow.

"Are you ready to begin questions again Miss. Ritschel?" Mr. Marlow asked, his voice almost excited.

Adele nodded, and stared out at the crowd.

The familiar faces she gazed out at looked shocked and surprised by the revelations, and Adele felt guilty for their untimely surprise.

"Miss Ritschel, at what point in your life did you leave Germany?"

Adele couldn't help but shake her head and smile down patronizingly at the lawyer. "At the age of 3 months, Sir." She told the court proudly, "My mother gave me up."

"And to whom?"

Adele snorted, "A random stranger that she managed to have a servant push a child into."

Mr. Marlow raised him eyebrows, "And you lived with this random stranger?"

Adele glared down at him angrily, her blue eyes ablaze with frustration. "On the contrary, the random strangers were named Henry and Nathalie Roux, and  
were nice enough to raise me as my parents."

The prosecutor glared back at her, "Oh, quite. And at what age were you aware that you were an adopted child, and of German origin."

Adele stared down at the desk, her blue eyes growing glassy.

_"Why don't I have hair like Tristan's?" She asked her mother, as the kind woman brushed her child's golden locks, as they prepared for bed. _

_"Why don't I have hair like Tristan or Anna, or Chantal?"_

_Nathalie smiled down at her beautiful daughter, and continued braiding silently. _

_"Why not?" A 10 year old Adele asked, "Why don't I look a thing like them?" _

_Nathalie set down the hairbrush, and turned her dark eyes to stare into the crystalline blue pools that were her daughters. _

_"Because, my dear, you're father and I adopted you."_

_Adele's gaze grew wide, and she shook her head, horrified. _

_"No! I'm not. You are my mother! You had me!"_

_Nathalie pressed a comforting hand into her child's back. "When you were only a few months old, your mother asked me to take you."_

_Adele cringed, and tugged hatefully at her blonde tresses. "No!"_

_Nathalie nodded again, "You're mother was a very beautiful German woman."_

_Adele shook her head again in disgust. "Germans? Didn't they start the great war? I don't want to be German!"_

_Nathalie smiled down at the troubled girl, and kissed her sweetly. _

_"It doesn't matter where you came from, or who your birth parents were Adele. You're my sweet, beautiful Adele Elise, and I love you very much."_

"Miss Ritschel?"

Gasping a little, Adele glanced up apologetically, hoping the sad reminiscence wouldn't show in her eyes.

"I was 10." She whispered her voice in a low, husky murmur. "I was 10 when I found out."

"And when you found out your exact parentage?"

"13."

The man nodded, and glanced up at her again. "And why did you leave your French family?"

Adele wanted to smack him, hard.

He knew exactly why she left her family.

Almost everyone knew that about her.

Everyone knew her family had been bombed.

He just wanted her to say it.

"Our house was shelled, and everyone was killed except me. I was then taken prisoner by the Germans, and sent to work as a secretary in a brothel."

"And when did you find Easy company?"

Adele felt a smile springing to her lips as she looked out at all the men, remembering the first time she'd ever set eyes on them.

"When I was 18 in Nuenen, they found me. Medic Roe found me in the brothel, abandoned."

She could feel the smile creeping to her eyes as she remembered the shocked look that had seized his face when he flung back the curtain, and saw her rinsing off, naked.

"Did you write to your German parents while you were at the brothel?"

Adele shook her head, and glanced towards the judge, wanting to gage his reaction. "I've never spoken to my parents, and I've never met them."

"Did they write to you?"

"No."

"And how did you become a nurse?"

Again, Adele tried to suppress a smile, as she remembered. "I saw a man with severe injuries at the hospital, and was unable to help him. From that day, I decided I need to learn how to nurse, and Eugene trained me."

"Were you a good nurse?"

She glanced out at the crowd, and all the faces of men she'd once treated. "I think so, yes."

"Then explain December 17th 1944 please?"

Adele felt her chest heave against her dress, and she felt the unconscious shaking of her knees as the date was mentioned.

"On December 17th I was stationed at the Bastogne aid station. The station was getting bypasses because the 18th surgical had better supplies, and we were operating mainly as a hospice unit. I'll be honest and admit I couldn't take it, so I rode out to the line with a group of Medic, because I believed I would be better use there."

"And you did realize that you left beds unattended?"

"I did realize it, but I didn't think anyone would actually show up at the hospital. There had been no one in my assigned beds that day. Out on the line I wasn't dressed for the weather, and succumbed to frostbite, and passed out."

Mr. Marlow nodded at the bailiff who walked out onto the floor, with a small piece of paper. "But only after receiving this…"

Adele quickly began talking, eager to tell the story before Marlow got his chance to bias it.

"Yes. It was delivered by a now dead Private Jackson."

"Will you tell us what it is exactly?"

"A deed, to my inheritance from my aunt who resides here in Bertesgarten."

"Did you know of this aunt?"

Adele nodded, "Vaguely, yes. I knew she was my father's elderly sister."

"Had you ever spoken with her?"

"No."

"Then why did she send you the deed?"

"It's a mystery to me, sir."

"And when you got back to the station, your friends noticed you were gone, and told you that in one of your beds, a patient had died."

"They were unaware he'd been admitted."

"How hurt was he?"

"Nicked by a bullet in the shoulder. He wasn't urgent."

"So someone admitted him, under your care, thinking you would find him?"

"I suppose?"

"But they never checked on him?"

"Yes."

"And he made no attempts to get a doctors attention earlier?"

"Not to anyone's knowledge."

"Strange."

Adele sighed heavily as Marlow began pacing again. "And you were not reprimanded for this transgression?"

"It was written on my record to be dealt with if it was ever assumed a problem; I was also awarded the Distinguished Service Cross that day, for actions a few days earlier."

The prosecutor nodded, "So you were not punished for the death of Henry Guarnere?"

"I was not. It seemed illogical he would have just sat there and not gone for help."

There were now gasps from the audience, they'd hadn't known Bill's brother died in Bastogne.

"And am I correct that you married his brother?"

"Yes, Bill and I married."

"You realize this gives you citizenship?

A surprised hand flew to her mouth, as she glared down at him. This was not an argument she had expected.

"I didn't marry him for citizenship to the US."

"Did you marry him to gain citizenship to the United States to mask your Nazi ties?"

Adele felt angry sobs welling up deep inside her, and she gripped onto the edges of the chair in order to remain composed.

"No." She rasped hatefully, her eyes stinging with hot tears. "I have no Nazi ties that were not dissevered three months after my birth."

The man nodded, and smirked up at her. "That's quite a claim, that you have no Nazi ties."

She glowered at him, and her lips curled upwards into a vicious snarl. "So are all your ridiculous arguments…"

He chuckled and turned back to her, "And what about May 7th 1945? What happened that night?"

Again, Adele wanted nothing but to hit him.

She imagined herself charging off the stand, and marching right up to him, delivering a sickening smack to his haughty face.

She envisioned taking her hand and digging her nails into his arm then dragging it against his skin.

She saw him roaring with pain and anger, and she savored every moment it.

She pictured herself making a fist and swinging with all her might.

How dare her ask her what happened? How dare her ask her to recall what she fought so hard to forget? How dare he?

She raised her head slowly, carefully.

"You know what happened!" She fumed, her voice growing high and hostile.

"You know that drunken son of a bitch shot my friend, a good nurse, and a mother, Jacqueline Johnson!" Adele screamed for the stand, not caring that her emotions were getting the better of her.

"You know that for no reason in this world, except for the fact that he was drunk, awol, unaccounted for, and fucked up, that he shot Jackie!"

Growling, the lawyer turned to her, as angry shouts arose from the crowd.

"Son of a bitch!" Joe Toye bellowed at the lawyer, "Fucker did shoot Jax!"

There were more outraged shouts against the killer, when the judge slammed his gavel down. "Order!" He demanded. "Order in the court!"

The lawyer glanced up at Adele before turning to the crowd. "My client made a mistake, under the influence of heavy alcohol."

"He wasn't even supposed to be out!" Adele spewed. "His company was ordered to guard the Chancellery!"

"Again, a mistake under the influence of heavy drinking."

"Mistake? How about murder?" Adele screamed, her eyes flashing furiously, to heavy cheering and applause from the court. "How about fucking murder Mr. Marlow? Eh?"

"You tell 'em Eddie!" Nixon yelled, shooting her a thumbs up.

Adele smiled back at him while ignoring that banging from the judges gavel; maybe they wouldn't hate her. Maybe, as George said, they would love her still.

He turned to her, his fingers drumming on the table. "Then what did you do Miss Ritschel? What did you commit?"

Adele stared down at him, "You can call it what you want Mr. Marlow."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh I already do, I call it murder. But I'm so curious, Miss Ritschel, what do you call it?"

Adele's fingers were digging into the table, grasping it and holding it tightly as she remembered Jackie's final words.

_"Kick his ass for me…"_

She raised her chin and glared defiantly down at Mr. Marlow, "I call it, kicking his ass…"

Again there was cheering, and clapping from the crowd, as the judge banged his gavel. "Order!"

Mr. Marlow sneered up at her. "It would be even cuter if you could say that in German."

"Treten Sie seinen Arsch…" She whispered tauntingly.

Mr. Marlow continued again. "And after Private Morrison killed Jackie, what did you do?"

Adele didn't flinch at the question. She knew what she did, and she didn't care. "I stole his gun from his seat, and I asked him why he killed her. He told me that she was 'in the way.'

More angry jeers arose from the crowd.

"And then?"

Adele raised a blonde eyebrow, "I shot him- three times. Just like he shot Jackie and her child."

"How many months pregnant was Jackie?"

Adele cleared her throat, "7 months."

The lawyer looked fairly somber at that news. "And the baby died instantly."

"Jackie was shot twice in the stomach, killing the child instantly, and once in the should."

"Why did you shoot Private Morrison?"

Adele gave a saddened scoff, "Because he killed my friend, and he child. He killed a mother, beloved partner, a best friend, and a damn good nurse, not to  
mention her unborn child. I wasn't going to let him get away with that, no way in hell. And he wasn't going to endanger others on the road by driving anymore. There wasn't much I could do to stop him, he was obviously armed, and dangerous."

"Are you sorry?"

Adele snorted in disdain, did he really think she was a child?

She blinked for a moment as she looked out on the crowd, the members of Easy company who looked on as Jackie's final moments were remembered.

She glanced as Katherine, who bounced Anais bravely in her arms, as the 17 year old girl tried desperately not to cry.

She saw Eugene, sobbing hard, as he buried his head in Carwood's steady shoulder, and she turned her gaze back to Mr. Marlow.

"No." She whispered quietly, although the conviction in her voice was steely. "I'm not sorry at all."

The judge banged the gavel down as he rose from his seat, and the jury committee of the three officers rose too.

"Deliberation will begin. The verdict will be issued shortly. Courtroom dismissed."

The old man rose tiredly from his chair, and with the help of the guards, Adele rose from her seat.

As she descended the stairs into the courtroom floor, she was greeted by a many of the company men.

"I can't believe it Eddie!" Joe Liebgott mused. " I can't believe the allegations they made against you. It don't matter who you're parents are- everyone knows that you ain't no Nazi."

Smiling she jumped to give him a hug, and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "You think so? You don't think anyone believed all that bullshit about citizenship  
and stuff?"

Joe shook his head, and rolled his dark eyes. "Eddie, we don't care who your parents are. You're Eddie to us, and that's all that matters."

Adele felt grateful tears springing to her eyes, as George came up and put his arms around her, "See, I still love ya Babe."

Gasping in happiness, Adele felt supportive arms around her, and she glanced up to see Katherine.

"Kat…" Adele breathed, as Katherine gave her a smile, as she held Anais.

"It's okay Eddie. You don't have to tell me anything."

"I wanted to."

"You don't have to apologize."

Adele pulled the girl into a tight hug, and pressed her lips to Katherine's forehead. "Sisters?" She asked, almost nervously.

Katherine's sweet smile spread across her face, and Adele felt her knees grow weak with relief. "Sisters."

Laughing, Adele kissed Anais on the head, and the child giggled and held on tighter to Katherine.

"Mama!" The child exclaimed, as she threw her chubby little arms around Katherine's neck.

Adele smiled at the sight, and touched her own stomach quietly.

"What will you do with her?" Adele asked, as Katherine kissed the child on top of her head.

"I'm keeping her." Katherine proclaimed, shooting Adele a smile that was almost wrought with guilt. "I couldn't live without her now."

Adele grinned and nodded, "I think it's the right thing. Has Eugene come to see her?"

Katherine shook her head, "Not yet."

"Have you told him?"

Again, Katherine hung her head, brunette locks sweeping into her face. "No, I figured I should do that soon."

The bailiff appeared at the edge of the stairs, and called the court back into order.

Katherine gave Adele's hand a squeeze, and Adele glanced back at her thankfully as she took her seat again.

The old judge plodded to his stand, and adjusted the glasses on his face before rustling a few papers. He cleared his throat and suddenly there was instantaneous silence in the loud, echoing room.

"This court finds that Adele Elise Roux, otherwise known as Adelheida Konstanze Ritschel, and currently registered as Adele Elise Guarnere is guilty of voluntary manslaughter."

Adele's eyes shut, wincing as she listened for the rest of the sentence, trying to hear beyond the sound of her heartbeat reverberating in her ears.

"We find that she had no prior intention to kill or harm Private Morrison, and ran into him on accident. The intent to kill was only raised after Morrison had shot Jacqueline Johnson thrice. The shooting of Private Morrison happened in the heat of the moment, as a result of angry passion, and also a self-defensive strategy."

He paused and glanced down at the furious Mr. Morrison, "We find that she is not to be held responsible for the actions of her parents, Magada Goebbels, or Gunter Quadnt, and has no current or previous association with them, other than being their birth child. We find the allegations set forth by the prosecution to be false, and unwarranted. However, Adele Elise Guarnere is sentenced to a six month waiting period to obtain her visa to apply for citizenship, and will attend court sanctioned counseling… In addition she will be stripped of her rank as Lieutenant, and be commissioned instead as a sergeant."

Adele's eyes flashed open in relief- she wouldn't be denied her citizenship to the United States, and she wouldn't lose her job, just her rank.

The judge pause to smile a bit at the girl, before turning to Mr. Marlow. "Private Owen Morrison will be stripped of his rank as Private, and will receive a dishonorable discharge from the military for the killing of two innocent lives. He will be denied military burial rights, and is to be stripped of his uniform. Should Private Morrison have returned alive to us, he would have received a 30 year sentence to military prison."

The judge banged his gavel in finality, "Case closed, all parties are dismissed!"

Adele trotted off the stand and into George's awaiting arms.

"You done it Kid." George praised, "You're gonna be ok!"

Adele nodded tearfully, as she was soon surrounded by more and more members of the company.

George took her shoulders and shook them a little, "Eddie, don't cry darling!" He told her. "It's ok! No one is angry at you."

Carwood shook his head, "We don't care that you're bred Nazi royalty, cause you're an Easy company girl!"

There were joyous cheers, and applause, and Adele continued to sob happily, as she watched Monica and Mary stalk out of the courthouse behind an enraged Mr. Marlow.

She closed her eyes and felt the tears slip out as she sighed in gratitude against George's chest.

"We all love ya, Eddie." George assured her, as Liebgott kissed her on the cheek. "You've done so much for all us, we don't care where you came from."

"We wouldn't even care if you were as ugly as Perconte!" Piped Webster, as the little, brawny Italian made balls with his fists and began to strike playfully.

"Yeah, we also wouldn't care if you weren't as beautiful as Webster!" Perconte retorted, hitting his friend in the chest.

George laughed and ticked Adele's sides, "We wouldn't care if you were balding like Carwood!"

Carwood hung his head and blushed to a swarm of catcalls and whistles, as he removed his hat to show his somewhat thinning hair.

Joe Toye grinned at her, and punched George in the arm. "We'd still love ya, even if you married Georgie here, instead of Good ol' Gonorrhea!"

George pretended to pout, as he stuck out his tongue. "There's still time for that!"

Laughing, Adele pulled away from them and smiled to herself as Malarkey pulled up in a worn old transport, which was rumbling loudly.

"What the hell is everyone waiting for?" He asked curiously, motioning to the back of the truck. "Load up and lets go to the lake and swim!"

There was more excited shouting, and George grabbed Odette and swung her into the back of the transport.

"Swimming!" He yelled boisterously, as more and more men piled in.

Shaking her head lovingly, Adele placed a black heel onto the step and pushed herself up, as Carwood offered her a hand.

Once they had arrived at the lake, George had sprung from the still moving truck, and had belly-flopped into the water.

Odette shook her head, and smiled embarrassedly at Adele.

"He's so silly." She commented, her French accent still heavy on the English words.

Adele nodded, and smiled at the girl. "Yeah, but he's also an amazing man."

Odette grinned, and flashed out her hand. "I'm going to marry him." She announced simply, as Adele clamped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Mon Dieu! Odette, congratulations!"

Odette smiled still, her eyes lighting up as she watched George goof around in the water. "I'm so happy Adele, I never thought he'd ask."

Adele winked at her, as George pretended to drown after Liebgott pushed him under the water. "Oh I knew he'd ask you." She told Odette, her eyes glowing with knowledge. "He was talking about you at my wedding."

Odette grinned, obviously surprised. "Really? I didn't think he even noticed me."

Adele threw her head back and laughed, feeling true relief and real happiness for the first time since Jackie's death. "Oh believe me!" She assured confidently, "He definitely noticed you!"

Odette giggled, and waved when she saw Katherine approaching, Anais on her arm.

Katherine sat down with the other two girls, and watched the men swimming and playing in the water like children.

"They revert back so easily…" She wondered aloud, smiling as Webster did a backflip off the dock.

Odette nodded pronouncedly as George spit water towards Malarkey, who looked utterly disgusted by the action.

The girls turned to each other laughing, and Anais clapped her hands, enjoying the airy sound of their laughter drifting off into the summer breeze.

Adele glanced at Carwood, who was writing a letter to his wife.

He stared fondly down at the paper, pressing his pencil to it thoughtfully.

"How's Marie?" Adele asked, as she fiddled with the edges of her black dress.

He glanced up, and smiled at her. "She's doing wonderfully. She tells me that Thomas is learning to crawl now!"

Adele clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh Carwood, that's delightful."

He nodded and smiled up at the gorgeous blue sky, and the verdant grass that covered the shores of the pristine, and sparkling alpine lake that was the color of turquoise.

"Isn't this all delightful?" He asked, motioning to the surroundings. "Germany is such a beautiful country."

Katherine nodded her agreement, as Anais crawled around on the picnic blanket, her chubby legs propelling her forward.

Watching the baby maneuver around the blanket, Adele glanced up at Odette and Katherine, and stared at the a moment before blurting. "I'm pregnant."

Katherine looked up, her mouth agape, while Odette gave a little gasp.

Adele pressed a finger to her temple and looked at the both of them in confusion, "Did I just say that?" She asked, cringing. "Did I say that aloud?"

Katherine nodded in affirmation, and Odette clapped her hands together excitedly. "Mon Dieu! Adele Un enfant ? Cela est stupéfiant!"

Adele smiled her thanks, as she noticed her hand on her stomach. "Merci!" She thanked, as she gazed out to the sparkling water of the lake. "I'm trying to be excited."

Katherine squeezed her hand, "I know it's hard, after everything that happened and all. I know it's horribly hard, but you ought to be happy. Jackie would have wanted you to be happy!"

Adele nodded, and pressed her hand to her stomach again, trying to remain grateful and trying not to let tears well in her eyes.

"She did say she always wanted to see me pregnant and you married!" Adele joked, as Odette giggled.

Katherine nodded, and smiled up at her friend, while Anais continued her supervised quest towards Carwood.

"Hey! Break it up over there!" Malarkey yelled, the water dripping off his chiseled chest. "C'mon and get in the water."

Leibgott nodded, "It's warm!"

George made pouty lips at Odette, who laughed and stood up.

"Care to join me?" She asked, as she started towards the water.

Adele nodded, and glanced out at Malarkey.

"Come swimming!" The redhead demanded, "And make old man Carwood come too!"

Carwood raised a wary eyebrow. "Old man Carwood prefers not to freeze his ass off thank you!"

Malarkey rolled his eyes and motioned exaggeratedly, "Come on in!"

Laughing, Adele tore off her black dress, exposing her lacy panties and matching bra.

"Gah, Bill's one lucky son of a bitch!" Webster whistled, slapping the water. "Come here darling!"

Odette, looked shyly around before shrugging off her dress too and heading for the water.

"Damn, so is George!" Liebgott called, as Odette blushed.

"Don't give them any attention…" Adele told the girl, grinning as she stared down at Katherine. "You coming Kat?"

Distractedly, Katherine shook her head, brunette curls bouncing. "Nah, go on, Anais and I are going to stay here and practice our crawling."

Odette grabbed Adele's hand, and the two took off in a dead run for the water, feeling the chill of the breeze on their newly exposed legs.

They ran off the dock, and jumped when the last of the wooden planks ended.

Her body was plunged into the icy water, and couldn't help but smile at the chilling sensation.

There was a stiff wind on the lake, that caused a current, and from underwater Adele could feel its persuasive pull.

As the water immersed her it seemed like the tug of the current was slowly pulling some of her worries and cares away.

The power of the water was dragging her fear and anger away, as it drug her blonde curls out behind her.

Finally, she sprung out of the water, her torso jutting forefully through to the surface.

As she felt the icy droplets water trickling off her body, she felt the tinge of happiness return as she stared at George and Odette kissing, and Katherine playing with Anais.

She watched Webster and Liebgott splash around, yelling threats at each other, as one ran to escape the other.

She glanced back at Carwood who had folded the letter, and was supervising the whole scene in the water with a parental eye.

She glanced at Nixon who lazed on the dock, lifting his precious flask to his lips.

In the late afternoon light, an unbridled smile crept to Adele's lips as she glanced around at her friends.

Maybe it was only temporary, and maybe it wouldn't last forever.

But for now she felt an uncontrollable happiness that spread throughout her body, keeping her warm despite the frigid chill of the water-for now she was coming clean.


	77. Saying goodbye doesn't mean anything

_Saying goodbye doesn't mean anything. It's the time we spent together that matters, not how we left it- Trey Parker_

Weeks later Adele was accompanying most of Easy Company down to the airfield where they fly home in the C-47.

Everyone had been discharged, and everyone but Ron Spiers, who had decided to stay as the officer of Spandau prison, had decided to go home.

Adele ambled with the company up to the plane, and gave then all bittersweet smiles.

"I'll miss you like hell Eddie!" Malarkey told her, grabbing her up, and twirling her around in a playful embrace. "I'm gonna miss you like hell."

Adele smiled down at him, and kissed him atop his head, her blue eyes meeting his that were warm and caramel colored.

"I still want to come to Oregon." She reminded him, thinking of that night in the bar when he had showed her pictures from his hometown.

"Can I still come to Oregon and see you?"

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek, as she ruffled his strikingly red hair. "Of course ya can, babe. You come she Oregon anytime."

He winked at her, and she slapped him in playful reprimand on the butt, which prompted his ascension up the ramp to the plane,

"Yeah, I love ya too Eddie." He joked as he gave her a phony salute before disappearing into the belly of the plane.

She shook her head in loving exasperation, as Captain Nixon came walking up the ramp.

He gave her a quick hug, as he reached under his coat, and pulled out his shiny silver flash.

She watched him curiously as he screwed the lid tight, and handed it to her.

"Take if Eddie." He commanded, raising a dark eyebrow, "I don't need to drink that shit anymore."

Chuckling, Adele took the flask and opened the cap, smelling the alcohol.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust, and quickly she replaced the top, as she glanced up at him.

"You mean you don't need to drink anymore?" She asked jokingly, as she coughed on the fumes, "Or you don't need to drink this shit anymore?"

Nixon looked appalled at the question, and scoffed. "No! I just don't wanna drink this shit anymore. It's horrible. But believe me, when I get bored on the plane, I will. So you'd better take it from me."

Adele nodded, and tucked the shiny flask into her dress pocket, as Nixon trudged up the ramp.

"Good luck to ya Eddie." He called before he stepped into the plane. "If you're ever in New Jersey, and you see a little town called Nixon, you oughta stop by!"

Laughing, Adele raised her hand in a thumbs up as he tipped his hat, and joined Malarkey inside the plane.

Buck Compton walked by her and patted her on the shoulder, saying his goodbyes, while Webster did the same, after fighting with Liebgott for his place in line.

"See ya around Eddie." Liebgott told her, as he squeezed her hand. "Come to California soon, alright?"

Adele smiled, and nodded as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as Webster groaned. "I didn't get one of those!"

Adele giggled, and looked at Liebgott seriously, this time, squeezing his hand.

"Try not to kill him will you?" She asked kindly, as she glanced towards Webster, who had already pulled out his novel. "We all know you could."

Liebgott grinned proudly, "Hell yeah Babe. Anyone could kill that little bookworm. I'm surprised he didn't mistake that book for a grenade and try to kill some krauts with literature!"

Laughing, Adele shook her head, as Webster shook a fist at Liebgott. "I hear ya, Tiny!" He retorted, referencing Liebgott's extremely lanky and slender frame. "I hear ya!"

Growling, Liebgott gave Adele one last hug before bounding up the ramp, yelling at Webster who quickly darted away.

"I said don't kill him!" Adele yelled exasperatedly, rolling her eyes, as she heard their fighting escalate.

Joe Toye approached her, and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Ehh, don't worry about them, Doll." He assured her. "They'll lay off eventually."

She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to press to hard against his hurt arm. "Goodbye Joe…"

He gave her a tender kiss on her pale cheek, and his dark eyes held hers. "Thank you for coming here."

She looked up at him, her eyes hazy with confusion. "I haven't done anything." She breathed, as he shook his head.

"You saved my life remember?"  
_  
His face twisted up into a tortured smile. "I've died and gone to heaven haven't I?" He writhed as she dumped sulfa into the wound, and tried to keep his voice steady. "I've died and that's why I'm seeing you? A blonde angel come to take me away…"_

She shook head and gave him another smile as she threw a bandage over the wound, trying to stop the rushing red liquid.

"No, you're very much alive Joe Toye. And I'm very much not an angel!"

Joe shook his head, "Shut up Eddie. You're an angel, and you know it." His fingers reached shakily out to grab her blonde hair, and he gripped it as she tightened the bandage.

Adele's mouth opened a little as she took a breath of recognition, and she nodded towards him.

"Yeah, I remember that…"

He smiled down at her, his dark eyes kind.

"I'll always remember that, Eddie." He uttered, as his intensely black eyes stared out to the plane. "If you hadn't ran out there like a lunatic, I wouldn't be getting on this plane to see my family."

Adele blushed at the praise, and again she wrapped her arms around him, as a tear slid down her cheek. "Oh you're to much Joe!"

She sniffed, as she pulled away from him.

He squeezed her hand, "So even if you don't think you're an angel. Hell Eddie, you sure are mine."

Joe gave her a final nod before stepping up the ramp.

Behind Joe, was the redheaded captain of Easy, the infamously respected Dick Winters.

Adele nodded at him reverentially, as he marched up the ramp, his oak leaf clusters shining on his shoulder.

He turned to her, as pale blue eyes met a dark cobalt gaze.

"Lieutenant Guarnere." He addressed her, as he nodded back, his blue eyes warm.

Adele gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry Major, I do believe you're mistaken- I've been demoted. I'm a sergeant now."

Dick raised an eyebrow at her, and shook his head. "No, Lieutenant Guarnere, I do believe you are mistaken." He corrected her, as he pressed a little silver bar into her hand. "You are indeed Lieutenant Guarnere."

Adele gasped at the silver bar, in insignia of an army lieutenant. "But, no, the court martial…"

Dick scoffed, "I decided to right that little injustice. A woman of your surgical talent and immense bravery deserves to keep her rank. You are, and have always been Lieutenant."

She gaped at him, and he nodded towards her as he walked back up the ramp.

"Plus, I couldn't resist the chance to have you permanently outrank your husband!" He joked, his voice softening. "Take care Eddie."

With Dick gone, Carwood approached her, and gave her a grin.

"Well congratulations Ed." He breathed, as she hugged him hard. "You most certainly deserve your rank."

She smiled up at him, and her eyes welled with tears as he hugged her.

"Take care of yourself Eddie, and that kid." He told her, shaking a finger at her. "Don't do anything too wild."

Adele nodded, and glanced down at her belly. "This kid's hindering all my fun isn't he?"

Carwood raised an eyebrow, and his kindly eyes warmed as he smiled down at her. "Ah, so it's a boy is it?" Carwood teased, poking her stomach.

Laughing, Adele shrugged and sighed. "No, I have no clue." Her hands played lightly on her stomach, rubbing and caressing it gently.

"But maybe it is."

Carwood grinned at her, "Well, next time Marie and I have a kid, I'm hoping for a little girl."

Adele smiled, and winked at him, "Maybe that time will be soon?" She joked, referencing the night when would get home.

He chuckled and ruffled her blonde curls, "Hopefully!"

The plane's engine started up, and Carwood gave her a quick kiss atop the head, before he picked up his bags, and began walking up the ramp.

"Stay strong Eddie." He told her, smiling as she waved at him. "I'll see you soon."

Adele watched the engines start on the large plane, and was finally approached by Katherine who had been standing with Anais and Eugene at the bottom of the gangplank.

Katherine stared up at her, her brown eyes tinged with sadness. "I'll miss you Eddie." Katherine murmured, beginning to say her goodbyes.

Katherine held Anais on her hip, and Adele carried her luggage.

Adele smiled down at her, as she petted Anais on the head. "Kat, you be good darling!" Adele told her, raising her eyebrows, "You sure your ok with all this?"

Katherine nodded stoically, almost no emotion showing on her usually expressive face. "Yeah, I mean I'm fine. It's his kid too Eddie. I can't just tell him he can't be a part of her life."

Adele nodded, and watched as Eugene began approaching them slowly.

"I'll be here, at the estate until they let me get my visa, so you can always reach me at that number."

Katherine shook her head, and placed a hand on Adele's shoulder. "I can't believe you have to stay here alone, pregnant. I should really stay with you."

Adele smiled and shook her head, her hands now comfortable with their new place on her belly. "I'm not alone Kat! George and Odette are staying here, in my damn estate those freeloaders!" Adele joked, as Anais giggled. "I'll be far from alone."

Katherine looked unconvinced, "Look, I'll be fine with George. He'll take good care of me Kat, he always has, and I'm becoming really good friends with Odette."

Katherine sighed resignedly and shook her head once more. "I'm a horrible sister not staying with you."

Adele glanced over her shoulder towards Eugene, who stood a few feet away, his hands in his pockets. "It's time though Kat. He's got to get away from here. He needs to go home."

The younger girl bit her lip, and question came out in a furtive whisper. "Do you have the key? Are you going to do what Jax asked you?"

Adele pulled at the chain that hung around her neck, and from her bosom produced the dangling key that dangled with Bill's dogtag and the horse charm Jackie had given her.

"Yeah." Adele uttered, "I'll get her, and bring her back."

Katherine looked satisfied, and Adele noticed that the propellers of the C-47 were beginning to spin.

"Kat, I'm always here for you." Adele promised, squeezing the girl's hand. "I'll always be here for you."

Katherine shifted Anais to her other side, and threw her open arm around Adele. "I love you Eddie." Katherine breathed. "You're the best sister a girl could ever dream of having."

Adele shook her head, remembering numerous instances of Katheirne's unquestioning loyalty.

"Not true." She countered, shaking her finger at Katherine. "You're the best sister a girl could have. You've always helped me out, and loved me, even when Bill and Jackie didn't. You never gave up on me, even when I could have easily given up on myself."

Katherine blushed at the praise, and jiggled Anais more. "I'll call you Eddie, and come visit when you have the baby."

"You promise?"

Katherine nodded solemnly, and kissed Adele on the cheek before pulling away and making her way to the ramp.

Eugene came quietly over to Adele, his hands still hidden protectively in his large pockets.

His dark eyes were still sad as she expected them to be for quite some time.

The morning sunlight illuminated his jet black hair, and gave it almost a shining blue hue, while his pale skin looked perfect and unblemished in the sunlight.

"Vous la traitez comme un ange, juste comme vous m'a fait." Adele whispered to him, taking his hands and squeezing them. "You treat her like an angel, just as you did Jax, and me."

He gave her a sad smile, and nodded. "Je fais." He promised. "I will. I'll make her happy, Eddie, because she keeps Anais happy."

Adele nodded, and embraced him in a hug, feeling the overpowering sensation of calm that permeated through her entire body when she was with him. "You couldn't do it without her."

"I'll make sure she's happy."

Adele smiled up at him, the corners of her lips curling upwards. "And make yourself happy too Eugene. You deserve it."

He scoffed and kicked his shiny dress boot against the pavement of the runway. "No more than anyone else."

"You deserve it Eugene."

He pulled her tighter, and his dark eyes swept over her, and finally, he realized- she didn't pain him anymore.

"Did you love me Adele?" He asked randomly, his green eyes intent on the shocked expression of her face. " At the beginning of all this was there any part of you that loved me?"

Adele gasped, and placed a hand to her chest, shocked by his revelation. She said nothing, but drew him tighter, and stared up into his emerald gaze.

"Because I loved you Adele. There were parts of me that truly loved you." He rushed on, as Adele placed his hand in hers, and gave  
it a squeeze.

"At the beginning…" She began, her eyes locking to his enduring gaze.

She gnawed on her lip for a moment as she glanced at his beautiful pale face, his strong caring hands, his slow loving voice, and his practically angelic presence.

"At the beginning I did love you Eugene…" She whispered back, blinking hard to keep her thoughts straight. "You saved me in Holland, and you saved me from being shot, and you were the only person that would talk to me. And I loved you very much…"

Her voice trailed away, as he pressed a kiss into the top of her blonde head.

"Good." He laughed easily, as they broke away. "I wanted to know that Eddie. I wanted to know that you loved me."

Adele smiled, and remembered the first time she saw him, when he flung back that damn shower curtain. "I did Eugene."

His seraphic face broke into a smile and he nodded, seemingly at peace with the matter. "I had know Adele. After all we'd been  
through, after all I'd felt for you…" He grinned sheepishly, "You hit me like a brick Mrs. Guarnere."

She smiled and a little gust of joyous laughter escaped her as she heard Bill's name. "And then Jackie hit you like a brick."

For the first time since Jackie's name had been mentioned in that month, Eugene's face showed happiness and peace. "She was the  
most beautiful and kindest woman I'd ever met. I loved her so much."

He stopped to correct himself, as he glanced at Anais who stood waving to him from the plane's ramp. "I love her so much."

Adele nodded, and watch him wave back excitedly to his daughter.

"Isn't she perfect?" He breathed, as Anais blew him a slobbery kiss. Adele grinned, and fingered her own stomach. "She's absolute perfection Eugene. I know you love her."

Eugene nodded, and stepped away from Adele again.

"Take care Eddie…" His hands came away from his sides, and as his eyes asked permission, his hands came to her stomach. He closed his eyes, and his hands felt her mostly flat abdomen.

He stepped away from her, and his dark eyes glanced back down to her belly. "And take care of your son…"

Adele's mouth hung open in shock, as she glanced down at herself, and her hands caressed the tiny bump lovingly. "My son?"

He nodded quietly, and gave her a wave, as his eyes shifted away from her, and towards the ramp.

Adele backed away very slowly, watching him approach Katherine .

Katherine held on to Anais tightly, and the child gripped her arm with her tiny hands.

Eugene came up quietly behind her, and Anais smiled broadly up at him.

Katherine wanted to smile up at him too, but she couldn't.

His eyes were so perpetually somber, and his seldom smile to dampened, that smiling up at him seemed wrong.

Anais giggled in Katherine's arms, and squirmed towards Eugene.

She held the baby back; she didn't want Eugene to feel trapped.

However, a faint, fleeing flicker of a smile shot across his lips and he reached for her.

Laughing she went to him, and he brushed his fingers through her blonde hair. "She's beautiful Katherine." He whispered. "You've taken such good care of her."

Anais grinned a toothless smile and Katherine kissed her atop her head.

"I love her." Katherine breathed, as she felt an unfamiliar hand on her back and turned to see Eugene staring intently down at Anais.

Soon she felt his fingers gently rubbing against her floral dress.

"And I promise to love her too Katherine." He vowed solemnly, as Anais grabbed a fistful of his black hair in her chubby little fists.

She turned to him, and her brown hair streamed into her pretty face.

Tenderly he brushed a strand of it away, as he gazed down at her. "And I promise to love you Kat." He swore, as he bounced Anais in his arms, his eyes set on the young girl before him. "I promise I'll love you too."

Katherine nodded. "You don't have to love me. Just Anais, and just until she can function without a mother."

He shook his head, and his green eyes glanced from Katherine to Anais, and finally his gaze locked with Katherine's deep brown eyes.

"No." He breathed. "You're her mother now, and I'm her father. For her sake, I will love you Katherine, and I will love you because you deserve it."

Katherine couldn't believe the words she was hearing; he was pledging himself to her.

He was promising her life in Louisiana, as his wife and Anais' legal mother.

He was promising her an eternity of his devotion, and his fidelity.

Swallowing, Katherine glanced at Anais, and nodded slowly, as he took her hand, and placed a hand around Anais protectively.

Together, as a pieced together family, they walked up the ramp to the roaring of the jet engines.

_We could learn to love each other_, Katherine thought, hopefully her eyes fixed on the rumbling interior of the plane.  
_  
We've already learned so much, too much, because of the war_.

Katherine was fairly confident that they could learn to love each other; it wouldn't be the hardest thing they'd even been taught to do.  
Eugene passed Anais back to her as he went to secure their bags, and she watched him walk away, his pale skin shining brightly in the morning glisten.

Anais' little hands intertwined with her own, and Eugene smiled back at them as he raised a bag in jovial greeting.

Anais smiled up at her, and attempted to point to him. "Da-Da…" She babbled happily, her little finger pointed towards Eugene. "Da-da."

Katherine's eyes shot open, and she blinked hard at the baby. "Yes Anais!" She praised, squeezing the girl. "You're talking!"

Anais grinned again, little bubbles of spittle forming at the edges of her mouth as she attempted to speak again.

Her chubby little finger outstretched towards Katherine this time, and the girls forehead furrowed in concentration as the words formed.

"Mama!" She spat triumphantly, burying her head in Katherine's shoulder. "Mama!"

Gasping, Katherine clutched the child's head and uttered words of joyous praise- she was speaking.

She watched Eugene walk towards them again, another smile spreading as he glanced towards his daughter.

They would learn to love each other; Anais would help them, and bring them together- Katherine was sure of it.

After Katherine, Eugene and Anais had successfully boarded the plane, Adele emerged from the shadows of large cargo crates, satisfied with the scene she had just witnessed, she began walking away slowly.

She was heading towards her car, the Volkswagen that had been entitled to her by her aunt's deed.

The place's engine was loud as it began takeoff, rumbling and roaring until it finally burst to life as the propellers spin faster and faster.

She turned to glance at the plane as it began moving down the runway, picking up speed.

The sun was setting in the sky, and it painted the horizon in an excess of bright orange, and flaming pink.

Her blue eyes flashed up towards the plane, as its wheels retracted into its belly, and it finally lifted off the ground.

She opened to the door to her Volkswagen, and stepped inside, sitting down on the comfortable leather seat as he eyes continued to be plastered skyward.

She watched the plane move further and further away, towards the blazing horizon, until it disappeared beyond the glowing line.

Smiling to herself, Adele placed a hand on her stomach, and breathed deeply. "We'll be on a plane soon enough…" She assured the child, as she patted her belly tenderly. "We'll go home to Philly."

She turned the key in the ignition, but a piece of paper caught her eye and she pushed the gearshift into park.

She reached for the paper, and her fingers tore apart the envelope.

She pulled the letter out of it's sleeve, and in the dying light, her eyes scanned back and forth across the scrawled lines of text.  
_  
Dear Eddie,_

I just wanted to wish you luck with the baby, and to tell you that if George gives you any trouble, or give Odette any trouble, you just call me, and I'll set him straight. Stay safe in Germany, and try not to smoke! These six months will pass, and soon you'll be back in Philly with Bill. Have faith, and stay strong Adelheida.  
With my love,  
Carwood.

Adele glanced up smiling, only too look down at the letter and find that more was written.  
_  
Eddie,_

Please, please please, come to Oregon when you get a chance.  
I know that you'll love it, and you can meet my girl Sally, as long as you promise to not tell her any embarrassing stories about me! This journey we've all taken, through this damn war as been horrible, wonderful, painstaking, and amazing- and you've been part of the wonderful and amazing.  
With affection,  
Donald Malarkey

Dear Eddie, of Adele, Or Adelheida,

_You've been one of the biggest assets to the company, and it is my pleasure to have served alongside you._  
_Respectfully,_  
_Dick Winters_

,

Miss Eddie

_I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you in person. I've been stuck in the hospital because of the horrible car wreck I was in. So much for winning the lottery, my momma told me that gambling never pays, oh well, maybe the guys shouldn't have rigged it. Anyways, it was my honor to serve with you during this war, and I will always remember you, and your amazing bravery. If only the doctors and nurses at this hospital were as gentle as you were, all these procedures might not hurt as much. Good luck to you Miss Eddie, and God Bless._  
_Yours always,_  
_Shifty Powers_

_Ed,_

_I wanted to warn you that if you happen to look in your pantry at the estate, you might find that many of your bottles of Vat 69 are now empty or simply gone. I have no idea who could have committed this atrocity, and I apologize for his blundering actions. He obviously has no self control. Well, not that you could be drinking them anyways because of the baby- so maybe he's just resourceful, and quite kind to remove temptation._  
_Yours,_  
_Nixon_

Adele laughed at the letter, her eyes squinting as the laughter overtook her. She read on.

_Mrs. Guarnere,_  
_It was a very memorable experience to have served with you, and I treasure getting to know you. I'd make this letter longer, but unfortunately I didn't know you as well as I should have, and Joe here, is trying to steal my pen._  
_Good luck,_  
_Webster_

_Eddie, babe!_  
_Come to California, and I'll cut your kids hair for free, assuming it's a boy._  
_Alright?_  
_Love,_  
_Joe Liebgott_

She stared at the writing of the next letter, which wasn't written in English, but her natvie French.

_Etre la bonne et bonne chance avec le bébé. Je sais que vous resterez fort. Vous toujours faites. S'occuper de votre fils_  
_Take care of yourself, and take care of your sun._  
_With love, avec l'amour,_  
_Eugene_

And finally, there were a few lines written by Katherine.  
_  
Adele, I can't say anything to express how much I love you. I can't say anything, except something so simple._  
_I love you. You are the best friend I never had, and the sister God never gave me._  
_With all of my love,_  
_Katherine._

Adele clutched the letters to her chest and glanced at the last strip of sunlight which receded into the approaching darkness.

She tucked the letter safely into her pocket with Nixon's flask, and turned the key in the ignition.

These six months would pass, and she would stay strong as they had all urged her too, for herself, for Bill and for her child.

As she revved the engine, she stared down at her stomach, and couldn't help wondering the validity of Eugene's prediction.

She threw the car into drive, and stamped her foot on the gas.

These months would pass, quickly or slowly, they would pass.

Her sentence was for 6 months, and those 6 months started today.

She shifted into another gear, and felt the car surge underneath her, as she clamped her foot to the pedal, and sped off into the night.

"Le jour un fait. Seulement 179 plus aller." She breathed as the night air hit her in a cool rush. "Day one down. Only 179 to go."


	78. A man is not complete

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review :)**  
**-Ellie**

_A man is not complete until he has seen the baby he has made. Sammy Davis, Jr_****

6 months later

Her feet hit the ground as she stepped down from the ramp of the plane, and already Adele couldn't wait to sit down.

The fresh wind blew from the city's river, and Adele laughed as she smelled the crisp breeze which tore though her long hair.

Her feet were already aching as she started towards a taxi, clutching a passport and another sheet of paper in her hands.

She glanced around the airport, and back up at tall buildings that towered over much older structures that were made of worn brick, and old stone.

She smiled excitedly to herself as a cab pulled over towards the curb, and noticed the slight aroma of meat and cheese in the air.

The driver opened the door, and gave her a friendly smile, "You new here miss?" He asked casually, his accent as gravelly and strident has Bill's.

She gave him a quick smile, and he stared at her glowing face, streaming blonde hair, and swelling stomach.

"Yes." She replied as she stepped into the car. "Can you take me here?" She passed him the slip of paper, as her blue eyes flashed around eagerly, glancing around at the foreign buildings.

His eyes scanned across the paper, which contained an all too familiar address, and he glanced back up at her, dark eyes curious.

"Are you Miss Adele?"

She gave a small snort of laughter as she glanced at him in surprise. "Why, yes! I'm Adele."

He grinned at her, and thrust the gearshift into drive. "Adele, I'm Willy Hardin… A good friend of Bill and Babe's, I'll take you home now."

Adele smiled up at him, her lips turning upwards in pleasant surprise. "It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Hardin."

He pulled away from the car, and Adele continued to stare out towards the tall buildings.

He smiled down at her, and her bulging stomach. "It's wonderful to meet you 'Mam. Bill talks about you all the time."

Adele turned to face him again, girlish enthusiasm showing on her radiant face. "Really? He'd better!"

The driver laughed, and sped down the road, honking as more cars continued to merge into the street. "I promise you. He never stops talking about you."

Adele laughed and leaned further towards the window to stare up at a beautiful church.

However, the scenery soon changed to more shabby buildings, many of which were brightly colored with green, red and white, colors of the Italian flag.

Adele clasped a hand to her mouth, as the car slowed to maneuver through a narrow street lined with colorful booths and stands.

She peered out the window, glancing at the fresh meat and produce that lay on the tables, and at the dark haired, dark eyed people that shouted in Italian.

Little Italian flags flew everywhere, and Adele glanced out at the brightly painted advertisements, announcing cheesesteaks, hoagies, and coke.

"Welcome to South Philly." Willy chuckled, as a group of children darted in front of the car, and he slowed to let them pass. "It's heavily influenced…"

Adele nodded emphatically, and watched the vendors smile and wave at the passing cars, while attending to their strolling shoppers.

The car turned again, and sped onward for a moment, before veering left.

Suddenly the car stopped, and Adele looked out to see a little brick house, with a large tree in the small front yard.

It had cute windowboxes full of lush flowers that hung from the windowsills.

The grass in the lawn was green, and the tree cast a comfortable shade over the entire property.

There was a small fence that ran along the border of the yard, and it had been recently whitewashed.

There was a small Ford car that sat in the driveway, and there was barely room for the bright yellow cab to pull up beside it.

The driver exited the car, and came around to her side. Willy opened the door, and offered her a hand as she struggled out of the low seat.

"I'm guessing any day now?" He asked, hinting at her belly.

She heaved a few deep breaths, before releasing his hand, and rolling her eyes. "Actually, I've got about 2 weeeks left!" She groaned, holding her enormous bulge.

"Another 2 weeks!" She mused to herself in exasperation as he helped her walk up the sidewalk.

He led her to the door, and backed away slowly. "I'm sure you'll want your privacy!"

Adele gave him a thankful nod. "Thanks for the ride. I'm sure I'll be seeing you rather soon!"

Willy waved and jogged back down to his car. Adele watched his legs pound against the ground, and she winced a little, feeling the own throbbing in her feet.

She cleared her throat, and reached out to knock on the door as soon as the car pulled away.

Her white knuckles rapped against the brown wood of the door, and she pulled her fingers away as soon as she heard footsteps.

The door flung open, and Adele let out a joyous gasp, when she saw him.

The subject of his 6 agonizing months of longing stepped through the door to the tiny house he had bought for them.

He couldn't help but stare at her swollen belly, that bulged out to make a perfect sphere.

Her familiar features, the steely cobalt eyes, the full red lips, and the ivory, porcelain skin were still the same, but she had grown huge in the six months apart, her once flat stomach swollen with his child.

He sighed audibly, checking his desire, as he faced her.

She forced himself to remain calm as he strode towards her.

Her breathing quickened and Bill felt her trembling, as his hands snaked around her, and they stared at each other, both not daring to believe the reunion was real.

Stunned Bill realized his own shaking, as he gently reached out to touch her huge stomach, his hands light of the curving bulge.

She fought to curb her bodily reactions as he stared in wonder down at her belly, tears welling in his wild dark eyes.

He took a last look at her stomach and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her everywhere.

Kisses trailed from her mouth to neck, and his hand found their way to her stomach, playing on the curved surface of her bulge.

The calm immediately left both of them.

His hands were everywhere, in her hair, down her back, caressing her face, and hers were locked steadily in his hair, as their lips pressed together for the first time in six months.

His hands were in her hair now too, his rough fingers combing through her soft blonde curls.

She smelled like flowers and laughter- she still smelled like the wonderful times in Europe, and he buried his nose in her hear, as he kissed her atop the head.

Adele pushed him away, and flung her arms around his neck forcing her mouth to his, as his opened in desirous response.

Her lips strained to meet his, as she was forced to shift off of her tip-toes, and his neck craned down to keep the kiss sealed.

His tongue played at the edges of her plump lips, and finally, giggling, she let her lips part, allowing his questing tongue to slide through.

He tugged her close, wrapping his hands around the small of back, as he pulled their chests together.

Finally, both desperate for breath, they pulled away slightly, and his lips mingled with hers tenderly, as both sucked in air the kiss had deprived them of.

"Eddie…" He breathed, as he pressed closer to her, caging her in a tight embrace. "Oh my God, Eddie."

She melted into his arms, suddenly tired from the long flight, and he felt the extra weight against his muscles as she collapsed into him.

He smiled down at her, and Adele saw the afternoon sunlight glint off his black eyes, something she hadn't seen in far too long.

"I never should have left you Eddie…" He apologized, his fingers running sweetly though her blonde tresses. "I never should have left you…"

She told him to hush, making quieting sounds with her tounge, as she continued to stroke through his hair.

"You had to leave me Bill." She reminded him, "You had to go."

He stared down at her enormous stomach that had been flat the last time he'd seen it.

"But I missed it all Eddie…" He lamented sadly, his hands flitting around her belly. "I've missed you, and watching the baby grow…"

Adele laughed, and kissed him on the cheek, rolling her sapphire eyes. "Oh, but at least you get to be here for the grand finale!"

He chuckled, and rubbed her stomach gently. "When? It's got to be soon right?"

She shook her head as he buried his head in her shoulder, and she ran her own fingers through his black hair. "I've still got two weeks ."

He gaped at her, his eyes shifting down to her bulge. "You'll pop!" He exclaimed confusedly, running a distressed hand through his hair. "No way in hell that kid stays in there for another half month."

She grinned, flashing him a wide smile. "Oh, he'll stay!" She assured him, her hands reaching down to hold her stomach. "He's pretty snug in there."

Bill smiled down at her, "Ya know where else is snug?"

She eyed him suspisciously, wondering if he was going to suggest some horribly immature innuendo. "Where?"

He tossed his head towards the little house, "In there!"

She shook her head in loving amusement. "Horrible joke Bill." She scolded, as he flashed her a goofy grin.

"Whatever. Lemme show you the house." He urged, as he took her hand and led her into the house. "I hope you like it."

She nodded quietly, as their fingers slipped together, her eyes scanning over the little yard and the tree.

"I'm putting a swing there for the kid." Bill noted, pointing to the large oak. "I'll do it as soon as I finish fencing in the backyard."

"I like it lots." She assured him, squeezing his hand, as her gaze fell on the tree. "I love it."

She followed him into the living room, and glanced around at the eggshell colored walls, and the simple wooden framed furniture, with green cushions.

It didn't look at all like Berchtesgaden, it didn't have rich red embroidery, or ebony timber inlay- and she loved it even more for its simplicity.

He glanced around nervously at the room, "I hope it matches!" He whistled, throwing a hand toward the walls. "It seemed like it would match."

She grinned at him, and ran a hand over the fabric. "It matches perfectly Bill…"

He snorted and led her to the kitchen, which was tiny and virtually all painted white, with white appliances.

He motioned towards the little room, with its brilliantly painted red table, and matching red chairs. "In case you ever learn how to cook…" He commented teasingly, as she slapped him playfully.

"I know how to cook!" She proclaimed, shaking an accusatory finger at him. "I cooked for George and Odette on numerous occasions."

He laughed, and kissed her quickly, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her down the hall. "Never cooked for me before."

She groaned and glanced back towards the kitchen, "I guess that's changing pretty soon isn't it?"

He nodded dramatically. "It changes real damn soon Woman!" He joked, as he opened another door and led her inside.

"What do you think?"

She gasped, and a hand reached up to cover her open mouth, as she glanced around the room.

It was a small room, with pretty old hardwood floors, and it had recently been painted a bright yellow.

There was a small white dresser that set on the far wall, beside a changing table.

She smiled at the dangling mobile that hung from the ceiling and twirled playfully around, and she glanced down at a beautifully stained cradle, made out of gorgeous cherry wood.

Bill nodded proudly towards it, "I made it." He declared proudly, as Adele ran her hands appreciatively over her husband's craftsmanship, feeling the smooth curve of the wood on her palms.

He came up to her, and wrapped his hands around her protruding stomach lovingly, and bent down to press his lips to her ear, whispering sweetly.

"Like it?" He asked, as she shivered at the sensation of his hot breath in her ear.

She sighed happily, and reached for his hand, leaving one on the cradle, as her kissed her neck from behind, standing over her.

"I love it." She sighed happily, as she turned to face him, her blue eyes glowing. "And I love you Bill…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x**  
His head rested atop hers, as her pale cheeks pressed against his hard chest.

Their hands lay comfortably intertwined on the defined muscles of his abdomen, and one of his arms was snaked around her back, playing on her shoulder blades, and holding her protectively.

The early morning sun streamed though the window, bathing their naked bodies in a golden shimmer, white it ignited the red in the headboard of their bed.

Bill woke and stared down at Adele lovingly, his neck arching as he bent down to kiss her.

Her lips parted slightly as a wet hot awakening breath escaped her, and his tongue flirted with the insides of her pursed lips.

He pressed his lips harder against her, demanding immediate entrance. Relenting, her mouth opened wider and his tongue slipped in, curling and twisting with hers in the most pleasurable rhythm.

His russet skin slid against her soft paleness and his hands interweaved into long stands of glimmering golden hair.

His handed stroked town though her hair, and came to her bulging belly, where they decided to rest protectively on each side of her huge stomach.

He lowered his lips from kissing her face to sweep down her neck, biting and nibbling gently, and finally placed them on her expanded belly, showering the large sphere with kisses.

His hands cupped her stomach, cherishing her jutting protrusion that almost overhung her most precious area.

He kissed the large bump repeatedly, murmuring sweetly to the child enclosed beneath her stretching skin.

Adele smiled in sheer delight, her eyes closing as blonde eyelashes batted gently against porcelain skin, while she savored the sensation of his adoring hands.

He continued to stoke her belly, and she smiled down at him as her slender fingers ran lovingly through his dark locks, her eyes hazy with an immeasurable affection.

His lips played on her stomach, and he was infatuated with the large swell.

She laughed a little to herself, the sound light and joyous, as she tugged at his black hair playfully.

"My face is up here…" She whispered teasingly, as he lifted his face from her stomach, and his dark eyes met hers.

"And don't you have a beautiful one?" He asked, as he continued to kiss the soft skin of her stomach, his fingers gliding across her sides.

She reached down a hand, and he took it, their hands brushing together.

She felt a cold sensation of her stomach, and glanced down to notice their wedding rings pressed against her stomach, as Bill continued to hold it.

His fingers stretched out possessively across her rounded stomach, as if he were shielding the child.

She shook her head in loving exasperation, as he glanced back up at her, his dark eyes filled with tender warmth that made them look more brown then black.

"My God Ed, you're so beautiful." He breathed, his lips still grazing against the stretching skin of her abdomen. "You've never been more beautiful."

Scoffing, Adele popped him on the head, and laid back further into the soft pillows that smelled of sun and starch.

"Oh I can think of plenty of time William Guarnere!" She snorted, "I'm big as a whale."

He shook his head violently, "Adele you glow." He told her, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She rolled her sapphire eyes at him, and drew her fingers lightly up and down his strapping back.

"Mhhh. Remember when I wore that blue dress?"

He shrugged, and his hands flited about her stomach, flirtatious grazing her inner thighs, as she sighed with enjoyment. "Ehh, more gorgeous now."

"How about the red dress?"

His fingers nicked the edges of her panties, and she rolled her eyes at him- somehow he was making her feel sexy when she was nine months pregnant.

"Definitely more beautiful now."

"The riding outfit?"

His fingers stroked her inner thighs as she felt her underwear being skillfully removed. "You look more amazing now."

She arched a tempting eyebrow and gazed down at him from between her opening legs. "How about in my wedding dress?"

There was a quick sound of sucking air, and his brow furrowed in harsh contemplation.

Finally he glanced up at her, and smiled, as he pressed a kiss to her legs.

"Tie." He uttered, as he began inching towards her, pulling the starchy sheets around them.

She giggled, and threw her head back into the pillow, aching to feel his weight against hers.

He maneuvered so that we was mostly atop her, and he glanced down at her concernedly, "You think you can do this Ed?"

She huffed in desperate annoyance. "Bill, I haven't seen you in six months…"

"Don't remind me." He interjected gruffly.

She raised a blonde eyebrow, and shifted in anticipation. "I know I can do this."

Grinning, he pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss and suddenly there was a unexpected and audible rush.

Bill's head shot up nervously, and Adele slammed her head back into the bed angrily.

"You just soaked the covers." Bill stammered, his brown eyes growing wide at the amount of water that was abruptly released onto the white sheets.

"I know that!" Adele growled, pushing herself up in the bed. "You just broke my wate!"

His next breath was a sudden gasping inhale, and he stared at his wife who lay tangled in wet covers, her blonde hair streaming like molten sunlight into the  
pillows.

"I didn't do that!"

She nodded, and blinked at him, staring down at the soaking sheets.

"You, uhh, wanna go to the hospital now?"

She shook her head, as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, feeling a sudden unmistakable pang in the abdomen.

"Eugene said not to. He said the morphine gas is bad, he said to do it here, with me you and a midwife."

"Nah, you need doctors Ed."

She shook her head vehemently as she lifted her posterior off the bed in an effort to relieve the pressure. "No. They don't do anything but pump you full of morphine gas, and they put you under anesthesia."

She stared determinedly up at her husband, and shook her head. "I'm doing this the way Eugene said. The way it's been done for thousands of years. I'm not going to the hospital, and I'm not gonna be injected with loads of morphine or anesthesia. They can save mine for the guys in the Pacific."

She gritted her teeth, and a moan escaped her as another contraction tore through her body.

"Get me a midwife." She rasped to Bill, who was suddenly up and throwing on a pair of pants. "Just get me a midwife."

He tossed on a shirt, and looked around obviously tormented before he stared back at her.

"I know where I can find one." He promised, running to her and kissing her quickly. "I'll be right back."

Adele nodded through the on-setting pain, and when he was gone collapsed back into the bed, holding her stomach.

"We're doing this Eugene's way, Kid." She told the child, breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down rapidly against the covers. "I guess we'll find out soon enough if he's right about you huh?"

There was a slamming of the front door, and the turning of the car engine as Bill sped up the road.

"I guess we'll find out soon…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x**  
Less than an hour later Bill burst into the room, an middle aged woman with grey hair on his tail.

"Eddie, I brought her!" He announced anxiously, as he watched Adele writhe on the bed.

The older woman motioned towards Adele, and pointed towards the bed. "Sit up will ya darling? Let's get some gravity on your side…"

Groaning, and gritting her teeth, Adele did as she was told and slumped upon the headboard of the bed.

The woman pointed at Bill, "Boiling water. Now."

Bill left the room in a hurry, and started towards the kitchen before the woman turned to Adele.

"What's your name love?" She asked, as she tore the sheet off Adele's opened legs.

"Adele Elise." Adele muttered, her teeth again grinding together as she felt a tipping pain tear through her. "Everyone calls me Eddie."

The woman gave her a kind smile, "Well, Eddie. My name's Martha. I've known Bill for quite a while. I delivered his baby brother Tommy."

Adele nodded and winced at a sudden pressure.

Martha tapped on Adele's thighs, as if knocking on a door, and likewise, Adele opened. "It shouldn't be too long...you're almost six centimeters or so." Martha informed her, smiling at Adele from the space between her legs.

Adele groaned, and seemed uninterested in the measurements. "It's too early…" She growled, "I had about two more weeks left!" She flung an angry fist into her sheets, as another contraction twisted through her frame.

Martha shook her head, "The baby will be fine, Eddie." She assured her, as she washed her hands in a basin of water.

Adele didn't seem to be listening as her fingers curled around wads of the white sheets, and she breathed hard.

Bill reentered the room, carrying with him a tub of hot water. Martha nodded at him, and set a few towels by the basin.

Adele cringed again, and Bill's dark eyebrows furrowed with worry as he watched her slender frame fight against overpowering impulses that flew through her body.

"Can I help her?" He asked desperately.

Martha nodded, "Go and sit with her."

Bill strode to the bed, and held out his hand to Adele, who took it instantly, craving his strenght.

"It's alright Ed." He uttered comfortingly, "You're doing great!"

She clutched Bill's hand more tightly; her little nails dug into the back of his hand making angry red indentations as another contraction ripped though her.

She screamed, as she shifted to alleviate the pressure.

Her breathing was ragged, and unsteady as she sunk back into the pillows behind her, still grasping tightly to Bill's hand.

Bill suddenly tossed a few of the pillows onto the floor, and climbed into bed straight behind her, straddling her from the back.

Comfortingly, he rubbed his large hands into her taught shoulders, and she squirmed away from another invisible grip that held tighter to her than his hands.

She leaned against him while another contraction seized her, panting hard to alleviate unending pain.

"Go to hell Bill!" She screamed as she writhed in his arms, attempting to escape the pain. "Just go to hell!"

He chuckled at her, his eyes brimming over with a warm affection for his wife. "Awh, ya don't mean it Eddie."

She pushed herself upwards with her arms, and he watched her little muscles shaking as she held herself up.

"Wanna try me?" She threatened, her arms shaking violently. "Wanna fucking try me Bill?"

Her arms gave out and she fell back onto his hardened chest. He took her hand and kissed it quickly, before she jerked it away, as she clawed against the covers.

"No more." She commanded, glaring up at him as she felt something rip deep inside her. "No more sex. Ever!"

He hid an amused smile from her by arching his head into her neck and pushing a reassuring kiss into the smooth, damp skin.

She brushed the kiss away, and began trembling all over.

She cried out slightly, and Martha approached her, glancing between her legs.

"Eddie, are you ready to push for me?"

Adele violently shook her head no, as her body continued to tremble beneath Bill's steady hands.

"She ok?" He blurted out nervously, glancing at the midwife with apprehension in his dark gaze. "Is she gonna be ok?"

Martha nodded quietly, her eyes intent on Adele's face, contured with an expression of complete pain.

"Alright Adele, lay back a little." Adele shifted obediently relaxing further into his lap. Martha took a seat at the foot of the bed, "When I say push. You push, alright?"

Adele nodded, and then begins shaking her head violently as something horribly blunt begins jamming against her.

"Push Eddie."

Adele glanced up at Bill nervously, her hand mashing together all the bones in his. "I dunno." She stammered, her head shaking I denial. "I dunno if I can do this…"

He leaned forward and wrapped soothing arms around her, while pressing a sweet kiss into her cheek, his lips brushing away sweaty blonde strands that had been plastered to her skin.

"You've got this Eddie." He reassured her, his lips moving at her ear, the sensation of his hot breath invigorating her. "You can do this."

"Good girl, almost there Adele!" Martha exclaimed.

Adele rested her head on Bill's strong shoulder and he trokes calmingly through her hair as she grunted in pain.

Their fingers intertwined again as another throbbing tightening took over, and abruptly she doubled over, gasping and screaming. "Bill!"

"Alright, it's okay Eddie. Babe you've got this." He murmured to her, pressing his lips to her earlobe.

Her head resting on his broad chest, Martha urged her onward. "C'mon Adele, one more good push."

Bill felt his heartbeat race as Adele shrieked bloodcurdlingly, her head thrashing from side to side wildly, as she continues to wail.

Suddenly, silence ensued as Adele winced, as Martha drew her legs upward.

Wiping away hot tears of frustration and exhaustion, he leanded closer to her. "I love you Adele. He uttered, gripping tightly to her hand. "I love you so much."

Nodding, and panting hard, Adele screamed as she pushed again and again, each push ending in harder panting and more wailing.

Martha was informing them of all the stages, but Adele didn't' hear anything, and neither did Bill- all his attention was on his wife.

"Head's almost out."

The announcement served to spur Adele on, and she pushed again, straining against the pain.

Amazed, Bill peered over his Eddie's straining shoulders, to watch a brown head emerge, followed by a slick, wet body.

"You did it Adele!" He exclaimed, shaking her hand a little in victory, "The kids out."

Martha quickly wrapped up the baby, and suddenly stared back down at Adele's legs.

The woman glanced at Adele, her face calm, but her eyes betraying the true situation. "Adele, you've got to push for me, one more time."

Adele shook her head, sobbing, her arms aching, craving, to hold her new child. "No, I can't. I'm done- I'm so fucking done."

Martha shook her head adamantly, "You're not done, and you can't be done, because there's another baby Adele. You've got twins."

Bill's jaw dropped to the ground, and immediately he was gripping tightly to Adele's shoulder, encouraging her. "Just once more Eddie. You do it once more for me?"

Sobbing, she nodded, and pushed again while hot tears streamed down her reddened cheeks, as Bill stared at the one child she's already expelled.

With a final push the second child is freed from its mother and Adele collapsed back into the bed immediately, completely exhausted.

Quickly, Martha tends to the infant, as Bill tended to his wife, stroking her soothingly, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

She smiled at Adele, who blindly reaches out for her child, her blue eyes barely opening.

Martha nestled the first infant into Adele's arms, and soon arranged the second, as Bill stared on in wonder at the two children.

"Two sons!" Martha announced, as Adele gasped, and glanced down at the infants. "Congratulations on two perfectly healthy, beautiful sons."

Adele looked up at Bill, and noticed the tears falling down his russet cheeks.

"Eugene was right!" She panted, her voice high in disbelief. "Eugene was right! He told me there'd be a boy…"

"Oh Ed." Bill whispered his voice husky and cracking with emotion. "You're so amazing. How did you do that?"

A smile finally escaped Adele's pale lips, and she grinned up at him tiredly. "No idea. I have no fucking idea how I did that!"

He chuckled joyously, and adoringly ran a hand over a slick brown head.

"Name them." He commanded sweetly, pressing his lips to her ear again, as his hot breath escaped. "Name your sons, Adele."

She stared down at the two tiny heads, one blonde, and one brown, each sucking vigorously on her swollen breasts, and sighed.

In only a moment she turned back to him, her eyes bright and happy, although every muscle in her body was aching and tired.

She tossed her head to the left, staring down at the blonde headed baby. "He's Henri Kristof. Henri Kristof Guarnere."

Bill nodded and kissed her cheek in conformation. "Alright... Good name."

She glanced down at the other infant, and looked back up at him instantaneous after staring at familiar chocolate curls, and deep brown eyes.

"And he's Tristan…" Adele whispered lovingly, her eyes brimming with tears as her slender fingers played gently on the child's head. "He's Tristan Roe Guarnere."

Bill grinned, and again kissed her on the cheek in agreement, as he watched his sons curl up to their mother.

"And ya know what you are?" He asked his wife, as she snuggled closer to him, and he tugged the covers up over her.

"What?"

Gently, he stroked Henri's head and glanced at his adorably crinkled little face, before staring down at Tristan.

"You're perfect, Eddie. You're just damn perfect."


	79. That was War

**5 years later **

Adele sat down on one of her outdoor chairs, and listened to the sound of her two boys screaming and running wildly through the yard.

She lifted a glass of lemonade to her lips and peered over the rim just in time to see Tristan playfully tackle Henri to the grassy ground.

Bill chuckled behind her as he flipped a burger on his precious grill.

"You think we should be letting him do that?" He asked his wife as he turned over another burger, and admired his culinary abilities.

Adele scoffed, and pressed the glass of lemonade to her temple, smiling broadly. "I dunno. Probably not."

Henri rose from the ground and dusted himself off, facing Tristan determinedly.

He charged his brother, and suddenly Tristan fell to the ground, as his blonde brother grinned triumphantly back at his parents.

"Uhh, nice job!" Bill told his son distractedly, as he rotated another burger, cringing at the degree of its charred-ness. "You get him!"

"Bill!" Adele scolded loudly, placing a restraining hand on his arm. "Don't encourage them!"

He chuckled, and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, before a shrill cry arose from the house.

Adele rose dutifully from her chair, and stepped into Bill's kiss quickly, before rushing away to grab the baby.

Adele stepped into the house, and strode to the baby's room, which had recently been repainted pink.

In the same cradle Bill had made for Henri and Tristan, lay a striking little girl with bright red hair, and large green eyes.

"Jacqueline Collette!" Adele whispered soothingly, picking the child up from the cradle. "What's going on huh?"

The little girl stopped crying, and flashed her mother a toothless smile, before rubbing her eyes with her chubby hands.

Adele kissed her on her cheek, before hoisting her to her hip.

She stepped outside room, and carried Jacqueline outside.

As soon as Bill spied the tiny redhead he dropped his spatula, and rushed to take her from Adele.

"There's my girl!" He cooed upon seeing her, as Adele smiled exasperatedly, and passed the child to Bill. "There's my little girl."

Adele sat back down in the rocking chair, and returned to her glass of lemonade before noting the sound of hissing on the grill.

"Bill, your burgers!" She warned, raising an eyebrow towards the grill.

Bill continued to play with his daughter, tossing her gently in the air, which earned him huge grins from Jacqueline. "Awh, let 'em burn."

Adele laughed, and watched the scene lovingly, her eyes glassy as she watched Bill kiss Jacqueline atop the head.

However her attention was soon turned back to the yard when she heard an impassioned scream arise from Tristan.

She turned to watch him jump off the porch, wielding a large stick as a spear, before tossing it at Henri.

The chocolate haired boy landed on all fours, and proceeded to move threateningly towards his brother that way, stalking him.

Adele's eyes grew in curiousness as she watched her son scuttle towards his brother on all fours.

She shook her head in confused amazement, and glanced back at Bill who still held Jacqueline and flipped burgers at the same time.  
Adele laughed at the sight, and Bill waved a spatula at her dismissevly. "Don't look so impressed Doll!" He told her, "Never seen me multitask before?"

She shook her head and giggled a little, rising from her chair. "Bill Guarnere, I've seen you do it once, and it wasn't impressive."

"What was it?"

She rolled her eyes, and gave him smug little grin. "Smoking and shooting… Just like everyone else."

He snorted, and gave her a cocky sideways smile, as he pulled her tight, and their lips met.

"Ehh, but I shot better than everyone else!" He assured her confidently, as she chewed on his lip, biting it gently in reprimand as his hands snaked down to her stomach.

She smiled happily at his touch, as he rubbed her belly gently, caressing the slight bulge, as he pressed a kiss into Jacqueline's plump cheeks.

There was another cry from the yard, and Adele glanced out to see Tristan and Henri charging to the gate where Babe Heffron and his wife were making their way through the gate.

"Intruders!" Henri screamed, while Tristan pressed his large stick oppressively to Babe's chest. "Intruders!"

Babe lifted his hands in surrender, while his wife Mary simply shook her head affectionately and sidestepped the holdup.

"Alright Alright!" Babe pleaded, as Tristan prodded him with the end of his stick. "Whaddya want?"

Henri and Tristan glanced at each other, suddenly allied against Babe. The blonde boy glanced up at Babe, "We demand payment!"

Tristan nodded, and poked Babe again with the stick. "Yeah! Payment!" He echoed.

Laughing, Babe turned his pockets inside out. "I got nothing!"

Sighing, Tristan dropped the stick and Babe ruffled his chocolate curls. "Now that guy over there…" He suggested, pointing towards Bill. "Go get him instead."

The boys glanced at each other for a moment. "Dad?" They asked, to which Babe nodded.

Giggling evilly, Tristan picked back up his stick and the twins rushed off towards their father.

"Attack!" They screamed, jumping up onto the porch, and jabbing Bill with the stick. "Attack!"

Bill chuckled and handed Jacqueline off to Adele, shooting a glance towards his wife. "Excuse me a second will ya? I need to remove these here pests…"

The twins giggled uncontrollably, and screamed wildly as Bill rushed towards them playfully growling.

He scooped them up in his arms, and began tickling them as the boys attempted to writhe away from his torturous affection.

Adele laughed, and turned to hug Babe, "He's a mess isn't he?" Referencing her husband, who was now rolling around in the grass while the twins jumped on him in assault.

Babe shrugged, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Yeah, I wonder who taught them to guard the gate?" He joked sarcastically setting a plate of corn on the cob on the table.

Adele tossed a hand in the air as she warmly embraced his wife Dolores. "I've no clue. Who would teach my boys to do those things?"

Dolores laughed, and signaled at Babe to show Adele thier small daughter Trisha.

Adele smiled kindly at the child, admiring her pretty blonde curls. "Well, hi there Trisha." She greeted as the two year old buried her head in her father's shoulder.

Bill finally returned from the yard, holding the ankle of a boy in each hand, while the twins swung upside down from his grasp shrieking with laughter.

"I caught 'em!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Now where's the garbage can?"

Babe chortled at the sight, while Adele shot Bill a strident gaze. "You'll hurt them!" She protested protectively, as Bill rolled his eyes and the boys snickered at their mother.

He set them down gently, and they ran off again before he could press a kiss into their curls.

Bill returned to the grill while Babe joined him with a firm clap on the back.

Dolores sat down beside Adele at the picnic table, and from her purse pulled out the edition of a newspaper.

Adele glanced curiously at her friend, as adjusted Jacqueline in her lap.

"What's this?"

Dolores flipped open the paper, and pointed to a set of images that covered about two pages. "Babe found these yesterday, and he wanted to show them to you and Bill."

Adele studied the pictures, and her eyes lit up in recognition as she stared at the spades on the helmets of many of the GI's in the picture.

"It's Easy Company." She breathed, her voice high with surprise, and she jiggled Jacqueline in her lap.

A smile crept to her lips, and she pointed to a certain picture. "That's our Major- Dick Winters."

She glanced down at another picture, as Babe called Dolores over to the grill. "Hey Dolores, lemme see that kid of ours!"

Dolores patted Adele gently on the shoulder, and rose from the table.

Adele barely noticed her touch as she became engrossed in the photographs.

She stared down at pictures of the company posing at Bertestgaden, and Eindhoven- their grimy faces all smiling at the camera.

She couldn't believe the photographs of the company at Bastogne. Again, they were all smiling.

She marveled at the photographs of the company standing triumphantly outside Paris, and in the crowd she could make out her own figure, blonde hair blowing out from beneath a too large army helmet.

Once again everyone was smiling happily.

Suddenly, she felt Bill behind her, as his hands rested on her shoulders and his dark eyes scanned over the paper.

"What was that?" Adele mused, shaking her head in wondrous disbelief.

"I don't even know what all that was…" She admitted, staring down at the happy pictures of the company. "I don't remember it that way."

The pictures didn't make sense to her, they didn't tell the complete story.

They didn't show her family dying in the blast of the German bomb, and they didn't show John Pauli dying in his own blood, from his suicidal shot to the head.

They didn't show Bobby Ann smiling through her own death, and reassuring everyone that all was well.

They pictures didn't show Tom from Pennsylvania dying from a mortar wound, nor did they show Joe's or Bill's legs being blow off.

They didn't show Jackson seizing to death, after his own grenade exploded in his face.

They didn't show the utter horror of the Lansberg concentration camp, and the emaciated ghosts of human that were kept prisoner there.

They didn't show the massive piles of corpses, that stood stories high.

The pictures didn't show Jackie Johnson dying from multiple gunshot wounds in a muddy ditch, as her unborn child died with her.

They didn't show the utter grief on the face of Eugene Roe.

But then again, the pictures also didn't show the parties, and the gatherings.

The lounging in the fields, and the swimming in the lake.

It didn't show her amazing weekend in Reims when she first fell in love with Bill, or her wedding in Notre Dame.

It didn't show crazy nights of cards and drinking with Jax and Kat.

"What was that?" Adele breathed, glancing down at the unfamiliar pictures she saw herself in. "What was that?"

Bill looked at the pictures, and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"That was war, Eddie." He told her, his dark eyes hardening as he glanced at the pictures. "That was war."

Adele stared over at Babe and Dolores playing with their adorable daughter, as Babe threw a couple of hotdogs into the grill.

She watched her two twins, Henri and Tristan streaking rowdily around the yard, their joyous laughter drifting off into the warm evening's breeze.

She looked down at the beautiful little girl in her arms, who squinted up at her, her lips opening in an attempt to smile.

She placed a hand to her once again expanding belly, and felt Bill's strong hands resting steadily on her shoulders.

She glanced up at him, her blue eyes shining iridescently in the late afternoon light.

"And what is this?" She asked him again, as Jacqueline gurgled in her lap, and Tristan and Henri continued to run boisterously around the yard.

Bill chuckled quietly, a reflective and comforting sound.

He pressed a tender kiss into Adele's cheek, and placed a strong hand on her bulging stomach, while staring down at his daughter, and listening to his sons play in the yard.

"Peace." He uttered, as he watched her blinked against the bright sunlight and lift her lips to meet his. "This is peace, Eddie..."

_The End_

**Alright, except for a very short epilogue, this is it. It's been amazing writing this story, and I hope that everyone, if anyone, whose been keeping up with it liked it, and enjoyed the ending. **  
**It's been fun writing this, and I hope to get some reviews out of yall. Lemme know what you think!**  
**Thanks to everyone who has been reading or review this. **  
**-Ellie**


	80. Epilogue

**10 years later **

_After Henry Kristof Gaurnere and Tristan Roe Gaurnere were born in 1945, Bill and I had another, a daughter, in 1946 Jacqueline Collette (named of course for Jackie Johnson and my sister Anna Colette.) _

_Then after that one more Chantal Carwood, (named after my sister Chantal Corinne and Carwood Lipton). _

_Two years later we had another daughter, Hollyn Winters (named for Lynn Compton, and Dick Winters.) _

_Then came one more, a son, Edward Joseph, (named after Babe, Toye, Liebgott). _

_Finally, 3 years later we had one last daughter. I wasn't sure what to name her, and Bill really wasn't much help._

_I had the courage to name her Nathalie Konstanze (Which was my mother's name, the name of my birth mother, and my middle name.)_

_In 1948 I decided to add Konstanze to my name. _

_It was imminently, unchangeably a part of me. _

_So I did and officially became Adele Elise Konstanze Gaurnere. _

_If that isn't one hell of a name, I don't know what is._

_Bill is the best husband and father I could have ever asked for._

_He takes the kids to church and to the park, and every Saturday they get gelato down at the Italian market._

_I work at the hospital, and enjoy it. I'm still a scrub nurse, but I enjoy not working with gunshot and mortar wounds every day. _

_Bill works with a construction company, but ironically, he doesn't want to construct us another bigger house for our family. _

_Hmm, men. _

_Katherine and Eugene got married in 1947- when he was truly sure he could love Katherine herself, unhindered by Jackie._

_It took time._

_It took him two years to learn to love Katherine._

_And Jackie would have wanted Eugene to have someone else _

_As she used to say, "We're young, there's so many of us, and so many calamites around- who knows who we'll end up loving."_

_Well, he loves them both, and he loves them both very much. _

_They have 2 children, and named their first daughter Adele, which was a huge honor for me. _

_In 1951 they had a son, which they named George. _

_They still live in Eugene's old hometown, and we go visit them sometimes, usually once every summer. _

_I love spending time on the Bayou, and obviously with my sister Katherine and my Eugene. _

_I enjoy it so much down South where the draping moss swings from the trees, and it's so sultry and hot. _

_I'd never seen a climate like that before coming from Germany and France, and I adore it. _

_There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about the war in some way or another, even now in 1960. _

_The first year in America was hard, but Bill and I helped each other through it. _

_His leg doesn't bother him much, and my eye doesn't get to me either. _

_I'm so used to the blindness in that eye, that I forget I can't see out of it. Honestly, I don't remember what it was like to see out of two eyes. _

_I talk to Jackie constantly._

_She is the best friend I've ever had, and ever will have. _

_Before I left Europe, I stopped back by the morgue in the Bertesgarten hospital, and retrieved her body. _

_I put her in a body bag, and flew her home with me- like I promised her I would. _

_I called her family and informed her of her death; they hadn't even known she'd even gone to Europe, they hadn't bothered to call her in 15 years. _

_I hung up the phone instantly, and except for the day she was killed, I don't think I've ever been more angry. _

_Her family couldn't pay for a funeral, so Bill and I gave her a lovely one and buried her in the same graveyard where his father and Herny areburied._

_As for me? _

_I will be cremated…. I want to be thrown into the wind and freed- not locked in some wormy tomb of earth._

_But Jackie always said she never wanted to burn, so we buried her as she asked._

_I go see her grave at least twice a week, and I never let the flowers get old or wilted._

_She'd kill me if her grave was ugly._

_I talk to her all the time- I can't help it. _

_I'm always telling her something. "Shit Jax! I spilt the flour everywhere!" or "Damn baby woke up!"_

_And I know she's raising one of those red eyebrows at me, but I also know she's listening and that she hears me. _

_I told her once not to talk to me, cause that would scare the shit outta me. _

_I'll see her soon enough._

_Jacqueline Johnson was the best friend I ever had or ever will have. _

_Sometimes I try to imagine how Kat and I would have gotten through the war without Jackie's maternal bitching, without her casual guidance, or her protection._

_We wouldn't have._

_Sometimes I wish that I had been hit, or that Kat had._

_Kat didn't have a baby with her._

_And at the time, I didn't know. _

_The bomb took little Eugene with his mother, and I saw a tiny hand through one of the gunshot wounds in her abdomen- I'll never forget that, ever._

_It was horrible for me and Kat, but Eugene; I don't know how he survived it._

_But he did. _

_He survived, and now he's a happy man, married to a girl who loves him so much. _

_War doesn't ever really leave you, just ask Bill._  
_On the 4th we both think of the shellings and barrages, and at Christmas sometimes we're both mentally in Bastogne- shivering, screaming, crying and bleeding._

_Somehow the war brought me a wonderful husband, and the start of a real family._

_It brought me two sisters, and two very best friends: Jackie and Kat._

_It brought me a way to clear my conscious, and cast aside Adelheida Konstanze Ritschel, and become who I truly was- Adele Elise Konstanze Gaurnere._

_But the war cost me one sister- Jax, and many other friends._

_It cost Bill his leg, and me my right eye._

_It cost many lives- including that of Bill's brother, Tom from Pennsylvania, and Jackson. _

_I don't try to understand it anymore. _

_I gave up trying to understand it, or rationalize it. _

_War is complete chaos, but Sherman was wrong- it isn't hell for the same, exact reason reason. _

_Hell is somehow ordered, and War is just utter destruction and uncontrolled chaos. _

_I don't try to explain why the events that happened in the War, because I don't understand and I never will._

_I don't try to explain why someone died, and someone else lived. _

_Why I lived and someone else died?_

_Luck?_

_Chance?_

_Destiny?_

_Fate?_

_God? _

_It doesn't matter, because what happened- happened. _

_And I don't think in this lifetime, I'll ever know the answers. _

_When people ask me why the war happened, or why the events ensued as they did, I look back at the horrible losses, amazing gains, sheer pleasure, and pure pain, and all I can do is shake my head, look up to the sky- to Jax, smile just a little and say, _  
_"Because that was war…"_

_That was War._  
_  
-Adele Elise Konstanze Gaurnere. _


End file.
